Sayonara Amazonas
by Mu-Tzu Saotome
Summary: Una terrible desgracia asola el pueblo Nujiezu, y de repente, Cologne, Mousse y Shampoo son los únicos que quedan de su tribu. Con una nueva y dolorosa realidad, Ranma y co. han de hacer frente a un futuro incierto y lleno de oscuridad. ¡Último capítulo!
1. Un aviso del cielo

**Sayonara Amazonas**

**Un aviso del cielo...**

_Palabra_ es habla en chino -Palabra- es sonidos en off

El pueblo de las amazonas es un lugar tranquilo. A pesar de las constantes luchas, muy pocas veces se podrá oír un gran alboroto alrededor del pueblo. El silencio es algo muy apreciado allí, y no se deshace si no se ve una razón para ello. Ti-er, la amazona al cargo del pueblo mientras Ku-lohn está fuera, estaba tumbada sobre el techo de su cabaña. Aunque no era ni por asomo igual de vieja e inteligente que la matriarca, se las apañaba realmente bien en estos intervalos. Este último, que ya había durado dos años, sin embargo, se estaba haciendo más complicado, y eso que Ti-er jugaba con ventaja.

Ti-er era empática. Es decir, puede conseguir instantáneas de lo que la gente a su alrededor siente. Gracias a este don, mantener al pueblo unido resulta más fácil que para cualquier otra persona. Por eso, y por ser su discípula, Ku-lohn siempre la deja al cargo. _"Aunque cada vez mis sentidos se están volviendo más agudos, y me cuesta más concentrarme. Yo diría que si me pongo podría oír los pensamientos de la pequeña Xian-Pu, allá en el lejano Japón, y tal vez también a Mu-"_

Sus pensamientos quedaron cortados por una intensa ola del sentimiento que más aborrecía Ti-Er: El puro pánico. Y además, recién salido de una mente. La ola inundó los sentidos de Ti-Er por unos instantes, amenazando con hacer perder la cordura a la amazona. Poco a poco, años de entrenamiento para enfrentarse a estas situaciones sirvieron como compuertas que paraban las intensas olas de pánico.

_"Gu-a-u... ¿De donde venía eso?... Mmhh... Del... ¿cielo? Si, increíble pero cierto, del cielo. Espera, si no recuerdo mal, la NASA había enviado un transbordador hace unos días_. Ti-Er se concentró para filtrar lo que todavía bañaba todo el pueblo. Recientemente había comprobado que si se concentraba lo suficiente, era capaz de sacar imágenes relacionadas con los sentimientos que captaba.

Lo que vio la dejó helada. Una gran piedra, maciza, viajando a una velocidad imposible de imaginar, se había llevado por delante a los dos astronautas que estaban dando un paseo espacial. La última visión de uno de ellos era una rotura en el recubrimiento térmico de la nave, que de no ser arreglado, podría suponer la destrucción del transbordador en la re-entrada. Sin embargo, él iba a "re-entrar" pegado al meteorito.

Entonces, empezó. Un pequeño silbido, apenas audible para las personas normales, empezó a resonar en los oídos de Ti-Er. Unos minutos, poco más, tendrían los más rápidos para alejarse, y Ti-Er sabía que ella no era lo suficientemente rápida. Así que, decidida a intentar salvar a alguien, lanzó una señal mental a todo el pueblo.

La primera vez que Ku-lohn dejó la aldea, ella les aviso de una señal que les llegaría de Ti-Er si el pueblo se hallase en un peligro mortal. Ella les dijo que oirían una voz en su cabeza dándoles una orden. Desobedecer esa orden sería considerado una falta contra la matriarca, y nadie quería faltar a la matriarca. Así que, cuando mujeres y hombres oyeron una voz conocida en su cabeza diciendo: _"Todo el mundo alejarse del pueblo lo más rápidamente posible. Olvidaos de vuestra pertenencias"_ nadie, en todo el pueblo, malgastó un segundo en hacer otra cosa que no fuese alejarse de alli.

Mientras, Ti-Er sopesaba a cada persona del pueblo que podría escapar del meteorito: _"Ol-hun... no lo creo. Es rápida, pero no tanto. Perfume... Sí, tal vez ella sea lo suficientemente rápida. Le daré la misión a ella, además de la ayuda que necesitará..."_ Con eso, entro en trance para trasvasar la información que Perfume necesitaría para terminar su misión, tras haberla explicado brevemente lo que haría en su mente. Cuando terminó, el silbido era ya como el grito de un cazador que sabe que su presa no puede escapar. Puro salvajismo.

Ti-Er aprovechó los últimos momentos para hacer un resumen mental de lo que ha pasado en los dos años que Ku-lohn no ha estado en el pueblo, y se concentró como nunca antes lo había hecho, buscando desesperadamente a la matriarca en esas tierras lejanas. La encontró, pero Ku-lohn estaba unida a otra persona de una manera bastante extraña, mentalmente hablando. Lo que le llegara a la matriarca le llegaría a esa otra persona. Ti-Er no tenía mucho más tiempo para decidir, así que lanzo su resumen a la mente de su matriarca, ignorando lo más posible la unión.

Cuando acabó, aún restaban unos segundos antes del impacto. Fueron los segundos más largos de la vida de Ti-Er. Pudo ver la bola de fuego que se dirijia a su hogar adoptivo. Pudo discernir la roca tras el fuego. Y pudo ver, tan sólo por unos instantes, cuando la roca estaba a meros metros de un tejado cercano, como lo que parecía una boca, la más horrible y deforme de las bocas, reír, de una manera macabra, como si la peor desgracia fuese a caer sobre su enemigo.

Pánico como nunca antes lo había sentido, llenándola y paralizándola de dentro a fuera, y dejándola helada inundó el cuerpo y la mente de una de las amazonas con más futuro de su generación, excelente estratega y excepcional luchadora.

Perfume nunca dejó de correr. Ni siquiera miró atrás. Corrió hasta el puerto más cercano, en un pueblo a unos 50 km. del suyo. No durmió, no comió, no bebió. Corrió.

* * *

La explosión producida por la colisión entre el meteorito y la Tierra pudo verse hasta 1000 km. a la redonda. El impacto lo sintió todo el planeta. En Burgos, una pequeña ciudad de España, donde los mayores temblores de la historia reciente tan sólo movían un poco las lamparas, se informó de derrumbamientos de edificios, pues no estaban preparados para un 6 en la escala Richter.

* * *

Ku-lohn acababa de recibir el peor resumen de una de sus ausencias de toda su vida. En realidad, el resumen era bueno si obviabamos la última parte, que era la más importante. Un par de buenas adquisiciones para la aldea, un trato de inmunidad con el gobierno central y un buen año de cosechas. Todo eso AHORA, daba igual. La última parte era la peor de las pesadillas para la matriarca. El pueblo, destruido. Su gente, abrasada por el calor del impacto. Sólo una pequeña amazona habrá escapado. Y todavía queda el tema de bis-nieta y Ranma Saotome. 

Entonces, aquella onda la alcanzó. Ni sus años ni su maestría en el Arte la prepararon jamás para lo que sintió. Por una vez desde su nacimiento, Ku-lohn, la matriarca de las amazonas, estaba sin habla. Calló hacia atrás abrumada por el sentimiento que la había golpeado. Por suerte estaba encima de la cama, y, dada su longitud, fue una pequeña caída sobre algo blando. Sin embargo, se quedo allí, sin decir nada, sin pensar siquiera, tan sólo mirando al techo, durante muchas horas. Ni siquiera notó el temblor que sacudió la tierra. Salió el sol, y la matriarca empezó a venir en sí.

Puro pánico viniendo de Ti-Er. Eso, simplemente, no era posible. Le había dado un resumen mental, diciéndola que iba a morir, y estaba muy calmada. Y después, esto. No es que ella fuese empática como su alumna, pero durante su larga vida había aprendido un par de cosas. Ku-Lohn no tuvo tiempo para más pensamientos, pues Xian-Pu entró corriendo en su habitación, muy alterada. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decir nada, la matriarca se la adelantó. _"Xian-Pu, ve a buscar a Mu-Tzu primero, y tráelo aquí. Después, trae a Ranma. Akane Tendo querrá venir. Déjala. Cualquier pregunta puede esperar a después Ah, y no intentes convencer a Ranma de que se case contigo. No más intentos por ahora."_ Su voz le era tan extraña que obedeció sin rechistar.

* * *

Mientras, en el dojo Tendo, Ranma y su padre estaban en su sesión matutina de práctica, cuando Akane apareció por la puerta, al parecer muy enfadada. Ranma, ya por costumbre más que por otra cosa, se alejó de ella diciendo. "Sea lo que sea, yo no he sido. Yo no he sido..." 

"¿A que no adivinas quien acaba de llamar a la puerta y ha empezado a preguntar por ti?" Ranma procesó la información. Cuando acabó, se dio la vuelta y empezó a patear a su padre. "¿A cuanta gente me has vendido, viejo?" Cada golpe iba acompañado de una palabra: "YA. ESTOY. HARTO."

Un poco sorprendida por la reacción de Ranma, Akane se hizo oír sobre el ruido. "Esto... no Ranma, no era un extraño diciendo que era tu padre. En realidad er-"

"¿A cuanta gente me has prometido, maldito idiota?" Ahora entraron en acción los puños, que iban a gran velocidad, pero no a la del Amaguriken.

"Tampoco era una prometida nueva." La impaciencia empezaba a notarse en su voz.

"¿Uh?" Respondió inteligentemente Ranma al tiempo que dejaba de barrer a su padre a puñetazos, el cual estaba al borde de la inconsciencia.

Akane lanzó los brazos al aire como para pedir paciencia a las deidades y continuó. "Shampoo idiota, es Shampoo quien está ahí esperando, comportándose como una persona normal."

En ese momento, la joven amazona entró en el dojo abriendo la puerta como una persona normal. Se paró en el umbral de la puerta, y desde allí, se dirigió a Ranma en un tono que carecía de la alegría y despreocupación típica de la chica. "Bisabuela quiere que Ranma venga a Nekohanten. Ya." Con eso, se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero no se movió.

Ranma, muy sorprendido de la actitud de Shampoo, tardó un rato en darse cuenta de que estaba esperando una respuesta. "Uh... Bien Shampoo, te acompaño entonces."

Akane, como la matriarca había vaticinado, empezó a mostrarse muy enfadada. "Oye tú," Empezó Akane dirigiendo a la amazona que empezaba a alejarse del dojo. "lo quieras o no, yo voy también."

"De acuerdo." Fue lo único que la joven del pelo violeta respondió, lo que pilló a Akane de sorpresa. "Pues... eso." Afirmó con la cabeza como ganando de nuevo la compostura, y les siguió, como no, con el cejo fruncido.

Al poco tiempo estaban entrando en un Nekohanten vacío a excepción de una mesa, alrededor de la cuál estaba Cologne sobre su bastón, y Mousse sentado en una silla, apoyando su cabeza en sus manos, sus gafas al lado.

Al acercarse, pudieron oír los sollozos camuflados de Mousse, y ver como el mantel debajo de su cara estaba empapado. Una lágrima cayó entonces, y el sonido apagado de su choque contra el mantel hizo a los recién llegados dar un pequeño salto.

Entonces, Cologne, con un tono de mando, pero no insensible, habló, dirigiéndose a Mousse. "Debes ser fuerte muchacho, como miembro de la tribu de las amazonas que eres." No obtuvo respuesta. "Vamos chico, se que esto debe ser difícil para ti..."

"Tú no sabes nada." Fue la respuesta llena de rabia e ira de un Mousse con los ojos rojos y húmedos de llorar. "Mis padres han muerto. Todos han muerto..."

"Aiyaaa..." La expresión multiusos de Shampoo, apenas audible, sonaba tensa y triste a la vez, y confusa incluso.

"Mmmhh¿qué ha ocurrido Cologne¿Porqué están los padres de Mousse..?" Akane no terminó la pregunta, se sentía incapaz de ello. Durante estos dos años, muchas cosas habían pasado, pero nunca nada había llegado tan lejos.

"En realidad, jovencitos, lo que ha pasado tiene una envergadura aún mayor que la triste muerte de los padres de Mousse. Por eso mismo os he llamado para que vinieseis." Cologne había hablado desde su bastón, pero en ese momento se posó en la mesa, y se sentó en la postura de la flor de loto. Suspiró, y mirando al suelo continuó.

"La aldea de Niejzu, nuestro hogar, ha sido totalmente destruido por un meteorito que impactó esta madrugada." Con eso, cogió el mando de la TV de que disponía el café, y la encendió. Todos, exceptuando Cologne y Mousse, que seguía sollozando, miraron la TV con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta.

-Últimas noticias desde la provincia de Quinghai, cerca de la cordillera de Bayankala, dónde un meteorito de gran tamaño impactó contra la Tierra, volatilizando todo en un radio de varios kilómetros desde el lugar del impacto. Al parecer, una tribu ancestral de amazonas estaban asentadas en este lugar, tal y como hemos podido averiguar de personas que viven en lugares cercanos, a pesar de que no se ha encontrado ninguna prueba física de tal asentamiento...-

El reportero seguía dando datos sobre el meteorito, como su velocidad o tamaño, pero ya nadie en el Nekohanten lo escuchaba. La noticia empezaba a calar dentro de Ranma, Akane y, sobretodo, Shampoo. Tras unos instantes, una lágrima empezó a caer, cortando el aire. Antes de que muriese en el suelo, un borrón violeta había llegado a su habitación.

A Ranma su coleta se le había levantado de la tensión, además de que miraba al suelo, no pudiendo fijar su mirada en la jefa de una tribu ahora inexistente. No es que ese pueblo hubiese echo nada por él, pero a Ranma jamás le había hecho gracia ese de que la gente muriera, aunque fueran sus enemigos, como fue el caso de Saffron, que todavía algunas noches le traía pesadillas. Con la voz apagada preguntó algo que le vino del alma. "¿Qué puedo hacer vie- esto... Cologne?"

La vieja mujer sonrió de una manera cálida y sincera, cosa harto... impresionante, dado su aspecto, al oír las palabras y el tono de ese joven artista marcial que la había traído de cabeza durante tanto tiempo. Mousse también levantó la cabeza, con los ojos todavía rojos, pero sorprendido, realmente sorprendido. Fue la matriarca la que habló.

"Hay bastantes cosas que puedes hacer, futu- no, ya no... ahora es Ranma "Ante esa auto-corrección, todos se la quedaron mirando, lo que la hizo volver a sonreír. "Sí, hay varias cosas en las que podrás ayudar a la tribu de las amazonas, Ranma Saotome..."

* * *

N.A.: Si has leído hasta aquí¡enhorabuena! Y gracias. Aunque te estaría más agradecido si mandaras alguna review o un email con tu opinión, críticas (preferentemente constructivas) o sugerencias a mi dirección de correo electrónico. 


	2. ¡oído cocina!

**Sayonara Amazonas**

**...¡oído cocina!**

De nuevo, _"ésto"_ significa chino, y -ésto- es sonido en off (TV, radio…)

"Ya lo ha vuelto a hacer. Este baka, siempre metiéndose en problemas a la primera de cambio." Pensó Akane, recordando que la vieja matriarca era capaz de sacar provecho de un simple e inocente "perdón". Así que, intentando no parecer demasiado obvia, trato de prevenir lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

"Pero Anciana Cologne¿cómo va a poder ayudar Ranma, con lo cabeza dura e inepto que es?"

"Hey¿qué significa eso de "cabeza dura"?" Preguntó indignado un Ranma bastante enfadado.

"Además, por lo que tengo entendido, Ranma no está considerado como un amazona, así que todavía habría muchas cosas que no podría hacer en su sociedad." Prosiguió Akane, haciendo caso omiso a su prometido, con su argumentación. Por su parte, Cologne inclinó la cabeza, reconociendo la verdad en las palabras de Akane.

"¡EH¿Cómo que soy inepto?" Dijo, esta vez gritando, un muy enfadado Saotome, con lo que se ganó un rápido y doloroso golpe de bastón en la cabeza, que le hizo comprender que sería mejor estar callado y dejar esa pasar... por ahora.

"Tienes razón en tus palabras, Akane Tendo. Sin embargo, mis intenciones no buscan unir a Ranma a nuestra tribu." _"Por ahora."_ Añadió para si la jefa amazona. Sus palabras atrajeron toda la atención de su pequeño público, aparte de unos ojos como platos, lo que provocó que una sonrisa apareciera en su cara arrugada. Cuando todos empezaban a recuperar su ritmo de respiración normal, decidió seguir. "Lo que pretendo es enseñar a mis tres pupilos las tres escuelas de lucha guardadas en la cultura amazona desde la construcción del pueblo."

Otra vez, shock general. Esta vez, Ranma fue el primero en sumar 1+1+1, y curiosamente le dio 3, lo que le llevó a una pregunta fundamental. "Eh Cologne¿quiénes son esos tres pupilos de los que hablas¿Y como son esas escuelas tuyas de lucha?" Preguntó, realmente confuso.

Ante tales preguntas, Akane y Mousse sólo pudieron afirmar con la cabeza, impacientes por conocer la respuesta, ambos diciéndose que ellos no eran. Cologne levantó una ceja, y de un salto se encaramó a su bastón. "Está claro¿no? Shampoo, Ranma y Mousse."

Mousse se levantó de repente, tirando la silla en el proceso y se puso muy tieso.

"Tú jamás me enseñaste nada, vieja arrugada." Temblando, escupiendo las palabras en la dirección correcta por una vez. Cologne, simplemente se dio la espalda, y su voz, totalmente neutral, les llegó a los tres. "Y quién te crees que le enseñó todo a tu maestro¿eh?"

Antes de que nadie pudiera hacer ni decir nada, la matriarca volvió a hablar, de nuevo con esa voz neutra que hacía que prestaras más atención. "Ranma, ahora mismo estás de vacaciones¿no?" "Así es." Respondió el joven, impaciente por que ella terminara. "Entonces, me gustaría que trabajaras aquí, en el Nekohanten mientras dure el entrenamiento. Eso facilitaría las cosas."

Ranma se lo pensó seriamente durante aproximadamente medio minuto antes de aceptar, lo que despertó la ira de cierta prometida, que tras un contundente mazazo, se llevó a rastras a su prometido medio grogui, lo que dejó a un joven amazona muy alterado solo ante el ser que había hecho de su vida un camino de amargura al negarse a ayudarle como lo había hecho con otros. _"¿Cuáles son tus verdaderos propósitos, Ku-Lohn, jefa de las amazonas?"_ Preguntó el chico, tratando de mantener su voz calmada.

Sin darse la vuelta, y con una voz que denotaba entretenimiento, la anciana del tamaño de un troll (Cologne: "Eh tú¿quién es un troll?" A:"Auuuu. Vale, vale... ¡Bah! No se puede hacer ni una broma..." Cologne: "Pues no") quiero decir, la anciana jefa de la tribu de Niejzu, le respondió. _"Eso no es algo que te corresponda saber. Simplemente espero de ti que aprendas bien todo lo que te enseñe."_

Luchando consigo mismo para no intentar partirla en dos, lo que seguramente terminaría con un desagradable dolor de cabeza y una inoportuna transformación en pato, el chico que se convertía en pato murmuró un "seguro" y un "gracias" y se marchó a su habitación como una centella.

Shampoo había intentado llorar hasta caer rendida, agarrada fuertemente a su almohada, pero su prodigiosa resistencia amazona había impedido que tal plan tuviera éxito. Y por lo tanto, sólo podía cerrar los ojos y pensar, pensar en como de un plumazo, todo lo que había dado por hecho y conseguido, se vaporizaba en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, dejándola indefensa y sin apoyo en un país extranjero. Siempre podría volver, como cuando trajo el cascabel de Mao Mo-Ling, pero esta vez no habría lugar al que volver...

_"¡Por qué¿Por qué a mi?"_ Gritó, nuevas lágrimas derramándose por su preciosa cara, empapando aún más la almohada, haciendo que su largo pelo morado se le pegase a la cara. _"Ahora no hay nada por lo que luchar, ningún pueblo al que llevar a Ranma, ningún hogar..."_ Pensó la bella amazona, provocando que un torbellino de desesperación recorriese su cuerpo, saliendo en forma de un gemido lastimero.

Cuando se calmó lo suficiente como para recuperar los sentidos, escuchó los pasos acolchados de alguien que subía por las escaleras. Y después, un portazo, al que al poco tiempo siguieron los sonidos de un llanto camuflado. _"Aiyaaa... Nunca había oído a Mu-Tzu llorar así..."_ Se dijo, en un tono melancólico que iba a la perfección con su aspecto desaliñado y triste. Se iba a empezar a cambiar para estar más cómoda y dormir por fin, cuando, sin previo aviso, la puerta se abrió y se cerró en un momento, y su bisabuela apareció como por arte de magia delante de ella.

"Oh bisabuela, tú tan rápida como siempre." La dijo, en su roto japonés característico, poniendo una débil sonrisa como disculpa por su comportamiento. La matriarca afirmó levemente con la cabeza, entendiendo lo que había sentido su bisnieta, pero sabiendo también que su alumna tenía sus obligaciones. Tomando aire se preparó para darle a su ahora única familiar la importante noticia de su nuevo entrenamiento. _"Xian-Pu, bisnieta... va a ser necesario que empieces un nuevo entrenamiento."_

"¿Acaso Shampoo no es suficiente buena?" Preguntó la guerrera, con una mirada perdida y embotada. _"No bisnieta, no es eso. Dados... los hechos recientes"_ A lo que Shampoo hipó fuerte y tristemente. _"creo que es hora de que las tres escuelas guardadas durante generaciones entre las matriarcas del pueblo de las amazonas salgan otra vez a la luz, y vuelvan a cumplir su función, como hicieran, tiempo atrás."_

A Shampoo los ojos se le salían de las órbitas, y, sin darse cuenta, se cayó de culo al suelo, pero no hizo ademán de levantarse. No podía referirse a las escuelas del Dragón, del Rayo y del Volcán¿no? Se supone que se perdieron, que desaparecieron en el olvido, enterradas por el tiempo, y que todos los pergaminos que tenían que ver con ellos fueron quemados, y sus cenizas esparcidas por el mundo, a fin de que nunca nadie pudiese aprender tales escuelas, pues su poder sólo podía ser temido.

Los maestros de tales disciplinas eran capaces de cosas increíbles, según atestiguaban las pocas crónicas que todavía quedaban, todas atribuidas a un viajero que fue testigo de casual del poder de esas escuelas. Hombres capaces de erigir escudos impenetrables en segundos a voluntad, o derribar edificios con un movimiento de su mano. Mujeres que desaparecían de un lugar, para aparecer en otro instantáneamente. Personas que, tras una apariencia apacible y serena, esconden una fuerza de la naturaleza desbocada, capaz de romper el suelo en trocitos con una sola mano, que toma por sorpresa a su oponente y se alza con la victoria.

Todos esos pensamientos habían pasado por la mente de la joven amazona en unos segundos, pero su bisabuela se dio cuenta, y de nuevo asintió con la cabeza. _"Si bisnieta, las escuelas del Dragón, el Rayo y el Volcán. Sí, ya se, 'están perdidas, borradas por su poder'. Eso es lo que todo el mundo quiere pensar. Y no se lo podemos reprochar, pues la última que fueron utilizadas en su mayor exponente, las consecuencias fueron... no satisfactorias."_ Terminó Ku-Lohn, meneando la cabeza.

"Pero... es que... ¿quién, bisabuela¿Quién va a aprender?" Tartamudeó Xian-Pu, claramente aún en estado de shock. Su bisabuela, ya desesperada, levantó la vista al techo, y a través de él a los cielos, para pedir paciencia a sus diosas. Cuando se calmó un poco, se dirigió a una muy confusa bisnieta con algo de impaciencia en su voz. _"Yo creo que es bastante obvio¿no? Tú, Ranma y Mousse."_

La joven amazona se preparaba para responder, levantándose y alzando un dedo acusador. Pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra, fue cortada por su maestra en el arte de la lucha. _"Y ahora, a descansar. Mañana mismo empezaremos el entrenamiento, así que tendrás que estar bien descansada para el próximo día."_ Sin embargo, Shampoo no se daba por vencida tan fácilmente, e intentó cuestionar algo más a su bisabuela. Pero, la jefa no estaba de humor como para aguantar a la hiperactiva de su bisnieta, así que, con una velocidad endiablada, presionó un par de puntos de presión, y Xian-Pu estaba durmiendo un sueño sin unas pesadillas que seguramente hubieran llegado de haber sido natural.

_"Duerme libre de angustia por ahora, Xian-Pu, para que tu fuerza y juventud no desaparezcan demasiado pronto, mi bisnieta, como me sucedió a mí. Lo que te espera a ti y a esos dos... llegará. Sólo espero que no lo haga demasiado pronto."_ Se dijo la vieja y pequeña matriarca de un pueblo que había desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Lentamente, sin hacer ruido, se dirigió a su habitación, abrió la puerta y cerró la puerta con su mítico bastón, preparándose para comenzar su siguiente tarea.

Ranma... bueno, Ranma Saotome no había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar, como de costumbre. Nada más llegar al dojo Tendo, él y Akane habían sido bombardeados a preguntas sobre de dónde venían o qué pasaba. Cuando Akane, pues él no se sentía con fuerzas como para decirlo, les dio la noticia de la total destrucción del pueblo de las amazonas, y, por tanto, la triste pérdida de decenas de vidas humanas, un pesado silencio cayó de repente en el salón. Fue ese momento en el que aprovechó el joven de la coleta para excusarse, y subir a su habitación.

Salió por la ventana, y un potente salto después estaba recostado en el tejado azulado sólo iluminado por la tenue luz de la luna. Intentó mirar a las estrellas, pero no podía mantener su mirada mucho tiempo, pues aparecían en su confusa mente horribles visiones de gente incinerándose por el calor del impacto, gritando para conseguir una ayuda que jamás llegaría...

Ranma se sacudió esos pensamientos, sabiendo que no sería bueno seguir esa línea de sentirse impotente, ya que no haría nada bueno por él. Entonces, Akane apareció delante de él a unos metros, al lado del borde del tejado. No se podía ver su cara, pues estaba de espaldas a la luna, pero en su cuerpo se podía leer la tristeza y el cansancio que se habían instalado en su alma. Poco a poco, se acercó a su prometido y se sentó a su lado. Ahora se le podía ver un lado de esa cara a veces angelical y a veces demoníaca. Bajo la luz plateada de la noche se podían distinguir rastros brillantes de lágrimas, lo que puso a Ranma bastante nervioso. Él no soportaba ver a una chica llorar, y menos si esa chica era Akane. Ella, con la cabeza apoyada en las rodillas se puso entonces a hablar como si estuviese sola, mirando todo el rato al frente.

"¿Por qué¿Por qué ha tenido que suceder esto ahora¿Por qué tienes que volver a entrenar con... ella?" Ranma se mantenía silencioso, inseguro de como reaccionar. "Hace nada, el intento de boda, y ahora esto. Parece como si no fuéramos a tener nunca un momento de respiro. ¿Por qué..?" Terminó la pregunta con un profundo suspiro. Volteó la cabeza hacia Ranma, y éste vio como sus grandes ojos castaños relucían por las lágrimas que trataba de contener. Casi en un suspiro, le dijo algo más antes de marcharse, algo que a Ranma se le grabó con fuego en la memoria. "Ranma. Estoy cansada de esta lucha continua. Por favor Ranma, por favor..."

* * *

La mañana, y con ella el sol, llegó pesadamente para el joven Saotome, que no había podido conciliar el sueño, tantas cosas que le habían sucedido tan rápido. Los últimos eventos, la lucha contra Saffron, la boda fallida, las amazonas, Akane, habían atormentado a Ranma con imágenes de pérdidas e impotencia durante toda la noche, haciéndose más nítidas en la oscuridad de su habitación. Ni siquiera necesitó que alguien fuese a despertarle, pues poco después de oír a Kasumi empezando a preparar el desayuno, él estaba allí con ella.

Era extraño incluso para él, pero sentía que sólo con la mayor de los Tendo se sentía realmente a gusto, además, por supuesto, de cierta prometida, en las ocasiones que se lo permitían. En cuanto le vio entrar por la cocina, un poco ojeroso, soñoliento y, definitivamente, cansado y triste, Kasumi no pudo evitar soltar su exclamación patentada, "¡oh, vaya!" y empezar a preparar un poco de té.

Mientras ella iba de aquí para allá, ocupada en preparar el desayuno para la familia, Ranma no pudo evitar volver a caer en sus pensamientos, que revoloteaban alrededor de las amazonas que habían muerto sin razón ni causa. Había algo, ahí, en el fondo de su mente, que trataba de advertirle, o tal vez de recordarle algo, no lo sabía, pero no era capaz de precisar que era lo que su mente trataba de decirle. Sea lo que fuere, él estaba seguro de que era algo sobre las amazonas, lo que le llevaba al punto de partida.

Cuando Kasumi le puso la taza de té humeante delante, y se sentó frente a él, sacándole de su ensimismamiento, haciendo que la mirara a los ojos al fin, pudo ver en esos ojos azules, profundos como el mar, una gran tristeza, la tristeza de un hombre bueno que siente que podía haber hecho algo más. Kasumi sonrió triste ante ese pensamiento. Para bien o para mal, ella había visto a ese chico pasar de ser un chico a ser un hombre, un hombre bueno y recto, además de un poco bocazas e infantil, pero encontrándose varias veces con la muerte, y mirándola a los ojos, sin miedo. Sin embargo, cuando no era su vida la que estaba en juego, ha temido y desesperado por la de los demás, y sobretodo, por la de su hermana pequeña.

Ese recuerdo consiguió que sonriera de verdad. Realmente este hombre quería a su hermana pequeña, y ella estaba feliz por Akane. Con un renovado esfuerzo por ayudar a Ranma, y deseando no estar equivocada en su suposición, la mayor de los Tendo se dirigió al chico que estaba sentado frente a ella, bebiendo silenciosamente, sorbito a sorbito, su té, lo más amable y tiernamente que podía. "Ranma-kun¿quieres hablar sobre lo sucedido con los amazonas?"

Dicho artista marcial no respondió de inmediato, sino que siguió tomándose ese té maravillosamente caliente que le ayudaba a poner sus sentimientos en orden. Kasumi, sabiendo que no sería bueno forzar la conversación, esperó pacientemente hasta que, por fin, Ranma habló, aunque lo que dijo no es lo que ella esperaba oír. "Algo ha cambiado. Lo siento, tengo que marcharme al Nekohanten. Díselo a los demás de mi parte¿lo harás?" Preguntó, mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta. Kasumi le aseguró que se lo diría, y Ranma estaba volando por entre los tejados de Nerima, como hoja seca movida a merced por el viento.

En unos minutos había llegado al ahora último reducto amazona y, haciendo caso omiso del cartel de cerrado, se introdujo silenciosamente en el edificio. Allí, en una de las mesas, estaban Shampoo y Cologne, y un manto de silencio lo cubría todo, haciendo parecer al café un lugar triste y vacío, en contraste a las largas tardes que había pasado allí hace no tanto tiempo. Se acercó a las amazonas, todo el rato manteniendo el silencio, no porque no quisiese romperlo, sino porque se sentía incapaz de rasgar tan pesado velo. Por suerte para él, fue la matriarca la que comenzó una conversación a la que se agarró desesperadamente.

"Bueno Ranma, hoy será mejor que nos dediquemos hasta la tarde al trabajo, para que recuerdes como va esto..." Ranma tuvo un escalofrío al acordarse del incidente que le obligó a trabajar con la pequeña mujer tiempo atrás, algo que notó la matriarca. "...sí, ahora no estoy muy orgullosa de aquello, pero bueno, lo hecho, hecho está. Como iba diciendo, por la tarde empezaremos el entrenamiento. Creo que voy a ir a despertar a ese chico." Pero antes de que saliera saltando en su bastón, Ranma habló, acercándose a la matriarca.

"Quizá sea mejor dejarle estar solo. De hecho, al venir hacia aquí, no pensé que Shampoo o él quisieran... bueno, ya sabe, seguir como si nada después de lo que ha sucedido. Ups..." Se tapó la boca, intentando así que sus últimas palabras quedaran atrapadas por su mano, repitiéndose que había metido la pata pero bien. Shampoo, que hasta entonces se había mantenido relativamente apartada, se acercó a él y puso una mano en su hombro, haciendo que Ranma se girara para descubrir una Shampoo que sonreía débilmente, lo que le dejó muy confuso.

"Ser bueno saber que Ranma estaba preocupado por Shampoo." Ranma no estaba muy de acuerdo con dejar eso así, pero decidió no decir nada, para no meter más la pata. Cologne afirmó con la cabeza y se marchó a la cocina para empezar a preparar las cosas.

* * *

-Extrañas luces se han podido divisar hoy sobre una de las regiones menos exploradas de China. Ni meteorólogos ni astrónomos han podido dar una respuesta satisfactoria cuando se les ha interrogado sobre el fascinante fenómeno. Dado que el epicentro se hallaba en una región de acceso especialmente difícil, no se ha podido averiguar si se trataba de alguna clase de fenómeno natural o...- Antes de que el periodista pudiera terminar su sección, la televisión se quedó en negro cuando Cologne la apagó, haciendo entender a su camarera y camarero que la hora de trabajo había acabado, unas horas que habían pasado sin mucho incidente.

"Bueno pequeños, es hora de empezar vuestro entrenamiento. Shampoo, por favor, ve a despertar a Mousse." Acto seguido, Shampoo subía las escaleras hacía la parte que servía de hogar para los tres amazonas. Primero, llamó a la puerta y llamó por lo bajo a su compañero en desgracia. Como nadie respondía, y su paciencia llegaba a su fin, abrió la puerta, que no estaba cerrada, preparándose para despertar al chico, cuando se chocó de frente con el vacío de la habitación.

"Aiyaaaa..." Resumió una confusa Shampoo que había olvidado el enfado que se había empezado a formar en su interior cuando bajaba por las escaleras a donde estaban Ranma y Cologne. Ésta alzó una ceja y preguntó lo obvio, irritación mostrándose en su voz. "¿Dónde esta ese chico?"

"No... no está. Mousse... ha huido."

* * *

N.A: Ahí va otro. Veremos, veremos... Bueno, como siempre, críticas, opiniones, sugerencias... todo será bien recibido en forma de review o emilio a mi dirección de correo electrónico. Un placer y hasta la próxima. 


	3. Todo el mundo tiene una razón para lucha

**Sayonara Amazonas**

* * *

Ni los personajes de este capítulo ni los de los dos anteriores, exceptuando a Ti-Er y a Kaiko, son míos. Son... bueno, ya lo deberías saber. Sí, de Rumiko Takahashi. Dado que no hay ánimo de lucro en esta pequeña obra, lo de denunciar y tal... vamos, que no lo hagáis, leñe.

Una vez más, _"así"_ es chino y -asa- el sonido de una TV, o una radio, etc... , u onomatopeyas.

**

* * *

**

Todo el mundo tiene una razón para luchar...

Ya habían pasado varias horas, y con ellas varios vecindarios, desde que Mousse abandonó furtivamente el Nekohanten antes siquiera de que el sol hubiese empezado a iluminar las tierras sembradas de casas y recubiertas de asfalto de Tokyo. La escapada había sido bastante imprevista, por lo que había recogido tan sólo provisiones para unos días. No es que le preocupara, pero le hacía sentirse mal. De una manera extraña y confusa, como si es que fuera demasiado dependiente de las personas con las que había vivido durante esta época de su vida.

Una sonrisa de pena se dibujó en su rostro al pensar eso. Al fin y al cabo, una de ellas era su jefa tribal, la persona a la que debía el mismo respeto que a su propia madre. La otra era la única mujer que amaba más que a su propia madre. Sin embargo, ninguna de las dos se comportó nunca como una. _"¿Acaso soy tan patético, tan despreciable? Es verdad que mi forma de mostrar afecto es un tanto desmesurada... bueno, no me voy a engañar, es muy desmesurada, pero¿qué debo hacer? Ahh... tengo tanto sueño..."_ Bostezando abiertamente, prosiguió su camino hacia algún lugar donde no hubiese cemento, ni luces, ni personas, tan sólo él y la naturaleza.

Se acercaba la hora de comer cuando, al fin, la mano del hombre comenzaba a desaparecer y sólo se veían cada vez menos edificios esparcidos por el valle teñido de verde, y una carretera que se perdía en el cielo. Mousse iba caminando por la cuneta, y al girar la cabeza a la derecha, pudo ver un edificio de medio tamaño, con un cartel de fondo blanco y símbolos rojos que leía "Takahashi's" sobre la entrada. Sabiendo que sería bueno comer decentemente antes de empezar por terreno salvaje, y diciéndose que ese nombre le decía algo pero siendo incapaz de decir el que, decidió entrar y probar suerte.

Cuando cruzó el umbral, un fuerte olor agridulce atacó su olfato, y el sonido atenuado de risas y animadas conversaciones acarició su oído, haciendo que instantáneamente quedará complacido con el lugar. Se sentó en una mesa cerca del gran ventanal que servía de pared norte, y esperó pacientemente a que llegara un camarero, inspeccionando mientras el lugar con sus gafas puestas, por supuesto, como si de un campo de batalla se tratase.

El lugar estaba lleno de mesas para cuatro, redondas con unas flores en el centro para alegrarlas un poco, además del tipo de para dos personas en el que estaba sentado ahora mismo, que también eran circulares, pero de radio mucho menor, y sin flores. Unas cuantas columnas interiores, de estilo dórico, dividían psicológicamente el lugar. En la pared sur, en la parte más alejada desde la esquina donde se encontraba, estaba la barra, de madera y que se alargaba paralelamente a la pared. Había en ella platos con cosas para picar, que iban siendo renovados por otros cada poco tiempo. La chica que parecía ser la jefa del establecimiento no debía ser mucho mayor que él, estableció.

Rubia, pero no de bote, porque sus ojos verdes como jades denotaban inteligencia y viveza, ganada con la experiencia de años en el negocio. Una boca ancha, que mostraba unos dientes bien cuidados, se reía despreocupada ante uno de sus clientes, que se apoyaba sobre la barra para hablar a su misma altura. Entonces, dicho cliente se acercó más y la susurró algo que sólo ella pudo oír, y su expresión cambió radicalmente. Sus finas cejas se arquearon en enfado, sus mejillas se tornaron rojas por la rabia y su pecho empezó a subir y bajar muy deprisa. Pero lo más llamativo fueron sus ojos.

De repente, aquellas esmeraldas se tornaron rubíes, y la chica agarró al protestante consumidor del cuello del jersey y, elevándolo por encima de su cabeza sin aparente esfuerzo, lo llevó hasta la entrada principal, dónde abrió la puerta, y de una potente patada en el trasero, mandó al sinvergüenza a comer hierba. Tras terminar su trabajo, se limpio las manos en gesto de un trabajo bien hecho, con lo que se ganó unas risas de los otros clientes, y, ella también, ahora con una sonrisa en la cara y más calmada, se puso a inspeccionar el lugar.

No tardó en darse cuenta de que Mousse la miraba fijamente, aún a través de sus gruesas gafas, y se dirigió hacia su mesa, dispuesta a repetir el espectáculo si fuera preciso. En cuánto llegó a su mesa se sentó en frente de él, arrancándole una exclamación de sorpresa, a la que siguieron disculpas tartamudeadas. "Yo... yo lo siento, no, no quería mole- molestar, es sólo que estaba esperando y..."

Entonces, la dueña, que también hacia de camarera, se dio cuenta de que tenía delante un cliente que llevaba esperando un buen rato a que alguien le sirviese, además de no parecer mala persona, y, quitándole esas gruesas gafas, bastante guapo, con ese pelo largo y esas ropas exóticas. "De acuerdo, no pasa nada. Me llamo Kaiko, y recuerda que, si te pasas conmigo, lo único que vas a comer es hierba." Le advirtió con su voz firme pero divertida mientras reía al ver la expresión asustadiza que había puesto el chico.

Al verla sonreír tan abiertamente, Mousse se calmó un tanto, pero también se sintió un poco incómodo, ya que le eran muy extrañas las situaciones de este tipo, aunque los modales aprendidos por la fuerza tomaron el relevo. Se inclinó en señal de respeto, pero cuando haces eso sentado delante de una mesa, suele suceder que -TOC- uno se da contra la mesa. Esto divirtió mucho a Kaiko que se rió de una forma muy inocente, tal como hacen viejos amigos cuando uno de ellos se da un golpe tonto. Sin embargo, Mousse no supo diferenciar esa risa amistosa a las de desprecio que había recibido durante toda su vida, y se levantó enfadado, su aura, mezcla entre rojo y morado, manifestándose a su alrededor de manera atenuada, dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa con esa mujer que se reía de él.

Para entonces, ellos dos habían atraído la atención de todo el restaurante, y al ver la cara asesina que ese joven de ropas extrañas había puesto ante la inocente risa de Kaiko, un escalofrío recorrió a todos los presentes, y todas las caras pasaron a ser de tensión y alarma. Mousse tardó un poco en registrar la información que le llegaba por los sentidos, su juicio nublado por la ira, pero también por la desesperación y la desesperanza, pero cuando por fin se dio cuenta de las caras de miedo, tensión e incluso horror que habían en el lugar, cayó de rodillas y empezó a derramar las lágrimas que no había permitido salir la otra noche.

Kaiko estaba, cuando menos, sorprendida. Primero, parece tan tímido e inseguro, después esa mirada asesina que le había dado miedo de verdad, la primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo, y por último, se pone a llorar, desconsoladamente, como si no hubiera llorado nunca de verdad. Kaiko entonces le cogió como si fuera un niño, tan acurrucado en forma de bola estaba, y se lo llevó a la trastienda, dejando a una de las camareras al cargo. Una vez allí, le dejó sentado en un sillón, y esperó pacientemente frente a él a que se calmara un poco.

_"¡Ya basta Mu-Tzu, has de ser fuerte, no puedes mostrar debilidad, por tu sangre amazona!"_ Sin embargo, no dejaba de llorar, a pesar de que pensara que era indigno o cualquier otra estúpida excusa para no llorar. Y Kaiko seguía frente a él, aguantando calmada. Tras casi un cuarto de hora, el lloro se redujo a lágrimas silenciosas que caían por su rostro, creando ríos de luz eléctrica bajo la lámpara. "Hey, todavía no me has dicho tu nombre." Dijo Kaiko, como si siguiese la conversación interrumpida, como si el joven delante de ella no se hubiese derrumbado hace un momento.

La respuesta no llegó inmediatamente, y cuando lo hizo, llegó en forma de murmullo. "Mousse, me llamo Mousse." Y tras una pausa añadió "Un placer." Ella asintió. No sabía muy bien por qué, pero sentía la necesidad de ayudar a este joven, por lo que se preparó mentalmente para la tarea y preguntó. "Eh Mousse¿quieres hablar de algo?"

Mousse la miró un momento confuso. ¿Le estaba invitando a compartir sus problemas con ella? No podía ser. "Esto te va a aburrir. ¿De verdad quieres que te lo cuente?" Preguntó, bastante seguro de que la joven se daría cuenta de lo que acababa de proponer y querría echarse atrás. Justo como en Nerima. Justo como había sido toda su vida. Para su sorpresa, no fue así. "Hey Mousse, claro que quiero que me lo cuentes." Y le dedicó una sonrisa que hizo que las lágrimas dejaran de brotar.

Y empezó a contárselo, desde el principio, una niñez de desencantos y encuentros con la verdad, una juventud de estudio dedicado y problemas irresolubles, y una adolescencia de cambios descontrolados y desinformación interesada, y por último, como el acontecimiento más tristemente importante de su vida, su reciente entrada en la orfandad, tan repentina y violenta como una bofetada. E inesperada. Y no aguantó más, y las lágrimas volvieron a correr libres por sus mejillas. Pero esta vez Kaiko estaba allí con él. Ella había madurado también muy deprisa, demasiado para una chica con una familia estable, pero así había ocurrido. Y aún así, se horrorizó con lo que Mousse había tenido que pasar.

* * *

Cuando el chico chino pudo recuperar de nuevo la compostura, habían pasado cuatro horas, y el astro rey retornaba de nuevo a las tinieblas vestido de rojo, dejando a los mortales en compañía de la luna. Kaiko se dio cuenta al mirar por la ventana, y aunque se odiaba así misma por dejar al joven en ese momento, el deber como jefa del restaurante era imperativo en ese momento. "Hey Mousse, tengo que volver ahí fuera... ¿me acompañas?" Le invitó, al tiempo que se levantaba y le tendía una mano.

Una mano amiga es lo que vio Mousse en ese ofrecimiento. Y pensaba ayudar a su nueva amiga en todo lo que pudiese, pues ella le había ayudado a recuperar su juicio, a recoger los pedazos de su corazón y pegarlos de la mejor manera posible, y en el proceso, él mismo decidió que una parte de su corazón estaría dedicada a esa impresionante joven de cabellos de oro que le había proporcionado lo que nadie antes había hecho: compasión y amistad, y quizá...

"Bueno, ya estamos aquí. Creo que es un poco tarde ya para decirte esto, pero... ¡Bienvenido al Takahashi's¿Qué desea tomar?" Tras lo que ambos se pusieron a reír divertidos y sinceros. La conversación tornó entonces sobre temas de menor importancia, pero que sirvieron para que su amistad profundizase con el conocimiento el uno del otro. Sin embargo, pronto el tema de las despedidas apareció furtivo en la conversación.

"Creo que he de marcharme ya... ¿Puedo compensarte de alguna manera, Kaiko-chan?" Preguntó el joven, provocando que una sonrisa se dibujara en el rostro de su amiga, tanto por la pregunta en sí como por el "-chan". La chica meneó la cabeza suavemente mientras decía mirándole a los ojos. "No, no quiero nada. Con que te pases por aquí de vez en cuando para hablar estaré más que pagada. Y no te olvides de ponerte las gafas." Ante ese recordatorio, Mousse se sonrojó un poco, y se puso de nuevo las gafas en su lugar. Se despidió al salir por la puerta acristalada, y comenzó a caminar bajo las estrellas al lado de la carretera, de espaldas a la ciudad, pensando que, la próxima vez que se pasase por allí, podría pagar a Kaiko-chan trabajando un rato de camarero de gratis. Mientras Kaiko miraba su figura moverse y difuminarse bajo la luz plateada de la luna, la radio, olvidada en un rincón de la barra, cotorreaba sin que nadie la hiciese caso.

-Noticias de última hora. Las extrañas luces aparecidas sobre una región inexplorada no muy lejana a la zona del impacto del meteorito que volatilizó un pueblo entero hace unos días han desaparecido por completo. No se sabe nada sobre este raro fenómeno. Varias decenas de personas se habían reunido lo más cerca posible del fenómeno, aunque alguna de ellas, diciendo que el suceso "ha perdido interés" volvían ya a sus casas. En otro orden de cosas...-

Un escalofrío recorrió de pies a cabeza a Kaiko.

* * *

Sólo las estrellas y la esfera lechosa que era la luna acompañaban ahora a Mousse, y su luz se reflejaba en las líneas blancas de la carretera. A los lados, a unas docenas de metros, empezaba un bosque que trataba de recuperar el territorio perdido cuando el hombre extendió su mano de asfalto por entre los árboles. Tras haber estado caminando lo que a él le parecieron horas, se decidió a cruzar la carretera y adentrarse en el bosque. Ahora ni la luna ni las estrellas le acompañaban, sólo el sonido de su corazón y sus pensamientos.

Y cuando no tienes nada en lo que concentrarte, puedes oír tus pensamiento tomar el control, y empezar a interrogarte, y a hacerte recordar acciones pasadas, pensamientos olvidados. Las imágenes se iban agolpando en su mente, y era incapaz de retenerlas, al igual que era incapaz de sumergir de nuevo los sentimientos asociados a ellas. _"Recuerdo aquellas tardes corriendo por el bosque cerca del pueblo, jugando al escondite con Mol-Ran, Ol-Hun... No lo puedo creer, no puedo... Todos, todos... ¿Y por qué? Un maldito meteorito que decide caer sobre mi casa, sobre mi hogar... Está claro que si hay alguien hay arriba, me odia con toda sus ganas... Aunque bueno, también está Kaiko..."_ Y por fin, algo que no era desesperación o pena se mostró en su cara tras haber salido del Takahashi's.

Cuando estimó que se había internado lo suficiente como para estar seguro de que no tendría visitas inesperadas en medio de la noche, se sacó de entre sus ropas la pequeña tienda de campaña que siempre lleva consigo, la montó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y en un momento había hecho un fuego de campaña. Curiosamente, unos metros más allá, encontró un cartel que decía, en símbolos grandes y de color blanco, "Prohibido utilizar este cartel como leña". Al poco estaba ardiendo bajo las alegres llamas, mientras Mousse le daba los últimos retoques a la tienda, asegurándola contra vientos fuertes u otros posibles contratiempos.

No tardó en meterse en la tienda y ponerse a dormir en un saco, que, también, había sacado de entre sus ropas, como había hecho muchas más veces de lo que la gente creía, mientras visiones de su niñez y su reciente encuentro con la persona más amistosa y amable que él había conocido jamás se mezclaban en sueños abstractos y difusos, pero acogedores al mismo tiempo, que le llevaron de la mano con la forma de la de Kaiko, mediana y de dedos largos y cuidados, pero con marcas del trabajo y de un agarre de tenaza, a un sueño, aún con algunos abruptos, tranquilo y libre de pesadillas, totalmente contrario al que había tenido que sufrir el día anterior, consecución de recuerdos retorcidos y esperanzas truncadas.

Y la luna se tiñó de rojo cuando nadie la miraba.

* * *

La mañana llegó fresca en el bosque, y un poco de humo gris salía todavía del fuego del día anterior, mientras los pájaros silvestres se cantaban los unos a los otros y al amanecer, y a los rayos de luz que se colaban indiscretos entre las copas de los árboles para reflejarse en la tela naranja de la tienda de campaña dónde Mousse seguía todavía tranquilamente dormido, sus gafas a un lado. Sin embargo, en un descuido, el chico que se convierte en pato había dejado la cremallera a medio correr, y un gato silvestre, había encontrado el regazo de Mousse un lugar muy cómodo, y se había acurrucado allí, no sin antes soltar un sonoro maullido.

Que por supuesto, despertó a Mousse, que todavía soñoliento, y sin las gafas, reconoció en el gato silvestre a Shampoo, y antes siquiera de pensar en lo improbable de la situación, saltó, aún dentro del saco, fuera de la tienda. Se deshizo del saco y se sacó otras gafas de reserva de ese lugar misterioso suyo que se encuentra entre su ropa, y se acercó despacio, temiendo lo peor en el peor momento, mientras iba diciendo muy bajo, como con miedo.

"Shampoo... Shampoo... ¿estás ahí? Shampoo..." Por fin alcanzó la tela desabrochada que hacía de puerta y la apartó. Hay estaba, todavía, el gato salvaje con una mirada que se podría calificar de confusa. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta el joven, este gato no tenía esas puntiagudas orejas que la amazona si tenía y, sacándole a la luz del sol, su pelaje resultaba parecer un rubio atenuado, recordándole a su nueva amiga. Sonriendo, se colocó al gato entre su regazo de nuevo, el cual se mostraba bastante agradecido, y se puso a preparar el desayuno.

Cuando hubo terminado, dando las sobras al gato como si de una mascota se tratara, y se puso de nuevo en camino, justo después de ver al gato perderse entre los árboles cuando lo hubo liberado, ahora con una sonrisa en la cara, pensando en que, tal vez, debiera acelerar el momento de su siguiente visita al Takahashi's.

Tras unas cuantas horas de caminata, los árboles, en un momento, se acabaron, como si una pared invisible se interpusiese entre él y la tierra que se encontraba a unos pasos más adelante. Y es que otra carretera atravesaba como una arteria obstruida y seca el bosque verde y vital. Se acercó a la cuneta y se dispuso a pasar. Miró hacia un lado, y no vio nada, giró la cabeza, y vio al gato que le había despertado esa mañana acercándose paralelo a él a la carretera. Un coche apareció por el desnivel a unos cientos de metros. El gato empezó a cruzar. El coche se acercaba muy rápido.

Mousse sonrió al ver a ese tranquilo animal que tanto le recordaba a Kaiko-chan, y se puso a cruzar peligrosamente sin mirar al otro lado. El coche se acercaba. Y Mousse terminó de cruzar, y llamo al gato desde el otro lado, amortiguando con su voz el sonido del coche acercándose a toda velocidad. Y le seguía llamando, y el gato atraído por quién le había dado comida y calor empezó a pasar inseguro por el manto de asfalto, pues era su primera vez. Y el sonido del coche se hizo muy fuerte, y Mousse lo oyó, y se dio la vuelta, y vio horrorizado un coche rojo a toda velocidad, justo por el carril por donde iba el gato, por donde iba Kaiko-chan. Y le rebasó en un segundo, y estaba a un palmo de Kaiko-chan. Y se oyó un golpe hueco, y el coche siguió su camino, sin ni siquiera frenar ni un poco, y se perdió en el siguiente desnivel.

El joven chino fue corriendo donde había quedado aplastado el cuerpo del gato, que estaba aplanado por la parte media, por donde la rueda le había pasado por encima, parte de sus entrañas esparcidas a su alrededor. Mirándolo a los ojos vio el vació de la muerte, y esos ojos se convirtieron en los de Kaiko-chan, que le imploraban silenciosos que los salvase. Y mientras se perdía en la nada que esos ojos reflejaban se hizo una promesa, que una vez jurada, le sacó de la perdición de esos ojos_. "No volveré a dejar que esto ocurra. No dejaré jamás que nadie que me importa muera mientras yo observo impotente. No volveré a estar impotente en una situación así, lo juro por mi herencia amazona y ante Sylphé, mi diosa."_ Con esto, recogió el cuerpo aplastado del gato, y lo enterró al modo amazona cerca de los árboles, tras lo cual rezó una simple oración de bienaventuranza, se inclinó, y partió de nuevo a la vera de la carretera, de vuelta al único lugar, a la única persona que le daría la herramienta para poder cumplir su promesa.

Mousse volvía a Nerima.

* * *

N.A: Bueno, el tercero, y la cosa se complica. ¿Qué os han parecido esos párrafos donde utilizó constantemente el "y"¿Qué os hacía sentir? Es que trato de ver qué provoca... Agradecer también a todos los que me habéis dejado reviews, tanto aquí como en el songfic, y sobretodo a Davinci, y que sepas que hay gente que te apoya, por ejemplo éste tu humilde servidor, dedicándote está humilde obra de literatura moderna, je. Como siempre, opiniones, sugerencias y críticas serán bien recibidas y tenidas en cuenta si tienen fundamento, y si por supuesto son mandadas en forma de review o emilio. Un placer, y hasta la próxima. 


	4. y una forma de luchar

**Sayonara Amazonas**

* * *

Ni los personajes de este capítulo ni los de los dos anteriores, exceptuando a Ti-Er y a Kaiko, son míos. Son... bueno, ya lo deberías saber. Sí, de Rumiko Takahashi. Dado que no hay ánimo de lucro en esta pequeña obra, lo de denunciar y tal... vamos, que no lo hagáis, leñe.

Una vez más, _"así"_ es chino y -asa- el sonido de una TV, o una radio, etc...

* * *

**...y un modo de luchar.**

"Esto es increíble. Dos días y seguimos esperando a que ese cegatón decida volver. Está claro que Cologne me está ocultando algo. Quizá incluso a Shampoo. No se... está tan extraña, es decir, aún más de lo normal, desde lo del meteorito... Ahh, que aburrimiento, aquí sentado sin hacer nada. Aunque no han estado mal estos... ya casi tres días de descanso y paz. Aunque no se, siento como si esto sólo fuera la calma antes de la tormenta..." Así pensaba Ranma Saotome mientras jugaba aburrido con unos palillos sentado en una de las mesas del Nekohanten, mientras la joven guerrera amazona Shampoo, y la jefa de la extinta tribu Cologne terminaban las últimas tareas para dejar el restaurante preparado para el próximo día, una vez más como habían hecho por ya casi dos años.

"Sí, realmente esta ha sido una espera muy extraña... Sin Shampoo intentando ahogarme en uno de sus abrazos, o Cologne y sus triquiñuelas, aunque tampoco deben estar de humor después de... bueno, eso. Tampoco nuevos desafíos de Ryoga, ni siquiera de Kuno... todo muy extraño..." En ese momento, Akane entró por la puerta del Nekohanten sin ni siquiera hacer caso al cartel de cerrado o a las amazonas, dirigiéndose directamente a su prometido, con un extraño paquete entre las manos y una sonrisa extraña en la cara.

"Uh, uh... sonrisa extraña, paquete mal envuelto... ¡Oh no! Akane ha vuelto a cocinar algo... Hay cosas que nunca cambian." Ranma se levantó rápido para ir a por un bol de lo que fuera, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Akane lo agarró de los hombros con un agarre de acero, lo sentó en la mesa y le destapó el paquete justo debajo de las narices. Con una sonrisa de esas tan peligrosas le instó a que lo probara, y Ranma, tragando saliva, decidió mirar en las profundidades de ese "plato" tan especial.

Ranma estaba sorprendido. Tuvo que reconocer que ese plato de arroz tres delicias parecía, al menos, arroz. Aunque las similitudes acababan ahí. Ese color tirando a marrón sugería un desafortunado cambio de salsas. Y el hecho de que tenía la consistencia del cemento recién echado mostraba claramente el uso de mayonesa en una receta en la que no hay ni una "y". Y los OSCNI ("Objetos Supuestamente Comestibles No Identificados") que adornaban la creación tenían una textura que recordaba mucho a la de la madera de la tabla de cortar.

Volvió a mirar a Akane tras haber jugado un poco con un trozo de la parte de la sustancia que más se parecía al arroz real que ahora tenía entre los palillos, y vio que la sonrisa presagiaba cada vez más peligro. Volvió a tragar sonoramente y se acercó a cámara lenta el pedazo de comida, deseando fervientemente que algo le ayudase a escapar de esta situación. Pero nada pasó, y el trozo entró en su boca, provocando que Ranma recordara dolorosamente para su sentido del gusto el por qué de alejarse lo más posible de la comida de Akane.

Sin embargo, como tenía suficiente con tener dolor de estómago, y no quería también uno de cabeza, puso a tiempo una cara de satisfacción, lo que gustó mucho a Akane, que chilló como una niña pequeña, y probó suerte. "Esto... Akane, yo ya he cenado y-"

"¡Come!" Le interrumpió la chica, toda la alegría desaparecida de su voz. "Vale." Respondió el chico con la cabeza gacha, sabiendo cual sería su destino: Unos días en cama por un terrible dolor de estómago. De nuevo se puso a elegir alguna parte de la masa informe que pudiera pasar por solamente tóxica para cualquier ser normal. Cuando hubo encontrado una que todavía no se había quedado tan duro como el cemento armado, pues la mayonesa parecía tener ese curioso efecto en el arroz, mezcla que sólo a Akane se le podía ocurrir, se lo fue acercando a la boca, esta vez algo más rápido, sabiendo que ni Shampoo ni Cologne se atreverían a molestar a Akane cuando estaba en modo "Buscar y Alimentar a Ranma".

Pero, justo cuando el trozo estaba a escasos milímetros de la boca abierta de Ranma, se oyó el ruido de la puerta abierta de golpe, y mientras todos miraban hacia allá, Ranma aprovechó para deshacerse de lo que tenía entre los palillos, y, pensándolo mejor, de todo el plato. Cuando él también miró a la puerta vio al joven que estaban esperando, y como Saotome que era, se puso a hablar sin darse cuenta de los cambios por los que Mousse había pasado.

"Bueno, ya era hora. ¿Se puede saber donde te habías metido, cegatón?" Rápidamente se puso en posición de combate, esperando que el amazona saltara hacía él gritando algo así como "¿Cómo te atreves a insultarme delante de mí amada Shampoo? Pagarás por esto Saotome." o algo por el estilo. Pero el ataque nunca vino, ni siquiera una respuesta. Mousse entró cerrando la puerta, cruzó el comedor en silencio, mirando al frente y se colocó ante Cologne, que le miraba entre seria e interesada. La temperatura en la habitación bajó unos grados cuando Mousse dijo esas pocas palabras, mirando al suelo.

_"Anciana Ku-Lohn, mi Matriarca, entrenaré en sus enseñanzas hasta que no me quede un ápice de fuerza en el cuerpo o usted diga que sea suficiente."_ Cologne asintió y se dispuso a hablar cuando fue cortada por el joven amazona, que había levantado de nuevo la cabeza. _"Pero no volveré a dejar que se me trate como un esclavo. He abierto los ojos, Matriarca, por una razón que yace fuera de esta agonizante tribu a la que se agarra tan desesperadamente. La razón, la causa, por la que entregaré mi vida cuando me llegue la hora."_

Silencio. El aire era tan pesado que se podía cortar con un cuchillo, hasta que la diminuta matriarca empezó a ser rodeada por su aura azulada, mientras que sus cabellos blancos desafiaban a la gravedad y sus ojos pasaron a ser totalmente blancos, y las arrugas de su cara se contorsionaban en ira y rabia, dándola el aspecto de una aparición demoníaca. Su voz, profunda y chirriante, iba a la perfección para confirmar esa descripción_. "Como te atreves, macho irrespetuoso, a siquiera pensar que la gran tribu amazona, cuya historia se extiende a través de tres mil años, este cerca de su fin. Mereces la muerte por eso, Mu-Tzu."_

Sin embargo, aunque la jefa de las amazonas se mostraba cada vez más temible, Mousse no dio muestras de temor, e incluso se permitió que una pequeña sonrisa se mostrara en su cara. _"Puede ser, pero no serás tú la que me la de¿verdad Ku-Lohn?"_ Mousse había llegado al punto crítico. Se jugaría el todo por el todo. La vida por respeto... por ahora. "Mal momento para recordar que odio apostar..." Se dijo suspirando mentalmente_. "¿Y por qué razón no debería matarte aquí y ahora?"_ Le respondió irritada una Cologne cuya aura brillaba cada vez más.

""Alea jacta est"" Pensó antes de empezar a hablar _"Es obvio¿no?"_ Comenzando con la frase que Cologne tanto había usado últimamente. _"Tú querías, no, quieres que aprenda una de las escuelas, a pesar de haber mejores opciones, como por ejemplo Ryoga. Pero quieres enseñarme a mí, el ser que más odias en este mundo. Y estás dispuesta a aguantarme, por lo que la razón que te guardas bajo la manga ha de ser importante. Es lógico pensar que hay algo en mí que me hace apto para aprender. Entonces, si me mataras, ya no podrías enseñar las escuelas y dejar tu legado." _Shampoo tradujo todo el intercambio para los dos que no sabía chino.

Ranma, Akane y Shampoo se quedaron boquiabiertos tras las palabras de Mousse, que parecieron perdurar varios minutos en el aire. ¿Odiar¿Razón bajo la manga¿Legado¿Qué quería decir Mousse con todo eso? Y más importante aún¿como es que Mousse había cambiado tanto en tres días? Antes de que ninguno pudiese preguntar alguna de las cuestiones que explotaban en sus mentes, la matriarca hizo su primer movimiento. Se calmó. Su pelo volvió a ser preso de la gravedad, sus ojos volvieron a ser normales y dejó de servir como lamparita de noche.

Y sonrió incluso. Una sonrisa cansada e incluso apenada se puso a la altura de Mousse, que se echó para atrás. Había esperado dolor, ira, e incluso la muerte, pero que ese saco de arrugas le sonriese estaba fuera de la lista. La matriarca suspiró y comenzó a hablar, de nuevo en japonés, muy bajo, y por una vez, como una anciana. "¿Tú amas a mi bisnieta, Mousse?" Fue una pregunta tan clara y sencilla que... se tuvo que sentar a pensarla seriamente.

Las cuestiones más sencillas suelen ser las más difíciles de comprender.

"¿Amar a Xian-Pu? Pues claro¿verdad¿O no¿O no la amo, y sólo la deseo¿Qué es lo que sentía por Xian-Pu¿Y lo que siento ahora? Es lo mismo. Sí, lo que sentía antes y lo que siento ahora es lo mismo. Pero diferente." La miró a los ojos, a través de los gruesos cristales de sus gafas. Vio que eran desafiantes, y apartó la mirada. "Entonces¿por qué, por qué? Es culpa de Saotome, es culpa de Saotome. Siempre me he dicho eso. ¿Es verdad?" Ahora miró a los ojos de quien había sido el obstáculo entre Shampoo y él. Vio burla, y debajo honor, junto al orgullo, incluso algo de simpatía. Y un brillo profundo le descubrió que allí había amor. "Pero¿para quién¿Para quién guarda ese amor¿Es para Akane Tendo¿Para esa chica que le pega y le insulta?" Sondeó entonces los ojos de la joven, y vio preocupación, pero también orgullo y un carácter fuerte. Y también descubrió el mismo brillo que en Ranma, el brillo del amor que apenas se contiene por la razón. "Puede ser... tan sólo puede... ¿es esto el juego del amor¿O una broma macabra de nuestra diosa para divertirse a nuestras expensas? De nuevo¿amo a Xian-Pu? Sí, de una manera..." Terminó, pensando para si.

"Sí, de una manera..." Pero es que Mousse había pensado en alto la última respuesta que se había dado, y ésta había sido tan débil al decirla como había sido al pensarla. Era extraño para los que habían oído esas palabras tan vacías, huecas como un globo que en cualquier momento podría explotar, dejando salir la verdad detrás de una falsa declaración, ver ahora a quien las había pronunciado, ahí sentado en una silla, mirando al suelo a través de sus gafas, su largo pelo negro cayéndole por sus hombros y por sus ropas blancas, ahora llenas de suciedad que las teñía de gris por el largo viaje que no había hecho sino comenzar, un joven que parecía ser mucho más profundo de lo que todos pensaban que eran, cierta amazona incluida.

"Pero¿por qué¿Por qué me pregunta esto ahora?" Esta pregunta tomó a la matriarca por sorpresa, algo que no pasó desapercibido para ninguno de ellos. Cologne además sonrió, una sonrisa llena de pena y arrepentimiento que la hizo aparentar más edad de la que ella tenía... o bueno, sólo la edad que ella tenía, con eso basta. La Anciana habló por fin, pero esta vez sin su sequedad o malicia especiales para con el chico que se convierte en pato, sino con algo que podría ser... ¿orgullo?

"Has cambiado Mousse. Como una flor que es semilla, y ahora guarda en su interior la promesa de un árbol alto y robusto. Un árbol que ayudará a los exhaustos a recuperarse bajo su cobijo. Te estás volviendo lo que él quería..." Entonces, sacudió la cabeza y volvió a su neutralidad y a su calmada expresión, tierra de tretas, engaños y segundas intenciones, hablándoles como si ninguna revelación se hubiese hecho esa noche que será recordada.

"Muy bien entonces. El entrenamiento empieza mañana. Ahora, todo el mundo a dormir." Ordenó en tono definitivo la diminuta amazona, con lo que cada cual empezó a dirigirse a la cama, algunos a unos metros de distancia, otros unas calles más allá. La jefa de las Niejzu también se dirigió a su habitación, encaramada a su bastón, a saltitos. Se despidió de Shampoo mientras discretamente presionaba un punto de presión retardado que había utilizado ya casi media semana, y devolvió la despedida de buenas noches de Mousse sin mucho afán. Era hora de retomar su otra ocupación, en la que sólo podía trabajar cuando estaba sola.

* * *

Su habitación era un desorden total. Libros y más libros, de hojas amarillentas y arrugadas, manchadas con sangre y café, estaban esparcidos por el suelo, mostrando métodos arcaicos de entrenamiento, crónicas milenarias y descripciones tintadas con paranoia del fin del mundo, todo ello plasmado en los símbolos de uno de los dialectos más atesorados por las amazonas. Sobre la cama inmaculada unas ropas ceremoniales descansaban sin vida bajo la luz de la lamparita de noche. En la pared, encima del escritorio, fotos del meteorito que le había dado un nuevo rumbo a su vida, junto a varios planisferios celestes de diferentes tamaños sostenidos por chinchetas. Justo debajo de la ventana, ahora cerrada como siempre, la pantalla de un ordenador.

El ordenador no era nada del otro mundo, simplemente lo suficiente para escribir mensajes de correo electrónico y enviarlos mientras se escucha algo de música, como el último CD de Queen o The Beatles que estaban sobre la torre, totalmente desprotegidos, sus carcasas perdidas entre el desorden general, signo inequívoco de alguien que, o lleva muchos años en el mundillo de la informática, o es muy desordenado. En todo caso, Cologne no tardó mucho en encender el ordenador, que empezó a ronronear suavemente, y mientras cargaba, recogió una silla de madera del suelo y la colocó frente al aparato. Para cuando sacó una balda móvil con el teclado y el ratón encima, el ordenador le daba la bienvenida con unas letras blancas que ocupaban casi toda la pantalla.

La pantalla se puso entonces negra, y la habitación quedó a oscuras al haber apagado la lamparita de noche, a excepción de las pocas letras, pequeñas y blancas, que mostraba la pantalla. Sin más preámbulo, se conectó a Internet y entró al sistema que tanto les había costado desarrollar a las más inteligentes de su tribu. Se asemejaba a los mensajes que puedes enviar a un correo electrónico, sólo que, mediante una serie de protocolos y conexiones, los mensajes llegaban prácticamente al instante, por lo que se podía mantener una conversación bastante fluida sin tener que utilizar el teléfono, que ya no sería seguro.

Se registró con la clave correspondiente, y comprobó complacida que su interlocutor preferido estaba ya allí, en la "sala virtual", como lo llamaron sus creadoras. Comenzó a escribir calmada, ninguna emoción se mostraba en su cara.

"Ésta va a ser una de las últimas veces que nos comuniquemos así¿verdad?"

La respuesta no se hizo esperar, y apareció como un rayo en el cielo.

"Sí, Cologne-chan. Supongo que ya habrás preparado las ropas¿no?"

La matriarca miró hacia la cama, donde las agrias ropas yacían y asintió.

"Ya están preparadas. Bueno¿alguna noticia por ahí?"

"Lo que ya sabrás: Casi ha acabado con China. No sabemos cual será su siguiente paso, aunque suponemos que pasará al siguiente país más cercano. Corea, Rusia, India... No parece tener mucha prisa. Parece que no os va a tener en cuenta. Pero hablando de cosas menos serias¿ya has arreglado los problemas con los chicos? He oído que están siendo bastante... revoltosos."

La pequeña amazona volvió a asentir mientras sonreía, le había hecho gracia lo de "revoltosos".

"No lo sabes tú bien. Pero sí, mañana empezarán. Umm, me pregunto cuál será la reacción de Saotome ante la primera parte de la escuela. Siempre ha sido un chico tan vital y lleno de orgullo por su escuela..."

"Ya, eso he oído. Bueno, creo que esto es todo. Adiós, y suerte con los chicos y con esa historia que estabas escribiendo. Me encantó lo que me enviaste. Hasta luego."

"Intentaré hacer algo más, pero no te prometo nada. Hasta luego."

Se desconectó, apagó el ordenador, y se quedó a oscuras. Y pensó. "Sí, intentaré seguir con esa historia, lo intentaré... por ti."

* * *

Ranma andaba sobre un riachuelo de diamantes reflejo de la luz de la luna menguante que guiaba los pasos de los jóvenes hacia el dojo Tendo. Más bien era su sombra la que se difuminaba sobre la corriente de agua del canal al que tantas veces había caído, ahora envuelto en sombras, y Ranma no era capaz de apartar la mirada de esa imagen que se movía tan libre por el líquido elemento que tenía un papel tan importante en su vida. Estuvo así, pensando sobre esa imagen mientras andaba sin esfuerzo por la valla, gran parte del recorrido, hasta que su prometida, que había pasado en un estado parecido el viaje de vuelta, rompió el silencio con una pregunta.

"Ranma¿qué crees que esta pasando?" Había algo de preocupación en la voz de Akane, algo que no pasó desapercibido para Ranma. "No lo se, Akane. Hay algo raro, eso seguro, pero no se que es exactamente." "Pero tiene que ver con Cologne, eso está claro. Ya me imaginaba que todavía nos escondía algo, pero al parecer hay más de lo que ninguno de nosotros había imaginado. Ahh... sólo nos queda esperar, y yo odio esperar... bueno, si no hay más remedio. Al menos, con un poco de suerte mañana empezaremos el entrenamiento. Tengo ganas de ver que son esas escuelas..." Así siguió pensando el joven Saotome hasta que el sueño le alcanzó en la cama.

Poco sabía él que esa escuela le cambiaría la vida (A¡Qué topicazo¿no? Ranma: Pues sí, es un topicazo, pero tú sabrás. A¡Hey, qué tú estás durmiendo ignorante de que esta noche será la última de tu vieja vida! Ranma: Pues bueno, si tu lo dices...)

* * *

El día había pasado sin incidente de mención, excepto que Mousse estuvo todo el día ignorando totalmente a Ranma, lo cual era extraño, ni una promesa de muerte ni ningún ataque por sorpresa, pero es que también había ignorado a Shampoo durante todo el día, lo que era más raro que un día sin lluvia en Nerima. Simplemente se había ocupado de tomar los pedidos diciendo las mínimas palabras posibles, y cuando la matriarca le había mandado ponerse a cocinar, ni siquiera había rechistado, ni tan sólo asentir con la cabeza, simplemente había entrado en la cocina y había empezado a preparar lo que Ranma y Shampoo le gritaban. No se había quitado las gafas en todo el día.

Bueno, al fin y al cabo, lo normal en Nerima es un puñado de extrañezas¿no?

Poco después de apagar la televisión y dar la vuelta al cartel de abierto dejándolo en cerrado, los cuatro se dirigían a un pequeño terreno despejado que estaba detrás del Café. Los tres chicos estaban de alguna manera impacientes, cada cuál por una razón distinta y todos escondiéndolo. Y Cologne lo sabía muy bien, leyéndolo como estaba en los cuerpos, y sobretodo en los ojos, de sus pupilos. Llegaron por fin al lugar de entrenamiento, y se pusieron en línea, mientras Cologne se colocó frente a ellos, y empezó a hablar como aquella vez que le enseñó el Hiryuu Shoten Ha a Ranma.

"Muy bien. Ya sabéis que vais a aprender unas escuelas de terrible poder. Confío en que sabréis utilizarlas dignamente y con honor." En este punto miró fijamente a Mousse por un momento y continuó. "Supongo que ya tendréis una idea aproximada de las bases de las escuelas, pero por si acaso, os daré unas pocas pistas."

"En primer lugar, la del Dragón. Se dice que es la más poderosa, aunque hay que tener en cuenta que las tres escuelas se complementan. El dragón, ser de poderosa magia y terrible poder, es el símbolo de la escuela en la que más conocimiento de uno mismo se necesita. En segundo lugar, la del Rayo, cuyas técnicas precisan de un increíble control sobre uno mismo. Y por último, la del Volcán, dónde el conocimiento de tus alrededores es primario." Les explicó, con voz solemne y seria, los cantos de los pájaros que se iban a dormir adornando sus palabras.

"Tras haberlo pensado mucho, he decidido quién aprenderá que escuela. Ranma aprenderá la del Dragón, Shampoo la del Rayo y Mousse la del Volcán. Si tenéis algo que objetar..." Dejó ella en el aire. En realidad no se esperaba que nadie le dijese nada, así que cuando Mousse carraspeó y empezó a hablar, le pareció que algo estaba fuera de su sitio. "Mi Matriarca, acaba de decir que la escuela del Dragón es supuestamente la más poderosa¿no?" Ella asintió. "Entonces, quisiera ser yo el que aprenda esa escuela."

_"No, Mu-Tzu. Tu entrenamiento en las Armas Ocultas te hace mejor dotado para la escuela del Volcán. Es mejor de esta manera. Te vuelvo a recordar que, aunque se dice que la del Dragón es la más poderosa, eso no quiere decir que la del Volcán esté por debajo. Simplemente, los efectos de las técnicas de la escuela del Dragón son más... vistosos que las del Volcán."_ Mousse asintió tras haber pensado unos momentos, y Cologne continuó con su primera clase. "Muy bien entonces. Es necesario que aprendáis bien las bases de las escuelas. Prestad atención." Habló la matriarca con una voz profunda y sobrenatural, como si estuviese poseída.

"El dragón prepara el alba para alzar el vuelo."

"El rayo, tan rápido y efímero como la vida de los mortales."

"El volcán, que viste vida hasta que desata muerte."

Cologne volvió a su ser normal para observar como sus tres pupilos la miraban muy confundidos. Meneó la cabeza al tiempo que suspiraba. "Bueno, os habéis enterado¿no?" Todos asintieron. "Muy bien, tenéis un día para comprender las bases de vuestra escuela correspondiente, y mañana me la tendréis que explicar, a ser posible con un ejemplo práctico. ¿De acuerdo? Pues hala, todo el mundo a su casa." Y con eso, se dirigió a saltitos de bastón hacia el Nekohanten.

Los tres jóvenes se miraron, y Ranma habló por los tres. "No he entendido nada."

Cologne le oyó, y sólo un pensamiento pasó por su mente centenaria.

"¡Ay Sylphé, dame paciencia!"

* * *

N.A: Siento haber tardado más de lo normal, pero es que los exámenes son algo terrible. Bueno, el entrenamiento está empezado, y Ranma, Mousse y Shampoo deberán encontrarse para poder comprender las escuelas legendarias. Ahora bien, nunca he hecho escenas de lucha en serio, así que, si alguien querría enviarme alguna recomendación o consejo sobre el tema, le estaría muy agradecido. Una vez más, agradecer a todos los que me habéis enviado reviews para que siga escribiendo. Un simple "sigue escribiendo" es un inmenso apoyo que ayuda a seguir adelante. Un placer, y hasta luego. 


	5. Eureka o Las Razones del Dragón

**Sayonara Amazonas**

* * *

Los personajes de esta historia, exceptuando a Ti-Er y a Kaiko, no son de mi propiedad. Son... bueno, ya lo deberías saber. Sí, de Rumiko Takahashi. Dado que no hay ánimo de lucro en esta pequeña obra, lo de denunciar y tal... vamos, que no lo hagáis, leñe.

Una vez más, _"así"_ es chino y -asa- el sonido de una TV, o una radio, etc...

**

* * *

**

Eureka o Las Razones del Dragón

Un color rojizo se extendía por el cielo, dándole el aspecto de un mar de penurias, mientras resquicios del sol todavía asomaban por encima del horizonte. La luz anaranjada que proyectaban por Nerima le daba un toque mágico al lugar, creando sombras largísimas que se perdían y mezclaban con otras. Cuatro personas, tres jóvenes y otra no tanto, se mantenían firmes contra la luz y la brisa que corría por entre las casas y los árboles. Estaban en un pequeño solar en desuso, donde yacían apilados grandes tubos de cemento que jamás serían usados, a la expectativa.

"Ranma, enséñame si has comprendido." Dijo la Anciana Matriarca del pueblo Niejzu, estudiando al joven de la coleta que dio un paso al frente de los tres. Ese joven había hecho maravillas antes, y puede que hoy volviera a hacer una.

"Por supuesto Cologne. Ya verá..." Le respondió el joven heredero de la "Escuela de Artes Marciales Todo Vale", con mayor confianza en cada palabra, la increíble concentración de ese sentimiento mostrándose en forma de aura que se revolvía a su alrededor. El chico empezó a concentrarse, adoptando una pose más recogida, y su aura le imitó, lo que interesó bastante a la amazona. Tras unos minutos de esta manera, Ranma adoptó la misma posición que se necesita para ejecutar un Moko Takabisha. Sin embargo, cuando parecía que iba a soltar toda su confianza en una bola de energía, cruzó sus dedos y puso las palmas hacia afuera, como si quisiera hacerse sonar los huesos de los dedos.

Este movimiento interesó aún más a la vieja amazona, que levantó una ceja y se animó a hablar. "Y bien Ranma¿ahora qué?" Preguntó, camuflando su interés bajo un tono de aburrimiento. Ranma sólo respondió una cosa con voz tensa e inestable. "Lán-zame alg-go."

La réplica no se hizo esperar por parte de la matriarca, que quería probar una suposición que había hecho. "Mousse, lánzale una de las armas que llevas." El joven amazona la miró sólo un momento, pero muy intensamente, y se volvió. Apuntó, y en un segundo una punta de lanza atada a una cadena se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia las manos del joven Saotome.

Entonces, cuando la punta estaba a punto de atravesarle la palma de una mano, hubo un destello de luz acompañado de un chisporroteo, y la punta cayo inerte al suelo. Shampoo se quedó boquiabierta, mientras que Mousse levantó una ceja muy como lo había hecho su matriarca, y ésta lanzó su bastón, con dirección a la cabeza del joven que se convertía en chica. El bastón se acercó, se acercó... hasta impactar en la cabeza de Ranma, tirándole al suelo. Se levantó pesadamente y miró con algo parecido a una mezcla de orgullo y confusión a la dueña del bastón que había evitado su nueva técnica.

"Hey¿por qué has hecho?" Preguntó molesto el joven Saotome mientras se acercaba a ella con su bastón bien agarrado con una mano mientras con la otra se frotaba el lugar donde había hecho doloroso impacto el proyectil.

"Está claro que todavía tienes que mejorar mucho, pero esto me demuestra que has entendido. Me ha resultado interesante que hayas utilizado el Moko Takabisha como técnica base." Con esto, Cologne le arrebató el bastón en un parpadeo, a lo que el chico no le dio mayor importancia, y se puso a hablar con Shampoo. Sin embargo, la conversación se convirtió en murmullos, y después en nada, al adentrarse Ranma en los recuerdos del día, cuando por fin había comprendido lo que significaba ser un alumno de la escuela del Dragón.

* * *

"El dragón prepara el alba para alzar el vuelo." Dijo en voz alta Ranma mientras caminaba de vuelta al dojo Tendo por las calles de Nerima. No podía empezar si quiera a imaginar por donde iban los tiros. Estaba perdido, y a él no le gustaba vivir en la ignorancia, pues ya lo había hecho suficiente para su gusto. Las prometidas, el contrato de Seppuku... la mayoría por culpa de su imitación de padre, pero algunas por su falta de ganas de saber. Eso, sin embargo, no pasaría más, pues después de la boda fallida se había dicho algo. Había sido aquella noche en la que Akane le dijo que estaba cansada de luchar, con lágrimas en los ojos. Eso le convenció de que debería saber más sobre las situaciones en las que se metía. Empezaron desde entonces una ronda de charlas con su madre, que comenzaban al venir del trabajo en el Nekohanten. Y ahora estaba realmente impaciente por llegar a la de hoy, ya que en las anteriores su madre había sido capaz de ayudarle bastante con algunos problemas que tenía. 

Así que, acelerando el paso bajo la luz eléctrica de las farolas, en unos minutos se encontraba cruzando el umbral del edificio que fácilmente podría llamar hogar, la casa de la familia Tendo. Anunció su llegada del trabajo, y su madre, Kasumi y Akane salieron a recibirle, cada una por diferentes motivos. Estaba preocupado por la tarea que se la avecinaba, y eso lo notaron sus dos mujeres más preciadas.

"¿Qué pasa hijo¿Acaso hay algo que te preocupa?" Le preguntó su madre, preocupación mostrándose en su voz. Ante eso, y una mirada de igual preocupación que Akane jamás hubiese confirmado a nadie, el chico sonrió agradecido. "Oh mamá, no es nada importante, aunque me gustaría hablar de ello contigo." Su madre asintió en respuesta, y el grupo se internó en la casa.

En el salón ya se hallaban todos los habitantes de la casa, y, como era ya tradición, la lucha por la comida entre Genma y Ranma había dado comienzo, muy reñida entre las triquiñuelas de uno y la habilidad superior del otro. Tal era la algarabía que el sonido de la televisión, sintonizada en Fuji TV, en pleno programa de noticias, era eclipsado por los ruidos de la pelea, además de que todos los comensales miraban atentamente a sus platos para no tener que ver una lucha que había pasado a mayores. La televisión daba otro aviso.

-Según nuestro corresponsal en China, Hideako Anno, nuevas luces misteriosas han sido avistadas por los pobladores cercanos a la cordillera de Bayankala, en la provincia de Quinghai¿no es así, Hideako? Sí, Nakaguchi, así es. De nuevo el fenómeno de las luces misteriosas, al que me he permitido darle el nombre de "Advenimientos", se ha vuelto a producir aquí, en la provincia de Quinghai, con causas desconocidas. Ese nombre no es en vano, pues ya son muchos los que siguen esas luces allá donde aparecen. En efecto, este fenómeno y el que se produjo a unos cientos de kilómetros de aquí presentan las mismas características, es decir, luces extrañas que se elevan unos kilómetros por encima de una zona muy concreta. Esta vez, también, el epicentro es de muy difícil acceso, ya que se encuentra en un altísimo monte que tiene varios nombres: Monte de los Pájaros, del Destino o del Fénix, entre otros. Nada más por ahora, se despide Hideako Anno desde China para informativos Fuji TV.-

En el instante en el que el reportero desapareció de la pantalla del televisor, la batalla por la comida al estilo Todo Vale finalizó, con una ligera ventaja por parte de la nueva generación. Las familias se dispersaron entonces como si se tratara de un movimiento estudiado. Soun y Genma, a jugar al go, Akane a su habitación y Nabiki a la suya, Nodoka y Kasumi a fregar y Ranma... bueno, con Ranma era con el único que no se podía estar seguro. Esta vez decidió quedarse en el salón, con la mirada fija en el adorno del porche, que se movía a merced del viento.

Y en pocos minutos, él y su madre subían las escaleras en dirección a la habitación de invitados, donde la familia Saotome al completo solía dormir. Cerraron tras de si, y Ranma comenzó a hablar, ahora un poco más libre. Pero sólo un poco, porque su madre todavía era un factor que todavía no era conocido del todo. "Mamá sobre lo de esta tarde, no es que sea muy importante, pero me vendría bien tu ayuda. Es sobre palabras, y ya sabes que eso no se me da del todo bien."

"Muy bien hijo, adelante, veré que puedo hacer." Le respondió comprensivamente su madre, que trataba de recuperar lo que hace tanto había perdido. Nodoka estaba orgullosa de su hijo, pues, según lo que había oído, había alcanzado grandes proezas en lo que a la lucha se refiere. Sin embargo, y aunque al parecer era también muy varonil por el número de pro... esto, pretendientes que le perseguían, parecía ser que su hijo estaba un poco falto de... tacto.

"Verás mamá. Es que resulta que estoy aprendiendo unas nuevas técnicas, y necesito comprender lo que significa una frase, ya que si no, no me enseñarán las nuevas técnicas." Se podía notar la impaciencia en la voz del chico, como aquel que busca conseguir algo que es nuevo y resplandeciente. Sin embargo, no es bueno guiarse por la publicidad que te hagan de algo, sino por lo que tú sabes de ese algo. "Bueno, tú dirás hijo."

Ranma asintió rápidamente. "Sí, claro. Allá va. 'El dragón prepara el alba para alzar el vuelo.' Eso es. ¿Qué se te ocurre?" Preguntó impaciente el joven artista marcial. A su madre la frase le parecía curiosa, incluso poética, pero no se podía imaginar nada más. "¿Y dices que esto es..?" Preguntó ella, tratando de obtener una base desde la que partir. "La base de una escuela de lucha muy antigua." Le respondió al instante su hijo, con lo que ella asintió. Estuvo absorta en sus pensamientos varios minutos, con la mirada perdida, lo que provocó que Ranma se impacientara y se preocupara, y empezara a mover la mano delante de ella.

"Hey, mamá¿estás ahí¿Te pasa algo?" Entonces ella se fijó en la mirada de preocupación de su hijo, y le dedicó una media sonrisa. Sin lugar a dudas, los innumerables acontecimientos por los que su hijo había pasado habían hecho mella en él, ya que este exceso de preocupación no podía ser normal. Por otro lado, a lo mejor si que lo eran. Pero ese era un tema que debía apartar de su mente, pues ahora su tarea principal era la de ayudar a su hijo, en lo que tristemente se veía bastante inútil.

"No se me ocurre nada hijo. No sé, tal vez tenga algo que ver con la noche, pues es en el único momento en el que el dragón podrá preparar el alba, que es el día." Se sentó entonces, mirando algo apenada a su hijo que ahora tenía la mirada fija en el suelo. Ranma se puso lentamente en movimiento con intención de pensar un poco más antes de dormir. Cuando cruzaba el umbral de la puerta, se giró a su madre. "Gracias mamá. Eso que has dicho me ha ayudado. Buenas noches." Su madre le devolvió la despedida y Ranma cerró la puerta, con dirección al tejado.

* * *

Antes de la boda fallida, el tejado azulado a dos aguas de la casa había sido su sitio preferido para pensar y pasar un rato tranquilo. Sin embargo, esto había cambiado, ya que últimamente ese lugar parecía que sólo le traía malos recuerdos, y sentimientos. Rabia, impotencia, dolor, pena... incluso el sentimiento de estar siendo el objeto de burla de algún dios. No es que él lo fuera admitir nunca, ni siquiera a él mismo, pero no le hubiera importado nada haber solucionado su problema de la manera tosca, es decir, haber seguido adelante con la ceremonia aquel día. 

Sin embargo, no era momento para ese tema. Lo que había dicho su madre sobre la noche había hecho que algo en su mente le diese un aviso. Además, en cuanto había visto esa medio sonrisa en su madre, los remordimientos habían hecho acto de presencia. Al fin y al cabo, ésta era su lucha, y sería él quién descubriese lo que hiciese falta. Pero, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, era incapaz de concentrarse en el problema que tenía delante, ya que maneras de cumplir e incumplir cierta petición rondaban su cabeza cada vez que posaba la mirada sobre la zona de tejado que pertenecía a la habitación de su prometida. Dejándolo por imposible hasta el día siguiente, de un par de saltos se metió en su habitación para dormir.

Y esa noche, dos ráfagas de viento, una muy intensa comparada a la otra, recorrieron el planeta. Una era cálida, feroz y llena de vida, capaz de reconfortar hasta el corazón más desdichado. La otra, fría y tenebrosa, casi malsana, helaba a las personas hasta los huesos.

Esa noche fue la más fría en Nerima.

* * *

Ranma se levantó con un objetivo claro. Ya que si su prometida estaba cerca, él, por alguna razón que se le escapaba, era incapaz de concentrarse, debería evitar estar cerca de su prometida. Antes de levantarse, temprano, como siempre, ideó varios planes, pero ninguno le satisfacía. "Podría ir al Ucchan's... pero creo que estar al lado de cualquiera de las chicas será mala idea. No sé, no sé... Aagg¿dónde están esos viajes sorpresa de Akane cuando los necesitas..? Uhmm... ¡eso es! Tengo que hacer que alguien se la lleve por ahí¿pero quién?" Con esos pensamientos rondando por su cabeza, Ranma bajo en automático a la cocina, donde se encontró de frente con una Kasumi bastante soñolienta. 

"Buenos días... Ranma." Dijo entre bostezos la mayor de las Tendo, frotándose los ojos en un vago intento de despertarse un poco más. Ranma devolvió el saludo sin mucho afán pero sin un ápice de sueño, cuando se dio cuenta de algo. Kasumi le podría ser de gran ayuda. Así que, haciendo gala de la sinceridad y... bueno, falta de tacto que lo caracterizaba, Ranma fue directamente al grano. "Kasumi¿podrías llevarte a Akane a dar un paseo contigo esta mañana?" La pregunta pilló desprevenida a Kasumi, que estaba empezando a preparar el desayuno para la familia.

"¿Cómo has dicho, Ranma?" Le preguntó mientras se giraba para, esta vez, entender bien lo que decía el chico. Ranma habló esta vez con menos confianza. "Quiero decir, que si podrías llevarte a Akane por ahí esta mañana. Es que verás, necesito... esto... entrenar, eso, entrenar en una de las escuelas de esas de las que os hablé hace unos días, y es indispensable que esté yo solo¿sabes?" Terminó el chico, deseando que la explicación fuera suficiente para aplacar la curiosidad de Kasumi, la cual sonrió comprensivamente. Ciertamente recordaba lo que les contó sobre esas escuelas secretas que iban a aprender. "Este chico tiene una fijación con aprender nuevos movimientos..." Pensó para si Kasumi Tendo, casi suspirando mentalmente.

En unos momentos, gracias a la ayuda de Ranma para poner la mesa, el desayuno estaba casi servido, y, poco a poco, los comensales iban ocupando su lugar. Cuando todos estaban reunidos en la mesa, incluyendo a Kasumi y Nodoka, que al bajar había ido directamente a la cocina a ayudar a la primera, y Genma y Ranma estaban enfrascados en su pelea matutina por la comida, esta vez a baja intensidad por ser tan pronto, la dulce y serena voz de Kasumi se oyó por encima del murmullo general. "Akane-chan¿podrías acompañarme esta mañana a hacer la compra?"

La chica de ojos marrones y cabellos negro-azulados sonrió feliz y asintió enérgicamente. "Por supuesto, Kasumi Onee-chan. Estaré encantada de ayudarte." Sin embargo, el resto, exceptuando a Nodoka, que todavía tenía alguna esperanza por su futura yerna, o más bien, que sólo había probado sus intentos de cocina una vez, no había puesto tan buena cara. Más bien era una de pena infinita y malos augurios. "Si lo llego a saber..." Se le escapó a Ranma, y por desgracia para él, fue escuchado por Akane, la cual se enfadó bastante.

"¿Si llegas a saber qué, Ranma?" Preguntó la joven con un tono que prometía mucho dolor si la respuesta no era de su agrado. Ranma, siendo como era un Saotome, no se dio cuenta de ese tono que delataba peligro inminente, y respondió de manera automática. "Nada que te interese saber, patosa." En el momento en que Akane levantaba su mazo amenazantemente, intervino Kasumi con la esperanza de ahorrarle a Ranma un viaje no buscado al vecindario de al lado. "Era sólo que Ranma quería estar solo para entrenar en la escuela secreta que la Anciana Cologne le está enseñando." Dijo ella en un tono conciliador.

Craso error.

"Es decir, que te compinchaste con mi hermana para que no te 'molestara'. Preparaste todo para que no pudiera 'molestarte'¿no? Y lo hiciste todo antes de que me hubiera levantado." Gritó Akane, con un enfado tal que hasta una estampida de elefantes se lo pensaría dos veces al acercarse a ella. Ranma, a diferencia de sus compañeros de mesa, que habían recogido toda la comida y se habían alejado bastante, estaba inmóvil, con la posición que se pone cuando se está pensando algo, y, por tanto, ignorando a su prometida.

Lo que la enfadó a más no poder, con lo que, de un potente giro de muñeca, mandó a su prometido a dar una vuelta por los cielos sin necesidad de motor. La voz de Ranma, en forma de un "¡Kawaikunee!", se oyó bajando de intensidad conforme se alejaba, pero ese grito era mucho más vacío que los que normalmente daba al recibir un golpe de su prometida.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, en las nubes estaba Ranma mientras lo que Akane le había dicho se repetía en su mente. "'Preparaste todo para que no pudiera molestarte¿no?'... 'Preparaste todo...' ¡Eso es! Eso es, eso es, eso es. Está claro. En eso se basa la escuela. 'El dragón prepara el alba para alzar el vuelo.' He de preparar las circunstancias para poder ganar fácilmente. ¿Pero como? Hmmm... Ah, ya sé. Sólo si me conozco a mi mismo podré saber que necesito preparar... pero esto... es justo lo contrario que el Todo Vale..." La gravedad volvía a hacerse presente cuando la trayectoria de Ranma tomó un rumbo descendente, con dirección a un edificio que le resultaba extrañamente familiar... 

"¿Uh? Ou, el Nekohanten, que..." Antes de que pudiera decir nada más, Ranma impactó contra el tejado del café con un sonoro golpe, que por supuesto alertó a los habitantes del lugar. Se estaba poniendo de pie cuando saltaron todas las amazonas, Shampoo por la derecha, Mousse y Cologne por la izquierda, todos con un algún arma preparada. Al ver que se trataba del chico de la trenza, Cologne y Shampoo se acercaron, la primera bastante entretenida, la segunda algo preocupada.

"¿Chica Violenta haberte hecho volar de nuevo?" Ranma sólo asintió. "No pasa nada." Respondió sin darle importancia al asunto. De repente, se encaró a la matriarca y habló de una forma tan seria que no parecía él. "¡Eh, Cologne! Esta escuela del Dragón... tú sabes como es, en que se basa." No era una pregunta, sino una afirmación. La matriarca asintió lentamente, sabiendo que este momento tendría que llegar, pero sorprendida de que hubiese sido tan pronto. "Entonces¿por qué..?" La voz de Ranma había cambiado drásticamente, tanto que la pregunta parecía más una súplica.

Cologne odió tener que decir lo que era necesario, pero era algo que debía ocurrir. Un sacrificio entre los muchos que habría que hacer. "Tú decides Ranma. Puedes dejar ahora el entrenamiento, y nadie te culparía, ni te llamaría cobarde. No te tomes esto como un desafío, por que es tu modo de vida lo que está en juego. Ya te deberías haber dado cuenta lo fácil que es manipularte, poniendo las cosas como un desafío. Esto no lo es. Así que piénsalo." La anciana amazona no estaba dándole ni órdenes ni consejo. Era, simplemente, lo que tenía que hacer. Y aún así, su tono no era frío.

Ranma, entonces, se tumbó en el tejado y empezó a mirar las nubes blancas de algodón pasar con miles de formas por encima de su cabeza. Dio un largo suspiro que le internó en su mundo propio, donde no le importaba que la gente que tenía alrededor se le quedara mirando, y comenzó un monólogo qué, esperaba, le ayudase a decidir. "Bueno, Ranma Saotome, has de decidirte. Por un lado, una escuela de lucha de enorme poder, la del Dragón, donde el punto fundamental es conocerse a uno mismo para poder prepararlo todo antes de comenzar una batalla. Y por otro lado, el Todo Vale, escuela que llevo estudiando desde... desde que tengo memoria, y donde lo importante es que te amoldes a las condiciones. Dos polos opuestos, dos extremos de... extremos... opuestos... Hmmm... ¡Sí! Ya sé. Aunque no se lo diré. Ja, voy a ser el mejor arista marcial del mundo, eso si no lo soy ya..."

El joven, una vez decidido, se levantó de un salto, y sin más dilación, anunció su decisión a Cologne, un pequeño aura de confianza brillando a su alrededor, fuego en sus ojos. "Elijo aprender tu escuela Cologne. Ya verás, seré el mejor... ja, ja, ja..." Las amazonas, ya que Mousse se había marchado a seguir con sus cosas, compartieron una mirada de incredulidad al ver la confianza que emanaba del chico. Antes de que pudieran hacer ningún comentario, Ranma se les adelantó. "Bueno, me marcho al dojo a terminar..." Y con ese misterioso comentario, de un salto se equilibró en una pared cercana.

"¿A terminar qué?" Gritó Shampoo, muerta de curiosidad. Ranma le respondió con una sonrisa. "A terminar de desayunar, claro." Shampoo se cayó de bruces.

* * *

Habían pasado unas horas desde la comida, en la que Ranma había estado pensando mucho en como convertir alguno de sus movimientos en uno que pudiese representar la escuela que trataba de dominar, ignorando casi por completo lo que tenía alrededor, y por ende, a Akane, que de nuevo se había tomado tal acción como una ofensa, aunque no había hecho nada más que poner mala cara y terminar rápido de comer para ir a su habitación. Al fin y al cabo, a ella no le importaba lo que el baka hiciera, o eso repetía constantemente. 

Por tanto, Ranma se encontraba solo en el dojo, en la posición de la flor de loto, tratando de encontrar una manera de poder sorprender a la anciana. Le quedaban unas horas para ir al entrenamiento, y sólo había hecho un avance. "Los ataque físicos están descartados. Me imagino, ahora que he podido pensarlo bien, que el Hiryuu Shoten Ha tendrá algo que ver con esta escuela. No sé, a lo mejor otro ataque basado en el ki, como el Moko Takabisha..." Sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando una persona entró en el dojo. Su gi amarillento de entrenamiento, todavía con una manga rota, la delató al instante.

"Akane..." Dijo el chico, algo arrepentido de haberla hecho enfadar, a pesar de que no comprendía bien el motivo. Él quería hacer las paces, pero como siempre, no sabía como hacerlo. Simplemente Akane le confundía demasiado. No tenían ni por asomo tantas peleas como cuando se conocieron, pero aún así no les era fácil mostrarse nada más que algo parecido a amistad. Aunque había algo más bajo la superficie.

"Ranma..." Suspiró la joven en respuesta. Se fue acercando lentamente a él, mientras el joven de la coleta no le quitaba ojo. Por fin, tras lo que pareció una eternidad, estaba frente a frente, tan cercanos e inalcanzables. Era uno de esos mágicos momentos en los que parecían hablar claro, sin tapujos, sin decir nada. Sus miradas estaban entrelazadas, pero eran frágiles todavía, demasiado debilitadas por su orgullo o por su timidez.

Y por eso Ranma apartó la mirada. No podía resistir esos ojos marrones suplicantes. Hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para dar voz a sus pensamientos, pero sin mirarla a los ojos. "Akane... yo no quería, no quería hacerte enfadar..." Dijo Ranma muy bajo, aunque la joven hizo caso omiso, y empezó a hablar por su cuenta. "Así que, seguirás adelante con el entrenamiento..." La suavidad con que la chica dijo eso sorprendió a Ranma. Él esperaba que le hubiera gritado o algo por el estilo después de lo que pasó aquel día en el tejado.

Estaba sin palabras, y no sabía que hacer. Akane volvió a hablar, y sus palabras sonaron tan preocupadas para Ranma que un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. "Estás perdonado Ranma, pero la próxima vez me gustaría... que me dijeras algo de lo que vas a hacer." Con eso, ella se fue por donde había venido, pero bastante más rápido.

Realmente su relación estaba cambiando.

* * *

Varias horas pasó Ranma perdido en sus pensamientos, repasando lo que le había dicho Akane, pero también formando un movimiento en su mente para la ocasión que se le avecinaba, mientras estaba sentado en el frío suelo del dojo. De nuevo, la quietud se había instalado durante la comida, o esta vez, cena. Todo el mundo había comido despacio y en silencio. En un silencio total, ya que ni siquiera habían encendido la televisión para que acompañara la cena. Por fin, cuando hubo terminado, y tras echar una breve mirada a su prometida, Ranma se levantó y anunció que se tenía que marchar. 

El chico sólo notó que Akane se sacudió involuntariamente cuando se iba a marchar. Preocupado, algo confuso y un poco arrepentido se sentía cuando se dirigía lentamente hacia el Nekohanten. Sin embargo, un pensamiento sobresalía en el mar de confusión que era su mente, como faro que indica el camino.

"Todo esto lo hago por ti, Akane."

N.A: Bueno, Ranma lo ha descubierto, y espero que yo lo haya expuesto de forma coherente, y que, si no lo sabíais ya, con esto os quede claro. Bueno, si no hay cambios de última hora, los siguientes dos capítulos transcurrirán de manera similar. A lo mejor alguien se pregunta por qué he clasificado este fic como "T", porque por ahora no hay nada explícitamente fuerte. Sin embargo, puede que en algún capítulo cercano tengamos una visión más de cerca de los "Advenimientos" y así verán que está justificado. Siento lo de Hideako, es que no se me ocurria nada y acababa de ver las pelis de Evangelion, así que... (Es que soy un desastre para inventarme nombres, ayy...) Ya saben que todo tipo de comentarios, sugerencias, críticas... serán bienvenidas y apreciadas. Un placer, y hasta pronto.


	6. Eureka II o El Porqué del Rayo

**Sayonara Amazonas**

* * *

Hey, Takahashi-san, vienes a que te muestre que los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen a mí sino a ti, exceptuando a Ti-Er y Kaiko, que me los inventé yo solito. Pues ya está. Por cierto, a todos vosotros que leéis, como no hago ningún beneficio de escribir esta historia (bueno, conocer unas personas majísimas y, espero, mejorar mi escritura) no hay por que ir por ahí denunciándome por los derechos de autor y tal... ¿no?

Esta vez, _"así"_ es chino y -asa- el sonido de una TV, o una radio, etc... (De esa manera es siempre, cabeza hueca)

* * *

**Eureka (II) o El Porqué del Rayo**

_"Guau, airen ha comprendido la escuela del Dragón lo suficiente como para poder crear un movimiento. Aunque no sé por que me sorprendo. Airen es capaz de eso y más."_ De esta manera pensaba Shampoo, guerrera mayor de la casi extinta tribu de las Niejzu, mientras su boca se mantenía abierta en señal del asombro que sentía al ver como el escudo que Ranma había creado fue capaz de interceptar el proyectil que había lanzado Mousse.

Unos resquicios del astro rey iluminaban el rostro de Ranma, que se dirigía lentamente a la matriarca Cologne para devolverla el bastón que le había hecho perder la concentración. Shampoo pudo apreciar una solitaria gota de sudor que pendía de la nariz del joven. Cuando la amazona empezaba a soñar despierta sobre hasta donde podía caer esa gota, la voz de su bisabuela llegó hasta sus oídos.

"Muy bien. Es tu turno, bisnieta. Muéstrame." Shampoo captó el mensaje, y empezó a prepararse para llevar a cabo el movimiento que tanto le había costado conseguir. Comenzó a entrar en un estado cercano al de meditación, haciéndose consciente de cada milímetro cuadrado de su piel. Comenzó a notar sus músculos tensándose uno a uno, como los huesos de cada articulación friccionaban el uno contra el otro, como la sangre llena de vida corría por sus arterias, y volvía vacía por las venas. Pudo incluso sentir como su corazón se abría y se cerraba en armonía al mundo.

Y abrió los ojos.

"Bisabuela coger cubo de agua fría y empezar a derramar justo delante tuyo." Dijo Shampoo con una voz que denotaba profunda concentración. Sin perder tiempo, la matriarca le pidió un cubo de agua a Mousse, que sacó uno con tapa de entre sus ropas, y lo levantó por encima de su cabeza. Entonces, la joven amazona se acercó hasta ella, todavía haciendo ejercicios de calentamiento, y le ordenó. "Empezar a derramar, bisabuela."

La anciana amazona hizo como se le había dicho, quitando la tapa, mientras en su cara se podía apreciar una sonrisa de anticipación. El agua empezó a caer como si de una cascada se tratase, arrancando preciosos destellos a la poca luz que quedaba, y Shampoo comenzó su demostración.

Abrió los ojos al máximo, y su mano derecha, que hasta entonces había estado apretada en un puño, se abrió, pero se mantuvo con los dedos muy juntos. Entonces la subió hasta la altura del pecho y la dejo perpendicular a la trayectoria del agua. En ese momento hizo algo increíble. Y su brazo, hasta el hombro, se convirtió en una mancha borrosa que ni siquiera Cologne era capaz de discernir completamente. Comenzó a mover su brazo a tal velocidad que, aunque su mano quedaba dentro de la cascada de agua, la chica amazona no se transformaba. Ni siquiera se podía apreciar que su mano se hubiera interpuesto en el camino del agua, porque ésta caía hasta el suelo en una sola corriente continua e ininterrumpida.

Al cabo de unos segundos el agua llegó a su fin, y Shampoo dejó de mover su brazo a esa increíble velocidad. Estaba muy cansada y respiraba pesadamente. Sin embargo, la sonrisa todavía permanecía en la cara de Cologne. "Ni siquiera me ha salpicado un poco. Bien, esto resuelve mis dudas. Ahora descansa un poco, niña mía." Con eso, la anciana le indicó donde Ranma estaba sentado, con los ojos como platos y la mandíbula en el suelo intentando recogerla, para que se sentara por allí. Shampoo se dirigió lentamente hacía un trozo de tierra que todavía estaba cubierto por un pequeño manto verde, todavía comprobando si su brazo seguía teniendo la misma movilidad, y se dejó caer sin muchos miramientos.

Ranma parecía a punto de preguntarla algo, pero ella le indicó que guardara silencio y le señaló el lugar donde Cologne y Mousse estaban frente a frente. Ranma tan sólo asintió, y así ella, aunque intentó seguir la conversación entre Mousse y su bisabuela, pudo recordar por todo lo que había pasado hasta poder por fin darse cuenta del significado de la base de la escuela del Rayo.

_

* * *

"'El rayo, tan efímero como la vida de los mortales.'" Esa frase no dejaba de revolotear por la mente de cierta amazona de largos cabellos lavanda mientras preparaba distraídamente la cena. Cuando la comida estuvo terminada, la repartió en tres platos y, sin ningún esfuerzo, se colocó cada uno en una mano y el tercero en la cabeza, y se dirigió al comedor._

Ahí, en la mesa más cercana a la cocina estaba sentada su única familia. Su bisabuela y aún jefa y maestra encima de la mesa, y en una silla sentado Mousse, a quién no era capaz de clasificar en ninguna categoría. Antes era fácil pensar en él como en una molestia o algo parecido a un amigo muy pesado, pero desde la escapada que se tomó unos días atrás, la forma de actuar del último amazona le era indescifrable. Ya no estaba constantemente declarando su amor por ella, ni siquiera le hacía más caso que ella a él, y eso era raro.

_"¿Por qué debería molestarme eso? Así estoy mejor, sin nadie que esté constantemente molestándome. Es lo que siempre he pedido, al fin y al cabo. ¿Por qué debería molestarme que Mu-Tzu haya comprendido al fin que su actitud era incorrecta? Y sin embargo..."_

La cena pasó sin incidente de mención, los tres comiendo en silencio, cada uno encerrado en su mundo, haciendo sus cálculos, pensando en sus presentes y en sus futuros, luchando en conflictos internos sin fin. Esta vez fue Mousse quién se colocó los tres platos en un solo brazo y se dirigió a la cocina a fregar. Bisabuela y bisnieta se quedaron, pues, solas en el comedor, con un silencio atronador presionando sus oídos.

Mientras que Cologne estaba muy tranquila leyendo y releyendo un papel muy largo que resultaban ser las finanzas del café, Shampoo se revolvía en su asiento y trataba de distraerse mirando a su alrededor, estudiando el lugar, intentando descubrir algún secreto invisible que se escondiera en las paredes o en los muebles.

"¿Qué te pasa niña mía?" Preguntó la matriarca con un tono de voz que denotaba cansancio al tiempo que levantaba la vista del largo papel para poder ver bien a su bisnieta, la cual apartó la mirada de su bisabuela con un gesto altivo. "A Shampoo no pasarle nada." Respondió con el tono más seguro que pudo conseguir. Sin embargo la matriarca no era tan fácil de engañar.

"Venga Shampoo. Llevo enseñándote, preparándote por demasiado tiempo como para dejarme engañar así." Respondió la matriarca dirigiendo toda su atención hacía la conversación. Sabía que llegaría el momento de hablar con su bisnieta así. Era increíble que Shampoo no se hubiera derrumbado en un momento cualquiera, sino que hubiera aguantado tanto y tan bien. Una cosa eran los entrenamientos que había pasado, para aguantar el dolor físico. Otra cosa muy diferente era el dolor psicológico. Ese dolor puede llegar a ser un estigma que llevas en secreto y te va carcomiendo por dentro, corroyendo tu inocencia y desatando la locura inerte a los seres humanos.

Pero, hay algo en los seres humanos que es sorprendente e intrigante, y al mismo tiempo maravillosamente intrínseco. Y eso es la capacidad de perdonar, de olvidar, de poder copar con las pérdidas y no hundirse en la miseria. Es tan inherente en el género humano que todo el mundo lo da por supuesto, y sin embargo, es uno, sino el más importante, de los pilares que nos sujetan por dentro y hacia los demás. Y sólo con los años, con la experiencia de la vida, las pérdidas, pero también las ganancias que se hacen durante la vida, se dan las personas cuenta de la hermosura de esa parte humana.

Cologne, como ser experimentado en el juego de vivir, conocía ese hecho, a pesar de su... problema con cierto viejo verde, y no pudo dejar de sonreír al recordar a cierto potencial aliado. Sin embargo, su sonrisa desapareció cuando en su mente entraron imágenes del resto de chicos que poblaban este concurrido distrito que era Nerima. Y para su mayor tristeza, tuvo que aceptar que su bisnieta estaba en el grupo equivocado. Sin embargo, eso todavía tenía arreglo. Y además, varias cosas se estaban poniendo en funcionamiento esos días, así que ¿por qué no?

"Shampoo solo confusa estar." Dijo la amazona tras una larga pausa, sus ojos mostrando claramente el sentimiento que recorría y llenaba su cabeza. La matriarca sólo pudo asentir. La verdad es que ni ella misma sabía muy bien como empezar. Sin embargo, rendirse sin probar sólo aumenta tu desesperanza. "Ya... Podía suponer eso." Respondió su bisabuela comprensivamente.

"Mira bisnieta. Como la situación de la tribu en este momento es bastante... precaria, he decidido que los antiguos 'Besos de' que resten, así como los compromisos de luchas en el extranjero, sean anulados temporalmente. He trasteado un poco y está hecho. Sin embargo, será mejor que esto no salga de este comedor ¿entendido?" Explicó la matriarca a su mejor guerrera, la cuál sólo asintió muy lentamente, tratando de comprender todo lo que suponía lo que acababa de oír.

"Así que, Shampoo poder ahora airen elegir ¿no?" Preguntó, no sabiendo muy bien si sentirse emocionada o triste. "Así es, bisnieta. Y una cosa más. Es hora de que empieces a tomar más decisiones por ti misma." _"No deberías... nadie debería empezar a tomar las decisiones importantes de la vida tan pronto. Pero no hay otro remedio..."_ Se dijo a sí misma la apenada y cansada amazona. Mientras, la joven de largos cabellos volvía, una vez más, a asentir, esta vez vagamente, a lo que su bisabuela le decía. Antes de sumergirse del todo en sus pensamientos, hizo un esfuerzo para atender a su bisabuela y matriarca.

"Bueno hija, hora de irse a dormir." Mientras decía esto, la matriarca se acercó a ella andando por la mesa para dar un abrazo a su único retoño vivo. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera poner en práctica el verdadero propósito del abrazo, la voz de Shampoo, y sobretodo, lo que dijo, la pararon en seco. "Bisabuela, no es necesario más que ayudarme a dormir hagas." Cologne sólo la miro a la cara y la preguntó, casi pidiendo perdón. "¿Desde cuándo hace que lo sabes?" De nuevo, Shampoo apartó la mirada de los ojos de su maestra.

"Desde el primer día, al no recordar pesadillas. Seguras debían ser, y sin embargo, no recordabalas. Sólo bisabuela poder hacer punto de sueño retardado tan bien." Con esa sorprendente declaración, la joven amazona se levantó lentamente de la silla bajo la atenta mirada de Cologne, y se dirigió hacia las escaleras, lanzando un perdido "buenas noches" tanto a su bisabuela como a Mousse, que terminaba de secar los platos para entonces, desapareciendo en la oscuridad del segundo piso.

Mientras vagaba a oscuras, sintiendo la pared con su mano derecha, por el pasillo que conectaba las habitaciones, hasta que sintió su habitación y entró, no pudo evitar pensar en las leyes de la tribu que acababan de ser cambiadas, sin dudas, por y para ella. _"Uf... esto es... extraño. Simple y claramente, extraño. ¿Cómo he de sentirme¿Aliviada, al no tener que perseguirle¿Triste, por... eso? Ah..."_ Suspiró mentalmente, al tiempo que se encerraba a oscuras en su habitación.

Como se la sabía de memoria, no se molestó siquiera en encender la luz, además que siempre pensaba mejor entre las tinieblas. Un sentimiento extraño, pero no necesitar la vista le ayudaba a desbloquearse, a dirigirse y a conocer sus deseos. Por tanto con paso seguro y mano firme, saco su futon y lo colocó sobre el suelo de su habitación. Tan sólo unos solitarios rayos de la luna casi nueva entraban por la ventana semiabierta, iluminando el único mueble que había en la habitación además del armario donde se guardaba el futon. Una cómoda lo suficientemente baja como para servir de mesa, junto a un solitario taburete, la luz plateada que entraba por la ventana, al tiempo que una brisa encandilaba a las cortinas, haciéndolas ondear a su voluntad.

Al lado de la cómoda, una espada apoyada por la punta en el suelo mostraba su filo intimidante, y un par de bonboris encima del mueble, eran signos inequívocos del gusto por las luchas de la amazona. Y de que su vida estaba consagrada a la lucha. Por lo tanto, su esposo tan sólo podía ser aquel que le pudiera vencer en combate, o acaso, tuviera vastos conocimientos en áreas de vital importancia, como la medicina.

_"Ah... no me hubiera importado casarme con alguien como el bisabuelo. No era un gran luchador, pero no había enfermedad a la que no encontrara remedio. Y la bisabuela siempre ha dicho que tenía 'unos dedos de oro'. No sé que significa eso, aunque debía ser algo bueno, de la manera que la bisabuela sonreía siempre después de decirlo. Oh bueno, no sé..."_ Meneó la cabeza y juntó los hombros en señal de ignorancia, y terminó de prepararse la cama.

_"Pero ahora, ya no tengo excusa. Y tampoco podré utilizar 'débil Mu-Tzu' nunca más. Y ahora que no hay obstáculos... no. Simple y llanamente, no. Nada más. Ni una explicación, ni una disculpa. Ni una vez más. ¿Y por qué? Esa escapada... le ha cambiado. 'Como una flor que es semilla, y ahora guarda en su interior la promesa de un árbol alto y robusto. Te estás volviendo lo que él quería...'. ¿Qué significará...? Y lo más importante ¿quién es él?"_

Tras ponerse unas ropas más apropiadas para dormir, la joven y confusa amazona se tapó con las mantas. Pero no se puso a dormir inmediatamente, sino que siguió cuestionándose y hablándose a sí misma, como solía hacer al acostarse antes de que su bisabuela la hubiera ayudado a su manera. _"Ay... tantas posibilidades, a cada cuál más improbable. Puede que sea mi hermano. Ja, estoy tonta ¿no? O... puede que haya encontrado a otra... ¿eso es... bueno¡Pero bueno! Si yo nunca he querido a ese... cegato. No. Nunca le he querido de esa manera. Pero... es verle y... son tantas las malditas cosas. Supongo que era su manera de mostrar afecto. Pero parece... tan infantil... Y, no sé, parecía que quería... otra cosa de mí."_

Se dio la vuelta en la cama. El mundo estaba muerto. No oía ni su respiración. _"¿Y si ya... no me encuentra atractiva? Pero... ¡cómo puedo pensar eso! Si ese pato no puede ver ni lo que está a tres metros. Pero, sin embargo... eso explicaría bastantes cosas... ¡No! Airen no está ya casado conmigo por esa... marimacho que trata de seducirle. Eso es así. ¿O no? La boda... fallida. Fallida. Je. Destrozada. Interrumpida. ¡Dios! Tonta. Y nada más que tonta. Fue, es demasiado. ¿Cómo hice eso? Por favor ¿en qué me he convertido?"_

La joven apenas podía impedir que las lágrimas saladas salieran de sus ojos para morir en su almohada. Luchaba y se maldecía por ser tan débil, y trataba de reemplazar esos pensamientos por otros sobre la tarea que tenía entre manos._ "¡Pero ya está bien! Ahora ha cambiado. Las cosas cambian. Las cosas siempre cambian, y Ranma siempre ha perdonado. Es increíble que siempre perdone. Aunque Saffron... puede que sea harina de otro costal. 'Panta rei'. Todo fluye, todo cambia. Y ahora puede cambiar, puedo cambiar. ¿Puedo? Y en ese caso ¿qué pasará? Je... eso nadie lo sabe. Pero ahora sé que puedo. Y mi cuerpo... mi cuerpo está tan bien como siempre, no hay de que preocuparse."_

Shampoo había logrado contenerse. Por esta vez. _"'El rayo, tan rápido y efímero como la vida de los mortales'. Ah... estas escuelas, sus bases, parecen más... poesía. ¿Es que a nuestros antepasados les interesaba tanto? Parece ser. ¿Y qué dijo la bisabuela? Se necesita el mayor conocimiento del propio cuerpo ¿no? Pero que tiene que ver el rayo y el cuerpo de un luchador ¿eh? A ver... si no recuerdo mal, los impulsos y órdenes nerviosas se llevan a través de electricidad, la misma energía que la del rayo, básicamente. Si al final me ayudaran aquellos libros..."_

En ese momento, los sonidos inconfundibles de un bastón golpeando el suelo periódicamente llegaron a los oídos de la amazona. Al cabo de un momento, su bisabuela y jefa la observaba desde el umbral de la puerta. Shampoo podía notar la mirada de Cologne a pesar de que todo estaba a oscuras. De repente, la voz de la jefa amazona con un claro tono de orden le llegaba hasta los oídos. "Creo que ya es hora de dormir, Shampoo." Sabiendo que su tiempo de reflexiones había acabado, la joven Niejzu sólo pudo afirmar. "Hai, bisabuela." Así, Cologne cerró la puerta a su habitación y Shampoo cerró la suya a sus pensamientos.

Y esa fue la única noche desde su llegada a Japón que paso frío.

* * *

Shampoo se levantó muy tarde para su horario normal. Había pasado una mala noche, revolviéndose en su cama, sin descansar apenas, y eso se notaba en que su pelo estaba muy revuelto y le caía desordenadamente tanto por delante como por detrás. Al llegar al comedor, ya lavada y vestida, con mejor cara pero igual de cansada, su bisabuela la recibió con una sonrisa de esas suyas tan... suya.

"Buenos días, bisnieta." Se paró, esperando que otro saludo saliera de la cocina. Un desganado "Buenos días" llegó hasta ellas, y, por un segundo, Cologne pareció sorprendida, aunque lo ocultó inmediatamente. O eso le pareció a Shampoo. La matriarca siguió hablando con un ligerísimo tono de irritación que la joven no captó. "Bueno niña ¿qué tal la noche? Pareces cansada." La joven guerrera miró hacia otro lado.

"Shampoo no haber podido dormir bien del todo." Respondió en un tono de disculpa. "Haber... pasado frío." Añadió tras una pausa. Cologne entonces asintió muy lentamente. Sin embargo, en un momento estaba mirando de nuevo a su bisnieta como si nada. _"Bueno Xian-Pu. Ve a practicar ahora porque después de comer tendrás que ir a encargar la comida para este mes."_ Le dijo la matriarca medio sonriendo, esperando la reacción de su bisnieta.

"Jo... ¿Por qué Shampoo tener que ir a el encargo hacer¿Por qué no ir Mousse?" Preguntó indignada y un poco enfadada Shampoo. Pero antes de que siguiera quejándose de la injusticia de todo ello, su bisabuela la cortó. "Por levantarte tarde, niña. Ahora, empieza a practicar antes de que me enfade y me ponga yo misma a supervisar tus ejercicios." La respondió con un tono que pretendía ser severo, aunque la sonrisa en su rostro desbarataba todo el efecto. Shampoo asintió entonces con una sonrisa también, y se dirigió a la salida trasera del restaurante.

El orbe amarillo que era el sol estaba ya alto en el cielo, e iluminaba todas las cosas casi perpendicularmente, prácticamente sin crear sombras, pero dando menos calor del que debería. El astro rey estaba de luto. Sin embargo, la joven guerrera Niejzu hizo caso omiso del sol, y, prácticamente, de todo lo que tenía alrededor mientras se colocaba en posición de preparación para el combate. Estaba demasiado enfrascada en sus pensamientos.

_"Entonces ¿ya no está interesado en mí¿Es eso? Ni siquiera saluda, ni siquiera reconoce mi presencia, ni siquiera... ¡Oh! Es... es exactamente lo mismo... que él. Pero... claro, nunca quería... ¡Qué tonto! Y... qué tonta. Pero ya está... otra razón más. La escuela. Eso, vamos a ver. La electricidad ¿qué tiene de especial? No sé... no se me ocurre nada en especial. Tiene muchas cosas, muchas aplicaciones y pro..."_ Sin embargo, Shampoo paró en seco su monólogo interior y el puño que estaba lanzando contra un enemigo invisible cuando oyó un fuerte golpe venir del tejado del café. Se quedó un segundo congelada en el sitio, pero en cuanto recobró conciencia de su cuerpo, sacó un bonbori de... bueno, algún lugar extraño, y dio un potente salto que la llevó al tejado del edificio que era su casa.

Y allí vio algo realmente extraño, o normal, no sabía decir, en Nerima. Esto es, a Ranma levantándose pesadamente tras haber seguramente recibido un VAN gratis cortesía de Akane. Entonces, actuando casi por instinto se acercó a él. Tuvo que contenerse para no abrazarle al instante, mientras que por el rabillo del ojo veía a su bisabuela acercarse también a Ranma con una cara que parecía de entretenimiento. No pudo evitar preguntar lo que bullía en su interior. "¿Chica Violenta haberte hecho volar de nuevo?".

Ranma tan sólo asintió y le quitó importancia al asunto. Pero, en cuanto vio a Cologne, la encaró y habló de una manera tan seria que Shampoo dudó de si ése era el verdadero Ranma Saotome. "¡Eh, Cologne! Esta escuela del Dragón... tú sabes como es, en que se basa." Dijo él. Después de que la matriarca asintiera, volvió a hablar. "Entonces¿por qué...?" Y Shampoo se sorprendió mucho al oír el tono de... ¿súplica? que había utilizado el joven. Pero entonces escuchó a su bisabuela y se sorprendió aún más.

"Tú decides Ranma. Puedes dejar ahora el entrenamiento, y nadie te culparía, ni te llamaría cobarde. No te tomes esto como un desafío, por que es tu modo de vida lo que está en juego. Ya te deberías haber dado cuenta lo fácil que es manipularte, poniendo las cosas como un desafío. Esto no lo es. Así que piénsalo." Entonces Ranma se tumbó en el tejado. Por su parte, la mente de Shampoo era un hervidero de preguntas. _"¿Cómo ha hecho eso la bisabuela? La única manera que teníamos de conseguir que Ranma se moviese como queríamos ¿y la destruye¿Acaso no quiere que Ranma se case conmigo¿Acaso ha abandonado la esperanza de hacer resurgir a la tribu?"_

Antes de que pudiese seguir pensando en más preguntas sin respuesta, el joven de la trenza se levantó de un salto, una aura amarilla apareciendo a su alrededor. Entonces dijo, fuego en sus ojos, confianza en su voz. "Elijo aprender tu escuela Cologne. Ya verás, seré el mejor... ja, ja, ja..." Bisabuela y bisnieta intercambiaron miradas de incredulidad. Shampoo le iba a preguntar el porqué de su vuelo gratis, pero se le adelantó el chico. "Bueno, me marcho al dojo a terminar..."

Aunque no tenía nada que ver con lo que pensaba preguntar, el comentario le había picado la curiosidad. "¿A terminar qué?" Le preguntó al chico que ahora empezaba a caminar sobre una pared cercana. Éste se dio la vuelta y le dedicó una sonrisa de las que muestra muy pocas veces. "A terminar de desayunar, claro." La mente de la amazona se quedó en blanco y perdió el equilibrio. _"'A terminar de desayunar, claro.' ¿Cómo no?"_ Se preguntó a si misma la amazona.

* * *

La comida, esta vez obra de Cologne, vino poco después del incidente de Ranma. Mousse, sin embargo, no estaba con ellas y cuando Shampoo le preguntó a su bisabuela donde estaba el chico, tan sólo consiguió un "Por ahí" que no la convenció nada. Pero, antes de que pudiera investigar más a fondo, Cologne la recordó su encargo, y se desplomó en su asiento.

Y así estaba ahora, corriendo en su bicicleta a toda velocidad por la valla paralela al río de la ciudad, con una mano en el manillar y la otra ocupada con la lista de cosas y la cantidad que tenía que encargar en el almacén. Tan absorta estaba leyendo la lista, que no se dio cuenta de que había alguien andando por la valla también. Su pelo era rubio y parecía una joven de la misma edad que Shampoo, ataviada en un traje semi-informal que consistía en una falda que la llegaba hasta prácticamente las rodillas y una camisa azul con botones y mangas, también bien formada, pero no tan... voluptuosa como ella. Cuando unos pocos metros las separaban, la amazona apartó la mirada de la lista y la joven se dio la vuelta al oír un ruido detrás de ella.

La chica sólo pudo abrir exageradamente sus preciosos ojos verdes y levantar sus finísimas cejas en señal de asombro. Pero Shampoo reaccionó por instinto y unas milésimas de segundo se alargaron casi infinitamente para ella. Apretó a fondo el freno delantero, además de echar todo su peso en la parte delantera de su vehículo preferido, notando como la parte de atrás comenzaba a elevarse. Entonces, con toda la fuerza que sus músculos la dieron, apretó la rueda delantera todo lo que pudo contra la valla y, en un cambio más mental que de otro tipo, tiró hacia arriba como si quisiera levantar la Tierra sobre su cabeza, volando hacia arriba, haciendo que la rueda delantera pasara a escasos milímetros de la frente de la chica.

Unos segundos después, aterrizaba con dificultades en el cemento, con su corazón latiéndole tan fuerte que la hacía daño. Se dio la vuelta y vio a la chica mirando a los lados como buscando algo. "Eh¿qué estar buscando?" La preguntó con una mezcla de enfado y confusión. La chica se dio la vuelta y se sorprendió aún más. "¿Có-cómo has hecho eso?" Fue lo único que pudo preguntar.

Shampoo sólo la miró sin mostrar ningún sentimiento, tal y como su maestra la había enseñado. "Yo saber artes marciales de... artes marciales. Poder esquivarte por eso." Respondió, tratando de que el orgullo no inundara su voz. Sin embargo, la chica sólo meneó la cabeza mientras decía. "No, no me refiero a eso, sino al hecho de que parece que hubieras desaparecido delante de mí. Es como si... flash, ahora estoy, ahora no estoy."

Y entonces algo encajó en la mente de la amazona. Se acordó entonces, mientras la joven seguía mostrando su asombro, de una de las propiedades de la electricidad. Su velocidad. Y de ahí, a los rayos. Y se acordó. "_Velocidad de la luz: 300.000 Km./s. La máxima velocidad. No hay nada más rápido. 'El rayo, tan efímero como la vida de los mortales'. Efímero, rápido, instantáneo. Viajando a la suficiente velocidad, se puede engañar al ojo humano, haciéndole creer que hay lo que no hay."_ Así que, para comprobar su propia teoría, dejó su bici en el suelo de manera que la rueda de atrás quedara en el aire. Cogió fuerte la rueda y, de un potente impulso, la hizo empezar a girar. Se concentró muchísimo, y el tiempo pareció ralentizarse, pues era capaz de distinguir perfectamente los radios de la rueda. Tras unos impulsos extras, cerró los ojos para descargar la tensión que había acumulado, y los volvió a abrir. Y ahora sí.

Donde se supone que tenía que haber un montón de radios que salían del centro de la rueda sólo se podía ver una masa gris que cubría todo el círculo que formaba la rueda. Satisfecha consigo misma, levantó la bici, la rueda parándose al apoyarse de nuevo en el asfalto, se montó, y giró la cabeza para ver a esa extraña chica que de una manera aún más extraña la había ayudado. "Gracias, Chica Rubia." Y antes de que la susodicha pudiera responder, la joven amazona ya estaba lejos, muy lejos, dirección al almacén para una visita rápida...

* * *

Tras llevar a cabo unos ejercicios que implicaban el uso indiscriminado de barro y una increíble fuerza para mover los brazos, y la llegada bastante apurada tanto de Mousse como de Ranma poco antes de que el sol se tornara naranja, Shampoo se dirigía junto a sus dos compañeros de aprendizaje y a su maestra hacia el solar que estaba justo detrás del café. Un pensamiento se mantenía a flote como barco en el embravecido mar, mientras miraba a su compañía, la luz de la tarde iluminando sus caras como si de héroes elegidos por los dioses se trataran. Y una sonrisa de felicidad se extendió por su cara.

"Todo cambia. Y yo puedo cambiar."

* * *

N.A: Por fin. Tras un pequeño bloqueo a eso de la mitad, he conseguido terminarlo. Bueno, otro que lo comprende. Sólo queda Mousse. ¿Quién será aquella chica rubia, de ojos verdes como jades con la que se ha encontrado Shampoo (y que por cierto, ha tratado con poca educación)? Claro¿no? Para los que quieran que salgan otros personajes (como el bueno de Ryoga), tranquilos, que no falta nada. Ah, por cierto. VAN significa Viaje Aéreo por Nerima. Como es tan normal y utilizado, he decidido ponerlo así. Bueno, como siempre, un placer, y hasta pronto. 


	7. Eureka III o El Interior del Volcán

**SAYONARA AMAZONAS**

* * *

Otra vez más. Ni que no lo supieran ya. Los personajes de esta historia, exceptuando a Ti-er y Kaiko, no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, señora mangaka. Simplemente hago lo que nos invitó a hacer a sus fans con su final abierto. Una simple continuación, por ejemplo. Por supuesto, este conjunto de palabras y signos de puntuación no está ordenado con ánimo de lucro. Así que, nada de denunciar, eh...

Ya es bastante normal, pero bueno. "Así" es chino y -asa- es el sonido de una TV, radio...

* * *

Eureka (III) o el Interior del Volcán

_"Realmente impresionante. Puede ser útil en multitud de ocasiones. Bueno, por algo son los dos mejores luchadores que conozco."_ Mousse, último amazona macho vivo sobre la faz de la Tierra escondía su asombro bajo una máscara de pequeño interés mientras las últimas gotas del cubo de agua que había prestado a su matriarca para ayudar a Shampoo, la última guerrera amazona, morían en la tierra seca y un poco polvorienta del solar que habían elegido para practicar.

A pesar de encontrarse justo detrás del café, el cual estaba situado en una calle bastante transitada del distrito de Nerima, el solar era bastante solitario, con unos árboles esparcidos aquí y allí, al tiempo que lo flanqueaban varios edificios de dos plantas, todos utilizados como tiendas o bares, y por tanto, dejando el segundo piso como trastero, permitiendo a los jóvenes aprendices entrenar sin ser vistos.

Antes de que la matriarca hablara de nuevo, Mousse ya se estaba preparando para lo que tenía que llevar a cabo. Sin embargo no apartaba la mirada de la amazona de largos cabellos lavanda. Pero, sabiendo que pensar un solo segundo sobre Shampoo le desconcentraría totalmente, apartó todos sus pensamientos que no estuvieran directamente relacionados con la Escuela del Volcán.

Por fin, el sonido de la vieja voz de Cologne llegó hasta Mousse. "De acuerdo. Ya sólo faltas tú. Demuéstrame que eres digno de la escuela." Habló en un susurro la Anciana Matriarca a su hasta hace poco estudiante más despreciado. Pero esa época quedaba lentamente atrás, y los cambios, poco a poco, empezaban a hacerse efectivos.

Y Mousse cambiaba.

"Anciana Cologne, puedo asegurarle que he entendido la escuela. No veo necesario que haga una demostración." Afirmó calmadamente el amazona, sus manos escondidas en las mangas opuestas, sus ojos ocultos tras sus gruesas gafas. Pero la pequeña amazona no estaba de acuerdo. "He dicho que me lo demuestres Mousse." La paciencia de la matriarca se consumía por segundos, tal y como mostraban sus ojos.

Pero el joven guerrero no perdía la compostura e, incluso, apartó la mirada de Cologne en gesto de desaprobación. Y Cologne se molestó aún más. "¿Qué significa eso?¿Acaso te crees superior a tu jefa?" Le preguntó bastante irritada la vieja amazona. Y aún sin mirarla, Mousse habló lo suficientemente alto como para que sólo ella le oyera. "¿Jefa de qué?¿De una tribu prácticamente extinta¿Una tribu cuyos miembros se pueden contar con los dedos de una mano?"

Eso había tocado muy dentro de Cologne, y la rabia y la ira por la verdad de esas palabras empezaban a nublar el juicio de la Anciana. Había algo, sin embargo, que rondaba su mente. _"Parece que lo hiciera aposta. Parece que supiera qué palabras... decir... ¡OH!"_ Al darse cuenta de lo que implicaba ese pensamiento, Cologne guardó su enfado y su furia y miró a los ojos a Mousse, que finalmente había dejado de mirar a otro lado cuando el aura de la maestra amazona había aparecido delante de él.

"Muy listo... Sí señor, muy listo. Cierto es que has comprendido la Escuela del Volcán. Y lo has hecho bien." Dijo eso con una sonrisa misteriosa dibujada en el rostro. Mousse estaba un poco sorprendido ante esa repentina muestra de respeto y murmuró un "Gracias" que sí llegó a oídos de la pequeña amazona. Antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera hacer nada más, una amazona confusa y un artista marcial aún más confundido se les acercaron andando pesadamente.

"¡Eh Mousse¿Has pasado?" Preguntó Ranma con una expresión que decía claramente "No entiendo nada" y los brazos cruzados detrás del cuello. Mousse asintió lentamente sin apartar la mirada de sus dos compañeros, y ambos le regalaron unas sonrisas de amistad que no podría olvidar nunca. Se sentía, por fin, querido y apreciado. Y esa sensación era algo que no quería dejar escapar.

Antes de que ninguno de los dos artistas marciales se diera cuenta, tenían a un Mousse que despedía unos chorros de lágrimas que hubieran hecho palidecer a Soun Tendo abrazado a ellos, gritando a los cuatro vientos lo feliz que era en ese mismo momento.

Un par de chichones en la cabeza después y las despedidas oportunas, el grupo amazónico cenaba tranquilamente en la mesa central del comedor. _"Sin embargo, juraría que, por un segundo, he podido sentir a Xian-Pu devolviéndome el abrazo... No sé... tal vez me esté engañando a mí mismo."_ Meneó la cabeza y se concentró en la cena.

Todo estaba recogido, y tras una animada charla entre los jóvenes, especulando sobre las posibilidades de sus escuelas correspondientes mientras la Anciana Matriarca les miraba con una sonrisa enigmática cuando una posibilidad especialmente inverosímil aparecía, el reloj señaló que hoy dejo de serlo, y Shampoo se excusó para ir a dormir. Ambos, maestra y discípulo, le desearon unas buenas noches, para, como la noche anterior, quedarse solos.

"Me has impresionado Mousse, y eso no es decir poco. Muy pocos han conseguido encender mi ira con unas pocas palabras." El joven amazona no sabía como tomarse esas palabras, así que decidió agachar la cabeza en señal de respeto y seguir escuchando. "No me arrepiento de haberte elegido. Oh... seguro que él estaría orgulloso de ti." Dijo la pequeña mujer con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

Poco después, Mousse estaba apoyado sobre la puerta de la habitación de Shampoo. El pasillo estaba oscuro, pero era perfectamente consciente de su cuerpo, gracias a los años de entrenamiento que había pasado. Puso una oreja en la puerta, y oyó el leve y acompasado respirar de la persona que estaba dentro. Y suspiró. Y se desvaneció en su habitación.

Desenrollaba y colocaba en el suelo su futon para después quitarse sus largas ropas blancas (y lo que llevaba en ellas) sin hacer ni un ruido, sin dar muestras de su existencia, tal y como había hecho hasta hace menos de una semana. Justo desde el... terrible suceso.

Y eso hacía que una fría sensación, un mal presentimiento, le recorriese la espalda.

_"¿Es necesario...¿Cómo pasó? Alguien debía saber que algo así iba a llegar. La NASA... pero si ellos no lo sabían, que están constantemente mirando ahí arriba¿cómo...?"_ No le cabía en la cabeza al joven miope que un meteorito de esas dimensiones, capaz de atravesar la atmósfera, pasara desapercibido para todo el mundo.

Pero tampoco podía dejar de pensar en como habían cambiado las cosas en tan poco tiempo. Y sobretodo en el día que acababan de dejar atrás. Y en lo que había dicho Cologne. _"Él... ¿Puede referirse a padre¿Puede ser que le conociera? Me pregunto como era. Se marchó. Je, eso es lo que dicen a los niños pequeños. 'Se ha marchado a descansar', 'Se ha marchado a un sitio mejor'. ¿Por qué se nos miente desde pequeños¿Acaso necesitamos mentirnos para poder vivir?"_

Se dio la vuelta, y el pelo le caía por la cara. Pero no le molestaba, tenía los ojos cerrados. _"No... no mentirnos. Olvidar. Pero lo más importante, perdonar. A los demás, y a nosotros mismos... Y... pedir perdón. Pedir perdón a Shampoo, por esos años. Y es que, mirándolo bien... no me extraña que esté harta de mí. Pero también a Kaiko. Espero..."_

Otra vuelta, y el sueño no le llamaba. Pero los recuerdos del día anterior empezaron a surgir y, viéndolo más interesante que contar ovejitas, dejo que corrieran su curso...

* * *

"Desde el primer día, al no recordar pesadillas. Seguras debían ser, y sin embargo, no recordabalas. Sólo bisabuela poder hacer punto de sueño retardado tan bien." La voz de Shampoo, una mezcla de inseguridad y tristeza, llegaba hasta la cocina para mezclarse con el fuerte olor a lava-vajillas que lo impregnaba todo. Ahí estaba Mousse, con una especie de delantal puesto, un trapo en una mano y un plato en la otra, y la mirada fija en la pila.

_"No debería extrañarme. Puede que parezca que no tiene ni pizca de cerebro, pero es una guerrera excepcional. No por nada ganó el campeonato. No por nada es la bisnieta de la Matriarca. No por nada la mujer..."_ No pudo terminar ese pensamiento porque Cologne se acercaba rebotando con su bastón, y los platos deberían estar ya fregados.

"Ah... Esa chica..." Suspiraba la anciana amazona al tiempo que entraba en la cocina. Entonces, Mousse tuvo que 'soltar' algo que se había desbocado en su corazón, y que salió con un tono impropio de él hacia la Matriarca. Era calmado, pero impregnado de una ira fría muy amenazante. _"Xian-Pu ya no es una 'chica'. Xian-Pu ya es una mujer."_ Dijo, sin mover la mirada del plato que secaba con fuerza innecesaria.

Cologne arqueó una ceja sorprendida. Ese tono... era muy peculiar. Muy familiar. Y recordó que tenía delante un nuevo Mousse. Dejó que una sonrisa apareciese en su arrugado rostro. "Sí, Mousse, tienes razón. Una mujer." Pero estaba confundida, pues este cambio la había pillado desprevenida. Y lo peor era que no sabía la razón, aunque se la olía.

Mousse se relajó al oír a la matriarca dándole la razón. Pero seguía alerta. Nunca se había fiado mucho de la 'momia disecada', como solía pensar al referirse a ella, y no iba a empezar ahora que tanto parecía ocultar. Porque Mousse podría estar casi tan ciego como un pa... perdón, un topo, pero no era tonto.

Mientras el joven terminaba de secar los últimos platos, la Matriarca no dejaba de mirarle intensamente, cosa que el amazona notó. Se estaba poniendo nervioso, y antes de terminar con el último vaso, no pudo contenerse más, se giró bruscamente y la preguntó, intentando mantenerse respetuoso sobre la inquietud que le consumía. "Se puede saber que quieres... Matriarca."

Ésta sonrió, porque había conseguido exactamente su propósito. Había conseguido que el chico bajara sus defensas. "Oh nada, tan sólo quería saber que hiciste esos días que estuviste fuera." Respondió la anciana con un tono falsamente despreocupado. Había jugado muchas veces a ese juego, y lo conocía muy bien.

La expresión de Mousse cambió al instante, y su mirada se perdió más allá de donde Cologne pudiera mirar. "Oh bueno... Al salir de la ciudad con rumbo al bosque de Cimabo encontré un restaurante... el 'Takahashi's' se llamaba, y entré. Y después vi a la dueña del bar que echaba a un tipo y..." Se dio cuenta de que estaba contando demasiado y carraspeó para continuar. "y después me marché, pasé una noche en el bosque y decidí... decidí que tenía que volver." Terminó apresuradamente.

En los ojos de la matriarca veía que tenía ganas de más información, pero no habló de la misma manera. "Ajá... bien chico, termina con los platos y vete a la cama. Yo todavía tengo que terminar con las cuentas." Así, el joven terminó con el vaso y subió las escaleras sin hacer ruido. Sólo el suave roce de sus largos ropajes lo acompañaron hasta la habitación. No tardó en acostarse, ya desvestido, cayendo rendido. La conversación con la matriarca, y la curiosidad de ésta sobre lo que había ocurrido esos días, habían resultado ser una prueba bastante extraña.

_"¿Acaso...¿Podría ser que quisiese saber sobre Kaiko? No puede ser... ¿Cómo iba a saber ella sobre Kaiko¡Es imposible! Ah... Maldita sea, ya no estoy seguro de nada. Bueno, está la promesa. Menos mal... Je, por eso he vuelto, Cologne. No para ser tu discípulo, no para formar parte de cualquier plan que estés ideando. He vuelto para conseguir el poder que me permita proteger a mis amigos."_

Antes de quedarse dormido, una última cuestión pasó veloz cual estrella fugaz por el cielo aterciopelado. _"Me pregunto si he de contar también a Ranma y a Xian-Pu entre mis amigos."_

Y esa noche pasó más frío que ninguna otra.

No era tarde. No era temprano. Era la hora de levantarse tal y como su cuerpo le dictaba. Así que, se levantó, un poco ojeroso pero con la mente despierta. Y es que el día anterior ni siquiera se había planteado el problema de la escuela del Volcán. Y se había dado cuenta en ese momento.

Ya vestido, lavado y con las gafas en su lugar, bajó a la cocina para empezar a preparar el desayuno, y es que las viejas costumbres eran difíciles de dejar. Sonrió mientras encendía la luz y preparaba los fogones, recordando como normalmente estos primeros momentos del día, cuando ni siquiera la vieja momia estaba de pie, los solía utilizar para idear algún descabellado plan para conseguir que Shampoo saliese con él, o, en alguna ocasión, que se enamorara de él.

_"Me acuerdo... aquella vez cuando encontré las dichosas gafas aquellas. Y todo porque Xian-Pu no aceptó... no, más bien, pasó de largo. Oh bueno, al final logré que viniese a la exposición de figuras de cera. Lo que no entiendo es por qué se enfadó tanto estando allí. Por lo que pude ver, no estaban muy mal hechas. Una pena. El ramo que le llevé pareció agradarla bastante. Ni rosas ni claveles. Humildes margaritas."_

Fluía por los movimientos aprendidos en incontables mañanas preparando el desayuno cuando, sin darse cuenta por estar absorto en sus pensamientos y recuerdos, ahora vistos desde otro ángulo, fue sorprendido por una pequeña Anciana Matriarca que se había acercado sigilosamente sin apartar la mirada de la cara del joven amazona, recordando de una manera más bien melancólica su juventud.

"¡AAHHH!" Gritó el joven, una mano en su pecho tratando de impedir que el corazón se le saliera de su sitio, la otra blandiendo un arma arrojadiza con un gran parecido a los tomahawk indios. Estaba preparado para cortar lo que fuera (y a quien fuera) tras el susto de su vida. Aunque todavía le quedaba descubrir quien había sido la bromista.

"¡AAHHH!" Volvió a gritar de nuevo el amazona, dejando caer el arma, cuando vio la sonrisa en la pequeña y arrugada cara de su Matriarca justo delante suyo. Y recibió un bastonazo en la cabeza. "¡Qué no es para tanto!" Exclamó Cologne, con cara molesta. Dolorido, mientras se frotaba con una mano la cabeza, abrió poco a poco el ojo. Seguro de que no iba a volver a ser golpeado, abrió los ojos del todo y se dispuso a terminar el desayuno.

"Veo que sigues con las viejas costumbres." Comentó despreocupadamente la amazona mientras revisaba el trabajo del chico. Éste la miró con una ceja levantada, tal y como muchas veces había hecho ella con él. Levantando la mirada, Cologne se encontró con esa mirada del chico. "¡Eh! No me mires así y sigue con el desayuno." Entonces, tras una pausa, siguió. _"¿Todavía te quedas despierto oyendo a Xian-Pu dormir a través de la pared?"_ La pregunta había salido serena y confiada, pero los ojos de la amazona estaban cerrados sin que el chico lo supiera.

Mousse dejó de prestar atención a las sartenes y los cazos, y se contentó con ver como toda la comida empezaba a pasarse y el humo empezaba a aparecer en grandes cantidades. "No. Ya no quiero..." _"¿Por qué demonios estoy mintiendo? Es como si las palabras salieran solas..."_ Pensó para si mientras hablaba. Y una lágrima bajo hasta sus labios para perderse allí.

"Entonces, hay otra ¿no es así?" Apenas había terminado de preguntar, el amazona se dio la vuelta para encararla con furia en la cara. "¡NO! No es eso. No es tan fácil. No, no y no. Es otra cosa..." Mousse la había agarrado de los hombros, sacudiéndola con cada negación para terminar apoyándose en la encimera y darle a Cologne una visión que ella no había querido. "Así que todavía la quieres." Tiempo atrás, esta afirmación hubiera sido impensable para cualquiera de los dos. Ahora se debatía entre hecho y opinión.

"Sí, todavía la quiero." Se forzó, se obligó a responder. _"Pero no siento... no siento nada al decirlo. La soledad, el vacío... no lo sé. ¡Por favor¿Qué es esto? Es un asco estar así, sentir así. ¿Me quedaré de esta manera siempre¿Protegiendo a los que me importan, pero provocando que no les importe? Maldita sea..."_ Se preguntó en silencio, agonizante mientras descansaba sobre la encimera, las rodillas hincadas en el suelo, la cabeza entre los brazos.

_"Venga Mu-Tzu, levántate. Un verdadero amazona no muestra así sus debilidades."_ Le ordenó su matriarca en un vano intento por animarle. "¿No recuerdas que me importa un bledo esa 'herencia amazona' tuya?" Respondió el joven aún mirando al suelo pero con una media sonrisa en la cara. "Eso no se lo cree nadie. Ahora termina el desayuno y luego podrás ir a dar un paseo." Terminó Cologne mientras se daba la vuelta y se dirigía al comedor. Le llegó las palabras del amazona cuando estaba ya en el umbral de la cocina. _"Heh. Ya no soy tu esclavo Ku-Lohn. Puedo irme si me place. Y al decirme eso me han dado ganas de marcharme esta tarde. Eso sí, no sé cuándo volveré."_ La matriarca meneó la cabeza mientras suspiraba, sin embargo, sonriendo. "Cabezota..."

El desayuno se terminó, y sin dificultad alguna, lo llevó hasta el comedor y lo sirvió en los platos que la matriarca había preparado en una de las mesas. Ambos empezaron a comer sin nada que decirse, habiéndolo dicho antes. Una vez terminado el desayuno, se llevó los platos, dejando una ración para Shampoo, y comenzó a fregar sin pensar.

Unos minutos después pudo oír que alguien, seguramente Cologne, saludaba a Shampoo. Sin muchas ganas, a decir verdad, él también saludó desde la cocina, y siguió con sus cosas. Terminó con sus tareas, pero no tenía muchas ganas de estar en el comedor con ellas, así que se apoyó en la encimera y no pudo evitar empezar a pensar.

_"¿Y ese saludo? Pensándolo bien, últimamente... estar con Xian-Pu se me ha vuelto... incómodo. Es verdad, ya no hay ese fuego por verla ni esa sensación extraña cuando me trata como una persona... Je, cualquiera que me oiga. Creería que estoy hablando de un monstruo. Ahora me doy cuenta..."_

Poco después oyó como la joven de cabellos lavanda salía por la puerta trasera, y los golpes del bastón de Cologne no tardaron en acercarse a la cocina. De un solo vistazo pudo ver que, para su sorpresa, la Matriarca ni echaba chispas ni iluminaba como una lamparita. Tal vez un poco irritada, pero nada más. "¿Ya está todo?" Preguntó con algo de impaciencia mientras se acercaba para ver los cacharros del desayuno limpios, secos, y en su armario.

"Sí. Ya está todo." Respondió el joven casi ciego mientras se dirigía, seguramente, a su habitación. "Espera." Le ordenó su jefa. Él se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta. "¿Quién es ella?" Preguntó la anciana todavía mirando los platos, de espalda a él. La mente de Mousse era un hervidero de preguntas. _"¿Se refiere a Kaiko¿Qué demonios pretende¿Acaso piensa hacer algo¿Y para qué quiere su nombre¿Se lo voy...?"_

Pero, antes de que terminara el río de preguntas, un ruido proveniente del tejado cortó la posible conversación. Corriendo, salieron de la cocina al comedor y luego a la calle, mientras sacaba esas garras de acero tan felinas que tan buen resultado le dieron en el incidente de la isla de Togenkyo, para llegar al tejado de un potente salto. Aterrizando suavemente, pudieron observar como un distraído Ranma terminaba de ponerse en pie y a Shampoo aterrizar con un bomobori en la mano al otro lado del tejado.

Mientras Shampoo y Cologne se acercaban al chico, Mousse bajo discretamente del tejado y entró de nuevo en el Nekohanten. Podía oír atenuada la voz de la matriarca desde el tejado, pero no se paró a intentar comprender lo que decía. Subió a su habitación, se cambió de ropa, guardando las garras en su lugar, poniéndose algo más informal y típico de estas tierras, y cuando hubo terminado, se marchó por la puerta delantera mientras tatareaba una canción que había escuchado no hace mucho.

Unas horas más tarde, habiendo seguido el camino que recordaba, veía el edificio del Takahashi's aparecer entre las últimos casas de la ciudad que casi había dejado atrás. Y no pudo evitar que una gran sonrisa apareciera en su rostro. Iba a ver a Kaiko-chan.

Entró rápidamente y, de nuevo, el ambiente que tanto le agradó, con ese olor agridulce y ese murmullo musical, la primera vez, le invitó a quedarse otra vez. Pero, esta vez, había algo más. También estaba el sentimiento de entrar en la casa de un amigo. Un poco de temor al principio, pero más y más ganas de quedarse y explorar cuanto más tiempo se estaba.

Se dirigió directamente a la barra de la pared sur donde un par de camareras charlaban animadamente. Una de ellas le vio venir y, reconociéndole, se lo dijo a su compañera. "Mira, ahí está el tipo ese raro que armó todo ese jaleo hace unos días." Le susurró la pelirroja de trenzas y cara pecosa a la morena de pelo corto y nariz respingona, que asintió.

"Oye... esto... me preguntaba¿no sé si me recordaréis? Si estaba vuestra jefa, esto es, Kaiko, o no, o..." Dijo el chico amazona entre suspiros y pausas. "¡Para parecer tan violento aquella vez, buen que parece un poco tímido!" Pensó la pelirroja. "No, lo siento." Empezó la morena. "Esta tarde tenía que hacer los pedidos a los almacenes. No creo que vuelva hasta tarde." Terminó, poniendo cara de disculpa. "Oh, bueno. Yo... esto ¿qué tal si me pones un algo?" Preguntó sin mucho afán el chico.

Tras recoger su bebida, una gran taza de té chino caliente, se encaminó a la mesa que tomara cuando por primera vez entró en ese lugar. Así, el té humeante delante de él, la vista del bosque que el ventanal le proveía como fondo de sus pensamientos y el ruido de la gente a su alrededor de hilo musical, un codo apoyado en la mesa y su cabeza en la mano, y Mousse se retraía en si mismo buscando respuestas.

_"¡Qué pena! No está Kaiko-chan. Bueno, podría esperarla. Pero tenía tantas ganas de verla y hablar con ella... Hablando de Kaiko... Debería descifrar de una vez la escuela. Veamos. 'El volcán, que viste vida hasta que desata muerte'. Es curioso, sin lugar a duda."_ En ese momento se fijo que, en el horizonte a través del ventanal podía ver un monte. _"Bien. Imaginamos que eso es un Volcán. ¿Qué hay de especial? Hay un bosque a su alrededor, y eso podría significar vida. Hay muchas ciudades a la loma de un volcán. Por ejemplo, Catania, a los pies del Etna, o el Kilauea en Hawai...y también Pompeya, a las lomas del Vesubio. Y mira lo que les pasó. Enterrados vivos por la ceniza. Todo fue repentino. En un momento, el volcán les arrebató la vida. Y... Umm... curioso."_

Dio otro vistazo a su alrededor, al paisaje que tenía delante y a la taza de té medio llena que había dejado de humear. Sintiendo la llamada, urgente, de la naturaleza, se dirigió al baño, que ya sabía donde estaba desde que había ido a sentarse en la mesa. Al volver a su mesa vio que dos hombres corpulentos, ruidosos y, en general, con mala pinta, estaban sentados en su mesa mientras hacían comentarios despectivos sobre el restaurante en voz alta, ganándose miradas de miedo y odio de entre el resto de clientes.

"Perdón por la interrupción, pero esta mesa está ocupada." Dijo calmadamente Mousse cuando llegó a la mesa. Cada comentario que hacían le ponía aún más furioso, pero estaba controlándose para no terminar destruyendo todo el restaurante. "Yo no veo tu nombre por ningún lado, chino inmigrante." Respondió uno de ellos con tono agresivo. El otro le rió la gracia. Sus voces eran roncas y malsonantes.

_"Mantenerme tranquilo, mantenerme tranquilo..."_ Se repetía una y otra vez el joven amazona. "Ese bol," Y señaló a la taza medio llena. "de te es mío. No lo he terminado, por lo que la mesa es mía por ahora." Sin embargo, empezaba a perder la paciencia. Rápidamente. Aún así, no mostraba ningún signo de su estado interior. Para los dos hombres, sólo era un chico que se estaba cagando de miedo pidiéndoles su mesa.

"¿Este bol, cuatrojos?" Se burló el otro hombre mientras señalaba, efectivamente, el cuenco donde descansaba el restante te que todavía Mousse no había tomado. De un manotazo, lanzo los contenidos a Mousse y, por supuesto, la maldición entró en escena. Sin embargo, no se oyeron los típicos graznidos, sino las carcajadas de los, ahora clasificados en la mente de Mousse, dos maleantes. "¡Habrá huido! Terrible cobarde." Le llegó la voz de uno de ellos a través de sus ropas que cubrían su forma de pato.

Sin perder ni un segundo, sacó, aún envuelto en su túnica, un termo con agua caliente y, como pudo, vertió parte de su contenido sobre él. Así, rellenando sus ropas con el cuerpo correcto, apareció delante de los hombres con la furia desprendiéndose de todos y cada uno de sus poros, testimonio de la rabia apenas contenida que llevaba dentro.

"¿De dónde has aparecido?" Preguntó uno de ellos con un poco de temor ante la repentina aparición del joven, el cuál, no respondió, sino que se quedó mirándole con una mirada penetrante y mortal. "Ahora vas a ver, monstruo." Amenazó el otro que era más agresivo y que, además, había visto como se había revuelto entre sus ropas en busca del termo.

Entonces, algo pareció romperse en la mente de Mousse, como un bote del más fino de los cristales, y antes de cualquiera de los dos hombres pudiera hacer nada, una de las pocas armas que ocultaba sin filos, una gran bola de acero, envió a los hombres a través del gran cristal y hasta la hierba de la manera más dolorosa posible. De un salto, Mousse estaba delante de ellos otra vez, ni rastro de la bola, fuego en los ojos. Pero ni una palabra.

En vez de eso, lanzó un par de cadenas, una de cada mano, que avanzaron rectas hacía cada uno de los maleantes. Un segundo después, ambos estaban rodeados de cadenas y a merced del chico. Cogió entonces las cadenas, y con ellas a los hombres atados con ellas, y empezó a darles vueltas por encima de su cabeza a una velocidad increíble. _"¡Se van a acordar¡Ésta me la pagarán! Les voy a enviar a... a..."_ Pensaba Mousse hasta que se dio cuenta de que se enfrentaba a un par de simples idiotas, sin ningún tipo de entrenamiento.

"¡Para!" El grito de una mujer le hizo entrar definitivamente en razón. Redujo poco a poco la velocidad de giro hasta que, por su propio peso, ambos hombres cayeron al suelo. En cuanto dejaron de girar, vomitaron todo lo que habían comido desde que tenían dientes. "No se os ocurra volver por aquí." Gritó Mousse mientras se ponían pesadamente en pie y se alejaban todavía haciendo eses.

Al girar, se topó con las esmeraldas que tanto anhelaba. Ahí estaba ella, Kaiko, de pie, mirándole de arriba a abajo, evitando sus ojos. "¿Qué ha pasado, Mousse?" Preguntó la joven, cautela en su voz, lo que entristeció al chico. "Yo... estos... hombres estaban en mi mesa y... empezaron a insultarme a mí, al restaurante. Estaban atemorizando a los clientes y, entonces, me convirtieron... y..." Dejó sin terminar el chico, avergonzado entonces de lo que acababa de hacer.

"Y entonces hiciste lo mismo que yo con aquel depravado el día que nos conocimos." Terminó por él Kaiko. La miró, y vio que le dedicaba una sonrisa de entendimiento, y el alma se le llenó de alegría. "Vamos Mousse." Le extendió una mano para guiarle que el aceptó agradecido y con una gran sonrisa en la cara. En cuanto la dueña del restaurante vio como el ventanal de la pared sur no era más que añicos en el suelo, Mousse recibió el capón de su vida. "Lo siento..." se disculpó lastimeramente desde el suelo con un chichón en la cabeza que le acrecentaba hasta casi los dos metros mientras Kaiko se metía en el restaurante pisando fuerte.

"¿Cómo es que estás de vuelta tan pronto?" Le preguntó Mousse, un rato después cuando ya estaba más calmada y hacía su trabajo de camarera. "Una chica en bicicleta casi me atropella. Tenía el pelo lavanda y muy largo. Era tan rápida que pareció desaparecer delante de mis ojos. Creo que no era de por aquí. Parecía... china, como tú." Relató Kaiko mientras Mousse fruncía más y más el ceño. Según la descripción de Kaiko-chan, parecía que se estuviera refiriendo a Xian-Pu... "Oye ¿y tú? Según lo que me han dicho aquí mis amigas, eres como una bomba de relojería. Como un volcán a punto de explotar."

Eso interesó aún más a Mousse. "¿Por qué lo dicen?" Preguntó el chico levantando una ceja. "Oh, no sé. Dicen que, cuando los indeseables esos empezaron a insultarte y tal, te mantuviste quieto y pacífico como si no pasara nada y que, de repente¡PUM, sacaste una bola de acero y les mandaste a volar a través de MI ventanal." Respondió, haciendo especial hincapié en que el ventanal que había roto era de ella. "Lo siento ¿de acuerdo?" Se disculpó de nuevo sin prestar mucha atención, porque acababa de juntar las piezas del rompecabezas.

_"¡Eso es!"_ Empezó a decirse a si mismo. _"De eso se trata. Esperar. Paciencia. Control. Hasta que no hace falta ni esperar ni tener paciencia ni tener control. Cogí y... ¡Ataqué cuando estaban sorprendidos! Y lo hice al máximo. Sin restricciones. Buf... menos mal que entré en razón... Les preparé. Sin saberlo, esperé hasta que la oportunidad se presentó. Y sabía cuando era el momento porque conozco de sobra ese tipo de chusma. De manera que, en la Escuela del Volcán, conociendo al oponente, sé cuando es mi oportunidad de ganar. Y hay que autocontrolarse hasta que llegue esa oportunidad. Aunque supongo que también habrá maneras de acelerar las cosas un poco..."_ Terminó suspirando mentalmente.

"Hey, Tierra llamando a Mousse. ¿Me recibe?" Kaiko agitaba su mano justo delante de Mousse. Por fin, el chico se sacudió y volvió a la realidad. "Gracias Kaiko-chan." Y sin pensarlo, le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla y se marchó corriendo, mientras la chica se rozaba suavemente con los dedos el lugar donde sus labios se habían posado fugazmente. Un color rojizo inundó su cara y la respiración se le agitó un tanto.

"Hasta luego, Mousse...kun."

Por el camino de vuelta, el chico repasaba mentalmente su nueva visión de una lucha. _"Bien, lo que tendré que hacer es mantenerme calmado todo el rato hasta que se enfade y entonces... rezar, porque, si no se da cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo..."_ Meneó la cabeza, sabiendo que cada vez estaba tirando más y más de los hilos, y que su suerte no tardaría en cambiar.

"Oh, bueno. Todo por mi promesa."

* * *

N.A¡¡YAHOOO! Ejem... por fin. Maldito instituto, maldito bloqueo, maldito yo. Aaag... siento haber tardado tanto. Bueno, espero que el próximo no tarde tanto en salir de esta cabeza de chorlito que es la mía. Por cierto, si alguien quiere corregirme (porque lo sabe, vaya) en el uso de esas pocas palabras en japonés (futon, -chan, -kun…) que utilizo, estaré encantado de escuchar y aprender. Ah, y otro aviso. La situación social de Japón, así como su geografía, no son mi fuerte. Cualquier cosa que quieran señalarme la tendré en cuenta. Gracias a todo el mundo que ha dejado alguna review (o que han leído hasta aquí y no tienen tiempo-ejem-vago-ejem-para escribir una review), un placer, y hasta pronto. 


	8. Huye la última amazona

**SAYONARA AMAZONAS**

* * *

Otra vez más. Ni que no lo supieran ya. Los personajes de esta historia, exceptuando a Ti-Er, Kaiko y Perfume (la cuál ya tiene un pasado bastante extenso en el mundo de los fanfics, aunque su personalidad será totalmente original) no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, señora mangaka. Simplemente hago lo que nos invitó a hacer a sus fans con su final abierto. Una simple continuación, por ejemplo. Por supuesto, este conjunto de palabras y signos de puntuación no está ordenado con ánimo de lucro. Así que, nada de denunciar, eh...

Como siempre, siempre, a menos que cambie de idea, _"así"_ es chino y -asa- es el sonido de una TV, radio...

**

* * *

**

Huye la última amazona...

_"Corre, Perfume, corre como nunca lo has hecho y llega hasta Nerima."_ La voz de Ti-Er, jefa al cargo mientras Ku-Lohn se encontraba fuera retumbó por última vez en la mente de la joven amazona. Una joven amazona de pelo verde corto, cara redondeada y expresiones suaves, ahora contorsionadas por la ira, el miedo y el dolor. Sus ojos eran grandes contra toda lógica, pero no eran desproporcionados y cuadraban perfectamente con su cuerpo, y el color era un rojo apasionado y oscuro. Y ahora mismo centelleaban por las lágrimas que se acumulaban.

Su cuerpo, atlético pero escultural, se recogía en un típico traje chino, ajustado en la cintura pero con perneras y mangas sueltas, negro con líneas de colores atravesándolo de lado a lado en una forma aleatoria. El traje le daba total movilidad mientras corría a su máxima velocidad, pasando los árboles que se convertían en borrones, sin notar ramas u hojas contra las que chocaba. Las lágrimas, al fin, llegaron a su pecho.

No habían pasado unos minutos desde que la voz de Ti-Er sonara sentenciada en su cabeza cuando notó como su corazón se hundía. Giró la cabeza y vio como una luz cegadora emergía de la tierra para alcanzar el cielo. Siguió corriendo para que la información que la había sido concedida no perdiera su propósito. En ese momento, la onda de choque producida por el impacto la empujó como si de una hoja se tratara, haciendo que saliera despedida varias docenas de metros hacia delante.

Sin perder tiempo, se levantó y siguió corriendo. No podía pensar, su mente estaba en blanco porque sabía lo que había pasado. No había un momento para cuestionárselo, y tampoco había fuerzas ni pruebas. La verdad la había golpeado tan fuerte que su mente era incapaz de procesarla. Simplemente sabía lo que había pasado a toda la gente del pueblo, pero todavía no podía aceptarlo. Ni siquiera hubo más lágrimas después de que hubiera sentido la onda de choque. Su cara se convirtió en una máscara carente de vida, y sus una vez adorables expresiones desaparecieron en el mar de lágrimas que no salían.

El tiempo que estuvo corriendo, ella no sabría decir. Su mente no sólo se había cerrado a los pensamientos, sino a las necesidades de su cuerpo también. Sólo se dio cuenta de que los paisajes cambiaban, dejando atrás los altos árboles para dar pasos a llanuras que parecían infinitas que eran la entrada a pueblos que parecían deshabitados. Después se encontraba con montañas de caminos inacabables, y de nuevo tocaban los bosques para, al parecer, volver a empezar con el ciclo. Se guiaba por instinto, sabiendo dónde estaba su destino sin saber su destino. El dolor en su pecho, tremendo en comparación al de sus piernas, parecía no parar nunca.

Una mañana, tras haber corrido tres días y tres noches sin parar, al dejar atrás un bosque especialmente frondoso, se encontró con lo que sus instintos le decían era su objetivo. Un pueblo especialmente grande, edificios de hormigón y asfalto en sus calles, se levantaba a meros kilómetros de ella. Aún así, ni siquiera parpadeó al descubrir su objetivo, sino que siguió corriendo, ajustando ligeramente su dirección para apuntar al extremo más alejado de la ciudad de su posición.

Unas horas después, el sol todavía a media altura en un cielo totalmente despejado, Perfume llegaba al puerto de la ciudad. Y por fin, ya fuera por el olor a mar, tan raro e indescriptible para aquellos que no viven cerca de él, o la cantidad de gente que iba y venía por el lugar, o por cualquier otra razón cuyo porqué estuviera muy adentro de ella, su mente volvió a abrirse y a reaccionar en concordancia con lo que veía y sentía. Sólo para derrumbarse exhausta en mitad de la calle.

Sin embargo, y contra todo pronóstico, Perfume no dejo que el cansancio se apoderara de ella, y se levantó pesadamente para caminar hacia el barco más cercano. Vio como en uno de ellos estaban cargando una gran cantidad de cajas y que todavía había más en tierra. Se dejó caer detrás de un montón especialmente alto, y oyó las voces de dos mozos que estaban justo al otro lado.

_"¿Hay que meter todas estas cajas!"_ La voz era joven y limpia, apenas había llegado a la pubertad._ "¿De qué te quejas, chico? Es para Japón, pesa poco y viene de las montañas. Seguro que no son más que hierbas. Es increíble lo ilusos que son esos japoneses. Hahaha..."_ La voz de este segundo hombre era áspera y bastante desagradable, pero le había provisto con la información que necesitaba. _"Además,"_ pensaba, _"yo sí podré hacer buen uso de las hierbas curativas durante el viaje. Espero que mi japonés sea lo suficientemente bueno..."_ Y con esos pensamientos, se infiltró en la bodega de carga sin dificultad. Así, Perfume, la única superviviente, se dirigía a Nerima.

Al mismo tiempo, en Japón, había un chico. Bueno, chicos había muchos, pero no tantos con bandanas atadas a sus cabezas. Un número mucho menor tenía una bandana amarilla atigrada atada en la frente. Y aún menos tenían además unos incisivos afilados. Y por fin, sólo uno tenía, además, una fuerza sobrehumana, una resistencia aún mayor y una maldición que le convertía en un pequeño y adorable cerdito negro. Y era el único, en todo el mundo, que no tenía sentido de la orientación. Él era Ryoga Hibiki, alias "P-chan".

"Entonces,¿está es la dirección a Tokio?" Preguntó el chico mientras apuntaba en la misma dirección que un amable campesino de la región de le había señalado con un gesto de cabeza. "Esa es, joven." Afirmó el anciano con sombrero de paja. Ryoga se lo agradeció, y comenzó a andar por el camino que iba en esa dirección. En ese momento, el granjero le llamó la atención, con lo que el chico se giró. "Y recuerda, después tendrás que coger la segunda a la derecha." Y el granjero se despidió. Ryoga le devolvió la despedida y se giró.

Extrañamente, en vez de girar los ciento ochenta grados que debería, sólo giro ciento veinte, por lo que dejó el camino atrás en poco tiempo. "Qué extraño," pensó, "juraría que el camino se alargaba más." Entonces, el amable señor se giró una vez más para ver caminar al extraño joven, encontrándose sólo el camino polvoriento vacío de todo caminante. "Fiuu, debe tener mucha prisa." Murmuró entre dientes mientras se dirigía, al fin, de vuelta a sus obligaciones.

Así, Ryoga, trataba de encontrar su camino de vuelta a Nerima, distrito de Tokio.

Un día después, poco después de que el sol saliera, un sucio, cansado y, en general, demacrado Ryoga andaba, bastón en mano, por los muelles de la ciudad de Tokio, los cuales ya habían empezado a bullir de actividad gracias a los mozos de carga, que se ocupaban laboriosamente de llevar cajas de un lado a otro como si no hubiera nada más que hacer en este mundo. En una repentina recuperación, el joven de la bandolera atigrada agarró a un mozo que no transportaba ninguna caja por el cuello de la camisa informal que llevaba, repitiendo una escena ya conocida por cierto estudiante del instituto Furinkan que en ese momento estaría durmiendo plácidamente gracias a las vacaciones de verano.

"¿Qué ciudad es ésta?" Preguntó el chico sin apartar la mirada de la salida de sol de entre los océanos con un tono excesivamente serio para el gusto del otro joven. Sin embargo, todo el miedo que hubiera podido sentir por el agarre de acero que el joven con la enorme mochila estaba haciendo sobre su camisa se disipó al oír la pregunta. Sin decir nada, apuntó a un cartel que colgaba del tejadillo de uno de los almacenes casi encima de ellos. El cartel leía "Entregas para el Ayuntamiento de Tokio" en caracteres grandes y azules sobre fondo blanco en japonés, chino e inglés.

"¿Hacia donde está Nerima?" Preguntó entonces con su mirada danzando y saltando entre todos los carteles que colgaban de ese tejadillo, pero sin soltar al chico. Éste le indicó una calle que se perdía entre dos de los edificios que servían de almacenes con cara de pocos amigos. Ryoga le soltó sin darse cuenta de lo mal que lo miraba el mozo. Empezó a caminar en línea recta hacia la calle cuando un borrón se le cruzó, casi chocando contra él. Ryoga no pudo evitar caerse hacia atrás mientras oía el sonido de otra caída a su lado.

Se giró para descubrir que el borrón negruzco que se le había cruzado era en realidad una chica, bien guapa además. Pero, lo que le llamó la atención fue la increíble expresión de cansancio en el rostro de la joven, una expresión que él conocía muy bien: era la que él llevaba tras un viaje especialmente largo. Se acercó a ella tentativamente, extendiendo una mano para tocarla tal y como haría con una criatura peligrosa.

Al no notar ninguna reacción al roce de sus dedos en su preciosa cara, el chico perdido decidió acercarse más y comprobar si estaba bien. Así, se arrodilló ante ella y comenzó un pequeño chequeo. Pulso, huesos, respiración... Satisfecho al estar todo bien, decidió que despertarla sería lo correcto. Zarandeándola suavemente mientras la arropaba entre sus fuertes brazos, Ryoga se dio cuenta de que la chica parecía estar murmurando algo en sueños. Acercó su cabeza para oír las palabras.

"Wo de airen."

No estaba seguro, algo le sonaban aquellas palabras, pero no podía concretar. Algo le decía que eso no le traería nada bueno, pero hizo caso omiso a los avisos que una parte de su mente le estaba dando. No pudo volver a oír nada más, así que, preocupado, sujetó a la chica con sus brazos y se dirigió a la calle que el mozo le había señalado como camino a Nerima. Milagrosamente, a pesar de que miraba atentamente a los lados en busca de algún sitio donde pudiera dejar descansando a la chica, no se desvió ni unavez.

Por fin, tras más de dos horas de búsqueda, encontró un solar vacío que le resultaba extrañamente familiar. De nuevo, ignoró lo que una vocecita interior trataba de decirle, y montó allí su tienda de campaña. Cuando hubo terminado, colocó un saco de dormir frente a la tienda y otro dentro. Acomodó a la chica en la tienda y fue a buscar madera y piedras para poner en marcha un pequeño fuego. Acostumbrado como estaba a hacer todo eso, poco tardó en juntar los materiales necesarios para hacer el típico fuego de camping.

Con unas danzarinas llamas en su sitio, comenzó a preparar un poco de comida caliente además de un té con hierbas medicinales que había recogido en sus viajes. Se mantenía atento a la comida y a la joven que, inesperadamente, parecía haber quedado a su cargo, lanzando de vez en cuando miradas que denotaban preocupación hacia la tienda cerrada que tenía enfrente. El sol estaba ya alto en el cielo.

Tras casi una hora de miradas furtivas y juramentos por dejarse pasar la comida, Ryoga entró en la improvisada habitación de campaña con un par de boles, uno con ramen caliente, esa especie de espaguetis tan deliciosos, y el otro con el té medicinal. Allí vio como la joven dormía plácidamente, ningún rastro de preocupación o miedo en su rostro. El chico perdido no pudo evitar quedarse unos momentos contemplándola y murmurar, "Parece un ángel". Sin embargo, en cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca, se sintió fatal. Era como si hubiera traicionado a Akari, la adorable granjera que ocupaba un lugar tan especial en su corazón como su novia, y a Akane, por la que aún suspiraba cuando se encontraba lejos de toda civilización, buscando su camino de vuelta.

Antes de que Ryoga pudiera pensar más sobre sus palabras, un quejido le hizo volver a la realidad. La chica de pelo verde empezaba a despertar, retorciéndose en el saco, todavía con los ojos cerrados, tratando de escapar de la prisión de algodón y nylon que la rodeaba. Sintiendo que sus piernas se negaban en redondo a mantenerla, Ryoga se acercó gateando a la chica tras dejar los alimentos a un lado con sumo cuidado.

Una vez más, el chico perdido extendía una mano sin una intención clara además de tocar el rostro de aquel ángel lleno de preocupación. Los segundos se eternizaron hasta que, por fin, las yemas de sus dedos, las cuales las había creído insensibles, se llenaron de sensaciones al rozar la tez de la joven. Había calor, vida, deber, honor... todo eso rezumaban sus poros. Pero también se sentía el dolor, la angustia y la rabia recientes en su cuerpo. Ryoga se quedó paralizado ante el influjo de emociones y sentimientos casi encima de la chica.

Perfume se despertó por fin.

Había algo raro para Perfume. Podía recordar haber bajado del barco de la misma manera que había subido, y, en cuanto había puesto un pie en Japón, había echado a correr tan rápido como podía. Por desgracia, las hierbas que había utilizado para curar su cansancio no servían para hacer desaparecer el terrible hambre que había sentido desde que abordara el navío furtivamente. Así que, en cuanto había tropezado, el hambre, aliándose con el sueño, la había vencido. Hasta ahí, todo era correcto. Lo extraño llegaba cuando escaneaba sus alrededores. Al parecer, estaba dentro de lo que parecía una tienda de campaña, acomodada en un saco de dormir de tacto extraño. Y por último, un hombre de su edad estaba encima de ella con los ojos como platos y una mano tocando su cara.

_"¡AAHHHH!Pervertido.¡Fuera, fuera, fuera!"_ Gritó histérica a todo pulmón lo suficientemente alto como para sacar al joven de la bandana de su ensimismamiento. Pero claro, el chino no era el fuerte de Ryoga, así que el joven no entendió nada de nada. Sin embargo, en cuanto se fijó en el generoso escote que el traje dejaba ver, no necesitó ningún grito histérico para salir de su propia tienda de campaña. "Ese traje me recuerda a alguien..." Pensó el joven mientras se aplicaba un pañuelo en su nariz en un vano intento de parar la hemorragia que había comenzado cuando su presión sanguínea se había alzado como la espuma.

Pero, sabiendo que sería mejor aclarar el malentendido (confiando plenamente en que él no era un pervertido por haber visto lo que había visto), entró con sumo cuidado a la tienda. Allí vio que la joven de pelo verde aún seguía sentada con el saco cubriéndola entera. Ryoga puso la sonrisa más conciliadora que pudo conseguir y se sentó a su lado, observando con detenimiento todos los aspectos de su 'invitada'. A pesar del abrigo que tenía, no dejaba de temblar, y sus ojos se movían como locos de un lado a otro, como si no creyera lo que estaba viendo. Recordando la comida, Ryoga la cogió y se la ofreció a la chica con un gesto, esperaba, pareciese amigable y pacífico.

La chica lo cogió, aún desconfiando, y se lo quedó mirando por un instante cuando, en el tiempo que tardó el chico perdido en suspirar, lo engulló todo para luego tomarse el te tranquilamente. Ryoga la miró sin poder creérselo. Sólo conocía a una persona que pudiera comer así de rápido, su a veces rival y a veces amigo, Ranma Saotome, con el que pretendía hablar cuanto antes, y no podía imaginar que esa chica estuviera de algún modo relacionada con él.

Antes de poder pensar en una razón por la que culpar a Ranma sobre la chica que aspiraba la comida, la susodicha habló en un japonés con algo de acento extraño. "Er... Gracias por la comida. Me preguntaba... ¿Hay más?" Sí, definitivamente tenía que estar emparentada con los Saotome, pensaba Ryoga mientras buscaba más ramen instantáneo en su mochila.

Una hora después y una decena de botes de ramen menos, la chica del pelo verde se sentía al fin suficientemente satisfecha como para empezar las presentaciones. "Gracias," Empezó mientras hacia una reverencia a Ryoga "por la comida. Mi nombre es Perfume, de la tribu Niejzu... o... lo que queda de ella." En ese momento, a Ryoga le pareció que un gesto de desesperación se instalaba en el rostro de la joven, sólo para desaparecer un parpadeo después. Además, el nombre del pueblo le había hecho recordar a quien le sonaba todo esto. Shampoo. Pero, lo que había dicho le había secado la garganta de repente.

"¿Qué-qué pasa con la tribu Niejzu?" Tartamudeó el chico, de repente muy incómodo, revolviéndose en el sitio donde estaba sentado frente a la chica, la cual cerró los ojos en un gesto de dolor al oír la pregunta. Tras un minuto de un silencio sólo roto por el ruido amortiguado de la ciudad, Perfume habló casi en un suspiro. "Hace poco, cinco días, un meteorito cayó sobre el pueblo donde las Niejzu vivimos." Hubo una larga pausa hasta que la amazona volvió a hablar, su voz rota por las emociones que amenazaban con desbocarse al fin. "Mi hogar, mi familia, mis amigos... todos muertos..." Y se echó a llorar sobre el hombro de Ryoga, que estaba de piedra, incapaz de mover ni un músculo tanto por las noticias que acababa de recibir como por el hecho de que una mujer desconocida se apoyaba en su hombro.

Sin embargo, algún interruptor tuvo que accionarse en la dura cabeza del chico perdido porque, muy despacio y suavemente, empezó a reconfortar a la chica frotando su espalda de la manera más tranquilizadora que podía imaginar. Cuando, por fin, unas horas después Perfume pudo recomponerse lo suficiente para apagar su llanto, un poco avergonzada de haber mostrado tal 'debilidad', como ella lo conocía, ante un total desconocido, se dio cuenta de algo que parecía haber olvidado por completo, y ese algo consiguió que una sonrisa se plantase en sus labios.

"Esto...¿cuál es tu nombre, por cierto?" Preguntó Perfume con el entrecejo fruncido, de nuevo riñéndose mentalmente por su falta de disciplina ante el hambre. "Eh... Ryoga Hibiki. Ése soy yo." No dejaba de rascarse la nuca y reír tontamente por lo nervioso que estaba, algo que no pasó desapercibido para el ojo entrenado de Perfume, la cual sonrió tratando de calmar al nervioso chico. "Bien, sé que es mucho pedir a Sylphé, pero,¿por casualidad no conocerás a una anciana llamada 'Cologne'? Es así" Y colocó su mano a unos setenta centímetros del suelo mientras seguía hablando. "de alta, pelo largo, ojos grandes y..."

"...más arrugas de las que puedes contar a simple vista." Terminó el chico perdido con una expresión insondable en la cara. Perfume hizo una mueca extraña ante el comentario pero permaneció callada. "Sí, la conozco, ella me enseñó una técnica inútil, hace ya un tiempo. Todavía no estoy seguro sobre aquello." Pero el último comentario no había registrado en la mente de la chica, ya que otra información más importante lo ocupaba todo. La Matriarca había enseñado una técnica, seguramente amazona, a ese chico. Por tanto, Ryoga ya no era un desconocido para las Niejzu. Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja amenazaba con partir la cara de Perfume en dos.

"¿Y cuál es esa técnica que la Matriarca Cologne te enseñó?" Preguntó Perfume al tiempo que intentaba disimular su enorme sonrisa con pobres resultados. A Ryoga le extrañó un poco la cara de satisfacción y alegría que encontró al girarse para responder. "Eh... esto, la técnica se llama Bakusai Tenketsu, y me permite hacer estallar en pedazos rocas y otros objetos inanimados." Vio que la amazona asentía enérgicamente y continuó. "Me parece extraño, sin embargo, que los trozos que vuelan hacia mí después de utilizar la técnica no me hagan daño. En cierto modo, ni los siento..."

"Claro, ya que ese es el verdadero fin del Bakusai Tenketsu: Endurecerte." Respondió Perfume dando a entender que cualquiera que supiera la técnica debía saber también lo que ella había dicho. Ryoga se quedó un momento pensando, y luego asintió lentamente. "Sí, eso es lo que yo he pensado a veces. No sabía se estaba en lo cierto, y cuando me encontraba con Cologne siempre tenía otras cosas en la cabeza." Se sacudió los recuerdos de encima y miró fijamente a Perfume, a la cual el corazón se le olvidó latir cuando esos ojos marrones la atravesaron el alma.

"Tú quieres ir a hablar con ella,¿verdad?" Su tono era extrañamente serio y su mirada particularmente fija en las profundidades de fuego que eran los ojos de Perfume. De nuevo, parecía que su vestido era ahora aún más ajustado y que en la tienda hubiera calefacción. "Bueno... sí, necesito verla en realidad. Ya sabes, el... la..." No pudo evitar hipar fuertemente, ni tampoco que una lágrima más escapara por sus mejillas. Y antes de que se diera cuenta, estaba rodeada de unos fuertes brazos que trataban de consolar lo inconsolable. Agradecida, se perdió en el cálido y amable abrazo que Ryoga la prestaba.

Unos minutos, o unas horas o unos días después, no sabía decir, la voz del chico que la acompañaba alcanzó la pequeña parte de su cerebro que todavía seguía funcionando. "Mira Perfume, mira el horizonte." Un poco a regañadientes, la amazona se soltó de Ryoga para girarse y contemplar el espectáculo. El sol, del naranja más bonito, distorsionado por las nubes malva que parecían pintadas a su alrededor, comenzaba a hundirse en el horizonte para dejar paso seguro a la dama de la noche, la luna. Pareció pasar una eternidad hasta que al final el orbe rojo se hundió definitivamente en la oscuridad para ceder el protagonismo el ballet de estrellas danzarinas alrededor de la señorita de blanco.

"¿Quieres que te lleve hasta Cologne?" Preguntó entonces Ryoga, iluminado tan sólo por el moribundo fuego que había servido para preparar la decena de botes de ramen instantáneo. Sólo al oír la pregunta despertó Perfume de sus ensoñaciones. "Sí, me encantaría." La única muestra que dejó escapar de su felicidad fue una especie de resplandor repentino, como si su aura, por un momento, iluminara como el sol que acababa de dejar el cielo. "De acuerdo, yo te guiaré." Repuso Ryoga con sus mejores intenciones.

Con sus mejores intenciones.

Y sin una pizca de sentido de la orientación.

O de eso trataba de convencerse Perfume la noche de su segundo día de viaje acompañada por el joven Hibiki, mientras miraba el fuego que habían preparado para calentar la comida, sin verlo realmente. Lo de ese chico era algo... imposible. Siempre giraba en la dirección equivocada, confundía las señas que le daban y a veces, era extraño. Casi parecía teletransportarse o desaparecer, tal como la Matriarca le había contado sobre aquellas gentes que hacían llamarse "magos" que blandían palos de madera con objetos mágicos embuidos en su interior. Pero, por suerte, ella siempre había estado bien agarrada a Ryoga, y nunca había tenido problemas de perderle.

El problema era que ahora era ella la que estaba perdida. Si hubiera ido por su cuenta, el día anterior ya habría encontrado a Ku-Lohn...¡No! Porque este Ryoga Hibiki... era todo un espectáculo. Y un cúmulo de contradicciones. En el tiempo que habían pasado juntos, Perfume había descubierto bastantes cosas del joven de bandolera atigrada. Por una parte, y a pesar de que seguro había cometido errores en su vida, el joven tenía un gran sentido del honor. Sin lugar a dudas, aquella pelea en la que se había metido para defender a aquel joven de gafas enclenque lo demostraba. Aunque luego, el muy tonto, había utilizado el Bakusai Tenketsu demasiado cerca del chico. Suerte que no le hizo daño.

Por otra parte, Ryoga era muy obsesivo. No paraba de culpar a un tal "Ranma Saotome" a voz de grito cuando se daba cuenta de que estaban perdidos. Sin embargo, cuando ella fue a preguntarle el porqué de tanto Ranma Saotome, se quedó callado y pensativo. También había que añadir que era muy fuerte, pero la forma de conseguir esa fuerza no era una por la que Perfume estuviera dispuesta a pasar. Una cosa era el duro entrenamiento de las amazonas, algo inhumano para la mayoría de las sociedades actuales. Pero, al fin y al cabo, cuando el sol descendía y la hora de descansar llegaba, cada joven amazona volvía a su casa, donde su familia la esperaba con ganas de verla y la asaltaban con preguntas que te alegraban el corazón. Sin embargo, Ryoga Hibiki había perdido a su familia demasiado pronto por esa condenada maldición que parecía perseguir a su familia.

Y es que su sentido de la orientación no podía ser normal. Por lo que la había contado, y aunque él no se daba cuenta, ella había concluido que esa "maldición" actuaba como un imán, pero en sentido opuesto. A Ryoga, como a sus padres, le costaría encontrarse con gente que tiende a no saber que es lo que quieren o que tienden a perderse. Pero con sus padres, cada momento que pasen juntos es casi un milagro. Sólo cuando hay algo muy importante que decir o hacer, pueden mantenerse un tiempo cerca los unos de los otros. Perfume supuso que, cuando Ryoga era pequeño, sus metas le eran muy claras: Ver a papá, ver a mamá, contarle a mamá mis notas... Cosas de ese estilo, con lo que no era repelido de una manera tan fuerte por sus padres. Pero al alcanzar la pubertad, todo es un desorden y una confusión constantes. No estar seguro de nada y pasar por cambios de humor bruscos es algo normal a esa edad. Y si le añadía la increíble timidez del chico con los temas del amor... Parecía lógico pensar que Ryoga había pasado los últimos años de su vida sin recibir el amor de sus padres. Y eso era algo que Perfume no deseaba ni a sus enemigos.

Ni siquiera se lo desearía a ese Mu-Tzu. A ese odioso y vengativo Mu-Tzu. Ni a ese maldito cegato e insensible chico. Porque el maldito lo había pasado, y le daba pena. Yella se odiaba por sentir pena hacia él, pero no podía evitarlo. Él estuvo semanas, tal vez meses sin hablar, sin moverse, sin mover los ojos siquiera. Siempre estaban fijos, mirando al frente, vacíos. Ni una vez se dignó a moverlos cuando ella entraba para hacerle compañía, ni una vez. Pero ella no le dio importancia. Podía comprender que estuviera mal. Podía comprender que no se moviese, que hubiera que darle de comer con pajita, que no agradeciera nada. Que se hubiera convertido en una estatua sin sentimientos.

Ella podía comprender. Y perdonar. E, incluso, querer.

Pero un día, todo se fue abajo. Todos los sueños que había creado, todas las ilusiones que habían aparecido, todas las esperanzas que había guardado para cuando él estuviera curado. Porque un día, al entrar, no pudo verlo, pero sí oírlo. Delante de ella había una gran melena lavanda que escondía gran parte de una espalda conocida. La de la gran 'promesa' de las amazonas luchadoras. Aquella que en tantos otros aspectos la había superado, lo había conseguido también en el más importante. Mu-Tzu había salido de su shock cuando Xian-Pu se lo había pedido.

Y no tuvo ni siquiera una mirada para Perfume.

Maldito Mu-Tzu.

"Perfume.¡Perfume!" La amazona se dio cuenta al fin de que el fuego estaba ya casi muerto, pero que ella seguía con la mirada perdida entre las llamas. Sacudiéndose todos los recuerdos que pudo, se dirigió al chico que la había llamado. "¿Sí, Ryoga?" El chico la miraba preocupado y por un momento se vio abrazándola fuerte en su imaginación. Apartando esas imágenes de su cabeza, habló casi en un susurro. "Perdóname." Perfume se sorprendió bastante al oír esas palabras viniendo de Ryoga. _"Al fin y al cabo,"_ Pensaba la chica de pelo verde, _"esta maldición que tiene no es culpa suya."_

"No, tranquilo. En realidad, he disfrutado de estos... viajes. Me han ayudado a pensar sobre mí, sobre ti... Por todo ello, gracias." Y le dedicó una deslumbrante sonrisa que pilló del todo desprevenido al pobre chico, el cuál se quedó con una vaga sonrisa en la cara mientras se rascaba la nuca en una señal subliminal de inocencia. _"Otra de sus grandes contradicciones:"_ Se dijo Perfume. _"Su inocencia y su ferocidad. Es capaz de cualquier cosa contra un enemigo, pero se derrite como nieve ante la sonrisa de un niño o una mujer. Y esta expresión suya es tan mona..."_

"Creo... Creo que es hora de dormir." Aventuró Ryoga, ganándose un lento asentimiento por parte de la amazona. Mientras abría el saco de dormir, oyó que Perfume le llamaba. Al asomar la cabeza por la tienda, pudo ver la espalda desnuda de la guerrera Niejzu. Tratando de no desmayarse por pérdida de sangre, Ryoga escuchó las palabras de Perfume. "Mañana mejor que yo busque el Nekohanten y que tú me sigas¿de acuerdo? Tengo una idea bastante aproximada de dónde está, así que no debería haber problema." Y giró la cabeza, consiguiendo que pareciera una Venus, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Ryoga, que, milagrosamente, dejó de sangrar a chorro por la nariz para quedarse transpuesto por la belleza que inundaba sus sentidos. "Hey¿acaso no vas a dormir?" Se burló Perfume. Ryoga salió trastabilleando de la tienda.

Un rato después, Ryoga ya estaba dentro de su saco de dormir y miraba al cielo salpicado de estrellas, tratando de descubrir esta o aquella constelación cuando descubrió una estrella fugaz corriendo entre las estrellas, despidiendo una cola de luz para desaparecer de nuevo en la nada. Y Ryoga Hibiki sonrió, en parte porque le encantaban las estrellas fugaces, y en parte, por lo que podían significar. Con un poco más de esperanza, se dio la vuelta para dormir bajo la atenta mirada de cierta amazona envuelta entre las sombras.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, cierta cocinera de okonomiyakis se levantaba antes incluso de que el astro rey hubiera hecho su entrada. Un poco ojerosa, con el pelo hecho un desastre y aún más dormida que despierta, Ukyo Kuonji se dirigió apoyándose en la pared del pasillo que conectaba su habitación con el baño y la otra habitación a lavarse y refrescarse un poco. Una vez que el agua la había traído del todo al mundo de los vivos, volvió a su habitación a ponerse uno de sus trajes de cocinera de okonomiyaki masculinos. Más tarde, Konatsu, el 'bonito' ninja kunoichi que trabajaba de 'camarera' dada su belleza cuando se travestía, cosa que hacía casi todo el tiempo, pues, aunque era un hombre en cuerpo, había sido criado como una mujer, se levantó también para ayudar obedientemente a su "Jefa", como le gustaba llamarla. Y así pasaron la mañana hasta que, al mediodía, Ukyo hizo una extraña declaración a todos sus clientes.

"Lo siento, pero tengo que cerrar por unas horas. Hay un asunto que reclama mi atención. Así que, sintiéndolo mucho..." Y empezó a recoger y a hacer señas para que todo el mundo se fuera. Mientras los últimos dos bajitos clientes salían por la puerta discutiendo sobre quién tendría la culpa del suceso, si el extraño joven de trenza o el que era capaz de destruir paredes enteras sin darse cuenta, Konatsu se acercó a la cocinera con una expresión de preocupación clara en su rostro.

"Ukyo-sama,¿por qué...?" Pero Ukyo le cortó con un gesto de su mano. "Tranquilo, chico. Lo que pasa es que hace una semana que no veo a... Ranchan... Y... Como ya han pasado dos desde la boda... Yo creo que, ya... No sé, no habrá problemas." Pero, en el tono que percibió el ninja había muchos más sentimientos que la duda que expresaban sus palabras. Había también remordimiento, había enfado, había... miedo. Y eso hizo que, por un momento, Konatsu olvidara que no está bien que dos mujeres se abracen.

Bueno, por suerte, ése no era el caso.

Unos minutos después, una muy confundida Ukyo se dirigía lentamente hacía el Nekohanten aún pensando en lo que había pasado en el restaurante. Tan absorbida por sus pensamientos y sentimientos estaba que no se dio cuenta de una oscura presencia que se acercaba. Por supuesto, y como toda 'oscura apariencia' que decidía pasar por Nerima, se dio a conocer rápidamente con un sonido que todo el mundo en el distrito de los artistas marciales conocía y que aún más gente aborrecía.

"¡HOHOHOHOHO!" La perturbadora y demente carcajada de Kodachi Kuno se materializó justo detrás de Ukyo, ahora perfectamente despierta y con una mano en su espátula de combate. Se quedaron mirando un poco. Y un poco más. Y algo más mientras el viento de la tarde soplaba a su alrededor. "Eh... Kodachi,¿se puede saber que quieres?" Preguntó tentativamente la joven chef con pocas esperanzas de que la 'Rosa Negra' respondiera directamente a su pregunta. Sorprendentemente, lo hizo.

"Voy a visitar a mi Ranma-sama. Tengo la sensación de que aquella vez, durante ese intento de boda que seguro la pelirroja y Akane Tendo maquinaron, mi Ranma-sama estaba algo extraño." Ukyo pudo notar la increíble concentración de odio que había escupido al referirse a Ranma y Akane. Dejándolo a un lado, habló de nuevo, esta vez, sin pensar. "Yo también voy a verle.¿Vamos?" No podía creer que hubiera ofrecido acompañarla. Pero lo más extraño fue que Kodachi Kuno aceptó. Así, por la calle principal dos chicas de aspectos muy diferentes iban andando sin decirse mucho, casi sin decirse nada. Y por una más pequeña, una extraña chica de pelo verde llevaba de la mano a un joven que prácticamente todos los vecinos del barrio conocían como Ryoga "Destroza-paredes" Hibiki. Y parecía que ambas parejas iban a encontrarse en el famoso restaurante de esas amazonas que estaban en una misión de captura, o así decían los rumores.

De repente, parecía que esa parte de Nerima se había quedado sin viandantes.

* * *

N.A: Y con esto y un ocho, hasta el próximo capítulocho. Vale, no rima, pero bueno. Como siempre, comentarios apreciados y gracias por leer hasta aquí. Un saludo, y hasta pronto.


	9. ¿Y qué se encuentra?

**SAYONARA AMAZONAS**

* * *

Otra vez más. Ni que no lo supieran ya. Los personajes de esta historia, exceptuando a Ti-er, Kaiko y Perfume (la cuál ya tiene un pasado bastante extenso en el mundo de los fanfics, aunque su personalidad será totalmente original) no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, señora mangaka. Simplemente hago lo que nos invitó a hacer a sus fans con su final abierto. Una simple continuación, por ejemplo. Por supuesto, este conjunto de palabras y signos de puntuación no está ordenado con ánimo de lucro. Así que, nada de denunciar, eh... 

Como siempre, siempre, a menos que cambie de idea, _"así"_ es chino y -asa- es el sonido de una TV, radio...

**

* * *

**

...¿Y qué se encuentra?

Urashi Todoito siempre se había quejado a su mujer de que este distrito de Tokio donde vivía era demasiado ruidoso. Ella había insistido en asentarse allí por unas razones que él nunca creyó claras, pero que de alguna manera le habían parecido contundentes... ¡Ah, sí! Ya se acordaba de las razones... Dichas razones consiguieron que se pusiera rojo como un tomate cuando iba de vuelta a casa después de un día bastante flojo en la oficina de seguros en la que trabajaba.

"Que palo me da cuando no puedo venderles un seguro por lo caro que está a los Usheda..." Un suspiró se escapó entre la comisura de sus labios al recordar esa escena que casi le había partido el corazón. Efectivamente, desde que entró en la compañía, un par de años atrás, el precio de los seguros, tanto personales como inmobiliarios, no había dejado de subir. La culpa la tenían un grupo de adolescentes indisciplinados que parecían tener algo que ver con artes marciales que al parecer no tenían otra cosa que hacer que destruir tanto la propiedad pública como la privada. Y Urashi Todoito ya se estaba harto de eso.

"¡Cómo pille a alguno de esos niñatos, se van a enterar de lo que es bueno!" Gritó el señor a Urashi a los cuatro vientos mientras alzaba su puño prometiendo dolor. Una suave brisa le despeinó, y entonces se dio cuenta donde estaba. Justo delante de un café llamado "Nekohanten", del cual había oído hablar en sus informes. Al parecer, éste era uno de los lugares donde esos destructores de la propiedad, algunos de los cuales se decía que eran capaces de demoler paredes enteras en unos segundos sólo con sus manos, se reunían antes de que un gran desastre ocurriera. Y eso no era todo.

Por un lado de la calle, se acercaba esa cocinera de okonomiyakis cuyo edificio estaba dos bloques más al sur y que solía vestir como un hombre, con esa espátula gigante de hierro a su espalda. Además, a su lado iba Kodachi Kunô, esa joven desvariada y... excéntrica, por decir algo suave, que siempre llevaba los leotardos de la gimnasia rítmica por debajo de la ropa normal y una cinta capaz de cortar casi cualquier cosa. Pero es que, por otra calle más estrecha que confluía justo donde él estaba, venían además dos jóvenes más, una chica y un chico, que tenían pinta de ser artista marciales. Era fácil saberlo porque el joven llevaba a la espalda una mochila casi más gran de que él, y porque un artista marcial siempre va con otro, como le habían dicho muchas veces algunos de sus amigos de trabajo que tuvieron que ir alguna vez a evaluar los daños cuando había sucedido algún incidente.

Así que, el señor Urashi Todoito hizo lo único que su casi paralizada mente pudo procesar: Correr como alma que lleva el diablo, casi chocándose por el camino con el único chico que había en toda la calle, aquel de la mochila inhumana, incisivos afilados y bandana atigrada. Aunque todo eso nunca se registró en el cerebro del señor Todoito, que estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de alejarse lo más posible de lo que el consideró la "zona cero".

* * *

Ryôga Hibiki no podía creerse lo maleducadas que podían llegar a ser algunas personas. Sin ir más lejos, un señor que parecía rondar los cuarenta, casi calvo del todo, acababa de pasarle corriendo, obligándole a echarse a un lado para no chocar. Tras echarle una mirada de incredulidad a la distante silueta de Urashi Todoito, Ryôga volvió a dirigir su mirada a la guapa amazona que iba a su lado, con la que iba cogido de la mano, cuyo nombre era Perfume, la cual le dedicó una bonita sonrisa que intensificó aún más la belleza que irradiaba. 

Así, el chico perdido y la última amazona siguieron andando hasta que por fin se encontraron delante de la puerta del dichoso bar que regentaban los últimos componentes de la casi extinta tribu Niejzu. En el momento en que Perfume iba a abrir la puerta, ambos jóvenes pudieron oír los pasos de otras dos personas que se acercaban por la espalda. Los dos se dieron la vuelta, y Ryôga reconoció a las figuras en un momento.

"¡Ukyô! Kodachi..." Al ver a la excéntrica gimnasta, Ryôga dio un paso atrás, como medida de precaución.

"Hey Ryôga. ¿Quién es tu amiga?" Respondió la cocinera de okonomiyakis mientras miraba de reojo a la pareja y al cristal del restaurante.

"Eh..." Ryôga empezó a rascarse la nuca distraídamente, con lo que consiguió que Perfume le dirigiera una mirada molesta. Entonces, ella se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, y se dio cuenta que no sabía porqué lo estaba haciendo. Tratando de deshacer el trabalenguas mental que se había formado, Perfume se adelantó al resto y abrió la puerta del Nekohanten, consiguiendo que todos dirigieran su atención al interior del establecimiento, y con ello, a la imagen que se estaba desarrollando dentro.

Allí, convertidos en una mole multicolor, pues era casi imposible distinguir unos cuerpos de los otros, estaban unidos en un abrazo Ranma, Mousse y Shampoo. Tal visión consiguió helar los pensamientos del cuarteto en una fracción de segundo. Así pasaron unos minutos, Ryôga, Perfume, Ukyô y Kodachi petrificados en la entrada y el trío de pupilos de Cologne unidos en un abrazo hasta que estos decidieron romperlo, separándose lentamente como si despertaran de un sueño profundo.

Por supuesto, aquel cambio de escena devolvió la conciencia al cuarteto de viajeros, de manera que los engranajes de sus cerebros comenzaron a chirriar al ponerse en movimiento. Pero, antes de que cualquiera de ellos atacara por sorpresa, ya que ninguno de los abrazados se había dado cuenta de que tenían visita, el sonido de un quinto par de engranajes a punto de saltar de su eje pareció resonar en los oídos de los cuatro. Volviéndose, pudieron ver a una muy enfadada Akane, cosa obvia por el tic que parecía tener en su ojo derecho y el aura granate manifestándose a su alrededor, en el umbral de la puerta. Medio segundo después, Akane estaba corriendo hacia el trío blandiendo una maza de madera muy real que había aparecido en sus manos.

"¡Ranma¿Qué estás haciendo con Shampoo?" No hace falta decir que había pasado por alto que Mousse también era parte del abrazo, eliminando su imagen convenientemente para poder culparle de infidelidad. El cuarteto de prometidas/rivales se lanzó al mismo tiempo a la carga con gritos mezclados de furia, promesas de muerte y necesarias explicaciones, mientras Perfume se quedó en la puerta, indecisa de qué hacer.

Por supuesto, Cologne les echó a todos fuera, incluyendo a sus pupilos, de un bastonazo, a través de la puerta, para prevenir males mayores. Después, desde una ventana, se dispuso a observar la pelea mientras disfrutaba del pequeño placer que últimamente se le había vetado, esto es, fumar de su pipa mientras, de vez en cuando, echaba una mirada a la amazona que llevaba consigo información importante para el futuro de la aldea o, incluso, el mundo entero.

Bueno, por ahora el futuro tendría que esperar, porque ella tenía ganas de ver una buena pelea, y esta prometía ser una de las mejores que habían ocurrido en esta prefectura.

* * *

Una vez que todo el mundo se hubo levantado, concentrándose en dos grupos, en uno Ranma, Mousse y Shampoo, y en el otro los demás, un breve momento de calma se instaló en el lugar de la que prometía ser una gran pelea. Mousse, haciendo gala de una actitud que no le correspondía normalmente, se adelantó un paso e intento razonar con el grupo de prometidas/rivales. 

"¿No creéis," Comenzó con un tono conciliador. "compañeros, que sería mejor que arregláramos esto de una manera más civilizada? Quiero decir, si es el abrazo lo que os ha incomodado..." No terminó la frase porque tuvo que esquivar un par de espátulas y una cinta de gimnasia rítmica, cortesía de Ukyô y Kodachi respectivamente.

"¡Hey, mucho cuidado con lo que hacéis!" Dijeron al unísono Ranma y Shampoo, hecho al que ninguno de los dos prestó atención, pero que sorprendió mucho al grupo de atacantes.

"¡Maldita sea, cállate pícara amazona!" Gritó la cocinera de okonomiyakis al tiempo que lanzaba no un par sino media docena de espátulas tan dispersas y veloces en la dirección de Shampoo que la sería imposible esquivarlas. Por suerte, Ranma reaccionó rápido y, concentrándose en la confianza que tenía de ganar cualquier lucha, repitió el movimiento de escudo para el que todavía no tenía nombre, consiguiendo que las seis espátulas cayeran al suelo inocentemente tras haber chocado con el escudo que se había llevado una gran parte de las reservas energéticas de Ranma, aunque sólo fuera momentáneamente.

Por supuesto, la sorpresa que los atacantes sintieron al ver el nuevo movimiento de Ranma no dejó de ser aprovechada por los compañeros de lucha de Ranma. Shampoo, que a la sazón se sentía doblemente furiosa porque sus dos amigos habían sido atacados indiscriminadamente, dejó atrás a Ranma como una exhalación, desapareciendo de la vista de los luchadores para reaparecer, unos segundos después, delante de Ukyô con unos ojos que, como pudo notar la cocinera de okonomiyakis, chisporroteaban con furia. Apenas pudo la ahora atacada escudarse con su espátula gigante a tiempo, salvándose de recibir un puñetazo que sacó una grave nota del metal.

Mientras tanto, Mousse y Ryôga, el menos impresionado de los atacantes, se habían enzarzado en una lucha a su propio estilo. El amazona, consciente de que sus habilidades mano a mano no podían compararse con las del chico perdido, se mantuvo a una distancia prudencial mientras lanzaba a su oponente numerosos objetos de entre sus ropas, consiguiendo que no se acercara demasiado.

"_¡Cómo no piense en algo rápido, se me van a acabar las municiones!" _Pensó Mousse mientras daba vueltas alrededor de su oponente, que se dedicaba a esquivar, habiendo descubierto la debilidad en la estrategia de ataque del amazona.

Mousse rápidamente se dio cuenta de que Ryôga había visto su debilidad, y se concentró en buscar la de su oponente. Al segundo, imágenes de todas las peleas que había presenciado entre Ranma y Ryôga bombardearon su mente. Con un ojo en sus recuerdos y otro en su oponente, empezó a estudiar las imágenes que le llegaban a la mente.

"_Haber… Por lo que puedo recordar, Ryôga, aparte de ser el tipo más fuerte que he visto nunca, es también el más ingenuo y despistado de esta parte del mar. Y, si no recuerdo mal, la manera en que la momia dijo que Ranma derrotó a Ryôga cuando aprendió ese extraño ataque llamado 'Shi Shi Hokôdan' fue utilizando esa ingenuidad…"_ Entonces notó como sus últimas armas se colocaban para ser lanzadas, y un plan nació de la desesperación.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, dejó de lanzar objetos a su oponente, y se colocó en la posición defensiva más relajada que pudo conseguir. "Eh, P-Chan¿por qué no atacas?" La burla iba llena de sarna falsa, aunque Ryôga pareció no darse cuenta.

"¿Tú también?" Preguntó rezumando odio y una mirada que prometía una cantidad infinita de dolor. "¡Ahora verás!" Y se lanzó como un rinoceronte en plena estampida.

Mousse sólo sonrió durante una décima de segundo antes de saltar como sólo los artistas marciales de Nerima podían, y lanzar, todavía en el aire, sus dos últimas cadenas, perfectamente dirigidas a los tobillos de su oponente, atrapándolos y consiguiendo que cayera como los titanes de la antigüedad.

Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo para saborear su pequeña victoria, porque estuvo a punto de ser alcanzado por un balón azul de gimnasia rítmica, que explotó, soltando una nube de gas verdosa, unos metros a su espalda cuando tocó el suelo.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, vio con sorpresa como otros dos balones se dirigían hacia a él de manera que le sería imposible esquivar los dos. Intentando cubrirse, puso sus brazos delante de él, aún así resignado a que esta batalla había terminado para él.

Pero, sorprendentemente, cuando los balones estaban a unos centímetros de impactar, vio como, mágicamente, ambos cambiaban de dirección, y uno se dirigió al caído Ryôga, rociándole con ese gas verdoso, y el otro volvía a su lanzador, dejando a la gimnasta profundamente dormida.

Cuando aterrizó, Mousse miró hacia arriba para descubrir a una Shampoo que caía en picado, aparentemente vencida por el cansancio que haberse movido a las velocidades a las que había ido la había producido. Sin perder un segundo, se puso en su trayectoria, cogiéndola en brazos lo más suavemente que pudo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Ranma había mantenido a raya, a pesar de su cansancio al producir el escudo, a Akane, simplemente esquivando sus dolorosamente lentos puñetazos y patadas. Mientras iba recuperando sus fuerzas, echó una mirada a la pelea multitudinaria en la que se había visto involucrado. 

Mousse estaba manteniendo a raya a Ryôga, aunque el caudal de armas que estaba utilizando no le permitiría seguir mucho tiempo con esa estrategia. Mientras tanto, Shampoo estaba ocupada intentando hacer que Ukyô perdiera su espátula gigante bajo sus imparables golpes de bonbori, mientras Kodachi trataba de acertarla con sus bolas llenas de gas somnífero, bolas que la amazona esquivaba aún cuando estaba atacando sin piedad a la cocinera de okonomiyakis.

Volvió a ver a su oponente y, tal y como había predicho, Akane estaba hecha una furia, haciendo así que sus ataques fueran aún más fáciles de leer y esquivar.

"Vamos Akane, déjalo por favor. Te juro que no estaba haciendo nada con Shampoo. Sólo era un abrazo, te lo aseguro." Sin embargo, que dijera estas palabras mientras esquivaba sus golpes con una facilidad exasperante no ayudó nada a transmitir el mensaje.

Aún así, el mensaje pareció calar, porque Akane cesó abruptamente de atacar para quedarse mirando sus puños con los ojos muy abiertos, como si acabara de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

En ese momento, la atacante levantó la mirada, y Ranma vio ahí, en el fondo de sus ojos llorosos, en esa fértil tierra mojada, una disculpa silenciosa por algo que él no llegaba a comprender, y un segundo después, Akane huía de la escena, dejando a Ranma tan sorprendido que no pudo moverse para perseguirla.

Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, oyó que su nombre era gritado a unos metros a su derecha. Al girarse, descubrió como Mousse se defendía como podía contra una furiosa Ukyô, que movía su espátula gigante como si se tratara de una espada, intentando con todas sus fuerzas cortar al amazona en dos.

"¡Oh, mierda!" Se reprendió mentalmente el chico de coleta. De un potente salto, Ranma cruzó la distancia que lo separaba de los últimos luchadores y, cuando Ukyô elevó su espátula por encima de su cabeza con la intención de hacer un agujero en el asfalto con la cabeza de Mousse, la agarró y le quitó el deformado instrumento de cocina, lanzándolo contra una pared cercana, dejándolo clavado en ella.

Ukyô, al sentir como su arma le era arrebatada, miró a su espalda, y se encontró con esos ojos azules. Pero el mar que contenían no estaba en calma como siempre solía estar, sino que refulgían los rayos y se alzaban las olas de la tormenta. La parte que le quería ciegamente la gritaba que eso era debido a que había estado librando una lucha, y que la adrenalina todavía cabalgaba por sus venas. Pero la parte que se consideraba sólo su amiga sabía que esa furia indescriptible solamente salía a la superficie cuando se jugaba con lo que él sentía como más preciado.

Se giró de nuevo para ver a su presa, el amazona, que, aún en el suelo, se había puesto entre ella y la amazona inconsciente, sin apenas fuerzas ni para levantar los brazos como escudo contra el ataque que nunca había llegado.

Y huyó. La cocinera de okonomiyakis huyó despavorida ante la doble visión de los ojos de Ranma y la escena en la que se hubiera resuelto su persecución de los amazonas si el chico de la coleta no hubiera llegado a tiempo para frenarla.

* * *

Una vez más, una chica huía del chico de la coleta, y éste no sabía que hacer sino preguntarse que estaba pasando. Aturullado, se palpó primero la cara y luego el pecho, tratando de cerciorarse de que todo estaba bien. No hubo terminado su reconocimiento cuando oyó una voz cascada que provenía del NekoHanten. Era Cologne, que le ordenaba que metiera en el café a sus otros dos pupilos y compañeros de batalla para que pudiera ver sus heridas. 

En cuanto dejó a Shampoo en su habitación, habiendo hecho una parada en la habitación de Mousse para dejarle también descansando, comenzaron a hacerse patentes los primeros signos de tormenta. Unos minutos después, mientras seguía despistado a la Matriarca de una habitación a otra, las primeras gotas de lluvia martilleaban incesantes las ventanas del local al tiempo que los rayos centelleaban al azar en los cielos.

"Ranma, haz el favor de traerme las gasas que…" Cologne no terminó la frase porque, al girarse para encarar a Ranma mientras trataba un feo corte en el pecho de Mousse, se dio cuenta de la mirada perdida del chico de la coleta. _"Han huido de él su mejor amiga y la mujer que ama, que junto a su madre son las tres personas más importantes para él. Tal vez sea lo mejor dejarle un rato, porque no creo que quiera… No, para eso está su madre."_ Así que, actuando en su plan, golpeó suavemente a Ranma en la cabeza, consiguiendo su atención, y le dio permiso para irse a su casa, a lo que el chico le devolvió una mirada extrañada, sólo para despedirse y desaparecer por la puerta de la habitación.

Unos segundos después de que la coleta del chico desapareciera por la puerta, una amazona bastante sorprendida apareció en el campo de visión de la Anciana Matriarca. Perfume entró boquiabierta y se sentó al lado de Cologne, mientras esta seguía tratando las heridas del amazona.

"_No es que yo dude de sus acciones, pero tengo curiosidad. ¿Cómo es que trata tan indulgentemente a ese chico?"_ Efectivamente, la curiosidad era palpable en la voz de la amazona, y no había ni rastro de mofa o rabia.

Cologne suspiró una vez, algo que se dio cuenta estaba haciendo muy a menudo últimamente, y respondió, una mezcla de cansancio y orgullo cuando hablaba de Ranma durante la conversación. "Veamos, vamos a empezar porque comiences a utilizar el japonés. Lo vamos a utilizar mucho ahora. Por otro lado, tu pregunta. Seguro que ya te has dado cuenta. 'Ese chico', como tú le llamas, es Ranma Saotome. Y aunque no debería mostrar admiración por él o su nombre, estoy segura de que el Destino se hubiera sorprendido si, después de haber pasado tanto tiempo a su alrededor, gravitando en torno a él, no hubiera terminado por encariñarme con él." Ante la expresión de sorpresa de la joven, continuó. "No pienses nada raro hija, sólo como el bisnieto que nunca llegué a tener. Y el caso es que si hubiese nacido en la tribu, estoy segura de que hubiera terminado revolucionándola. Se ha convertido, además, en uno de mis pupilos más avanzados. No sólo ha descubierto un método alternativo para enseñar el Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken, sino que descubrió, movido por la desesperación, la mecánica de funcionamiento del Hyriuu Shoten Haa. Creo que eso responde a tu pregunta¿no, Perfume?" Terminando de vendar al chico inconsciente, Cologne se colocó en su bastón y salió de la habitación sin esperar la respuesta.

"Bastante impresionante, es verdad." Aceptó la amazona, siguiendo a la matriarca hasta el comedor. Allí, ambas mujeres se sentaron en una mesa (Cologne más bien se puso de pie sobre la mesa), y Perfume continuó, ahora con un tono de voz aún más formal y educado. "¡Oh, Matriarca de las Niejzu! Esta amazona ha sido bendecida con el honor de servir como mensajera para nuestra grandísima Matriarca. Las venturas que he tenido que pasar son insignificantes en comparación con la importancia del mensaje que transporto. Por eso pido humildemente que, llegado el final de mi viaje, se me sea concedido el alivio de semejante carga, de manera que pueda hacer honor a mi pueblo, a mi Matriarca y a mi misma, y llevar a buen puerto la tarea que acepté voluntariamente."

Aunque Cologne debería responder de una manera igualmente formal, se sentía extrañamente apática ante tal tarea, así que simplemente asintió e invitó a la amazona a que se tumbara sobre la mesa. De esta manera, la diminuta matriarca se colocó justo detrás de la cabeza de Perfume, y empezó a prepararse mentalmente para el proceso que estaba a punto de llevar a cabo. Trescientos años pueden no haber hecho mucho por su físico, pero ciertamente la habían dado tiempo suficiente como para aprender un par de cosas de casi todo lo que se le podía ocurrir a uno. Y sobre la mente humana, desde la neurología hasta la magia coincidan en una cosa: Que era una de las maravillas más complejas que existen en el mundo. Y por tanto, jugar con ella era de lo más peligroso, sobre todo si no se tiene un control absoluto de la situación.

"Bien hija. Ahora quiero que te acomodes, te relajes y trates de dejar la mente en blanco¿de acuerdo?" Advirtió la anciana amazona a la más joven. "De acuerdo." Con eso, se reposicionó sobre la mesa de manera que yaciera totalmente en ella, descansando sus pies sobre una silla, y colocándose lo más recta que pudo. A continuación, dejó su mente tan en blanco como pudo, luchando con los nombres de 'Ryôga' y 'Mu-Tzu' para que dejaran su cabeza, mientras Cologne comenzaba a masajear los lados de su sien.

"Matriarca… Cologne, soy una amazona, y por tanto me debo a mi pueblo, pero…" Perfume miraba hacia todos lados excepto a Cologne, y había empezado a jugar con los dedos como si fuera una niña pequeña a punto de pedir algo que pudiera molestar a sus padres. "Tranquila hija, no tienes que temer por tu privacidad." Y aunque el tono de la anciana mujer era seguro y reconfortante, sobre sus pensamientos planeaba la duda, porque ella tampoco era la mayor de las expertas en este campo, y la posibilidad de que accediera a más de lo que debería no la dejaba.

Concentrándose en la tarea que tenía por delante, terminó el masaje preliminar para utilizar el punto del sueño. Así, con su 'paciente' dormida, entró en el estado de meditación avanzado necesario y se internó, tal y como los grandes psicólogos de la Historia habían siempre deseado, en la mente de la chica de pelo verde como la hierba en primavera.

* * *

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de allí, Ranma, en su forma de chica, saltaba el muro de la propiedad Tendô mientras las frías gotas de lluvia le empapaban inclementes y hacían que la ropa se le pegara al cuerpo. Con un estornudo anunció su llegada a casa y, tras preguntar a Kasumi, se dirigió al furo vacío con el fin de quitarse el frío del cuerpo y recuperar su forma original. 

Allí, una vez sumergido en el agua caliente que acariciaba sus músculos y le invitaba a dormir, comenzó a navegar por sus pensamientos con el dulce sonido de la lluvia golpeando el tejado, que lo relajaba aún más mentalmente. "Ah… No puedo creer lo que ha pasado. Bueno, en realidad, sí que me lo creo. En realidad, no me extraña nada que haya pasado exactamente esto. Maldita sea, todo es culpa mía, además. Vale, ellas podrían haber tratado de moderarse. Vale, ellas podían haber intentado ver las cosas desde mi punto de vista. Por dios, simplemente con darme algo más de tiempo para descansar hubiera estado satisfecho. Pero no, no podían hacer nada de eso. Tenían que coger y… y… y montar un espectáculo como el de la boda."

Se recolocó en el furo, de manera que su mirada quedara firmemente clavada en el tejado, y su tren de pensamientos llegó a la siguiente estación. "Pero… esto es culpa mía. Lo sé, simplemente, lo sé. Y odio esta sensación, esta presión en el pecho. Un puñetazo, al menos, sólo dura un rato. Esto… parece que nunca vaya a acabar. Maldita sea, después de todo lo que nos ha pasado, Akane y yo estamos…" Sin embargo, no pudo evaluar su actual relación con su 'prometida fea', porque el sonido de la puerta siendo corrida le sacó abruptamente de su monólogo.

Allí, por suerte (o desgracia, según se mire) estaba totalmente vestida en su gi amarillento de entrenamiento la menor de las hermanas Tendô. Por supuesto, como si fuera un acto reflejo, Ranma trató de, al mismo tiempo, pedir unas disculpas incoherentes, taparse sus sitios más privados, y salir de allí lo más rápido posible. Sin embargo, nada pudo hacer para huir porque su prometida taponó intencionadamente la única salida que tenía el baño.

"Vamos Akane, déjame salir." Ranma empezaba a cansarse de la actitud de Akane, y la poca paciencia que parecía tener con su prometida empezaba a escasear. "¡Vamos leches! Será posible, encima de que es ella la que entra sin permiso…" Ranma se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, y con que tono lo había hecho, y ya se estaba preparando para lo inevitable cuando Akane le sorprendió una vez más.

"¡PUM!" De un puñetazo lo mandó a empotrarse contra la pared, de donde cayó de nuevo al furo. Cuando el chico de coleta salió del agua, enfadado e indignado casi más por acto reflejo que por otra cosa, se encontró a Akane sentada y apoyada contra el furo, dándole la espalda. Pero lo que le silenció del todo fueron las tres palabras que su prometida susurró con una voz rota y un tono de resignación.

"Quiero hablar contigo."

Y luego, silencio. Estaba atrapado, y lo sabia, aunque la imposibilidad de huir no le molestaba. Como ya había ido sucediendo en otras ocasiones, no le importaba sacrificar esto o aquello sólo por estar con Akane. Se dio cuenta entonces de que en realidad no estaba sacrificando nada, sino que tan sólo había decidido estar ahí, con ella, aunque fuera un sitio extraño para pasar tiempoen su compañía.

Pero, no podía quitarse de la cabeza las palabras de su prometida, y los recuerdos de la última semana. Como su relación se había vuelto mucho más silenciosa en el transcurso de ese corto periodo de tiempo, y como él sentía que toda la pasión, la rabia y la tozudez de su relación habían ido disminuyendo y muriendo en los largos silencios que se formaban allí donde se encontraban. Y eso le asustaba.

"Akane…" Se detuvo un momento, intentando encontrar la manera de expresar todo lo que llevaba dentro, y continuó. "No sé como decírtelo. Maldita sea, ni siquiera sé que es lo que quiero decirte en realidad… No, no me gusta como cada vez que nos encontramos parece que nos hemos quedado sin nada que decir." No le gustó como sonó esa última parte, vacía de sentimiento, y lo volvió a intentar. "Lo que quiero decir es… que… ¡dios!" No pudo aguantar más, y soltó las palabras que se habían anidado en su mente, y que describían su ánimo interior. "¡Lo que quiero decir es que me aterra todo este silencio que está creciendo entre… nosotros!"

Un sonrojo empezó a subir por la cara de Ranma mientras esperaba a que la chica que le estaba dando la espalda se diera la vuelta y le respondiese. Le daba igual como, pero quería desesperadamente una respuesta. Se dio cuenta que le daba igual, que había llegado al punto en el que lo peor que le podían hacer fuera que él no le importara un pimiento a Akane, que se olvidara de él. Sabía que la quería, y la gota que había colmado el vaso había sido Jusendo. Jamás había sentido nada tan fuerte como lo que había sentido con el cuerpo inmóvil de Akane entre sus brazos, rodeado de toda aquella agua mágica. Sólo habían pasado dos semanas y media de aquello, y él notaba como se había vuelto un chico bastante más callado, debido a las esporádicas pesadillas donde no llegaba a tiempo o donde Akane nunca le secaba aquella lágrima rebelde.

Y también se había dado cuenta de que esto estaba empezando a cambiar su relación con su prometida. Su ligero cambio de personalidad, su nueva disposición ante la vida, ahora aún más sagrada para él de lo que era antes, y el hecho de que ahora era él, de alguna manera extraña, el que esperaba algún tipo de confirmación por parte de ella de que también le quería. Todo ello contribuía a que su extraña relación estuviera pasando por los cambios más grandes que nunca se hubiera encontrado.

"Ranma… Sabes que no creo tanto en las leyendas y en los augurios como papá o Kasumi. Pero, últimamente…" Akane se detuvo un momento, como tratando de encontrar el coraje necesario para decir lo que tenía que decir, y continuó en una voz que apenas era un susurro. "Últimamente he tenido pesadillas. Muchas pesadillas… En la mayoría, no reconocía a nadie. Pero, aunque no les reconocía, les veía morir, atacados por una plaga horrible y por una fuerza enorme que recorría la tierra muy rápido, tan rápido como el rayo."

Suspiró una vez, y escondió su cabeza entre sus rodillas. Su voz salía amortiguada. "En otras pocas empecé a reconocer a algunas personas. He visto a Saffron y a Kima. En otra vi a Mint, Lime y Herb. Estaban en un pueblo, intentando defenderlo, y fallando estrepitosamente. Y creo que vi el pueblo amazona, tal y como me lo describiste, ardiendo en un fuego azul."

Ranma estaba estupefacto, tanto que ni siquiera se movía mientras las palabras seguían saliendo, ahora entre sollozos, de entres las rodillas de Akane. "Ranma… Ranma… ¡Ranma, te he mentido, Ranma¡Tengo miedo, Ranma, tengo miedo¡No soy más que una niña que le teme a todo!" En ese momento, el chico de la coleta intentó interrumpirla para calmarla, pero Akane continuó como si no le hubiera oído. "¡Le tengo miedo a estas pesadillas, le tengo miedo a las otras chicas que te persiguen y le tengo miedo a lo que siento¡Y temo tanto que me rechaces que huyo cada vez que la hora de la verdad llega!" Ranma trataba de pararla, de no dejarla continuar a pesar de que deseaba con todo su ser oír las palabras que debían seguir, y todo porque él también sentía miedo, algo que nunca aceptaría ante nadie.

A pesar de sus esfuerzos, Akane continuó, girándose de repente y consiguiendo atrapar a Ranma en una mirada que, por fin, estaba libre de tapujos. "Y todo eso es porque te quiero, estúpido pervertido bocazas impertinente." Después de la declaración, paso un solo momento antes de que Akane añadiera un último comentario. "Y ni se te ocurra contestarme." Y, lenta y seductoramente, Akane cogió la cabeza de su prometido con delicadeza, y se la acercó hasta que le plantó un largo, si también inocente, beso en sus labios, separándose lo suficiente al terminar para observar el rostro de total pasmo de su prometido.

Al cabo de un momento, los labios de Ranma se movieron, y de su garganta salió una voz ronca y entrecortada. "Pe-pero… ¿Se pue" No pudo terminar porque su prometida volvió a agarrar su rostro, esta vez con increíble ferocidad, y dijo: "Te dije que no me contestaras", antes de besarle con una pasión y una fuerza que Ranma encontró misteriosamente reconfortante.

* * *

Cologne, o más bien, su propia representación mental, se encontraba descendiendo lentamente hasta el suelo rodeada por el paisaje onírico que no resultaba ser sino otra representación simbólica de la mente de la amazona. Es decir, que había entrado en la mente de Perfume e iba a empezar a explorarla, para entenderse. 

En cuanto el bastón de la matriarca tocó el suelo, ésta comenzó a analizar sus alrededores y a ponerse en marcha, aún sin una dirección fija que seguir.

El paisaje que la rodeaba parecía sacado de una mezcla entre las psicodélicas composiciones de lossesenta y setentay el surrealismo de Dalí. En medio del vacío se sostenían las plataformas por las que iba saltando la Matriarca, todas de colores chillones y formas irregulares, algunas unidas, formando grandes planos con salientes y de colores mezclados, pero la mayoría separadas y dispuestas caprichosamente en todas direcciones e inclinaciones, pero dando la impresión de que creaban una esfera gigante, a cuyo centro estaba tratando de llegar Cologne.

Además de estas plataformas, otro par de objetos componían el extraño lugar, siendo su densidad menor cuanto más se avanzaba hacia el centro de la esfera imaginaria. Lo primero eran las imágenes y las letras. Todo el vacío estaba lleno de imágenes, unas en movimiento y otras estáticas y que, como las letras, se arremolinaban y cambiaban de forma, se superponían las unas a las otras o incluso se partían y se fundían con otras, mientras surcaban el espacio lenta o rápidamente, pero siempre en espirales concéntricas a la enorme esfera.

"Pensamientos… Recuerdos…" Por un momento, Cologne dejó que el asombro invadiera su mente casi siempre calculadora. En ese mismo momento, el último componente del insólito lugar entró en su campo de visión. Una especie de corriente de color rojo, inmaterial como el humo pero transparente como el agua, atravesó haciendo eses una imagen en la que Cologne pudo ver al chico llamado Hibiki. De repente, esa imagen se estiró y se puso rígida y, como si se hubiera enganchado a la corriente de color, se fue a la misma velocidad y haciendo los mismo movientes errantes que la corriente roja.

"Sentimientos…" Murmuró Cologne dándose la vuelta y reanudando su marcha hacia el centro de la esfera. Tras unos cuantos saltos, en los que la matriarca sintió por un momento que se iba a echar a volar, llegó a su destino, acomodándose y asegurándose el apoyo.

Cuando hubo terminado, miró hacia arriba, donde las imágenes empezaban a arrejuntarse, y, cuando se fijó en una en especial, no pudo evitar que la sorpresa traicionara sus gestos y la delatara.

"Esto no lo sabía, Sylphé."

* * *

N.A: Sí, finalmente he conseguido terminar el capítulo noveno. Por suerte, está lleno de cosas interesantes (espero). Sólo puedo decir en mi defensa que escribo muuuuuu lento. Todo tipo de comentarios serán bien recibidos y tenidos en cuenta.

Por último, prometo que el siguiente no tardará tanto, de verdad. Un placer, y hasta pronto.


	10. Una Nerima en obras

**SAYONARA AMAZONAS**

* * *

Otra vez más. Ni que no lo supieran ya. Los personajes de esta historia, exceptuando a Ti-er, Kaiko y Perfume (la cuál ya tiene un pasado bastante extenso en el mundo de los fanfics, aunque su personalidad será totalmente original) no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, señora mangaka. Simplemente hago lo que nos invitó a hacer a sus fans con su final abierto. Una simple continuación, por ejemplo. Por supuesto, este conjunto de palabras y signos de puntuación no está ordenado con ánimo de lucro. Así que, nada de denunciar, eh...

Como siempre, siempre, a menos que cambie de idea, _"así"_ es chino y -asa- es el sonido de una TV, radio...

* * *

…**Una Nerima en obras**

Cologne había estado más pensativa de lo normal. Tampoco es que Perfume hubiera estado con ella el suficiente tiempo como para darse cuenta, ya que sólo llevaba con ella trabajando en el Nekohanten hacía ahora dos días, pero se lo había oído murmurar a Shampoo, su ahora compañera a la fuerza amazona, y al chico de la coleta que había sido maldecido por Jusenkyô.

Del odioso macho medio ciego no había sacado nada, ni que hubiera pretendido ni por un momento acercarse a esa peste con patas. Sin embargo, estos días de convivencia con su pesadilla la habían dejado claro que Mu-Tzu había cambiado, cambiado a un nivel intrínseco y radical, y ya no se parecía en nada a aquel chico que tantas veces visitó en la cama del hospital.

"¡Maldita sea…!" Se había distraído tanto reviviendo aquellos recuerdos que el plato que estaba fregando se le resbaló de las manos y acabo hundido en el fondo de la pila, oculto por la espuma del jabón. Tras encontrarlo, repitió el proceso para limpiarlo de una vez por todas. Cuando acabó, lo dejó con los demás y se puso a rebuscar el siguiente. Una vez más, repitió el proceso. Mojar. Enjabonar. Frotar. Deslavar. Cogió otro plato, y volvió a comenzar. Mojar. Enjabonar. Frotar. Deslavar.

Mientras seguía fregando, no pudo evitar que le viniera a la mente el momento en el que se repartieron las tareas del café, y como ella, debido a que no estaba maldecida por Jusenkyô, había acabado siendo la que se ocupara de fregar día sí, día también.

"Por supuesto," le había dicho Cologne mientras los otros tres se levantaban de la mesa donde lo habían hablado y se disponían a empezar con las tareas que les habían sido asignadas, "cualquiera de ellos puede fregar, pero debido a su maldición, resulta innecesariamente peligroso que ninguno de ellos lo haga, pues cualquier accidente conllevaría un gran, e innecesario, revuelo." Después sólo había dicho que rotarían cada cierto tiempo, pero sin especificar cada cuanto sería el relevo.

Y así se encontraba ella, llevando a cabo el peor trabajo del restaurante sólo porque el resto había sido tan descuidado como para caer en uno de los manantiales malditos. Sentía que era tan injusto que más de una vez se había sentido tentada de romper todos y cada uno de los platos, boles y fuentes en mil pedazos, sólo por no tener que volver a verlos nunca más.

Pero lo que de verdad la molestaba no eran los platos, sino el hecho de que los otros se hubieran salvado de fregar… ¡por estar maldecidos! No le cabía en la cabeza. Ni siquiera entendía como la matriarca podía ser tan compresiva con esas personas, si acaso se les podía seguir llamando así.

Para la mayoría del mundo, esos tres se habían convertido en unas rarezas, algunos dirían que en unas anormalidades. Pero ella tenía el nombre perfecto. Esos eran unos monstruos. Eran unas cosas que habían dejado de pertenecer al género humano cuando su estupidez les hizo caer en una de esos manantiales. ¡Oh, cómo detestaba a esa gente, no, a esos seres inmundos! Apenas podía resistir las ganas de vomitar cuando uno de ellos se acercaba lo suficiente como para notar su aliento en su piel.

Era algo visceral, profundo. Un sentimiento frío, como si de una serpiente que atravesara la tundra siberiana se tratara; una serpiente cuyo veneno hubiera tomado por propia voluntad y cuyos efectos hubieran perdurado ya por una docena de años, aumentando en intensidad y en número, convirtiéndose además en una coraza impenetrable que recubriera su piel totalmente, una coraza de hielo que la protegiera del exterior y de todos sus ataques, mientras el veneno la consumía poco a poco como el tiempo a una vieja demacrada.

Pero Perfume era ignorante de todo ello. Lo único que ella sentía era ese inconmensurable odio hacia las personas maldecidas por Jusenkyô mientras seguía fregando en la cocina del Nekohanten.

Ya sólo quedaban cuatro platos.

-------------------

A la Anciana Matriarca el día se le estaba haciendo aún más cuesta arriba que de costumbre, teniendo en cuenta, incluso, la precaria situación en la que se encontraba la tribu de la que era jefa. Y esto tenía que ver con las imágenes que vio en la mente de Perfume aquel fatídico día.

Esa mañana había traído, como punto positivo, que los rivales y prometidas desaparecieran por un tiempo, el recuerdo del dolor o el efecto de las drogas demasiado reciente en sus mentes como para lanzarse otra vez a la lucha. Sin embargo, lo que había descubierto en esa mente tempestuosa no había hecho sino inquietar la suya. _"Esa chica…",_ pensaba Cologne mientras veía a Perfume fregando por el rabillo del ojo, _"No lo ha pasado bien. Ahora que lo pienso, sí que me suena haber oído de una chica extraña que… Ah… Sólo puedo decir que aquel fue un mal año. Uno de los peores mientras yo he sido Matriarca. ¡Je, qué irónico! A finales de aquel año pensé que no salíamos vivas de aquello y, ahora, que la cosa está mucho peor, no tengo ni una duda sobre nuestra supervivencia. No mientras esos chicos se mantengan en el camino, claro."_ Con un suspiro, puso toda su atención una vez más en las sartenes y ollas que tenía delante, todas llenas con una gran variedad de comida china, desde fideos fritos hasta ramen, pasando por yakisoba muy apetecible.

Unos minutos después entró Shampoo con mucha prisa, buscando desesperadamente "lo de la mesa tres". En cuanto su voz cruzó el umbral, Perfume se puso rígida, aunque pasó inadvertido para las otras dos amazonas. Cuando la chica del largo pelo lavanda salió de la cocina con un par de platos en sus manos y otro apoyado en la cabeza como si tal cosa, Perfume volvió a relajarse. Igual pasó cuando cualquiera de los camareros entró a por los pedidos de los clientes.

-------------------

Camuflado por el trabajo, Mousse podía observar tranquilamente a sus compañeros de trabajo y, hace dos días, de combate.

Shampoo parecía más contenta de lo habitual, sonriendo y gastando bromas inocentes a Ranma. _"Es más,",_ pensó el chico de gafas mientras tomaba el pedido de tres chicos sin quitar ojo a la amazona, _"parece que brillara de felicidad. Si no fuera porque sé que es imposible, juraría que ni siquiera está tocando el suelo cuando anda."_ Y se dio cuenta de que esa felicidad que la amazona sentía se le contagiaba, pero de una manera distinta a como había sido hasta entonces.

Ahora sentía la felicidad de la joven de pelo lavanda como si fuera la de una hermana o una gran amiga. Sabía, muy dentro de sí, que no debería dejar que cosas como la amistad o la antigua enemistad que tenía con Ranma interfirieran en su entrenamiento, pero sentirse un poco más completo de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo conseguía que olvidara aquellas resoluciones. _"Porque, me parece, estoy empezando a discernir la verdadera respuesta a la pregunta que me hizo Ku-Lohn hace una semana, y eso… me alivia más de lo que pudiera imaginar."_ Así, con una apenas perceptible sonrisa en los labios, Mousse se dirigió mentalmente a su otro objetivo mientras apuntaba más pedidos y los dejaba en la cocina.

Al fijarse en Ranma, vestida en su forma de chica en un bonito traje chino, la sonrisa le desapareció al chico que se convertía en pato. A diferencia de la amazona, que era todo sonrisas, el, o más bien, la artista marcial de pelo rojo no era capaz de ocultar el nerviosismo del que era presa. Sólo gracias a sus reflejos entrenados era capaz de seguir el ritmo de Shampoo o Cologne. Ya habían sido tres veces las ocasiones en las que Mousse la había visto a punto de echar a perder los platos que llevaba sólo para recuperarlos a meros centímetros del suelo.

Y el amazona era incapaz de imaginar la razón por la que su antiguo enemigo estaba así. Suponía que se trataba por lo que había sucedido entre él y sus prometidas dos días atrás durante aquella disputa que se había convertido en una batalla campal. Por lo que le había contado Cologne cuando hubo recuperado la conciencia unas horas después, ambas chicas habían huido de él cuando las había mirado a los ojos.

Estos hechos hicieron que Mousse se diera cuenta de lo agradecido que se sentía de no estar en su pellejo, algo que hacía unas semanas no hubiera pensado posible. Y es que, tenía que reconocerlo: Antes había estado celoso de la posición en la que el chico de la coleta se encontraba. Como adolescente que era, había creído que ser constantemente perseguido por un grupo de bellas, si extrañas chicas, sería todo lo que un chico pudiera desear.

Pero ahora, tras ver las cosas más en perspectiva, con un nuevo objetivo en mente, y después de haber observado los estados de nerviosismo y, a veces, pesar por los que había estado pasando Ranma estos dos días, Mousse ya no sentía ni una pizca de envidia, si acaso algo de simpatía, por la situación del chico de la coleta.

Y era ese pequeño sentimiento de simpatía el que lo movió a llevarse a Ranma a la parte de atrás del edificio con la excusa de sacar la basura temprano a la hora de comer, de manera que pudieran hablar solos y, con un poco de suerte, ayudar de alguna manera al artista marcial que se convertía en chica, de manera que ese sentimiento dejara de picar su conciencia.

"Bien, Mousse, ¿qué es lo que quieres?" Comenzó sin más preámbulos Ranma, que llevaba una expresión de ligera desconfianza pintada en la cara, algo que no sorprendió a Mousse, mientras agarraba sin dificultad una enorme bolsa negra de basura que movía de un lado a otro acusatoriamente. _"Al fin y al cabo, aunque nos ayudáramos en el combate, eso no quiere decir que ya tengamos que ser amigos por eso.",_ pensó el joven amazona con una mezcla de impasibilidad y melancolía. "Directo al grano, ¿eh, Saotome?" Respondió con su viejo estilo desafiante, dejando su propia enorme bolsa a su espalda para que no le incomodara.

"He notado como me has observado toda la mañana, y sólo he aceptado a esta reunión porque tenía curiosidad por saber el porqué." Esta vez, a Mousse le costó esconder su sorpresa. Esto le dejo claro al chico de gafas que Ranma aún no confiaba en las amazonas. _"Bueno, yo tampoco lo hago."_, se dijo a si mismo bastante divertido, al tiempo que esa pequeña afirmación reforzaba el sentimiento de simpatía que sentía por el chico de la coleta.

"No te voy a negar que sí, te he estado observando." Hizo una pausa y observó fijamente a su interlocutor. "Te he visto nervioso más tiempo durante estos dos días de lo que puedo recordar en los dos años anteriores, y eso… bueno, me ha resultado extraño."

"No es nada que te interese." Respondió Ranma más rápido de lo necesario, delatándole efectivamente ante Mousse, que se mantuvo quieto ahí, esperando una respuesta, una máscara de incredulidad como cara. "Bien, de acuerdo…", accedió con un suspiro el artista marcial, dejando la bolsa a un lado. "Pero prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie. Aunque ni siquiera sé si mantendrás esa promesa…"

Eso hirió a Mousse en su recién encontrado orgullo, y con un tono bastante enfadado respondió. "Yo, Mousse, prometo en mi vida que lo que me cuentes de ahora en adelante no lo oirá nadie de mis labios." Y para reforzar su posición, hincó una rodilla en el suelo y, haciendo un intrincado movimiento con la mano, dibujo en el aire un símbolo que Ranma no pudo reconocer, pero que le convenció igualmente.

"Bien, bien… Tampoco hace falta que te pongas así.", dijo la chica-a-veces mientras le ayudaba a enderezarse con una mano que le había tendido. "Bien, resulta que al volver de la pelea… pues, haber, como decirlo…" Entonces procedió a susurrarle al oído lo que había pasado en el baño aquel día y como Akane le había besado no una, sino dos veces.

Cuando terminó, Mousse sólo la miró de una manera confusa, ya que no podía entender que había de malo en lo que le había contado para que estuviera así de nervioso, tal y como lehizo sabera Ranma. "Ay, ¿es qué no lo entiendes?", le preguntó frustrada la pelirroja. A la negación de Mousse, ella prosiguió. "¿No te imaginas lo qué pasará cuando todo el mundo se dé cuenta?"

Ante esa pregunta, Mousse se dio cuenta de lo que quería decir la pelirroja. Todavía había un completo grupo de prometidas y rivales que no dudarían en partir a Ranma en trozos para tener algo de él. "Y encima, ahora, con todo esto, si se enterara Shampoo…" La chica dejó la frase en el aire, pero Mousse sabía perfectamente como terminaba aquella frase. _"Si ahora Xian-Pu se enterase, se derrumbaría por completo."_ Y aunque le resultaba extrañísimo meter en la misma frase 'Shampoo' y 'derrumbarse', el chico amazona sabía que sería exactamente eso lo que ocurriría.

"Bueno, aunque no me gusta admitirlo, no soy un experto en estos temas, así que no sé que decirte, aparte de que lo mantengas en secreto cuanto puedas. Tal vez, si la damos un poco de tiempo y, de vez en cuando, apareces 'misteriosamente' por donde ella vaya acompañado de Akane y tratándoos como novios el uno al otro…" Sin embargo, la cara que puso Ranma, aún más nerviosa de lo que ya la tenía, hizo que Mousse abandonara la idea. "A ver¿la responderías que tú también la…"

"¡NO! Quiero decir, yo no, creo que es. Exactamente no la respondí así…", le cortó el chico ahora convertido en chica. Mousse asintió. Ayudarle sí, inmiscuirse en su vida, ni hablar. Bastante tenía con la suya. "Entonces, no se me ocurre nada. Lo único que, por dios santo, empieces a cerrar esa bocaza tuya antes de herir a alguien más con ella." Nada más esas palabras dejaron su boca, se dio cuenta de que, detrás de ellas no estaba ese sentimiento de simpatía que había desarrollado hacia el chico, ahora chica, de la coleta, sino otro totalmente diferente, y más fuerte, pero que estaba relacionado de alguna manera con el anterior.

"¡Hey, quién dice que tengo una bocaza!" La respuesta indignada de la pelirroja le sacó de sus pensamientos, y de nuevo, casi sin pensar, las palabras salieron de su boca. "¡Qué quién lo dice! Cualquiera que te conozca sabrá lo insensible que algunos de tus comentarios pueden sonar. ¡Pregúntaselo a esa mujer que cuida de la casa! Kasumi Tendô, creo que es su nombre." De nuevo se quedó sorprendido de sus propias palabras. ¿Por qué estaba diciéndole todo eso a Ranma? Es como si quisiera ayudarla. Pero eso no era posible. _"Él… Ella… no es mi amigo."_ Pensó neutramente el amazona.

"Bueno… No te prometo nada, pero…" Murmuraba Ranma en respuesta mientras miraba hacia otro lado, como si estuviera en un mundo propio. Un momento después acabó con sus farfullos y miró de nuevo a Mousse con atención. "Bien, entonces quedamos en no decirle nada a Shampoo, ¿no?" El amazona asintió y ella imitó su gesto, quedando ambos de acuerdo antes de entrar de nuevo al café para engullir su bien ganada comida.

-------------------

Los siguientes días pasaron en relativa calma mientras "Los Tres Elegidos", como les había llamado Nabiki en un intento de irritar a su hermana hasta el nivel en el que Ranma saliera volando, con escaso éxito, se pasaban gran parte del día sirviendo en el cada vez más concurrido Nekohanten, al tiempo que, por las tardes, cuando el sol ya estaba bajo en el cielo y el restaurante cerraba, se dedicaban a entrenar en sus escuelas con ejercicios que Cologne había diseñado especialmente para cada uno de ellos, siendo ese parte del conocimiento que Perfume había transportado en su cabeza al huir del pueblo, hasta altas horas de la noche.

Fue una semana después de la gran pelea delante del café, un día en el que la afluencia de clientes había sido especialmente alta, que Ranma sintió que algo no iba bien. "No recuerdo este sitio tan lleno desde… ¡nunca! Es que no damos abasto."

El pensamiento de Ranma se quedaba muy corto. Ni siquiera poniendo a cocinar también a Mousse eran capaces de seguir el ritmo que se les había impuesto. Había clientes por todas partes esperando, algunos más pacientemente que otros, a que, al menos, se les recogiera la orden, y aún más esperando ser servidos. Ella y Shampoo iban de un lado a otro como podían, con las bandejas muy altas para no dar a nadie por error en el cogote. Suerte era que a Ranma se le había pasado la incomodidad y el nerviosismo, porque en ese momento no había suelo al que caérsele las bandejas de lo lleno que estaba el restaurante.

Tras un par de horas frenéticas, cuando por fin se alejaba la hora de comer y la masa de clientes empezó a dejar las mesas con las sobras, pero también con las pagas, Ranma pudo por fin dejar de recoger pedidos por un momento y, divisando a Hiroshi y Daisuke, sus compañeros de clase, se abrió paso hasta ellos, trabando conversación en cuanto les devolvió el saludo.

"Oye," comenzó Ranma mientras terminaba de hacerse sitio al lado de sus compañeros. "¿por qué demonios viene tanta gente de repente? Normalmente, el Nekohanten no se pone así." Los dos chicos le miraron totalmente sorprendidos.

"¿No te has enterado?", preguntó Daisuke con un tono claro de incredulidad. Ante el gesto negativo de Ranma, Hiroshi continuó. "El Ucchan's lleva cerrado una semana, y no tiene pinta de que vuelva a abrir.", y mientras Hiroshi asentía lentamente a lo que acababa de decir, Daisuke añadió: "Sí. Yo intenté entrar un día, pero esa guapa camarera que Ukyô se había agenciado hace poco apareció de la nada y me obligó a marcharme."

Pero Ranma ya no les escuchaba. La noticia de que el Ucchan's había cerrado le había dejado tan impresionado que era incapaz de pensar coherentemente, mucho menos articular palabra. Aún Ranma seguía petrificado cuando sus compañeros de clase se despidieron y se marcharon.

"¿Qué te pasa Ranma?¿Qué haces ahí parado?" Mousse se le había acercado al verle petrificado en medio del restaurante. Al no obtener respuesta, agitó una mano delante de su rostro, pero la chica pelirroja se mantuvo impasible como una estatua, y en el rostro del amazona apareció una leve nota de preocupación.

"Hey, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué te pasa!?" Nada. Ni siquiera zarandeando a la chica fue capaz Mousse de sacarla de su estupor. Ya claramente preocupado, el chico de gafas se colocó frente a Ranma y, con una cara indescifrable, lanzó un puñetazo dirigido al estómago de la pelirroja.

Tal y como había previsto, con un movimiento nacido de los instintos defensivos duramente ganados durante las largas horas de entrenamiento, Ranma movió rápidamente los brazos interceptando el ataque, lo cual consiguió, finalmente, sacarla del estado catatónico en el que había entrado. "¡Ya era hora!", exclamó un poco irritado el amazona cuando la chica empezó a mirar frenéticamente de un lado a otro.

"¡Mousse, tienes que cubrirme un momento!" Y, sin esperar respuesta, Ranma salió a toda velocidad del restaurante, dejando atrás a un amazona que se preguntaba por qué demonios se había preocupado por él.

-------------------

Apenas diez minutos después de su súbita escapada del Nekohanten, Ranma, todavía en el uniforme del café, traspasaba el umbral del Ucchan's Okonomiyakis. Le invadió una sensación de pena y abandono cuando echó un vistazo al lugar.

Aunque lo había visto más veces cerrado y apagado, nunca le había transmitido esa sensación de soledad y de inservible. Las sillas boca abajo sobre las mesas, las luces apagadas. Palpó la enorme plancha de freír, y noto como el frío le traspasaba la mano y conseguía que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda y el fino vello de sus brazos se pusiera de punta. Todo a su alrededor le parecía opaco y mustio, e inundaba la habitación el olor a viejo. Incluso los rayos de luz que se colocaban por las ventanas casi cerradas parecían transpirar abandono y vejez.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, y con ella los sentimientos que se le arremolinaban, subió en silencio las escaleras que daban al pequeño apartamento donde Ukyô había estado viviendo desde que le había encontrado. En el momento en el que iba a picar en la puerta que daba a habitación de la dueña del lugar, dicha puerta se abrió y la voz de la cocinera, una mezcla de cansancio y alegría, la invitó a entrar.

"Konatsu sabía que habías entrado.", aclaró la chef de okonomiyakis ante la incomprensión de la pelirroja. Continuó. "Supongo que vienes por lo de la tienda de okonomiyakis." Más que como una pregunta, aquella frase sonó a los oídos de Ranma como una afirmación.

"¿Por qué demonios has…?" No pudo terminar su pregunta porque Ukyô colocó gentilmente su dedo índice en sus labios. "Tranquilo, Ran-chan." Le calmó ella de una manera casi maternal. "Me he dado cuenta", continuó, "de que tengo que volver a entrenar." Ante la expresión confusa de la pelirroja, se explicó.

"Pasé diez largos años tratando de convertirme en un chico. Luego, cuando te encontré, parte de mi mente se rebeló y reclamó parte de la feminidad perdida." En este momento hizo una pausa para asegurarse de que Ranma la seguía, lo cuál estaba haciendo, y prosiguió. "Y hace una semana, me di cuenta de cómo esa parte de mí que se convirtió en hombre, que todo este tiempo desde que nos reencontramos había quedado sumergida por toda esa recién encontrada feminidad, esa parte de mí estaba dispuesta a todo. No porque fuera así por ella sola, sino por el desequilibrio reinante en mi mente."

Entonces, como si acabaran de aparecer, Ukyô y Konatsu se colgaron sendas mochilas de viaje a la espalda. El espectáculo que creaba el ninja kunoichi, especialmente con su ropa de mujer puesta, era algo digno de ver, pero las serias palabras de la cocinera de okonomiyakis evitaron que Ranma siquiera sonriera. "Por lo tanto, he decidido que, junto a Konatsu, voy a emprender un nuevo viaje con el fin de equilibrar de nuevo mi mente y mi espíritu. No sé si, cuando venga, seguiré con esta ropa", y tiró de la camiseta de cocinero de okonomiyakis que llevaba bajo la bandolera de espátulas. "o no. Por ahora, lo único que puedo pedirte es que me perdones por lo de hace una semana y… bueno, por todo."

"Ucchan, eres mi amiga…" Pero la chef apartó el resto de la frase con un gesto de su mano. "Tranquilo Ran-chan. No hace falta que te preocupes por mi." Le dirigió una sonrisa tranquilizadora, pero Ranma se negaba a calmarse, y mucho menos a dejarla ir.

Sin embargo, a pesar de sus razonamientos y súplicas, los tres salieron al exterior y, cuando Konatsu hubo terminado de cerrar cuidadosamente la entrada principal, le entregó a Ukyô la llave del edificio, que se metió en un bolsillo interior, quedando perfectamente a salvo.

"Por favor, Ucchan, hazme caso. No te vayas.", insistía Ranma. Pero ni Ukyô ni Konatsu parecían estar haciéndole caso. "Adiós, Ran-chan. Recuerda que nos volveremos a ver." Y volviéndose hacia el ninja kunoichi, le apremió a empezar el camino, a lo que obedeció con una leve inclinación de cabeza y una despedida hacia la pelirroja.

Y allí se quedó, viendo como su mejor amiga se marchaba a buscar el equilibrio que no había encontrado con ella. Resignada, la deseó buena suerte en silencio y se encaminó, ahora mucho más despacio, de vuelta al Nekohanten.

-------------------

Tres días después, un extremadamente caluroso domingo, Ranma aún no había devuelto el tiempo que Mousse había tenido que trabajar por los dos. A pesar de todo, ningún duelo explotó entre los dos.

De esta manera, cuando al anochecer la sesión de entrenamiento diaria se había dado por concluida, Cologne les hizo una señal para que se la acercaran antes de que cada uno se marchara por un lado. Con paso lento, pues las sesiones de entrenamiento aún les cansaban más de lo que ninguno de ellos estaba dispuesto a admitir, rodearon los tres a la pequeña amazona, que estaba colgada de su bastón como de costumbre, de manera que prácticamente se levantaba hasta la altura de los ojos del resto de los presentes. Un poco apartada, apoyada sobre la pared del edificio, Perfume había estado observando desde que llegó al Nekohanten las sesiones de entrenamiento de "Los Tres Elegidos".

"Bien, bien…", les alabó la Matriarca mientras se sentaban a su alrededor. "Veo que los principios básicos los habéis aprendido bien, y avanzáis a un buen ritmo. Sin embargo, me temo que este lugar se nos está quedando pequeño. Ahora que habéis empezado a afinar vuestras habilidades bajo el principio más importante de vuestras respectivas escuelas, creo que deberíamos movernos, durante unos días, a un lugar donde podáis desarrollar técnicas que reflejen por completo vuestra correspondiente escuela."

Toda su audiencia la miraba con el interés dibujado en el cuerpo. Sonriendo para sí misma al darse cuenta de que no había perdido sus dotes de oradora que la habían ayudado a llegar al puesto que ahora ostentaba, continuó. "Por lo tanto, este fin de semana que viene, empezando el viernes y acabando el lunes por la mañana, he planeado un viaje a un bosque cerca de aquí, a unas horas a pie. De esta manera, el conocimiento que Perfume aquí fue tan amable de traernos,", y con un gesto de su diminuto brazo, señaló a la amazona que aburrida escuchaba unos metros a su espalda, aún apoyada contra la pared. "será puesto a buen uso. Así que, ¡preparaos para unos días de entrenamiento intensivo!" Y les mostró una de esas sonrisas dentudas que tanto dolor prometían siempre que aparecían.

Ante este gesto, sus tres pupilos comprendieron que la charla había terminado y, mientras dejaban escapar graves y largos quejidos por cada uno de los músculos que tenía que volver a ponerse en doloroso funcionamiento, se levantaron y se internaron de nuevo en el edificio, dejando, sin darse cuenta, a Perfume y Cologne a solas.

"_Matriarca Ku-Lohn, entonces era eso lo que Ti-er empaquetó en mi mente: Técnicas de las supuestamente desaparecidas grandes escuelas amazonas de la Antigüedad."_ La joven amazona ni siquiera dejó de mirar al suelo cuando se dirigió a Cologne, una grave falta según las leyes amazonas que, si la Matriarca notó, no mostró indicios de observar.

"Japonés, Perfume… Y sí, por respeto hacia ti, te diré que sí, eso era parte de lo que Tiere trasvasó a tu mente. Sin embargo, como ya habrás podido deducir de mis palabras, hay algo más que todavía permanece cerrado en un rincón de tu cabeza. Y antes de que preguntes, no, no te voy a decir lo que es. Por ahora no es importante. Sólo tienes que saber que ni siquiera ella sabía lo que era. Se ha mantenido un secreto, incluso para sus propios portadores, durante generaciones."

Ante esa confesión por parte de su matriarca, Perfume se revolvió inquieta en su sitio, y alzó la mirada para mirar por primera vez a Cologne desde que había empezado la conversación. "Tranquila niña.", la confortó la anciana amazona con un tono de voz casi maternal. "Puedo adelantarte que, para bien o para mal, esa carga te dejará dentro de no demasiado tiempo."

Perfume se calmó un tanto y, mientras Cologne la observaba aún con esa sonrisa maternal en los labios, la Matriarca se hundía más y más en la pena que esa afirmación creaba secretamente en ella. _"Es verdad que ya no tendrás la carga de un conocimiento prohibido encerrado en tu mente,"_, se dirigió mentalmente a la chica, _"pero el coste de ello no sé si merecerá realmente la pena."_

-------------------

Al mismo tiempo que Cologne entraba en el Nekohanten por la puerta trasera precedida de una Perfume aún algo incómoda, unas calles más abajo Ranma se dirigía hacia la propiedad Tendô dando saltos por los tejados, de manera que pudiera viajar en línea recta y a una velocidad endiablada mientras el aire le daba en la cara y hacía que su coleta ondeara al viento salvajemente. "Tengo que dar las gracias a Shampoo por ese bol de ramen. Gracias a eso tengo fuerzas como para llegar a casa.", pensó el chico de la coleta mientras cruzaba una calle de un salto y veía a las personas ir de un lado a otro sin prestarle atención.

Unos minutos después, aterrizó delante del pequeño estanque que la carpa llamaba su hogar. Era tarde, la medianoche había pasado tal vez hacía una hora, y todo el mundo estaba dormido. Levantando sin dificultades el pesado adorno de piedra del jardín, vio relucir la diminuta llave de la entrada principal de la casa bajo la luz de la luna. La recogió y se dispuso a entrar en la casa silenciosamente, tal y como había hecho desde que empezó a entrenar con Cologne, pero al notar lo cálida que era la noche, y a pesar de que le dolía todo el cuerpo, decidió subir un rato al tejado para recuperar su vieja aficióna mirar a las estrellas titilantes.

"Así que un viaje de entrenamiento. Je, trae viejos recuerdos.", pensó Ranma unos minutos después, cuando se hubo tumbado en el tejado azul y recordó las palabras de Cologne. "Sin embargo, hay algo que me reconcome. Bueno, en realidad dos cosas, ya lo sabes Saotome. Pero bueno, hasta mañana no tiene sentido que piense en ello."

Se giró y se quedó apoyado en un lado, olvidándose por completo del cielo que se extendía por encima de él. "De acuerdo, más de una vez he debido decir algo que la ha herido, aunque luego me ha dolido más a mí que a ella. Pero bueno, de ahí a que…" Meneó la cabeza, negando el final de ese pensamiento, y decidió que esperaría hasta el día siguiente para resolver ese problema.

"Bueno, pensando en otra cosa, me pregunto que se trae entre manos la vieja. Hay algo que no me huele bien. Tanto secretismo para entrenar, parece como si tuviera miedo de que alguien nos viese. Aunque, si las escuelas son tan poderosas como dice, entonces está claro que no quiere que ningún copiador de pacotilla como ese Ken aprenda ni un solo movimiento. Sí, eso debe ser."

Volvió a girarse, procurando no hacer ruido, y volvió a quedarse boca arriba. "Pero no sé… Esa vieja siempre está escondiendo algo, pero últimamente… se porta tan amable con todo el mundo… Shampoo es normal,¿pero Mousse? ¿Y yo? Y esa otra amazona… De repente parece que el número de secretos que guarda esa…anciana se haya multiplicado. Y uno de ellos tiene que tener que ver con las dichosas escuelas."

Asintió para sí mismo, consciente de que había encontrando su principal tema de reflexión. "Eso es. Shampoo y Mousse, ambos me han dicho que esas escuelas, la del Dragón, la del Rayo y la del Volcán no eran más que parte de la mitología de su pueblo y ahora¡pum, resulta que no sólo existen, sino que Cologne las conoce casi por completo, y lo que no sabe, se lo trae otra de esas brutas mujeres suyas. No sé, hay algo… que no me gusta nada sobre todo esto…"

Cansado más allá de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo y sin haber descubierto nada, con un par de movimientos precisos, se internó en la oscuridad de la habitación que compartía con su familia y, nada más terminar de colocar su futon, cayo rendido en él, vencido por el cansancio.

-------------------

Un radiante y espléndido sol saludó a Mousse cuando unafamiliarfigura abrió de par en par la ventana de su habitación, levantó la persiana de un tirón haciendo que el oxidado mecanismo del aparato se quejara agudamente, y corrió las cortinas para que entrara a la hasta hace cinco segundos oscura habitación luz a raudales.

"Me cagüen…", fue lo primero que intentó decir el amazona al levantarse, antes de que un golpe en el cráneo cortara el juramento, y un segundo golpe cortara sus quejas. Ya despierto y lanzándole miradas asesinas a la espalda de su matriarca Cologne, se deslizó dentro de su típica túnica blanca de mangas anchas y, tras una breve parada en el baño para el aseo diario, bajó a preparar el desayuno, justo como siempre había hecho.

Sin embargo, cuando pasó por el comedor de camino a la cocina, descubrió muy impresionado como la mesa donde siempre tomaban el desayuno estaba ya llena de pescado frito, arroz, y otros platos típicos de su pueblo. Justo cuando se había acercado para mirar la comida más de cerca, como tratando de cerciorarse de que era de verdad, salió Cologne de la cocina con un par de platos más. Ésta hizo caso omiso del gesto de total incredulidad del que el chico era preso y dejó los platos en la mesa, dirigiéndose después a las escaleras. Sin embargo, antes de que pusiera el bastón en el primer escalón, la voz de Mousse la detuvo.

"Te noto muy amable, Cologne… especialmente amable hacia nosotros tres…" Su observación estaba cargada de sospecha y recelo, algo que al parecer divirtió a la Anciana Matriarca que, volviéndose, mostraba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que, según le pareció a Mousse, era sincera.

"Sí… Observador, observador. ¡Ay, tan encantador! No hubiera estado mal, no señor. Un gran heredero." El chico de gafas pensó que la mente de la amazona estaba en un lugar muy lejano, porque ni lo que decía tenía ningún sentido ni la expresión de su cara parecía la de una persona concentrada en su presente. Sin embargo, un instante después, como si se hubiera tratado de una ilusión o un sueño diurno, la Matriarca recuperó su típica expresión de desdén cuando se cruzaba con Mousse y respondió, sin mirarle, seria otra vez. "Nada anormal en mi comportamiento. Al fin y al cabo, sois mis pupilos."

Después de ese incidente, el desayuno transcurrió tranquilo entre los cuatro últimos miembros de la tribu Nujiezu, con Mousse aún intranquilo sobre el comportamiento de Cologne, pero sin obsesionarse sobre ello. _"Porque nunca las obsesiones han sido buenas, si lo sabré yo.",_ pensó, meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro recordando épocas no tan pasadas.

Poco después, apareció Ranma, ya en su forma de chica y vestido en el traje que Cologne le había prestado, con una expresión mezcla de asombro, enfado e incredulidad marcada en su cuerpo. No era aquel estado catatónico en el que se había quedado atrapada hace unos días con la noticia del cierre del Ucchan's, sino una especie de negación a reconocer sus alrededores, muy parecido a cuando un niño pequeño se enfurruña y no quiere hablar, pero con un tinte de sentirse dolido.

Mousse, que reconoció casi instintivamente el estado en el que se encontraba su compañero de trabajo, no pudo evitar acercarse para 'ayudar' a Ranma.

"¡Eh, Ranma! ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?", preguntó con un toque desinteresado.

"¿Eh? ¡Ah¡No te lo puedes creer! Le he preguntado a Kasumi si… bueno, ella pensaba que yo era un bocazas y… ¡Me ha respondido, sin inmutarse, que sí!" La expresión de Ranma, tal y como pensaron Mousse, Shampoo y Cologne, que se habían acercado al oír la indignación en la voz de la pelirroja, era, simplemente, irrepetible.

Pronto, en el comedor resonaba la risa alegre de tres amazonas que, por unos minutos, sintieron la despreocupación olvidada entre las cenizas del pueblo y sus leyes que les vio nacer.

* * *

N.A: Aquí está el décimo capítulo de esta aventurilla, capítulo que es el ecuador de la serie. Por otra parte, agradecer profundamente a los que habéis leido la historia hasta ahora, que ha superado el millar de hits. No es gran cosa, pero me ha recordado que hay gente que todavía lo lee, y me ha ilusionado. Por tanto, gracias de nuevo por leer, y especialmente a Furani no Hana, por dejarme saber que piensa de la historia. Hasta el próximo, un placer, y hasta pronto.


	11. Caminante no hay camino

**SAYONARA AMAZONAS**

* * *

Ni que no lo supieran ya. Los personajes de esta historia, exceptuando a Ti-er, Kaiko y Perfume (la cuál ya tiene un pasado bastante extenso en el mundo de los fanfics, aunque su personalidad será totalmente original) no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, señora mangaka. Pero a ver¿a alguien le interesa esto¿Alguien lo lee? No creo, pero bueno… Por supuesto, este conjunto de palabras y signos de puntuación no está ordenado con ánimo de lucro. Así que, nada de denunciar, eh...

Como siempre siempre, a menos que cambie de idea, _"así"_ es chino y -asa- es el sonido de una TV, radio...

**

* * *

**

Caminante no hay camino,…

Un búho, con su elegante plumaje marrón y sus enormes ojos amarillentos, se posó con facilidad en una de las ramas más altas del árbol que utilizaba como mirador en sus cacerías nocturnas. Un momento después puso en práctica su increíble habilidad para girar su cabeza ciento ochenta grados, y sus ojos registraron una ventana por donde los rayos de una luz blanca y eléctrica se filtraban a raudales. Además, el suave ronroneo de una voz apenas entendible se escapaba también del edificio. Misteriosamente atraído por ese pequeño gran espectáculo, voló hasta el alfeizar de la ventana, curiosidad, si eso era posible, brillando en sus enormes ojos.

Dentro, la televisión seguía hablando para los televidentes que sí podían entenderla: unos pocos elegidos.

-…el fenómeno que ha sorprendido a propios y extraños ocurrido por última vez hace unos días en el interior de China, sí, las luces misteriosas, ha vuelto a hacer acto de presencia, esta vez varios centenares de kilómetros al noroeste. En mitad de la tundra siberiana, un grupo de científicos que pasaban por allí de camino a una estación meteorológica internacional pudieron grabar en video la última aparición del fenómeno que ya se ha creado una legión de seguidores. Ahora bien, como se puede apreciar en la grabación, que se muestra en estos instantes, las misteriosas luces, totalmente blancas en las apariciones anteriores, muestran ahora un ligero tono de color. Hemos podido consultar a un experto en video y en cromografía, y nos ha asegurado que el color de ese tono extraño es el rojo. Tal descubrimiento ha provocado que científicos de todo el mundo entren en una discusión sobre si este es el mismo fenómeno que el de hace unas semanas o no…-

"Es la misma cosa." Afirmó cierto artista marcial con coleta y cambia sexo mientras dejaba lentamente los palillos sobre su bol de arroz, que había sido rellenado dos veces, y arrancaba su mirada de la caja tonta que, extrañamente, había conseguido mantener su atención por unos minutos.

Ranma Saotome, actual discípulo de la antigua escuela del Dragón, se levantó de su asiento y, con sus platos en las manos, se encaminó a la cocina del Nekohanten. Dejó los cacharros sucios en la fregadera y salió de la cocina, de nuevo mirando a la pequeña pantalla en color que volvía a repetir el video casero donde se veían las luces misteriosas, o 'Advenimientos', el nombre que se les había dado.

"¿Por qué estar… estás tan seguro?" preguntó con dificultad la bella amazona de largo pelo lavanda que respondía al nombre de Shampoo y era la única practicante de la olvidada escuela del Rayo. En su rostro se mostraba la confusión que el comentario, y sobre todo la seguridad detrás de ello, había creado en ella. "¿Acaso saber… sabes algo?"

"No. Es simplemente… lo mismo que cuando anticipas un ataque sorpresa. Una intuición." respondió sin apartar la mirada de la televisión.

Mousse, que había oído el intento de explicación desde su sitio de espaldas a la televisión, se esforzó para guardar un comentario irónico que quería salirle por reflejo. Cuando venció las ganas de soltarlo, lo que consiguió viendo la cara de asco que ponía la última incorporación Nujiezu al Nekohanten, la veloz Perfume de las amazonas, cuando se dio cuenta de la enorme cantidad de platos que le quedaban por fregar, pensó que en realidad estaba de acuerdo con el chico de la coleta. _"Le llamo bocazas, pero a veces… yo soy demasiado impetuoso, aunque recordando estas semanas…"_

"¡Bah, pero qué importa esto! No tiene ninguna importancia, ¿verdad Cologne?" preguntó con toda inocencia el chico de coleta a la espalda de la matriarca, que había empezado a recoger los platos sucios y a llevarlos al fregadero. Sin embargo, Cologne se quedó helada, en la misma posición, pero sin soltar los platos (sus instintos de negocios mostrándose), y los cuatro jóvenes se la quedaron mirando extrañados.

"No… no es nada, tú mismo lo has dicho." Su voz, incluso ella se dio cuenta y se lo reprochó, sonó excesivamente débil para una respuesta que debería haber sido muy sencilla. Sin embargo, no era aquel el momento de revelarles aquello, y la Anciana Matriarca tuvo que pensar rápido para poder desviar la atención. Por suerte, había un tema que le venía de perlas.

"Y bien, ¿ya habéis hecho todos los preparativos para el viaje de entrenamiento?" preguntó con un tono, esta vez sí, perfectamente jovial. Cuando vio como sus tres pupilos meneaban la cabeza de un lado a otro lentamente, chasqueó la lengua acusatoriamente.

"¡Pero bueno, hasta cuando lo vais a dejar! Parecéis niños pequeños que lo dejan todo para el último momento." les reprochó mientras finalmente iba a dejar los cacharros en la cocina.

* * *

Aquella noche, mientras se dirigía al dojo Tendô, Ranma se devanaba los sesos pensando en una manera de dar a conocer la noticia de su inminente viaje a las familias, y sobre todo, de decírselo a Akane. Andando, por una vez sin prisa por llegar a su destino, por la valla que dominaba la eterna, y ahora en verano, estrecha corriente de agua encauzada por un canal de hormigón y hierro. Harto de no poder llegar a ningún sitio en su disputa mental, decidió sentarse un poco en la valla y disfrutar de la brisa que el riachuelo llevaba consigo, y observar las estrellas que mágicamente se reflejaban en el agua, milagro sólo posible por el apagón que estaba sufriendo todo su bloque.

Mientras su coleta, invisible en la oscuridad que lo rodeaba, se mecía al compás del agradable viento, recuerdos agridulces asaltaron su fatigada mente. Al lado de esta agua que corría sin cesar, momentos de gran importancia se le habían echado encima, como casi todo en su vida, pero ahora los recordaba con melancolía y cariño. Su primera reconciliación con Akane (que, por supuesto, vino después de su primera bronca seria), su primer encuentro con su madre, que le causaría después muchos problemas y, aunque no lo enseñara a menudo, angustia, y otros tantos hechos, unos más felices que otros, que de alguna manera habían ligado su vida a aquella pequeña corriente de la cual ni siquiera conocía el nombre. Y tampoco es que quisiera. Le agradaba que aquella parte de su vida no tuviera nombre; era algo que, de una manera que ni siquiera él podía expresar, le reconfortaba y le hacía sentir un poco más normal, algo que de vez en cuando, sólo muy de vez en cuando, echaba de menos.

Tenía toda su vida planeada, y siempre por otros. Debía saberse donde estaba en todo momento, porque su desaparición podría poner en marcha una fuerza destructora comparable a la de un pequeño ejercito. Debía vivir siempre por encima de las expectativas que otras personas tenían de él. "Siempre todo se reduce a dos palabras:" pensó con amargura. "'Otras personas'" Y entonces, en aquel lugar donde su vida había ido descubriendo multitud de nuevas cosas, de personas o de sentimientos, allí donde, por primera vez, se preguntó si era posible que aquella chica, impetuosa y ardiente como el fuego, marimacho y algo violenta pudiera realmente ser guapa, encima de aquellas frágiles verjas de hierro tomó una nueva decisión y un nuevo pasó en su vida, aunque por aquel entonces no entendiera las verdaderas repercusiones de su pequeña decisión, porque más que un cambio consciente, se produjo allí algo más subliminal e intrínseco.

"¡Hey, Ranma! ¿Qué haces ahí parado?" inquirió la voz de Akane desde un punto que el chico de la coleta solamente pudo fijar cerca de él, pero en la carretera. "Venga, que todavía pillarás un resfriado, y los de verano son los peores. Venga, baja aquí y vamos." le apremió maternalmente la joven Tendô. Ese tono protector lo había adquirido hacía apenas unos días, pero no dejaba de utilizarlo.

Y a Ranma no le importaba en absoluto que lo hiciera.

"Akane, no sé si sabías que Cologne nos ha propuesto un viaje de entrenamiento para este fin de semana, y yo he pensado que…"

Y por la oscuridad, hasta que llegó a la luz, la voz de Ranma denotaba cada vez más y más seguridad.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, cierto amazona que dependía demasiado de sus gafas se levantó temprano para preparar el desayuno, costumbre que, aunque no lo reconocería jamás, estaba empezando a echar en falta.

"_Es algo que siempre he hecho yo."_ se decía el chico un poco enfadado, como si se estuviera reprochando que esa tarea la hubiera llevado a cabo otra persona. No tardó ni veinte minutos en preparar un desayuno digno de reyes o, más correctamente, de reinas.

Justo cuando terminó de llevar los últimos cinco platos a la mesa que siempre utilizaban para desayunar, todos ellos en un solo brazo y al parecer sin dificultad alguna, la figura de Shampoo apareció por las escaleras. Mousse pudo notar, mientras se sacaba unos botes de salsas de las mangas, que su largo pelo lavanda estaba revuelto y las legañas todavía mantenían sus preciosos ojos verdes cerrados. Era el cuadro de la chica recién levantada.

"¿Shampoo? ¿No se te olvida pasar por el baño?" preguntó tímidamente el joven desde la mesa. La amazona se paró en seco, se pasó una mano por el pelo y otra por la cara, y con un gritito ahogado que sería muy difícil creer en una luchadora de su calibre y posición, desapareció escaleras arriba.

Antes, sin embargo, de que Mousse tuviera ocasión de reírse del despiste ajeno, Shampoo ya volvía, ahora perfectamente aseada, pero respirando rápidamente.

"¿Cómo…?" empezó perplejo el amazona. "No, déjalo. Si puedes hacer el 'Xifa Xiang-Gao', me imagino esto perfectamente." y apartó con un gesto de la mano los posibles comentarios que hiciera la amazona.

Sin embargo, Shampoo sí que le respondió, ganándose la atención del chico. "Bah, no tener gran complicación. Además," y le hizo un gesto para que se acercara, como si estuvieran hablando de algo confidencial. "normalmente llevarte ca… cabe… pelos del contrincante. Excepto en puntos de presión, delicadeza no necesitar… necesitas." y terminó asintiendo, como para reforzar la verdad de lo que le había dicho.

Poco después aparecieron también Cologne y Perfume, y no tardaron en engullir el desayuno que Mousse había preparado. Cuando terminaron, Ranma llegó, una extraña sonrisa en su cara que el amazona decidió investigar luego, y cada uno se dispersó para preparar el café antes de que llegara la primera oleada de tempranos clientes, Ranma y Mousse para preparar las mesas y atender si era necesario, Perfume para las atender exclusivamente, Cologne para la comida y Shampoo turnándose para lo uno y lo otro según qué se necesitase más. Sin embargo, cuando el joven de gruesas gafas se acerco a la chica pelirroja haciendo como que iba a ayudarla a limpiar la mesa en la que estaba, pero con la intención de peguntarla sobre su extraño buen humor, Cologne le robó a su víctima de interrogatorio delante de sus narices.

Un poco enfadado, porque ni siquiera los planes más sencillos parecían funcionarle, volvió al trabajo que tenía por delante. Pero, una vez más se vio sorprendido cuando, mientras Ranma salía de la cocina igual que como había entrado, Cologne, desde el marco de la puerta, le llamó a él también. Con la confusión pintada en la cara, cruzó el comedor y siguió a Cologne adentro.

"¿Y bien?" preguntó nada más cruzar el umbral. Vio que la Anciana Matriarca se había vuelto hacía los fogones, donde burbujeaban lentamente algunos de los platos más solicitados, aquellos que eran preparados los primeros, para no estar falto de ellos cuando se empezaba la jornada.

"Ya sólo quedan cuatro días para el viernes, y todavía no he visto señales… no me has dicho que hayas terminado los preparativos para el fin de semana." le acusó la anciana mientras se volvía lentamente sobre el taburete que utilizaba para cocinar. "Ranma ya me ha dicho qué… o, más bien, quién va a llevar consigo, y creo que ya es hora de que tú también me lo digas." prosiguió impasible Cologne ante la cara de asombro de Mousse.

"¿Cómo…?" se preguntó en alto el joven de gafas, inseguro de cómo continuar. "¿Cómo… es posible… que tú…?" Y es que, no daba crédito a lo que estaba pensando. A pesar de que no había dicho nada sobre su descubrimiento del Takahashi's, parecía ser que la vieja amazona conocía perfectamente lo que había hecho allí, a saber, una nueva amiga. Al fijarse en su rostro surcado de arrugas, pudo ver una sonrisa que le decía: "Sí, lo sé todo." Por un momento pensó en ponerse furioso, gritarle los peores insultos que se sabía a la cara y marcharse de allí para no volver más. Odiaba ese lugar, pero cada vez estaba más confuso sobre si odiaba o no a las personas que allí convivían. Lo que sí sabía era que odiaba no saber si odiar a las amazonas o no, y estas cosas le ponían de mala leche.

Pero se calmó. No por el respeto que debería sentir hacia su matriarca o por lo que pensarían de él los demás. Se calmó cuando recordó su auto-impuesta promesa, y se calmó al recordar la cara de miedo que Kaiko tuvo cuando le vio manejando a aquellos dos indeseables como un par de bolsas de basura preparadas para ser lanzadas a la trituradora un tiempo atrás.

Dejando escapar un suspiro de resignación, respondió serenamente. "Bien, de acuerdo, pero necesito tiempo para ir hasta allí. Una tarde… y ni siquiera sé que es lo que quiero hacer, tampoco." _"Aunque eso no es del todo verdad. Después de esta conversación, lo menos que quiero es estar a solas contigo otra vez. A saber que poderes tienes que todavía no nos has mostrado."_

"Oh, tranquilo. Hagas lo que hagas, será la decisión correcta."

* * *

Así que, aquella misma tarde, sin que nadie le viera salir, se encaminó hacia el Takahashi's, en las afueras de la ciudad y a varias horas de caminata. Esta vez, sin embargo, tuvo que dar un rodeo en tanto que una porción de la carretera que las otras veces había seguido hasta girar a la derecha para llegar al restaurante estaba cortada, y se vio obligado a tomar otra calle, más pequeña, que iba en paralelo a la otra.

Esta calle era, sin embargo, mucho más transitada que la dura y calurosa que tenía al lado. Rodeada de una infinita fila de casas, esta calle, menos ancha y más fresca, se ramificaba incontables veces perpendicularmente, de manera que la fresca brisa que por ahí corría le daba a uno a intervalos casi regulares mientras caminaba. Esto hacía que todo tipo de personas se sentaran en los portales o en los jardines mientras los niños se divertían por grandes grupos corriendo, más que jugando, detrás de un balón, mientras que las parejas de jóvenes iban de un lado a otro, agarrados de la mano y disfrutando de la brisa y del otro a partes iguales.

Todo esto no pasó desapercibido para Mousse, que se sorprendía de la posibilidad de que dos calles tan diferentes, dos mundos tan distintos, estuvieran solo a unos pasos de distancia, recordándole la enorme diversidad de personas que convivían sólo en este distrito de Tokio.

No pudo entonces evitar comparase con Ranma. Sus formas de ser, sus educaciones y hasta sus idiomas maternos eran diferentes, pero no podía marcarle como un desconocido o, ni siquiera, como a alguien muy diferente a él. Descubrió, mientras su túnica blanca ondeaba a merced de la brisa y los niños pequeños pasaban como balas a su lado casi rozándole, que se consideraba muy parecido al adepto de la escuela del Dragón.

"_Mi infancia, ahora me doy cuenta, ha sido un desastre."_ pensó el chico. Recuerdos, sus recuerdos más viejos, vinieron al frente de su mente. Memorias, algunas borrosas y otras incompletas, de cuando apenas comprendía nada y tan sólo se dedicaba a jugar en la 'guardería', si podía llamársela así, con los otros niños.

Porque eso sí lo recordaba bien. Los niños eran los únicos que jugaban. A ellos se les permitía que hicieran lo que quisiesen, a diferencia de las niñas, que incluso desde aquella tierna edad se las comenzaba a entrenar para ser las mejores guerreras de su grupo, y estaban separadas de los niños casi por entero.

"_Entonces, un día, me enamoré de Xian-Pu, y envidiaba que estuvieran todo el tiempo entrenando. Ahora me dan pena… Ni siquiera recuerdo el día en el que me enamoré de Xian-Pu…"_ y a pesar de que meditó sobre ese asunto, no logró traer de vuelta a su mente aquel importante hecho de su vida. Sí trajo de vuelta, sin embargo, las largas horas de estudio y entrenamiento que a partir de entonces, a sus tres años, se hicieron una constante en su vida. Había perdido ante su amada, algo normal porque nunca antes había entrenado, mientras que ella ya sobresalía en su dominio de las artes marciales, y por lo tanto se dedicó en cuerpo y alma a la lucha; pero sus padres, y sobre todo su padre, querían que estudiara mucho y que dominara el arte del idioma, tanto natal como extranjero, y el arte de la ciencia. Así que, durante años, entrenó por el día y estudió por la noche, a la luz de las velas que terminarían siendo su perdición, y cada cierto tiempo se puso a prueba desafiando a Shampoo con la esperanza de vencerla, pero sin resultados.

"_Sí. Yo era el mejor chico de mi edad, mientras que ella barría a las oponentes de su edad. Supongo que nunca tuve ninguna oportunidad… justo como ella y su bisabuela siempre me decían…"_ aceptó finalmente el joven Nujiezu. _"Sin embargo, nunca me di cuenta, e incluso cuando llegué aquí… No, este viaje de locos empezó cuando Xian-Pu regresó de su caza infructuosa…"_ se corrigió Mousse, y un coche pasó haciendo mucho ruido por la carretera, distrayéndole por un momento de sus pensamientos.

"_Recuerdo aquella fatal sesión de entrenamiento…"_ Las imágenes de Shampoo siendo lanzada hacia uno de los manantiales de aquella maldita tierra mientras su padre, su bisabuela y el guía de los estanques miraban impasibles hasta que una gata rompía con dificultad la superficie de aquella agua malditamente cristalina pasaron como un relámpago por su mente. Haciendo caso omiso de las recomendaciones de sus amigos e incluso de sus padres, él había seguido tan silenciosamente como había podido al pequeño grupo en el que se encontraba su amada amazona y que se dirigía a Jusenkyô.

Durante la larga caminata se había mantenido milagrosamente escondido no solo de los agudos sentidos de Shampoo, sino también de la inhumanamente poderosa Cologne, su bisabuela, que, junto al padre de la chica de largo pelo lavanda formaban el reducido grupo de viaje. _"Lo que más me extrañó fue no oír hablar a Xian-Pu durante todo el paseo. Entonces yo no sabía que pasaba…"_ y, exactamente, recordó su confusión cuando la jungla casi monzónica se abrió dejando paso al imponente paisaje del valle encantado de Jusenkyô. Unos minutos después, ocurrió algo que si podía comprender: Cologne iba a entrenar a Shampoo en aquel lugar del que él había oído historias, cuando era muy pequeño, sobre gente que se convertía en animales y bestias que se convertían en personas y pasaban desapercibidas entre la gente para, por la noche, comerse a los niños enteros. Hasta aquel momento pensó que fueron inventadas por los mayores para hacer dormir a los pequeños.

Hasta aquel momento.

"_No sé… quedé paralizado, aunque por dentro hervía de rabia. Fue algo muy extraño. Aunque ya tengo claro que no hay 'bestias que se coman a los niños'. Está claro que he cambiado en este tiempo."_ Por un momento, le pareció a Mousse que todos los sonidos del exterior desaparecían, y que el eco de su última afirmación resonaba en sus oídos, a pesar de que no lo había dicho en alto. Lo escuchaba, y se daba cuenta de lo que significaba. Sus constantes luchas con Saotome, su constante actitud sobre protectora hacia Shampoo, sus pésimas confesiones de amor, sus fallos constantes a la hora de distinguir entre su amazona y los objetos del entorno, el episodio de la moxa debilitante de la que fue víctima Ranma, la joya reversible, la Navidad con los Tendô (_"a pesar de no saber nada de esa fiesta"_), las citas con la Shampoo falsa (_"¿realmente era la falsa?"_), Herb y aquella media hora de pánico y angustia, las feas gafas amazonas aquellas, Saffron y aquellos malditos huevos del apego natal, la pérdida repentina de su hogar y, por último, sus visitas al Takahashi's.

"_Está claro. No soy la misma persona. Todo empezó cuando pisé este país por primera vez, aunque el momento decisivo fue la caída del meteorito. Mi cuerpo puede seguir siendo el mismo, pero está claro que mi mente ha cambiado…"_ Se dio cuenta entonces de que casi había llegado a su destino. El edificio del Takahashi's se levantaba, esta vez, frente a él, en vez de a su derecha como en las ocasiones anteriores, y la luz del sol todavía alto en el cielo que se reflejaba en las enormes cristaleras de las que hacía gala el edificio le daba por todo el cuerpo, calentándole de forma reconfortante, pero cegándole al mismo tiempo.

Protegiéndose los ojos con una mano que sacó de una de las mangas de su túnica blanca, comenzó el corto trayecto que le llevaría desde el final de la carretera que había seguido durante parte de la tarde hasta su esperado destino. Cuando la luz reflejada del sol dejó de molestarle, alzó la vista y descubrió, para su sorpresa y gratitud, que una persona ya le esperaba apoyada sobre uno de los grandes cristales que hacían de pared en aquel acogedor café.

Mientras tanto, en el corazón del distrito de Nerima, el café donde trabajaba Mousse estaba experimentando el primer descanso desde hacía casi dos semanas. Solamente unas pocas mesas estaban ocupadas, y hacía ya largo rato que sus ocupantes habían sido servidos. Así pues, con una carga de trabajo tan pequeña, las amazonas que regentaban el lugar podían tomarse un merecido descanso. Sin embargo, Cologne necesitaba hacer una última cosa.

"Shampoo, bisnieta, ven aquí un momento." Pidió Cologne a la chica de pelo lavanda mientras rebotaba en su bastón hacia la puerta trasera del edificio. "Perfume, Ranma, vosotras quedaos aquí y vigiladlo todo." Añadió justo antes de cerrar tras de sí.

"Oh… Ahí va la pregunta del millón, y yo no puedo escuchar la respuesta." Se quejó la pelirroja.

"¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?" Preguntó totalmente confundida la Nujiezu más rápida.

"Eh… ¡No, nada! ¡De verdad! Es por lo del fin de semana, nada especial." Respondió Ranma-chan mientras la inquietud traicionaba su intento de permanecer calmada.

"Ya…" Respondió lacónicamente Perfume, dejando claro que no se había creído la excusa que había puesto la joven japonesa.

En aquel mismo instante, Mousse y Kaiko terminaban el abrazo que la chica había decidido darle como bienvenida, y que él había aceptado, sorprendido al principio, pero agradecido un segundo después.

"¡Jo, ya pensaba que te habías olvidado de… este lugar!" Le reprendió la dueña del café con una expresión de severidad fingida.

Al momento, Mousse se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, despidiéndose, al parecer dolido por el comentario de Kaiko. Aquello tomó por sorpresa a la chica rubia que, sin pararse a pensar lo que decía, soltó un '¡Lo siento!' que sonó como una súplica.

Entonces, el Nujiezu se dio la vuelta, y la chica pudo ver como una sonrisa de mofa trataba de partir en dos el rostro del chico. Mientras éste volvía a la barra, ahora riendo alegremente, Kaiko preparó un par de refrescos para ellos dos, tratando de parecer sentirse ofendida por haber sido objeto de la broma inocente del chico, pero riéndose a pesar de ello. Cuando los hubo terminado, se los llevó a un ahora más calmado y serio Mousse, que la observó durante todo el proceso.

"Bueno, cuéntame. Por como me estás mirando, está claro que quieres algo, y ese algo tiene que ver conmigo." Comenzó Kaiko en cuanto dejó las bebidas entre ella y Mousse.

"Verás…"

* * *

"…hay algo que quiero preguntarte, bisnieta." Respondió Cologne en el solar detrás del Nekohanten a la pregunta de Shampoo de por qué estaban allí.

"Bueno, y qué se… es. No es ti… tipi… normal de tú dar rodeos." Dijo con dificultad la bella Nujiezu de cabello lavanda.

"Mira Shampoo. Estos días he estado… No, he decidido que…"

* * *

Mousse se dio cuenta de que sonaba demasiado débil titubeando de esa manera. Así que, agarró del cuello a su nerviosismo y prosiguió. "Kaiko, este fin de semana haremos un viaje de entrenamiento, y me han pedido que elija… a la persona que quiero que me acompañe." Mousse terminó la frase rehusando mirar a los ojos a su interlocutora.

"Oh…"

* * *

"…entonces¿ésa ser la razón por la que estar… estabas titubeando?" Preguntó la amazona, poniéndose una mano en el pecho como para calmar a su corazón. "¡Pensaba que ser el fin del mundo!" Bromeó Shampoo de manera inusual mientras meneaba la cabeza.

"Ya, bueno. Yo, en realidad, lo que quería saber es si…"

* * *

"…le has pedido ya a esa persona que te acompañe?" Le preguntó Kaiko antes de que pudiera decir nada. Mousse levantó la vista lentamente y, cuando la miró a los ojos, Kaiko pudo ver una mezcla de resolución y esperanza en su rostro y en su mirada.

"Kaiko, sé que tienes que trabajar, pero, sólo va a ser un fin de semana, y seguramente no vuelva a ocurrir en mucho tiempo, e incluso puedo venir otro día y hacer de camarero y…"

"De acuerdo, te acompañaré."

"…si no, también puedo ayudarte aunque sólo sea moviendo cajas…"

"¡He dicho que iré contigo!"

"…pero es que realmente sería muy importante porque…"

"¡¡Qué iré contigo, sordo!!"

Por aquel entonces, todos los clientes del modesto café, junto a las habitantes de las casas de varios kilómetros a la redonda, se habían enterado de que Kaiko iba a acompañar a su gran amigo de gafas a algún sitio. Mousse, también, había dejado de balbucear al oír el grito de la dueña del restaurante y, de una manera muy extraña en él hasta hace aproximadamente un mes, expresó su gratitud con un tranquilo y quieto "gracias", pero con una mirada aguamarina que decía mucho más.

* * *

Mientras tanto, la conversación detrás del Nekohanten, tomaba otro camino.

"Yo, en realidad, lo que quería saber es si tienes claro a quién… o cuándo se lo vas a pedir… porque Ranma…"

"¿Quién decir que Shampoo ir a pedir a Airen?" La cortó Shampoo con la mirada perdida en el infinito.

Ante aquello, Cologne no respondió, sino que suspiró tan silenciosamente que ni siquiera su bisnieta la oyó, y se adentró, con Shampoo detrás suyo, de nuevo en el café.

* * *

El día siguiente, un jueves bastante ventoso, fue testigo de un encuentro mañanero de los prometidos más conocidos de todo el distrito.

Apenas se había internado Ranma en la habitación de Akane por la ventana cuando se vio arrastrado hacia dentro, consiguiendo que perdiera pie y cayese de bruces contra el suelo.

Cuando consiguió despegarse del suelo y levantó la vista vio a una Akane bastante despeinada y con ojeras haciéndole señas para que guardara silencio.

"Vamos al tejado." Le susurró mientras miraba de un lado a otro como alguien que tiene miedo de que se le vea haciendo algo malo. Ranma obedeció y, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, cargó con su prometida como lo hacen los novios de sus novias, y de un salto, llegó al tejado, donde volvió a dejar a su prometida de pie.

"Muy bien, ¿qué es lo que querías?" Preguntó Akane una vez que su corazón volvió a latir con normalidad después del viajecito que le había dado el chico de coleta.

"Verás, Akane. Creo que tendríamos que hablar." Comenzó Ranma jugando con los dedos como siempre hacía cuando se disponía a decir algo que tuviera que ver con sus sentimientos. No se fijó en la mirada esperanzada que cruzó por un momento el rostro de Akane.

"Hace unos días, tú me besaste, no una sino dos veces" Recitó el chico claramente de memoria. Al parecer, había estado pensando mucho tiempo en lo que iba a decir.

"He de reconocer que… realmente… sinceramente… me gustó" En aquel momento, Akane era incapaz de distinguir entre el rojo de su camisa china y el que se había extendido por la cara del chico.

"Por último, ayer, antes de ir al Nekohanten, de nuevo nos besamos… Aquello que, también hay que decirlo, me gustó, fue un beso… un beso de… uno de…"

"¿Tornillo?" Suplió Akane con tono casual.

"Sí, eso. El hecho es que todo esto viene… de aquella declaración en el furo…" Akane estaba segura de que un momento a otro le empezaría a salir humo de las orejas, de lo rojo que estaba. Se sentía curiosamente divertida por todo ello.

"He estado pensando…" Sí, realmente la divertía la indecisión que estaba mostrando el más arrojado de los artistas marciales. "…que seguramente…" Él era un cúmulo de contradicciones disonantes tratando de alcanzar el poder las unas sobre las otras. "…te gustaría oír…" Recordaba que desde aquel día en Jusendo, esta indecisión de Ranma había dejado de enfadarla. "…de mis labios…" Y ahora, mientras le veía esforzarse para decir lo que sentía, se dio cuenta de algo que ya hace mucho sabía. "…una cosa."

"Que te quiero, Akane."

¡Dios, como amaba a ese estúpido pervertido bocazas impertinente!

Poco después, tras el primer entrenamiento en el arte del ósculo de los herederos al Musabetsu Kakutô Ryu, ambos jóvenes decidieron pasar un rato juntos en el jardín, observando el estanque y disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

"¿Qué pasa, Ranma?" Le susurró con un ligero tono de preocupación la menor Tendô al oído. Le notaba tenso y no dejaba de moverse en el sitio.

"Eh… ¿Akane?" Comenzó débilmente el chico, de nuevo jugando con los dedos.

"¿Sí, Ranma?" Respondió Akane, no muy segura de qué esperar del joven.

"Yo… te he dicho que te quiero… ¡Y no lo voy a retirar ni nada!" Añadió rápidamente, asustado de que Akane pudiera entenderle mal. Cuando vio que la chica seguía escuchándole, siguió más tranquilo. "Pero… eso no quiere decir que nos vayamos a casar pronto, ¿no?"

Ranma dejó entonces de mirarse los dedos para ver la reacción de Akane. Al principio pensó que se lo había tomado bien: tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y sus ojos estaban casi cerrados de felicidad. Sin embargo, cuando vio que pasaba el tiempo y su expresión no cambiaba, empezó a preocuparse. Entonces, cuando un ligero tic hizo acto de presencia cerca del ojo izquierdo de su prometida, supo que la había enfadado. Finalmente, cuando fue lanzado al cielo matutino por un poderosísimo derechazo, tuvo la certeza de que había dicho algo que no debía. Si hubiera podido oír los pensamientos de su prometida, habría escuchado una frase que se repetía una y otra vez.

"Aunque le quiero, ¡es tan tonto!"

Mientras en el Nekohanten, Mousse recogía los platos que habían usado para el desayuno los últimos componentes de la tribu Nujiezu. No se sorprendió al oír el sonido silbante que hizo Ranma cuando descendió como un misil hacia el tejado del edificio, ni tampoco cuando hizo impacto con un golpe seco que hizo temblar todo el edificio.

"_Da igual… las cosas nunca cambian por aquí…"_ Pensó el amazona mientras empezaba a fregar los platos. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro cuando oyó, muy amortiguados, unos cuantos improperios que soltó el chico de la coleta sobre la belleza y los modales que su prometida no tenía.

Un momento después, Ranma entró en el café, ya sin rastro de su enfado, y saludó a Shampoo y Perfume. Éstas le devolvieron el saludo y cada uno empezó a prepararse para el día que tenían por delante.

* * *

Fue por la tarde cuando, justo después de cerrar el Nekohanten y antes de empezar el entrenamiento, Shampoo se dirigió a nadie en particular mientras terminaba de recoger las últimas sillas del comedor, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que la oyeran en la cocina, que es donde estaban los demás.

"_Me pregunto quién quiere Mu-Tzu que le acompañe mañana…"_

Nada más oír aquello, Mousse y Ranma salieron de la cocina y se colocaron enfrente de ella, ambos llevando una cara de total incredulidad. El primero por lo que Shampoo había dicho, y lo que no había dicho, y el segundo porque no entendía nada, pero tenía la sensación de que tenía que ver con él.

"Oh, Mousse…" Dijo Shampoo tratando de parecer sorprendida y fallando a causa de la sonrisa maliciosa que se formaba en sus labios. "¿no está…s tardando… mucho en pedirle… algo a alguien?" Preguntó con algo de dificultad por tratar de hablar correctamente, pero tratando de parecer inocente todo el rato.

En la marco de la puerta de la cocina, Cologne y Perfume contemplaban la escena con bastante interés. _"Ahora esto sí que va a ser extraño para ti, bisnieta. Que el hombre que te ha estado cortejando durante toda la vida rechace tu invitación será ya de por sí chocante, pero que sea el segundo hombre que ignore tus insinuaciones añadirá dolor a la vergüenza. Pero veamos como reaccionas…"_ La matriarca se dispuso a prestar atención.

"Eh… ¿no?" Respondió confuso Mousse, incapaz de imaginarse el porque de esa repentina pregunta.

Sin embargo, Shampoo no dejó que la respuesta le afectara. "¿No?" Preguntó con voz melodiosa mientras jugaba con su pelo como la colegiala que no era. "¿Y que pasa… con el fin de semana?"

"¿Qué pasa con él?" Preguntó aún más confundido el chico amazona.

"El alguien que tener que llevar en el entrenamiento para acompañarte a ti." Dijo la chica de pelo lavanda, empezando a perder la paciencia y volviendo a su mala forma de hablar.

"Eh… sí, ¿qué pasa con ello?" Preguntó Mousse igual de confuso, desesperando aún más a Shampoo.

"¿No tener que habérselo pedido ya?" Preguntó con impaciencia la joven amazona.

"Mmm… ¿Sí?" Respondió en el pináculo de la confusión el chico de gafas. A su lado, Ranma llevaba la misma expresión de infinita confusión en el rostro, aunque también había un poco de felicidad por no ser el objeto del interrogatorio.

"¿Entonces?" Preguntó Shampoo mientras daba golpecitos con el pie en señal de impaciencia y cruzaba los brazos.

"¿Entonces…?" Repitió Mousse, invitando a la chica a que terminara para que pudiera entender de qué estaba hablando.

"¡Argh!" Gritó la chica, tirándose de los pelos. De un movimiento más rápido de lo que el ojo desentrenado puede seguir, mando a Mousse a través de la puerta hasta la pared que quedaba enfrente del edificio. Salió del café, con Ranma, Cologne y Perfume detrás, y esperó a que el amazona se pusiera de pie.

"¿Shampoo?" Preguntó alarmado mientras se desembarazaba de los papeles y cartones que se le habían puesto encima al caer sobre las bolsas de basura, al despegarse de la pared donde había sido empotrado.

"¡Argh! Ahora que querer que a Shampoo pedir ir, Mousse se hacer el finlandés." Dijo la chica mientras se hacía sonar los nudillos.

"Er… el sueco, Shampoo. Hacerse el sueco." Añadió muy bajo Ranma, a su espalda.

Shampoo se dio la vuelta y le lanzó una mirada que, definitivamente, le dio miedo. "¿Decir algo?" Preguntó con un peligroso tono de voz. Ranma decidió que aquel era un buen momento para hacerse desaparecer yendo, por ejemplo, a la cocina.

Shampoo se volvió, y Mousse pudo ver unos ojos que sólo había visto en sueños antes. Era la primera vez que veía que esos ojos le miraban y ardían con una emoción. Daba igual que fuera amor, desprecio, o rabia, que era lo que tenían en aquel momento. La cosa era que, por fin, aquella heladora indiferencia había abandonado sus pupilas, y ardían al verle.

No pudo, sin embargo, admirar por mucho tiempo aquel espectáculo, porque Shampoo le cogió del cuello de su túnica, le levantó sin aparente esfuerzo, y le encajó un combo en el estómago que le dejó sin aire, lanzándole para finalizar varios metros por el aire de un derechazo.

Entonces, mientras trataba de levantarse y ella se acercaba amenazadoramente, su cerebro registró el significado del intercambio que habían protagonizado hacía unos minutos.

Ella quería que él le pidiera a ella que le acompañara en el fin de semana.

Tras repetirse un par de veces su conclusión, que no era ni fácil de pensar, alzó la vista, justo cuando la chica le iba a coger del cuello de su túnica una vez más, y unas palabras escaparon de su boca.

"No puedo."

"No puedes el qué." Dijo Shampoo, cogiéndole de la túnica por si acaso.

"Ya le he pedido a otra persona que venga conmigo." Respondió Mousse, aún sorprendido por todo lo que estaba pasando.

Aquello pareció robarle las fuerzas a Shampoo, porque soltó al chico como si no pudiera aguantar su peso. Y luego, lentamente, con la mirada perdida, se dejó caer al suelo, quedándose como sentada sobre sus rodillas, sin decir palabra.

"_Éste es el precio,"_ Pensó Cologne apenada, observando a su bisnieta insensible a estímulos externos, mientras meneaba la cabeza. _"bisnieta, que se paga por la soberbia. Y, me temo, esto no es todo…"_

* * *

N.A: Para aquellos que les interese la historia, tengo buenas noticias. A partir del capítulo siguiente, tengo el desarrollo planteado con unos capítulos de adelanto (de hecho, está escrito en una libretita roja a la que tengo mucho cariño), con lo que las cosas irán bastante más fluidas. Y segundo, voy a probar otro formato a la hora de escribir que creo me irá mejor. Y ahora, ¿cómo creéis que va a ser el entrenamiento de cada aprendiz? ¿Qué hará Ranma? ¿Y dónde se meterá Shampoo? Bueno, os dejo con esas preguntas. Un placer, y hasta la proxima. 


	12. se hace camino al andar

**SAYONARA AMAZONAS**

* * *

Ni que no lo supieran ya. Los personajes de esta historia, exceptuando a Ti-er, Kaiko y Perfume (la cuál ya tiene un pasado bastante extenso en el mundo de los fanfics, aunque su personalidad será totalmente original) no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, señora mangaka. Pero a ver, ¿a alguien le interesa esto? ¿Alguien lo lee? Podría poner cualquier cosa aquí y a nadie se enteraría… Por supuesto, este conjunto de palabras y signos de puntuación no está ordenado con ánimo de lucro. Así que, nada de denunciar, eh... 

Esta vez hay un cambio. _—Así—_ es chino y "asa" es el sonido de una TV, radio… lo que quiere decir que los guiones pasan a hacer el papel de las comillas. Espero que esto no líe a nadie.

* * *

…**se hace camino al andar.**

—¿Todos listos? —se hizo oír Cologne, la Anciana Matriarca del pueblo Nujiezu, también dueña del Café de moda en el distrito de Nerima, el Nekohanten, delante del cuál se encontraba en aquel preciso instante.

No estaba sola, pues a su alrededor, todavía bostezando y frotándose los ojos en un intento de apartar el sueño que amenazaba con vencerles, se encontraban un grupo de personas de lo más variado.

—Pero Cologne-san, ¿por qué salir tan pronto? No son ni las seis: el sol todavía no ha salido—preguntó entre bostezos la menor de las hermanas Tendô, Akane, que llevaba puesto el mismo conjunto que utilizaba todos los días al salir a correr, además de una gran mochila de viaje colgada a la espalda.

—Sí, eso, ¿por qué tan pronto? No que me queje ni nada… —intervino Ranma, sólo un poco más despierto, algo molesto por la hora a la que Akane le había despertado zarandeándole, ya que con palabras no había sido suficiente.

—Menuda panda de quejicosos —se quejó en voz más alta de lo necesario la anciana amazona, ganándose unas miradas de odio de los demás. Sonrió, de esa manera que les ponía los pelos de punta a los jóvenes, y comenzó a avanzar rebotando incansable con su bastón. La pequeña compañía se puso en marcha poco después.

Mientras recorrían en silencio las calles de la ciudad, las farolas apagándose a su paso, la poca gente que se encontraban, unos pocos hombres de negocios y algún funcionario de cara rectangular y expresión enfadada, les lanzaban unas miradas mezcla de extrañeza y curiosidad.

Akane hizo caso omiso de las miradas que les echaban, más preocupada por la reacción que provocaría en Shampoo el hecho de que ella y Ranma fueran cogidos de la mano mientras caminaban, preocupación que le comunicó a Ranma en tono suficientemente bajo como para que la amazona no la oyese.

—Mmm… Ahora que lo dices… Sí es extraño… —consideró Ranma mientras echaba miradas furtivas a la amazona, que iba delante de ellos, cabizbaja.

—No sé, Ranma… Tal vez sea mejor… hasta que lleguemos…

Ranma suspiró profundamente.

—Sí, tienes razón —concedió el chico. Le dedicó una sonrisa a Akane, y dejó que su mano cayera lentamente hasta el bolsillo de su pantalón.

A pesar de que su conversación apenas había sobrepasado el volumen de un susurro, Mousse, que se había rezagado un poco debido a que se había limpiado las gafas, pudo seguir el intercambio entre la pareja. A pesar del conocimiento que tenía sobre la relación que esos dos habían construido en las últimas semanas, le seguía siendo difícil verles comportarse como una pareja.

—_Al fin_ —pensó—_. Pensé que nunca llegarían a actuar como una pareja._

Sin embargo, no siguió pensando en la relación que tantos quebraderos de cabeza había dado a casi un distrito entero porque, como era costumbre en él, comenzó a identificar la calle por la que iba caminando. Resultó que era la misma por la que, apenas unos días atrás, había marchado solo de camino al Takahashi's.

De nuevo esas calles que salían perpendiculares que conseguían que el viento le azotase y le hiciese sentir un poco más ligero. Una vez más, las casas parecían extenderse hasta el infinito, todas observando la carretera que pasaba en frente.

Pensó, que aquel día, él no había atraído la atención de nadie, ni siquiera de los niños que más de una vez habían pasado a su lado, apenas evitando chocar con él, y como había podido observar a gusto a las parejas, a los padres y a los abuelos que en aquel momento el destino había querido que estuviesen allí.

Sin embargo, ahora mientras caminaba al lado de la poca gente de la que conocía algo más que el nombre, cayó en la cuenta de las miradas que el resto de viandantes a esa temprana hora les dedicaban. La curiosidad, la incredulidad e incluso la desconfianza que anidaban en los ojos de aquellos con los que se cruzaban sorprendieron a Mousse, que por un momento se encontró aturdido por aquellas miradas.

—_Bueno _—se dijo mentalmente, al tiempo que una fina sonrisa aparecía en su rostro—_, no siempre ves a una personita tan pequeña y llena de arrugas encaramada a un palo, ni tampoco tienes la oportunidad de ver a un par de modelos con esos trapitos. Sin embargo, no es tan raro ver a un tipo con unas gafas muy gruesas. Bueno, de culo de botella, para que negarlo…_

Mientras Mousse se quejaba mentalmente de que sus gafas eran demasiado gruesas, dos riachuelos de lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, Shampoo, de un humor mucho peor, también se quejaba de la injusticia de la vida, pero a propósito de algo muy diferente.

—_Pero haber,_ _ ¡esto no tiene ningún sentido! _ _ ¿A quién…? Bueno, esta claro que fue antesdeayer, pero lo importante es quién_ —se preguntaba una y otra vez mentalmente—_. Y no puede ser nadie de los que vamos aquí… _—lanzó unas miradas fugitivas a Akane y Perfume, y volvió a mirar al suelo—_Porque no creo… Akane… no,_ _ ¡no puede ser! Si apenas se conocen. Y Perfume… tampoco. Tengo entendido que le odia. Y… Ranma… ¡NO! _ _ ¡Eso SÍ que es imposible!_

Shampoo meneó la cabeza para sacudirse ese último pensamiento.

—_Vamos Xian-Pu, un poco de seriedad. Sabes que ni el uno ni el otro son de esa acera. Por tanto, aquella a la que ha elegido la encontraremos de camino. Pero ahora a lo importante, que no es el quién, sino el porqué. Porqué ha abandonado justo ahora… ¡Aaaghh…! _ _ ¡Será cegato! —_si no fuera porque estaba triste, hubiera empezado a tirarse de los pelos en aquel mismo instante—_Justo ahora. Mmm… Supongo… Supongo que esta "chica misteriosa" es… la culpable de todo esto. ¡Claro! _—su mente empezó a recorrer las posibilidades a toda máquina— _¡Está claro! Esta… "lo que sea" le habrá dicho algo… le habrá camelado… Estas mujeres japonesas… ¡qué cuidado hay que tener con ellas! A pesar de todo, saben como controlar a los machos aún mejor que nosotras…_

Shampoo abrió muchos los ojos, todavía mirando hacia el suelo, como si se hubiese dado cuenta de algo.

—_Pero… ¡en qué demonios estoy pensando! _ _ ¿Y a mí qué me importa lo que le pase a ese cegato? Sylphé… últimamente el trabajo me está estresando aún más de lo normal. Sí, eso va a ser…_

Contenta por haber encontrado una razón a su creciente preocupación por el joven amazona que iba a la cola del grupo, Shampoo se dedicó a andar en silencio el resto del trayecto, pero levantando al fin la vista para mirar al frente, al camino que poco a poco iba recorriendo.

Unas horas más tarde, cuando apenas llegaba la hora de desayunar y cuando los primeros rayos de sol matutino conseguían hacerse paso por entre las casas, el grupo llegó a los fines de la ciudad. El paseo había sido silencioso en su mayor parte, cada uno de ellos encerrado en sus pensamientos. Sin embargo, cuando vislumbraron los primeros atisbos de vegetación salvajes, a todos se les iluminaron las caras como no lo habían hecho desde hacia casi un mes. Incluso Cologne permitió que el fantasma de una sonrisa apareciera en su arrugado rostro.

—Críos —empezó Cologne mientras se daba la vuelta para encarar al resto del grupo—, antes de que nos adentremos en el bosque, ¿qué tal si desayunamos… por ejemplo, ahí?

La mano de Cologne indicaba a un edificio grande, acristalado en tres de sus cuatro paredes. A su alrededor, en una especie de parking improvisado, varios coches, de todos los tamaños y formas, esperaban pacientes a sus dueños, y encima de la entrada, un gran cartel de fondo blanco y símbolo rojo rezaba: "Takahashi's"

—¿Takahashi's? ¿De qué me suena eso…? —se preguntó en alto Ranma, reflejando exactamente sin saberlo lo que estaban pensando los demás.

—¡Bueno, venga, a dentro! —apremió Cologne a los jóvenes— Por una vez, quiero ser YO la que DIGA qué quiero comer.

Sin embargo, antes de que se sentara en una de las mesas más grandes que había desocupada (porque a pesar de que no parecía que hubiera mucha gente, era difícil encontrar una mesa vacía), Cologne escuchó un chillido proveniente de la barra del bar y luego los sonidos de pasos apresurados.

—¡Mousse-kun! ¡Qué alegría verte tan temprano!

Al girarse pudo ver como una joven, seguramente de la misma edad que el chico, rubia y con un cuerpo cuidado pero no escultural, se lanzaba literalmente a los brazos de su pupilo, el cuál se quedó rígido como una piedra en el momento en que ciertas partes, en concreto dos redondas, del cuerpo de la chica hicieron contacto con su pecho.

—_Así que, ésta debe ser la famosa Kaiko… _—pensó Cologne mientras la susodicha empezaba a menear una mano a meros centímetros de las gafas, extrañamente empañadas, de Mousse, sin recibir respuesta ninguna.

Kaiko empezaba a preocuparse. El chico no respondía ni aunque se le zarandeara, y ya no sabía qué hacer. En el instante en que iba a quitarle las gafas para poder ver sus ojos aguamarina, la chica de pelo lavanda que había entrado justo antes que Mousse entró en su campo de visión, colocándose detrás del chico en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Kaiko la observó un momento, y parpadeó, una vez.

Y otra. Y la chica la copió.

—¡Tú! —dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo, mientras se señalaban con el dedo, como si no fueran capaces de creer que la persona que tenían delante fuera de verdad.

—¡Tú eres aquella loca de la bicicleta que casi me atropella aquel día! —dijo Kaiko, aún apuntando con su índice a la chica, que parecía enfadarse más y más.

—¡Yo no ser "tú", ¿saber?! ¡Yo llamarme Shampoo! —respondió indignada la amazona, demasiado enfadada como para controlar sus habilidades lingüísticas.

Aquella información hizo que a Kaiko le volviera a la memoria el relato de su vida que le hizo Mousse un tiempo atrás. Empezó a recordar como el chico, entre lágrimas silenciosas, le habló sobre una chica, de su misma edad y con un cabello lavanda que le caía por la espalda como una cascada de agua cristalina, una chica de la que él se había enamorado y que había tratado de impresionar por todos los medios a su alcance. Una chica que, siempre que lo había intentado, le había rechazado con palabras duras y cortantes que le habían desgarrado un poco el alma cada vez que las escuchaba. Y como aún así, e incluso con las constantes dificultades y problemas que la bisabuela de la chica le imponía, lo había intentado una y otra vez, nunca dándose por vencido.

Y recordó el nombre de aquella chica saliendo por los labios temblorosos de Mousse.

Shampoo.

—¡TÚ! —gritó amenazadoramente la rubia. Se giró hacia la mesa que habían ocupado los acompañantes del joven de gafas y localizó a lo que parecía ser un troll con más arrugas que un sabueso—¡Y tú también! Vosotras dos… ¿Cómo… tenéis la vergüenza? ¿Cómo… sois tan…? —la rabia amenazaba con nublarla la mente, y se veía incapaz de formar una pregunta coherente. Bajó su mano, cerró sus ojos y respiró profundamente. Cuando por fin se calmó, abrió sus ojos, y en vez de zafiros, parecían dos duros diamantes reluciendo bajo una luz verdosa.

—Así que vosotras dos sois Shampoo y Cologne… —comenzó lentamente, midiendo cada una de sus palabras—Vosotras dos… las que arruinaron la vida de Mousse desde su mismo principio. Las dos que no han sabido ver lo bueno en él. Sois… las tratantes de esclavos. Estoy segura de que ni siquiera sabéis lo que son los derechos humanos…

A esas alturas, Mousse ya estaba intentando calmarla, hacerla parar, sin resultados. Añadía un "¡No es para tanto!" o un "¿Eh? ¡Qué va!" al final de cada frase que decía la rubia, y la daba pequeños golpes en los hombros, intentando atraer su atención, pero nada era capaz de desconcentrar a la chica.

—…y el como tratáis a los hombres, haciéndoles crecer en un clima de inferioridad e incluso desprecio. No me extraña que huyan de vosotras como de la peste. Además, ¿cómo sabéis que esa "leyes de hace más de tres mil años" que tanto adoráis no fueron escritas justamente por hombres? Ni siquiera…

—¿Y tú te crees con derecho para juzgar nuestra manera de vivir? —la cortó la Anciana Amazona, enderezándose encima de la mesa.

—Después de que le hayáis negado su único sueño a Mousse cuando apenas se había concretado en su mente, por esta o aquella estúpida ley, sí.

—¡Ja! Y eso lo dice alguien en cuya sociedad todavía se maltratan niños o se les hace trabajar hasta la muerte —se jactó Cologne con un toque sombrío—. En lo que vosotros llamáis el mundo civilizado, yo no veo más que cavernícolas tratando de negar sus orígenes, vistiéndose con ropas arrancadas a los animales todavía vivos, pisando los "derechos", aquellos que tanto proclamáis al mundo, de los vecinos. Permíteme que dude de la supuesta ventaja ética que te otorga vivir en un país "civilizado".

Ante aquello, Kaiko sólo pudo cerrar la boca y seguir escuchando.

—Mira, niña —continuó la vieja amazona con un tono que había dejado paso al cansancio—, simplemente, nuestra manera de vivir es diferente. Tenemos la certeza de que las mujeres son las más aptas para llevar el gobierno de nuestra pequeña aldea…

—No estoy muy seguro yo de eso… —murmuró Ranma, haciendo una mueca extraña.

—…A PESAR de lo que digan algunos. Una buena prueba de ello es que hemos sobrevivido más que muchos imperios occidentales —en aquel momento hizo una pausa, y posó su mirada sobre Mousse, que todavía estaba detrás de la chica, su mano descansando sobre el hombro de Kaiko—. Mousse… Mousse eligió un camino que a muy poca gente gustó, pero nadie se lo impidió, y nadie le "ejecutó" por ello. Es cierto que lo pasó mal, pero creo que no me equivoco al pensar que eso él ya lo sabía cuando comenzó a recorrer el camino que había elegido, ¿verdad?

Kaiko giró la cabeza hasta que pudo ver al chico asintiendo lentamente con el fantasma de una sonrisa formándose en su rostro.

—Creo… creo que tiene razón en eso de que las mujeres son más aptas para eso de mandar… —comentó, mientras se volvía, la chica, tratando de mostrar una sonrisa.

Aquello fue suficiente para Cologne, que dejó que una sonora carcajada escapara de sus labios, y comenzó a apremiar a los jóvenes para que eligieran que querían desayunar. Sin embargo, Shampoo, que se mostraba relajada y habladora, todavía mantenía sus ojos duros como el acero, y repetía mentalmente, una y otra vez: "_¡Tú!_"

Apenas un par de horas después, el grupo, añadiendo a la dueña del Takahashi's, llegaba por fin al lugar que Cologne había elegido para el entrenamiento especial. Un riachuelo de agua cristalina se podía ver no muy lejos, y el sonido del agua corriendo se podía oír como un dulce murmullo por todo el lugar. Siguiendo el curso de la corriente se encontraba un pequeño lago del cual siempre se podía ver el fondo. El suelo bajo sus pies era una mezcla de hierba, finas ramitas y hojas caídas de los árboles, y al pisar parecía que se andaba por encima de un colchón. Los árboles, que crecían aleatoriamente, tenían un tronco grueso, y su corteza era clara y lisa, y se elevaban varios metros hasta que las primeras ramas empezaban a salir del tronco. Su follaje prácticamente no permitía la entrada de la luz en las horas en las que el sol estaba más alto, pero cuando el astro rey se acercaba al horizonte, entonces su luz se colaba entre los troncos e iluminaba el suelo del bosque. En el lugar elegido, un par de troncos yacían en el suelo, al parecer tirados por alguna causa natural, y su corteza estaba empezando a desprenderse del tronco, descansando a su alrededor.

—¡Guau…! Esto es maravilloso —exclamó Akane, impresionada por la belleza del lugar, y reflejando los pensamientos del resto de su compañeros.

Sin embargo, cuando avanzaron un poco más al Norte con el fin de conocer la zona, descubrieron una abertura que se hundía en la tierra en un ángulo cercano a los cuarenta y cinco grados. Las raíces de la vegetación circundante sobresalían dentro de la cueva, y todos sintieron al instante que, si aquel lugar era el paraíso, aquella cueva tenía que ser la entrada al infierno. Mousse, haciendo gala de la utilidad de la escuela de las Armas Ocultas y de igual manera explicando el porqué de su falta de mochila, sacó de entre su túnica una plancha de madera cuadrada lo suficientemente grande como para tapar el agujero. Tras colocarlo entre él y Ranma y asegurarlo con unas piedras que había por allí, el grupo dio marcha atrás y retrocedió hasta el claro natural.

Comenzaron entonces a preparar las tiendas. Una para los dos chicos porque, como dijo Akane, "¡No quiero a ese pervertido en mi tienda!", refiriéndose a Ranma, el cuál respondió que "¡Ni que yo quiera ver a una tabla de planchar desnuda!", con los resultados de siempre. Y luego otras dos para las chicas, la una para tres y la otra para dos. Al final, Cologne, Akane y Kaiko se quedarían en la grande y Shampoo y Perfume compartirían la pequeña. Cuando terminaron, la Matriarca de las Nujiezu puso a los jóvenes a buscar leña y piedras, mientras ella se relajaba fumando de su pipa.

Cuando acabaron, la hora de comer se les había echado encima, y apenas unos pocos rayos de sol llegaban todavía al suelo del bosque. De manera que, mientras Perfume les observaba desde la tienda que le había sido asignada, Cologne, Mousse, Kaiko y Akane comenzaron a sacar los ingredientes para hacer la comida. Shampoo se había excusado diciendo que no tenía el espíritu como para cocinar, mientras que Ranma, al ver a Akane sacando botes de ingredientes dispares y temiéndose lo peor, empezó a pensar una excusa para escapar de la tortura.

—¡Eh, Akane! ¿A ti también te gusta cocinar? —preguntó Kaiko, ganándose la atención de todos los que tenía alrededor.

—¡Síiiiii! —pensó Ranma, apenas incapaz de no mostrar la ilusión que le embargaba—Puede que al final haya alguna manera para no comer "eso".

—¡Es cierto! ¡Ni tú ni Perfume habéis probado mi cocina casera! Pues nada, hoy os hago a vosotras dos una comida que no olvidaréis —decidió la hermana menor Tendô con una sonrisa en la cara.

—¡SÍ! —se gritó eufórico Ranma. Empezó a saltar y a rebotar con una enorme sonrisa en la cara por todo el claro.

—¿Te pasa algo Ranma? —inquirió con algo de preocupación Akane.

—¿A mí? No, nada.

—Ah… vale.

Y por tanto, por un lado, Mousse y Cologne, que ya sabían el resultado de todo aquello, se lanzaron a la tarea de preparar la comida, mientras que por el otro, Akane comenzó a cocinar su comida casera mientras charlaba animadamente con Kaiko sobre nuevas recetas y la posibilidad de compartirlas algún día, de manera que prácticamente su total atención no estaba puesta en el cocinar.

"Pobrecillas" fue el pensamiento que cruzó por la mente de Cologne, Mousse y Ranma.

Una media hora después, los cocineros daban los últimos retoques a sus creaciones, y el chico de la coleta se fue en busca de Shampoo. Para cuando volvió, sobre una mesa plegable que tenía toda la pinta de haber salido de entre las ropas del chico chino, al igual que los bancos que había a su alrededor, descansaban distintos recetas que, aunque sencillas, olían exquisitas. Una enorme jarra de agua limpia ocupaba el centro de la mesa, y a su alrededor, el arroz, el pescado, las distintas salsas y otros platos conocidos del joven Saotome se agolpaban tratando de ocupar un puesto relevante en la mesa. El poco espacio libre lo ocupaban varias bolsas de palillos desechables, "ideales para ir de viaje", como rezaban todas las bolsitas de plástico.

A pesar del festín que tenía delante, la mente de Ranma pudo identificar la falta de OSCNI en todos los platos. Rezando por lo imposible, se giró hasta encontrar a Akane, a unos metros de la mesa, dando vueltas alegremente con una cuchara de madera al contenido de un caldero que estaba siendo calentado por un pequeño fuego. Meneando la cabeza, tomó asiento a la mesa.

En ese instante, Perfume y Kaiko salieron de sus respectivas tiendas de campaña, y Shampoo aterrizó a unos metros del claro. Un momento después todo el mundo estaba a la mesa, y Akane se había llevado el caldero hasta su sitio, dejándolo a su lado en el suelo.

—¿No habéis hecho mucha comida? —preguntó Kaiko mientras examinaba la comida que todos menos las tres chicas empezaban a servirse en sus platos.

—No —respondió escuetamente Mousse.

—No sé… quiero decir me parece mucho para…

—¿Qué tal si empezamos nosotras a comer también? —la cortó Akane con un deje de impaciencia y nerviosismo.

Kaiko la observó extrañada por la manera en que la había cortado, pero asintió amablemente, y Perfume la imitó. Akane sonrió como si fuera lo mejor que le hubieran hecho en la vida. Casi sin esfuerzo, levantó el caldero y, con un cazo, empezó a repartir sus contenidos entre los tres platos.

Kaiko y Perfume no pudieron hacer otra cosa que observar la comida que tenían delante. Cuando lo que suponían era la salsa caía hasta plato, se descubría una… masa, como decidieron calificarlo, de un color marronáceo en forma de montaña. Era imposible saber si era una conglomeración de algo más pequeño, como por ejemplo arroz, o trozos de a lo mejor una carne. El hecho es que parecía ser algo bastante compacto, pues eran incapaces de observar alguna característica en la superficie, exceptuando los tropezones, esos sí reconocibles, de verduras o carne de un animal pequeño como pudiera ser un pollo. Cuando utilizaron el tenedor (pues Akane les había informado de que estarían más cómodas comiendo con el instrumento occidental) para remover la masa descubrieron que por dentro era igual que por fuera, y que, al menos, se podía separar con facilidad.

—¿Qué… qué nos has preparado, Akane-chan? —preguntó tentativamente Kaiko, esperando que no se notara lo forzado de su sonrisa.

—¡Es arroz al curry a mi estilo personal! —respondió excitada la chica.

—Ajá… —intervino Perfume sin preocuparse por ocultar el asco que la comida la provocaba.

Sin más comentarios, Kaiko y Perfume arrancaron parte de la masa con el tenedor y se lo llevaron a la boca. En cuanto el alimento hizo contacto con su paladar, descubrieron el verdadero significado de la palabra "tortura". Se les saltaron las lágrimas debido al terrible sabor que habían descubierto y se les contorsionó el rostro en repugnancia por la textura de aquello que tenían en la boca. Pero cuando tragaron, todo fue a peor, y las desagradables sensaciones que habían sentido hasta entonces se multiplicaron por diez, de manera que apenas fueron capaces de retener en el estómago lo poco que estaba allí.

—¿Qué tal? —preguntó Akane sin mucho ánimo, pues se había fijado en la expresión de tremendo asco que, de hecho, todavía seguía en sus caras.

La respuesta de Perfume fue dura y concisa: cogió el plato, tiró sus contenidos al suelo, lo deslavó con un poco de agua de la jarra, y empezó a servirse de la comida preparada por Mousse y Cologne. Kaiko, sin embargo, se acercó a Akane y, tras verter lo de su plato en el caldero, se dirigió a ella.

—Mira Akane… podría mentirte y decirte que es que no quiero más —comenzó la rubia hablando muy bajito, de manera que solamente Akane la oyera—. Pero la verdad es que tu cocina es… pésima. Vamos, no estoy segura de que ha eso se le pueda llamar comida. Mira —se adelantó cuando vio que la chica iba a protestar—, no digo que seas un caso perdido -mis padres saben que me costó mucho aprender a cocinar-, sólo que, por ahora, no puedes esperar preparar platos… complicados, y que están buenos.

—Pero…

—Nada. A cocinar sólo se aprende con paciencia y práctica.

—Sin embargo… yo creía que el arroz al curry ya lo tenía dominado…

—Bueno… Seguro que el hecho de que te estaba distrayendo al hablar contigo mientras cocinabas ha influido bastante.

Akane decidió conformarse con eso y, en pocos minutos, todo el mundo atacaba la deliciosa comida preparada por Mousse y Cologne.

Cuando hubieron terminado de comer, cuidando de recoger todos los desperdicios que habían creado, pues no querían que se les quemase el lugar que tanto les había costado encontrar, el grupo, con la excepción de Perfume, la cuál se mostró extremadamente reacia a abandonar las tiendas, se dirigió al Oeste guiado por Cologne.

Tras un paseo de unos diez minutos, el bosque se abrió dejando ver una de las maravillas de la naturaleza más odiadas por todas las amas de casa.

—¡¿Un lodazal?! —dejó escapar algo indignada Akane.

—Tsk… Toca el barro —la ordenó la anciana amazona, apuntando con su bastón al borde del lodazal.

Akane obedeció, algo arrepentida por haber dicho eso tan bruscamente, intrigada. Apenas habían hecho contacto las yemas de sus dedos con el viscoso elemento, cuando soltó un gritito de dolor y retiró su mano de nuevo a la protección de su otra mano.

—¡Qué leches! ¡Está quemando! —exclamó enfadada la chica.

—Así es. Esto es un lodazal termal, y no sabéis lo que me ha costado localizar uno aquí en Japón… —comentó entre dientes Cologne—Este lugar, además, no solo sirve para entrenar, sino también para descansar.

Se volvió hacia Shampoo y se dirigió a ella.

—Tu entrenamiento en la Escuela del Rayo se realizará casi constantemente en este lugar. Una de las maneras más sencillas y, aún así, más efectivas para aumentar tu velocidad es obligarte a moverte en agua. Dado que sería demasiado engorroso y tedioso, por ahora, estar calentando grandes cantidades de agua para que tu maldición no se active, ésta es la mejor alternativa que se me ha ocurrido —explicó Cologne con tono formal.

—¿Por ahora? —interrumpió Ranma extrañado.

—¡No me interrumpas! —le ordenó con un tono que no dejaba lugar a debate—Ahora, ¿por dónde iba? ¡Ah, sí! Por ahora, quiero que consigas hacer la kata básica que has estado practicando con la misma fluidez que si estuvieras en tierra firme. Seguramente, pasado mañana cambiaremos y ejercitarás la otra parte de la velocidad: tus reflejos.

Por un momento, Shampoo dudó. Pero un segundo después, y ante las miradas estupefactas de los chicos y las desaprobadoras de las chicas, la joven guerrera entró en el lodazal termal al tiempo que se despojaba de su ropa, sin hacer ni un sonido de queja ante el calor que había quemado a la joven Tendô.

—Bien. Ahora toca vuestro entrenamiento —y diciendo eso, la Matriarca Nujiezu produjo de quién sabe dónde una pila de libros casi más alta que ella—. ¡A estudiar tocan!

El quejido de Ranma atravesó el bosque de Norte a Sur, haciendo que los pájaros dejaran los árboles y alzaran el vuelo, y los pequeños mamíferos corrieran a buscar su guarida.

—¡Aaaghh! ¿Por qué? —y ante el tono de miseria en su voz, hasta Akane sintió pena por el chico—¡Pero si estamos en vacaciones!

Utilizando un movimiento del que no había echado mano hacía un buen tiempo, le propinó un golpe de bastón en el cogote que acalló al poderoso artista marcial al instante.

—¡No te quejes tanto! —le reprendió moviendo el bastón amenazadoramente—Lo que estás a punto de leer son los libros que contienen todo el conocimiento que hemos recopilado las Nujiezu sobre la fuerza vital(1) y sus distintos usos en nuestros tres mil años de historia —les informó orgullosa.

—Fuerza vital… —repitió intrigado Mousse.

—Sí. Ranma e Hibiki la utilizan para crear el ataque del Tigre Gallardo(2) y el Rugido del León Asesino(3) respectivamente, aunque esa es una versión íntimamente relacionada con los sentimientos. En esa versión, los sentimientos actúan como unos potenciadores o reductores. Esa rama es la más utilizada para el combate, pero la fuerza vital permite conseguir otros resultados —explicó Cologne, de nuevo utilizando el tono formal que había usado al dirigirse a Shampoo.

—Y son estas otras aplicaciones las que deberéis aprender vosotros dos —continuó—. De primeras, y respondiendo a la pregunta que habías hecho antes, tú, como alumno de la escuela del Dragón, deberías ser capaz de hacer lo que otros llamarían magia. Resumiendo, uniendo tú fuerza vital con la del entorno, porque como habréis adivinado, todo lo vivo tiene una fuerza vital, podrás alterar aquello que te rodea.

Dejó de mirar a Ranma para encarar a Mousse, y continuó.

—Mientras, tú debes especializarte en la fuerza vital de los otros seres humanos, y aprender como uniendo la tuya a la suya, puedes conseguir una variedad de efectos —recitó sin especificar.

Ranma se quedó parpadeando varias veces después de que Cologne hubiera terminado de hablar. Parecía que estaba considerando algo. De repente, lanzó un segundo quejido, pero menos lastimero que el anterior.

—¡Aaaghh! ¡Es verano y voy a tener que estudiar! ¡Mundo cruel!

Puede que esa faceta no fuera específica de Genma, al fin y al cabo…

Unas horas después, cada alumno se encontraba profundamente sumergido en su entrenamiento. Shampoo había conseguido por fin empezar a aumentar su velocidad dentro del lodo, pero aún así una viejecita con andador se desplazaba más rápida que ella. Por su parte, Ranma, que había necesitado entender lo básico de la fuerza vital por su constante flujo de batallas, avanzaba a buen ritmo por las páginas amarillentas y mohosas de los libros que Cologne le había prestado. Sin embargo, Mousse no tenía tanta suerte, ya que aunque la escuela de la que se consideraba maestro, la de las Armas Ocultas, hacía un uso casi constante de su fuerza vital, éste se hacía de una forma mucho más subliminal e inconsciente, de manera que, aunque entendía lo más básico, las explicaciones y los argumentos de los hechos un poco más complicados no podía comprenderlos.

Eso no era, ciertamente, la única razón por la que no avanzaba con su libro, como no, mohoso y amarillento. No, la verdad era que, al mismo tiempo, su mente bullía con otras cuestiones. Levantando su vista de la lectura para él codificada con el más difícil de los códigos, observó por un momento a cada una de las personas que le acompañaban en el viaje de entrenamiento.

En el lago de barro, apenas una cabeza entre el mar de marrón, Shampoo se movía de un lado a otro revolviendo el lodo a su alrededor con sus movimientos. Mousse se preguntó porqué estaba allí, aguantando un calor insoportable y llevando a cabo uno de los ejercicios físicos más extenuantes que se podía imaginar. Tenía claro que no podía ser por el hecho de aprender una nueva escuela. Shampoo había aprendido artes marciales para usarlas, no por la alegría de aprenderlas. Allí en el pueblo Nujiezu, recordó él, aquello era casi una obligación para todas las mujeres.

—_¡Y cómo las compadezco por ello!_ —pensó meneando la cabeza.

Así que, eliminadas las ganas de aprender, con lo único que se quedó fue el deber. El deber de hacerlo porque su Matriarca se le había ordenado. Aquello le encajó con su idea de Shampoo, pero aún así sentía como si hubiera algo fuera de lugar. Incapaz de distinguir que era, pasó a observar a Ranma.

En su caso, tenía bastante claro que era por el hecho de saber una escuela más. Sumando su nuevo status quo en lo que concernía su relación con Akane Tendô, podía imaginarse perfectamente al chico de la coleta queriendo tener alguna nueva técnica en la manga para cuando el próximo personaje de vete-tú-a-saber-donde quisiera raptar a la menor de los Tendô.

Y por otro lado, estaba dicha mujer, que se estaba dedicando a partir rocas medianas con una sola mano, copiando al dedillo las imágenes de esos torneos americanos de pacotilla de artes marciales, donde lo más interesante que podían hacer era romper cosas con la cabeza (hazaña que Ranma había repetido incansablemente durante esos dos años cuando era lanzado al cielo por su prometida) o menear una espada de una manera que ellos consideraban rápida. Aficionados. Pero el hecho era que allí estaba Akane, trasladando como mejor podía la rutina de su dojo hasta el bosque. Le era claro que ella estaba allí con ellos simplemente porque Ranma estaba allí. Constantemente lanzaba miradas curiosas y algunas apenadas en dirección a su prometido, y no había mostrado ni el menor ápice de interés hacia su entrenamiento.

Tampoco Perfume, que Mousse pensó debería estar en aquel momento en las tiendas, su forma de ser típicamente Nujiezu impidiéndola alejarse mucho de lo que consideraba "su terreno", había mostrado demasiado interés por unas escuelas que eran parte de la mitología de su pueblo. Extraño no empezaba a describir lo que Mousse sentía hacia esa actitud, aunque tampoco estaba totalmente seguro de lo que pensaba la joven amazona de pelo verde. Como la mayoría de las mujeres Nujiezu, había conseguido desarrollar la habilidad de esconder sus sentimientos dentro de sí y no dejar que nada traicionara su expresión seria y compuesta. Así que, sí se mantenía en guardia, resultaba muy difícil deducir los pensamientos que corrían por su mente. Y ante ellos se mantenía en guardia en todo momento. No le había pasado desapercibido esa obsesión, casi enfermiza, que tenía la joven por que no la tocaran, por lo menos él, aunque creía haber observado la misma actitud hacia Ranma y Shampoo, y era incapaz de averiguar el porqué a todo ello.

También en Kaiko, que estaba mirando fascinada como Akane seguía partiendo rocas de un grito y un golpe seco, había descubierto una manía que parecía haber desarrollado en muy poco tiempo. Apenas hacia medio día que ella y el resto de las amazonas se conocían, pero cada vez que la dueña del Takahashi's miraba en dirección a una de ellas, aquella adquiría una expresión sombría y le daba la impresión de que estaba imaginando formas muy crueles de infligir grandes cantidades de dolor. Se había dado cuenta de que el relato de su vida parecía haberla conmovido profundamente, pero aún así consideraba que el ataque verbal que había lanzado hacia las Nujiezu había sido excesivo, como le había hecho saber poco después de internarse en el bosque. Además, tan poco podía entender esa actitud cuando había parecido dispuesta a disculparse en el restaurante. Lo que sí sabía con seguridad era que ella estaba allí por él. Se lo había pedido y había aceptado sin dudarlo un momento. Y aquello le había hecho sentir más feliz de lo que nunca podría haber creído posible.

Y otra cosa que nunca hubiera creído posible era que Cologne, que extrañamente parecía tener la mirada perdida entre el cielo de ramas y hojas, le estuviera entrenando. Si se lo hubieran dicho unos años atrás, se hubiera reído en la cara de quién se lo hubiera dicho. Ni hace ya más de una década, cuando dio por válida aquella imitación de pelea que tuvieron Shampoo y él, ni en aquel instante mientras la observaba lo más disimuladamente que era capaz, podía imaginarse que pasaba por la mente de la "momia disecada". Las razones por las que les había empezado a enseñar un conocimiento que se suponía prohibido en primer lugar se le escapaban totalmente, al igual que la razón por la que le había elegido para ser uno de sus pupilos. Pero una cosa tenía clara Mousse: si había dejado de llamar a Ranma "futuro yerno" para no hacerle enfadar, la razón por la que les enseñaba las escuelas tenía que ser de una importancia descomunal.

—_¿Por qué?_—

Aquella era la pregunta que inundaba la mente de Shampoo mientras se movía pesadamente en su prisión de barro. Hacía tiempo que el rostro de Kaiko había desaparecido en los confines de su mente, y lo único que había permanecido era esa invariable pregunta que se repetía una y otra vez, al principio confusa, luego cansada, enfadada y, tras varias horas sumergida, en más de un sentido, en su kata, con un tono de ironía melancólica.

—_¿Por qué? _ _ ¿No está claro? _—se respondió por fin—_Después de todas las veces que le he rechazado, ignorado, pegado, atormentado… Pero los machos como él… Pero… ¡Aaaghh! _ _ ¿Por qué tiene que ser todo tan complicado? _ _ ¿Por qué para las Nujiezu es de una manera y aquí en Japón de otra? _ _ ¿Cómo debo actuar para conseguirlo? _ _ ¿Qué… qué tengo que hacer para ser feliz? _ _ ¿Es eso pedir tanto? _ _ ¡Sylphé, así no hay manera! No hago más que preguntarme más cosas._

—_Claramente, se ha cansado de ti y de tu manera de ser _—continuó su debate mental—_: siempre tan distante, tan… ¡Pero mi deber era…! Es… ¿Ranma? Mi deber era… traerle de vuelta… hacerle mi airen de una vez por todas… Sin embargo, ya no tengo ningún deber. Los "Besos", olvidados. Ya… no sé. No sé qué hacer… Sólo sé que lo siento tanto…_

Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo para aceptar finalmente aquel pensamiento que se había instalado en el fondo de su mente porque Ranma la llamó desde la orilla del lodazal.

—¡Eh, Shampoo! ¿Qué tal ahí? ¿Mucho calor? —bromeó.

Shampoo, que lo único que tenía por encima del nivel del barro era la cabeza, le envió una intensa mirada. El hecho de que grandes gotas de sudor reluciesen al sol de la tarde por todo su rostro terminaba de decirlo todo.

—¡¿Y Airen que creer?! —respondió algo enfadada.

—Eso suponía. Haber que tal ahora.

Con eso, dejó el libro a un lado cuidadosamente y, tras arremangarse, hundió su brazo en el barro. Cerró los ojos y se mantuvo así durante unos minutos mientras Mousse y Shampoo le observaban en silencio. Entonces volvió a abrir los ojos y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se dibujó en su rostro.

—Y ahora, ¿qué tal?

La amazona fijó su atención de nuevo en su cuerpo y descubrió sorprendida como la temperatura del fango parecía haber descendido no mucho, tal vez un par de grados, pero lo suficiente como para que su cuerpo lo notara.

—¡Guau! ¿Cómo haberlo hecho Airen?

—Creo que ya ha empezado a comprender los "otros usos", ¿verdad Ranma? —interrumpió Cologne saliendo de su especie de estado de trance.

Ranma asintió contento y Cologne continuó.

—Bien, creo que esto es todo por hoy. Vamos a cenar y a descansar, porque mañana quiero empezar a ver resultados.

Cologne envió a los dos chicos y a las dos chicas delante y ella se quedó a ayudar a limpiar a su bisnieta. Así que, mientras iba de vuelta al pequeño claro, Ranma no pudo evitar que una nueva sonrisa apareciese en su cara.

—¡Esto va bien! —pensó ilusionado—Creo que ya le voy pillando el truco a esta escuela. Y estoy seguro que, si luego la fusiono con mi Todo Vale(4), obtendré una escuela mucho más poderosa. Ya puedo imaginarme, utilizando las habilidades aéreas del Todo Vale y con esto de cambiar el entorno, tal vez pueda conseguir…

En aquel momento llegaron al pequeño campamento, y su fatigado cerebro decidió pasarle toda la carga de trabajo a su vacío estómago. Éste, que era como un recién nacido en términos de inteligencia, se hizo notar de la única manera que sabía: haciendo un ruido tremendo.

—Si no conociera el apetito de Ranma, hubiera pensado que eso era la tierra abriéndose —comentó Cologne apareciendo a las espaldas del grupo. Shampoo iba detrás de ella, totalmente vestida en su traje, lo que significaba que iba medio desnuda para el resto del mundo, y al parecer, perfectamente limpia. Lo único que desentonaba era la expresión de terror absoluto que se mantenía en su rostro.

—Eh, Shampoo, ¿qué te pasa? —le preguntó Ranma cuando el resto se había ido a hacer otras cosas.

—Bisabuela —murmuró la amazona, demasiado aterrorizada como para articular palabra.

No sabiendo que sacar de su reacción, Ranma decidió dejarlo estar y esperar a que el misterio se descubriera solo.

Después de la cena, donde milagrosamente ninguno de los maldecidos había cambiado de forma, cada uno se fue a su tienda a dormir, excepto Kaiko, que decidió utilizar la oportunidad que se le brindaba para admirar un cielo nocturno que no había visto en años: el del campo. Así que, mientras Cologne cerraba la cremallera de la tienda tras dar las buenas noches a la chica rubia, Akane comenzó a acomodarse en el saco de dormir que sería su cama por los próximos tres días.

—¿Por qué todo esto? ¿Cuál es la razón de que les enseñe todo esto, Cologne-san? —preguntó repentinamente la joven.

—¡Ay, niña! —exclamó mucho más cansada de lo que parecía—Ahora no te puedo decir nada. Cuando llegue el momento, todos lo sabréis. Eso es lo único que puedo ofrecerte.

Mientras se iba adentrando en el mundo de los sueños unos minutos después, un pensamiento recorrió su mente.

—Espero que este entrenamiento especial no tenga nada que ver con mis pesadillas…

* * *

N.A: Aquí está el nuevo formato, aunque no exactamente como quería. ¡El editor se come las sangrías! Menuda lata, por no decir algo peor. Espero que os guste, ya que la verdad es que, aún así, me es más fácil escribir de esta manera. De todas maneras, este sólo es la primera parte de un capitulo. ¡Resulta que, cuando me di cuenta, ya había hecho el número de palabras que tenía como tope, y eso que solamente iba por la mitad! Creo que 7000 ya están bien. Las explicaciones de los números:

1: Teniendo en cuenta que al parecer poca gente parece tener clara la diferencia entre "ki" y "chi", he optado por este término más general y utilizado ya en otras traducciones.

2: Para aquellos que no lo recuerden o sólo lo hayan visto en japonés, "Moko Takabisha".

3: De nuevo, en japonés, "Shi shi Hokodan"

4: En esta ocasión, he decidido utilizar esta traducción en vez de la que se da en el manga traducido ("Lucha Indiscriminada") Simplemente, creo que le queda mejor y está más de acuerdo con el hilo de la serie que la traducción oficial. En japonés, "Musabetsu Kakutô".

Un placer, y hasta la próxima.


	13. La fortaleza del triángulo

**SAYONARA AMAZONAS**

* * *

Ni que no lo supieran ya. Los personajes de esta historia, exceptuando a Ti-er, Kaiko y Perfume (la cuál ya tiene un pasado bastante extenso en el mundo de los fanfics, aunque su personalidad será totalmente original) no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, señora mangaka. Pero a ver, esta vez, por ejemplo, he cambiado esto, y nadie lo notará, seguro. Por supuesto, este conjunto de palabras y signos de puntuación no está ordenado con ánimo de lucro. Así que, nada de denunciar, eh...

Esta vez hay un cambio. _—Así—_ es chino y "asa" es el sonido de una TV, radio…

**

* * *

**

Entrenamiento especial: la fortaleza del triángulo.

Ni siquiera las primeras porciones del astro rey habían empezado a aparecer por encima del horizonte, cuando una voz cascada y cavernosa atravesó el bosque que se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad de Tokio, despertando a la mayoría de la fauna que todavía no había empezado su día, al igual que a un pequeña grupo de personas que habían viajado hasta allí con el fin de pulir sus habilidades en el legendario arte del combate.

—¡Vamos, Saotome! —le apremió Mousse bastante irritado. Mientras que él se había despertado en el mismo instante en que la voz de Cologne había resonado cerca de su tienda, el chico de la coleta continuaba durmiendo a pierna suelta, literalmente.

Cuando intentó despertarle zarandeándole y no consiguió nada, salió de la tienda enfadado, ni siquiera molestándose en saludar a Cologne, que les esperaba al lado de los restos del fuego que el día anterior habían hecho para hacer la comida e intentar calentar el ambiente cuando la noche había caído. En vez de eso, Mousse se internó directamente al bosque para buscar leña. Al poco, los sonidos de un árbol cayendo y partiendo las ramas de sus vecinos en el proceso se pudo oír por todo el bosque, al tiempo que un nutrido grupo de pájaros remontaba el vuelo contra el cielo totalmente limpio de la mañana.

Unos minutos después empezaron a salir las chicas y, excepto Perfume, todas volaron, apenas dando los buenos días a Cologne cuando pasaban a su lado, al riachuelo que corría al Este de las tiendas de campaña, de manera que nadie del sexo opuesto las viese nada más levantarse y sin arreglar.

Aquello no hizo nada de gracia a la Anciana Amazona, que había esperado que al menos aquellas de su mismo sexo, que ella misma consideraba en muchos aspectos superiores a los hombres, fueran un poco más respetuosas hacia sus mayores, definitivamente no esperando aquella actitud de colegiala de su bisnieta, la dueña de un café y… bueno, de Akane prefería no opinar.

No tuvo mucho tiempo para enfadarse, sin embargo, porque unos momentos después apareció Perfume, increíblemente sin una señal de que había dormido casi ocho horas, y Ranma, desgarbado y soñoliento como siempre, aunque una pequeña sonrisa se mantenía en sus labios a pesar del sueño.

—¿Y esa sonrisa? —le preguntó Cologne con un tono un poco más duro de lo que había pretendido.

Sin embargo, el chico pareció no darse cuenta de ese tono.

—¡Ah…! Nada. Es simplemente que hacía mucho que no despertaba en un viaje de entrenamiento como éste —respondió tratando de abrir los ojos del todo.

En aquel momento, Mousse regresó por entre los árboles, murmurando algo ininteligible mientras llevaba bajo cada brazo un parte de un tronco casi tan largo como él y que apenas podía rodear enteramente con el brazo. Cuando vio que Ranma estaba de pie al lado de Cologne, dejó uno de los troncos y, agarrando el otro con su mano libre, se lo lanzó sin mediar palabra, obligando al recién despierto artista marcial a coger el enorme peso lanzado hacia él en el aire.

—¡Hey! ¿A qué viene eso? —preguntó enfadado el chico de coleta al tiempo que dejaba la carga que le había pasado en el suelo.

—Empieza a hacer leña de eso, bella durmiente —respondió Mousse en un tono que no admitía contestación.

Tras observar al amazona un segundo, Ranma cedió y empezó a cortar, a base de patadas y puñetazos, el grueso tronco hasta un tamaño más manejable. Mientras, Mouse dejó el otro tronco cerca del fuego, de manera que sirviese como un asiento natural, y luego empezó a descargar sus mangas de las ramitas que había recogido.

Terminaba de levantar el segundo montón de ramitas hasta la altura de su ombligo cuando Shampoo regresó del río, su pelo liso y su bonita cara libre de todo signo de su descanso nocturno. Sin embargo, cuando vio a Mousse, que en aquel instante estaba ocupado rebuscando entre sus ropas y preguntándose dónde demonios había metido las cazuelas, la expresión de la estudiante de la escuela del Rayo se tornó oscura. Sin más, utilizó los materiales a su disposición para empezar un fuego en el mismo lugar que el día anterior.

Apenas media hora después, Kaiko elogiaba el desayuno que todos estaban tomando.

—¡Guau! ¡Esto está delicioso! Nunca había probado una sopa y un pescado mejor hecho para desayunar. Y el arroz y las algas tampoco se quedan atrás…

—Sí que está bueno, sí… —añadió Ranma entre bocados.

Mientras, Mouse no sabía que hacer para ocultar su sonrojo.

—Es… cuestión de práctica, supongo…

—¿Cuestión de práctica? —repitió escéptica la dueña del Takahashi's— No. Yo llevo haciendo esto mismo muchos años y todavía no he preparado nada como este desayuno. Mousse —continuó con tono solemne—, tú tienes mano para la cocina.

—¿Yo? —dijo incrédulo— ¡No…! Yo no… Quiero decir, que nunca… Al fin y al cabo… sólo soy…

—No es tan raro Mouse —intervino Ranma, que ya había terminado su parte y empezaba a echarse parte de lo que había sobrado—. Fíjate en Akane y en mí: comparada con ella, mi cocina es trabajo de diosas.

—Sí, eso mis… —añadió la menor de los Tendô entusiasmada hasta que el significado de las palabras de su prometido registró en su cerebro. Entonces se volvió e intentó unir a Ranma a la mesa sin cirugía, el cuál la esquivó sin dejar de devorar su segundo plato de desayuno.

Cologne no había perdido ojo, o más bien, oído de la conversación, aún cuando había actuado como si no hubiera escuchado nada. Pudo observar los ojos de Kaiko que no dejaban de mirar al chico de gafas con algo parecido a esperanza. Suspirando, dirigió su mirada hacia su bisnieta, descubriéndola cabizbaja y su plato sin tocar. En aquel preciso instante, la chica se levantó de la mesa y, sin ni siquiera atraer una mirada, se alejó de la mesa en dirección al lugar donde entrenaron el día anterior. Volvió a suspirar, esta vez algo irritada, y con un certero movimiento de su bastón, frenó los movimientos que su molesto estudiante estaba haciendo para escapar de su prometida, y le dejó a merced de aquella.

* * *

Diez minutos después, Ranma, que todavía llevaba un enorme chichón en la parte de atrás de la cabeza, Mouse y Cologne estaban de nuevo delante del lodazal termal, y en su centro se movía lentamente, como una botella en el mar, la cabeza de Shampoo. Los dos se echaron al suelo y comenzaron su lectura de los libros, que una vez más hizo aparecer Cologne, donde lo dejaron el día anterior.

Cuando el mediodía se acercaba ya, y la luz empezaba a escasear en el suelo del bosque, Ranma cerró su libro de un golpe, sorprendiendo a todos. En su rostro había unan expresión de confianza.

—¡Ya he terminado con éste! —le informó el chico a la dueña del libro mientras se lo devolvía.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Cologne mientras se guardaba el libro que le daban y sacaba otro aún más grande y más mugriento.

—Ya lo sabes, ¿no? —respondió el chico con una sonrisa, aceptando el nuevo volumen—Más y más cosas sobre la fuerza vital del entorno y como manipularla. De hecho, ya comprendo como hiciste el ataque aquel en el que parecías multiplicarte. No es muy difícil, además…

Mousse no pudo evitar quedarse boquiabierto mientras Ranma se tiraba sobre la hierba y se sumergía de nuevo en la lectura. El chico había descubierto como funcionaba el ataque de la Multiplicación de Cuerpos¡y decía que no era difícil, además! Y él, sin embargo, estaba teniendo enormes dificultades para saber como manejar una mediana cantidad de su fuerza vital.

—_Es cierto que el parte con ventaja, pero no puedo dejar de sentirme tan… tonto_ —pensó resignado el amazona.

Resultó que el segundo libro que Ranma recibió hacía mucho más hincapié en la parte práctica del conocimiento que el anterior, y por tanto, durante el resto de la mañana, el chico de la coleta se dedicó a ejercitar lo que había aprendido el día anterior, junto a algunas nuevas ideas, para irritación de Mousse, que veía como su rival iba perfeccionando su control de la fuerza vital del entorno mucho más rápido que él controlaba su propia fuerza vital.

Sin embargo, este uso continuo de la fuerza que le daba vida hizo que Ranma apenas se tuviese en pie cuando finalmente llegó la hora de comer. No sólo se sentía tan cansado como si hubiera estado luchando sin límites durante horas, todo sus movimientos habían perdido la energía que le caracterizaba e incluso su temperatura corporal había caído unos grados y su metabolismo se había ralentizado, todo ello en un intento por parte de su cuerpo de recuperar la normalidad y la energía, mucho más importante que el calor, que había utilizado en las horas anteriores.

Tanto era así que, al llegar al fuego que ardía alegremente delante de las tres tiendas, a punto estuvo de caer desplomado encima si no hubiera sido porque Akane estaba cerca y le agarró en plena caída. Preocupada, la menor de los Tendô le tendió en el suelo cerca del fuego, esperando que su calor pudiera de alguna manera aumentar la temperatura corporal de su prometido, que en sus manos, y aumentado por la preocupación que sentía, le parecía un témpano de hielo.

—¡Ranma! ¡Ranma! ¿ ¡Estás bien! ?

Sin embargo, Ranma no la respondió. Tan sólo estaba ahí, tendido en el suelo, mirándola con unos ojos cansados y más fríos de lo que él hubiera querido, inmóvil. Por un momento, al fijarse en sus ojos falsamente fríos, Akane se echó hacia atrás, horror y pena escritos en su cara. Pero, un segundo después, volvió a colocar sus manos protectivamente alrededor del cuello de su prometido y, como si hubiera llegado a una decisión muy costosa, asintió mínimamente y continuó dando todo el calor que podía a su prometido inmóvil.

—Da igual… Aunque sea así, me da igual…— le oyó murmurar Cologne a la menor Tendô mientras se acercaba a Ranma para comprobar cual era su estado. Aquellas palabras tomaron por sorpresa a la Anciana Amazona, aunque no del todo.

—_Al fin y al cabo, desde que aquel día me dijo que iba a llevar a Akane, sabía que algo había cambiado en su relación. Al menos, con todo lo que está pasando, nadie sabrá en el futuro de la única excepción…_

La excepción a la que se refería Cologne no era otra que la que pensaba hacer con Ranma. De hecho, desde que le confesó a Shampoo que había decidido invalidar los "Besos de", subconscientemente había dejado por imposible la tarea de separar a esos dos jóvenes cabezotas. A los mismos que ahora tenía a sus pies; el uno habiendo entrenado hasta la extenuación y la otra preocupada a morir por el otro.

Además, quería que la invitaran a la boda.

—Tranquila Akane Tendô. El chico tan sólo ha utilizado demasiado su fuerza vital, y por tanto, su cuerpo se ha puesto a recuperarla en cuanto le ha dado un momento de suspiro —la chica empezó a soltar a su prometido, y Cologne terminó de calmarla—. Con unas horas de reposo, debería estar preparado para la tarde.

—¿También por la tarde? —preguntó indignada la joven, haciendo que Cologne se diera una colleja mental por el despiste.

—Er… Sí, también por la tarde —cuando la pequeña, pero significativa aura de combate de Akane apareció rodeándola difusamente con un tono morado oscuro, la Matriarca decidió darse el doble de fuerte mentalmente, si eso era posible. ¿Por qué no la había dicho lo que quería oír directamente? No podía explicarse su error.

Por suerte para ella, Ranma eligió aquel momento para volver al mundo real, y sus quejidos de protesta ante el cansancio que sentía consiguieron atraer enteramente la atención de su prometida, que, rivalizando la velocidad de Shampoo, se colocó a su lado en un instante.

—¿Estás bien, Ranma? —preguntó una vez más Akane, esta vez menos preocupada.

—Me siento como si un tren me hubiera pasado por encima. Así que bien, sí —respondió Ranma con humor mientras se sentaba en el suelo con la ayuda de su prometida.

Cologne, dejando su sorpresa ante la pronta recuperación de Ranma a un lado, aprovechó aquel momento para hacer una escapada hacia la tienda y empezar a hacer la comida antes de que la menor Tendô tuviera la ocurrencia de intentar cocinar algo más, o preguntarle algo sobre el entrenamiento al que iba a someterse su prometido.

* * *

Media hora después, un nuevo pequeño festín de las manos de Cologne, Kaiko y Mouse descansaba delante de los comensales encima de la mesa plegable. Poco duró su glorioso porte, porque todos estaban hambrientos y no tardaron mucho en empezar a engullir la comida que tenían delante. En especial, Ranma aspiraba la comida como si no hubiera un mañana, a pesar de que todavía conservaba unos mínimos modales a la mesa. Nunca había comido tan rápido ni necesitado tanta comida después de un entrenamiento, lo que contribuyó a que Ranma comprendiera la importancia de controlar en todo momento sus niveles de fuerza vital.

Llegaba el anochecer cuando Cologne, Mouse, Ranma y Shampoo volvieron por fin al campamento. Ranma y Shampoo parecían haber pasado por una guerra y haber perdido. Su paso era inestable y parecía que sólo mantener la cabeza erguida era una hazaña que apenas podían lograr.

No tardó la cena, que fue más sencilla que el resto de las comidas, pero igual de nutritiva, en ser servida y en ser engullida. Cansados, física o psíquicamente, los tres alumnos de las escuelas se disculparon en cuanto se sintieron llenos y se retiraron a sus tiendas de campaña a dormir, sabiendo que los dos días que les restaban iban a ser igual de intensos.

De esa manera, Cologne, Kaiko, Akane y Perfume fueron las encargadas de recoger y preparar las cosas para el día siguiente.

—Parece que se están esforzando mucho, ¿verdad? —comenzó Akane en un intento de deshacer el pesado silencio que se había instalado entre ellas.

—Sí. Cada vez vienen más cansados —continuó Kaiko, agradecida de poder empezar una conversación.

—Pues no saben lo que se les viene encima —comentó Cologne con tono divertido.

—No sé que responderle a eso, Cologne-san —le respondió Akane con el cejo fruncido. Kaiko esperó a escuchar la respuesta disimuladamente.

—Estoy segura de que si Ranma no acabara exhausto intentando dominar cada técnica todos los días, él mismo se sentiría mal.

—Eso seguramente es verdad… —concedió la menor de los Tendô.

—Así que prefiero dejarle que haga lo que quiera —continuó la Anciana Matriarca—. Además, estoy segura de que no le falta alguien que le cuide si cae rendido al cansancio.

Aquel comentario consiguió que un ligero rubor coloreara la cara de Akane, que dejó la conversación y se dedicó a recoger la mesa, consiguiendo de paso que Kaiko casi se tirara de los pelos.

—¿Pero qué le pasa a esta gente? —pensó incrédula la rubia—Digo, ¿de qué van? ¿Acaso son incapaces de decirse las cosas a la cara? Amazonas, gnomos de cientos de años, artistas marciales capaces de lo imposible… Parecen personajes de manga. Al menos, yo soy abierta con lo siento. Al fin y al cabo… Mouse…

Sin embargo, no terminó sus pensamientos porque Cologne la apremió a entrar en la tienda. Maldiciendo a las momias disecadas, parafraseando sin saberlo a un chico muy cercano, corrió a la tienda que compartía con Cologne y Akane, y entró, cerrando tras de sí la cremallera que servía de puerta con el exterior.

Akane estaba ya metida en el saco de dormir, dándolas la espalda, dejando claro que no quería hablar con nadie, y a Kaiko aquello no le molestaba en absoluto. Así que, haciendo un esfuerzo enorme para ser amable, dio las buenas noches a la Matriarca Amazona y se metió sin perder un segundo en la cama, durmiéndose casi al instante.

Cologne no tardó en unirse al sueño, apagando antes el pequeño candil que habían utilizado como luz de interior. Sin embargo, en vez de dejarlo colgada como estaba, se lo metió entre las ropas protegida por el manto de la oscuridad que reinaba en la atmósfera.

* * *

Tan solo la luna y la solitaria lechuza encaramada a la rama de un árbol vieron como una pequeña figura salía en silencio de una de las tiendas que se mantenían en un placentero sueño y, demostrando una agilidad y un control excepcionales, recorría en absoluto silencio pero a una velocidad endiablada el suelo del bosque lleno de hojas y pequeñas ramitas.

Tras unos minutos, la figura llegó a la entrada de la cueva que se hundía en la tierra como el camino al Averno. De un suave movimiento, apartó la pesada tabla de madera que cubría la entrada. A tientas, palpó un objeto que se sacó de entre las ropas que a buen seguro cubrían su diminuto cuerpo, y de repente se hizo la luz. Al lado de la grieta estaba Cologne, que sin perder un segundo se internó en la oscuridad de la cueva, recolocando la tapa en cuanto estuvo dentro.

—Bueno, para abajo ahora —se dijo en voz baja justo antes de ponerse a caminar.

Poco a poco, paso a paso, la Anciana Amazona descendió por las entrañas de la Tierra, eligiendo siempre el camino que la llevaba más hondo, más profundo. Después de media hora de descenso, el calor empezaba a sofocarla y la luz del candil había ya perdido su fuerza y apenas era capaz de iluminar a unos metros delante de ella, ya que la llama era torturada por la falta de oxígeno y una veloz corriente de aire que, aunque caliente, se llevaba todo el oxígeno hacia la superficie.

Pasaron otros diez minutos y Cologne veía como la débil llama parpadeaba y se movía con locura. Meneando la cabeza, se deshizo de los efectos de un suministro de oxígeno insuficiente y se preparó para llegar a su destino. Poco después, tras un recodo en la gruta, se descubrió ante ella una enorme cavidad, sin otra salida que aquella por la que estaba entrando. El techo bien podría encontrarse a diez metros del suelo y se unía a las paredes haciendo una bóveda natural de enormes proporciones. Durante un momento, Cologne pudo percibir cientos de miles de reflejos en las paredes del lugar producidos por la débil luz que llevaba consigo, sólo para que un segundo después, la llama recuperara su fuerza de una manera tal que todo el espacio quedó bañado en una luz amarilla.

—Mmm… Bolsa de oxígeno… Mejor dejarlo aquí abajo… —se recomendó a si misma la amazona.

Actuando en concordancia, buscó una parte del suelo que estuviera recta y depositó allí el candil, bajando la intensidad de la llama hasta que la luz se asemejaba a la del crepúsculo. Entonces, echó una ojeada a la bóveda y descubrió en su parte más meridional una pequeña depresión en la pared, a unos seis metros del suelo, a modo de observatorio en aquella tierra desconocida. Se impulsó hasta allí sin gran dificultad y la observó más detenidamente. Los bordes de la abertura estaban redondeados y tenía una forma tal que una persona podía sentarse con la espalda apoyada en la pared más o menos cómodamente.

Sin más preámbulo que mirar su pequeño reloj de pulsera, Cologne se deshizo de las ropas que llevaba para revelar un segundo vestido que había llevado debajo desde que salió de la tienda. Este vestido escondido era una extraña combinación de colores, formas y materiales. El esquema general que seguía era el de un vestido de una sola pieza de hombros descubiertos. Sin embargo, el hombro derecho estaba cubierto por una hombrera de pana en forma de hacha. No había tela en la pierna izquierda, sino un añadido de seda color rojo en forma de un libro abierto, con sus letras bordadas con hilo de color negro. Por último, por encima y por debajo del ombligo, el traje estaba cortado, y justo en medio, el dibujo de unos estanques con palos de bambú saliendo de ellos estaba grabado en una finísima tabla de madera, que a su vez estaba bordada por los lados en el vestido.

Cologne se echó un vistazo como pudo, dando la vuelta a las partes sueltas de su vestido, en busca de alguna mancha o fallo en el vestido.

—Es increíble que no se haya manchado de café después de haberlo dejado tanto tiempo encima de cama. O que no se haya manchado con los pergaminos aquellos… —dijo sorprendida la amazona.

Buscó un sitio donde sentarse al lado de la pared y, cuando ya se había acomodado, metió una vez más una mano entre sus ropas y sacó unas largas y finas varas de algún tipo de incienso. Colocó una delante suyo y una a cada lado, y las encendió gracias a su fuerza vital, que concentró en su índice y en su pulgar, con los que iba agarrando las puntas de las varas de incienso.

Al instante, unas delicadas columnas de humo aparecieron, perdiéndose por el techo, y Cologne cerró los ojos. Poco a poco, la anciana amazona fue alcanzando el estado de concentración que necesitaba y, después de permanecer diez minutos sentada, una barrera de luz roja se creó alrededor de ella, cada una de sus aristas conteniendo a las varas de incienso. En el momento en que la barrera terminó de formarse, Cologne abrió lentamente los ojos, aunque sus pupilas no estaban ahí.

Lo que Cologne estaba viendo no era la pésimamente alumbrada cueva donde su cuerpo se encontraba, sino un acantilado, un acantilado más alto que cualquiera de los existentes en la Tierra, y un mar de color rojo embravecido y resacoso, todo aquello azotado por un intenso viento que silbaba en sus oídos y bañado por la luz dorada de un enorme sol que se hundía en el firmamento. Aquel era un lugar que no existía en el reino de los mortales, sino una esfera a caballo entre dos realidades, un lugar que no se puede decir ni que existe ni que no. Es, y está. Se puede llegar a él y se puede dejar atrás, aunque no tiene ni principio ni fin.

—Este sitio me encanta. Es el mejor lugar para tener una buena conversación —pensó de un extraño buen humor Cologne.

Girando hacia un lado, descubrió a una figura que caminaba por el borde del precipicio. Apenas era más alta que la amazona, e iba cabizbaja, con las manos en los bolsillos. Llevaba un traje parecido al suyo, aunque los símbolos del hombro, la pierna y el abdomen eran diferentes.

—Hola, ¿cómo te va? —saludó la anciana con voz potente para hacerse oír por encima del viento.

La figura apenas reconoció el saludo con un movimiento de la cabeza, y se sentó a su lado, mirando al sol y sin mirar a la amazona.

Cologne continuó hablando. —Jamás pensé que llegaría el día en que te vería con esas pintas. Enseñar cuerpo nunca te gustó, ¿verdad? —dijo con tono burlón.

—Las cosas no están como para bromas, Ku-Lohn —respondió la personita con tono solemne.

—Sí, sí, ya lo sé… —concedió en tono aburrido—Pero a que no me respondes a la pregunta, ¿eh? El hombro, la pierna… incluso un poco de esa tripita…

—¡Los samuráis han caído! ¡La mafia Rusia, el joven dracónido e incluso la última tribu de vikingos! ¡Sí, aquellos brutos descerebrados capaces de partir a una mula en dos al pedir más cerveza! ¡Todos han caído! —gritó la persona tan fuerte como podía, pero manteniendo la misma posición.

Como Cologne no le respondió, siguió con la cuenta de aquellos que habían caído.

—¿Los ninja? Ya no queda ninguno de los buenos. El reducto maya de África occidental, reducido a cenizas. Incluso ha ejecutado a grandes cantidades de vampiros, no nos digas porqué. Y lo peor, ha acabado con las amazonas griegas…

—¿También a ellas? —preguntó Cologne con un tono de incredulidad y miedo.

—También a ellas —confirmó sin perder un segundo—. El número de posibles contrincantes para su poder está cayendo hacia cero como un corcho cae hacia el centro de un remolino.

—¿Cuántos posibles…

—Treinta —se adelantó la figura—. Por supuesto, eso si no contamos con los ejércitos de las naciones. Temo que tan sólo cuente al americano como una amenaza. Aunque lo que más temo es que tenga razón al sólo considerar a ese ejercito una amenaza y a los demás no.

—¿Cuánto tiempo entonces?

—No estamos seguros. ¿Mes y medio? ¿Dos? Todo depende de la velocidad a la que lleve a cabo sus matanzas. A veces ha arrasado pueblos enteros en horas. Otras, está varios días.

La figura guardó silencio y Cologne aprovechó para hacer un repaso mental de su situación.

—¿Dos meses para entrenarlos? —se preguntó mentalmente—Sylphé… espero que me estés escuchando, porque realmente necesitamos tu ayuda. Con Ranma podría hacerlo, en Shampoo confío, pero Mouse… No estoy tan segura. No le he visto progresar gran cosa con esos libros, y más vale que se los sepa de memoria, porque si no… Además… todavía no les he dicho nada sobre la razón por la que están aprendiendo...

—¿Cologne? —le interrumpió la persona.

—¿Sí?

—¿Confías en esos niños? ¿Crees qué estarán a la altura?

—¿Qué si confío? Me preguntas si confío en que unos críos con menos de la mitad del entrenamiento que tuvieron nuestros antepasados podrán vencer a ese mal que tan sólo hemos sido capaces de sellar y mandar al negro cielo. Me preguntas si creo que son capaces de luchar contra un poder ilimitado y vencer. Me preguntas si creo que podrán aguantar el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros. Me preguntas si son héroes.

Cologne hizo una pausa, posó su mirada sobre la pequeñísima porción de aquel magnífico sol que todavía era visible, y continuó.

—Esos chicos no son héroes. Ninguno se siente héroe. No se comportan como héroes. Mi propia bisnieta ha pensado en "encargarse" de Akane de la forma más fría y sangrienta que se pueda imaginar. No, no son esa clase de personas legendarias. Tan sólo son un grupo de chicos que se dedican de una forma increíble a una cosa u otra. Son especiales, son únicos, pero no son héroes. Jamás se cansan de lo que hacen, y eso, hoy en día y siempre, es un don increíble. Trabajan duro, se esfuerzan y se dejan la piel en un entrenamiento que nadie querría. Y no flaquearán. Pero, sin duda, lo más importante es que se están apoyando el uno en el otro. Empiezan a confiar, y cuando lo hagan totalmente serán muchísimo más fuertes que por separado. Y además tienen personas a su alrededor dedicadas a ellos, que les quieren y les apoyan.

La luz del sol había desaparecido a mitad de su discurso, y ya con las estrellas sobre sus cabezas, Cologne se giró y miró directamente a la persona a los ojos. Unos ojos verdes, en contraste con los suyos marrones, enmarcados en una cara idéntica a la suya, como único signo de que ambos rostros eran diferentes y pertenecían a distintas personas.

Cologne fijó la mirada en los ojos de su hermana gemela.

—Lan-Kohn… les confiaría me vida, si hiciera falta.

—Eso es todo lo que necesito —respondió su hermana, dejando escapar un suspiro que no sabía que estaba aguantando—. Por desgracia, las malas noticias no acaban ahí.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Ocurre que le hemos perdido el rastro —la informó con pesar su hermana.

—¿Pero cómo es posible? ¿Y toda la información que me has dado?

—Es todo lo que teníamos hasta el momento desde la última vez que hablamos —explicó Lan-Kohn.

—Esto significa que, de ahora en adelante, las noticias públicas serán la única manera de enterarnos de lo que vaya sucediendo.

—Tan aguda como siempre —la elogió su hermana.

—Eso no…

—Espera un momento —la interrumpió su anciana hermana. Durante unos momentos, cerró los ojos y pareció escuchar algo que no llegó a los oídos de Cologne, y se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba hablando con Lan-Kohn allá donde su cuerpo estuviere.

—Será posible… —dijo suspirando en cuanto volvió a estar en aquel extraño lugar.

—¿Y ahora qué pasa? —preguntó un poco irritada Cologne. Siempre le pasaba cuando le ocultaban algo.

—Un pajarito me acaba de decir que añadas a los atlantis a la lista de civilizaciones perdidas.

—¡Demonios! —juró Cologne, olvidándose por completo de cualquier norma de conducta de las Matriarcas—¡No descansa! Y esos marinos, con toda su magia arcana y sus inventos¿no han sido capaces de hacerle nada?

—Al parecer no —respondió desanimada su hermana.

Tras aquello, ambas hermanas estuvieron un rato mirando el cielo que se abría sobre sus cabezas, en completo silencio y cada una sumergida en sus propios pensamientos, aunque rezando similares plegarias a los dioses para que les concediera su salvación.

—Hermana, ya es hora de que vuelva —dijo Cologne tras diez minutos en aquella ocupación.

—Tienes razón, hermana. Es hora de que volvamos a nuestros deberes —coincidió Lan-Kohn.

—Cuídate, y prométeme que buscaras refugio y no intentarás combatir a ese monstruo en el terrible caso de que se crucen vuestros caminos.

Ante aquella súplica disfrazada de despedida, Lan-Kohn no pudo evitar soltar una alegre carcajada, a pesar de que su situación no era tan ligera.

—Muy bueno hermana —dijo cuando pudo controlar su risa—. Sobre lo primero, lo intentaré, aunque ya la edad no pasa en balde, y sobre lo segundo, nada puedo prometerte. ¿Acaso lo harías tú si el destino te reservara un encuentro con ese ser?

—Tan aguda como siempre, hermanita —respondió jovial Cologne, pero aún así evitando la pregunta.

—De todas maneras, cuídate tú también, y no te ablandes con esos chicos. ¡Mucho depende de ellos!

—Lo sé, hermana, lo sé.

Con aquello, ambas mujeres terminaron sus despedidas y, con un último gesto de la mano, las Kohn, descendientes de un largo linaje de orgullosas guerreras amazonas, se despidieron sin saber cuando volverían a verse, o si acaso volverían a hacerlo algún día.

Cologne observó por última vez las constelaciones extrañas que pocos más conocían y nadie había estudiado que colgaban de aquel grandioso firmamento, tomó una última bocanada del aire salado de aquel majestuoso mar y lo escuchó estrellarse contra las rocas una vez más antes de retornar a aquella enorme cueva bañada por una luz parecida a la del crepúsculo.

Lentamente, abrió los ojos, descubriendo una vez más la curvada superficie de roca pulida que servía como techo en aquella enorme cavidad natural que había elegido, tiempo atrás, para la que seguramente sería su última conversación con su hermana.

Con los ánimos más bajos que con los que había llegado allí, recogió las consumidas varas de incienso para no dejar rastro de su presencia, vistió de nuevo sus ropas de entretiempo y, agarrando el candil, comenzó la dura subida que la llevaría al campamento. Mirando una última vez atrás, vislumbrando los reflejos que poblaban aquellas piedras como estrellas, se puso a caminar con paso seguro, consciente de que había hecho su trabajo en aquel lugar.

Había aguantado las malas noticias.

* * *

El día siguiente amaneció peligrosamente nublado, lo que puso en guardia a todos los maldecidos por Jusenkyô. Poco tardaron en desayunar otra comida de reyes venida de las manos de Cologne, Mouse y, aquella vez, Shampoo, para después internarse bien rápido entre los árboles hacia el lago de lodo. Sin embargo, aquella mañana, no sólo fueron ellos, sino que también les acompañaron el resto del grupo.

Ya allí, los estudiantes de las escuelas legendarias entraron en la rutina del día anterior, mientras que el resto se dividió para entrenar a su manera.

Akane se enfundó en su gi de entrenamiento, recogió algunas de las piedras más grandes que pudo cargar que no estaban muy lejos, y empezó a convertirlas en pedacitos con su poderoso puño derecho, tal y como hizo el día anterior. Mientras, Kaiko, ya acostumbrada a aquella demostración de fuerza, no se sorprendió por las acciones de la menor de los Tendô, y empezó con los ejercicios más básicos del kempo, haciendo un trabajo bastante digno al ejecutarlos. Y por último, Perfume, haciendo caso omiso del resto de las personas que la acompañaban, comenzó a poner en práctica una de las últimas fases del arte marcial que se enseñaba en la extinta tribu amazona, una mezcla a la vez brutal y extremadamente bella de kung-fu, aikido y varias otras disciplinas.

Ni siquiera habían pasado media hora así cuando aconteció un aparatoso incidente. Kaiko, que continuaba con tranquilidad con sus ejercicios bajo las disimuladas miradas tanto de Akane como Cologne, inmersa en los movimientos y en el fluir de su fuerza interior, cerró los ojos, segura del terreno por donde se movía. Sin embargo, con lo que no contó la rubia joven fue con la amazona que practicaba con increíble velocidad su fría y calculadora disciplina.

En un momento de confusión, Kaiko, con los ojos cerrados, se interpuso en el camino de Perfume y ésta no hizo ningún tipo de señal de verla. Lo que resultó fue una Kaiko en el suelo víctima de un potentísimo puñetazo en el hombro combinado con una patada mucho más débil, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar un buen chichón, en la cadera.

—¡AY! —se quejó con un chillido Kaiko al impacto del ataque, fortuito, combinado.

—¡Hey! —gritó Akane en cuanto oyó el corto alarido de dolor, volviéndose y descubriendo a Kaiko en el suelo y Perfume pasando casi por encima de ella sin hacer el menor caso—¡Pero bueno! ¿No ves que te la llevas por delante?

Todo aquel griterío atrajo la atención de Cologne, Ranma, Mouse e incluso Shampoo, que todavía seguía hundida en el lodo, aunque su cabeza se movía un poquito más rápido que el día anterior. En el momento en que Akane se encaminó pisando fuerte a encarar a Perfume, Ranma comenzó a moverse para detenerla, sólo para descubrir que Cologne se lo impedía y le mandaba guardar silencio.

—Se la va a comer si no hago algo —soltó entre dientes Ranma, al mismo tiempo tratando de gritar y no hacer mucho ruido, preparado para saltar por encima de la Matriarca en cualquier momento.

—Ranma —comenzó Cologne, poniéndose entre él y las tres jóvenes, consiguiendo atraer por entero su atención—, esta vez, déjala que haga como quiera.

—¿Pero qué dice? —preguntó indignado controlando su voz, pero cada vez más enojado, tal y como su prometida se estaba poniendo al intentar hablar con Perfume unos metros más allá.

—Mira Ranma, hazme caso. No la ayudes hasta que no te llame —le ordenó la anciana con un autoritario tono de voz.

—¿Pero…? Tú lo que quieres es que ésa —dijo señalando a la amazona que intentaba zafarse de Akane sutilmente—le haga… el Xi… Xifa Xiang-noséqué ése y que me vuelva a olvidar, y poder quitárosla de encima.

Ante aquel comentario, la expresión de Cologne se endureció.

—Creo que ya he demostrado que ése no es mi plan —respondió fríamente—. Si quieres que tu relación con Akane mejore, hazme caso. Si no, allá tú.

Aquello convenció a Ranma que, murmurando una disculpa, se apaciguó y se dispuso a ver como avanzaba el altercado.

* * *

Por aquel momento, Perfume ya se estaba empezando a cansar del incesante parloteo de Akane, que ya estaba apoyada por Kaiko, que se había levantado y se había puesto al lado de la joven Tendô, su orgullo personal impidiendo que dejara una mano sobre el hombro que todavía tenía insensible y otra en la cadera, de donde se le extendía un ligero, pero molesto, dolor.

—…que vosotras las amazonas pensáis que podéis hacer lo que queráis, que no respetáis nada y… —continuó Akane, sin saberlo descargando toda la frustración y todo el resentimiento que había acumulado durante todo el tiempo que la tribu Nujiezu se había cruzado en su vida, complicándola la existencia e incluso humillándola. Mientras tanto, Kaiko asentía a cada frase que decía la joven de pelo azulado a su lado.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Queréis una pelea o qué? ¿O es qué os doy miedo? —se burló Perfume, cortando la perorata y colocándose en posición de combate.

Akane, que ya estaba bastante exaltada, no necesitó nada más y, como Kaiko se sentía de igual forma a pesar del dolor, se miraron un segundo y, con un gesto de asentimiento, ambas se lanzaron al ataque.

Aquella podría pasar como la ofensiva más corta de la Historia. Para cuando empezaron a correr, Perfume ya estaba saltando por encima de sus cabezas. Ganándolas la retaguardia, un bonbori apareció en su mano derecha y, sin perder un segundo, lo utilizó para derribar a Akane con un golpe recto a su espalda. La menor de los Tendô apenas pudo rodar con la caída pero, levantándose rápidamente, descubrió a Kaiko cayendo bajo una lluvia de puñetazos y patadas. Cuando llegó al suelo, ya no se podía mover, y Akane se lanzó de nuevo a la ofensiva, esta vez sin aparta la mirada de su rival.

Sin embargo, aquello no supuso ninguna diferencia, ya que Perfume sobrepasaba su velocidad por varios enteros, y pronto se vio igualmente derribada e incapaz de moverse. Aterrada, vio como Perfume se acercaba hacia ella, bonbori en alto, y que su figura tapaba el sol, ocultando su cara en la sombra, y su brazo se movía hacia arriba…

—¡Basta! —llamó Cologne, aliviando a Akane y permitiéndola respirar con normalidad una vez más.

Lentamente, como a regañadientes, la amazona de pelo verde se alejó de sus rivales, dejando el bonbori allí de donde lo hubiera cogido, y se dirigió hacia donde su Matriarca aguardaba con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro.

—Perfume, has vencido sobre tus contrincantes justamente —empezó con ese tono solemne que utilizaba cuando hablaba de algo de la tribu, sólo para cambiar a otro de advertencia—. Pero te recomiendo que no empieces peleas aquí. Allí puede que fueras la más rápida, pero aquí hay quién te supera.

Si a la amazona aquella advertencia la sorprendió, no dio muestras de ello. —Ahora ve y sigue entrenando —terminó Cologne.

Perfume se alejó y la Anciana Amazona se acercó a las dos luchadoras que yacían en el suelo derrotadas y con el orgullo por los suelos.

—Y vosotras dos… deberías aprender cuando un desafío os queda grande —comenzó Cologne mientras se paseaba entre ellas y las rodeaba—. Sois guerreras, orgullosas de vosotras, templadas y valerosas. Así dice nuestro código Nujiezu. Pero sobre todo, inteligentes, y no es inteligente lanzarse al suicido cegadas por el orgullo.

Akane y Kaiko empezaron a sentarse, cada movimiento convirtiéndose en una tortura para sus doloridos músculos, sin dejar de mirar ni un segundo a Cologne y escuchando atentas todas sus palabras, asegurándose de acordarse de todas y cada una de ellas.

—No carecéis ni del orgullo ni de la tenacidad de la luchadora, pero os enfadáis y eso os ciega y os vuelve vulnerables. Es un potencial que se echaría a perder si yo no…

—¿Usted no…? —repitieron al mismo tiempo las jóvenes.

—Si yo no me dedicara a entrenarlas como pienso hacer de ahora en adelante —terminó Cologne dedicándolas una de esas sonrisas que asustan a los fantasmas.

—Uf… No me gustar…ía vestir su piel —comentó Shampoo unos metro más allá, en el borde del lodazal, entre Ranma y Mouse, donde había estado escuchando.

Los dos jóvenes no pudieron hacer más que asentir, además de preguntarse por qué demonios Cologne las iba a entrenar.

* * *

Tras aquella sorprendente declaración, el grupo volvió a la normalidad y Akane y Kaiko se quedaron descansando en el campamento mientras los demás seguían practicando, prometiendo a Cologne que por la tarde empezarían e intentarían hacerlo lo mejor posible.

Cuando llegó la hora de la comida, las dos chicas estaban bastante recuperadas, y su determinación por aprender, aunque fuera de la misma matriarca de la tribu que tan poco les gustaba, era muy grande.

Rápidamente, los que ya eran considerados los cocineros oficiales en las bromas, Cologne y Mouse, con la ayuda de Kaiko, prepararon otra comida ejemplar, que una vez más, duró menos encima de la mesa que el agua en una cesta. Apenas descansaron diez minutos, volvieron una vez más con fuerzas renovadas al entrenamiento.

Perfume decidió quedarse otra vez cerca de las tiendas y Akane y Kaiko siguieron a Cologne determinadas a aprender.

Cuando llegaron al lodazal termal, la Anciana les dio instrucciones de que buscaran el tronco más largo y grueso que pudieran encontrar y que se lo trajeran. Cinco minutos después, llegaban con un enorme tronco de más de un metro de diámetro por cuatro de largo, arrastrándolo a duras penas. Entonces, las ordenó subirse a ello, a lo que obedecieron instantáneamente, Kaiko colocándose rápidamente y sin mayores problemas mientras que a Akane le costó un poco más ponerse recta cuando estuvo subida.

—Bien —comenzó Cologne, dando vueltas alrededor de ellas—, aquí empieza el entrenamiento. Veamos como sois capaces de mantener el equilibrio y, en última instancia, caer cuando el suelo no es lo que parece.

Y sin decir nada más, se paró en un extremo del tronco y empezó a golpearlo en los lados con su bastón, produciendo fuertes movimientos bruscos del tronco, que saltaba y se movía zigzagueante. Al segundo movimiento, Akane cayó de culo, y al cuarto, Kaiko tuvo que saltar, aterrizando de manera poco elegante, y sobre todo poco apta para mantenerse en una lucha.

—¡Mal! ¡Muy mal! —las reprendió Cologne, meneando el bastón de un lado a otro por encima de su cabeza—Akane, te olvidas de tu centro y no sabes como colocarte. Y tú —dijo señalando a Kaiko, que empezaba a ponerse en pie—, te asustas y desconfías de tus sentidos, y tampoco confías en tu cuerpo al aterrizar.

—Akane, pégate al tronco, y nadie te podrá arrojar, y no olvides estar siempre conectada con tu centro. Y Kaiko, confía en tu habilidad y en tus instintos —las corrigió cuando se hubieron subido una vez más.

—Otra vez —y repitió el procedimiento con resultados similares.

* * *

La tarde pasó de aquella manera, Cologne moviendo el bastón y Akane y Kaiko cayendo al suelo, y al final del día se apreció una ligera mejora en el equilibrio de las dos jóvenes, aunque seguían cayendo de manera que quedaban a merced de cualquiera que estuviera cerca.

Cansados, fatigados y exhaustos eran las únicas palabras que se venían a la mente de los cinco jóvenes que se habían estado entrenando, y cuando la cena apareció encima de la mesa, se dedicaron a cenar poco a poco, descansando al tiempo que cenaban.

Kaiko, que se había mantenido callada durante toda la tarde, se acercó a Mouse disimuladamente, aunque no lo hubiera necesitado, pues todo el mundo estaba demasiado cansado como para prestar atención a otra cosa que no fuera su plato.

—Mouse, eh Mouse… —le susurró cuando estaba junto a él. El chico levantó la cabeza y con un gesto, la instó a hablar—Verás, me estaba preguntando… ¿por qué demonios sigues aguantando a esas amazonas?

—Eh… —la pregunta tomó por sorpresa al joven de gafas, que le resultó muy complicado buscar las palabras que expresaran lo que trataba de decir. El amor por Shampoo seguía ahí, pero cada vez se veía más lejos, más distorsionado, al igual que su enorme desprecio por la anciana del dichoso bastón, que él sabía estaba ocultando algo que le robaba las energías. ¿Por qué al parecer sólo él se había dado cuenta? No lo sabía, aunque lo que sí sabía era que Cologne cada vez parecía menos energética, menos vital, y eso le preocupaba, no exactamente por la vieja, sino por lo razón detrás de hacerle eso una vieja que ya no debería tener grandes problemas en la vida y que se había dedicado en los últimos años a interferir en los juegos amorosos de unos cuantos chicos a muchos kilómetros de su pueblo natal.

Y al pensar en lo que quedaba de ese pueblo que también a él lo vio nacer, supo por fin la respuesta a su pregunta.

—Porque son mi única familia —respondió en un suave susurro.

Kaiko no le preguntó nada más después de aquello, y se dedicó a cenar al lado de Mouse.

Mientras, Ranma y Akane cenaban, ambos fatigados, juntos. Colorados como tomates, se daban de comer el uno al otro, echando miradas disimuladas a los demás, a ver sus reacciones, y sobre todo la de Shampoo. Ésta, por su parte, fingía mirar su comida, mientras que con el rabillo del ojo veía a la parejita avanzar por el segundo plato.

—_¿Por qué? __ ¿Por qué eso no me ha pasado nunca?_ —pensaba desanimada, casi deprimida, la orgullosa guerrera Nujiezu—_Nunca me ha dado de comer así nadie, con ese amor en los ojos y esa delicadeza al tocarme. Nadie nunca ha sido tan amable conmigo… Lo único que recuerdo es a Mu-Tzu declarándoseme a un poste, a un cerdo, a… cualquier cosa que estuviera cerca de donde yo estaba cuando le daba por declararse. Era… tan vergonzoso y humillante… que el único chico que me persiguiera me confundiera con cualquiera cosa…_

_—Y sin embargo… ahí ha estado… me cuesta suponer que esa es su forma de ser "amable" y "delicado". Es… tan tonto… Como aquella vez que él dice que mi voz le sacó del trauma de perder a su padre… Había estado tanto tiempo en estado de shock. Si no hubiera ido, ahora no tendría… ahora tal vez seguiría allí, y entonces… ¡No! Estoy confusa, Sylphé, __ ¿qué puedo hacer? Hay que reconocer, que para bien o para mal, ha conseguido hacerme sentir especial. ¡Ese idiota! __ ¡No hace más que complicarme la vida!_

Y mientras Shampoo continuaba debatiendo lo bueno y lo malo que Mouse había introducido en su vida, Perfume se acercó a Cologne y, en voz baja, la informó de su encontronazo con el chico que respondía al nombre de Ryôga Hibiki, y lo que ella consideraba que debía hacerse.

—¿Beso del matrimonio? ¿Se lo diste? —preguntó Cologne, sorprendida ante aquel hecho con el que no había contado, aunque explicaba aquella traza roja atravesando una imagen del joven Hibiki que había visto en la mente de la amazona.

—No exactamente… Poco después de despertarme en su tienda recordé lo que había pasado y que dije "Wo de airen" cuando él estaba cerca. Sé que no se puede considerar una lucha en firme, pero…

—Tendré que pensar en ello —dijo la Anciana Amazona cuando se dio cuenta de que Perfume esperaba una respuesta inmediata—. La próxima vez que lo veamos, sin embargo, quiero que hables con él. Si no recuerdo mal, él ya tenía… algo que aclarar de eso desde hace ya tiempo.

Perfume aceptó aquella respuesta y, tras despedirse, se dirigió a la tienda para dormir.

Cuando ya estaba en la cama, recordó las palabras de la Matriarca y pensó:

—¿"Algo que aclarar"?


	14. ¿El nombre del enemigo?

**Sayonara Amazonas**

* * *

Ni que no lo supieran ya. Los personajes de esta historia, exceptuando a Ti-er, Kaiko y Perfume (la cuál ya tiene un pasado bastante extenso en el mundo de los fanfics, aunque su personalidad será totalmente original) no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, señora mangaka. Ahora esto no está. Por supuesto, este conjunto de palabras y signos de puntuación no está ordenado con ánimo de lucro. Así que, nada de denunciar, eh...

_—Así—_ es chino y "asa" es el sonido de una TV, radio… lo que quiere decir que los guiones pasan a hacer el papel de las comillas.

**

* * *

**

¿El nombre del enemigo…?

El tercer domingo del mes de julio amaneció en Japón con una espesa niebla que había aparecido por sorpresa y ante la total confusión de los meteorólogos. Apenas visible a través del espeso manto blanquecino, el astro rey apareció por el horizonte de un bosque enclavado cerca de Tokio, apenas a unas horas de caminata desde el centro de uno de los distritos más ruidosos y con mayor presupuesto para obras publicas de la urbe, Nerima.

La niebla conseguía difuminar y amortiguar el brillo de la luz amarilla de la mañana de tal manera que, en el interior de aquel bosque, entre los troncos de los árboles mojados y el suelo repleto de hojas que aún guardaban el rocío de la mañana, se creaba un efecto de increíble belleza, ya que la luz inundaba el lugar desde todas direcciones, y los reflejos en el líquido elemento que descansaba por todas partes se extendían como pequeñas explosiones de luz por todo el bosque.

En un claro, a unos diez minutos al Oeste del único lodazal termal de la zona que seguía estando sin descubrir, se levantaba un pequeño campamento de tres tiendas de campaña donde descansaban un grupo de personas muy especiales.

De la más grande de las tiendas, salió Cologne, la Matriarca de la cuasi extinta tribu Nujiezu, vestida con su típica vestido verde y de bordes rojos, encaramada a su viejo y resistente bastón, que se dirigió sin demora al lugar donde todavía se consumían los últimos resquicios del fuego que habían preparado el día anterior para cocinar. Echando un vistazo a su alrededor, localizó la madera que aún quedaba disponible y, en unos pocos minutos ya la había apilado y la encendía con ayuda de un poco de aceite del candil que había sacado consigo por la espesa niebla que lo cubría todo.

En el mismo instante en el que fuego se enderezaba y terminaba de envolver la madera que durante un tiempo se encargaría de consumir y convertir en luz y calor, una nueva figura, ésta más alta, estilizada, y dueña de la coleta más conocida de Nerima, se unió a Cologne fuera de las tiendas.

—¡Buenos días, Ranma! —saludó de esa manera la anciana al heredero de la escuela de artes marciales Todo Vale, en aquel momento aprendiz, también, de la legendaria escuela del Dragón.

—Um… Buenas… —respondió el muchacho soñoliento, intentando quitarse las legañas frotándose los ojos.

Sin más conversación, el chico se sacó una tetera de la nada y, tras llenarla de agua, hizo un apaño con unos palos y la puso a calentarla en el fuego.

Mientras Cologne iba de un lado a otro, mirando las tiendas y, en definitiva, haciendo algo para pasar el rato, y Ranma luchaba por mantenerse despierto observando la tetera calentarse, una tercera persona emergió de la tienda de la que había salido Ranma.

—Buenos días… —se anunció Mousse, último amazona hombre, estudiante de la escuela de las Armas Ocultas y más recientemente de la legendaria Escuela del Volcán, ataviado en una túnica blanca que parecía no quitarse nunca. Al igual que Saotome, Mousse no estaba totalmente despierto, aunque no se notaba tanto dada su afición a levantarse para preparar el desayuno.

—Buenas —respondieron Ranma y Cologne, al tiempo que le echaban una miradilla.

Viendo que el fuego estaba ocupado con la tetera de Ranma, Mousse se sentó al lado del dueño del útil de cocina y empezó a sacar sus propios útiles, decidiendo esperar hasta que el otro hubiera terminado y él pudiera empezar a preparar la primera comida del día.

Cuando las primeras señales de vapor apenas podían verse escapando frágilmente del cuerno de la dorada tetera, apareció la figura de una mujer de largos cabellos lavanda saliendo de la tienda de la que hasta entonces no había salido nadie.

De cuerpo escultural y porte altiva y orgullosa, Shampoo, la mejor guerrera y más prometedora combatiente de la tribu Nujiezu, en aquel momento en proceso de aprender la legendaria escuela del Rayo, se dirigió a paso lento hacia el riachuelo que corría no muy lejos de allí tras haber dado los buenos días a los que se habían congregado ya fuera de las tiendas.

Poco después, mientras Mousse preparaba el desayuno, salieron de las tiendas Akane, Kaiko y Perfume. Las dos chicas japonesas miraron mal a Perfume, aunque ésta no las hizo ni caso y siguió los pasos que no hace mucho había tomado Shampoo. Akane y Kaiko decidieron por tanto esperar e ir luego cuando pudieran estar solas.

Akane, dándose cuenta de que Ranma no estaba por ahí, le preguntó a Mousse por el paradero de su prometido.

—Creo que ha ido a darse un baño —le dijo el chico—. Lo supongo porque nada más levantarse a puesto a calentar una tetera.

Por un momento, una mirada extraña cruzó por los ojos de la menor de los Tendô. Sin embargo, un momento después, tan rápido como había aparecido, se fue, y Akane y Kaiko se sentaron delante del fuego, esta última al lado de Mousse, observando con detenimiento todos los movimientos que hacía para preparar el desayuno, consiguiendo que una vez más, el chico enrojeciera hasta la raíz del pelo.

No mucho más tarde, Shampoo primero y Perfume después volvieron al campamento, totalmente refrescadas y dispuestas a afrontar el nuevo día, tan sólo necesitando el desayuno para terminar de rellenar las pilas.

—Bien —empezó Cologne—. Shampoo, me gustaría que intentaras moverte lo más rápido que puedas.

La joven guerrera se mostró confundida un instante, pensando que todavía no podía haber concluido su entrenamiento, pero desechó todas las consideraciones y obedeció a su Matriarca.

Mirando a su alrededor, vio a Ranma acercándose totalmente despierto a Cologne, y vio a Mousse con su atención dividida entre las cazuelas y demás cacharros de cocina puestos al fuego y ella. Decidió que no estaría nada mal darle un buen susto y se concentró tal y como lo había hecho unas semanas atrás cuando tuvo que hacer la primera demostración de las posibilidades de la escuela del Rayo. Una vez más, la sensación de desbordamiento, de ser inundada por torrentes de sensaciones, miles de sonidos, de olores y de roces de la brisa con su piel descubierta, recorrió su espina dorsal hasta su cerebro, y supo que estaba preparada para utilizar sus nuevas habilidades.

No hubo abierto los ojos cuando se puso a correr a toda velocidad hacia Mousse, que para ella estaba extrañamente inmóvil, más bien mirando a un punto detrás de ella. Haciendo caso omiso de aquel detalle, continuó su pequeña carrera.

Sin embargo, no tardó en notar que algo iba mal con sus piernas. Mirando lo que tenía delante, descubrió una depresión en el terreno con la que tendría que tener cuidado si no quería tener un accidente. Midiéndola con la mirada, estimó que podría fácilmente saltarla, y así lo decidió, de manera que cuando se acercó al borde, ordenó a sus piernas, que incluso ella era apenas capaz de seguir, parar e impulsarla por encima del hoyo.

Por desgracia, sus piernas hicieron caso omiso de su deseo y tropezó, precipitándose hacia Mousse y las cazuelas a pasos inestables, e incapaz de recuperar su equilibrio.

Todo esto, sin embargo, ocurrió en apenas unos instantes para el resto del grupo, que vio como, tras unos momentos con los ojos cerrados, Shampoo se convirtió en un borrón de color, al cuál tan sólo Ranma y Cologne pudieron seguir, y al poco apareció trastabillando a toda velocidad en dirección a Mousse.

—¡Mousse, cuidado! —advirtió Kaiko.

El amazona poco pudo hacer además de recibir a la guerrera de manera que no cayeran encima del fuego, lo que resultó en Mousse encima de Shampoo con sus rostros muy cerca y sus corazones latiendo tan fuerte que parecía que intentaban salírseles de los pechos.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó sin aliento el chico de gafas, todavía preguntándose de dónde demonios había aparecido la chica.

—Yo… estar bien… —respondió en voz baja Shampoo, tratando de controlar el ritmo de su corazón, que al revés de lo que debería haber sucedido, latía cada vez más rápido y más fuerte.

—Ya poder… levantarte, Mousse —le informó después de que el amazona se hubiera mantenido en la misma posición un tiempo que, para ella, había sido eterno.

—¡Sí! ¡Claro! —de un ágil movimiento, el chico se puso en pie y extendió la mano para ayudar a la joven, que aceptó gustosa.

—¿Qué ha pasao? —preguntó Ranma mientras todos se iban acercando a los dos jóvenes—Un momento ibas a toa leche, y al siguiente vas dando tumbos.

—Haber habido… algo raro.

—Explícate bisnieta —ordenó Cologne.

—Sí. Es como… si hubiera… perdido el control de las… mis piernas —explicó con dificultad la joven de pelo lavanda al resto.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, Cologne volvió a hablar, esta vez con un tono de "¡Aiyaa!", pero distinguido.

—Er… Ahora que lo pienso, se me había olvidado enseñarte la otra parte del entrenamiento.

En aquel momento, tan sólo el canto de los ignorantes pájaros y el burbujeo de las cacerolas enturbiaron el pesado silencio que se instaló en la escena.

THOWMP.

—Vieja, empieza a chochear… —le dijo Ranma con el entrecejo fruncido mientras, como todos menos Perfume, se ponía de nuevo en pie, tras haberse caído de espaldas ante… la absurdez del asunto.

—¡No serás tú quién me diga que estoy perdiendo facultades, jovencito! —respondió la amazona bastante acalorada.

—Estás perdiendo facultades, Cologne-chan —afirmó una voz conocida justo detrás de ella.

Sin perder un segundo, la Anciana Amazona lanzó un potente latigazo con su bastón que no impactó en otra cosa que en el suelo, creando varias rajas en la superficie debido a la enorme presión que había ejercido.

—¡Maldito viejo verde! ¡Ven aquí, Happy, para que te pueda partir el cráneo como es debido! —gritó al aire.

Tras unos momentos, un borrón negro saltó de entre los arbustos y terminó su viaje a unos pocos pasos de Cologne. Allí, de la misma altura que la arrugada amazona y con aún más arrugas en su malvado y, como siempre, pervertido rostro, se encontraba Happôsai, el terrible creador del estilo Todo Vale.

—Tú siempre tan impetuosa, Cologne-chan.

—¿A qué demonios has venido aquí, viejo verde? —intervino Ranma dando un paso hacia los dos ancianos. Todo el mundo se había echado para atrás cuando Cologne había utilizado su bastón.

—¿Acaso no puede un maestro ir a buscar a su alumno para saber dónde está y qué está haciendo? —preguntó el viejo maestro con tono apenado y los ojos atestados de lágrimas.

—Es decir, que has estado robando ropa interior y has tenido que huir al bosque por alguna razón —tradujo Akane con el tono de aquel que sabe que no se equivoca.

—¡Yo no robo! —protestó Happôsai—Tan sólo salvo a esas preciosidades de un cruel destino…

—¡Eso a mí me da igual! —le cortó Cologne totalmente fuera de sus casillas—Quiero que te marches de aquí inmediatamente.

—¿Y eso por qué? —preguntó desafiante.

—Estoy entrenando a estos chicos, y como…

Pero el viejo pervertido ya no escuchaba. Hasta entonces, él no había fijado su atención en las dos nuevas chicas que acompañaban a sus viejos conocidos. En cuanto posó sus ojos, sin embargo, en Perfume, y en el generoso escote de su traje, sus instintos tomaron el control y saltó, al grito de "¡Una diosa!", en dirección a sus senos.

Pero, la amazona no era tan fácilmente alcanzable y, con un rápido movimiento, frenó en seco al abuelo de un puñetazo, al que siguió una patada que le mandó a volar a suficiente distancia como para olvidarse de él un buen rato, lo que calmó tanto a Cologne como a todos los demás. Cuando la estela que despedía el viejo en su vuelo desapareció, la anciana continuó.

—Bueno, como iba diciendo, tienes que entrenar, además de tu velocidad, tus reflejos, bisnieta —explicó Cologne dirigiéndose a Shampoo.

La joven guerrera asintió en señal de entendimiento y su bisabuela se dispuso a continuar.

—¿Y eso por qué? —preguntó Kaiko con una expresión de confusión en su rostro.

—Es muy sencillo —se adelantó Ranma a responder—. Aunque parezca extraño, puede llegar un momento en el que vayas más rápido de lo que tú mismo puedes seguir.

—Eso sólo puede ocurrir si trabajas muchísimo la velocidad —intervino Cologne—. Cuando tal cosa ocurre, se suele decir que se ha superado "la barrera muscular de velocidad".

—A partir de entonces, y aunque resulte ilógico, parece ser que une puede seguir aumentando su velocidad a base de entrenamiento hasta un punto muy alto, que nadie sabe cuál es todavía —continuó explicando el chico de la coleta.

—El problema —suplió Mousse—, es pasar esa barrera.

—Así es —coincidió Cologne—. Y eso es exactamente lo que ha hecho Shampoo. Ahora el problema no es tanto aumentar su velocidad, sino conseguir que su cerebro se mantenga al mismo nivel.

—Ya entiendo… Es algo así como que, a partir de ahora, lo que le va a costar es mejorar su velocidad mental, no tanto la física —resumió Kaiko admirada.

—Así es —confirmó Mousse con una sonrisa.

—Pues bien, después de almorzar empezaremos con esa otra parte también —terminó Cologne.

* * *

Efectivamente, después de haber dado buena cuenta del arroz, las algas y el resto de alimentos que formaban un buen desayuno japonés, el grupo se dirigió al lodazal termal que tanto juego les había dado hasta entonces.

Al poco, Ranma y Mousse volvieron a sumergirse con energía y concentración renovadas en sendos nuevos, para ellos, volúmenes, mientras Perfume ejecutaba ejercicios al azar de entre su variado repertorio, saltando de aquí para allá en un lucha sin fin contra una horda de enemigos invisibles. Akane y Kaiko esperaban, equilibradas encima del enorme tronco, tensas a que Cologne reanudara su entrenamiento particular, probando por momentos nuevas posturas para conseguir un equilibrio óptimo.

Y, al borde del lodazal, Cologne le explicaba a su bisnieta en qué consistía el ejercicio.

—Es sencillo —comenzó—. Como ves, del barro salen burbujas de aire, y la mayoría, al llegar a la superficie, perduran unos segundos antes de explotar —hizo una pausa, Shampoo asintió, y continuó—. Se trata de que seas tú quién las haga explotar. Así, tendrás que estar atenta para descubrir donde sale una y rápida en explotarla.

—Así, mejorar velocidad y… reflejos al mismo tiempo¿no, bisabuela?

—Muy aguda, bisnieta —le alabó Cologne.

Con una sonrisa en la cara, Shampoo se despojó de su ropa y se internó en el barro hasta que solamente su cabeza y sus hombros quedaron visibles. Hizo emerger sus brazos del viscoso barro y observó la superficie marrón en busca de las preciadas burbujas.

Sin embargo, pronto se dio cuenta de que muy pocas eran las burbujas que aparecían, y creía saber el porqué. El día anterior, desde que Ranma bajó unos grados la temperatura del viscoso elemento, el número de burbujitas que salían había bajado, y aunque entonces no le había dado mucha importancia, en aquel momento reconoció que necesitaba unos grados más en aquel sitio.

—Air… ¡Ranma! —gritó Shampoo desde su posición casi en medio del lago de barro.

—¿Sí? —respondió Ranma, girándose hasta la dirección de donde venía la voz, pero sin despegar su mirada de las amarillas páginas que leía.

—¿Po… Puedes subir la tem… tempa… calor de esto? —preguntó mientras señalaba la superficie del lago.

—De acuerdo —respondió distraídamente Ranma. Aún así, se arrodilló a la orilla y, tras unos segundos con el brazo en el barro, Shampoo notó la temperatura subir un poco, acercándose a la que recordaba de antes de que el chico hiciera el proceso contrario.

—Gracias Ranma.

—No ha sido nada —respondió, y se sentó donde había estado para continuar la lectura.

Shampoo se dedicó, finalmente, a mejorar sus reflejos, a lo que hubo de dedicar su entera atención, lo que la impidió pensar en la ya no tan extraña sensación que su piel le trasmitía desde donde Mousse la había agarrado para que no cayera al fuego.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Akane y Kaiko se mantenían a duras penas encima del tronco.

—No está mal, no está mal… —aprobó Cologne mientras comprobaba que, aunque aumentara más la amplitud del movimiento del madero, las dos chicas seguían de pie. Le llamó la atención el hecho de que la novia de Mousse, como la llamaba para sus adentros, tenía los ojos cerrados.

De un tremendo golpetazo, dio la vuelta completamente al madero, obligando a las chicas a saltar y practicar el aterrizaje, tal y como hiciera varias veces el día anterior, siendo los resultados un poco mejores.

—Veo que habéis mejorado vuestro equilibrio… Si queréis conservarlo tan agudo, tendréis que ponerlo a prueba constantemente —les informó la Anciana con una sonrisa.

Akane murmuró algo como "¡Por la dichosa valla todo el rato!" en tono de resignación, aunque Cologne si lo oyó no mostró signos de ello, ya que continuó hablando como si nada.

—Entonces, la siguiente parte es velocidad y colocación. Poneos otra vez encima del tronco —las dos chicas obedecieron—. De acuerdo, ahora, ¡luchad!

Las dos jóvenes se miraron un segundo, se encogieron de hombros, y exclamaron: —¿Cómo?—

—¿No me prometisteis que seguiríais mis órdenes sin cuestionarlas? —preguntó bastante enfadada Cologne.

—Err…

—¿No dijisteis que queríais ser las mejores costase lo que os costase? —prosiguió la amazona echando chispas por los ojos.

—En realidad…

—Entonces, ¿porqué no mantenéis vuestra promesa y trabajáis como es debido? —terminó casi a voz de grito.

—Nosotras no prometimos nada, Anciana Cologne —respondieron, muy bajito, las dos chicas, que se habían ido agazapando según avanzaba la perorata de la amazona de tan imponente que se había puesto.

Haciendo memoria un momento, la matriarca se dio cuenta de que efectivamente. las dos chicas nada habían prometido, que a diferencia del resto de las veces, había sido ella la que se había ofrecido a entrenar a las chicas, al contrario de lo que siempre había ocurrido en el Nujiezu, donde las más jóvenes había acudido, a veces en masa, a ella para que las entrenara, a lo cual siempre se había negado, pues no tenía más derecho ni obligación que entrenar a sus sucesoras. Sus dotes de entrenamiento, desde entonces, no habían estado todo lo valoradas que ella sentía necesario. De eso se dio cuenta entonces, y pensó, que tal vez, más que por intentar asegurar de alguna manera su plan, o por compasión hacia las dos mujeres, fue por esa falta de reconocimiento, un poco egoísta y bastante tonta dada la situación que debía enfrentar, por lo que decidió enseñar a Akane y Kaiko un poco de las artes marciales que su pueblo había legado y mantenido durante tanto tiempo.

Tal vez tonta, tal vez egoísta. Pero para ella, demasiado importante como para ser olvidada.

—Es… cierto. Vosotras no acudisteis a mi —respondió, por fin, la pequeña mujer, agachando la cabeza.

—No se ponga así, Cologne-san —Akane dio un paso hacia adelante, y Cologne alzó nuevamente la vista.

—Por mucho que me cueste reconocerlo, Akane tiene razón —continuó Kaiko, ganándose la atención de las dos—. Mire, ni usted ni su bisa-bisa-lo-que-sea me caen muy bien. Para nada apruebo lo que hacen con los hombres en su cultura, y también pienso como Akane que no pueden ir tan de pasotas por el mundo. Sin embargo, es innegable que todo ello les ha dado buenos frutos —y se pasó una mano por el hombro, inconscientemente recordando los golpes que había recibido el día anterior—, y uno de ellos es el hecho de su increíble fortaleza tanto física como mental. Mousse… y cualquiera de vosotras habéis resistido más que ningún pueblo del mundo o de la Historia. Los judíos, los hebreos, los gitanos… Ninguno ha estado nunca tan cerca de la extinción y se han mantenido tan firmes o autosuficientes. Por todo ello, supongo que debería mantenerse orgullosa y, aunque ya se le olviden las cosas…

Pero la joven rubia no pudo terminar porque un bastonazo en el cráneo se lo impidió. Al levantar la mirada, aún con un ojo cerrado por el dolor, vio que Cologne volvía a estar enteramente derecha y con chispas en los ojos, irradiando ese aura suya tan característica mezcla de sabiduría, letalidad, y misterio.

—¿Qué es eso de que se me olvidan las cosas, kôhai(1)?

—Nada, nada —respondió la chica. Curiosamente, no parecía enfadada por el golpe.

De hecho, sonreía.

* * *

Por fin, la media mañana había llegado, convenciendo a la Anciana Amazona de dar un descanso a sus cinco pupilos, número que parecía no dejar de aumentar según pasaba el tiempo. A ese ritmo, comentó divertida cuando volvían todos al campamento, no tardaría en abrir una escuela, pues le sería aún más rentable que el café.

—Pues no quiero ni imaginar como nos harías trabajar en una sala de entrenamiento —respondió Ranma, que andaba detrás de la anciana con los hombros caídos y paso lento, fruto del cansancio.

Si las miradas pudieran matar, Ranma hubiera caído fulminado.

Después de aquello, nadie dijo nada más sobre el comentario de Cologne.

Poco más tarde, el grupo al completo llegaba a sus tiendas, y poco tardaron los cocineros en ponerse manos a la obra en la creación del siguiente delicioso manjar mientras el resto iban de aquí para allá en sus pequeñas ocupaciones. Ranma, sin embargo, tan sólo se dedicaba a mirar, más con el estómago que con los ojos, como los platos iban tomando forma sobre el chispeante fuego de cocina. Kaiko, que aquella vez no cocinó y se encontraba sentada en una roca escuchando música con los cascos conectados a su discman y tatareando alguna tonadilla de vez en cuando, hizo notar el enorme parecido del joven Saotome con un oso panda al que estuvieran a punto de darle su ración de bambú.

—¡Saotome… —empezó Mousse, haciendo grandes esfuerzos por no soltar una carcajada.

—…ser como… —continuó Shampoo, tapándose la boca para no reírse.

—…un enorme y… —siguió Cologne, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—…vago panda! —terminó, apenas conteniéndose de reír, Akane.

—¡JAAAAAAAAA… —explotaron todos al mismo tiempo un segundo después.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué he dicho? —preguntó, intentando hacerse oír por encima de las carcajadas, Kaiko.

—…JAJAJAJA…

Ranma, gruñendo, le respondió enfadado: —Pos has dicho algo que no tiene ni pizca de gracia. ¡Yo, parecerme a ese viejo idiota! ¡Ni pensarlo! ¡Nunca! Y vosotros, dejad de reíros.

—…Ja… Jaja… —las risas fueron, poco a poco, muriendo, siendo reemplazadas por miradas divertidas en dirección al irritado Ranma y algún que otro comentario del tipo "¡Hacia mucho que no me reía tanto!" o "¡Qué bueno! ¡Qué bueno!".

Acercándose sigilosamente a Mousse, y sin dejar de mirar a Ranma ni un segundo, Kaiko empezó una conversación entre murmullos con el joven chico chino.

—¿Puedes decirme tú a qué ha venido eso?

—¿Las carcajadas? —preguntó Mousse también en bajo mientras se mantenía atento a la cazuela que tenía en frente, donde burbujeaba lentamente un líquido que bien podría ser algún tipo de sopa.

—No, quiero que me expliques el porqué de la vida, no te digo…

—Pues en el libro que estoy leyendo hay unas teorías sobre eso de lo más curiosas…

—¡El por qué os habéis reído! —le cortó irritada la rubia.

—¡Ah! Eso es porque… Bueno, recuerdas lo que te conté hace unas semanas… Mi vida y eso… —el recuerdo de aquel momento estaba demasiado fresco en la mente de ambos jóvenes como para olvidarlo fácilmente, así que Kaiko asintió, animándole a seguir—¿Recuerdas lo que te conté de Ranma, su padre, y su desafortunada parada por el pueblo? —una vez más, Kaiko asintió—Al parecer no te acuerdas de todo —la joven jefa puso cara de extrañeza ante el comentario, y entonces Mousse continuó—. Genma, el padre de Ranma, se convierte en panda.

La sorpresa se adueñó entonces del rostro de la joven.

—Además —prosiguió Mousse—, Saotome no se lleva muy bien con su padre por razones que desconozco. De hecho, se llevan a matar, si lo pienso bien… Por lo poco que he oído, Saotome Genma no es exactamente… tu padre modelo. Así que…

—Odia que lo comparen con él —terminó Kaiko, dirigiendo su mirada a donde el joven Saotome estaba sentado—. Pero no recuerdo que me hubieras dicho que su padre tenía una maldición como la tuya.

—Pues no sé… —Mousse trató de recordar la terapéutica conversación, o más bien, relato que le hizo a Kaiko de su vida y que tanto les había unido. Mientras buscaba entre sus recuerdos, se dio cuenta de que él también quería oír la misma historia pero por parte de la joven rubia, cosa que le comunicó mientras hacía esfuerzos por recordar, los ojos cerrados y las manos en las sienes.

—Oh, en realidad, no hay mucho que contar —respondió tratando de esconder el nerviosismo que de repente se había adueñado de ella. Sin embargo, Mousse se colocó la máscara de "hasta que no me lo cuentes no voy a parar", y Kaiko tuvo que ceder—. Bueno… pues, el hecho es que yo no soy de Tokio, yo soy de Kyoto. Mis padres, para cuando yo nací, tenían allí un único restaurante, comparado con los no-sé-cuántos que poseen ahora. El que regento hoy en día lo compraron, de hecho, poco después de que yo naciera. Fue su primera incursión fuera de Kyoto, y ahora me lo han dejado a mí.

Miró a Mousse con intención de reprocharle el hecho de que no estaría mirando y así tener una excusa que la permitiese salir de aquella situación, pero el joven de gafas tenía toda la atención que podía poner sin desatender la comida puesta en ella, así que, con un suspiro, se preparó para relatar más de su vida.

—Bueno, estudié en el Instituto San Linku del distrito doce de la ciudad, el Imaginaru-ku que es donde vivíamos. Además, el instituto quedaba muy cerca de casa, y recuerdo que por ello siempre me levantaba muy tarde, casi nunca llegando a tiempo a las clases. ¡Mis profesores nunca entendieron el hecho de que siempre llegara tarde cuando vivía a tiro de piedra del instituto! Ah… Recuerdo también mis primeras peleas en el recreo del instituto… Ahora que las veo con perspectiva, todas y cada una de ellas fueron de lo más estúpidas. ¡La una más tonta que la anterior!

Ambos jóvenes rieron alegremente ante aquel comentario y Kaiko se animó a continuar.

—Mis padres vieron que lo mejor era redirigir mi energía a algo más productivo, y pronto me metieron en una de las escuelas de artes marciales más duras de la ciudad. De aquella época… bueno, aquel sitio no fue nada amable conmigo. A la gente no le caía bien, con eso de ser rubia y parecer tan occidental…

La chica había bajado la mirada, no queriendo recibir la mirada de sorpresa que, ella pensaba, Mousse la estaría dando en aquel momento. Sin embargo, el joven chino no mostraba tal cosa, guardándose la sorpresa para sí, pues sabía que resultaba molesto. No dejó, sin embargo, de observarla, aunque fuera brevemente, intensamente, con el fin de buscar esos rasgos "occidentales" de los que ella hablaba. Finalmente, sí que pudo distinguir que sus ojos eran significativamente menos rasgados. Pero, aparte de eso, su altura, ligeramente mayor a la media, y su pelo rubio dorado, le era imposible de distinguir sus orígenes. Para él, pensó divertido, todos los japoneses parecían iguales.

—Si no quieres decir nada más… —comenzó Mousse, sólo para ser silenciado por el fino dedo índice de la chica.

—No pasa nada —dijo. Suspiró una vez, como para prepararse para algo que conllevaba mucho esfuerzo, y continuó—. El hecho es que aquella experiencia, de la que no salí por pura cabezonería, pues podría habérselo dicho a mis padres en cualquier momento, me hizo madurar increíblemente. Como efecto secundario, consiguió que me concentrase tanto en mi entrenamiento, que me convertí en la mejor de mi generación. Pasaba horas y horas entrenando, repitiendo los mismos ejercicios una y otra vez hasta que pasaban a ser tan naturales como el comer o el dormir.

Soltó el aire que no sabía que estaba aguantando, y prosiguió su relato.

—Por suerte, aquello no duró lo suficiente como para convertirme en una loca por las artes marciales —ante aquello, Mousse puso cara de ofendido, aunque la risa que no consiguió esconder arruinó todo el efecto—, sí, no como vosotros, y, tras ver lo que me había pasado, mis padres se sintieron muy mal —la sonrisa se escapó de sus caras nuevamente—. Intentaron, no sé, "desmadurizarme", no sé, como lo quieras decir. Yo… traté de hacer lo que querían, comportarme como querían, pero no dio resultado. Era demasiado antinatural, y tuvieron que desistir. Por aquel entonces, la cadena de restaurantes de mis padres había llegado muy lejos y, al mismo tiempo que me asignaban a la primera sucursal que abrieron aquí en Tokio, mi padre tenía que viajar a Estados Unidos a abrir allí su primer restaurante. Ciertamente, el tiempo ha pasado muy deprisa.

Tras aquella última afirmación, la pareja quedó en un amigable silencio decorado con el incesante crepitar del fuego y el relajante burbujeo del líquido que estaba siendo cocinado. Casi como si fuera a propósito, ninguno de los otros que les acompañaban en la acampada se acercó a ellos mientras se mantenían así.

Cuando Mousse empezó a moverse y buscar el resto de cacharros de cocina, señalando que la comida estaba a punto, ocurrió algo extraño.

Primero, el suelo debajo de ellos empezó a temblar, empezando como una ligera vibración hasta que la tierra parecía más un mar embravecido que el objeto duro e inmóvil que tenía que ser. Y entonces, a pocos metros de ellos, una gran explosión de tierra y polvo ocurrió de repente, asustando a todos los presentes, y especialmente a Kaiko y Mousse, el último de los cuales tuvo la buena idea de cubrir rápidamente la comida y tapar a la chica rubia con su enorme toga blanca.

Cuando por fin el polvo volvió a asentarse, el grupo encontró a un chico muy conocido por casi todos ellos. Con un atuendo donde el marrón y el amarillo eran la nota dominante junto al negro, una complexión que más parecía la de un ladrillo que la de una persona, una enorme mochila de viaje a la espalda y una inconfundible cinta amarillas con puntos negros para evitar que el sudor de su frente le molestase, Ryôga Hibiki apareció de su particular manera en el lugar de entrenamiento de los chicos de Nerima.

—Sólo falta que diga… —empezó Ranma en bajo.

—¿¡Dónde demonios estoy!? —gritó al cielo, lleno de frustración, el recién llegado.

—…eso.

—¿Eh? —con semejante ejercicio de lingüística y oratoria, Ryôga registró el hecho de que había oído a alguien y, al darse la vuelta, se encontró con el grupo al completo. Lo que no esperaba, tras verlos, era el grito que escuchó salir de los labios de una amazona muy alegre, pelo verde y mucho escote.

—¡Airen! —y Perfume procedió a darle un abrazo como sólo las amazonas sabían darlo.

Y, cómo no, Ryôga procedió a desmayarse como sólo él sabía.

* * *

Unos minutos después, Ryôga volvió a estar consciente, encontrándose dentro de una espaciosa tienda de campaña, aunque poco hubiera durado si no hubiera sido porque Cologne ordenó a Perfume que se apartara un poco y no se le echara encima.

—Queremos que vuelva a estar consciente, no mantenerlo dormido —fue, de boca de la anciana matriarca, lo primero que escuchó Ryôga.

—¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó el chico mientras se erguía, aún desorientado y sintiendo la conocida rigidez debajo de su nariz de la sangre reseca.

—Aquí, como para molestar… —respondió muy bajo y bastante molesta la amazona.

—¿Perdón?

—No, nada. Estamos en medio del bosque que hay al Este de Tokio…

—¡Oh, genial…!

—…y estamos aquí… esto… —en aquel momento, Cologne dudó. Conocía bastante bien al joven Hibiki, y como se enterara de que Ranma se estaba haciendo más fuerte, primero iría a comprobarlo, y luego, cuando le hubiera vencido, se embarcaría en algún viaje, o lo que es lo mismo, caminar sin ninguna dirección, en busca de un lugar donde entrenar o alguna técnica que le permitiese equipararse y sobrepasar a Ranma. Bueno, por alguna razón, ahora mismo la idea de tener al chico perdido en algún lugar recóndito de Japón, a pesar de que le molestase el hecho de que les hubiera encontrado justo entonces y justo allí, no le gustaba nada. Quería tener a todas las fuerzas disponibles, y la fuerza del chico, junto con su testarudez y resistencia nunca podría venir mal. Además, habiendo perdido el paradero de su enemigo, ya no había lugar seguro para todos los luchadores del planeta, así que lo último que podía hacer era mantener vivos a los que tenía a su alrededor, sobre todo si se trataba de unos adolescentes que tenían toda la vida por delante.

Así que, más valía mantener a Ryôga cerca, aún a costa de unas peleas que le traerían dolores de cabeza. Al fin y al cabo, ya estaba acostumbrada a los dolores de cabeza.

—…estamos aquí entrenando.

—¿¡Cómo!? ¿Y Ranma también? —preguntó rápidamente Ryôga, al tiempo que se limpiaba la sangre reseca.

—Pues sí…

Exactamente tal y como había predicho, el chico salió disparado en de la tienda. La Anciana ni siquiera se molestó en salir de la tienda, contentándose con escuchar los ruidos que venían de fuera.

—¡Ranma, te desafío a una lucha! —el grito de Ryôga atravesó la tela de la tienda de campaña hasta los oídos de Cologne.

—¡Cuando quieras, Ryôga!

—Puede que eso no sea una buena idea, Ryôga —la voz de Akane parecía contrariada.

—¿Por qué, Akane-san? No pasa nada, puedo vencerle. Mis últimos viajes me han hecho entrenar mucho —el chico realmente parecía confiado.

—Pero, realmente. Ranma ha entrenado mucho, y ahora puede hacer cosas increíbles…

—Gracias por preocuparte por mí, pero no pasa nada. Ranma, voy aaaAAHHH…

Al escuchar el grito de Ryôga, Cologne se dio cuenta de que tenía que salir, ya que, si no estaba equivocada, se encontraría…

…a Perfume echada sobre Ryôga utilizando sus armas de mujer para seducir al chico, que tardaría aproximadamente otros dos achuchones antes de quedarse inconsciente.

—¿Airen? ¿Airen? ¿Ryôga? —la pobre chica parecía que no sabía lo que había hecho.

Bueno, tal vez sólo un achuchón amazona.

* * *

Como la primera vez que el chico perdido había caído inconsciente, la comida se pospuso un poco más, provocando las iras del estómago de Ranma, que hizo notar su desagrado con la situación de hambruna que estaba sufriendo con fuertes rugidos, hasta que por fin, harta del ruido, Cologne consintió en que se empezara la comida, se dejó a Perfume a cargo del chico inconsciente después de hacerla prometer que no se echaría encima de él, al menos por el momento.

Así que, mientras los demás comían en aquella mesa plegable que Mousse había traído, Perfume esperaba pacientemente a que su caballero de reluciente armadura despertara de su sueño.

Viéndole ahí, dormido plácidamente, le recordaba aquellos pocos días que viajó con él. Ryôga Hibiki no se parecía a los chicos que había conocido en su vida. Era amable y educado, y siempre ponía por delante el bienestar de los que le importaban al suyo propio. Perfume había descubierto en Ryôga la personalidad, el corazón y el cuerpo que desde hacía tiempo había anhelado. Alguien que la viese como una guerrera, como una amazona orgullosa y luchadora, que es lo que era, pero también, como una mujer que quería ser comprendida y amada, como una mujer que se sentía marchitar por dentro y necesitaba probar que no lo estaba.

Y ahí estaba él, fuerte como un toro, robusto como un oso y resistente como el granito, pero frágil por dentro como el cristal, atento y cariñoso como el mejor compañero y divertidamente despistadillo. Por supuesto, Ryôga no podía estar manchado por la maldición de Jusenkyô. No mostraba esa arrogancia que mostraban los inútiles esos, ni tampoco su corazón se enfriaba al acercarse a él como le pasaba cuando se aproximaba uno de ellos, sino todo lo contrario, se llenaba de calor, batía contra su pecho intentando remontar el vuelo y dándola fuerzas para cualquier cosa. Estaba claro que Ryôga Hibiki era perfecto para ella, y que se darían el uno al otro lo que no habían tenido en toda su vida: amor verdadero y puro.

Por fin Perfume había encontrado a su hombre predestinado por la diosa.

* * *

Mientras Perfume se sentía de nuevo dichosa dentro de la tienda con sólo mirar la forma dormida del joven Hibiki, otro alma no se sentía tan despreocupada ahora que el chico de incisivos pronunciados había ido a aparecer en su lugar de entrenamiento.

—Akane —empezó Ranma a hablar en susurros—, esto… hay algo que tengo que contarte.

—Adelante, Ranma.

—Verás… —mirando a los lados, Ranma vio que Mousse y Kaiko estaban a su lado, tratando de escuchar disimuladamente y fallando estrepitosamente. Subiendo la voz, continuó hablando—Mejor nos vamos a un sitio donde no nos puedan escuchar.

Aunque Akane se sentía un poco confundida, aceptó el levantarse y seguir a su prometido, el cuál se dirigió al río resueltamente. Cuando llegaron a la pequeña corriente de agua, la pareja se sentó en una roca que sobresalía casi un metro por encima de la superficie del agua, y retomaron la conversación.

—Verás, ahora que Ryôga ha venido…

—Es genial¿verdad? —le interrumpió la chica—Con lo majo que es Ryôga-kun, ahora podréis practicar con alguien más. Estoy segura de que si se lo pedís, él os ayudará en todo lo que pueda. Aunque, espero que haya entrenado mucho en sus viajes, porque si no…

—Akane… —dijo Ranma, ganándose nuevamente la atención de su prometida—Eso ahora mismo no es lo importante. Lo que importa es que hay una cosa sobre Ryôga que no te he dicho.

La cara de Akane reflejó la confusión y la curiosidad que bullían en su interior, y Ranma, que empezaba a sentir los primeros remordimientos por haber empezado aquella conversación, no tuvo otro remedio que seguir.

—Akane… —repitió Ranma—Ryôga… bueno, verás… tal vez no te lo creas… es difícil de entender… ¡Demonios, incluso a mí se me escapa como diantres sucedió!

—¿Puedes ir al grano, Ranma? —preguntó Akane con tono aburrido.

—Sí, sí. Tal vez comprendas un par de cosas después de lo que te voy a decir, y es importante que recuerdes que Ryôga es un buen tipo, al fin y al cabo.

—¿Qué estoy diciendo? —pensó Ranma en aquel instante—Parece como si me estuviera preparando para decirla que Ryôga se convierte en cerdito. No, no, no, yo no le digo nada de eso. Si hemos conseguido pasar todo este tiempo sin que se enterara, no seré yo quién se lo cuente. Si algún día se lo dice… Pos mejor para mí, y mejor para él. A ver, concéntrate y dile lo que tienes que decirla.

—Ranma, ¿vas a soltar de una vez lo que tengas que decir?

—Sí, sí, ya voy. A Ryôga… él tiene unos sentimientos… más fuertes que la amistad…hacia…

—Hacia… ¿mí? —Akane no podía sentirse más confusa, tal y como mostraba su expresión de total desconcierto e incredulidad.

En aquel momento se hizo un sonoro silencio no sólo entre los dos, sino en todo el bosque. Los árboles, los pájaros, las nubes… todo el bosque esperaba aguantando la respiración como Ranma las siguientes palabras que salieran por la boca de la menor de las Tendô, palabras que mostrarían los sentimientos de la joven hacia el chico eternamente perdido.

—Pero yo… yo no. Nunca le he… ¿visto así? Nunca, vamos…

Y mientras Akane continuaba murmurando y hablando sin parar en susurros, Ranma sintió como un enorme peso se le quitaba de encima, permitiéndole volar hasta el séptimo cielo y volver, una vez más, a su cuerpo a tiempo para seguir observando y escuchando como su prometida, y ahora más prometida que nunca, seguía murmullando tesis y antitesis sobre qué había considerado a Ryôga desde que le conoció.

—…que yo nunca le consideré de esa manera. Aunque no sería porque no era amable, cuidadoso, atento, inteligente, racional, amistoso…

Ranma empezó a mosquearse.

—…bueno, en general, buena persona, aunque un poco despistado, aunque eso no lo hacía sino más divertido…

Ranma se mosqueó bastante.

—…además de que siempre me hacía regalos cuando volvía de sus viajes, aunque claro, ahora tiene más sentido…

Y Ranma, por fin, explotó.

—¡Pero bueno! ¡Oye, parece que sólo tuvieras ojos para ese cabezadura idiota! ¿Es qué yo no he hecho nada? —Ranma estaba realmente indignado. Acaso no se daba cuenta de cuantas veces la había salvado de este o aquel peligro. Parecía como si no se lo fuera a agradecer nunca. Y eso le estaba cansando mucho.

Akane vio la expresión de total y absoluta indignación que llevaba Ranma y en ella, un pequeño rastro de tristeza y dolor por el hecho de que solamente reconociese como algo digno de mención lo que hiciesen los demás, y no lo que él hacía.

—Estás equivocado, Ranma —pensó Akane—. Una vez más, te equivocas de pleno. Lo que tú haces es lo único que me importa de verdad. Para mí, el resto del mundo no existe.

—Ranma —dijo—, ya que estamos de confesiones… Sabes que estoy enamorada de ti —ante aquello, la expresión del chico se alegró un poco—, y eres tú lo único que me importa. Lo demás, me da igual.

Un beso, largo, suave y lleno de amor por fin confeso, cerró el tema de discusión. Al separarse se miraron divertidos, maravillados por las sensaciones que recorrían sus cuerpos, sonrientes sin saber exactamente porqué, uniendo sus manos como un puente que les unía en la distancia que no era mayor que unos centímetros, y aún así, demasiado grande como para no ser extinguida mediante unas manos unidas.

En unos minutos, sin embargo, volvió a fruncir el cejo el heredero de la escuela Todo Vale. Fue entonces Akane quién animó al chico a hablar.

—Verás —empezó otra vez Ranma—, te he dicho lo de Ryôga porque, ahora que ha venido, y como nosotros… nosotros…

—¿Somos, por fin, pareja formal? —suplió Akane con una facilidad que asombro a Ranma, el cuál todavía no se acostumbraba a expresar su nuevo estatus.

—Sí, eso. Me preocupa que Ryôga nos vea haciendo… haciendo cosas de novios. Ya sabes que en lo emocional… —terminó Ranma, intentando referirse a la terrible pelea que tuvo con Ryôga cuando éste aprendió el "Rugido del León Asesino".

—Sí, tienes toda la razón —mientras a Akane se le vino a la mente las pocas veces en las que Ryôga le había entregado flores, ocasiones en las que salía disparado rojo como un tomate nada más dárselas, y que ahora cobraban un nuevo significado—. Es bastante débil.

A Ranma el "Rugido del León Asesino" no le pareció nada débil, pero decidió no comentar nada en pos de llegar al tema que le interesaba.

—Sí, bueno. Por eso, creo que deberíamos, no sé, disimular un poco mientras esté por aquí.

—¿Disimular? ¿Más?

—Sí…

—Bueno —respondió Akane tras un momento de silencio—, si no hay otra opción.

Ranma le hizo un gesto indicando que él no creía que hubiese ninguna otra manera, y que a él tampoco le gustaba la idea.

—Mira —empezó cuando se levantaron y se encaminaron de nuevo hacia el campamento—. Cuando volvamos, podemos… no sé, salir a cenar… como en una… una…

—¿Cita?

—Sí, eso mismo.

—De acuerdo —aceptó con una sonrisa Akane—. Y por cierto, a ver si te quitamos esa manía de no poder decir una frase con "novios" o "cita" o "amor" de un tirón. Estoy empezando a cansarme de oírte tartamudear…

* * *

Aquella tarde, todo el grupo excepto Perfume y Ryôga, estuvo entrenando en la zona del lodazal. El chico perdido y la amazona de pelo del color de la hierba se quedaron en la tienda, hablando sobre lo que les había pasado desde la última vez que se habían visto, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo pasó con Perfume escuchando ávidamente el relato de los interminables viajes del chico, asombrándose de que, por las descripciones que daba de los lugares que había visitado, el chico había viajado de punta a punta de la isla de Honshû(2) en apenas una semana, confirmando la teoría que ya formuló cuando lo conoció por primera vez de que su sentido de la orientación, y su forma de viajar en general, no podían ser naturales.

Ni se dieron cuenta de que la noche se les echaba encima y, cuando el resto del grupo volvió cansado y hambriento y Cologne se acercó a su tienda, abriendo la puerta de la tienda donde estaban, quedaron sorprendidos al comprobar que la luz del sol escapaba naranja entre los árboles de la oscuridad que se cernía sobre todas las cosas, tan sólo rechazada, y sólo en parte, por la luz blanquecina de la Luna, la cuál colgaba cerca del horizonte, de manera que se extendía magnífica en una posición visible incluso para ellos, que estaban en medio del bosque.

Mientras el resto se dispuso a esperar, o a cocinar en el caso de unos pocos, la cena, Mousse, que aquella noche no tenía ni ganas ni fuerzas para cocinar, pues había empezado unos extenuantes primeros ejercicios de movilización de su energía vital, se dirigió a un minúsculo claro que se encontraba a unos cincuenta metros al sur del emplazamiento de las tiendas. Era un lugar donde un enorme árbol ya muerto, partido en dos casi hasta la raíz por alguna fuerza de la naturaleza, había acabado convirtiéndose por el paso del tiempo en una especia de enorme hamaca de madera que permitía mirar a través de sus ramas sin hojas hasta llegar al aterciopelado cielo nocturno. Mousse se congratuló una vez más cuando se tumbó en el árbol por el descubrimiento del sereno lugar el día anterior mientras buscaba madera.

—¿Cuántas veces he estado aquí? —se preguntó mentalmente—¿Una? ¿Dos? No lo sé, pero ya me he enamorado de este lugar.

De fondo se oían las voces que venían del campamento, al tiempo que se iban sumando los sonidos nocturnos del bosque: los insectos, los pequeños mamíferos, las rapaces, como un búho marronáceo que acababa de pasarle por delante, el suavísimo, casi inaudible, murmullo de la corriente de agua que tanto habían utilizado… Todo en ese bosque, no podía evitarlo, le recordaba al pueblo que le vio nacer.

—¿Mousse? —la voz casi infantil de Shampoo recorrió el claro, sorprendiendo al amazona que pensaba que iba a estar sólo.

—¿Shampoo? ¿Qué haces aquí? —inquirió Mousse en la dirección de donde había salido la voz de la amazona.

Shampoo apareció de entre los árboles. Su andar era lento y en su rostro se reflejaba el enorme cansancio que, como los otros dos estudiantes de las escuelas legendarias, atenazaba cada músculo de sus cuerpos. Se sentó pesadamente al lado de Mousse, y luego, se echó como él de manera que quedó mirando también al cielo.

—_Has encontrado un bonito lugar, Mu-Tzu _—comentó la chica en su lengua materna.

—_Sí… Es perfecto para pasar el tiempo y pensar un poco _—respondió—_. ¿Cómo es que no estás cocinando?_

—_¡Hey! Yo también me tomé el día libre, ya ves_ —contestó Shampoo con una sonrisa.

—_De acuerdo, de acuerdo…_

—_Oye Mu-Tzu _—empezó la chica con un tono más serio, consiguiendo que Mousse girase la cabeza para observarla—_, todo esto: el bosque, el entrenamiento, el riachuelo… ¿No te recuerda al pueblo?_

—_Cada segundo que pasamos aquí._

—_A mí también, Mu-Tzu… _—coincidió—_Recuerdo la guardería, la zona de entrenamiento, el tronco sagrado. Recuerdo mi casa, la tuya, la de Ol-hun… ¿Te acuerdas de aquellos pocos días en los que podíamos jugar todos juntos?_

—_Sí que lo recuerdo, sí…_

—_Nunca os lo dije, pero me llevaba unas broncas por escaparme del entrenamiento que no te lo puedes ni imaginar… _—Shampoo suspiró añorando aquellos momentos de su niñez—_No puedo creer el tiempo que ha…_

—_Xian-Pu _—le interrumpió el chico—_. Xian-Pu, es mejor… Pienso que es mejor que dejes que esos recuerdos descansen ya. Será mejor que dejemos descansar esas imágenes de nuestro pasado, porque es un pasado que jamás podremos revivir. Es mejor que nos centremos en aquello que tenemos delante, el futuro que nos espera aquí en Japón, y todo lo nuevo que trae consigo._

Shampoo le miró un poco sorprendida, y luego respondió: —_Sí, tienes toda la razón, Mu-Tzu. Centrarse en el futuro…_

—_Y… siento haberte interrumpido. Ha sido de mala educación._

Fue entonces cuando las miradas de ambos chicos se cruzaron, y Mousse vio en los ojos de la amazona de pelo lavanda aquello por lo que había luchado, aguantado, sobrevivido, por lo que había sido humillado e incluso hubiera matado, y por lo que se había hecho mejor persona a lo largo de los años.

—_Mu-Tzu… me gustaría compartir mi nuevo hogar contigo…_

La declaración de amor llegó tan silenciosa, tan suave, mecida por el viento que movía sus cabellos lavanda, por fin ardiente como por fin sus ojos de rubí llameantes al verle, su cara tan cerca de la suya, al contrario del Sol y de la Luna, el olor a sudor proveniente de los dos mezclado con sus alientos hacían una mezcla extraña, un afrodisíaco de la naturaleza que le atontaba y le mareaba, que le daba fuerzas para todo y que no le dejaba ver el mundo como era. Algo le pasaba, no podía, y quería alejarse, tener algo más de espacio, respirar un aire que no oliese a ella, que no fuese ella y donde no revoloteasen sus cabellos lavanda…

Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, Mousse consiguió erguirse y separarse una distancia prudencial de Shampoo. Sabía que algo estaba mal, que lo que ahí había no era amor, sino una necesidad desesperada y desesperante por encontrar consuelo tras una tragedia inconsolable, buscar el calor de una persona que fuera capaz de comprender el dolor y el enorme vacío que se sentía cuando una parte de tu vida, cuando tu infancia, desaparecía de la Historia y era borrada de los mapas. Claro estaba, él era el único que encajaba en la posición, y ni amazonas ni guerreras, ellas, como él, eran personas, personas que necesitaban ser reconfortadas y mimadas hasta el día en que por fin sus heridas estuvieran suficientemente cerradas como para poder soportar la presión de las memorias encerradas en el olvido obligado.

Su sueño, su razón para vivir estaba a unos centímetros de distancia, esperando ser alcanzado.

Y la tentación era demasiado grande.

—_¿Mu-Tzu? _—al ver que no respondía, Shampoo se lanzó una vez más suavemente hacia él para, esta vez, sí hacer contacto con sus labios.

No pudo ver la pareja como otra persona cuyos cabellos dorados reflejaban pálidamente la luz mortecina de la Luna se alejaba, entre sollozos incontrolables e hipados, de aquel lugar con un plato en las manos que, en su prisa por alejarse del claro, tiró sin remordimientos al suelo.

* * *

N.A:(1) Estudiante, aprendiz de un maestro al que se le llama sempai.

(2) Nombre de la isla más grande de las que forman Japón.

Hasta aquí ha llegado la cosa. Pensé que no iba a terminar nunca… Ahora, un par de cosas. Como un par de comentarios me mostraron, hago bien en hacer los capítulos siempre un poco más largos. Mi meta son unas 10000 palabras por capítulo, pero eso es otra cosa. Lo que quiero decir es que me encantaría que pusieran, aquellos que no estéis registrados o simplemente seáis un poco vagos, (como yo en ese aspecto :D), que si sois tan ambles de dejar un comentario, dejéis también el e-mail, de manera que pueda responder debidamente, y tal vez, sacar algo realmente provechoso de una buena crítica. Y es que, como se indica en las normas, ya no está permitido responder a los comentarios dentro de los capítulos. Por último, agradecer el apoyo a todo el mundo que me lo presta, leyendo, o leyendo y comentando.

Y por si alguien se lo preguntaba, y en términos generales, repito lo que hay puesto en mi perfil: No voy a abandonar ninguna historia. Lo siento por el que le moleste, pero no voy a cambiar de opinión. Hasta pronto.


	15. ¿ o el nombre de mi amor, o?

**Sayonara**** Amazonas**

* * *

Ni que no lo supieran ya. Los personajes de esta historia, exceptuando a Ti-er, Kaiko y Perfume (la cuál ya tiene un pasado bastante extenso en el mundo de los fanfics, aunque su personalidad será totalmente original) no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, señora mangaka. Por supuesto, este conjunto de palabras y signos de puntuación no está ordenado con ánimo de lucro. Así que, nada de denunciar, eh... _—Así—_ es chino y "asa" es el sonido de una TV, radio…

**

* * *

**

¿…el nombre de mi amor, o…?

La noche del lunes era cálida, húmeda y triste. Triste para una chica de cabellos dorados que trataba de controlar su respiración y borrar las huellas de las lágrimas que unos minutos atrás habían recorrido su cara, creando ríos de luz lunar, lechosa y fría, por su bella y sedosa tez. Ni el rojo de sus mejillas ni su desesperado frote eran capaces de disimular la marca salada de las lágrimas que sus ojos de rubí y esmeralda habían dejado escapar como si de pequeños diamantes se tratara.

Kaiko, que así se llamaba la chica en cuestión, trató una vez más de enjuagarse las lágrimas con el agua cristalina del riachuelo que corría no muy lejos del campamento donde ella y los demás dormían cuando llegaba el ocaso y el sol se retiraba a su descanso periódico, y sus huesos apenas podían aguantarla y sus músculos se quejaban a cada paso que daba. Por fin consiguió controlar sus hipados, así como hacer desaparecer hasta la última marca que las lágrimas habían dejado en su cara, y, lo más dignamente que pudo, se irguió y se dirigió hacia el campamento, dejando atrás el murmullo del agua mientras corría con tranquilidad por el riachuelo que le sirviese para ocultar su tristeza.

—Es lo normal —se dijo a sí misma—. Siempre te pasa lo mismo¿es qué no te das cuenta? Ya te han vuelto a robar el novio… Te duran menos que el agua en una cesta. Esa dichosa amazona… Akane tiene razón sobre ellas: son unas… unas frescas y unas pasotas de cuidado. Maldita sea. ¡Maldita, maldita y maldita sea mi mala suerte! Ahora que había encontrado a alguien con quién conectaba… Alguien… especial. Como yo, pero distinto… Pero tengo que ser fuerte. Es lo que Mousse siempre había querido, así que debo estar contenta por él, ya que esa arpía por fin se ha dado cuenta de lo que vale. Pero… ¡es una arpía! ¿Qué pasará cuando se canse de él? ¿Volverá a romperle el corazón? ¿Y qué debo hacer yo? No pienso seguir entrenando con esa vieja momia reseca. No. Ni quiero ni puedo. Sería demasiado para mí, verles juntos, sabiendo que esa fur…fresca de pelo morado, que a quién se le ocurre teñirse el pelo de ese color, que esa tipeja le utilizará y lo tirará como a un pañuelo de usar y tirar.

Asintió, tratando de guardar y recordar las conclusiones y propósitos que se había hecho, mientras andaba lentamente a través del espeso follaje que rodeaba el campamento donde estaba instalada. Atravesando la verde barrera, se encontró a los pocos componentes de la tribu Nujiezu que allí estaban, Cologne y Perfume, la primera atendiendo la comida y la segunda pegada al chico que salió al mediodía de la tierra llamado Ryôga, además de Ranma y Akane también cerca del fuego, el chico al parecer tratando de instruir a su prometida en algún tema de la cocina, pues se levantaba una y otra vez para señalar una de las cazuelas más pequeñas que estaba un poco apartada del resto.

Sin embargo, lo único que realmente vio Kaiko fue a las dos mujeres chinas, la una, antinaturalmente vieja, extinta como la tribu de la que se proclamaba jefa, siempre haciendo planes como los antiguos males de fábula o las brujas de cuento pero cien mil veces más letal, cubierta por un manto de amabilidad, senilidad y quejumbre, trazado con mentiras y remedado de malas artes, trabajando con otra agenda oculta de la que nada decía, pero que ella creía poder percibir en esta o aquella acción antes de la cuál la vieja miraba para uno y otro lado con ojos cansados pero sagaces, atenta a no ser descubierta, y la segunda, exuberante modelo de belleza antigua que había desechado las normas de conducta y la moralidad necesaria en una sociedad civilizada para dejar paso a la vida dominada y dominante por las armas de seducción que cada una poseía, envolviendo al pobre chico y tratando de camelarle con una atención que debía ser falsa, con unas miradas llenas de una devoción fingida, con una maestría que sólo podía conseguirse a través de años de mentiras y juegos, rompiendo la esperanza de incontables hombre y atravesando su corazón partido con unas últimas palabras, por fin verdaderas, crueles y el baile de sus caderas alejándose.

Se guardó, sin embargo, todo lo que sentía en su interior por la promesa que se había hecho de mantenerse igual para Mousse, tratando de recordar la despreocupación y comodidad que había ido sintiendo cerca de las amazonas hasta que unos minutos antes hubiera descubierto a Shampoo echándose encima de Mousse. Con la máscara firmemente colocada, Kaiko se dirigió, tras anunciarse y recibir los saludos de los congregados, hacía la cena que estaba siendo preparada, y se entretuvo cocinando, tratando de olvidar la tremenda herida que se abría otra vez en su alma, y en la que pequeños granos de sal parecían ir cayendo al tiempo que añadía los pequeños granos salados a la cazuela de la que se hizo cargo.

—Aunque lo intente —pensó Cologne mientras la chica de rubios cabellos se sentaba delante de una cazuela, y tras probar su contenido, añadía unos granos de sal—, no puede ocultármelo. ¿Qué demonios he hecho ahora para que vuelva a odiar a nuestro pueblo en esa enorme magnitud? Parece que ha llorado… Eso no puede ser señal de nada bueno. Los sentimientos de los jóvenes son tan volátiles… ¿Qué habrá pasado? No estoy segura, pero tengo que vigilar a esos dos chiquillos para que todo vaya bien. No quiero herir a mi bisnieta, pero dudo… dudo que lo que quería fuera lo mejor para todos. Mousse ya se ha encontrado novia, y está bien como está, por fin madurando hacia lo que tenía que haber sido ya tiempo atrás.

Pero por mucho que se devanaba los sesos, Cologne fue incapaz de sacar una razón por la que Kaiko había vuelto a esa actitud huraña hacia las Nujiezu, además del disgusto natural que les tenía por norma general. Reconoció que la manera que le había devuelto las ganas de enseñar durante ese bajón durante la mañana había parecido ser el paso adelante que necesitaban ambas partes, pero al parecer, no había sido sino una excepción en el trato que pensaba dispensarles mientras estuvieran conviviendo, cosa que apenaba y enojaba al mismo tiempo a la Matriarca, ya que había unas cuantas ceremonias amazonas que no pensaba permitir que se obviasen cuando la chica y Mousse decidieran casarse. Aunque eso era algo que estaba en un futuro incierto, y por tanto merecedoras de menos atención que el presente.

No se enteró, como el resto del grupo excepto Kaiko, cuando la pareja china apareció, una tras otro, a través de la barrera natural de arbustos haciendo el mínimo ruido y teniendo cuidado de no ser vistos. Rápidamente, se acercaron a las tiendas, parapetándose detrás de la más grande, tras lo cual Shampoo salió y se dirigió hacia el fuego bajo miradas furtivas y llenas de odio de Kaiko que no pudo apreciar, anunciándose al llegar a la altura del grupo. Y con la atención del grupo puesta en ella, Mousse dio un pequeño rodeo alrededor de las tiendas, apareciendo por el lado opuesto a Shampoo, de manera que nadie en el grupo pudo hacer ninguna conexión entre la llegada de la chica y del chico, con la excepción de la jefa del Takahashi's, que como se había prometido mantenerse callada, nada comentó.

Por tanto, la cena llegó y pasó sin nada más especial que las miradas ocultas de la joven chica de cabellos dorados enamorada, muy a pesar suyo, del chico chino que al mismo tiempo trataba de no pensar en lo que había pasado unos minutos antes, cuando por fin había alcanzado uno de sus sueños, el sueño que tenía pelo lavanda y había crecido con él.

—Bien —empezó de repente Cologne, poniéndose en pie y mirando a todos—, ahora que hemos terminado, recojamos y volvamos a casa.

—¿No podemos esperar a mañana? —preguntó Ranma, todavía dando buena cuenta de la comida del plato que Akane le había dado—Estamos muy cansados…

—Ya vamos con retraso —le cortó—. Se supone que íbamos a volver esta tarde. No quiero perder otra mañana más de trabajo, así que nos volvemos ahora.

Dado el tono con el que Cologne dijo lo último, a todo el mundo le quedó claro que no iba a cambiar de opinión, por lo que empezaron a recoger la mesa, las tiendas y todo lo que habían utilizado mientras habían estado en el bosque. En apenas media hora, cuando las agujas del reloj de Akane marcaban las diez, el único rastro que había de su campamento era el lugar donde había estado el fuego, entonces apagado, que les había dado luz y calor durante todo el fin de semana.

—¿Ya estamos todos? —preguntó Cologne al grupo de cansados jóvenes—¿Ya está todo? ¿Has atado bien a Ryôga, Perfume?

Efectivamente, Perfume, bajo recomendación de la Matriarca y también por idea propia, había atado su cintura a la del chico perdido con una cuerda, a modo de esposas gigantes. Por supuesto, tal cosa no había hecho ni pizca de gracia a Ryôga, que aunque sabía ya de sobre su pequeño "problema" en el tema de navegación, todavía no le sentaba nada bien que se lo recordasen, y menos cuando Ranma se había estado riendo tan fuerte como había podido mientras le habían atado, e incluso entonces, cuando estaban a punto de partir, continuaba riéndose a pesar de la mala cara que había puesto Akane y la creciente ira de Ryôga.

—¡Ranma, deja de reírte! —ordenó Ryôga hecho una furia.

—Ranma, haz el favor… —pidió Akane en tono de súplica casi a su oído.

Al escuchar a su prometida, Ranma se giró hacia ella y, durante un segundo, sus miradas se encontraron. Luego volvió a girarse y se quedó callado, parando sus carcajadas y poniéndose serio.

Ryôga no pudo salir de su asombro al ver a Ranma ser un poco considerado por una vez y dejar de reírse de él, por lo que ni siquiera notó cuando el grupo se puso en marcha y él se puso a caminar tirado de la cuerda que lo rodeaba por la cintura. Estaba demasiado impresionado, tratando de procesar el hecho de que Ranma… se había comportado como una persona amable. Algo había que no le cuadraba al joven Hibiki en la demostración de la nueva y mejorada actitud de su mayor enemigo, pero era incapaz de verlo, de conocerlo y poder echárselo en cara, lo que no le impedía seguir buscándolo incluso cuando andaba de vuelta a Nerima, el distrito donde Akane-san vivía.

Lo único que sabía era que, tal vez, fuera la respuesta que andaba buscando.

* * *

Atravesaron el bosque bajo los ocasionales rayos de la luna que colgaba alta en el cielo, rodeada a media distancia por las titilantes estrellas del firmamento nocturno, quietos y preciosos diamantes colocados en un tapiz de sedosa oscuridad, manchado por una lechosa banda de luz que lo recorría de lado a lado como rasgándolo y dejando entrever lo que había más allá de la capa de la realidad.

Al llegar a la ciudad, sin embargo, tan sólo la luna se mantuvo firme en la bóveda celeste, desapareciendo tanto las estrellas como la Vía Láctea atacadas por el brillo eléctrico de la ciudad, que se alzaba hacia el firmamento, engullendo la oscuridad natural que debía reinar y reemplazándola por un brillo anaranjado y difuso que marcaba el lugar donde la ciudad se levantaba a varios kilómetros a la redonda. Las farolas iluminaban como con chorros de luz las calles por las que el grupo pasaba en silencio, cada uno pensando en sus cosas, demasiado absortos como para atender a otra cosa que sus fugaces y embarullados pensamientos.

Pronto, el Takahashi's apareció a la vista de todos, iluminado tenuemente por el cartel luminoso donde se anunciaba su nombre. Tras unas palabras a Mousse en voz baja, Kaiko se dirigió, apenas despidiéndose de los demás, hacia su restaurante con paso rápido y firme, como queriendo llegar lo antes posible sin parecer maleducada. Todos, incluso Cologne aunque no lo reconociera, estaban demasiado cansados como para hacer otra cosa que no fuera despedir desganadamente a la chica, así que, en el momento en que ésta cerró la puerta del edificio tras ella, se pusieron de nuevo en marcha, esperando llegar lo más pronto posible a la calidez de sus respectivas habitaciones y sus respectivas camas.

El resto de la vuelta fue lenta pero constante bajo la luz eléctrica de las farolas. Cuando un gran reloj electrónico dibujaba los números correspondientes a las dos de la mañana en punto, situado en la calle principal que llevaba derecha al Cat Café y, mediante una desviación a la izquierda al dojo Tendô, el grupo se encontró dividiéndose en dos, por una parte Ranma y Akane, y por otra los amazonas y Ryôga, aunque éste último no parecía muy ilusionado con la idea.

—¡Yo soy un solitario! —repetía una y otra vez cuando Perfume le invitaba a quedarse en el Cat Café.

—¡Venga, Ryôga-kun! —le animó Akane, ganándose una mirada de incredulidad por parte de Ranma—¿No sería bueno pasar algo de tiempo en una casa? Como llevas tanto tiempo de viaje…

—¡Eso! —interrumpió Perfume haciendo caso omiso de la mirada de molestia de Akane—Debes estar cansado de estar en soledad. ¡Quédate un poco en el Cat Café!

—Parece que has hecho buenas migas con Perfume —siguió Akane, tras lo que añadió con tono de incredulidad y molestia—, aunque no sé cómo…

—Me parece que ésa es la razón por la que quiere marcharse… —susurró Ranma al oído de su prometida con toque burlón.

—No sé —se resistió Ryôga—. No estoy muy seguro…

—¡Ven de una vez! —le ordenó Cologne, uniéndose a la conversación—No queremos que te pierdas, y la única manera es tenerte constantemente vigilado.

El comentario de Cologne consiguió cohibir a Ryôga hasta la obediencia, finalizando la discusión que había amenazado en levantar un buen dolor de cabeza a la Anciana Amazona.

De aquella manera, los dos grupos se separaron, deseándose buenas noches y despidiéndose tan cansados que apenas sí podían levantar los brazos para despedirse.

El camino al dojo Tendô transcurrió en un silencio un tanto incómodo por las miradas de extrañeza que Ranma lanzaba a su acompañante disimuladamente. Por desgracia para su intento de disimular, Akane no tenía otra cosa en la que fijarse que él.

—¿Por qué me miras así? —inquirió molesta cuando no pudo aguantarse más, habiendo llegado a la parcela donde se levantaba su casa y a punto de abrir el portón de madera con cuidado para que no chirriase.

—¿Por qué… por qué has animado a Ryôga a que se quedara con las… con Perfume? —preguntó Ranma corrigiéndose un par de veces.

—¡Ah, eso! —soltó Akane más tranquila— Es fácil, Ranma. Si Ryôga está con Perfume, es muy poco probable que aparezca por aquí, por lo que es más difícil que descubra lo nuestro —explicó despacio, como si se lo estuviera explicando a un niño pequeño—. Y además, por alguna razón que se me escapa, parece ser que realmente le gusta a Perfume, y si sé algo de las amazonas, es que son realmente insistentes, así que, hay posibilidades de que algo pase.

—Vale, ya entiendo —aceptó Ranma, acompañando su respuesta de un asentimiento—, pero me parece que se te olvida algo, Akane.

—¿Ah, sí? —respondió desafiante—¿Y qué es?

—Akari Unryû —respondió simplemente Ranma.

Y, tras un momento, Akane abrió los ojos al máximo y se puso la mano en su boca abierta, añadiendo un "¡Aiyá!" del que Shampoo hubiera estado orgullosa.

* * *

Apenas se había acicalado lo suficiente el sol como para asomar tímidamente parte de su dorado disco por el horizonte de Nerima cuando la ciudad se puso en movimiento. Ya los primeros hombre de oficina se ponían al volante de su vehículo para desplazarse al trabajo, ojeras mañaneras marcadas en sus ojos y sus aún más soñolientas mujeres despidiéndoles por la ventana, ya los pájaros piaban y revoloteaban de rama en rama ahogando momentáneamente el ruido de la ciudad en creciente despertar, revolviendo el rocío que todavía perduraba en aquellas tardías horas para la noche, pero tempranas para la mañana.

Perfume apenas podía percibir la luz del sol atravesar, junto con el distante cantar de los pájaros, la empañada superficie de la ventana de la habitación que le había sido asignada al llegar a Nerima. De normal, el hecho de estar en una ciudad, aunque no le molestaba del todo, pues sabía ver la increíble belleza en la complejidad del laberinto de acero y cemento, sí que era capaz de ponerla un poco irascible, pues, a pesar de todo, era una amazona en el corazón, y la naturaleza era el único hogar que ella podía ver como digno.

Sin embargo, aquella mañana de martes, el hecho de estar dentro de cuatro paredes de cemento y ladrillo no era capaz de arruinar su felicidad. Se mantenía allí, con los ojos abiertos como rendijas, medio pegados por las legañas, agarrada a la almohada con la que había despertado en posición vertical, disfrutando del calor que los vidriosos rayos de luz solar le proporcionaban en la cara y del calor acumulado en la cama, tratando de discernir sin ninguna prisa ni verdadera intención las gotas de agua condensada que bajaban por la ventana.

Aquella mañana, para calmada y alegre sorpresa suya, Perfume no podía sentirse más serena y descansada. Era uno de esos preciados momentos en los que podía sentirse en calma, segura y cómoda. También sabía que no duraría mucho, pero no permitió que el pensamiento de que aquel inmejorable momento fuera a acabar, justo como lo habían hecho todos los demás, la amargara ni un solo segundo de aquella magnífica sensación.

Se recolocó, pegándose aún más si era posible a la almohada, cuando notó algo extraño. La almohada no era tan blanda como le había parecido en un principio y, en un eterno movimiento, giró su cabeza para descubrir, mal enfocado, al chico llamado Ryôga Hibiki.

Se dio la vuelta y siguió disfrutando de los rayos de sol.

—_Al fin y al cabo_—pensó en su chino natal, no dispuesta a utilizar la lengua de los japoneses nada más de lo necesario—_, él es mi airen. No hay nada de malo en que durmamos juntos. Ahora, si consiguiese recordar como he llegado hasta aquí… Aunque no me quejo, ciertamente._

Dándose la vuelta una vez más, se quitó las legañas como pudo, sin hacer ruido y apenas movimiento para no despertar al joven Hibiki, y fijó su nuevamente definida mirada en el joven tumbado junto a ella.

—_No, no me quejo…_ —continuó mentalmente—_Despertándome al lado de mi airen en una mañana tan tranquila y acogedora. Con mi enormemente fuerte, resistente y tenaz futuro esposo. Tenaz. Recuerdo que vi exactamente eso en ése que ahora sé es un desgraciado desagradecido e inútil, en esa escoria maldita de Mu-Tzu. ¡Cómo lo admiraba cuando se dirigía una y otra vez con los ojos cerrados de aquí para allá intentando alcanzar su sueño, solamente para caer y, para una vez más, levantarse! El pobre iluso nunca vio la inutilidad de todo ello, y su estupidez, unida a su ceguera, nunca le dejó ver lo que tenía delante de las narices. A pesar de todo, y aunque fuera una causa perdida, hay que reconocerle esa incansable tenacidad, aunque nunca fuese puesta a buen provecho._

—_Sin embargo _—finalmente levantándose, sigilosa como un depredador que acechara a su presa, caminó hasta colocarse frente a la forma dormida de Ryôga, de manera que podía ver con toda claridad el rostro sereno del chico, con las puntas de sus incisivos superiores asomando mínimamente sobre sus labios. Notó como su pelo verde estaba totalmente desordenado, y que su pijama, que era una versión muy suelta de su traje normal, estaba medio descolocado, dejando uno de sus hombros al descubierto y, también, mostrando bastante más de uno de sus senos de lo que era decente. Sin embargo, estaba demasiado absorta en sus pensamientos como para dedicarse a arreglarse y adecentarse, ya que lo único que hizo fue sentarse justo al lado de donde la cabeza del chico descansaba—_, no sé…_ —continuó pensando—_No sé. Esto es… confuso. No entiendo que está pasando. En un momento estoy huyendo del pueblo, y al siguiente estoy en ese barco de mercancías con destino a Japón. Me encuentro con Ryôga, y… Y se comporta de una manera… Jamás nadie se había comportado así conmigo. Pero, _ _¿qué estoy diciendo? _ _ ¡Parezco una de esas patéticas colegialas enamoradas! No. De acuerdo, es cierto: Ryôga es mi airen. Es un chico… Es lo que un marido debe ser. No necesita mucha explicación. Pero, es totalmente diferente a todo lo que había sentido hasta ahora. Es terrible, confusa y absolutamente distinto de cualquier otra cosa que había sentido hasta ahora. No hay nada que se le parezca en la lucha, y tampoco en las tradiciones. Sé, siento, que moriría por él y mataría por él también, y porque todo el mundo fuese como él y le tratara tan bien como él me trató a mí._

—_Bueno, sólo una cosa se pareció a esto_ —se corrigió mentalmente haciendo memoria—_. Pero, lo que sentí en aquella ocasión… No, no se parece en nada a lo que estoy sintiendo ahora. Así que, me pregunto cuál demonios de las dos es amor. Antes pensaba que, aquella vez, realmente había alcanzado el gran sentimiento, aquello por lo que tantas habían vivido y muerto. Pero ahora, tras tanto tiempo…_

Sin embargo, Perfume pudo ver como, lentamente, los párpados del chico que tanto le estaba trayendo de cabeza empezaban a moverse, intentando con muchas dificultades dejar los ojos marrones que protegían descubiertos y, una mañana más, preparados para el trabajo del día. Por tanto, el chico se estaba despertando, por lo que Perfume dejó su tren de pensamiento y se dedicó, con gran paciencia y devoción, a observar los primeros movimientos que el chico hacía al despertarse.

Primero, Ryôga tanteó el suelo a su alrededor aún con los ojos cerrados, buscando algo que al parecer dejaba siempre a su lado. Al no encontrar nada, pareció decidirse por levantarse pero, antes de hacerlo, se puso a buscar otra cosa en las mantas con las que estaba tapado. Por el movimiento de sus manos y los lugares que tanteaban, Perfume pudo deducir que lo que hacía era buscar la cremallera de un imaginario saco de dormir. Pero, al no encontrar dicha cremallera, Ryôga hizo por fin lo que debía haber hecho unos minutos atrás, y abrió los ojos con reticencia, preparándose para los rayos de luz que deberían inundar ya la tienda de campaña donde se creía había dormido.

En vez de eso, se encontró con la cara sonriente de la amazona de pelo verde que no respondía a otro nombre que Perfume. Dicho encuentro produjo en Ryôga la más terrible de las agitaciones, pues pensamientos de cuánto tiempo llevaba la amazona allí o como había entrado, o incluso aún más locos como la imposible idea de que la chica podía haber dormido con él, aunque tratara de convencerse de que tal cosa era imposible, entraron en su mente dejándola patas arriba, e irguiéndose de un salto, entró en su modo "nervioso", en el cuál, como muchos vecinos de Nerima tenían ya aprendido, era incapaz de gesticular palabras coherentes y proclive a la gratuita destrucción del mobiliario urbano, si paredes y suelos de cemento podían considerarse "mobiliario".

—Vamos airen, cálmate —le intentó tranquilizar Perfume con voz suave, pero también con escaso éxito.

Escaso éxito porque, como Perfume acompañó su intento de calmarle con un lento acercamiento a gatas, el nerviosismo de Ryôga creció exponencialmente. Y no es que se estuviera poniendo nervioso por nada: Perfume había olvidado por completo su estado de semi indecencia, y el lento movimiento que hacía para acercarse a su airen no hacía sino aumentar el escote que generosamente le entraba por los ojos a Ryôga. Rápidamente, el sentido de decencia que tanto necesitaba la amazona hizo una llamada al cerebro casi inerte del chico, ordenándole taparse los ojos o, al menos, proveer a la chica con algo más de ropa. Sin perder un segundo, los ojos del joven ojearon la habitación en busca de algo de ropa. Sin embargo, lo único que vieron fue casi detrás de él una especia de cómoda de tres cajones, casi un metro de alto, otro de ancho y medio de fondo donde, su malherido cerebro, dedujo debía haber ropa.

Sin pensárselo más, lo levantó como si se tratara de la ropa que debía haber dentro y lo colocó entre la amazona y él.

—¡To-Toma! Ponte algo de lo que haya aquí, que… que vas a pillar un resfriado. ¡Eso! Un resfriado —ofreció Ryôga desde detrás del mueble.

Ni que decir tiene que tal proeza de fuerza impresionó grandemente a la amazona, en realidad bastante nueva a ese tipo de demostraciones de fuerza hercúlea por parte del chico perdido.

—_¡Mírale! _—pensó la chica entusiasmada—_Fuerte, pero tímido. Tenaz, pero indeciso. Es… lo que tanto tiempo llevo buscando. Justo lo que mi… yo necesitaba._

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —aceptó la chica con una gran sonrisa. Ryôga dejó la cómoda en el suelo y se di la vuelta, momento en el que Perfume comenzó a buscar por los cajones alguna pieza de ropa que le favoreciese.

Tras un rato buscando, encontró por fin un conjunto con el que se sintió lo suficiente cómoda. En realidad, no era otra cosa que uno de los trajes que normalmente solía vestir Shampoo, con su acabado prematuro por las piernas y su más bien decente escote por arriba.

—¡Ya estoy! —anunció la amazona con una voz infantil muy extraña en ella. Ryôga, que como un buen caballero había cerrado los ojos, se los había tapado con las manos y se había dado la vuelta para preservar la intimidad de la amazona, y ya de paso, para no morir de una enorme hemorragia nasal, se volvió poco a poco al tiempo que permitía una vez más a sus ojos reactivar su función principal.

Definitivamente más sexy de lo normal para él, el traje que la chica de pelo verde había elegido se ajustaba perfectamente a su figura, amoldándose con embriagadora perfección a cada curva del esbelto cuerpo de la amazona, recubriéndolo de un rosa más bien chillón estampado de extraños dibujitos que no podía discernir y que no parecía tener ningún tipo de sistema de cierre, apertura o ajustado desde un cuello bajo hasta poco antes de los codos y hasta unos diez centímetros de las rodillas, dejando al descubierto sus piernas asombrosamente perfectamente depiladas.

Ryôga, intentando desviar su atención de las sospechosas sombras que se proyectaban sobre distintas partes del ajustado vestido, fijó toda su atención en las esbeltas piernas de la chica. Apenas posó su mirada sobre la pierna derecha, descubrió una ligera cicatriz que al parecer se extendía por toda la circunferencia de la pierna. Un poco más abajo, la marca indiscutible de la clavada de algún tipo de objeto puntiagudo y cilíndrico se unía junto a otras tantas marcas, cicatrices y otros "reconocimientos de guerra" extendidos por sus extremidades inferiores. Mirándolas por entero, se dio cuenta de la enorme fuerza que parecía irradiar de aquellas piernas y, como artista marcial que era, sabía ver dónde se habían invertido horas y horas de duro entrenamiento, y esas piernas definitivamente habían sufrido su parte para ser tan poderosas.

—Bonitas marcas, ¿eh? —en la voz de la amazona había un inconfundible tono de orgullo que atrajo la atención del chico—Las piernas más rápidas de toda la tribu Nujiezu no podían haberse formado sin un duro entrenamiento, ¿verdad? —haciendo una pequeña pausa, se sentó encima de la cómoda, y el chico imitó su acción, colocándose a su lado tan concentrado en escucharla que se le olvidó por completo el seguir nervioso—Ésta, la que me da la vuelta a la pierna, me la hice entrenando la fuerza. Me ataron una planta que crece por allí, una… especia de bambú fibroso que se deja secar, y que termina teniendo casi tanta resistencia como un alambre de metal. Bueno, pues me ataron una tira y me dijeron que hasta que no fuera capaz de romperla con el músculo de mi pierna, no seguiría el entrenamiento. Casi se me seccionan los músculos y los tendones de la pierna, pero al final lo logré… Y está otra, por ejemplo —continuó, señalando una marca en el cuadriceps de su pierna izquierda con forma de circunferencia—, fue bastante dolorosa: Estaba corriendo las veinte vueltas alrededor del pueblo cuando, por alguna razón que no recuerdo, desvié la atención a un lado. Cuando volví a fijarme en el camino, me había adentrado en la zona donde dejamos las cañas de bambú que luego utilizamos para hacer tubos y demás. Eran enormes montones de bambú hueco por dentro y seca la "cáscara". Resumiendo, una de las cañas se me clavó aquí y casi me llegó hasta el hueso. No fue nada gracioso sacarlo de ahí.

—No está nada mal —concedió el chico perdido—, ¡pero mira!

El chico se quitó la camisa rápidamente y dejó su pecho al descubierto. Aunque a primera vista no parecía que hubiera muchas marcas, si se acercaba la vista, se podía distinguir que la práctica totalidad de su bien entrenado pecho estaba surcado por pequeñísimas cicatrices, saltando unas sobre otras y superponiéndose. Además, otras más grandes y perfectamente visibles a simple vista adornaban aún más el campo de batalla que parecía el pecho del chico.

—Ésta de aquí —empezó señalando una larga línea que le recorría todo el costado derecho de arriba abajo—me la hice en uno de mis primeros entrenamientos con el paraguas —dicho paraguas rojo de bambú que parecía pesar una tonelada descansaba entonces apoyado por la punta debajo de la ventana—. Lo intenté manejar como una espada, pero entonces me pesaba demasiado para hacer tal cosa. Cuando estaba dándolo la vuelta a mí alrededor, se abrió, no sé cómo, y su borde afilado me hizo esta cicatriz. Otra de la que estoy muy orgulloso es… ¡mi dedo índice! —y, efectivamente, levantó el dedo índice hasta la altura de sus ojos, dejando que Perfume lo contemplara.

—El "Taladro Destructor"(1), ¿a qué sí? —se adelantó la amazona. Ryôga asintió y terminó con unas sencillas palabras—Creo que no es necesaria mucha explicación, ¿verdad?

Perfume observó con detenimiento el dedo del chico. Se percató de que el dedo no se levantaba en línea recta, sino que parecía serpentear de un lado a otro en cada falange, testigo directo de las roturas y dislocaciones que sufrió durante el durísimo entrenamiento. También pudo apreciar como su piel, no sólo en el dedo índice sino en el resto de la mano también, era muchísimo más dura y áspera que el resto que había tenido el placer de tocar.

Su mirada pasó entonces del índice del chico a sus ojos y, sin pensárselo, cubrió su dedo con sus manos y se perdió en la mirada un poco sorprendida pero amable y también un poco nerviosa del chico. Apenas se dio cuenta de que, poco a poco, sus pupilas trémulas se acercaban lentamente, y al mismo tiempo incapaz de mantener la mirada e imposible despegarla de los dos ojos donde se reflejaba su rostro, que descubrió embargado de una emoción y un miedo acrecentados por mil.

Apenas faltaban unos instantes para que Perfume se ahogara en la cercanísima mirada de Ryôga y sus labios se unieran, cuando el sonido de la puerta de la habitación abriéndose tuviera el mismo efecto en el chico que un disparo, consiguiendo que en tan sólo una fracción de segundo, casi se transportara hasta la esquina opuesta de la habitación.

En el umbral de la puerta, una muy sorprendida Cologne, al menos para lo que era normal en ella, se mantenía en equilibrio sobre el viejo palo que siempre parecía llevar consigo. No tenía los ojos como platos, y ni siquiera se podía encontrar en su rostro el más leve rostro de esa sonrisa maliciosa, o más bien pícara, que solía aparecer cuando se encontraba presenciando alguno de esos raros momentos tranquilos y románticos tan poco frecuentes en la vecindad de Nerima. No, solamente la más absoluta seriedad estaba marcada en su arrugado rostro, una seriedad que no denotaba, sin embargo, enfado o irritación.

—El desayuno… está listo —anunció, por fin, tras permanecer cinco minutos en la puerta en silencio.

Ryôga aprovechó entonces para hacer una rápida retirada con la excusa del aseo de la mañana, dejando solas a las dos amazonas.

—Acaso —comenzó Perfume en voz baja y con la cabeza gacha, pero con un tono desafiante—, ¿acaso no aprueba mi matrimonio con el hombre que me ha llegado gracias a la Diosa?

—No, no es eso… —respondió Cologne tras una larga pausa. Suspiró cansada, y continuó—Mira, Perfume, niña. Aquí, entre estos muchachos, parece que las cosas en materias del corazón funcionan al revés: si los persigues, huyen, y si los huyes, te persiguen. Es un lugar extraño donde las normas de la aldea… tienen extrañas interpretaciones.

—Sé que tú, de entre todas las de tu edad, eras la que mayor amplitud de miras tenías… —continuó la amazona, asintiendo al recordar alguna imagen del pasado al que se refería—Y creo que comprendes perfectamente que el resto del mundo no se mueve al mismo compás que lo hacía nuestro pueblo, nuestra cultura, o acaso, nuestra forma de vida —ante eso, Perfume, aún con la cabeza inclinada, asintió—. Además, ese chico en especial… es fuerte y tenaz, a la par que valiente, aunque un poco estúpido en ocasiones. Es también demasiado voluble e indeciso en temas del corazón.

—Pero —dijo, acercándose al final de su discurso—, yo no puedo ni debo juzgar los caminos que la Sylphé nos hace recorrer a cada una. Mi consejo, como Matriarca que busca la felicidad de la tribu…

—Y la fuerza y el orgullo, ¿verdad? —interrumpió Perfume, incidiendo en las formas ceremoniales que Cologne se había saltado.

—Sí, sí… —aceptó la Matriarca sin darle mucha importancia, ganándose una mirada mezcla de incredulidad y horror por parte de la joven que no fue captada por la amazona—Como decía, que busca la felicidad, la fuerza y el orgullo de cada miembro de la tribu Nujiezu, es que te adecues mejor al ritmo natural del chico si no quieres que huya por siempre, ya que aquí, las cosas son… muy distintas.

Tras darle aquel consejo ganado a través de la experiencia directa, la anciana mujer dejó a Perfume en la habitación. La joven, que rápidamente se cambió y encaminó sus pasos hacia el lavabo para llevar a cabo el aseo diario, no pudo dejar de darle vueltas al hecho evidente de que la Matriarca había relajado en gran medida su religiosidad a la hora de aplicar las normas que por tantas generaciones se habían impuesto como las mejores guías para la supervivencia. Cierto era que, tal y como ella había dicho, Perfume podía vanagloriarse de haber sido siempre una chica "de mundo" dentro de su reducido contacto con el resto de la existencia humana. Pero, eso no quería decir que fuera una liberal a la hora de acatar las normas. Sabía que estaban ahí por algo, y ese algo era su probada efectividad, además del hecho de que, las bases fundamentales y de las cuales derivaban el resto de normas, provenían de la misma Sylphé, y eran por tanto divinas e infalibles.

—_La Ancia… Cologne _—pensó Perfume mientras observaba su imagen reflejada en el cristal del baño—_se ha vuelto débil e indisciplinada. No puedo comprender que es lo que la ha cambiado, y me es imposible creer que cuatro o cinco chicos de mi misma edad, que para ella no somos sino unos recién nacidos en todos los aspectos de la vida, hayan podido cambiarla de este modo. Tiene… Tiene que haber algo que no nos esté contando, _ _¡pero por la diosa que no se me ocurre nada!_

* * *

Unos minutos antes, Ryôga ya había terminado de asearse tras la valiente escapada que hizo desde la habitación donde había dormido, y dejaba el aseo con la calma recuperada después del… emocionante, si era ésa la palabra adecuada, suceso que le había ocurrido nada más levantarse.

Todo aquello le resultaba demasiado extraño como para ajustarse de la noche a la mañana. Estaba en el Cat Café, aunque pensaba escapar de allí lo antes posible. Por otro lado, Shampoo se estaba comportando de una manera muy extraña. No es que él hubiera estado siempre muy atento a su comportamiento, ya que el objetivo de tal atención siempre había sido Akane, pero algo había en su comportamiento, y también en el de Mousse, que le había llamado la atención.

—Que por cierto —se dijo mientras cerraba la puerta y se ponía andar hacia el comedor—, a Mousse todavía le debo una por la treta que utilizó en aquella pelea. El gas somnífero no es nada honorable. Y lo peor fue que luego me convertí en cerdito, y tuve que apañármelas para convertirme otra vez en humano. Y luego… me puse a buscar.

Recordó entonces como, efectivamente, cuando por fin recuperó su forma humana debajo de aquel puente que cruzaba la pequeña corriente de agua cerca de la cual se había encontrado a Ranma y que sabía estaba a unos cuantos kilómetros de la casa de Akane tan ciertamente como que Tokio y Sapporo están a tiro de piedra, y se quedó sentado un buen rato después de que la lluvia hubiera escampado, pensando sobre la pelea que acababa de haber tenido. Había actuado por instinto, ya que en aquel momento le pareció clara la actitud infiel y deshonrosa de Ranma. Sin embargo, viendo como se comportaban Shampoo y Ranma aquellos días que había estado con ellos, le había quedado claro que algo había cambiado.

—¿O no? —se preguntó en un extraño giro de pensamiento—No lo sé, aunque sí sé que lago raro hay. Pero es que lo que me dijo Perfume… El hecho de que ahora sólo haya cuatro amazonas, y que su pueblo quedara destruido por completo… Empiezo a plantearme las cosas de diferente manera, lo noto.

Siguió caminando, encontrándose una puerta que abrió sin perder un instante. Y al momento se encontró en una habitación increíblemente desordenada, cuya propiedad más destacable era la enorme cantidad de hojas amarillentas escritas en algún lenguaje que era incapaz de reconocer, que además estaban por toda la habitación, desde tiradas en el suelo hasta clavadas en la pared con chinchetas. Y lo otro que le llamó la atención era el ordenador que descansaba allí, totalmente apagado y carente de vida, el tipo de aparato con el que Ryôga no había tenido mucho contacto, dado que le resultaba demasiado frágil, pero por el que sentía una ligera fascinación que no podía alimentar adecuadamente hacia una afición en toda regla. Por todo ello, era incapaz de saber que modelo acababa de descubrir, aunque hizo una nota mental para acordarse de que, en algún lugar del Cat Café había un ordenador que podría investigar.

En todo caso, como aquello no parecía ser el comedor, el desorden era enorme, y realmente empezaba a sentir buena hambre, añadido a la promesa de una comida en condiciones como la que no había tomado en semanas, cerró la puerta y, dándose la vuelta, comenzó de nuevo su marcha, suponiendo que al final llegaría al comedor, pero mucho más atento a los pensamientos que surcaban su mente.

—Yo siempre me he sentido muy desgraciado. ¡Y razones no me faltan! Mi pésimo sentido de la orientación, mi eterna mala suerte con las chicas, mi maldición… —y mientras contaba, iba levantando un dedo—Es una larga lista. Sin embargo, no se puede comparar con lo que les ha pasado a ellos. No tienen lugar al que ir aparte de este lugar. Y peor, no tienen a quién acudir además de ellos mismos. Yo, sin embargo, sí tengo a alguien a quién puedo ir, y a un lugar al que dirigirme. Y como los últimos pasteles que le lleve de regalo estaban caducados, tengo que llevarle otros. Akari, tú sólo espera, porque dentro de poco estaré allí.

Se acercaba entonces a una bifurcación del pasillo. Sin embargo, no se lo pensó mucho y siguió caminando sin ni siquiera prestar atención a donde iba.

—Sí, dentro de muy poco volveré contigo, y así podré olvidar… lo que necesito olvidar.

Al volver a centrarse en el mundo que le rodeaba, se descubrió al final de unas escaleras que acababa de bajar, frente a una puerta de madera. Tomando el pomo, lo giró, y ante él se abrió la vista del anhelado comedor que tanto llevaba buscando. De hecho, allí ya estaban sentadas tanto Cologne como Perfume, además de Mousse, Shampoo, Ranma y Akane.

—¡Ya era hora! —exclamó Ranma, lanzando las manos al aire—¿Qué pasa, ya te has vuelto a perder?

—¡Ranma, eso no es asunto tuyo! —respondió Ryôga enfadado. En aquel momento Ryôga pensó que, tal vez, no habían cambiado tantas cosas, y sólo era él pensando demasiado. Sin embargo, no bien hubo terminado de formarse aquella idea en su cabeza, tuvo que rechazarla al presenciar los acontecimientos que se desarrollaban a su alrededor.

—¡Ranma! —comenzó Akane exasperada, sólo para ser cortada por Mousse.

—Bueno, bueno —dijo éste al tiempo que hacía gestos para aplacarlos.

—Bueno, de acuerdo —gruñó en aceptación Akane. Rápidamente, su gesto cambió a uno de confusión, y se dirigió a Mousse—. Por cierto, ¿y Kaiko?

—Kaiko… ¿no está? —respondió sin mucha convicción.

—Ya, eso ya lo noto —continuó un poco irritada la chica—, pero, ¿dónde está? Habíamos quedado en entrenar juntas.

Ryôga, y sin que él se diera cuenta, también Cologne, pudo notar por el rabillo del ojo que cuanto más apenado parecía Mousse al hablar sobre la chica rubia que al parecer se llamaba Kaiko y que al parecer había hecho buenas migas con Akane, más inquieta y enfadada se ponía la joven amazona. Aquel comportamiento no hacía sino confirmar la sospecha del joven, por lo que se mantuvo tan atento como pudo.

—Veréis… —explicaba entonces Mousse con la mirada caída— anoche, cuando nos despedimos, no sé si os acordáis que se acercó a mí y eso.

Ante el asentimiento de Akane, continuó: —Pues bien, me dijo que… que no sabía si volvería a venir. Que no se sentía capaz de venir…

—¿Por qué dijo eso? —preguntó Akane formulando la misma pregunta que en aquel momento volvía a hacerse Mousse, la misma que se había hecho desde el preciso instante en el que la dueña del Takahashi's le comunicó su resolución de no ir al Cat Café ni para entrenar con Akane.

—No dijo nada de no poder ir al café —dijo Mousse en alto, olvidándose de la pregunta formulada por Akane, pareciendo más que lo estaba pensando y no se daba cuenta de que lo estaba diciendo—, así que me parece que voy a ir y enterarme de lo que está pasando.

—¡Me voy! —casi gritó entonces Shampoo, levantándose de sopetón y subiendo las escaleras a toda velocidad.

Todos se quedaron entonces en silencio, sorprendidos ante la repentina huída de Shampoo a la que nadie encontraba razón alguna. Nadie, excepto un par de amazonas.

—¡Oh, no! ¿Ahora ella también? —preguntó desesperado al aire Ranma—A este paso, no empezamos a comer jamás.

Lo único que escuchó Mousse mientras subía las escaleras además del acelerado latir de su corazón fue el sonido característico de un golpe en el cráneo conjunto, uno propinado con un puño cerrado y otro con un bastón de madera. Ni que no se lo tuviera merecido.

* * *

Rápidamente, Mousse alcanzó la puerta de la habitación de Shampoo. Preparándose sin saber cómo, llamó suavemente con un par de golpes, acercándose a la puerta.

—¿Shampoo? —intentó con delicadeza e incertidumbre.

—¡Vete! ¡No te acercar! —fue el grito que atravesó débilmente la puerta y llegó hasta sus oídos.

Pero a él eso no le amilanó. Nunca lo había hecho, y no iba a ser entonces cuando empezara a hacerlo. No podía negar que tenía dudas sobre lo que había pasado entre ellos. Incluso antes de que se besaran, Mousse sintió que algo iba a ir mal, que esa relación no tenía futuro por la manera en la que había nacido. Y además, el costo de tal relación… no se había parado a pensarlo, y ahora sentía vértigo con tan solo pensar lo que podía ocurrir, lo que sospechaba había ocurrido, la razón por la que Kaiko le había dicho, después de lo que le había contado al resto, que no se sentía capaz de estar con ellos, pero que le esperaría en el Takahashi's el tiempo que hiciera falta, que esperaba no perder su amistad…

Sin embargo, en aquel instante en el que abría la puerta lentamente, descubriendo a una Shampoo que no sabía si estar roja de ira o llorosa como una niña pequeña, sentada, o más bien tirada en el suelo, con su largo pelo lavanda rodeando sus piernas abiertas de manera zigzagueante y aguantando su torso recto gracias a los brazos, apartó por un momento a Kaiko de su mente y se concentró en el amor de su vida que tenía delante, mirándole con un ojos brillantes por las lágrimas que pedían a gritos ayuda, aunque su boca no dijera lo mismo.

—¡Márchate! —le ordenó Shampoo con una mano temblorosa que rápidamente bajó al darse cuenta de que no era capaz de mantenerla firme.

—Shampoo, cálmate… —comenzó Mousse mientras cerraba tras de sí muy despacio y después se acercaba a ella aún más despacio.

—¡Decir que te marchar! —repitió la amazona débilmente.

—Shampoo…

En un momento, Mousse estaba junto a ella y, en cuánto estuvo a su alcance, Shampoo se lanzó a sus brazos. Así se mantuvieron unos minutos, la chica sin llorar en ningún momento, pero temblando de forma incontrolable, y Mousse haciendo todo lo posible por transmitirle toda la tranquilidad y seguridad que era capaz de crear. Mientras la mantenía en sus brazos, haciendo suaves sonidos relajantes, Mousse reflexionó otra vez sobre lo extraño de la situación. No el hecho de que él estuviera allí, consolando a una Shampoo nerviosa y fatigada, sino el hecho de que la amazona de sus sueños, el amor que siempre había perseguido, estuviera en una situación tan frágil y delicada. Jamás, en todos los años de persecución de su amor, la había visto tan débil y vulnerable. Siempre se había mantenido estoica, e incluso durante todo el tiempo que se había estado a la caza del corazón de Saotome, siempre había tenido un as en la manga, una manera de escape para que no se dañara su corazón.

Sin embargo, en aquel instante, Mousse podía notar la dependencia que escapaba de ella, la necesidad que sentía de su calor y no le costó comprender que la imagen de la chica que siempre era capaz de salir vencedora de una pelea había desaparecido, por su culpa. Había transformado una bella mujer y una fantástica guerrera en un ser con una dependencia demasiado grande a algo endeble y mortal como él. La devoción hacia la pureza de las formas, el equilibrio en la batalla y a la omnipresente diosa Sylphé habían sido corrompidas por un deseo que se podía convertir en debilidad, y que podían conducirla a la muerte sin que ella pudiera oponer resistencia, así de fuerte era el mal que había provocado. Recordó el viejo dicho que más de una vez había dejado escapar Cologne cuando Shampoo le había dado calabazas, o simplemente le había ignorado, tras uno de sus múltiples intentos por hacerla ver y aceptar el amor que sentía por ella, lo único que había visto absolutamente claro por tantos años, y que decía así: "Si una amazona ama a un hombre, jamás nadie recordará su nombre." Y habiendo entendido por fin el significado de aquellas palabras que tanto le irritaron, no estaba dispuesto a que el nombre de Shampoo cayera en el olvido.

—_Mu-Tzu_ —le susurró la chica en su chino natal, sacándole de sus pensamientos y obligándole a darse cuenta de su cercanía—_, tengo miedo… Miedo de que no quede nadie a mi lado, de vivir en soledad por el resto de mi vida. Miedo de morir en la oscuridad y que nadie se de cuenta de que falto, como… como ha ocurrido con nuestro pueblo. ¡Mu-Tzu!_ —gritó, agarrándole del cuello de su túnica y zarandeándole casi sin fuerza —_Cuando hablabas de esa chica… ¿Por qué…_

_—Xian-Pu_ —le interrumpió el chico, agarrándola de los hombros y poniéndola recta.

—_Una amazona no debe amar a un hombre_ —pensó Mousse mientras miraba a Shampoo—_. Una amazona tan sólo debe amar a un amazona. Y yo he renegado de ser un amazona. Ella… para seguir siendo lo que amo, no debe amarme._

—_Xian-Pu_ —comenzó de nuevo— _¡mantente fuerte! Ella no es nadie. ¿Qué debe importarte lo que con ella tenga relación? Eres una amazona, orgullosa y guerrera. No es digno de ti mostrar esta debilidad._

Por un momento, Mousse se sintió orgulloso de haber adaptado tan bien uno de los discursos que oyó de pequeño cuando le echaron la bronca a una joven amazona que no había sido capaz de aguantar el dolor que un fuerte golpe que le había propinado su entrenadora le había producido sin poder dejar escapar un chillido de dolor y unos gruesos lagrimones. Sin embargo, el orgullo pronto dejó paso a la tristeza y la compasión cuando la total desesperanza, el miedo y el dolor se reflejaron tan claramente en el rostro de la amazona como el sol en las aguas de un mar tranquilo.

Y pronto se vio incapaz de mantenerse estoico ante la que siempre había sido su único amor.

—_Sshh… Tranquila… _—le susurró sin pensar, eliminando el espacio que había creado entre ellos y abrazándola con ternura—_No pasa nada… Tranquila. Llora si quieres, que aquí estoy, contigo…_

Se sorprendió pensando como esas últimas palabras habían cambiado de significado para él. Como habían pasado de ser las palabras que algún día le diría cuando, llorando, Shampoo se diese cuenta de que era el hombre perfecto para ella y se disculpase por haberle echo esperar durante tanto tiempo, a ser unas palabras calmantes, balsámicas incluso que no dudaría en ofrecer a cualquier amigo que las necesitase.

Shampoo se soltó de su abrazo y, levantando la vista, clavó la mirada que salía de sus ojos un poco hinchados y enrojecidos en la de Mousse, sus gafas descendiendo por sus manos. Y Mousse no pudo evitar que, por segunda vez, sus delirios de sueños alcanzados le traicionaran y le hicieran observar como volvía a cometer una atrocidad hacia su amada.

Y el beso fue largo y suplicante, cálido pero frío, sencillo, pero de una endiablada complejidad que apenas se sentía capaz de desenmarañar.

Sin embargo, cuando aquel beso acabó, sí fue capaz de separarse de ella, despacio, como para no asustarla. El remordimiento quemaba sus venas y le oprimía el pecho, impidiéndole respirar libremente, ahogándole en la culpa que solamente él sentía, y esa intuición, esa sensación que ya otras veces le había visitado de que su vida, su permanencia en el mundo de los vivos, se acortaba a pasos agigantados, corriendo a su encuentro sin la menor piedad, apareció de nuevo, más fuerte y más terrible que nunca.

A pesar de todo, sacando fuerzas de la adversidad, Mousse recuperó sus gafas, se levantó lentamente y se dirigió a la puerta.

—_¿Adónde vas?_ —preguntó Shampoo no sin un poco de congoja —_¿No te estarás…_

—Tranquila —le interrumpió Mousse de nuevo en japonés, dándose la vuelta y sonriéndola con gran esfuerzo con las gafas otra vez en su sitio—, Shampoo. Solamente bajo a comer. Allí estaré esperando… Allí estaremos todos esperándote a que bajes.

Y cerró la puerta tras de sí al salir.

—_Mu-Tzu_ —pensó la joven desde el suelo—_, a pesar de todo, no soy tan tonta como para no darme cuenta de lo que pasa aquí. Pero… es cierto lo que te dije de que tengo miedo. Mu-Tzu, Ranma… le he perdido, y ya no me cabe ninguna duda. Sospecho que mi bisabuela me oculta algo, o más bien, que nos lo oculta a todos y… ¡y cómo no tengo a nadie más, estoy aterrorizada, porque si te perdiese a ti también, no sabría qué hacer! A quién acudir… a quién amar._

—_Mu-Tzu _—susurró la amazona al ponerse de pie y acercarse a la puerta de su habitación—_, no te entiendo, ni entiendo lo que siento ni lo que hago. Esto nunca me había ocurrido, pues siempre había estado en control de mis sentimientos, pero ahora no sé ni dónde es arriba ni abajo. ¿Por qué no sigues comportándote como siempre, cómo ese tonto cegato de que era fácil ignorar y aún más enfadarse con él? _ _ ¿O por qué tuvo que volverse de repente todo tan complicado?_

—_Sylphé, por favor _—continuó en voz alta al salir de la habitación— _¿es qué tan ocupada estás en otros asuntos que no puedes ayudar a una de las cuatro últimas amazonas?_

Y mientras bajaba las escaleras, entremezclado con los sonidos de palillos chocando y comida siendo servida, la voz casi robótica del noticiero ascendía hasta los oídos poco atentos de la amazona.

"Aquí Hideako Anno, de informativos Fuji TV para cubrir el desarrollo de la que será posiblemente recordada como la serie de fenómenos más importantes y trascendentales del siglo veintiuno desde la frontera ente Rusia y Siberia. Sí, para aquellos que hayan estado viviendo Marte estas últimas semanas, nos referimos a "Los Advenimientos", las extrañas luces de colores que han aparecido en diversos puntos del globo. Y digo de colores y no blancas porque ésa parece ser la evolución que han sufrido durante este fin de semana. En medio de una explosión de avistamientos, pasando desde puntos tan lejanos como Groenlandia hasta la región de los Grandes Lagos Estadounidense, pasando por otros como una salvaje región de la India o en mitad de la isla de Tasmania, el fenómeno continúa evolucionando de una manera que ningún experto había previsto: con cada nuevo avistamiento se confirma la noticia de que las luces tienden a ser rojas. Las imágenes que se muestran de cuatro Advenimientos distintos, ordenados de más antiguo a más moderno, y que ahora pueden ver en pantalla, así lo demuestran. Los expertos están totalmente confundidos, y son incapaces de dar una explicación satisfactoria del fenómeno aún a la vista de esta clara evolución. Sin embargo, aquellos que siguen a las luces tienen las más diversas opiniones: desde la erradicación de todos los males hasta la llegada de un nuevo Mesías, todas las ideas imaginables pueden oírse en los grandes campamentos que los seguidores montan allá donde un avistamiento aparece. Este grupo, con el que yo me muevo, es el más grande de los cuatro que hay ahora mismo, y se han contando más de cien mil personas integrándolo. Los otros tres cuentan con algo más de la mitad, pero lo más impresionante no es el número, sino la innegable diversidad de razas y opiniones que coexisten con total paz y tranquilidad. No ha ocurrido ni un solo altercado desde que el grupo se formó, y eso es un gran logro teniendo en cuenta que hay varios cientos de personas de distintos países que son declaradamente hostiles internacionalmente. Pero, también existen opiniones negativas al respecto. Un nativo del lugar, acercándose a la multitud de personas que preparaban su tienda de campaña, comenzó a gritar a los cuatro vientos como "aquellas luces infernales traerían el desastre y la destrucción". Después, y antes de que nada ocurriese, ante la estupefacción de la gente congregada, se dio la vuelta y rápidamente se encerró en su casa, y nos ha sido imposible poder entrevistarle. En todo caso, sí hay algo en lo que todos parecen coincidir: tan sólo cuando las luces alcancen el tono de rojo final, ocurrirá lo que tenga que ocurrir. Éste ha sido Hideako Anno en su reportaje continuo sobre los Advenimientos para informativos Fuji TV."

* * *

N.A: (1) "Taladro destructor", "Punto de presión desmenuzante", o, finalmente, como en la versión original, "Bakusai Tenketsu".

El reportero de Fuji TV, canal que realmente existe en Japón, se supone que le iba a llamar como el creador de Evangelion. Sin embargo, me equivoqué en una letra (el nombre es "Hideaki Anno") y de ahí viene el nombre que seguro a más de uno os suena. Sin más, hasta el próximo capítulo, agradeciendo los sinceros comentarios que se han dejado últimamente y el hecho de que haya gente que continúe leyendo esta historia.


	16. ¿ o el nombre de la verdad?

**Sayonara**** Amazonas**

* * *

Ni que no lo supieran ya. Los personajes de esta historia, exceptuando a Ti-er, Kaiko y Perfume (la cuál ya tiene un pasado bastante extenso en el mundo de los fanfics, aunque su personalidad será totalmente original) no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, señora mangaka. Por supuesto, este conjunto de palabras y signos de puntuación no está ordenado con ánimo de lucro. Así que, nada de denunciar, eh... _—Así—_ es chino y "asa" es el sonido de una TV, radio…

* * *

**¿…o el nombre de la verdad?**

Cologne, líder de las Nujiezu, artista marcial de increíble poder y soberana sabiduría, se encontró en los primeros albores del miércoles siguiente al viaje de entrenamiento rebotando en su bastón con tranquilidad solamente fingida en busca del punto de venta de prensa más cercano que pudiera encontrar. Había decidido desde la conversación que mantuvo con su hermana en aquel mundo extraño y tintado con aires de melancólica belleza marina que el diario que habitualmente llegaba gracias a su suscripción a la prensa local a su establecimiento no era suficiente para calmar la intranquila curiosidad y el agonizante hambre de noticias que tan fervientemente deseaba enterrar y no sentir jamás, y que sin embargo, ella ya podía imaginarse, la llevarían a salir todos los días bien temprano para hacerse con un ejemplar de varias publicaciones, variando desde la más profesionales hasta las más alternativas y tanto nacionales como internacionales, con el fin de buscar noticias sobre el paradero de aquel ser que amenazaba a toda la Humanidad.

Tan sólo esperaba que las escuelas secretas tuvieran el poder suficiente como para detenerlo una vez más. Las crónicas de su poder, un antiquísimo papel, amarillento y apenas capaz de mantenerse junto y no deshacerse en sus manos, escrito en una extraña lengua de donde posiblemente habían derivado tanto el latín como el propio dialecto de las Nujiezu, fue la única fuente que describía con mayor o menor detalle de lo que eran capaces aquellas escuelas de la antigüedad. Cuando sus ojos se posaron por primera vez en aquel documento, poco después de alcanzar el rango de Anciana Matriarca, una enorme sensación de miedo inundó cada poro de su piel y cada neurona de su cerebro. Habiendo llegado a la posición que ocupaba en aquel momento, ella era poseedora de un gran poder, un poder capaz de asustar a los hombres poderosos que vivían lejos de su aldea, rodeados de tecnología y armas. Pero aún así, lo que se contaba en aquellas crónicas… Aquel parecía ser el poder de los dioses.

Los seres humanos dejaban atrás las ataduras del mundo con aquellas escuelas. El cronista, del que nada se sabía además de que había presenciado las escuelas en todo su esplendor, y a pesar de su magistral capacidad de descripción, se veía muchas veces sin palabras para describir las espectaculares proezas que los maestros de las escuelas del Dragón, el Rayo y el Volcán eran capaces de llevar a cabo. Aquellas crónicas dejaban claro, además, que aquellas escuelas no eran una herencia amazona creada por sus antepasadas, sino una enseñanza, un regalo que un viajero debía haber ofrecido a las primeras Nujiezu de la Historia. Otros papeles que pudo encontrar más tarde confirmaron el hecho, arrebatando por tanto el origen de las escuelas más poderosas de la Tierra a su tribu, y al parecer otorgándoselo a los egipcios, aunque las fuentes no eran realmente concluyentes.

Otra cosa que también dejaban muy claro era el poder que tenían de combinarse. Mientras que un solo maestro sería capaz de vencer a la gran mayoría de otras escuelas de artes marciales del planeta, exceptuando las otras dos legendarias y alguna otra de gran poder, tres maestros, cada uno de una escuela diferente, podrían perfectamente enfrentarse a un pueblo entero como el Nujiezu y destruirlo en cuestión de horas, y todavía estar preparados como para hacer retroceder un ataque por sorpresa de un ejercito. Esas escuelas eran tan complicadas y profundas que se decía que el hecho de que un solo hombre aprendiese las tres era imposible, pues nadie podría sobrevivir durante tanto tiempo, pero que si lo lograse, su poder sería inmenso. Tan inmenso de hecho, que era muy dudoso que pudiese sobre ponerse a ello, y que seguramente perdería el juicio más tarde o más temprano. Cologne tan sólo deseaba que el poder que aquellos tres chicos que estaba entrenando consiguiesen fuese suficiente para detener, si no de una vez por todas, al menos una vez más, ese infinito mal que en aquel momento estaba recorriendo sin vigilar la superficie de la Tierra.

Y no estaba nada contenta. Aunque ni siquiera se había planteado en el momento en que su hermana le dio la noticia unos días antes como se sentía además de frustrada y algo temerosa, al día siguiente había visto su enfado crecer al repasar la conversación. ¿Cómo era posible que le hubieran perdido de vista con lo poderoso que debía ser? Comprendía el enorme riesgo de acercarse a una criatura de ese tipo, y no podía negar que el trabajo de seguimiento hasta entonces había sido perfecto, pero el haber perdido la pista de su enemigo en aquel momento la había obligado a hacer cambios sobre la marcha que no había pensado con detenimiento y de los cuales no tenía muy claro el resultado, siendo el máximo exponente convencer a Ryôga Hibiki de que permaneciese en el Cat Café. No sólo eso, sino que además había tenido que enfrentarse de una manera más bien tonta con Perfume para tratar de inculcar una moderación en la conducta de la joven que sabía perfectamente no sólo había sido rechazada de pleno si el tono en que la había respondido en aquel momento era alguna indicación, sino que además podía imaginarse que su imagen como buena guía de su pueblo había sufrido un enorme daño a los ojos de la amazona.

Por fin, dentro de un pequeño negocio, con su escaparate de apenas un metro cuadrado de cristal y su puerta pegada justo a continuación, se encendieron las luces del interior, confirmando a Cologne que se abría y que había terminado su búsqueda. Agradeciendo a Sylphé el que finalmente hubiera encontrado un lugar, y que además estuviese cerca del Cat Café, Cologne se dirigió, como siempre rebotando en su fiable bastón de madera reseca, hasta el escaparate del negocio, y, tras confirmar que allí había todo tipo de periódicos, además de otros artículos de papelería y dibujo que en aquel momento no le interesaban, se internó en el edificio, anunciando su entrada una de esas campanillas de puerta tan extendidas por Japón.

Observó rápidamente el lugar, y reconoció el estupendo uso del espacio que se había hecho con el fin de utilizar hasta el último centímetro cúbico sin que apareciese la sensación de abarrotamiento. El pequeño lugar estaba dividido por estantes que recorrían casi de lado a lado el espacio, dejando suficiente espacio a los lados como para que pasasen dos personas al mismo tiempo sin dificultad. Los estantes, como las paredes, suelo y techo, eran totalmente blancos, de manera que con unos luces de poca potencia, sumadas a la luz natural que empezaba a colarse por el ventanal, toda la estancia quedaba perfectamente iluminada, haciendo más fácil la lectura de las primeras líneas de los periódicos, o la apreciación del tono de los distintos colores o láminas de colores que se vendían. Lo que no pudo encontrar por ningún lado era un lugar donde se pudiera acomodar el dueño o dueña del lugar, algún tipo de mostrador, aunque en una esquina sí se podía ver una puerta a la que se prohibía el paso, y que Cologne supuso debía ser algún tipo de pequeño almacén.

Viendo que su entrada no había atraído al dueño, Cologne no se lo pensó dos veces en empezar a recoger todos los periódicos distintos que pensaba comprar. El primero que le llegó a las manos fue uno local, pero recordó que el que le llegaba todas las mañanas al restaurante era también del ámbito del distrito, así que tener dos periódicos que a grandes rasgos sólo cubrían las noticias de tan pequeño lugar no era en realidad una ayuda. Así pues, lo dejó otra vez en su sitio y fue a por el que sabía era el de mayor tirada de todo Tokio, así como de todo Japón y, según decían, el de mayor tirada mundial. El "Yomiuri Shimbun" le daba la primera plana a la victoria del equipo preferido de la ciudad de baseball, los "Gigantes", contra el segundo clasificado en la liga general, acompañándola con un gran titular que rezaba: "¡El equipo de Japón, otra vez en los cielos!". Por otro lado, el "Asahi Shimbun", en su versión conjunta con el New York Times, "The Asahi Shimbun", reservó su portada a un sistema de videojuegos, pero Cologne no le prestó ningún interés, y se puso a buscar otro periódico que pudiera serle útil, alguno más internacional.

—¡Aaaah! ¡Una momia disecada! —gritó histérico el hombre que descubrió Cologne al darse la vuelta para buscar algún diario en la zona de "Internacional".

Por supuesto, tal hombre recibió un bastonazo en la cabeza, como advertencia.

—¿Quién es una momia disecada? —inquirió irritada y con los ojos entornados la amazona.

Sin embargo, el hombre hizo extraño caso omiso del bastonazo y, enderezándose como si nada le hubiera golpeado, señaló al creciente montón de periódicos que Cologne portaba.

—¿Está segura que va a comprar todos esos periódicos?

—Puede estar seguro —respondió Cologne mientras recogía el Le Monde del día y lo añadía a su montón, dándose por fin por satisfecha.

—¡Oh, mil perdones entonces! —se excusó el dependiente, inclinándose profundamente y haciendo con las manos la señal de perdón—Es que no estoy acostumbrado a ver gente tan venerable como usted. Mi nombre es Niambin Akagura. Coja toda la prensa que desee, por favor.

—Sí, sí… —dijo Cologne, queriendo terminar con las formalidades, con tono perspicaz. De una mirada pudo suponer que sus más de sesenta años los había pasado trabajando en aquel pequeño negocio en el corazón de Nerima, pues su complexión chata y rellena, su cara surcada de arrugas y las gruesas gafas que colgaban perezosas de su cuello eran signos aparentes de una vida sedentaria, forzando la vista en largas lecturas con una luz deficiente y la imposibilidad, o la desgana, de hacer ejercicio de una manera regular.

Colocó entonces todos los periódicos que iba a comprar en los brazos del desprevenido dependiente, y le ordenó que le dijese cuanto costaba el conjunto. Rápidamente, Akagura contabilizó que la suma ascendía a 1500 yenes, y aún más rápida fue Cologne en poner el dinero en la mano del hombre. Éste se sacó una cuerda del bolsillo de su pantalón y, con unos rápidos y estudiados movimientos, ató fuertemente los periódicos y se los entregó a la amazona, que colgándolos del bastón, se puso éste a la espalda, y dirigió sus pasos hacia la salida.

—¡Vuelva pronto! —pidió Akagura mientras una lagrimita de emoción caía por su mejilla derecha y se despedía de Cologne con la mano—¡Nunca, nunca jamás nadie me había comprado tantos periódicos de una vez! Si vuelve unas cuantas veces por semana, ¡puede ser que consiga mantener mi negocio a flote!

Cologne, por su parte, ya había salido de la tiendecita y, con cuidado, extrajo el Asahi Shimbun del paquete que el hombre había formado. Casi como por instinto, pasó las páginas inundadas de símbolos impresos en negro y fotografías formadas por una infinitud de puntos de diferentes tonos de grises, y llegó hasta las páginas donde solían presentarse las noticias de China.

Allí, en el pueblo, Cologne siempre había tenido la costumbre de hacerse con un ejemplar del "The People's Daily", el diario por antonomasia chino, y leerlo detenidamente mientras fumaba de su pipa, balanceándose en una mecedora de madera colocada en el porche de su casa, leyendo entre líneas cual sería el siguiente personaje importante en el gobierno o los debates que se estaban produciendo en el seno del partido. En aquel momento, sin embargo, una curiosidad moderada por conocer un poco el estado del país donde estaban ubicadas y el del resto del mundo fue lo único que le había llevado a tomar tal pasatiempo, un pasatiempo tranquilo y apacible que, a pesar de la casi inagotable energía que parecía poseer y su disposición natural a ayudar a sus descendientes, o a entrenarlos o incluso a interferir en sus vidas para llevar a cabo alguno de sus pícaros, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo, inocentes planes para disfrutar un poco de su vejez, en resumen, una afición que le proveyese de ese descanso y serenidad que a veces sus huesos le demandaban.

Sin embargo, cuando se trasladó a Japón, a uno de los veintitrés distritos especiales de Tokio, la Nerima donde ahora residía y aquella por cuales calles iba caminando entonces de retorno al Cat Café, entonces se encontró con poco tiempo para disfrutar de su pasatiempo. Ya no tenía que cargar directamente con las responsabilidades de ser la Matriarca, pero de repente se encontró con incluso algo más de trabajo, todo producido por el chico testarudo y magnífico en las artes marciales llamado Ranma Saotome. Así que, poco a poco, se fue acomodando a Nerima, al acecho de cualquier oportunidad que hiciese que su bisnieta consiguiera por fin "atrapar" a Ranma en sus redes y volver a China, aunque, sin apenas darse cuenta, consiguió otras muchas cosas, la más importante un cambio de perspectiva sobre lo que había fuera del pequeño mundo que resultaba su aldea desde una ciudad tan grande como Tokio. Ella no era ninguna turista despistada y que fuera fácil engañar, ni mucho menos, pues los años que había vivido y sobrevivido la habían hecho más atenta y perspicaz que la gran mayoría. Sin embargo, la sensación de conectividad, de tecnología, de enorme lugar donde en una calle podía ver más razas distintas que coches, era, cuando menos, intimidante.

Aquella sensación tan poco agradable, unida también a un creciente sentimiento de añoranza de su pueblo, le habían llevado a suscribirse al diario mensual de su aldea. No sólo le sirvió para poder enterrar esa nostalgia y calmar en gran medida el sentimiento de añoranza, sino que además le permitió monitorizar de manera indirecta como estaba llevando el cargo de jefa suplente la amazona que había dejado en su lugar, seguramente la mujer más especial y con más recursos de la aldea aparte de sí misma, la única Nujiezu adoptada en varios cientos de siglos de historia, la que respondía al nombre de Ti-Er.

Esa chica había llegado un día, harapienta y magullada, a la aldea, hacía más de cuarenta años. Sus extrañas ropas, una extraña especie de toga verde con mangas doradas y rojas, le habían delatado desde el primer momento como extranjera. Con paso lento pero seguro, escondiendo lo que verdaderamente sentía bajo una máscara de superioridad, caminó con confianza hasta el centro del pueblo. Allí estaba colocado el tronco donde cada año se celebraba el torneo para decidir cuál de ellas era la más fuerte de la aldea y, desde hacía unos años, la Nujiezu que hacía guardia durante todo el año alrededor del tronco sagrado. Sin perder un momento, la recién llegada empezó a insultar y mofarse de la guardia y, como era de esperar, pronto comenzó una pelea.

Pero ocurrió algo muy extraño, algo que a Cologne se le quedó grabado en la memoria. Casi al instante, la noticia de una extranjera luchando con la guardia del tronco sagrado era ya conocida por todo el pueblo, y claro está, por su jefa. Cuando llegó a la plaza, pudo ser testigo de un espectáculo que hacía mucho que no había visto: la extranjera parecía leer todos y cada uno de los movimientos que la guardia, la por aquel entonces joven Kal-hun, llevaba a cabo con la creciente intención de abrirla la cabeza en dos con sus bonboris. Se asemejaba a un exótico baile alrededor de Kal-hun, mostrándole a veces su espalda o quedándose en posiciones desequilibradas que, si no hubiera sido por esa extraña capacidad de predecir sus movimientos, le hubieran supuesto una derrota segura.

Según iba pasando el tiempo, y más y más gente de la aldea se aglomeraba para observar la batalla, más nerviosa y enfadada se sentía la joven Nujiezu. Hasta tal punto perdió su concentración que, en uno de los ataques que falló, perdió el equilibrio, cayendo a los danzantes pies de la extranjera. En aquel momento, ésta dejó su extraño baile y, con un pie, retuvo a Kal-hun contra el suelo.

—_¿Dónde está vuestra jefa?_ —gritó entonces la joven, haciendo fuerza con su pie para retener a la cada vez más enfadada Kal-hun.

Una marea de murmullos inundó entonces la masa de mujeres que se habían arremolinado alrededor de las combatientes, y Cologne se vio obligada a adelantarse y mostrarse ante la extranjera. Haciendo una reverencia, la saludó.

—_Si buscas a la jefa de esta aldea llena de valientes y fuertes mujeres, ya la has encontrado. Yo soy Ku-Lohn, Matriarca de las Nujiezu, también conocidas como las Amazonas. ¿Qué es lo que buscas, extranjera?_

En aquel momento, la extraña vencedora dejó de presionar a Kal-hun contra el suelo, de manera que la amazona se irguió al instante con los ojos llenos de ira. Sin embargo, intercediendo su bastón entre las dos jóvenes, Cologne hizo claro su deseo de que la extranjera fuera dejada en paz, al menos por el momento.

—_Mi nombre es Laurin, y vengo aquí en busca de asilo —_declaró simplemente la joven a su extensa audiencia, y en especial, a Cologne, de la cual no apartaba para nada la mirada.

—_¿Asilo? _ _ ¿Tras humillar a la guarda de nuestro tronco sagrado?_

—_Pensé… Pensé que era importante mostrar fortaleza en el pueblo de las Amazonas —_por primera vez desde su orgullosa llegada a la aldea, Laurin mostró algo parecido a inseguridad. A pesar de ello, Cologne no pasó por alto el hecho de que, al parecer, conocía su existencia de antes de llegar al pueblo.

—_Dinos, extranjera, _ _¿Por qué no deberíamos dejar que Kal-hun se pague su vergüenza con tu muerte?_ —preguntó la anciana mujer yendo directamente al grano.

—_Que me deis asilo, y de esa manera me una a vuestra a tribu, será mucho más provechoso para vosotras._

—_¿Cómo?_

—¡Bisabuela!

—_Pues verás…_

—_¡Bisabuela!_

Levantando la mirada del áspero cemento que había a sus pies, Cologne se descubrió de vuelta al Cat Café, delante del cual se hallaba Shampoo, escoba en mano, mirándola con cierta preocupación.

—¿Est…ás bien, bisabuela? —preguntó la joven reemprendiendo una vez más su aburrida tarea.

—Sí, sí… —respondió Cologne, preguntándose porqué había ido a recordar todo aquello en aquel preciso instante.

—¿Por qué ha…s comprado tú tantos periódicos? —inquirió Shampoo al fijarse en el bulto que colgaba del bastón de su bisabuela.

—Esto… estaban de oferta, Shampoo —respondió como si fuera la cosa más lógica del mundo—. Y no podía dejar pasar una oferta así.

—Bueno, si bis… tú lo dices… —concedió no muy convencida la chica.

Cologne entró entonces en el restaurante, todavía vacío, y se dirigió a su habitación. Al pasar al lado de la cocina, pudo ver las luces encendidas, y dedujo que Mousse había vuelto a su vieja rutina, pero, no queriendo tener que explicar su compra de cuatro periódicos distintos al chico, optó por ir directamente a su habitación, de manera que, tal vez, pudiese descansar un rato antes de que empezara otro día más en el Cat Café.

* * *

Aproximadamente en aquel mismo momento, la mañana en el dojo Tendô comenzaba también para sus residentes. Kasumi, ya vestida con su impecable delantal, bajaba en silencio por las escaleras, dirigiendo sus pasos a la, por entonces, todavía oscura cocina, pensando sin mucha preocupación cómo sería el desayuno de aquel día, el primero que Ranma y Akane tomarían en casa después del viaje de entrenamiento que había tenido con todos sus amigos.

Y, precisamente, en ese instante, ambos chicos estaban reunidos en la habitación de Akane, hablando en voz baja para no despertar a nadie.

—Entonces, mañana, ¿verdad? —dijo Ranma a una soñolienta Akane.

—Sí… ¡Y que no se te olvide! —le avisó la chica.

—No vas al Cat Café, ¿no?

—¿Para qué? —respondió—Si no va Kaiko, no creo que Cologne-san quiera entrenarme a mí si luego va a tener que repetirse con ella.

—Pues nada —dijo Ranma —. ¿Bajas a desayunar? Creo que he oído los pasos de Kasumi al bajar por las escaleras.

—Sí, de acuerdo… —aceptó la chica. Echó las mantas de su cama hacia adelante, revelando un pijama amarillo con soles y cabecitas simplonas y azules de gatos estampados —Si nos pillara tu madre en la misma habitación a estas horas… ¡no quiero ni imaginar lo que propondría!

—Pues algo así como empezar a construir otra habitación para los nietos —bromeó Ranma de manera poco usual en él, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Akane.

Poco después, los dos jóvenes estaban en la cocina, ambos sentados en un lado para no molestar a la hermana mayor de Akane mientras preparaba diligentemente y con devoción el desayuno de la familia. Akane no tardó en presentarse voluntaria para ayudar a su hermana, pero entre Kasumi y Ranma fueron capaces de disuadirla el tiempo suficiente para que Nodoka apareciese y ocupara el lugar de ayudante.

—Buenos días —saludó Nodoka—. ¿Qué hicisteis ayer por la tarde vosotros dos, que no os vi en todo el día?

Un poco enfadada por la falta de confianza, la chica de cabello azulado abrió un libro que se había bajado de la habitación, lo abrió y se cubrió detrás de él, sumergiéndose al instante en la lectura, dejando a Ranma para responder.

—Nada en especial. El trabajo de siempre, mamá.

—Bueno, está bien que sepas como es el trabajo en esta sociedad. Mientras lo hagas masculinamente, no hay ningún problema —declaró su madre haciendo especial énfasis sobre la masculinidad.

—Er… Claro mamá, muy "masculinamente" —asintió Ranma nervioso.

Su madre asintió, le dedicó una sonrisa a ambos chicos, y comenzó a hablar con Kasumi mientras preparaban los alimentos, riendo de vez en cuando debido a bromas que Ranma tenía la sensación que no entendería.

—¿Qué lees, Akane? —preguntó unos minutos después Ranma por puro aburrimiento.

—A ti no te interesa —respondió con un toque de enfado.

—Oh, venga Akane —lo intentó una vez más el chico.

La chica hizo un sonido desiderativo y finalmente alejó un poco el libro para que Ranma pudiera también verlo.

—Es el libro de historia del año que viene —explicó Akane todavía un poco molesta—. Sé que a ti no te interesa mucho, pero yo quiero sacar buenas notas, ¿sabes?

—Haces muy bien, Akane —le alabó Nodoka.

—Gracias, tía Nodoka.

—Bueno, no es que me parezca muy interesante… —dijo Ranma mientras ojeaba la página por la que tenía abierto el libro —¿Hay algo sobre las artes marciales?

—¡Hmph! —Akane hizo un ruido de molestia y pasó la página —¡No! No todo tiene que ver con las artes marciales, Ranma.

—Bueno, si tú lo dices —aceptó el chico.

—¿Acaso ves aquí algo que tenga que ver con las artes marciales? —inquirió la chica desafiante.

Ranma miró detenidamente la hoja. En ella se hablaba sobre el arte, tanto en escultura como en arquitectura, de la antiquísima civilización griega. Se explicaba en gran profundidad la profunda admiración que los artistas griegos sentían hacia las matemáticas y las proporciones naturales que se podían expresar con el número áureo. Aquel número representaba una enorme cantidad de cosas para los griegos, desde la perfección hasta la belleza, y con él, el pentágono y el dodecaedro eran vistos como los más importantes polígonos y poliedros respectivamente. También el rectángulo áureo, aquel en el que el cociente del lado pequeño entre el lado grande era igual al número áureo, era una expresión del buen gusto, hecho por el cual el mismo Partenón seguía a rajatabla su proporción.

De hecho, había fotos tanto del Partenón como de otras estructuras, algunas casi totalmente derruidas, esparcidas por las páginas que acompañaban a la que estaba leyendo. Su mirada se posó sobre un edificio, no muy grande, cerrado y compacto, diferente al resto de edificios griegos que se solían ver. El pie de página decía que aquel edificio era uno de los más viejos que se habían encontrado, datado de aproximadamente mil quinientos años antes de Cristo, en plena conquista micénica, fueran quienes fueran aquellos, y que se encontraba en una pequeña isla en medio del mar Mediterráneo, a mitad de camino de entre Atenas y Cnosos.

Ranma volvió a observar la foto, ignorando la voz de su prometida que le pedía que le dejara continuar con su lectura de una vez, fijándose detenidamente en el frontón de aquel edificio blanco y chato al que le faltaba más de una pared. Unos hombres, tallados de una manera que le recordaba enormemente a los egipcios, parecían estar en un baile o en unas posiciones que le resultaban muy conocidas. Bastantes, tal vez una tercera parte de ellos, tenían las manos haciendo un círculo sobre el pecho, y a veces miraban hacia arriba, otras hacia abajo y otras hacia el frente. Otra tercera parte parecía estar corriendo, con sus pies y sus manos serpenteando de manera angular por la piedra. Y finalmente, el último tercio parecía no tener ni siquiera brazos, o tenerlos antinaturalmente largos.

Cada tercio de personas ocupaba un espacio bien definido dentro del frontón, y al verlos todos juntos fue cuando algo encajó en su mente.

—Akane, ven un momento conmigo —dijo rápidamente Ranma. Se levantó, y en una mano cogió el libro, teniendo cuidado de no perder la página, y con la otra agarró a su prometida y se la llevó al jardín.

—¿ ¡Qué pasa! ? —la expresión de Akane no dejaba dudas sobre el enfado que sentía en su interior. Estaban fuera, al lado del dojo, y el sol le impedía abrir los ojos del todo —¡Primero me impides que siga leyendo, y ahora me sacas de casa sin ni siquiera pedirme permiso!

—Haz el favor y mira esta fotografía un momento —le pidió Ranma sin hacer caso de sus quejas.

Con indignación, Akane hizo como le habían pedido y, tras unos segundos de observación, volvió a mirarle.

—Yo no veo nada especial —declaró —. No es más que otro edificio griego. Muy viejo, sí, pero aún así nada anormal.

—Fíjate bien en el frontón, en los dibujos de los hombres —le animó otra vez.

Una vez más, Akane cogió el libro y se lo puso delante de los ojos.

—Umm… esas posiciones… creo que me suenan —dijo desde detrás del libro tras casi un minuto.

—¡Exactamente! —exclamó Ranma, asustando un poco a Akane, que bajó el libro —Creo que todas son posiciones de las escuelas legendarias que hemos estado estudiando Mousse, Shampoo y yo —Akane se puso una vez más el libro delante de los ojos, buscando el mejor ángulo para apreciar los dibujos grabados en la piedra, mientras Ranma seguía explicándose —. Los que tienen las manos en el pecho creo que representan la escuela del Dragón, mi escuela. Los que parecen que van corriendo son evidentemente de la escuela del Rayo, y por eliminación, el resto pertenecen a la escuela del Volcán.

—Pero Ranma… estos grabados tienen más de tres mil quinientos años. La mayor antigüedad que se le atribuye a las Nujiezu, dicho por la propia Cologne, son tres mil años. Las fechas no coinciden, Ranma —argumentó la joven.

—Sí… Es cierto —concedió Ranma tras unos instantes —. Pero aún así, cuanto más veo esos dibujos, más clara veo la similitud.

—Si lo que dices es cierto, Cologne nos ha mentido sobre la procedencia de las escuelas —dedujo Akane—. Tampoco nos debería extrañar tanto: ya nos ha escondido cosas antes.

—Pero Cologne… Hay algo, sea lo que sea, que la obliga a ser sincera esta vez —insistió el chico—. Recuerda que cuando le pregunté si había alguna manera de ayudarla, terminó siendo que aprendiese la escuela del Dragón. No es… ¿absurdo? Al principio creí que sentía que su hora estaba cerca o algo así, por lo que le ocurrió a su pueblo, y que quería transmitir los conocimientos de la aldea a la nueva generación. Pero desde lo de tus pesadillas…

—Hay algo más grande que lo que ocurrió en el pueblo de las Nujiezu —continuó—. Hay un ambiente… extraño, podrías decir, en todo Nerima. Me atrevo incluso a afirmar que en todo Japón. No sé decirte que es, pero sí sé que lo siento. El mundo entero está como aguantando la respiración, y una sensación de maldad parece flotar en el viento. Soplan vientos de tragedia.

Akane se le quedó mirando fijamente muy asombrada y Ranma se llevó una mano a la nuca, las mejillas al rojo vivo, y bajó la mirada.

—Lo siento… Sabes que no se me dan muy bien las palabras —se disculpó el chico.

—No, tranquilo, no pasa nada —respondió su prometida, todavía sorprendida por las poéticas últimas palabras de Ranma. Tras recuperarse de su asombro, se dirigió a su prometido —. Bueno, ¿vas a interrogar a Cologne o no?

—Sí, creo que sí —respondió levantando el rostro.

—Bueno, pues entonces tendré que acompañarte —declaró Akane fingiendo cansancio—. Al fin y al cabo, queremos sacar la verdad de Cologne, y contigo…

—¡Eh! ¿Crees qué será capaz de engañarme? —preguntó enfadado.

—Por supuesto —respondió tranquilamente, como aquel que dice lo obvio. Viendo la cara de enfado del chico, Akane continuó —. No te lo tomes a mal. Para algunas cosas puedes ser un desconsiderado, insultante, arrogante…

—Ya vale.

—…gallito, cobarde y mentiroso —enumeró —. Pero, para otras, puedes ser el mayor inocentón que yo haya conocido. Así que, mejor, voy contigo.

—De acuerdo —aceptó Ranma, aunque su tono dejaba ver que todavía estaba algo molesto —, pero te podías haber ahorrado todo lo demás.

—¡Oh…! ¿El gran Ranma Saotome se ha enfadado por unas palabras? —canturreó Akane con voz melodiosa —¿No eras tú el que decía que las palabras no son tan importantes?

—¡No estoy enfadado, marimacho! —respondió de malas pulgas, alzando la voz hasta casi un grito.

—¡Sí que lo estás! —insistió Akane haciendo caso omiso al débil insulto y hablando aún más alto para sobreponerse a la voz de su prometido.

—¡No lo estoy!

—¡Sí!

Mientras las carcajadas de la joven Tendô se perdían entre las constantes negativas de Ranma, Nodoka dejó por un momento de preparar el desayuno y se acercó a la ventana de la cocina, observando a través del límpido cristal como la discusión de los dos jóvenes se había convertido en una especia de corre que te pillo amoroso, una versión humana del ballet aéreo con el que se cortejaban los pájaros durante la primavera. Igual que en aquellas ocasiones, un enternecedor canto, el de los pájaros al amanecer, volaba por la escena inundando todo con su alegre tono.

—¡Ay, quién tuviera su energía! —dijo en un suspiro la madre de Ranma.

—Usted es todavía muy joven, tía Nodoka —le animó Kasumi desde al lado de los pucheros.

—Gracias Kasumi, eres demasiado amable, pero la verdad es que ya me estoy haciendo vieja —respondió Nodoka.

—Y cada vez me cuesta más "conectar" con mi hijo —pensó para sí la mujer al volver a ponerse con el desayuno—. Quiero preguntarle qué tal le han ido las cosas, saber qué es lo que hace y qué le preocupa, pero… Él ya no es un niño, sino un hombre hecho y derecho, y yo ya no debo interferir en su vida más allá de lo necesario ahora que sé que realmente es un hombre entre hombres. Ojalá… ojalá pudiera echar abajo estas normas tan viejas y arcaicas que han tomado posesión de mí hacer, de manera que pudiera terminar de aceptar a mi hijo tal y como es. Ojalá…

* * *

Ryôga Hibiki no era un hombre feliz. Tal estado de ánimo no era extraño al joven Hibiki. Sin embargo, nunca antes la tristeza se había mezclado con una confusión tan profunda como la que sentía en aquel momento, levantándose pesadamente del futón(1) que, por suerte, solamente él ocupaba. El día anterior había visto por la mañana a Mousse y Shampoo comportarse de la más extraña de las maneras, y por la tarde, había sido el turno de Ranma de comportarse extrañamente con los amazonas. Había compartido un par de bromas con Mousse sobre algo que él había sido incapaz de oír, aunque sí había podido escuchar la queja de Mousse sobre una hora de trabajo que Ranma le debía, y al escabullirse el aquel momento chica, Mousse no había intentado cobrarse la hora a golpes, lo que le resultaba algo más que extraño a Ryôga, teniendo en cuenta el más que débil respeto que habían llegado a sentir el uno por el otro la última vez que los había visto juntos.

Pero el cambio más importante era en relación con Shampoo, y luego con la vieja momia que era Cologne. De la primera ya no había abrazos comprometedores o intentos furtivos de robar un beso. En lugar de aquella pasión desenfrenada que caracterizaba a Shampoo, y empezaba a suponer que a todas las Nujiezu, ya nada había, tal vez una versión mucho más comedida y escondida. Y de Cologne, el cambio más fundamental, el que Ryôga veía como la parte visible del resto, era el cambio que había hecho de "futuro yerno" a "Ranma" a secas.

—No tengo mucha idea del porque… Supongo que la destrucción de su pueblo es la razón —se dijo para sí al dirigirse al baño del segundo piso para llevar a cabo el aseo diario —. Sin embargo, eso no explicaría el comportamiento de Ranma y Akane, aunque de Akane me puedo imaginar que, dada su dulzura y generosidad, la noticia le haya afectado. Ranma, por otro lado… Tengo entendido que lo ha pasado mal a la hora de reunirse con su madre, por lo poco que he oído de Akane, y, aunque me cueste reconocerlo, si está aprendiendo una escuela secreta, llena de técnicas secretas, va a ser casi imposible de vencer. Entre eso y lo que vi ayer, y si le conozco un poco, diría que algo ha pasado entre él y Akane. Cosa que, de todas maneras¡ya suponía! ¡Argh! ¡Akari, dame fuerzas para comprender que me pasa y poder ir hasta ti! Si no fuera por que quería observar a Akane y Ranma, ya me habría ido.

—De todas maneras —siguió pensando mientras, milagrosamente, tomaba el giro correcto y empezaba a bajar las escaleras que le conducirían al comedor —, a ver si en unos pocos días consigo descubrir eso que estoy buscando y puedo volver a la granja de Akari. Tendré que comprar algunos regalos nuevos…

En aquel momento, Mousse salió de la cocina llevando varios platos esparcidos por sus manos, antebrazos, hombros y cabeza. Con un par de hábiles movimientos, dejó todos los platos en la mesa a la que ya estaban sentadas Perfume y Shampoo justo enfrente de él y sobre la que se apoyaba Cologne a un lado. Desandando su camino, Mousse se internó una vez más en la cocina, sólo para volver instantes después con cinco vasos y varias bolsitas de palillos. Colocó los últimos detalles para hacer la mesa, se sentó al otro lado de las chicas, y todo el mundo empezó a servirse, proviniendo las primeras las palabras de agradecimiento por la comida de Ryôga.

—¡Oh, Airen! —exclamó Perfume un instante después, dando un salto, con silla y todo, por encima de la mesa y colocándose al lado de Ryôga —Debes comer muy bien para seguir tan fuerte, Airen. Ven y déjame ayudarte.

El resto apenas pudieron evitar las carcajadas al ver cómo Ryôga pasaba por todas las tonalidades del rojo debido a la vergüenza de ser dado de comer por una mujer y porque dicha mujer, como parecía ser norma en ella, se colocaba justo en la posición perfecta para que tuviera una perfecta visión de sus "armas de mujer".

—_Excelente técnica de… "atrape visual", si no recuerdo mal _—comentó Shampoo al oído de su bisabuela bastante divertida.

—_Sin lugar a dudas _—coincidió Cologne en el mismo tono—_. No estoy segura, pero podría decir que es una digna rival para ti, bisnieta._

—_Bueno, bueno… Yo no diría tanto. Siempre fui la mejor en esa técnica, e incluso hice algunas mejoras._

—_Entonces, no me quiero ni imaginar lo que pasaría si Hibiki sufriera tu técnica _—dijo riendo.

—_¡Quedaría inconsciente al momento!_ —supuso entre risas.

—_¿Qué estáis cuchicheando vosotras dos? _—preguntó en murmullos Mousse desde un lado.

—Nada, nada… —respondió Cologne —Técnicas de chicas.

—Eso ser —corroboró Shampoo.

—¿No deberíamos salvar a Ryôga? Como no lo hagamos, al final va a salir corriendo, destrozando el local —ofreció Mousse como única voz de la razón en aquella mesa.

Mientras tanto, Ryôga había hecho lo posible por comer el solo, no parecer maleducado mientras miraba a todos los sitios menos a Perfume, pues mirar a la amazona significaría mirar algo que no debía, y contrarrestar los avances de Perfume hacia él, de manera que no la tuviera pegada al brazo para el fin del desayuno, todo eso entre risitas nerviosas y pensamientos que le ayudasen a relajarse, muchos pensamientos relajantes.

—¡Vamos Airen, di "Ahh"! —le pidió Perfume acercándole una gran bola de arroz con sus palillos.

—Tran-tranquila, Perfume. Puedo yo so-solo… —ofreció Ryôga tímidamente.

Cologne observó como, efectivamente, Ryôga parecía cada vez más preparado para hacer una rápida huida hacia la puerta, lo que les supondría un enorme boquete en la pared de al lado. Antes de que dijera nada, la figura de una persona pasando por delante de una de las ventanas del restaurante pasó por el rabillo de su ojo.

—Niños, parece que hoy los clientes van a llegar antes de lo esperado. Parece que por ahí viene el primero —y señaló con su bastón a la puerta.

En aquel preciso instante, Niambin Akagura, el dueño de la tienda donde Cologne había comprado toda la prensa, atravesó sudando y dando grandes bocanadas de aire para rellenar sus cansados pulmones, no habituados al trabajo físico, y al aumento de la cantidad de aire que era necesario procesar para tal cosa. Cuando finalmente recuperó el aliento, se enderezó lo máximo posible y, tras echar un rápido vistazo al local, varias veces más grande que el suyo, comenzó a hablar.

—Señora, se me había olvidado…

Sin embargo, no pudo decir qué se le había olvidado porque, como un rayo, Cologne saltó de mesa en mesa hasta estar casi sobre él, aprovechando para propinarle un bastonazo que le hiciera callar.

—Haz como que has venido a desayunar aquí —le ordenó entre dientes.

—Pero señora, yo tengo mi desayuno en la tienda… —respondió igual de bajo.

—¡Hazlo!

—¡Oh! ¡Qué hambre tengo! Supongo que ya está abierto, ¿no? —improvisó a voz de grito muy nervioso.

—Ya lo veis, niños —dijo Cologne girándose—. ¡A trabajar!

Sin embargo, Mousse y Shampoo, que habían sido capaces de discernir lo que se había dicho entre murmullos entre los dos adultos, seguían incrédulos en su asiento ante la escena, mientras que Ryôga y Perfume, cada uno demasiado ocupado estando atento del otro, apenas sí habían escuchado lo que había dicho Cologne, y esperaban a que se lo repitiera.

—¡Vamos, a preparar un desayuno! —al movimiento de su bastón, todos salieron disparados hacia la cocina, cada uno con su bol en la mano y terminando su desayuno a toda prisa. De hecho tan aprisa que Perfume saltó una mesa haciendo un mortal por encima sin derramar ni un solo grano de arroz de su bol, mientras que Shampoo los adelantó a todos al correr a una velocidad tal que creó una pequeña corriente de aire a su alrededor.

—¡Dios mío! —pensó Niambin —Pero esta gente… ¡No hay ni uno normal!

En apenas cinco minutos, el hombre tuvo delante un desayuno que, tras un primer tentativo bocado, tomó con gusto dado su excelente sabor. Al marcharse, le comunicó a Cologne que la había buscado hasta encontrar su local para entregarla una tarjetita de su negocio donde se detallaba la dirección, un teléfono de contacto y otras cosas de la misma índole, y para decirla también que, si estaba interesada en más prensa internacional, él podría conseguirla si supiese seguro que se la iba a comprar. Fue entonces cuando, al salir por la puerta iluminada por los rayos mañaneros del sol, Niambin casi se choca con un par de jóvenes que se dirigían en el silencio de los soñolientos al café.

—Ranma, Akane —les saludó Cologne con cordialidad —¡Venís pronto!

—Sí… —respondió Akane —Queríamos hablar con usted sobre… una cosa.

—Bueno, yo me voy —interrumpió Niambin mientras se inclinaba repetidamente.

—Sí, sí, ya puede marcharse —le despidió la Anciana Matriarca sin mucha atención.

Unos minutos después, con Ranma ya en su forma de chica y ataviado con el uniforme que Cologne le obligaba a llevar puesto, ella, Akane y la amazona se sentaron en la misma mesa donde un rato antes, los residentes del Cat Café habían desayunado.

—Y bien —empezó Cologne —, ¿qué es eso de lo que me queréis hablar?

—Verá, señora —fue Akane la primera en hablar —. Nos gustaría… que nos repitiera de dónde vienen las escuelas legendarias.

—Y eso, ¿por qué?

—Bueno… simple curiosidad —respondió Akane con falsa naturalidad.

Cologne les observó un momento con los ojos entornados, y Ranma y Akane se sintieron como si estuvieran bajo la potente intensidad de un foco que los marcara acusatoriamente. Aun así, lograron mantener su máscara de inocente curiosidad, y finalmente accedió con un asentimiento.

—Como ya os dije, las tres escuelas legendarias son un tesoro que se ha guardado en la aldea Nujiezu desde su construcción, lo que fue hace unos tres mil años. Son tan de nuestra aldea como nuestra propia diosa, Sylphé, pero eso no impidió que de alguna manera se perdieran durante gran parte de nuestra historia —explicó la Anciana lentamente.

—¿Y cómo es posible que tú dispongas de todos estos libros que nos has dejado, o incluso que conocieses los lemas fundamentales de cada una de ellas? —preguntó Ranma con su voz más grave, pero igual de decidida.

Cologne vio entonces los rostros decididos de las dos chicas frente a ella, y vio también los pésimos intentos de Shampoo y Mousse de escuchar su conversación pasando desapercibidos, y pensó: —_¿Cómo podría deciros lo que yo sé sobre esas escuelas?_

—_Mi antecesora tenía razón: "Estas escuelas encienden la curiosidad de las personas que oyen hablar de ellas, y pueden incluso llegar a cambiar la personalidad de aquel que las conoce, pues el ansia de poder es inherente al ser humano, y la capacidad de proporcionarlo es también inherente a estas escuelas." _—recitó la Anciana para sus adentros —_Toda esta situación me recuerda a Ti-Er. Hace ya más de veinte años, poco después de haberla nombrado mi heredera honorífica, y unos cuatro antes de que naciera mi heredera carnal, la buena chica me preguntó lo mismo. Sin embargo, entonces yo no tenía la respuesta, para fortuna de ambas, pues si lo hubiera sabido, se lo hubiera dicho. Era ella la que guardaba en su mente, habiendo sido elegida por sus habilidades mentales, aquel maldito conocimiento, aunque por aquel entonces, no sabía que lo guardaba, como nunca supo que era. Fueron esas habilidades mentales, psíquicas, las que provocaron que fuera elegida como receptáculo del conocimiento más antiguo de la aldea, unas habilidades que, según me contó, habían compartido de manera más o menos igual todos los componentes de su tribu, una tribu legendaria de la que nosotras las Nujiezu apenas si teníamos conocimiento de las leyendas a las que se atribuía. De poco nos sirvió, sin embargo, descubrir que Ti-Er era originaria de esa tribu, pues según lo que me relató un día, años después de haber comenzado su entrenamiento, ella era la última superviviente de aquella aldea que había sido arrasada hasta los cimientos, quemada, incluso habiendo arrojado sal sus enemigos al suelo para que allí nada volviera a crecer. Nunca, además, llegamos a copiar sus relatos en un libro para tener una descripción de la antiquísima tribu, y ahora ya es tarde para pedir su colaboración. Ahora que lo pienso, supongo que estaría tan calmada ante la perspectiva de la muerte, hasta ver lo que se nos caía encima, porque ya una vez se había salvado de esa destrucción, de esa muerte física que, si por alguna razón, consigues evitar, se convierte en una muerte psíquica, anímica, aquella que la hizo ser siempre tan fría y práctica, la que le hizo sentir absoluta aberración por el pánico y una calma a veces frustrante ante todo lo que se le presentaba._

Miró una vez más a su alrededor, y de nuevo cayó en la intensa mirada a la que tanto Ranma como Akane la estaba sometiendo.

—_Y una vez más, aquí estoy, siendo interrogada sobre el origen de las escuelas más poderosas que haya conocido el ser humano, las escuelas que causaron el desastre, las escuelas que son al mismo tiempo cura y enfermedad de este mal que nos acecha. No puedo, ni debo… en realidad, no quiero decírselo todavía, por mucho que me avergüence decirlo, me he encariñado demasiado con todos ellos, y decírselo directamente me parece demasiado cruel. Sin embargo, su curiosidad debe ser saciada por el momento…_

—Si no recuerdo mal, ya os dije que Perfume fue quién trajo gran parte del conocimiento que utilizamos durante el fin de semana para entrenar —respondió, finalmente, Cologne.

—Eso, en todo caso, explicaría los libros —continuó Akane —. Lo que es increíblemente extraño es que precisamente esas escuelas "perdidas" en la historia hayan aparecido justo aquí y ahora.

—Es como si su aparición estuviera conectada con algo mucho mayor —se dijo entonces Ranma como si se le hubiera revelado algo que no había sido capaz de ver antes —. Lo primero que se me viene a la mente es la destrucción de su pueblo. Pero las artes marciales siempre se han definido por ser un sistema de defensa personal, por lo que no puedo ver una relación. Por otro lado, podía imaginarme que tal vez Mousse tuviera razón, que al final lo que quisiese fuera dejar su legado, pero lo que hemos descubierto esta mañana Akane y yo hecha por tierra tal cosa. Las escuelas son mucho más viejas que ella e incluso más que su propia tribu, así que es imposible que fuera algo propio, algo de su propia cosecha. Si hubieran sido más técnicas amazonas, entonces sí, pero tal como está la cosa, esa opción queda descartada del todo. No sé…

En aquel preciso instante, un hombre de mediana edad y de aspecto corriente entró en el restaurante, dirigiéndose lentamente hacia una mesa del fondo al ver que todos los que trabajaban allí estaban reunidos en una mesa. Sin embargo, en cuanto Cologne le vio, empezó a lanzar órdenes por doquier:

—Bueno, el día ya ha empezado —dijo cambiando totalmente de tono y poniéndose en pie sobre la mesa —. Ranma y Shampoo, os ocupareis de las mesas. Mousse, Perfume y yo nos rotaremos para cocinar y fregar.

—¿Y yo? —intervino Akane llena de esperanza —¡Yo puedo cocinar también!

El hombre no pudo entender porque cuando la bonita chica se ofreció a ayudar a la hora de preparar comida, lo que pensó no haría más que aumentar la variedad de excelentes platos en aquel restaurante, pues alguien tan guapa no podía preparar sino una comida celestial, el resto de sus compañeros perdieron el color y una indecible aura de derrota y tristeza se apoderó de ellos. Realmente le resultó muy extraño.

—Er… Mejor que tú y Ryôga vayáis a entrenar a la parte de atrás —decidió Cologne.

—¡Oh! ¡Qué bien! —se alegró la joven —¡Entrenamiento!

Entonces Cologne se acercó a Akane y, señalándole que quería hablar con ella en privado, se fueron al lado del comedor contrario a donde el hombre seguía pacientemente sentado, y a suficiente distancia de Ryôga y los otros, estos últimos dirigiendo ya al joven hacia la puerta correcta.

—Akane Tendô, el fin de semana estuviste mejorando algunas de tus habilidades básicas —dijo en tono normal la Anciana —. No puedes esperar grandes progresos en tan poco tiempo, así que pídele a Hibiki que siga desde donde yo lo dejé.

—De esta manera, podré mantener a Ryôga aquí con una buena razón —pensó Cologne para sí.

—Pero por aquí no hay ningún tronco —observó la joven.

—No pasa nada, seguro que a él se le ocurre algo —respondió con una media sonrisa. Entonces, bajo el volumen de su voz hasta hacerla casi un susurro —. ¡Ah! Y hazme un favor: no dejes que se te pierda por ahí. No estaría bien que te quedaras sin profesor en medio del entrenamiento. Piensa en ello como… un entrenamiento extra.

—¿De qué tipo?

—¿Evitar que el joven Hibiki no se pierda? —preguntó alzando de nuevo la voz —Dejémoslo en que es una proeza enorme.

—Tampoco será para tanto, ¿no? —defendió Akane.

—Como conseguir que tu comida sea comestible —contestó Cologne más para sí que para el exterior.

—¿Perdón? ¿Ha dicho algo?

—No, nada —se apresuró a mentir la Anciana —Tú simplemente procura que no se pierda, como si fuera un entrenamiento que te he impuesto.

—De acuerdo —aceptó Akane gravemente.

De aquella manera, Cologne la envió por fin al solar que había detrás del restaurante, mientras ella y los demás empezaban a recibir a los clientes mañaneros que llegaban para tomar un buen desayuno chino.

* * *

Antes de salir, sin embargo, Akane cruzó una significativa mirada con Ranma, y entonces recordó, o más bien, le vino a la mente de nuevo un hecho muy importante con relación a Ryôga que había descubierto poco tiempo atrás.

—¡Es verdad! —pensó —Yo… le gusto a Ryôga. Pero… pero realmente no sé cómo tomarme eso. Quiero decir, jamás he visto a Ryôga como algo más que un amigo. Es amable, sincero, honesto, formal, respetuoso… Es alguien en quién se puede confiar. Y yo le gusto. Es un poco egoísta, pero el hecho de que gusto a alguien más que Ranma, así como para llegar a enamorar… ¡Guau! Es una sensación muy agradable, toda esta confianza. Pero, ¡no debería sentirme así! ¿Qué va a pasar cuando se dé cuenta que Ranma y yo hemos alcanzado por fin la fase de novios? Por otro lado, si a Perfume le gusta… Pero, ¿y qué pasa con Akari? ¡Dios, siempre se me olvida la pobre la chica! Y eso que Akari me cae muy bien, pero nunca me acuerdo de ella. Y, sinceramente, entre ella y esa maleducada amazona, Ryôga se merece alguien que le quiera por lo que es, no por lo que pueda representar según unas leyes arcaicas. Y además, creo que hacen una gran pareja. De hecho, después de todo lo que han pasado, creo que deberían acabar juntos. No sé, tal vez, con un poco de ayuda extra… —justo entonces se encontró con el joven dichoso en el pasillo cuya única salida era la puerta que tenía en el fondo tras doblar una esquina y que se abría al descampado que había detrás del Cat Café. Y aunque el pasillo era así de sencillo, Ryôga estaba perdido.

—Ryôga —le llamó la chica, haciendo que se girara y dejara de mirar a la pared como si fuera algo que no debía estar allí —, ¿vamos a entrenar?

—Sí, claro —aceptó el chico nervioso.

—Vamos, Ryôga Hibiki, tranquilo —se dijo a sí mismo el chico mientras salían del edificio y, tras doblar la esquina donde descansaban a la sombra los dos grandes cubos de la basura que utilizaba el restaurante, llegaban por fin hasta el centro del descampado donde iban a entrenar, vacío a excepción de un par de árboles en las lindes de aquel lugar y unos pocos cilindros de hormigón amontonados a un lado que pertenecían a la obra que nunca llegó a hacerse en aquel lugar —. Se te ha presentado una gran oportunidad. Vas a poder hablar con Akane tranquilamente, así que puedes preguntarle a ver que tal le ha ido últimamente, y así, tal vez, descubrir eso que busco. Akane es una chica amable, sincera, hermosa y pura. Es imposible que te mienta ni nada por el estilo, así que lo único que tienes que hacer es escuchar con atención lo que te diga. Simplemente, actúa con naturalidad.

—Akane —empezó el chico más calmado —, ¿qué tal han ido las cosas?

—No debo decirle nada sobre Ranma —pensó Akane a modo de recordatorio final. Entonces respondió: —Bueno, nada especial Ryôga. Ya sabes, lo de siempre.

—¡Qué raro! —pensó éste —Normalmente siempre me decía algo de Ranma. Ya fuera que había estado entrenando, que la había vuelto a hacer rabiar, que le había pasado esto o aquello… Es cómo… Cómo si no estuviera hablando de él a propósito. Vale, creo que esto confirma el hecho de que entre Akane y Ranma está ocurriendo algo. Esto no se me da muy bien, pero veamos que pasa si yo…

—¿Y Ranma? Si no recuerdo mal, la última vez que nos vimos me dijiste que tenía un problema muy grande con su madre.

—Er… Sí, sí, el problema del seppuku(2) —respondió rápidamente ella —. Ese tonto casi consigue quedarse sin cabeza demasiadas veces para mí gusto. Al final consiguió reunirse con ella como dios manda, así, ya te puedes imaginar, "a la Saotome": después de haberlo estropeado hasta más no poder, se encontraron de una manera espectacular y todo eso. Pero, ahora que me preguntas esto, ¿tú qué tal con tu novia Akari? ¿Cómo os va?

Aquellas últimas preguntas volaron lentamente por el aire como hojas secas movidas a merced del viento. Y como tales, fueron a caer en el peor sitio posible: los oídos de una amazona de pelo verde que rápidamente estaba perdiendo el respeto a la autoridad de su Matriarca.

Dicha amazona, agradecida de poder aplazar el tedioso trabajo que la esperaba en la cocina, había salido a dejar las grandes bolsas de basura que ya desde la mañana producía el Cat Café y, de paso, poder ver, y con un poco de suerte también abrazar, a su queridísimo Ryôga. Sin embargo, las mismas palabras que tan inocentemente salieron de la boca de Akane abofetearon a Perfume, dejándola en un estado de tal impresión que por un momento mantuvo la bolsa de basura a unos centímetros sobre el cubo sin moverla. Pero no tardo en espabilarse, pues más palabras llegaban mecidas por la suave brisa hasta su escondida posición, por lo que dejó sin hacer ruido la bolsa en el suelo y escuchó.

—¿Akari? —escuchó a Ryôga repetir con un tono increíblemente suave —Er… Después de aquel…

—Fiasco —suplió la chica japonesa con algo parecido a tristeza.

—Er… Sí, después de aquello, me dirigí de nuevo a su gimanasio de entrenamiento de cerdos-sumo en Okinawa…

—¿No estaba cerca de Kyoto?(2) —interrumpió la chica.

—Hum… Tal vez por eso me cuesta tanto encontrarla… —comentó más para sí mismo que para el resto del mundo —Bueno, en todo caso, la cosa es que me puse en camino y en cosa de unas semanas logré llegar. Le conté todo lo que había pasado, como… —hizo una pausa, al parecer pensando en qué era lo siguiente que iba a decir, y continuó —Como habíamos ido a China, la pelea que allí tuvimos, la vuelta… No sé, jamás vi tanta preocupación en su cara.

—Eso es porque te quiere, Ryôga —aclaró la joven como si estuviera diciendo algo marcadamente obvio.

—Bueno… luego —pausa muy profunda — me volví a perder. Unas semanas después nos encontramos aquel día delante del Cat Café.

—Sí… Recuerdo aquella pelea —corroboró la joven con una extraña mezcla de pena y alegría.

—Esto… bueno, después he estado viajando, ¿sabes? No exactamente perdido. He estado buscando algo, aunque no sabía muy bien lo que era. No puedo decirte mucho porque ni siquiera yo sé muy bien lo que busco, así que…

—Ah, de acuerdo.

—Bueno, ¿empezamos el entrenamiento?

—¡Sí, empecemos! —respondió entusiasmada. Sin embargo, las siguientes palabras llegaron con un tono de preocupación —Pero, aquí yo no veo ningún tronco.

—¿Un tronco? Ah… Me imagino el entrenamiento que estabas siguiendo. Veamos…

Fue entonces cuando, con extremo cuidado, la amazona asomó su cabeza por la esquina. Ryôga examinaba el descampado en busca de algo y Akane lo imitaba, aunque podía leerse en su cuerpo que no sabía qué era lo que estaba buscando. Finalmente, la mirada del chico se posó sobre los cilindros de hormigón atacados por el tiempo y, señalándolos, dijo:

—¡Ahí está! Con eso puedes practicar el equilibrio. Voy a por uno.

Y, sin hacer caso al hecho de que aquellos cilindros podían pesar más de media tonelada, Ryôga cogió el que había más arriba y, sin mucha dificultad, se lo llevó hasta donde estaba Akane y lo dejó allí.

—Ale, arriba —le ordenó Ryôga.

Para entonces Perfume volvió a esconderse tras la esquina y se apoyó en la pared, por la que fue resbalando lentamente hasta quedar sentada en el suelo.

—_Ryôga… Airen _—pensó —_. Ni siquiera ha mencionado que antes de llegar a este lugar nos encontramos, y que incluso estuvimos viajando dos días juntos. No ha dicho absolutamente nada… Y, _ _¿quién es esa "Akari"? Jamás había oído ese nombre. Aunque sí recuerdo que cuando estuvimos en aquel bosque, Cologne me dijo que Airen tenía "problemas amorosos propios". ¿Tal vez se refería a que ya tenía una mujer…? _ _ ¡Pero eso no puede ser! Ryôga Hibiki es el hombre enviado por la diosa para mí, para que me ayude de una manera que ningún otro puede hacerlo. Para que esté a mi lado y para apoyarme en todo, como un buen macho al que querer. Ryôga es para mí y para nadie más. Estas japonesas lo único que saben hacer es interferir en lo que una Nujiezu debe hacer. ¡Sólo sirven para eso!_

_—__Debo hacer algo _—continuó pensando la amazona —_. Cologne no me será de ayuda, pues parece que ahora aprueba las costumbres de los japoneses por encima de las nuestras. Aún así, debo hacer algo… drástico. Algo que le obligue… que le muestre lo bien que estará conmigo incluso por las leyes de este país. Hum… Creo recordar que Shampoo tiene una copia de nuestras leyes. Tal vez, revisándolas se me ocurra alguna buena idea sobre cómo llevar a cabo esto. Sí, estoy segura que en nuestras sagradas leyes encontraré la respuesta que busco._

Y con esos pensamientos, Perfume desandó el camino que había hecho y se adentró en el edificio, haciendo una parada por la habitación de Shampoo, de donde tomó el libro de sus leyes con traducción al japonés que resultaba ser una de las últimas ediciones que se habían escrito, y finalmente llegando a la cocina, donde un pequeño montón de platos la esperaban ya para ser fregados.

Mientras en el solar abandonado, Akane no terminaba de empezar el entrenamiento bajo la tutela del chico perdido.

—Pero —dijo ella mirando alternativamente al que debía ser su objeto de práctica y a Ryôga —, no me he traído el traje de entrenamiento.

—Uh… Akane —respondió Ryôga con tono comprensivo —, me parece que hay un par de cosas que realmente nunca entendiste sobre las peleas que teníamos Ranma, Mousse, el resto y yo.

—¿Y cuáles son?

—Pues de primeras, no se tiene ropa especial para pelear, se tiene ropa especial para no pelear…

* * *

N.A: (1)"Futón" es la cama típica japonesa. Un pequeño colchón de unos centímetros, unas mantas, se pone en el suelo… Si no os suena, una visita a la Wikipedia depejará todas las dudas. Y (2): Que yo sepa, nunca se dice el lugar exacto en el que se encuentra el gimnasio de la familia de Akari, así que simplemente me inventé un lugar y el sentido de la orientación de Ryôga hizo el resto. Y por último, si alguien es capaz de calcularme lo que cuestan en realidad todos esos periódicos, se lo agradecería de veras, ya que el precio que hay puesto es una aproximación que hice debido al hecho de que fui incapaz de encontrar los precios verdaderos.

Lo de Ti-Er… Rápidamente: Todavía no tengo claro si haré una reescritura de los primeros capítulos, así que iré metiendo el pasado de la amazona poco a poco en los capítulos que restan (tarde, ya lo sé). Con un poco de suerte, lo integraré de manera coherente. Como siempre, agradecer los comentarios y el hecho de que haya gente que siga leyendo esta pequeña historia que se acerca su a fin. Y por cierto, como parte de la propaganda subliminal necesaria para tener un buen día¡no olviden darse un vuelta por el foro de "El Gran Kaiosama", con temas tan interesantes como "Sólo para masoquistas (o aceptando que no somos perfectos)" o "Personajes originales"! Una gran alternativa como entremés entre la lectura de fanfictions. Un placer, y hasta pronto.


	17. Del fragor del vacío espacial

**Sayonara Amazonas**

* * *

Este es un fic basado en los personajes y situaciones de "Ranma ½", y que por supuesto no me pertenece, y que lo hace a Rumiko Takahashi y todos aquellos a los que haya vendido los derechos. Este conjunto de letras y signos de puntuación no esta ordenado con ánimo de lucro, por lo que la denuncia sería una enorme pérdida de tiempo. Y al fin y al cabo, nunca nadie lee el disclaimer, o sea que…

* * *

**Del fragor del vacío espacial…**

De repente y sin previo aviso, una fuerte corriente de aire frío le despertó. Mirando alrededor, descubrió a través de sus ojos entornados una claridad inusual en sus mañanas iluminando fríamente su pequeña habitación. Al fijarse en la diminuta ventana abierta en la roca viva que le rodeaba y de la que estaban formados la pared, el suelo y el techo del cuarto, se dio cuenta de que la luz que lo iluminaba todo provenía del exterior, y a una parte de su cerebro la inundó el pánico. ¡Se había dormido, y si no se daba prisa, llegaría tarde a los estudios matinales! El estudio jamás había sido su fuerte, ya que desde pequeño había demostrado que su verdadera valía se encontraba en su capacidad para el camino físico, de manera que llegar tarde a una clase tan importante como la que se iba a desarrollar aquella mañana tan sólo valdría para ponerle aún más difícil el camino a profesor que tantos se afanaban en bloquearle. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para pensar sobre la extraña sensación con la que se había despertado en el fondo de su cabeza.

Sin perder un segundo más, se puso su toga de un gris excepcionalmente brillante que cumplía la doble función de identificarle como alumno de aquel refugio de aprendizaje y entrenamiento, y servir como traje que destacara contra el blanco de la nieve por si acaso se perdiera en una de las tan frecuentes ventiscas que solían arreciar por aquel lugar, y salió tan rápido como las normas le dejaban.

Sí, las dichosas normas de aquel lugar. Extrañamente, se preguntó como no había hecho desde hacía años ya, porqué estaba allí. No sabía de donde venía aquel pensamiento, cómo había logrado escapar de la tumba de olvido que él mismo había creado en su pensamiento y se había presentado en su conciencia aquella mañana que llegaba tarde al estudio.

Atravesó las estrechas galerías que conectaban las distintas habitaciones de los que estudiaban, como él, en aquel recóndito lugar, notando que todas parecían desiertas, y salió al aire libre y la luz intensa del sol de la mañana. Había salido de las cuevas donde se encontraban las habitaciones, y recorría entonces con cuidado y algo de ansiedad unos jardines de plantas blancas y heladas que apenas sí se levantaban medio metro del rocoso suelo antes de doblarse hacia el norte debido al incesante viento que siempre azotaba aquel lugar. Girando un momento la mirada, observó la fachada esculpida en la roca que marcaba la entrada principal a la especia de academia que llevaba toda la vida atendiendo, con sus ciclópeas columnas que parecían fusionadas con la piedra, y su dintel musgoso y roído, también escarbado en la piedra, que le confería el aspecto como de una de esas antiguas construcciones griegas que estuviera hundida en la piedra de la montaña. Sin embargo, el buda, también esculpido en la piedra, que parecía sostenerse en el pico del dintel triangular que coronaba las columnas con un pie, mientras permanecía en una posición de concentración, era un símbolo que pertenecía exclusivamente a esta academia, al menos, por lo que él sabía. De todas maneras, en vez de entrar por ahí, se encaminó sin aminorar el paso hacia una pequeña abertura casi circular cerrada por una puerta irregular hecha de una extraña madera extremadamente oscura que parecía que se iba a caer de un momento a otro practicada en la pared rocosa opuesta a aquella por la que había salido.

La traspasó en un instante, dejando atrás el sonido del viento incesante y la claridad del sol, adentrándose en una gruta inundada de tinieblas, que, sin embargo, no le impidieron continuar su loca carrera. Había pasado muchas veces por allí, por lo que podía caminar seguro y a buen ritmo antes de que sus ojos se hubieran hecho a la cantidad de luz tan exigua que entraba por las ventanas que había salpicadas por una de las paredes de la estancia y que eran idénticas a la que había en su habitación. Sabía que aquel lugar estaba destinado a ser una especie de almacén, ya que sus profesores le habían mandado ir más de una vez para coger algún material para practicar, y, como iba allí casi todos los días, sabía perfectamente donde estaba cada cosa, y lo más importante, donde estaba la otra entrada.

Así que, esquivando mesas rotas, palos partidos por la mitad, sillas, escudos y una gran variedad de armas de madera, alcanzó la puerta que andaba buscando. Se abrió entonces ante él una enorme estancia excavada en la roca que se levantaba como una bóveda hasta una altura de varias docenas de metros, iluminada por un colosal tragaluz abierto en el punto más alto del arco. El suelo era una gran manta de planchas rocosas de distintos materiales pizarrosos que reflejaban distintos colores cuando eran alcanzados por la luz natural que llegaba desde el tragaluz, creando un arco iris por suelo en las horas más luminosas del día. Por otro lado, las paredes estaban salpicadas de innumerables lámparas de aceite de sésamo forjadas en plata que daban luz a las esquinas a las que la luz del sol no llegaba.

En el centro de aquel enorme espacio se levantaba una gran imagen de un buda que, curiosamente, no estaba sentado en la posición de la flor de loto, sino erguido, aplastando bajo su poderoso pie a un jabalí, a un gallo y a una serpiente. La piedra estaba tallada bruscamente, y los rasgos del hombre eran duros y bastos, reforzando la imagen de autoridad que mostraba con su enorme altura e imponente posición.

Alrededor de la enorme estatua había un gran grupo de gente, todos hombres con la cabeza rapada de mayor o menor edad. Algunos iban vestidos con una túnica gris como la suya y otros, normalmente los más mayores, con una de un color esmeralda que brillaba incluso más que la de los estudiantes. Había un extraño alboroto en el lugar, una gran algarabía formada por el incesante murmullo que los hombres hacían al hablar el uno con el otro, repetido por el eco que aquella enorme cavidad le daba a todos los sonidos que allí se producían.

De repente, antes de haber dado siquiera un paso, el ruido de las conversaciones cesó, dejando en el aire los últimos segundos de conversación reflejándose en las paredes, y el joven aprendiz se sintió como un bicho siendo examinado por un millar de científicos. No le era una sensación rara, pues su peculiar capacidad para el arte de la lucha y su desprecio más que obvio por los estudios que él consideraba demasiado cerrados para el mundo en el que sabía que vivía (si bien era cierto que no había podido ver más que algunas viejas fotos que habían perdido el color), le habían granjeado una profunda, y normalmente despectiva, curiosidad entre sus compañeros y profesores.

Sin embargo, cuando levantó la mirada desafiante que había conseguido desarrollar para estas ocasiones se dio cuenta de que no era él el centro de atención, sino alguien que entraba por la puerta principal.

En parte agradecido por no tener que aguantar las miradas malamente escondidas de desprecio, se unió con paso ligero al grupo de gente que seguía paso a paso a la persona que había atraído su atención. Cuando por fin se había internado todo lo que quiso, estiró el cuello y, tal y como se imaginaba, vio al Gran Profesor, también llamado Fened-Sor, un hombre extremadamente viejo y sabio, con manchas en su opaca calva y pobladas cejas blancas, que andaba un poco encorvado cubierto por una túnica blanca, dándole la apariencia de una enorme y venerable tortuga que andara a dos patas y que, a pesar de haber mostrado siempre una predilección hacia el saber y la iluminación más que la lucha, le había tratado siempre como uno más, sin hacer más hincapié en su falta de comprensión de los estudios más profundos que su deseo de verle avanzar en la academia, actitud por la cual se había ganado su respeto y admiración.

Y aunque normalmente la seriedad que debía mostrar por el puesto que ocupaba solía minimizar sus sonrisas a un leve movimiento de labios, mientras andaba lentamente hacia la estatua de piedra parecía más viejo y serio de lo que le había visto nunca. Tenía la cabeza gacha y no saludaba a nadie como solía hacer, sino que andaba hacia delante, al parecer sin darse cuenta de quién tenía alrededor, como perdido en sus pensamientos.

Finalmente alcanzó la estatua. De un salto que traicionaba la imagen de vejez que mostraba, subió hasta el pie que estaba aplastando los tres defectos. Aquel gesto, sin embargo, no consiguió que el joven estudiante se sacudiera ese mal presentimiento sobre el único profesor al que profesaba un verdadero respeto. Y cuando éste miró por fin a los reunidos, supo que algo iba realmente mal.

—Discípulos —comenzó el hombre con su voz profunda y algo cascada —, tengo una mala noticia que daros. Como algunos habréis notado ya, un gran mal se acerca.

Murmullos de confirmación siguieron lo que para él era una revelación. Sin embargo, no le pareció tan extraño: al fin y al cabo, había estado durmiendo hasta hacía apenas unos diez minutos.

—Sí, sí… —confirmó una vez más Fened-Sor cabizbajo —Es un mal… que ya no es de esta Tierra, y debe ser tratado como el mal absoluto. Discípulos, seré claro: este Mal viene a matarnos… Viene a matarnos, sí… No, no debe sorprendernos. Lo único que mueve a ese Mal es el deseo de hacer más mal, de dañar, de matar, de destruir…

Un murmullo de sorpresa recorrió a toda la gente, que no daba crédito a lo que acababa de oír, y él, el joven que siempre había sido la excepción, sentía lo mismo que el resto de sus compañeros, e incapaz de aguantarse, gritó por encima de todas las voces:

—¡¿Y qué vamos a hacer?!

El silencio se adueñó de nuevo del lugar, y tan sólo el eco de sus palabras continuó oyéndose. Fened-Sor le miró y, tras un largo suspiró, se enderezó todo lo que pudo y respondió:

—Luchar.

Aquella sola palabra hizo que el alboroto de antes volviera multiplicado por diez, y la verdad es que no podía dar crédito a sus oídos. Iban a luchar, pero…

Pero luchar contra un ser maléfico cuyo única intención era matar y destruir, y que había elegido su pequeña comunidad como próxima víctima. Un "mal absoluto".

De repente sintió que sus piernas le fallaban y que no eran capaces de aguantarlo de pie, que su boca se secaba y que una especie de migraña le impedía pensar con claridad. Por suerte, tuvo la suficiente presencia de ánimo como para no desmayarse. Con dificultad, se abrió paso entre la multitud que seguía escuchando al Gran Profesor y salió de entre la horda y se sentó en el suelo, aspirando aire a grandes y profundas bocanadas.

¡Apenas tenía diecisiete años! ¿No era éste un destino injusto para alguien tan joven? Morir a manos de una fuerza del mal demasiado poderosa como para siquiera molestarse en mirar qué estaba matando exactamente, morir cuando no había tenido ni la oportunidad de descender de aquel frío pico y hacer el camino que su madre había recorrido cuando volvió a su pueblo, fuera cual fuese, tras haberlo dejado con los monjes. Morir sin ver el mundo exterior que durante toda su vida había soñado visitar y conocer, dejando atrás ese lugar que no le había dado más que tristezas.

No. No quería morir, ¡no podía morir! Estaba mal, era demasiado injusto, era…

—¡Lǎo-hǔ Lán! —oyó a su espalda.

Se levantó con dificultad y se dio la vuelta. Delante tenía a Fened-Sor, el Gran Profesor, aquel que había enseñado a todos los profesores que había en la academia.

Le miraba con pena.

—Lǎo-hǔ Lán, tengo la impresión de que no has oído lo que acabo de decir —como se sentía incapaz de hablar, tan sólo meneó la cabeza —. Ya me imaginaba. He ordenado a todo el mundo que se prepare como mejor pueda para el ataque: armas, escudos, meditación… Lo que mejor se adapte a cada uno.

Lǎo-hǔ Lán tan sólo asintió y volvió a sentarse mientras Fened-Sor seguía mirándole con pena.

—Mira, Lǎo-hǔ Lán —empezó tras una pausa —, todavía recuerdo cuando tu madre te trajo aquí —aquello atrajo la atención del chico, que dejo de mirar al suelo y miró a los viejos ojos del anciano —. Apenas habías nacido y estabas envuelto en una toga andrajosa que no podía cubrirte del frío de la montaña. Era un día de ventisca, y tu madre tenía incluso menos protección que tú…

—¿Qué está diciendo? —preguntó el joven preocupado, recuperando por fin la voz.

—Déjame terminar —le ordenó con una ligera nota de autoridad el anciano —. Apenas sí se veía aquel día a un par de metros más de allá de tus narices. Todavía hoy me preguntó cómo fue capaz de llegar hasta aquí desde el pueblo en el pie de la montaña. Tan sólo podía ser muestra de una determinación y una fuerza extraordinaria. La determinación de llevarte hasta un lugar mejor y la fuerza de su amor para conseguirlo.

—¿Mi madre… al pie de la montaña?

—Sí, y por favor, no me interrumpas más. Era una hermosa mujer, muchacho. Yo estaba paseando por el jardín, buscando la tranquilidad que era incapaz de encontrar dentro de estas paredes, cuando la encontré, enroscada alrededor de ti en el suelo, medio cubierta de nieve, tiritando. La recogí y la llevé dentro, pero gran parte de su cuerpo ya se había congelado. Estaba viva tan sólo a base de fuerza de voluntad. Yo me encargué de cuidarla, pero nada de lo que intenté dio resultado, además de que se suponía que ninguna mujer debía entrar en el academia, por lo que no recibí toda la ayuda del mundo —Fened-Sor hizo una pausa, como considerando cómo debía continuar. Finalmente, siguió —. Pero eso no es lo más importante. Lo importante es que, por primera vez, en la segunda noche de haber llegado, cuando regresé de buscar unas hierbas para ella, te había soltado. Hasta entonces había resultado imposible separarte de ella, pero cuando entré en mi habitación aquella noche, tú estabas tumbado en la cama, dormido, mientras ella te miraba sentada en la cama.

—"Cuide de él, por favor", fue la plegaría de tu madre. Poco después, su condición empeoró y no hubo manera de curarla. Así es como llegaste hasta aquí.

Lǎo-hǔ Lán no sabía que decir. Tenía miles de preguntas en la cabeza, y su cerebro se esforzaba en traer de vuelta alguna imagen de entre sus recuerdos que pudiera ser el testimonio de aquel relato, pero todo era en vano. El resto de su cuerpo estaba insensible, inerte, y la expresividad había abandonado su rostro unos minutos atrás. Sentía su corazón latirle fuerte, muy fuerte contra el pecho, pero al mismo tiempo tenía la sensación de que se le estaba encogiendo hasta que explotara. "Ansiedad", se dijo, pero la palabra no parecía tener el significado de siempre, o tal vez no era la que describía aquello que lo recorría. Y aún así, una pregunta escapó de sus labios:

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué ahora? —elaboró el anciano —Porque me juré hacerlo el día en que te fueras a marchar. Sabía que te marcharías, y viéndote crecer no hizo sino aumentar mi seguridad sobre ello. Deseabas tanto conocer a tu familia que nada te hubiera impedido partir en su busca. Pero no deseaba que emprendieras un viaje inútil.

—Acaso… ¿Acaso mi padre también está muerto? —preguntó no sin cierto temor.

—¡Oh, espero que no! Realmente deseo que no, pero no sé donde puede estar —contestó con sinceridad el Gran Profesor —. Ahora, por favor, ve a prepararte tú también. La presencia de todos es imprescindible.

—¿La presencia…? —repitió el chico sorprendido —¿Cómo? ¿Cuánto…?

—Creo que llegará en una media hora. ¿Vas a utilizar algún arma? ¿Una lanza, una espada?

—Er… No, no. Mi fuerte es la lucha sin armas, ¿recuerda?

—Sí, sí, por supuesto. Vayamos para allá entonces, no perdamos más tiempo.

El camino hasta el jardín se le hizo muy corto a Lǎo-hǔ Lán. Antes de lo que hubiera deseado se encontraba de pie, en la tercera fila de la barrera humana que habían formado sus hermanos, supuestamente escuchando la estrategia de defensa que uno de los mejores profesores había planeado en tan poco tiempo. Pero las palabras, el frío, el viento e incluso la luz de su alrededor parecían haber perdido su significado y haberse vuelto grises y silenciosas, justo como la túnica que lo cubría. Lo único que conseguía atravesar la barrera que sus sentidos habían creado eran unas lejanas nubes hacia el norte. Y es que no eran nubes normales, al menos no para la altura a la que estaban.

Parecían, aún desde la lejanía, como un líquido viscoso que se deslizara lentamente sobre el horizonte, cubriendo el cielo de un azul… antinatural. No tenía otra palabra para describirlo. Y se acercaban. Lentamente venían hacia ellos, y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo cuando pensó en la gente que estaba siendo cubierta por la sombra de aquellas nubes malditas.

Cuando por fin consiguió arrancar su mirada de aquellas nubes y volvió a la realidad de lo que le rodeaba, se dio cuenta de que el silencio volvía a reinar. El estratega había dado las órdenes y todos parecían haberlas aceptado sin rechistar. Al parecer, ninguno de ellos le daba mayor importancia al hecho de que iban a morir en poco tiempo.

—¡Yo no quiero morir! —exclamó vehemente en su cabeza —Me da igual que a ellos no les importe su vida. ¡Yo quiero… Quiero salir de aquí! ¡Quiero ir a buscar a lo que queda de mi familia! ¡Quiero buscar a mi padre!

—Cinco minutos hermanos. Que todo el mundo esté preparado —les avisó de repente Fened-Sor. Lǎo-hǔ Lán giró su cabeza y vio al Gran Profesor derecho sobre la única roca del jardín helado donde esperaban, ya no curvado por el peso de los años, sino erguido hasta su máxima altura, y por un momento le pareció ver en su pose la estatua de Buda que había en el patio interior, magnífica y bendita, aplastando los tres males bajo su poderoso pie. Y así, nació en su pecho una pequeña llama de esperanza.

Si había alguien que podía vencer a cualquier ser, ese era Fened-Sor. ¿No sería posible que ellos pudieran vencer a aquel ser? Además, si el Gran Profesor había decidido luchar incluso habiendo preferido siempre el camino pacífico, ¿no sería que pensaba que había posibilidades de vencerlo?

Aquel pensamiento alimentó aún más su esperanza, y el mundo a su alrededor empezó a cambiar. A su alrededor ya no había locos que esperaban la muerte con los brazos cruzados, sino valerosos guerreros que iban a poner su vida en peligro por el bien común. El viento que corría entre las filas de guerreros dejó de ser cortante y frío para hacerse templado y mensajero de noticias. Las nubes de un azul antinatural y que apenas estaban a unos cientos de metros de ellos dejaron de mandar escalofríos por su espalda y, en cambio, empezaron a llenar su cuerpo de adrenalina. Incluso la lluvia torrencial que, imposiblemente, caía entonces sobre ellos fue apartada de su mente como una mínima anécdota en vez de ser un hecho imposible que debería confundirle y atemorizarle.

Si, por un momento, hubiera mirado a los charcos que se formaban rápidamente a sus pies, habría descubierto que eran del mismo extraño azul que las nubes.

Pero, al igual que sus compañeros alrededor, lo que hizo fue seguir mirando al cielo, desafiando las gotas de lluvia que caían sobre su rostro levantado, esperando, con una sonrisa incluso, que aquella batalla empezara por fin. Esperando confiado a su enemigo, sabiendo que podían ganar. Esperando…

De repente, sin previo aviso, una enorme bola de energía de un rojo oscuro como la sangre impactó sobre la primera fila. Lǎo-hǔ Lán tan sólo alcanzó a ver como Fened-Sor desaparecía, desintegrado por la energía de aquella enorme esfera de muerte, antes de que la onda expansiva lo lanzara por el aire como un muñeco de papel, acabando su vuelo impactando fuertemente contra la pared de la montaña que había tenido a unos veinte metros a su espalda, quedándose sin aire en los pulmones y perdiendo el conocimiento.

Lo primero que sintió cuando recuperó la conciencia fue un extraño frío que le recorría de arriba abajo. Después, por supuesto, vino el dolor intenso de su espalda y su cráneo, y por último, el vívido recuerdo de aquel que más se había parecido a un padre disolviéndose bajo el ataque del ser maléfico. ¡Bajo el primer ataque! ¿En qué había estado pensando cuando había esperado allí a que llegara ese ser? ¿Qué locura…?

Pero, no había tiempo para recriminarse los errores del pasado. Debía escapar de allí lo más rápido posible. Alcanzar la escalera tallada en la piedra que había al borde del jardín y reptar, si fuera necesario, montaña abajo hasta alcanzar el pueblo. Desde allí podría encontrar algo, o alguien, que pudiera darle una pista sobre el paradero de su padre, encontrar así una vida…

Cuando abrió los ojos, sin embargo, quedó paralizado. La lluvia continuaba cayendo torrencial, cubriendo por completo el sol de la mañana e impidiendo que su luz le alcanzara, y ya se habían formado enormes lagos de aquel azul malsano, mezclados con el rojo de la sangre de sus compañeros muertos. Enormes trozos de rocas yacían quietos entonces después de lo que supuso sin mucho ánimo debió ser un enorme desprendimiento del que milagrosamente había salido indemne. Tampoco quedaban plantas en aquel jardín en el cielo, y los pocos restos calcinados que aún se mantenían enteros estaban siendo atacados por el viento inclemente y no dudaba que pronto se partirían y desharían en cenizas. Pero nada se comparaba con… el fuego.

Unos fuegos azules, imposibles bajo la torrencial lluvia, se levantaban como unas gigantescas lenguas eléctricas al consumir unos montones que había por todo el jardín devastado. Su luz fantasmagórica iluminaba así toda la escena, y tuvo la certeza de que aquel no podía ser un fuego natural, pues el azul que todo lo inundaba convertía aquel lugar en uno surrealista, y sospechó que bien podía ser el producto de la imaginación de un loco…

Y la confirmación de aquella sospecha la tuvo cuando se fijó en uno de los montones que servían como combustible para aquellas llamas infernales. En un primer momento había supuesto que se trataba de la madera que aquel ser había recogido del jardín, lo cuál hubiera explicado porque de repente aquella tierra se había vuelto totalmente yerma. Pero, al notar la ausencia de los cuerpos inertes de sus compañeros, una terrible sensación recorrió su espalda y de repente le costó respirar y tragar. Y al fijarse en uno de los montones más cercanos casi se le había parado el corazón al descubrir los cuerpos de sus compañeros de clase. ¡Ellos tenían su misma edad, y para bien o para mal les había llegado a conocer bastante bien! ¡Y entonces estaban ahí, amontonados como si de carbón se tratara, siendo pasto de unas llamas imposibles!

Aquello fue lo último que Lǎo-hǔ Lán pudo aguantar, y sin perder ni un segundo más, se puso a arrastrarse por los lagos de azul y carmesí con el objetivo de alcanzar el borde de aquel jardín de muerte y escapar. Su mente estaba llena de delirios, pues aquellas imágenes le habían impactado aún más de lo que pudiera haber supuesto, y pronto dejó de prestar atención a todo lo que no fuera lo que tenía justo delante. Si hubiera creído que era seguro, habría gritado hasta quedarse afónico, pensando que así, tal vez, podría sacar de su mente las imágenes de sus compañeros muertos y dejar de escuchar el crepitar de aquel fuego azul consumiendo los cuerpos de las únicas personas que conocía en el mundo.

Pero, como sabía que en algún lugar aquella bestia debía seguir por allí, aguantó los gritos, y en su lugar dejó escapar silenciosas lágrimas que se mezclaron con la lluvia y desaparecieron. Y siguió arrastrándose entre los montones llameantes y el agua azulada, tratando de hacer el mínimo ruido posible.

—¡Pero si queda uno vivo! —dijo una voz retumbante con un toque sarcástico justo encima suyo.

Lǎo-hǔ Lán notó como le cogían del cuello de la túnica y vio como se separaba del suelo y ganaba la verticalidad. Sin saber muy bien como sentirse, alzó la mirada hasta encontrarse con lo que pensó era una piedra, estriada y gris. Pero entonces, una boca malformada, sin dientes ni labios, se abrió, y de ella salió una voz cavernosa y retumbante que le erizó los pelos de la nuca del poder que llevaba.

—¿Y ahora, qué hago contigo? —se preguntó la criatura mirando al cielo como quién intenta decidir qué hacer con una cucaracha que había llegado hasta las escaleras de casa.

—¡Um! Si has sobrevivido a mi ataque, será porque eres bastante fuerte —continuó el ser sin prestar atención a su cautivo —. Tal vez lo suficiente como para acabar con esa molestia japonesa que llevo sintiendo desde hace semanas.

De repente, el ser rocoso cambió su agarre a su cuello y continuó hablando: —Escúchame bien, pequeño ser. Tú no eres nada para mí, y si quisiera, morirías en este mismo instante —y como para marcar sus palabras, el ser renovó dolorosamente su agarre en el cuello del chico —. Pero, como puedes resultarme útil, puede que te deje vivo. Presta atención, pues de que lleves a cabo este encargo depende tu vida.

—Has de ir a la isla conocida como Japón —ordenó el ser apuntando hacia el este con un enorme dedo que parecía una punta de flecha pétrea —. Allí encontrarás una gran fuente de poder. Destrúyela y salvarás tu vida —tras un corto silencio, añadió —. Recibe una "ayuda" de mi parte para que puedas completar tu tarea.

Entonces, el ser colocó su enorme mano libre sobre su rostro, y por un momento, Lǎo-hǔ Lán pensó que iba a aplastarle la cabeza. Sin embargo, lo que sintió fue un dolor tremendo dentro de su cráneo, como si alguien le estuviera atravesando el cerebro con mil lanzas al rojo vivo una y otra vez hasta la agonía.

Justo cuando pensaba que no podría aguantar un segundo más, el dolor desapareció tan repentinamente como apareció. Al abrir los ojos, el mundo había cambiado.

El blanco, el color que siempre había estado presente en su vida, ya no estaba. En su lugar, una algarabía de amarillos, azules y rojos lo cubría todo como una toga ondulante y vibrante que cambiaba a cada segundo que pasaba, pero que dejaba ver a su través, revelando las formas y siluetas del suelo, las montañas y todo lo que había, tornándolo todo de los tres únicos colores que podía distinguir. Subían los colores hacia el cielo como enormes torres de Babel que luego se deshacían en grandes cascadas tricolor que bañaban la Tierra hasta donde su nueva visión le permitía distinguir. También formaban enormes corrientes flotantes como carreteras que uniesen continentes por los cielos, pintando el firmamento de Lǎo-hǔ Lán con hilos infinitos que se perdían en el horizonte de su visión de aquellos tres colores omnipresentes.

—Ahora podrás ver de verdad —escuchó que le decía el monstruo mientras seguía observando aquellas extrañas corrientes de color —. Sigue las corrientes hasta Japón, y desde allí, no tendrás ningún problema en encontrar la fuente de poder que has de destruir.

Entonces, el malvado ser le soltó, y Lǎo-hǔ Lán cayó sin gracia al mojado suelo.

—Cumple tu encargo —dijo el ser con una siniestra sonrisa —, mensajero, y te dejaré vivir.

Y con aquellas palabras, echó a volar desapareciendo entre las nubes que lo habían traído, dejando atrás tan sólo un reguero de muerte azul.

Lǎo-hǔ Lán se incorporó con dificultad, y con su nueva visión, miró alrededor. Lo único que descubrió fue que los cuerpos de sus compañeros y profesores ya habían sido consumidos por las llamas azules y antinaturales. Derrotado y convertido en un asesino por su vida, el chico se dirigió a su habitación para recoger lo poco que tenía que pudiera ayudarle en su misión. Jamás había dicho que aceptase, pero el hecho de que no hubiese intentado acabar con su vida todavía era prueba suficiente de que había aceptado los términos del contrato.

Por esa razón, ya no podía considerarse un hombre. Se había convertido en un animal, un animal sin nobleza ni nombre que merecía estar solo por toda la vida del Universo.

Un animal con la misión de matar a unos inocentes en Japón.

* * *

—¡Aaaahh!

Ranma se despertó de pronto ante el sonido de un grito salvaje y asustado proveniente de la habitación de su prometida. Sin perder un segundo, Ranma entró en la habitación de Akane buscando algún tipo de enemigo. Sin embargo, lo único que descubrió fue una Akane llorosa y asustada. Al acercarse a ella, el reflejo de la Luna en su pequeña cara le informó de que estaba empapada en sudor, y su fija mirada en el infinito le llenó de preocupación.

—Akane —le llamó suavemente, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que el resto de la familia no se hubiera despertado por el grito de su prometida —, Akane, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué te pasa?

Empezaba a rodear a su prometida con su brazo cuando ésta dejó de mirar a ninguna parte, se dio la vuelta, y se le tiró encima desde la cama, agarrándose a él como si le fuera la vida en ello, tirándolos a los dos al suelo. Todavía llorando lentamente, entre respiraciones rasgadas y con la voz llena de temor y angustia, le dijo:

—¡Ranma, dios mío! He soñado… He soñado de una manera tan vívida, tan real —sollozaba en el pecho del sorprendido muchacho —. Había una escuela de monjes Shaolines, y luego un montón de lluvia azul, y fuego azul, y yo sobrevivía al ataque de una bestia que parecía humana pero que no lo era…

Al oír a su prometida relatando su sueño, comprendió que se trataba de una de esas pesadillas que había estado teniendo últimamente, pero una especialmente intensa, y empezó a preguntarse si podría ser que tuvieran algo que ver con la realidad. Sin embargo, un hipido especialmente fuerte de su llorosa prometida le devolvió a aquella noche de luna llena, noche que se mantuvo en vela escuchando a su prometida relatar su pesadilla hasta que finalmente se quedó dormida, y con ella, a su lado, él.

* * *

Ryôga estaba empezando a enfadarse.

Había pasado más de una semana desde que comenzara a entrenar a Akane en lugar de Cologne. Por alguna razón, aquella vieja momia disecada había decidido que él se encargara de ése trabajo como modo de "compensar" por su estancia en el Cat Café. Entrenar a Akane no estaba nada mal: había hablado más con ella en esa semana que en los últimos dos meses, y entrenarla le había traído buenos recuerdos de aquella otra vez que lo hizo, cuando tuvo que recuperar su dojo de aquellas supuestas hermanas bastardas, Kurumi y Natsume, si no recordaba mal. Al igual que en aquella situación, Akane demostraba tener una fuerza de voluntad de hierro, esforzándose siempre más de lo que él le pedía, aguantando siempre unos segundos más. Verla esforzarse y mejorar día a día, por poco que fuera, le llenaba de alegría y satisfacción, y sentía que, en otro momento, hubiera podido seguir con esa rutina durante mucho tiempo.

Sin embargo, por mucho que entrenar a Akane le hacía un hombre feliz, y aunque aún seguía buscando ese algo que tanto le había hecho viajar, lo único que se mantenía en su cabeza era la necesidad de ver a Akari. Sentía una necesidad imperiosa de salir de allí y dirigirse a la granja, encontrarla y… no sabía. No sabía lo que haría cuando llegara, lo único que sí sabía era que necesitaba estar a su lado, tal vez permanecer un tiempo allí, alejado de todo el mundo que conocía, alejado de Akane, de Ranma, de Perfume…

—Eso último no estaría nada mal —pensó mientras iba de un lado a otro de la habitación que le habían asignado. En poco tiempo sería la hora de comer para los empleados del café pero, aún así, para evitar posibles y costosos accidentes, estaba encerrado en su habitación. Cologne apenas le dejaba ir al baño por miedo a que apareciese en medio del comedor y se armara un desastre, si bien era cierto que de aquella manera había conseguido evitar convertirse en cerdito durante toda la semana. Sin embargo, eso no había evitado que mostrara sus ganas de marcharse para ver a Akari. Cada vez se sentía más atrapado en aquel edificio de dos pisos que acomodado y, normalmente, cuando se sentía así, echaba mano de su Taladro destructor para hacerse un camino y escapar.

Sentía un cosquilleo en su dedo índice que le pedía cada vez más apretar el punto débil de la pared y saltar desde ahí a la calle, y a partir de ahí, ponerse a correr hasta que encontrara la granja de Akari. Se acercó hasta la única ventana de la habitación y observó a la gente de la calle pasar por delante del Cat Café ocupados en sus cosas. Nunca se había dado cuenta hasta entonces de que, a pesar de lo mal que podía llegar a pasarlo perdido, la libertad de vivir por uno mismo allá donde fuera le había vuelto reacio a estancias largas en un lugar, y aún más, en lugares de ciudad o muy cerrados. Deseaba por todos los medios deshacerse de su pésimo sentido de la orientación y poder dejar de perderse, pero, se dio cuenta de que jamás podría dejar de viajar a pie, de que jamás querría perder el sentimiento de poder vivir allá donde se lo propusiese.

A pesar de todo, no había otra cosa que deseara más en aquel momento que escapar de allí. Se fijó de nuevo en la calle que se veía a través de la ventana tras dejar atrás sus pensamientos, y se dio cuenta de que varias personas se habían detenido y observaban con atención la entrada del Cat Café, seguramente, pensó, decidiendo si harían bien en comer allí.

—¿Ryôga-kun? —le llamó una voz a su espalda, una voz que reconoció como la de Perfume.

—¿Perfume? —preguntó dándose la vuelta. Efectivamente, apoyada en el marco de la puerta, con un delantal blanco mojado, la amazona le observaba con una mirada que él sólo había visto antes en los ojos de Akari.

—¿Qué quieres, Perfume? —preguntó de forma más melancólica de lo que deseaba, girándose para seguir mirando por la ventana.

—Yo… Quiero ayudarte a salir de aquí —por el tono con el que Perfume lo dijo, a Ryôga le dio la impresión de que había pensado un buen discurso pero que, de repente, lo había olvidado todo.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó con preocupación —¿No te meterás en problemas? ¿Qué pasa con Cologne?

—¿Cologne? —repitió Perfume escupiendo el nombre —No te preocupes por ella.

Perfume le miró directamente a los ojos con una mirada de tal determinación que Ryôga no tuvo otra opción que aceptar lo que le había dicho sin rechistar.

—De acuerdo. Err… Tú dirás por donde…

Perfume le cogió de la mano y le guió hasta el piso de abajo. Antes de abrir la puerta que daba paso al comedor desde las escaleras, Perfume abrió una fracción la puerta y observó por el pequeño espacio disponible.

—Bien, mi distracción ha funcionado. Todos deben estar en la entrada, así que escaparemos por la puerta trasera —le informó en voz baja.

—¿Qué tipo de distracción? —preguntó mientras seguía a la amazona a través de la cocina y hacia la puerta trasera.

Pero Perfume no le respondió y le guió hasta que se encontraron en el solar trasero donde llevaba días entrenando a Akane. Todavía quedaban algunos trozos de ladrillo rotos en el suelo, al lado del tubo de hormigón que utilizaban en los ejercicios de equilibrio. De las ramas del único árbol en el terreno colgaba el saco con el que Ryôga había conseguido que la joven Tendô mejorara el reparto de su peso a la hora de lanzar puñetazos y patadas.

—¿A dónde me estás llevando? —preguntó Ryôga confuso tras saltar, todavía agarrado de la mano de Perfume, por encima de la tapia que rodeaba el solar.

Perfume le encaró y, tras pensar un poco, le respondió:

—Te llevo a la granja de Akari.

—¿¡Qué!? —se sorprendió —¿Cómo sabes tú…? ¿Cómo es posible que tú…?

—Eso no importa ahora. Debemos darnos prisa —dijo la amazona cortando sus balbuceos.

—Pero pensaba que la dirección para ir a la granja de Akari era hacia allá —Ryôga indicó justo a su espalda, al Cat Café, y a la ciudad que se extendía en esa dirección, todavía sin poder pronunciar muy bien.

—¡Ay! Tu sentido de la orientación —rió nerviosamente Perfume.

Aquello le avergonzó lo suficiente como para dejar de preguntar y se limitó a seguirla cogido de la mano a través de los tejados de la ciudad. Aún así, no pudo evitar pensar en cómo era posible que la amazona se hubiera enterado de la existencia de Akari. ¿Acaso sabía también lo que había entre ellos dos? Su situación cada vez se parecía más a la de…

—¡Charlotte! ¡Charlotte! ¡Ven aquí, Charlotte!

Ryôga miró hacia abajo, a la calle llena de gente, y pudo distinguir no sin un escalofrío, a la patinadora artística y componente femenina de la pareja de oro del instituto Kolkhoz, la pequeña y cleptómana Azusa Shiratori, llamándole por el ridículo nombre francés que le puso a su forma de cerdito negro.

—¿La conoces? —le preguntó Perfume, dirigiéndo a la chica una mirada asesina —¿Es esa Akari?

—¡No, no! —negó, y apretó el paso haciendo oídos sordos a las insitentes llamadas de la niña patinadora —¡No es nadie, no la he visto en mi vida!

—Ah, bien…

Mantuvieron aquello huída por los tejados de Tokio durante aproximadamente una hora más, tiempo tras el que los edifios dejaron de ser tan abundantes, se fueron haciendo cada vez más pequeños y, finalmente, desaparecieron por completo, dejando tan sólo una carretera a un lado por la que apenas pasaban unos pocos coches, y un bosque increiblemente verde al otro, en el que se adentraron cuando el sol había pasado por su cenit y empezaba ya a descender.

Caminaron en silencio durante unos minutos, adentrándose en el bosque, escuchando los sonidos de animales correteando y los suspiros de las plantas al viento que absorbían los sonidos de la ya lejana ciudad. Todavía iban cogidos de la mano, así que, Ryôga no tuvo ninguna oportunidad de zafarse cuando de repente, Perfume se le echó encima, dándole un abrazo que casi le parte los huesos.

—¡Ay, airen, por fin solos! —dijo llena de alegría contra su pecho.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué haces? —preguntó sorprendido intentando escaparse del abrazo de oso de la amazona.

—¡Airen! Yo soy mucho mejor que esa niñita que se esconde tras unos cerdos —le dijo separándose un poco para mirarle a los ojos —. Tú eres un hombre fuerte y bueno, y mereces una mujer que pueda ser tan fuerte como tú. Además, ¡eres el hombre que me ha enviado la diosa Sylphé! ¡Estamos destinados a estar juntos! —y se le abalanzó encima para besarle.

Sin embargo, Ryôga esquivó sus intentos de besarle por los pelos, e incluso consiguió poner un brazo entre ella y él.

—¡No puedes hacer esto! —exclamó, separándose por fin de ella bruscamente, tirándola al suelo —¡Lo siento, pero yo no quiero esto!

—¡Son las leyes amazonas! —respondió Perfume poniéndose en pie —¡No hay nadie que pueda cambiarlo! ¡No tienes elección! ¡Sé mi airen!

—¿Qué? ¡No! —no podía creer que se encontrara en una situación semejante. ¿Por qué le sucedía algo así? ¡Bastantes problemas tenía ya entre Akane y Akari, como para añadir esto! Necesitaba una excusa, y rápido —Lo siento, pero es que… no eres mi tipo.

—¿Qué? ¿Eso significa que no te gusto? —le preguntó desconsolada la chica al borde de las lágrimas.

—¡No! ¡No es eso! —se rectificó aún más nervioso —Tú eres muy guapa.

—Entonces, ¡perfecto! ¡Seremos unos felices marido y mujer! —razonó de nuevo sonriente la chica —¡Consumemos nuestro matrimonio! —exclamó con una mirada predadora, y de un fluido movimiento, se quitó la ropa que llevaba puesta, quedándose tal y como vino al mundo ante un sorprendido Ryôga.

—¡Ya es mío! —pensó Perfume al ver el estado de shock en el que se encontraba su airen —Con lo tímido que es, no podrá moverse mientras le aplico algunas… técnicas que le harán mi airen de forma más oficial.

Sin embargo, al contrario de lo que supuso Perfume, Ryôga sí que reaccionó y, rápidamente, y casi más como un acto reflejo que como una acción razonada, se dio la vuelta y se puso a correr hacia el interior del bosque lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, sin darse cuenta si quiera que en su huída estaba partiendo las ramas más bajas de los árboles al atravesarlas a toda velocidad con su cabeza.

Su mente tardó, sin embargo, varias horas en reiniciar su sistema operativo "Ryôga 3.4 TM." y suspender el sistema de emergencia "Estampida cerdil 1.1 TM.", tiempo durante el cuál continuó corriendo sin ver realmente adónde iba, dejando atrás a una desnuda y sorprendida Perfume.

* * *

—¡Debo ir al Takahashi's pase lo que pase! —pensó Mousse mientras terminaba los platos de la comida. Tenía cuatro platos distintos preparándose al mismo tiempo, pero tantas veces los había hecho ya que apenas prestaba atención a las cazuelas y a las sartenes, y se dedicaba a pensar en sus cosas mientras la comida iba, poco a poco, cogiendo el color y la consistencia adecuada.

—No debería… ¡Me dije que no volvería a cometer ese error! ¡No puedo dejar que Shampoo se eche a perder por mi culpa! ¡Debe ser la próxima Matriarca! —se reprendió mentalmente —Ella debe mantenerse fuerte, y si yo ahora me comporto así… Además, Kaiko… ¡No puedo dejarla así, tirada en su restaurante, desgraciada por mi culpa!

Empezó a servir entonces la comida ya terminada en varios platos y fuentes, y cuando terminó, lo llevó todo hasta la mesa que solían utilizar para comer, haciendo otro viaje más para llevar los vasos, los condimentos y la comida que faltaba de mover. Le extrañó que no viera a Perfume fregando, pues es lo que había estado haciendo toda la mañana, pero no le dio mayor importancia, suponiendo que podría estar en el baño.

Antes de que puediera llamar a nadie a la mesa, sin embargo, vio como Cologne aparecía por la entrada principal, dando botes con su bastón hacia la cocina y con cara de pocos amigos.

—La comida está lista —pero la mujer ni siquiera le respondió, por lo que preguntó —. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde está todo el mundo?

Cologne simplemente levantó un dedo hacia la entrada sin nisiquiera detenerse, desapareciendo finalmente en la cocina.

Intrigado, Mousse se dirigió hasta la entrada, escuchando unos gritos conocidos aumentando en intensidad a medida que se acercaba, y antes de salir a la calle se formó una idea bastante definida de lo que estaba sucediendo.

—¡Aaaahhh! ¡Gato! ¡Quitádmelo! ¡Quitádmelo! —Ranma, totalmente calada, gritaba como una posesa y corría de un lado a otro invadida por un terror inducido a través del aprendizaje de la técnica estúpidamente poderosa llamada "Garras de gato", terror que en condiciones normales le dejaba incapaz de llevar cualquier acción que no fuese correr y gritar pero, que si llegaba a un punto demasiado alto, se convertía en el detonador de la técnica mortal, y que reducía la psique de Ranma a la de un felino.

Mousse se fijó en Shampoo cubriendo por entero la cara de Ranma con su pequeño cuerpo de gata rosada, agarrándose con todas sus fuerzas a la cara del chico convertido en chica para no salir despedida y desaparecer entre las calles de Nerima. También se dio cuenta de todas las personas que se habían congregado alrededor de la aterrorizada chica y la gata pegada a su cara, habiendo más de un joven con la mirada tan fija en los pechos mojados de Ranma que sus ojos rebotaban de arriba a abajo al mismo ritmo que su objetivo.

Cansado del espectáculo, Mousse agarró a Ranma de un hombro y desenganchó con extremo cuidado a Shampoo de la cara de Ranma. La chica, libre ya del objeto de su terror, se calmó casi al instante, y la gente tomó la mirada que Mousse dirigió a los jóvenes que habían empezado a babear como la señal para empezar a dispersarse. Recolocó a Shampoo entre sus brazos, y notó como se acomodó a su gusto, maullando una vez contenta cuando encontró el sitio, y Mousse no pudo evitar, a pesar de todo lo que había estado pensando hasta entonces, sonreír feliz a la gata.

—¡Tsk! Gracias Mousse —le agradeció Ranma tras controlar el tembleque que le había provocado el maullido de Shampoo, todavía a una distancia prudencial de él —. No sé qué ha pasado. Shampoo y yo hemos salido para barrer la entrada y, de repente, nos ha caído encima ese cubo de agua fría.

Mousse se fijó en el cubo azul que señaló Ranma a unos metros de ellos, y al momento supo que era uno de los muchos que tenían en el restaurante, en la cocina exactamente, que normalmente utilizaban para aclarar los platos recién enjabonados, cuando más de una persona se dedicaba a fregar los platos.

En vez de mirarlo más de cerca, prefirió recoger la ropa de Shampoo del suelo y, sacándose un secador a pilas de entre su túnica, se puso a secar la ropa de su compañera de trabajo. Fue entonces cuando apareció por la puerta Cologne con una tetera humeante y con la misma cara de malas pulgas con la que había entrado al restaurante un momento antes.

Dejó el uniforme del café en el suelo y Shampoo saltó de su regazo al interior del traje que, prontamente, fue bañado en agua caliente por Cologne. Lentamente, o al menos así le pareció a él, Shampoo recuperó su condición humana, y con ella, su despampanante figura, por suerte ya enfundada en su uniforme. Cuando la joven dejó escapar un ligero "¡Aiyaa!" de satisfacción fue cuando la cara de la matriarca cambió por fin a una de normalidad, disolviéndose su enfado al mismo tiempo que el miedo de Ranma.

—¡Por fin! ¡Ale, todo el mundo a comer! —exclamó con satisfacción la anciana.

Todos entraron sin rechistar, especialmente Ranma, que prácticamente apareció sentado a la mesa un instante después, acompañado del rugir de su estómago. Los tres se rieron alegremente a expensas del estómago de Ranma, y no tardaron nada en sentarse también a la mesa. Fue entonces cuando Mousse cayó en la cuenta de la continuada desaparición de Perfume, y así se lo dijo a los demás, dirigiéndose especialmente a Cologne.

Ésta, de nuevo con mala cara, subió al segundo piso y, unos momentos de completo silencio después, bajó acompañada solamente por su bastón.

—No están —les informó con su calma característica, y se sirvió un buen puñado de arroz, ignorando las caras de sorpresa del resto de comensales.

* * *

Nabiki empezaba a dudar que su decisión hubiera sido la correcta. Pero entonces, volvía a preguntarse que otra cosa podía hacer, y la silenciosa respuesta de su normalmente bullicioso cerebro le dejaba de nuevo en el punto de partida. Así que, un poco desesperanzada, siguió rebuscando entre las cajas de libros familiares de las que Kasumi le había indicado su lugar en la casa, a saber, el fondo de uno de los armarios de la habitación de su padre. Abrió otro tomo muy manoseado y algo roído por los bordes, descubriendo unas hojas amarillentas rebosantes de símbolos y de historias, y comenzó con un nuevo suspiro la tarea de hojear el libro en busca de algo que le fuera de utilidad.

Mientras leía sin prestar mucha atención como su abuelo había derrotado a un oso con sus manos desnudas, podía oír aún como un eco en su mente los gritos y los sollozos de Akane, y un escalofrío le recorría aún la espalda. Recordaba perfectamente como Akane se había lanzado aquella misma madrugada a los brazos de Ranma con un miedo y una angustía que no había visto nunca en ella. En condiciones normales, hubiera preferido dejarle a Ranma la tarea de ayudar a su hermana, pues normalmente era la mejor solución, pero como su prometido se encontraba tan absorto con la dichosa escuela legendaria, y ella se había encabezonado en no compartir lo que le pasaba con nadie más, sus posibilidades se habían reducido a hacer una investigación por su cuenta.

Y hasta el momento, no había logrado encontrar nada que le fuera de utilidad. Había decidido comenzar por el único sitio del que tenía información disponible inmediatamente, esto era, la historia familiar. Tal vez, se dijo al pensarlo, encontraría algo sobre sueños que parecían premonitorios o de otras vidas en el pasado de la familia. Nunca había prestado mucha atención a las historias que su padre les había contado sobre su parte de la familia, y su madre murió antes de que ella fuera lo bastante mayor como para acordarse de ellas o siquiera entenderlas, así que, se vio obligada a recurrir a los viejos libros donde la familia Tendô llevaba apuntando sus historia durante generaciones, como una costumbre y un tesoro más que se pasaba a las siguientes generaciones en su familia.

Lo único que sabía era que tenía que ver con los sueños. Varias noches se había despertado ya por el movimiento angustiado de su hermana en su cama y su violenta y agitada respiración, y al observarla alguna de aquellas noches desde el umbral de su puerta, tenía la sensación de ver a alguien intentando escapar de algún terror inimiganible en su sueño. Así, pasó sin ni siquiera ojear la historia de como su bisabuelo había llevado a cabo la misma proeza que su abuelo una generación antes, y escaneó las siguientes hojas en busca de la palabra "sueño".

Cuando llevaba diez minutos enfrascada en aquella tediosa tarea sin ningún resultado de importancia apareció Kasumi enfundada en su delantal blanco, mopa en mano, en la puerta de la habitación.

—¿Has encontrado lo que andabas buscando, Nabiki? —preguntó amablemente al tiempo que comenzó a pasar la mopa por los muebles.

—No, no he tenido mucha suerte por ahora —contestó desesperanzada dejando el libro que habia estado hojeando en el suelo.

Su hermana dejó de limpiar y se sentó a su lado en la cama de su padre. Posó una mano sobre su hombro y habló con gran dulzura y algo de melancolía mal disimulada:

—Aún recuerdo algunas de las historias que nos contaba mamá —levantó su mirada ante ella, sorprendida de que no hubiese caído en algo tan evidente como que su hermana mayor si se acordase de aquellas historias —. Había una en particular que repetía muchas veces, y al contarla, le brillaban los ojos de una manera especial y reía de una forma que nos tranquilizaba a las tres…

—¿Te acuerdas de esa? —preguntó con esperanza, aunque no sabía si era porque pudiera ayudarla en su investigación o porque Kasumi le estaba contando algo de su madre que no recordaba.

—Um… Creo que sí, aunque hay algunas partes de las que no estoy segura —respondió concentrada su hermana —. Comenzaba, recuerdo, con que aquella historia se remontaba al pasado remoto del país, a unos años desconocidos exactamente pero encuadrados en la época Edo. Decía que, en aquella época, la antepasada de nuestra línea, Shiria Takedo, era una humilde granjera, hija de un par de granjeros que vivían en la pobreza en los campos de arroz de un gran señor feudal, al que le pagaban la mayor parte de su cosecha. Un día, al ir a vender parte de lo que le quedaba para conseguir otros productos en un pueblo cercano, Shiria y su padre se encontraron con una anciana tirada en el camino, cubierta por unos harapos y al parecer enferma de alguna condición incurable.

—Shiria convenció a su padre para que acogieran a la anciana tanto tiempo como fuera necesario para que, o se recuperara, o acabase sus días en paz—continuó Kasumi —. No sólo su padre, sino también su madre, se mostraron reacios a acoger a una anciana enferma en su casa, argumentando que apenas tenían comida para ellos que estaban sanos, como para que además acogieran a una vieja enferma. Sin embargo, Shiria se mantuvo firme y prometió sacrificar la mitad de su ración de comida para la anciana, de manera que así podrían continuar gastando lo mismo incluso al acogerla. Sus padres finalmente aceptaron, y la señora se instaló con ellos.

—Durante semanas, Shirai cuidó de la convaleciente como mejor pudo, pero a pesar de todos sus cuidados, la enfermedad de la señora empeoró. Entonces, esta la pidió que le llevará al bosque cercano al dia siguiente, pues deseaba que su lugar de descanso eterno fuera aquel, y Shirai aceptó el último deseo de la anciana, no sin llorar amargamente toda aquella noche por no haber sido capaz de salvar a la señora. Al dia siguiente, ella misma cargó con la anciana hasta el bosque y, encontrando lo que parecía un cómodo lugar entre las ramas de un árbol hendido, dejó allí a la mujer con sumo cuidado. Entonces, cuando iba a despedirse de ella, la señora desapareció y, en su lugar, un zorro blanco de nueve colas la miraba con afecto desde las ramas. Este le habló y le dijo que había demostrado un amor por el prójimo tan grande que le daría un don que se transmitiría de hija en hija por su familia. Sólo habría una condición para poder usar aquel don, y era que ella y sus descendientes debían estar enamoradas de un hombre y ser correspondidas. Sin decir nada más, el espíritu zorro desapareció, y Shirai regresó muy contenta a su casa, donde le contó todo lo sucedido a los padres, que igualmente se alegraron por su hija y se entristecieron y temieron por su actitud ante el zorro transformado en anciana y que éste pudiera haberles maldecido por ello.

Nabiki se imaginó a su madre contandoles aquella misma historia cuando aún estaba viva, y pudo imaginar perfectamente como para entonces Akane y ella ya estarían dormidas en su regazo, mientras Kasumi todavía se mantenía atenta a las palabras de su madre, sin saber que un día sería la única que podría volver a repetir la historia a sus hermanas.

—Pasaron años sin que Shirai encontrase al hombre de su vida —continuó Kasumi —, encerrada en las obligaciones que su vida de campesina tenía. Sin embargo, cierto día, tal y como una vez había encontrado al zorro finigiendo ser una anciana, se topó con un joven en uno de los campos de arroz. Cuando le preguntó quién era, respondió que no era más que otro campesino buscando un lugar mejor, y entonces Shirai le ofreció quedarse con ella y su familia. El muchacho, que se presentó como Demuh Li, aceptó gustoso su oferta, y pasaron varias semanas trabajando duramente la tierra, pero también riéndo y hablando sobre las tierras que el otro no había visto, cuidando con ternura los animales que tenía la familia de Shirai, y pasando noches enteras despiertos observando las estrellas.

—Tras ese tiempo, Demuh se confesó enamorado de Shirai y, formalmente pidió a sus padres la mano de la joven, que gustosos, aceptaron la petición del chico a pesar de que no tenía gran cosa que darles. Cuando confesó su amor a Shirai, ésta, llena de alegría y de emoción le reveló que sentía lo mismo por él. Pocos días después, Shirai empezó a tener extraños sueños que, al tiempo, se revelaron como proféticos y la pareja descubrió por fin el don que el zorro le había otorgado a Shirai. Finalmente, poco antes de la boda, parte del ejército del señor feudal al que pertenecían las tierras que trabajaban llegó a su hogar junto a su señor, revelando la verdadera identidad de Demuh Li. Aquel no era su verdadero nombre, sino uno que se había inventado para pasar desapercibido, pues en realidad, era el hijo del señor feudal, que había huído un tiempo para poder convertirse en un hombre a su aire. A pesar de esa mentira, Shirai se casó igualmente con él, pues ambos estaban realmente enamorados, de manera que se convirtieron en los herederos de las tierras cercanas y el ejercito que las defendía.

—Con el tiempo —concluyó Kasumi levantándose —, aquel señor feudal fue el responsable de la unificación del pueblo japonés gracias a las visiones proféticas de Shirai, que le daban una excepcional ventaja estratégica. Es por esta razón, solía terminar nuestra madre, que la línea de mujeres que ahora llevan el apellido "Tendô" están relacionadas con la familia más importante de todo Japón, la familia imperial, y además, poseen un regalo de los dioses que les permite proteger al hombre que aman. Pero, nos decía con el cejo fruncido, recordad que sólo tendréis ese poder cuando améis y seais amadas, porque este don sólo funciona cuando los dioses vean verdadero amor en vuestros corazones.

Entonces, Kasumi cogió la mopa que había dejado sobre la cama al comenzar su relato y salió de la habitación no sin antes besar a Nabiki en la frente con toda la ternura y el amor que pudo juntar que, en el caso de Kasumi, era una gran cantidad, recordando una de las manías que recordaba de su madre.

Nabiki se palpó un momento la frente, dejando que aquel momento tan íntimo que había pasado con su hermana mayor la envolviese y se quedara grabado en su memoria, pretendiendo no olvidarlo nunca. Cuando sintió que ya era hora de volver a su forma de ser habitual, Nabiki recordó con claridad el hecho de que, según la historia familiar, su familia tenía un cierto parentesco con los emperadores, cosa que, a pesar del amor que le tenía tanto a su hermana como a su madre, no podía evitar dudar.

Por tanto, tras guardar todos los libros familiares que había hojeado en las cajas, y las cajas en el fondo del armario, se cambió y salió a la calle con la intención de visitar a un conocido suyo especializado en investigar la genealogia de las personas, una afición que tras un tiempo había convertido en un trabajo estable y lo suficientemente rentable como para vivir de ello.

En apenas diez minutos llamó a la puerta de la casa del hombre y, en un instante, la puerta se abrió, descubriendo a su dueño, una persona más bien chata y rechoncha, con unas delicadas gafas colgadas del cuello y una calvicie casi completa que hacía que su cráneo reluciese con la luz del sol.

—¡Oh, Nabiki Tendô! —saludó el hombre con efusividad —Entra por favor, entra y charlemos…

—No, Tirai, no, sólo vengo a pedirte un favor y después me marcharé —se excusó Nabiki mientras le pedía perdón con un gesto por su descortesía.

—¿Quieres que investigue la genealogía de alguien? —inquirió Tirai sacando una libretita y un boli de la nada, demostrando una de sus cualidades que más agradaban a Nabiki: su facilidad para ir al grano.

—Sí —confirmó Nabiki —. Quiero que investigues sobre mi familia.

Tirai se sorprendió mucho pero, ante la sonrisa de Nabiki y su asentimiento, el hombre apuntó "Tendô" en la libretita, la cerró con un simple movimiento, y la volvió a guardar. Luego insistió de nuevo a Nabiki para que entrara y tomara un café, pero Nabiki deseaba volver a casa.

—Veamos pues si la historia tiene algo de verdad —pensó Nabiki mientras caminaba de vuelta a su casa —. Si es verdad, y lo de Akane son sueños premonitorios… Será mejor que ella y Ranma lo sepan.

—Um… ¿Debería cobrarles…?

* * *

N.A: "Lǎo-hǔ" es "tigre", y "Lán" es azul, al menos según un diccionario que he encontrado. Y como mi conocimiento del chino es nulo, no sé si estará bien, pero he decidido juntar las dos palabras para hacer un nombre. Todo parecido con la realidad es pura e inconcebible coincidencia. Y luego Demuh Li viene de "humilde" con las letras reordenadas. En fin, tres meses para este capítulo es demasiado tiempo, no lo puedo negar. Por otro lado, que se acerca el final de esta historia es evidente, por lo que ya no habrá que esperar mucho más. Y ale, me marcho a empezar el siguiente capítulo para que no se repita esta enorme tardanza. Como siempre, gracias por continuar leyendo, y un lo siento muy grande al que la intriga le deje sin dormir, je, je. ¡Nos vemos pronto!


	18. llega la verdadera prueba

**Sayonara Amazonas**

* * *

Este es un fic basado en los personajes y situaciones de "Ranma ½", y que por supuesto no me pertenece, y que lo hace a Rumiko Takahashi y todos aquellos a los que haya vendido los derechos. Este conjunto de letras y signos de puntuación no está ordenado con ánimo de lucro, por lo que la denuncia sería una enorme pérdida de tiempo. Y al fin y al cabo, nunca nadie lee el disclaimer, o sea que…

* * *

…**llega la verdadera prueba,…**

Una semana.

Llevaba perdido una semana, y aquello no podía ir a peor. En aquel mismo instante estaba mojado, muy mojado. Por suerte, su situación se debía al agua caliente que media hora antes había conseguido echarse por encima en su forma de cerdito negro. Lo irritante de todo aquello era la razón por la que, en primer lugar, se había convertido en cerdito negro.

Obviando por un instante que todo aquello era culpa de Ranma dijese lo que dijese él, Ryôga no podía culpar más que al imprevisible y caprichoso tiempo de Japón. Parecía que disfrutase convirtiéndole a su forma maldita en los momentos más inoportunos, sobre todo cuando estaba de viaje.

Al fin y al cabo, resultaba increíble cómo un día de sol y brisa ligera se había convertido de repente en el día más desagradable del infierno. Era terriblemente injusto que después de haber lavado toda su ropa interior con la esperanza de que se secara pronto, toda aquella mañana de trabajo se fuera al garete por un capricho semejante de la naturaleza. Porque tenía claro que no podía echarle la culpa a alguien, que si no, ya estaba buscándolo para hacerle sentir su malestar.

Pensándolo bien, Ranma tenía la culpa de que estuviese en esa situación…

—¡Ranma, esto es todo culpa tuya!

Sin embargo, su grito iracundo no consiguió ni siquiera que los pájaros levantaran el vuelo desde las copas de los árboles que rodeaban su tienda de campaña naranja. Mojado, enfadado y todavía con la ropa sucia puesta, Ryôga descargó su ira con un puñetazo al suelo de la tienda.

Se tumbó sobre su saco de dormir y esperó a que dejara de llover, oyendo sin escuchar el sonido de la lluvia contra la lona de la tienda.

Si había alguna otra responsable de su situación, ésa era Perfume. Durante esa semana en busca de la granja de Akari había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en lo que había sucedido con ella el día que había "escapado" del Cat Café. Lo que pasó explicaba varias cosas, y entre ellas, su comportamiento durante la excursión organizada por Cologne en la que se había encontrado sin quererlo.

Entonces recordó las palabras que le oyó decir cuando se la encontró, casi inconsciente: "Wo de airen". Y la imagen de Shampoo besando a Ranma le asaltó como la peor pesadilla que hubiera tenido en años. Aquello le resultaba doblemente inquietante, porque al principio había sido una de sus favoritas.

Sí. Si la insistencia de Shampoo había sido una característica típica de la aldea Nujiezu, entonces había conseguido, desde hacía un tiempo ya, una esposa extranjera de lo más insistente y tenaz. Como en muchas otras ocasiones, Ryôga era felizmente ignorante de la ironía de todo aquello.

Entonces, se dio cuenta de que el sonido de las gotas de agua golpeando el plástico de su tienda de campaña había desaparecido. Algo más alegre, salió de la tienda y se desperezó, disfrutando enormemente del frescor y el olor de la lluvia recién caída. Ésa era una de las sensaciones de las que tanto disfrutaba aunque estuviese perdido.

—Tampoco estoy perdido del todo… —pensó. Empezó a recoger su ropa mojada del suelo y las ramas más bajas de los árboles cercanos, consolándose con el hecho de que sabía perfectamente que no estaba en el mismo bosque en el que se había adentrado huyendo de Perfume.

Los recuerdos de aquel momento eran confusos. Recordaba perfectamente que Perfume se había desnudado delante de él más rápido de lo que pensaba posible. También recordaba adentrarse en el bosque cercano. Sin embargo, no era capaz de recordar bien como había recorrido esos trescientos metros, sin contar los primeros kilómetros dentro del bosque.

Encontró por fin su última camiseta amarilla sin mangas y procedió a lavar y colgar de nuevo la ropa. Todavía había nubarrones negros avanzando lentamente sobre su cabeza, pero tuvo la sensación de que no llovería, así que no se preocupó por ellos.

En aquel momento, el rugir sordo de su estómago le indicó que la hora de comer había llegado. De nuevo se puso en movimiento, y en un momento, hizo un fuego sin necesidad de sílex o un encendedor de madera. Cogió uno de los trozos de madera que había encontrado, y empezó a frotar su dedo índice contra su lateral. Tras un par de intentos, salieron unas chispas con las que ardió un poco de madera muy fina y paja que tenía preparada.

Así hizo el fuego sobre el que puso, instantes después, una cazuela con agua para calentar el ramen instantáneo que llevaba en la mochila.

Cuando llenó su estómago de comida caliente, apagó el fuego y, adormilado, se metió de nuevo en la tienda para dormir un rato antes de volver a ponerse en marcha.

Durante su sueño se vio a sí mismo, como tantas otras veces desde la boda fallida de Akane y Ranma, feliz, caminando por una estepa de hierba verde bañada por el calor amable del sol, cogido de la mano de Akari, con Katsunishiki detrás. Los dos eran ya maduros y caminaban lentamente, felices de tenerse el uno al otro. Entonces, del otro lado de un desnivel, aparecían Ranma y Akane. Ellos también eran mayores y también andaban cogidos de la mano. Se saludaban y seguían juntos, las mujeres por un lado y los hombres por otro, con Katsunishiki cerrando la comitiva.

Entonces, apareció algo nuevo: Perfume. La amazona, tan joven como la había conocido, apareció de repente y los separó. Ranma y Akane se juntaron y, sin previo aviso, desaparecieron de la estepa, y sólo quedaron ella, Akari y él. Intentó llegar hasta Akari, pero Perfume se interpuso entre ellos, y él, por alguna razón desconocida, era incapaz de esquivarla.

Lo intentó una y otra vez sin descanso, mientras el sol bajaba y la estepa se cubría de una luz rojiza y brillante, pero no hubo manera. Después de lo que sintió fue mucho tiempo, intentó saltar por encima de la amazona. Cuando estaba en el punto más alto de su arco, justo encima de la amazona, pensó que lo iba a conseguir. Y entonces, sintió el metal frío de una espada atravesar su estómago.

Se despertó sudado y recorrido por un frío helador. Se palpó la zona del abdomen, y se sintió aliviado al notar la falta de espadas clavadas en esa zona.

Fue entonces cuando finalmente se percató de los sonidos que provenían de un punto cercano a la puerta de su tienda. Observó con cautela una figura que podía distinguir vagamente a través de la tela de su tienda. Iba de un lado a otro, erguida, con mucha prisa, sin importarle el ruido que hacía.

Esperando cualquier cosa, pues se había encontrado con personajes muy peculiares en sus viajes, Ryôga salió rápidamente de la tienda para pillar por sorpresa a la extraña figura. Sin embargo, en el momento en el que iba a ver de una vez a la figura sin la molestia de su tienda de campaña por en medio, Ryôga recibió un empujón que logró tirarle.

Se giró, y lo único que consiguió ver fue la espalda desnuda de un chico, unida a unas piernas también desnudas que huyeron despavoridas.

—¡Chico, vuelve aquí! —gritó, pero no tuvo suerte.

Sin darle mayor importancia, Ryôga se puso de pie y decidió aprovechar que ya estaba fuera para recoger la ropa tendida, por si acaso las nubes negras que todavía pasaban por encima de su cabeza decidían hacerle el día un poco más mísero.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no había ropa colgada. Y tampoco en el suelo o en las copas de los árboles.

El extraño se la había robado.

—¡Esto es todo culpa tuya!

* * *

—¿Así estará bien…?

No tenía mucho tiempo. La situación era delicada y requería de toda su habilidad para que llegase a buen puerto. No sólo era la primera vez que lo hacía; además, si lo hacía mal, sabía que la oportunidad no volvería a presentarse en mucho tiempo; tal vez, nunca lo hiciese. Ranma procedió entonces a hacer un recuento previo frente al espejo del baño.

—De acuerdo. Dinero para la cena: hecho. Ropa recién lavada: hecho. Colonia: hecho.

—Ranma, hijo, ¿estás ahí? —le interrumpió la voz de su madre a través de la puerta.

—Engañar a la familia: ¡olvidado! ¡Argh! —el pánico se apoderó de su cuerpo al pensar en lo que pasaría si su madre entrara en el baño. Todo el mundo sabría lo que estaba a punto de hacer, lo que incluía a sus padres y a Nabiki. Y esta última no dudaría ni un segundo en sacar provecho.

Tenía que huir de allí cuanto antes. Sin pensárselo dos veces, abrió la pequeña ventana del baño y se contorsionó para pasar a través de ella sin destrozarse la ropa. Justo en el momento en que dejó de sujetar la ventana oyó a su madre abrir la puerta del baño.

Sin embargo, no quería oír la voz preocupada de su madre, por lo que saltó al jardín y, de ahí, por encima de la tapia, hasta la calle.

—¿Acaso no puedes utilizar nunca la puerta, como todo el mundo? —reconoció al instante la voz a partes iguales divertida y enfadada de su prometida.

—¿Es que acaso todo el mundo es Ranma Saotome? —al fin y al cabo, era cierto que no todo el mundo era él.

—En fin… —lanzó las manos al cielo como pidiendo paciencia —¿Nos vamos?

Cogió la mano que Akane le ofrecía de una manera algo torpe y echaron a caminar.

Entonces Ranma se dio cuenta de que no sabía adónde iban.

—Akane… ¿Adónde estamos-

—¿Acaso te has preparado de alguna manera para esta cita? —preguntó enfadada, soltándose de él.

—Pues claro que me he preparado, vio-

Se cortó. No debía volver a cometer los mismos errores que antes. Seguía sin entender muy bien como algo tan pequeño como un insulto podía dolerle tanto, pero esa era una pregunta que respondería más adelante. Al fin había entendido lo que no debía hacer para ganar en este asunto, y como que se llamaba Ranma Saotome que no estaba dispuesto a perder. Si había que perder para ganar, Ranma Saotome perdería como ningún otro. Ya aprendió esa lección una vez, al fin y al cabo.

Akane todavía le miraba con furia expectante, preparada para acabar esa cita antes incluso de que hubiese empezado.

—Esto… Lo que quiero decir es… Que lo siento, Akane —¡sí! Una actuación perfecta.

—¡Oh, vale! —toda la tensión y el enfado que había acumulado se disolvieron en el aire como si nunca hubiesen existido —Yo también lo siento. Es que estaba molesta porque Nabiki me ha estado persiguiendo todo el día, y me ha costado bastante esperarte en la puerta sin que lo supiera…

—¡Ja, ja! Yo he tenido que escapar por la ventana del baño para que mi madre no me descubriese —aquello iba perfecto. Ni siquiera parecía que estuviesen en una cita —. Por cierto, ¿adónde estamos yendo? Porque no creo que el Cat Café sea el mejor sitio…

—No, yo tampoco. Por eso vamos a ir a otro sitio. Aunque está un poco lejos, por lo que tendremos que utilizar el autobús.

—¿Qué? ¿Tú crees que es normal coger el autobús en una cita?

—¿¡Y por qué no!?

* * *

Sabía que era una chica fuerte. No dejaba de repetírselo. Pero aún así, no podía evitar sentirse muy desgraciada.

Había estudiado mucho, tenía un restaurante propio y tenía los ojos más exóticos y sensuales de toda la ciudad. Evidentemente, le iba bien. Pero aún así, Kaiko tan sólo tenía ganas de encerrarse en la trastienda y llorar un poco más.

El problema era que cuando hacía eso volvía a recordar a Mousse y la primera vez que se encontraron, y eso hacía que llorase más y, bueno… no quería volver a caer en ese círculo.

—¡Hey, jefa! ¿Está bien? —ésa era la joven Shimamoto. Tan sólo llevaba un par de meses, pero ya se había hecho amiga de todo el mundo. Se le daba muy bien conectar con la gente, quizá demasiado. Era demasiado joven para entender que la gente puede hacerte daño muy fácilmente.

—¡Perfectamente, Shima! Creo que los de la mesa diecisiete habían pedido este café que tengo aquí —sacó de debajo del mostrador una taza que había preparado sin apenas prestarle atención —. ¿Podrías llevárselo?

—Claro, jefa —y con una sonrisa, se dirigió a la mesa más alejada de la barra.

Y ahí iba. Otra oportunidad para deshacerse de toda la tristeza que tiraba a la mesa diecisiete.

Esto no era normal en ella. No se hundía en la miseria y luego se rebozaba bien en ella para no salir. No se deshacía en lágrimas cada vez que algo le recordaba a su último amorío y por supuesto que nunca una ruptura afectaba a su vida de una manera tan evidente.

No. Ella era una chica fuerte. Era una empresaria con un magnífico instinto para el negocio, era la dueña y, al mismo tiempo, la encargada de seguridad de su restaurante y era una chica emprendedora y decidida que nunca se dejó amilanar por la presión que el resto de los restaurantes cercanos ejerció sobre ella cuando relevó al anterior jefe del primer restaurante de la cadena de sus padres.

Y aún así, se tuvo que excusar un momento a la trastienda para que ninguna de sus empleadas la viese volver a llorar.

—¡Contrólate ya un poco, ¿no?! —se dijo cuando notó que empezaba a dejar de llorar —¿No se supone que eres fuerte? ¡Pues demuéstralo! ¡Has sido tú la que te has ido sin dar explicaciones! ¡Ahora atente a las consecuencias!

Pero, ¿había sido buena idea? Empezaba a no estar segura. Decirle a Mousse que "no se sentía capaz de ir" no había sido buena idea, eso ahora lo veía claro. Al fin y al cabo, si no estaba allí, con él, no podría saber si el beso que presenció fue un simple momento de complicidad o si iba a llevar a algo más.

Es más, si se quedaba allí parada jamás podría luchar por Mousse si es que tal lucha se producía. Y entonces, esa Shampoo ganaría por defecto, automáticamente, sólo porque ella había sido demasiado cobarde para presentarse allí y arriesgarse a… a…

—¿Qué estoy diciendo? —se dijo en bajo extrañada. Estaba claro que Mousse había hecho una elección, y esa elección no la incluía a ella. Lo único que haría presentándose allí sería el ridículo. Además, no sería propio de ella ir arrastrándose detrás de nadie; ni de un amor, ni de un competidor ni de nadie.

—¡Jefa! ¿Puedo entrar, jefa? —pudo oír a la joven Shimamoto llamándola a través de la puerta cerrada de la trastienda. Su voz sonaba ilusionada, aunque en Shimamoto aquel era el tono normal.

Se limpió un poco la cara como buenamente pudo y salió de la trastienda, sorprendiendo a la joven camarera.

—¡Oh, sí que estaba ahí! —dijo la chica con aún más ilusión.

—Sí, Shima… —tenía tanto que aprender… —En fin, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

—Ha venido su "amigo", jefa —le informó con una sonrisa.

Inmediatamente, Kaiko alzó la vista y recorrió todo el restaurante de una mirada fugaz. Y lo vio sentado en la mesa diecisiete, al lado del ventanal, tomando un té como aquel día que tanto había recordado.

Fue como si una corriente los recorriera a los dos, porque Mousse alzó también la mirada y, aunque seguramente era incapaz de verla, quedó clavada en ella. Pero entonces tuvo un repentino ataque de vergüenza. Un ataque de vergüenza como no había tenido en toda su vida. Ya se estaba comportando como una idiota otra vez. Sólo era Mousse, un amigo que había venido a visitarla. Pero no le salían de la garganta ni unas simples palabras de saludo.

—¡Mousse, majo, ven aquí! —sin embargo, cómo no, a Shimamoto le salían solas. Estaba empezando a preguntarse si su manera de ser era así o es que se esforzaba en ser tan… simpática con todo el mundo.

Mousse no tardó en acercarse a ellas. En cuanto distinguió a cada una de ellas, Shimamoto se excusó con el trabajo y les dejó a solas.

—Hola, Kaiko —empezó con un tono lo más neutral posible.

—Hola…

—Veo que estás bien —la verdad era que no se encontraba nada bien, pero prefería no cortar la conversación, ahora que por fin había empezado.

—Sí, claro. ¿Por qué no debería estarlo? —¡maldición! Si empezaba a hablar así, entonces sí que sería evidente que estaba mal —¿Qué tal tú?

—Bueno, entrenando, trabajando… Ya sabes —por desgracia, no sabía, ya que no había ido al Cat Café.

—Kaiko, tenemos que hablar en privado —sabía que ese momento iba a llegar, y por mucha charla mundana que forzara, no iba a conseguir librarse. Asintió una vez y juntos entraron en la trastienda. Antes de cerrar la puerta pudo oír a la joven camarera demasiado entusiasta silbando disimuladamente con apreciación.

Por muy buena que fuera con los clientes, estaba a un paso de ser despedida.

—¿Por qué me dijiste que no te sentías capaz de ir al Cat Café? —típico de Mousse: directo al grano, y sin capas de azúcar.

No estaba segura de cómo responder a esa pregunta. Y eso era lo que le extrañaba. Nunca le había sucedido nada igual; era una de esas personas que nunca se quedaba sin nada que decir. Y sin embargo, en la tenue oscuridad que se iba apoderando de la trastienda de su restaurante, delante de un chico que apenas había conocido un mes atrás, estaba sin habla.

Bueno, la verdad era tan buen camino como cualquier otro.

—Te vi besándote con Shampoo una noche, Mousse —ahí estaba. La razón, sin condimentos ni salsas.

Pudo ver la sorpresa escrita en su cara. No era de extrañar, ya que el beso que vio fue algo íntimo que seguramente ninguno de los dos había imaginado compartir con los demás. Al menos, en su caso.

—Aquello… Aquello fue un error, Kaiko —dijo Mousse con un tono sinceramente triste. Eso sí que era una sorpresa. Era la primera vez que veía a un hombre triste por haber alcanzado su sueño.

—¿Un error? ¿Por qué fue un error?

—Kaiko, no te has dado cuenta. Claro, ¿cómo podrías? Sabes de sobra lo que significa ser una amazona: ya te lo he explicado varias veces —asintió para que continuara —. Pues bien, Shampoo deja de ser una amazona cuando piensa que me ama.

—¡Eso es ridículo!

—¡No! ¿No lo entiendes? Te dije que una amazona sólo puede amar a otro amazona. Si deja de ser así, se volverá débil e indisciplinada. Y eso es exactamente lo que está pasando. Shampoo se debilita cuando cree que me necesita.

—Pero, ¿qué dices? Ahora que ella se ha dado cuenta de lo que vales podrás apoyarla mucho mejor que antes, cuando ni siquiera te permitía acercarte.

—Yo nunca le he prestado ningún apoyo, Kaiko —cada vez parecía más y más abatido. Y por su tono de voz, parecía como si hubiera mantenido esa misma conversación consigo mismo y no hubiera llegado a ninguna conclusión buena —. Lo único que he hecho siempre, me doy cuenta ahora, es pedirle sin descanso algo que ella nunca tuvo para mí.

—Eso… Eso no es verdad, Mousse —no podía soportar verle tan deprimido. Era injusto —. Tan sólo es que tu forma de demostrar aprecio es un poco…

—Es muy exagerada, Kaiko —puso mucha intensidad en el "muy", y continuó con su caída hacia el abismo de la depresión —. Nunca le he sido de ayuda a nadie: ni a mi familia, yendo detrás de la mejor luchadora del pueblo a pesar de que ella me odiaba; ni a mi maestro, convirtiendo su noble arte en una herramienta para conseguir de manera nefaria a Shampoo; y mucho menos a ella, acosándola de manera exagerada hasta que, por fin, perdió toda confianza en los hombres.

—He hecho un flaco favor a aquellos que un día me ayudaron o enseñaron.

Mousse se sentó y se sumió en el silencio con la mirada fija en el suelo. Kaiko trataba de encontrar un argumento con el que convencer al amazona de que estaba equivocado, de que valía mucho más de lo que él pensaba; pero las palabras no le salían y, tras unos minutos moviendo la boca como un pez fuera del agua, dejó de intentarlo y se sentó en el suelo junto al chico.

Los dos pasaron así un rato sin decirse nada.

—Puede que todo eso sea verdad, Mousse —seguía sin estar segura de qué decir, pero no aguantaba ese silencio horrible y deprimente, así que se dejó llevar —. Puede que hayas acabado con la confianza de una chica en los hombres. Puede que hayas utilizado un arte marcial de una manera innoble. Puede, incluso, que le hayas fallado a tu familia. No lo sé. Pero lo que sí sé es que eres un hipócrita, y eso me ha decepcionado.

Mousse se giró sorprendido hacia ella. Le había costado varios días darse cuenta de lo que pasaba en su interior y ahora, al dejarse llevar, por fin lo había descubierto. Ahora lo veía claro: la razón por la que no había luchado, por la que había tirado la toalla y se había sentido derrotada.

—Repites una y otra vez cómo no eres amazona, cómo has renunciado a las enseñanzas de una tribu moribunda y has abrazado la libertad que esta trágica situación te ha concedido. Tanto es así que estás dispuesto a renunciar al amor de tu vida por esta nueva libertad, y sin embargo… ¡Qué hipócrita!

—Pero Kaiko…

—¡Calla! —ahora todo estaba claro. Sólo había una cosa que le decepcionaba más que los gamberros de poca monta. Y eso era la hipocresía. Sin darse cuenta, se había enamorado de ese hombre medio ciego que se convertía en pato. Y cuando le vio besar a esa amazona, se sintió tan decepcionada que tuvo que esconder su decepción de sí misma bajo una capa de confusión.

—A pesar de todo lo que has dicho, de todos los propósitos de enmienda que has hecho, sigues siendo igual que siempre. Sigues siendo el mismo Mousse de antes del meteorito que me describiste la primera vez que estuviste aquí. Puede que digas que no eres un amazona, pero sigues comportándote como uno. ¿No se supone que has abandonado tu herencia amazona? ¡Pues olvida tus errores, tus equivocaciones y tus pasos en falso y utiliza el hoy! ¡Deja de recordar el ayer y trabaja para tener un buen mañana! ¡Abandona tus viejos sueños que ya no se podrán cumplir y busca unos nuevos que te ayuden a ser la persona que tanto quieres ser!

—Bueno… —dijo más calmada al cabo de un momento—Básicamente, lo que quería decir era que-

—"Pase página" —levantó la vista libre de gafas y Kaiko pudo ver que sus ojos brillaban con las lágrimas que no dejaba que se derramasen. Ambos respiraban profundamente, como si hubieran corrido una maratón, y sus pechos subían y bajaban con las emociones que apenas se contenían en su interior.

—Creo que entiendo lo que quieres decir —Mousse hablaba con tanta emoción en su voz que apenas podía decir nada—. Y tienes razón. Sigo decepcionando a aquellos que alguna vez han confiado en mí. Ése es mi único talento.

—¿Así que vas a seguir compadeciéndote de ti mismo? —se estaba hartando de todo esto. En ese momento no estaba segura de querer seguir teniéndole a su lado, pero tampoco lo quería ver deprimido. Y seguir esas dos doctrinas de comportamiento al mismo tiempo le resultaba muy difícil —¿Sabes qué? Es por esto por lo que Shampoo se está volviendo débil. No porque no seas amazona, o no te consideres tal al menos. Sino porque no haces más que autocompadecerte y echar la culpa de tus errores a otros. Con un apoyo que es incapaz de mantenerse firme detrás de sus decisiones, no me extraña que se haya vuelto una colegiala débil.

Mousse siguió callado, y Kaiko alzó la vista hasta la pequeña ventana por la que se derramaba la pálida luz de la Luna. Con todo aquello había anochecido y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Tenía que preparar el restaurante para la cita de su amiga, así que tenía que salir ya y decírselo a las camareras.

—Mousse, tienes que hacer algo, eso es lo único que digo. Si crees que dejar de ser un amazona ha sido un error, y que has alcanzado tu sueño con Shampoo, rectifica ya. Pero si crees que haces bien en dejar de ser un amazona y que abandonar a Shampoo será lo mejor para ella, díselo ya. Pero haz algo.

—Por favor.

Kaiko se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Puedes quedarte aquí pensando cuanto quieras —dijo volviéndose un instante—. Siempre vas a tener abierta esta puerta, eso nunca lo dudes.

Entonces abrió la puerta y dejó a Mousse en la trastienda. Ya no podía hacer nada más por él. Le había dicho todas las verdades que hasta entonces o nadie le había dicho o no quería escuchar. Tan sólo quedaba ver si estaba dispuesto a dar el paso o no. El Mousse que ella conocía sí que lo daría, pero ya no sabía cuánto de ese chico había en el que estaba en la trastienda mirando al suelo y sintiéndose deprimido.

Al menos había sacado algo en claro: se había enamorado de él. Ahora que lo había expresado con palabras parecía mucho más fácil de asimilar. En retrospectiva, le resultaba evidente. Si no hubiera sido así, nunca le hubiera costado tanto volver a la rutina, ni explicarle porque no iba a ir a entrenar, ni hablar con él.

—Hey, jefa, si no es indiscreción, ¿cómo ha ido eso? —le preguntó la joven Shimamoto con tanta ilusión que parecía irradiarla como una lucecita rosa.

—Bien, Shima, bien. Y ya que estás, vas a hacerme un favor, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡Por supuesto jefa! ¿Qué necesita?

—Pues verás, esta noche va a venir una amiga mía con su primera cita, y quería…

* * *

—Sigo sin entender qué tiene de malo coger el autobús en una cita.

—Tú no lo entiendes. No es tan masculino como debería ser.

—Muy bien, ¿pues cómo deberíamos haber llegado hasta aquí según tú?

—Pues no sé… En un coche, o una limusina o un carruaje tirado por caballos…

—¿Y acaso tienes dinero para pagar algo como eso?

Ante eso, Ranma no tuvo otra opción que mantenerse en silencio.

Con esa pregunta terminaba por fin la discusión que había llenado su viaje de autobús y las callejuelas que habían recorrido. A pesar de todo, Akane sentía que la cita iba viento en popa. Había empezado con varios días de retraso, y todavía estaba un poco preocupada por cómo había respondido a su hermana antes de salir, y las consecuencias que pudieran salir de todo aquello. Pero aún así, apretó un poco la mano de su prometido, la misma que no había soltado desde que se habían puesto a hablar justo delante de casa, y al ver la sonrisa algo tímida y nerviosa de su prometido no pudo evitar que otra sonrisa igual se dibujara en su rostro.

No podía creer que todo fuera tan bien. No había locas intentando arruinarles su momento, ni padres entrometidos forzándoles a hacer algo precipitado… Iban a su ritmo, como siempre les había ido mejor, e incluso se lo estaban pasando bien. Se sentía afortunada por poder empezar a conocerle algo mejor, aunque fuera a través de discusiones interminables como la que acababan de tener.

—Bueno, ¿y ahora a dónde?

Siguió en la dirección correcta sin decir nada y Ranma se ajustó a su ritmo y dirección casi al instante. Normalmente le hubiera molestado que su prometido hubiera tratado de tomar el control y el mando de la situación de una manera tan evidente, pero en esa ocasión no le importaba. Incluso estaba empezando a resultarle hasta entrañable, viéndole tratar de dirigirla mientras era ella la que marcaba la dirección. Tratar de llevar la cita como él pensaba era la forma correcta, sólo para aceptar cada transgresión del guión.

Siguieron caminando un rato más. Paseaban tranquilos, disfrutando de la noche que poco a poco iba cayendo sobre Tokio, cómodos con el silencio amable que se había asentado en su paseo. Observaron, y escucharon, la ciudad reduciendo lentamente su actividad hasta que se convirtió en el simple murmullo de su propio caminar, aderezado de vez en cuando con el canto de algún pájaro tardío y el ocasional paso lejano de alguno de los muchos trenes que constantemente atravesaban la enorme ciudad.

—Bueno, ya casi hemos llegado —anunció Akane con una sonrisa. Ante ellos se abría un aparcamiento mediano al aire libre y al final de ello, elevado sobre el terreno circundante, se levantaba el acristalado restaurante llamado "Takahashi's".

—¿Ése no es el restaurante de la chica esta…? ¿La rubia, amiga de Mousse…?

—Se llama Kaiko —le informó con paciencia infinita —. Y sí, es su restaurante. Y me ha prometido que nos lo va a dejar para nosotros solos —tampoco tenía nada que ver el hecho de que así podría verla para saber si estaba bien, ya que no la había vuelto a ver desde el viaje al bosque y no estaba nada preocupada por ella. Nada de nada. No señor.

—Ah, pues muy bien.

Atravesaron el parking vacío excepto por un pequeño utilitario marrón y una gran limusina negra que debía pertenecer a la enorme mansión que había a un lado del parking, y llamaron con cuidado a la puerta de cristal del restaurante tras ascender con cuidado por las escaleras que ayudaban a subir el pequeño desnivel sobre el que se asentaba el Takahashi's.

Al instante, una chica bajita y morena y que parecía desprender energía como una hoguera apareció al otro lado de la puerta con una enorme sonrisa en su pecoso rostro. Sacó un manojo de llaves del bolsillo del pantalón vaquero que, junto a una camisa verde clara y una especie de delantal abierto con el nombre del restaurante en el frente, componía su impactante vestimenta, y les abrió la puerta.

—¡Pasad, pasad! —dijo muy emocionada —La jefa me ha dicho que en cuanto llegaseis os llevara hasta la mesa dieciséis y le avisara.

—Eh… Gracias —la chica estaba tan emocionada que Akane empezó a sentirse un poco incómoda. Cuando se giró hacia Ranma comprobó que su prometido se sentía igual.

Fueron dirigidos a una mesa que estaba al lado del enorme ventanal que hacía de pared oeste del restaurante. La mesa estaba exquisitamente preparada; salpicada con una mezcla de utensilios orientales y occidentales; cubierta por un precioso mantel de tela con figuras de dragones y fénix, y decorada con un par de velas aromáticas que resultaban ser la única fuente de iluminación.

—¿Qué tal, os gusta? —Akane se dio la vuelta y reconoció al instante a Kaiko. Llevaba un conjunto parecido al de su camarera, pero la diferencia principal era su delantal: el suyo estaba cerrado, era oscuro y las letras que formaban el nombre de su restaurante destacaban enormemente.

—¿No es un poco…

—¡Es perfecto! —podía imaginarse lo que Ranma había estado a punto de decir, pero prefirió dejar a un lado la inseguridad y, de paso, asegurarse de que Ranma no fuera el que llevara las riendas de la cita una vez más. Estaba segura de que, si siguiese taladrando esa idea en la cabeza de su prometido, al final conseguiría que la aceptara.

Cierto, ella tampoco había imaginado nada tan romántico cuando había pensado en esa cita. Sin embargo, no estaba dispuesta a desaprovechar la oportunidad que se presentaba ante ella.

Así que, aplicando un poco más de fuerza de la estrictamente necesaria, sentó a Ranma a la mesa y luego, bajo la mirada divertida de Kaiko y su camarera, se sentó ella frente a su prometido y dando la espalda a la ventana.

—Muy bien, Shima —dijo Kaiko volviéndose hacia su camarera —. Gracias por ayudarme. Ya puedes irte a casa. Y ten cuidado, ya es bastante de noche.

Shima sonrió un poco más y se despidió de todos con gran efusividad. Entonces, al momento de salir, volvió a entrar disculpándose. Había olvidado que tenía todas sus pertenencias en una pequeña sala que, Akane supuso, debía ser el cuarto donde los empleados se cambiaban.

—Bueno, no sólo los empleados. Yo también me cambio ahí —le respondió Kaiko cuando Akane le contó su suposición —.Como somos todo chicas. Por eso el baño está al lado, ya que son las únicas habitaciones que requieren de paredes exteriores no acristaladas. Tan sólo tiene una pequeña ventana para que corra el aire.

—Pero bueno, dejémonos de tonterías. ¿Qué van a-

—Bueno, ahora sí, ¡hasta luego! ¡Pasadlo bien!

Los tres despidieron a Shima con una sonrisa incómoda y un acompasado meneo de sus manos.

—Es un poco… —empezó Ranma.

—Ya lo sé, ya lo sé —le cortó Kaiko.

Después de eso, la cita continuó por su debido cauce. Pidieron una cena sencilla y Kaiko se la trajo rápidamente. Luego se excusó y se retiró a la trastienda, donde dijo que tenía "asuntos pendientes".

Se vieron entonces nuevamente a solas. De repente, estaban frente a frente, con sendos platos humeantes bajo sus narices y tan sólo el otro para conversar. No sabía el porqué, pero, en un momento, se había quedado sin nada que decir.

—Ehm… —pero no había manera. ¡Y con lo segura que había estado un rato antes! Esa Shima… Le había descolocado por completo. Y ahora se sentía incapaz de comenzar una conversación cualquiera. Tenía la mente en blanco. Era como si la presión de la cita que hasta entonces había esquivado estuviera ahora, concentrada, impidiéndola disfrutar del momento. Tenía que hacer algo antes de que algo fuera mal. Tenía que… no sabía.

—¿Akane? —la voz de su prometido atravesó el barullo de su cabeza y atrajo toda su atención. Seguro que se había dado cuenta por lo que estaba pasando e iba a ayudarle.

—Oye, ya puedo comer, ¿no?

—¿Eh? —no estaba segura de haber oído bien.

—Es que estabas ahí quieta, sin decir nada, y no sé si en las citas hay que hacer algo a la hora de comer, así que por eso pregunto…

Típico de Ranma. Pensando con el estómago.

—No, no. Nada en especial. Ya podemos comer —sí, típico de Ranma. Pero bueno, por eso mismo era algo que… bueno, podía vivir con ello. Y no dejaba de ser ciertamente gracioso.

Empezaron a comer y, tras una mirada que ambos conocían ya bien, Ranma bajó su ritmo de ingesta hasta uno que mimetizaba a la perfección el de Akane. Desde ahí, continuaron sin prisa la cena. No hablaban mucho, pero sustituyeron las palabras por continuas miradas entre las velas encendidas, y no tardaron en aparecer las sonrisas que no tenían explicación aparente.

Entonces, llegó el momento. Lo supo en cuanto vio que Ranma empezaba a incomodarse en su asiento. Estaba intentando idear la mejor manera para hacerlo, y evidentemente, lo que iba a hacer le incomodaba todavía un poco. Empezaba a preguntarse si algún día dejaría de ponerle nervioso el hecho de darle un beso o decirle que la quiere.

No estaba muy segura.

—Akane… Estas semanas han sido geniales. Y bueno, no sé… ¡Lo hemos pasado tan bien! La verdad es que te prefiero así.

¿Qué demonios significaba eso? Estaba claro que le cambió la expresión, porque Ranma se encogió visiblemente y empezó a hablar de manera casi incoherente tratando de arreglar algo que no sabía siquiera cómo había estropeado.

—¡Quiero decir, que sigues siendo tú, pero diferente, no sé! Desde aquel día en el baño has estado más amable, menos violenta, más comprensiva… Más como una chica, vamos.

Aquellas palabras consiguieron calmarla un poco, aunque no deshicieron del todo su molestia. Sin embargo, lo que sí consiguieron fue poner a Ranma en el estado adecuado para seguir adelante con la conversación por el camino que él quería.

—Así que, hace un tiempo que siento que debo decirte esto, por lo que allá va: Akane, yo tamb-

Al principio no entendió porque Ranma se detuvo en seco en mitad de su declaración. No podría estar pensando otra vez en la comida: eso sería demasiado incluso para él. Entonces sintió un escalofrío de advertencia recorrer su espalda y sus instintos tomaron las riendas. Se lanzó hacia un lado mientras los trozos del enorme ventanal a su espalda hacían jirones su ropa.

Y entonces pudo oír, antes incluso de girarse, el sonido de una risa chirriante que había temido oír antes incluso de salir de su casa.

—¡HAHAHAHA! ¡No saldrás impune de este vil atrevimiento con mi querido Ranma, Akane Tendô!

Normalmente era fácil ver la locura alojada en el fondo de los ojos de Kodachi o su hermano Tatewaki, pero aquella noche lo que había en los ojos de la gimnasta era claramente malsano. Estaba claro que descubrirles en medio de una cita había terminado de desencajar el último tornillo que quedaba en la cabeza de la joven ricachona.

Daba igual. Aquello había sobrepasado el límite. Aquella iba a ser la última vez que Kodachi les interrumpía así. Iba a hacer lo que tenía que haber hecho casi dos años atrás: vencerla en un combate.

Y lo iba a hacer en ese mismo instante.

* * *

Podía reconocer esa posición y esa energía a kilómetros. Él mismo se había llenado de ella ya varias veces en su vida. Era la energía de aquel que ha llegado a su límite y pretende cambiar su vida de alguna manera, y Akane llenaba todo el restaurante con esa energía.

Había salido de la trastienda un momento antes. Todavía no había decidido lo que iba a hacer, pero quería volver al Cat Café y seguir pensándolo allí con detenimiento. Y entonces se había quedado quieto en la barra, sorprendido de oír la voz de Ranma haciendo una especie de declaración bastante mediocre. Un instante después, los sonidos de cristales rotos y la risa histérica de Kodachi habían asaltado sus oídos.

Con las gafas podía distinguir a Ranma, que había hecho un mortal hacia atrás cuando la joven de pelo negro había destrozado la mesa, preparado en ese mismo instante para saltar sobre Kodachi y terminar con aquello rápidamente. Podía ver también la mezcla de furia y sorpresa que dominaba en su mente expresándose en su posición tensa y agresiva.

Rebuscó rápidamente entre sus proyectiles encadenados hasta que encontró el que estaba buscando, el que llevaba años sin usar. De forma casi instintiva lanzó el único guante de beisbol que guardaba bajo su túnica al hombro de Ranma. En cuanto sintió que el guante agarró, tiró de la cadena a la que estaba unido con todas sus fuerzas.

—¿¡Qué pasa!? —gritó Ranma. Al momento, se dio la vuelta en el aire y aterrizó de pie junto a Mousse. Al ver al chico medio ciego, se calmó un tanto.

—Eres tú, Mousse. Pensaba que eras Tatewaki, atacando por detrás.

—Ranma, no intervengas.

—¿Qué? ¿Es que te has vuelto loco? —preguntó indignado.

—Mira, Ranma, Akane está a punto de luchar por cambiar su vida, su posición entre los artistas marciales de por aquí. Si luchas por ella jamás podrá probarse a sí misma que puede ser mejor, que puede avanzar. Y estoy seguro que sabes que eso es lo peor que le puede pasar a un estudiante de artes marciales.

Pudo ver como lo que dijo puso a pensar a Ranma. Poco a poco, la tensión y la agresividad fueron dejando su cuerpo hasta que desaparecieron del todo.

—Puede que tengas razón… Es importante conocer los límites para poder superarlos —concedió finalmente.

—Entonces, observemos.

Ranma se giró y observó a su prometida pelear con Kodachi. Mientras, Mousse se acercó a Kaiko y le dio un toquecito en el hombro.

—Ya lo sé, ya lo sé. Aunque me destrocen el restaurante, no voy a intervenir. Ya te he oído con Ranma —se adelantó ella.

—Gracias. Sé que entiendes lo importante…

—Sí, lo entiendo —le cortó con impaciencia.

Todavía estaba enfadada. Observó a Kaiko de reojo mientras ella se mantenía concentrada en la pelea de su amiga. Pero no podía decidir nada todavía. Le había dejado el tema claro; incluso había conseguido dar voz al tumulto interior que tenía, que hasta entonces había sido como un huracán que no le dejaba pensar.

Al final y al cabo, lo único que había tenido claro cuando se dirigió unas horas antes al restaurante era que quería hablar con ella. Ya lo había hecho, y la elección que ahora le esperaba era de otra índole totalmente. Tenía que elegir entre el pasado y el presente.

—Maldita, ¡estate quieta para que pueda darte tu merecido como es debido! —gritó con exasperación en ese momento Kodachi. Akane había esquivado cada uno de los ataques que había realizado con la cinta y las mazas desde el principio de la pelea, y la gimnasta estaba perdiendo la paciencia —Eres tan molesta como esa ramera pelirroja que comparte nombre con mi querido Ranma.

—¡Y yo estoy harta de ti! —contraatacó Akane con la misma intensidad —Harta de tu locura y tu desprecio. Harta de que me traten como que no fuera suficiente para Ranma, como si fuera la última de la fila, con la que no hace falta contar porque no es importante —esquivó un rápido latigazo de Kodachi dando un paso a un lado y, casi más rápido de lo que los ojos permiten ver, agarró la cinta y la dio un par de vueltas alrededor de su muñeca.

La gimnasta tan sólo se sorprendió un instante ante el agarre; su cara se contorsionó en una mueca de furia y tiró con todas sus fuerzas de la cinta.

—¡Suelta mi cinta! ¡No se lucha así, maldita pueblerina! ¿Acaso no conoces nada del arte de la gimnasia rítmica combativa?

—¡Oh, por supuesto que sé! —respondió con una sonrisa predadora en su rostro —¡Pero ahora luchamos sin reglas!

Y sin dejar de agarrar la cinta, lanzó una patada voladora a su contrincante que, pillada por sorpresa, la recibió de lleno. Kodachi rodó por el suelo llevándose por delante un par de mesas y unas sillas mientras Akane aprovechó y partió en varios cachos la cinta, que la gimnasta había soltado al recibir su patada.

Cuando se levantó, Kodachi ya no parecía una luchadora, sino una niña enrabietada porque le habían quitado un juguete atrapada en un cuerpo adolescente. Su típica coleta se había deshecho, la cinta que la sujetaba perdida en algún sitio, y el pelo se le pegaba a la cara impregnada de sudor; su posición ya no respondía a la gimnasia combativa, sino al dolor que la patada de Akane le había provocado en el pecho.

—¡Maldita seas, Akane Tendô! —exclamó con odio. De la nada aparecieron dos mazas en sus manos y, con un grito alocado, se lanzó sobre su contrincante.

—¡La maza de Shiva! —gritó Kodachi en cuanto se acercó lo suficiente a Akane. En un momento, la gimnasta estaba atacando a la joven Tendô a toda velocidad con unas veinte mazas. Akane intentó acabar con su ataque golpeando las manos de la gimnasta, pero no acertó entre tanta maza y, a cambio, se llevó unos cuantos golpes. Dando un salto hacia atrás, puso distancia entre Kodachi y ella.

—¡HAHAHAHA! —rió recuperando la confianza la gimnasta —¡No eres rival para mí! ¡No eres más que una rata que siempre ha tenido más suerte de la que se merece!

A Akane le fallaron las piernas y se arrodilló en el suelo, y Ranma hizo movimientos claros de querer ir en su ayuda, pero se detuvo cuando Kodachi siguió hablando.

—¡Eso es! ¡Arrodíllate ante tus mejores! —se regocijó con verdadera locura.

—No —respondió casi murmurando Akane, y aún así, le llegó claramente a Mousse. Y también a Kodachi, porque dejó de reírse en seco.

—¿Qué dices?

—Digo que no, que no volveré a arrodillarme ante nadie —Akane se puso en pie y continuó —. He superado el orgullo para estar con Ranma; ahora me toca superar el miedo para estar conmigo misma.

—¿Qué tonterías dices? —insistió enfadada, casi histérica, Kodachi.

—¡Digo que te voy a vencer! —y se lanzó contra la gimnasta a toda velocidad. Al instante, Kodachi volvió a llevar a cabo su "maza de Shiva", pero Akane no hizo caso y, cubriéndose con los brazos, se internó en la nube de mazas y golpeó con su cuerpo a Kodachi, haciendo que esta se cayera y soltara las mazas.

Las dos se levantaron inmediatamente. La gimnasta sacó unas últimas mazas, estas con pinchos en la punta ancha, y atacó antes de que Akane se hubiera puesto de pie del todo.

—¡Cuidado Akane! —le avisó Ranma.

La joven se tiró a un lado y evitó así el ataque. Se puso de pie rápidamente y comenzó a esquivar y bloquear los mazazos con los que su contrincante le acosaba. Sin embargo, su nivel estaba muy por debajo del de la anterior contrincante de Kodachi, Ranma, y perdía terreno por momentos.

Retrocedía cada vez más, y pronto estaría contra la pared sin capacidad para maniobrar, así que decidió una jugada desesperada. Dejó que una de las mazas se clavara en su brazo.

El dolor agudo y penetrante de la herida recorrió todo su cuerpo durante unos instantes y, haciendo oídos sordos a los gritos de Ranma, giró el brazo con todas sus fuerzas, desgarrándose algo de piel y músculo y consiguiendo también que Kodachi se quedara sin una de sus mazas al tiempo que pintó su cara con el rojo de su sangre. Entonces, agarró la maza por el mango, que estaba justo a la altura de su mano, pulsó el botón de la base para hacer desaparecer las púas y, de un rápido y doloroso movimiento, le propinó un fuerte golpe en la cara a Kodachi.

La gimnasta se quedó desorientada, todavía con la otra maza en alto a punto de asestar el golpe final y, antes de que pudiera recuperarse, recibió otro golpe cortesía del brazo bueno de Akane que la llevó finalmente al camino de la inconsciencia de forma definitiva.

—¡Lo conseguí! —exclamó Akane justo antes de ser absorbida por los brazos de Ranma.

—Me alegra que lo hayas conseguido —le murmuró Ranma al oído.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. ¡Vamos a ver esa herida! —Kaiko separó a los dos jóvenes y examinó con cuidado el brazo ensangrentado de la muchacha. Sin embargo, apenas rozó la herida, Akane retiró el brazo por instinto e hizo un sonido de dolor.

—Si no hubieras movido el brazo no hubiera hecho falta más que unas vendas, pero con este desgarro… Además, estás perdiendo bastante sangre.

—Trae, déjame —intervino Mousse. Como era típico en él, rebuscó unos instantes entre sus túnicas y sacó un pequeño maletín con una cruz roja en su lateral. Lo abrió y extrajo de su interior vendas, alcohol y esparadrapo.

Además, cogió una tela fuerte con la que le hizo una especie de torniquete para disminuir la pérdida de sangre. Empapó de alcohol las vendas y le hizo una cura casera.

—Lo que te he hecho no es gran cosa, pero evitará que pierdas demasiada sangre. No tardes mucho en acudir a un médico —avisó a los jóvenes con una sonrisa —. De todas maneras, ¡excelente pelea!

—Sí, sí, excelente pelea —intervino la dueña del restaurante —. ¡Pero la próxima vez que sea fuera del restaurante! ¿De acuerdo?

Eso provocó las risas de todos, incluso de la propia Kaiko.

—Lo que me pregunto es cómo supo Kodachi que estábamos aquí —dijo Ranma cuando dejaron de reír todos.

En ese instante, la puerta del restaurante se abrió de golpe, y todos se tensaron y se prepararon para defenderse. Sin embargo, tan sólo Shimamoto estaba en la puerta, jadeando e intentando recuperar el aliento.

—Chicos —comenzó al fin—, vengo a avisaros. Me he encontrado con Kodachi, una vieja amiga mía, y cuando le he dicho que había salido tarde porque hemos preparado una cena especial para una pareja y le he dicho vuestros nombres, se ha vuelto como loca. Se ha puesto a reírse a carcajadas y se ha ido a su casa mientras decía que iba a prepararse para "una batalla por el corazón de su querido Ranma" o algo así. Y he pensado que se había vuelto loca y he venido a avisaros por si acaso hiciese-

—Shima, cariño —interrumpió Kaiko con una sonrisa de paciencia.

—¿Jefa? ¿Qué?

—Mira un poco a tu alrededor…

Lo hizo. Y se puso tan colorada como un tomate.

—Eh… ¡Ups!

Y todos rompieron a reír. Incluso Shimamoto, aún roja, no pudo evitar terminar riéndose también.

* * *

Aunque le costaba aceptarlo, estaba algo ansiosa por saber qué había descubierto Tirai. Nabiki observaba por la ventanilla del taxi que le llevaba a casa del investigador genealógico las calles iluminadas de Tokio.

De hecho, había sacrificado el presenciar la vuelta a casa de los dos tortolitos después de su primera cita por hablar con Tirai.

"Acabo de terminar tu encargo. Ven cuanto antes." Tras un mensaje así, no podía perder ni un instante.

¡Cuántas cosas podría conseguir si resultaba que estaba emparentada con la familia imperial! Se le abrirían tantas puertas…

—Ya estamos aquí, guapa —la voz gruñona del taxista le sacó de sus ensoñaciones. Pagó el viaje rápidamente y bajó del taxi. En un momento, se plantó ante la puerta ante la que había estado tan sólo unos días antes y volvió a llamar al timbre.

—¡Hola, Nabiki! ¿Cómo estás? —saludó el rechoncho hombrecillo al abrir.

—Intrigada, Tirai, intrigada por tu mensaje.

—¡Claro, claro! Pasa, amiga, y hablemos de tu encargo —con un gesto le invitó a entrar, y Nabiki atravesó el umbral de la puerta.

Todo seguía prácticamente igual. Uno tras otro, decenas de cuadros cubrían las paredes de todas las habitaciones de la casa. Allí donde no había un cuadro o una ventana se sostenía apenas una librería de madera cargada a rebosar con libros. La mayoría eran de etimología, de genealogía o alguna otra materia parecida. Además, solía estar desgastados y amarillentos, justo como son los libros viejos y muy usados.

Caminaron hasta el estudio del hombre, que en lo único que se diferenciaba del resto de la casa era en que tenía una alfombra granate en el centro de la habitación, y sobre ella una gran mesa de estudio con una pequeña lamparita. Y por supuesto, un montón de papeles ordenados en montones, cada uno con un pequeño papel en la parte superior donde se podían ver dos nombres, el investigador y el investigado.

En uno de los papeles, sin embargo, había un solo nombre.

—"Nabiki Tendô". Ésa soy yo —dijo con una sonrisa la joven al acercarse a la mesa.

—Perdona que haya tanto papel, pero últimamente estoy recibiendo muchos encargos —se disculpó el hombre con verdadero apuro —. Parece que la gente desconfía mucho de los demás últimamente.

—No pasa nada, tranquilo.

Recogieron el taco de papeles y se dirigieron al salón. Allí, un sofá tapizado y una mesilla baja les esperaba. Tirai aprovechó mientras ella se ponía cómoda para preparar algo de café. Cuando regresó, Nabiki ya había empezado a hojear su trabajo de los últimos días.

—Ya puedes empezar a mirar si quieres, no me esperes —bromeo con sarcasmo el hombre.

—Ya te dije que estaba intrigada, Tirai —se defendió con una sonrisa Nabiki.

—Bueno, bueno. Toma el café y vamos a ver si tú me puedes explicar algo —el hombre le sirvió algo de café, luego hizo lo mismo para sí, y se sentó a su lado.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que yo te explique? —inquirió extrañada la joven Tendô tras dar el primer sorbo a su café —¿No se supone que es al revés?

—Sí, pero mira. He encontrado algunas cosas muy raras —entonces, cogió el montón de papeles y los separó en otros dos por una marca que tenía hecha. Uno era mucho más grande que el otro.

—Esto de aquí —dijo, y señaló al más grande de los dos —es lo que he encontrado respecto a la línea de tu padre. Esto ha sido fácil. Toda su genealogía es sencilla de seguir. Hay cosas curiosas, sobre todo con los lugares por los que tus antepasados han ido pasando a lo largo de la Historia. A partir de las grandes guerras todo se vuelve más difuso; ya sabes que con las grandes matanzas de aquella época y los pocos escribas, mantener un censo fiable de la población era tarea casi imposible.

Nabiki asintió para que siguiera hablando mientras leía algunos pasajes de aquel extenso compendio sobre su familia pasada. Por suerte, era capaz de absorber mucha información de varias fuentes de forma muy rápida.

—Lo curioso apareció cuando empecé con la línea de tu madre —continuó Tirai con tono solemne —. Al principio no resultó más complicado que con tu padre. La línea iba ascendiendo y haciéndose cada vez más rica en personajes famosos o familiares de famosos. Eso no es tan raro; de hecho, es muy común estar emparentado con alguien famoso por algo.

—Lo que me extrañó —y puso voz misteriosa y se acercó algo más a ella —fue que, en ciertas generaciones, la línea se perdía. Sobre todo antes de las grandes guerras.

—¿Qué significa eso? —preguntó más a sí misma que a Tirai.

—La verdad es que no lo sé. Es muy raro, porque las líneas no desaparecen de esta manera —se recolocó en su asiento, le dio otro sorbo a su café, y continuó —. De todas maneras, esto no es lo único extraño que he encontrado de la línea de tu madre.

Ante el respetuoso e impaciente silencio de Nabiki, se explicó.

—De esto no estoy totalmente seguro, ya que tendrías que consultar con la casa imperial directamente para que ellos consultaran sus archivos, pero creo que tu familia está emparentada con la familia imperial por parte de tu madre.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó la joven con emoción contenida.

—Ya te he dicho que no puedo asegurarlo, pero creo que sí —afirmó Tirai con el cejo fruncido —. Es bastante confuso porque hablamos otra vez de la época feudal.

—¿La época Edo? —se adelantó ella.

—¿Cómo lo has sabido? —preguntó sorprendido. Nabiki tan sólo le hizo un gesto para que continuara y permaneció en silencio —De acuerdo. Sí, pues eso, la época Edo. Al parecer, la misma mujer que fue esposa del primer emperador es también ascendente tuya. Sin embargo, unas cuantas generaciones después, la futura emperadora se escapó de palacio.

—¿Cómo fue posible…?

—Al parecer no contaba con la total aprobación de sus padres, pero tampoco se lo prohibieron del todo, porque de hecho no mandaron buscarla. La dejaron huir y tuvieron otro hijo, aquella segunda vez, varón. De esa manera, evitaron tener una hija descontenta que muy bien podría haber destruido todo lo que habían conseguido y le permitieron a ella vivir feliz al evitar que se casara por la fuerza con un terrateniente que ya habían elegido, que era al mismo tiempo la razón por la que había huido.

—Y entonces…

—Sí. Entonces, esta hija descarriada que abandonó la vida de palacio para encontrar el verdadero amor, realmente lo encontró. En realidad, esta es la verdadera estirpe de tu madre; la familia imperial apenas comparte ya nada de la sangre que os une.

Entonces, Tirai se silenció y no dijo nada más. Sin embargo, Nabiki no le hubiera oído aunque hubiera estado hablando a voz de grito. Estaba muy sorprendida y algo confundida por lo que acababa de escuchar.

Si todo aquello era cierto, entonces había pruebas verdaderas de que la historia que su madre les había contado de pequeñas era cierta. Aquello explicaría también porque su línea tenía esos vacíos intermitentes antes de las grandes guerras. Si unas mujeres habían tenido sueños proféticos, no sería de extrañar que los gobiernos de la época hubieran intentado sacar provecho de ello. Hacerlas desaparecer, sobre todo si no habían resultado útiles, sería una jugada típica del estado.

Aún más. Si todo era cierto, y la condición para tener esos sueños era amar y ser amada, eso significaba que Akane, su hermana pequeña, por fin había aceptado lo que sentía por Ranma, y que la cosa era mutua. Eso seguramente significaba que ya no iba a poder hacerles tantas bromas como antes.

Por un instante, sintió un pinchazo de envidia. Tampoco era el mayor interés que tenía en aquellos años, pero encontrar algo así debía ser una verdadera suerte.

Tomó otro largo sorbo de café, casi terminándose la taza, y entonces se acordó de algo que le heló la sangre. Había escuchado como su hermana le relataba uno de esos sueños a su prometido, y le pareció una pesadilla de esas que no se pueden olvidar jamás. Así que, al comprender que no había sido una imaginación, sino algo que había pasado o que iba a pasar, Nabiki sintió un ligero vahído y tuvo que recostarse en el sofá durante unos minutos.

Mientras, Tirai continuaba repasando sus hojas. Parecía estar buscando algo en especial que no podía recordar con claridad. Tras unos minutos que Nabiki pasó recuperando su ritmo normal de respiración, el hombre finalmente encontró lo que andaba buscando.

—¡Aquí está! —exclamó feliz, ignorante de los pensamientos de Nabiki —Esto tal vez te interese. Resulta que he encontrado que tienes familia en China. Es lejana, pero tal vez te pueda interesar.

—¿Sí? —preguntó Nabiki fingiendo interés. Estaba bastante más interesada en saber cómo le iba a contar todo lo que había descubierto a Ranma y Akane, pero no desperdiciaría algo más de información.

—Sí. Por lo que sé, vive en una aldea aislada en medio de la provincia Qinghai, cerca de la cadena montañosa de Bayan Har…

* * *

No sentía hambre a pesar de que llevaba días sin comer. Tampoco cansancio, aunque llevaba días sin descansar. Tenía miedo de acercarse a la gente, pero sobre todo vergüenza. Temía que de alguna manera aquel monstruo pudiera matar a las personas que estuviesen a su alrededor sin que el pudiese hacer nada. Se sentía sucio, marcado por esa maldad inacabable que le había cambiado su forma de ver el mundo para siempre.

Lo más increíble es que, a pesar de que no había dormido ni un solo día, todavía se mantenía en pie, y cada vez con más fuerzas. Las pesadillas ocupaban toda su noche, y le agotaban mientras estaba en la cama. Podía ver a Fened-Sor evaporándose ante el ataque de la bestia, y las caras de sus amigos siendo consumidas lentamente por aquellas llamas azules e infernales.

Y luego, al levantarse, se recuperaba sin ni siquiera comer, y seguía caminando hacia su objetivo, allí donde los colores se hacían más intensos.

Ya estaba cerca. Las torres de color se erguían hacia el cielo, y no podía ver donde acababan. Temía el momento en que se encontrase con aquellos que producían aquella magnífica energía. No porque pudiese morir; eso sería algo maravilloso, ya que se vería libre de la tortura que lo acompañaba a cada paso; sino porque tal vez podría ganar, y entonces habría destruido la única esperanza de salvación de la Humanidad.

Tras unos pasos más, salió por fin del bosque a una carretera que lo cruzaba. A pesar de que no se le daba muy bien el japonés, pudo leer un cartel que estaba a un lado de la carretera.

Decía: "Tokio 120 kilómetros".

* * *

  
N.A.: ¡Ya está! Por fin, cinco meses para este capítulo. Jolín, cada capítulo se está convirtiendo en un verdadero ejercicio de referencias cruzadas. Me paso casi más tiempo viendo que no me equivoco en fechas y cantidades de tiempo que escribiendo el capítulo en sí. En fin, a los tres que seguís leyendo esto y a los dos que lo acabáis de descubrir, ¡gracias por leer! Prometo a quién lea esto que terminaré este fic antes de que se acabe el 2009. En serio, ¡aunque sólo sea para que no me vuelva loco del todo!


	19. sólo una pelea más

**Sayonara Amazonas**

* * *

Este es un fic basado en los personajes y situaciones de "Ranma ½", y que por supuesto no me pertenece, y que lo hace a Rumiko Takahashi y todos aquellos a los que haya vendido los derechos. Este conjunto de letras y signos de puntuación no está ordenado con ánimo de lucro, por lo que la denuncia sería una enorme pérdida de tiempo. Y al fin y al cabo, nunca nadie lee el disclaimer, o sea que…

* * *

…**sólo una pelea más…**

Levantarse era cada vez más difícil. Tanta energía gastada en un ejercicio tan nimio era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrada y, sinceramente, no tenía intención de acostumbrarse nunca.

Cologne observó otro rato su habitación sólo recientemente ordenada. El ordenador, apagado desde hacía semanas, descansaba frío e indiferente en su mueble. En el armario colgaba el traje ceremonial gracias al cual pudo comunicarse con su hermana gemela. Ya no había manchas de café, y los antiguos recortes y manuscritos ya estaban archivados y guardados en cajas. Ahora, sólo los nuevos periódicos estaban a la vista.

Pero es que al ritmo al que había ido coleccionando prensa durante los últimos días, el pequeño montón de cuatro periódicos del primer día se había convertido en una docena de pilas de papel impreso de casi metro y medio de alto.

De cada uno de esos montones sólo unas pocas noticias selectas habían sido extraídas y colgadas por las paredes y los muebles.

Por tanto, la habitación había sido cubierta en papel de periódico casi por completo.

"Ya no puedo seguir ocultándoselo más. Debo decírselo ya" resolvió para sí. Si, por alguna razón, alguno de los jóvenes entrara en su habitación, las consecuencias serían terribles. Ranma y Akane ya sospechaban sobre el origen de las escuelas, y Mousse ya no confiaba en nadie. Aquellos recortes podrían ser lo que necesitaran para dejar el entrenamiento y no volver por el Cat Café.

"Y ahora ya son imprescindibles" se repitió. Ya no había nadie que pudiera, ni siquiera remotamente, hacer frente a ese mal indomable y destructor. Ni un maldito grupo de guerreros de ninguna clase que pudiese dañar al monstruo o, al menos, ayudarles cuando tuvieran que luchar.

Sintió como la desesperanza contra la que había estado luchando los últimos días, la que había aparecido al ir encontrando los recortes que la rodeaban, volvía a ahogarla. El futuro se pintaba cada día más negro. Si sus cuentas no fallaban —y no lo solían hacer— el monstruo podía aparecer en la entrada del Café en aquel mismo instante. Si no lo había hecho ya, debía significar que no les consideraba suficientemente peligrosos como para liquidarlos antes que al resto del mundo.

Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que estuviese equivocado, porque si no…

"Realmente debo decírselo cuanto antes" pensó. Debían estar preparados cuando tuvieran que enfrentarse a ése ser. Si se dejaran sorprender, si les entrara el miedo al descubrir la verdad o si lo menospreciaran por no saber qué era exactamente, la posibilidad de que muriesen se convertiría en una certeza.

—Bisabuela, ¿estás despierta? —la voz de su bisnieta al otro lado de la puerta tenía un claro deje de preocupación. Llevaba tanto tiempo de pié sobre la cama pensando que se le había pasado la hora.

Se cambió de ropa a toda velocidad y, sin hacer un ruido, salió por la ventana de su habitación y se descolgó hasta el suelo. Entonces, entró por la puerta principal y llegó hasta la cocina justo cuando Shampoo puso el pie en el primer piso.

—¡Ya era hora de que te levantases! —exclamó con fingida jovialidad cuando la joven estaba lo suficientemente cerca de la cocina.

—Hace cinco minutos estaba aquí abajo y tú no estabas, bisabuela —afirmó ella. Al momento supo que no le había engañado. Pero además pudo detectar que había algo raro.

—¿Qué te pasa, Shampoo? —preguntó con cautela.

—No, bisabuela, ¿qué te pasa a ti? Llevas actuando raro desde hace días —su tono era de incertidumbre, incluso de cansancio —. En realidad, llevas meses actuando raro. Pensé que era por lo del meteorito, pero ya no lo tengo tan claro.

Y pensar, que incluso su propia bisnieta ya no confiaba en ella. ¿Cómo había dejado que eso sucediese? Había conseguido que ni la familia que le quedaba ni sus pupilos confiasen en ella. Cuando más le necesitaban, les había fallado a todos.

—Bisabuela, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Te puedo ayudar? —observó a su bisnieta, ofreciéndole echar una mano antes si quiera de saber en qué se estaba metiendo, y sintió algo que pensaba había desterrado tiempo atrás. Sintió la quemadura de las lágrimas sobre su curtida y arrugada piel.

—Has mejorado mucho tu japonés, bisnieta —dijo al fin para aplacar las preguntas preocupadas de la joven. Estaba claro que, a pesar de lo sucedido en el pasado, ahora tenía un compromiso claro con esos chicos. No podía fallarles ahora; no podía dejarse vencer por sus propios miedos y errores del pasado. Les debía el futuro, y la sinceridad que no había usado hasta entonces. Por tanto, la decisión estaba clara.

—¡Niña, deja ya de atosigar a tu anciana bisabuela y escucha! —exclamó para atraer la atención de su preocupada bisnieta —En cuanto llegue Ranma y se despierte Mousse, venid los tres a mi habitación. Ahora, despierta a Perfume y tráela aquí.

Ante la sorpresa de Shampoo, gritó un "¡Vamos!" y la chica salió disparada escaleras arriba.

"Ya es hora de que actúe como debería haberlo hecho tiempo atrás. Es todo lo que puedo hacer. El entrenamiento está casi terminado; tan sólo han de dominar las últimas técnicas y ya les habré enseñado todo lo que hay. A partir de ahí, han de avanzar ellos solos…" se resumió para sus adentros. Entretanto, Perfume apareció en la cocina con un claro aire de rebeldía, denotado sobre todo por la mirada que le dedicó al entrar.

—¿Qué es lo que desea la matriarca de mí? —las palabras eran exactamente las que dictaban la fórmula clásica; el tono, sin embargo, era más sarcástico y ácido de lo que nunca hubiera podido imaginar.

—¿Qué te pasa, joven? —probó con el acercamiento amistoso. No había necesidad de ponerla aún más a la defensiva si había alguna manera de convencerla por las buenas.

—Nada, matriarca. Mis tribulaciones son demasiado nimias para una guerrera tan magnánima como tú.

De nuevo, las palabras eran perfectas, pero había algo que estaba mal. Perfume nunca le había respetado del todo; nunca había estado de acuerdo con las decisiones que había tomado desde el meteorito, y eso había ido desgastando su respeto hacia ella. Pero aún así, la burla y el sarcasmo del que estaba siendo objeto denotaban estaba dispuesta a revelarla como figura de autoridad.

—Ningún problema que afecte a mis hijas es demasiado pequeño como para que no trate de solucionarlo. Vamos, cuéntame —ella le había dado la excusa de investigar, y no pensaba desaprovecharla.

—No es nada —pero Cologne continuó esperando, y se vio obligada a continuar —. Sólo… Ryôga, mi airen…

—¿Estás preocupada por él?

—Sí. No —parecía genuinamente confusa—. Él es lo suficientemente fuerte como para aguantar cualquier cosa, así que no estoy preocupada por eso.

—¿Entonces…?

—Es… ¿Por qué no me avisó sobre la intensidad con la que siente… hacia esa tal 'Akari'? —soltó al fin fijando su mirada en ella.

—Porque no lo sabía —respondió sencillamente.

—¡¿Qué no lo sabía?! —repitió iracunda —¿Cómo que no lo sabía? El único guerrero aquí que no es un monstruo del Zhou Quan Xiang, y usted no sabe nada de él.

—¿Qué quieres decir con 'monstruo de Zhou Quan Xiang'? —el misterio del odio de Perfume se le estaba revelando con toda la violencia que escondía.

—¡Pues eso! —la agresividad que estaba expulsando por cada uno de sus poros estaba aumentando a una velocidad endiablada —Shampoo, Ranma, Mousse… ¡Son monstruos! Se convierten en animales, o en otras personas, mudando de piel como si fueran serpientes. No son verdaderas personas; las personas no hacen eso por mucha magia o muchas artes marciales que sepan. Han sido maldecidos y, con ello, han dejado de tener el mismo nivel que el resto de las personas.

—Y tú —continuó encendida de ira, escupiendo las palabras con odio —. Tú les has enseñado nuestras más preciosas técnicas, nuestros secretos más antiguos. Has mancillado todo lo que significa ser una amazona al dar cobijo y ayuda a estos seres depravados. Y lo que es aún peor, ¡has permitido que sangre de tu sangre siga viviendo con esta maldición sin hacer nada!

—¡No mereces ser la matriarca de las Nujiezu, Cologne! —concluyó con una mezcla de odio y satisfacción.

"Ella… odia a los malditos por el Zhou Quan Xiang" resumió para sus adentros. Aunque no le resultaba del todo inesperado, esa verdad oculta no le dejaba de parecer algo inverosímil. No podía negar que las palabras y los sentimientos que Perfume había proyectado eran del todo sinceros, pero, teniendo en cuenta la historia de la aldea, no se los podía explicar.

Durante generaciones, cientos, o incluso miles, de Nujiezu habían ido cayendo en esos manantiales malditos, adquiriendo una maldición, sí; pero también, para muchos, habilidades únicas que les permitieron repuntar entre los mejores de sus generaciones. Capaces de grandes hazañas gracias a su nueva forma, la mayoría de los maldecidos por el Zhou Quan Xiang no sólo se integraron en la aldea con normalidad, sino que fueron laureados debido a grandes gestas que quedaron grabadas para siempre en la historia de la aldea, sellando por siempre la aceptación de los transformados.

Tanto así que la aldea se convirtió, poco a poco, en la primera parada que la gente encargada del campo de entrenamiento maldito, los guías, recomendaban a su, normalmente, aturdida clientela. Por lo general, el guía conducía a los recién malditos hasta ella misma, la Matriarca. Ella juzgaba antes de nada el posible interés que la aldea podría tener por el extranjero.

Entonces les ayudaba, tanto como le parecía oportuno. Algunos se quedaban allí para siempre debido a algún "accidente" que ocurría antes de marcharse; otros tan sólo se quedaban allí unas horas.

Por todo ello, los que habían caído en alguno de los manantiales malditos de aquel brumoso y misterioso lugar nunca habían sido discriminados. Y por eso, el odio de Perfume resultaba tan extraño.

Además, esa animadversión no se extendía también al joven Hibiki. ¿Podría ser que, por ser su 'airen', con él no pasaba nada? ¿O tal vez Akane no era la única niña ciega ante lo que tiene justo delante…?

—¿No tienes nada que decir? —el odio, y la satisfacción que da el oprimir con ello, todavía estaban ahí. Aunque no le daba igual todo aquello, la verdad era que sentía como cada vez tenían menos tiempo. No podía mandar a ninguno de los tres a buscar a Ryôga. Así que, aunque le pesase, debería volver a hacer una excepción en la promesa que se acababa de hacer y manipular a la pobre niña.

Si llegase a darse cuenta, no podía estar segura de si volvería o no; era un riesgo que debía correr aunque aborreciese tener que hacerlo.

—Umm… Puede que tengas razón —haciendo que creyese que la había convencido, su vieja obediencia debería servir a su propósito —. Es verdad que Ranma es excepcional, pero Ryôga es mucho más persistente.

—Además —continuó cuando Perfume no cambió de expresión —, como no es parte de mi familia, como Shampoo, no habrá ningún sentimiento que me impida ser tan severa y estricta como el entrenamiento lo exija.

—Parece que se ha dado cuenta por fin de lo evidente, Matriarca —dijo al fin más relajada.

—Sí, y todo gracias a ti. Así que, necesito a alguien de confianza que me traiga de vuelta a Ryôga, de manera que podamos comenzar cuanto antes el entrenamiento. Y, por supuesto, para que esté con su esposa como Sylphé manda —una actuación perfecta, si podía decir algo.

—Yo lo haré, Matriarca. Estoy segura de que él sí que sabrá agradecérmelo, no como otros malditos desagradecidos.

Y entonces, algo encajó en su mente. Mientras Perfume desapareció de la cocina hacia su habitación, ella recordó con claridad inusitada una escena que presenció justo el día antes de que Shampoo quedara maldecida por el Zhou Quan Xiang.

Recordó que poco antes de que Shampoo volviese de Japón sin haber cumplido su misión de matar a Ranma, Mousse cayó en una especie de estado catatónico. Algo pasó entre su maestro y él mientras estaban entrenando aislados en las montañas que dejó al chico malherido y en ese estado. Una vigía lo descubrió vagando sin rumbo cerca de la aldea; de su maestro no se sabía nada, y Mousse mostraba signos de haberse recluido por completo del mundo.

Por aquel entonces no era precisamente su chico favorito; aunque de alguna manera había ayudado a que Shampoo deseara ser la más fuerte, sus intromisiones constantes habían sido siempre una molestia que hubiera deseado no existiese. Pero, dado el carácter de lo ocurrido, era responsabilidad suya que el chico se recuperara y que se encontrara al maestro de la escuela de las Armas Ocultas, responsabilidades que seguramente iban a suceder en ese orden concreto.

Y entonces, se le ocurrió una idea. Disimuladamente, ella empujó a Perfume, una inteligente guerrera de la misma generación que Shampoo, a cuidar de Mousse. La chica sólo era conocida por su increíble velocidad; su inteligencia quedaba disimulada por su obediencia y respeto ciegos hacia las viejas normas. Por tanto, no era famosa en la aldea pero sí envidiada. Tenía que luchar casi todos los días, pero nadie le animaba al ganar. Además, siempre tuvo una infancia difícil al crecer a la sombra de otras guerreras.

Aquello le convertía en el complemento perfecto de Mousse que, agradecido por los cuidados que él jamás había recibido de su bisnieta, dedicaría su amor a una joven que estaba deseando recibirlo. Así, mataría dos pájaros de un tiro, al arreglar el caso y dejar libre a su bisnieta de una molestia que no le resultaba ya de ninguna utilidad.

Sin embargo, no todo sucedió como planeó. Perfume se enamoró de Mousse, sí. Y además, de una forma que le sugirió que aquello se había estado gestando desde antes de que empezase a cuidarle. Pero el chico seguía sin reaccionar. Día a día la guerrera sacaba tiempo para cuidarle; día a día, Mousse no enfocaba su vista a otra cosa que no fuera el aire.

Entonces, llegó su bisnieta y, por su fracaso, fueron necesarias medidas de castigo. Y quiso añadir una más a la maldición del Mao NiaoQuan. Ordenó a Shampoo que fuese a hablar con Mousse, que intentara sacarle de su estado. Ella se ofreció a recibir otra maldición, pero no cedió.

Y fue unas horas después cuando ocurrió la escena que había recordado. Se dirigía a la tienda donde descansaba el chico para ver si su bisnieta ya había cumplido con su castigo especial. Al acercarse lo suficiente vio que Perfume estaba en el umbral de la puerta. No le resultó difícil adivinar el estupor y el sentimiento de traición que recorrían a la chica en aquel momento.

Se acercó rápidamente, pero antes de que llegase rebotando en su bastón, Perfume salió corriendo, llorando amargamente mientras trataba de parar las lágrimas con sus manos. Cuando miró dentro vio a su bisnieta hablando enfadada con Mousse. En cuanto Shampoo reparó en su presencia dijo que ya había cumplido su castigo y se fue pisando fuerte, dejando a un desolado Mousse preguntándose qué significaba eso del "castigo".

Ella no tenía ganas de explicárselo, así que no lo hizo, y también se marchó. Tuvo que reconocer que todo le salió mal, aunque esperaba que el desconsiderado desplante de Shampoo consiguiese que el chico desistiese. Pero eso no ocurrió.

—Bisabuela, ¿dónde estás? —la voz de Shampoo le llegó desde las escaleras.

—Aquí en la cocina, niña —respondió. Mousse no dejó de perseguir a su bisnieta y, por esa razón, todavía estaba vivo. A lo mejor… no le salió todo mal aquel día hace ya tanto tiempo.

—Bisabuela —dijo la joven cuando estuvo delante de ella —, Mousse se está levantando, y Ranma no ha venido todavía. He llamado a los Tendô, y la hermana amable de Akane me ha dicho que les avi… saría al momento —entonces, hizo una pausa, cómo pensándose si debía continuar. Finalmente, lo hizo —. He visto a Perfume salir corriendo del Cat Café. Le he pregun… tado qué hacía y me ha dicho que tiene tu permiso…

—Y lo tiene, bisnieta —trató de disimular, pero pudo ver como una expresión de sorpresa cruzó fugazmente su rostro —. La he enviado en una misión que cualquiera de vosotros puede realizar, pero que debe hacer ella. Debe… aprender que a veces hay que replantearse los juicios que se hicieron en el pasado.

—De acuerdo, bisabuela —replicó la chica sin comprender.

A falta de otra cosa para hacer, las dos se pusieron a preparar el desayuno. Algo de tallarines y arroz junto a unos pescados fritos fueron los platos elegidos y, en cierto momento, su bisnieta le hizo la pregunta que tanto temía responder.

—Bisabuela, ¿de qué quieres hablarnos a los tres? —inquirió con seriedad.

—Es algo complicado, Shampoo. Por eso quiero que estéis los tres antes de explicároslo —respondió sin apartar la vista de la comida, como si de lo que estuviera hablando no tuviera ninguna importancia.

—Tiene que ver con las escuelas, ¿verdad?

No respondió. Se volvió y clavó su mirada en los ojos de su bisnieta, la sangre de su sangre. Vio una determinación de acero y la fuerza necesaria para no traicionar tal determinación. Por un momento creyó verse allí como si fuera un espejo que le hubiera quitado unos cuantos cientos de años. El desafío al que se enfrentaba su bisnieta superaba con creces a cualquiera con el que se hubiera enfrentado ella. Siempre había hecho todo lo posible por protegerla sin mimarla. Y ahora podía ver que no se había equivocado siguiendo ese camino.

—Haces que me sienta orgullosa, bisnieta —dijo con emoción contenida. Shampoo se sorprendió un poco pero luego, sonrió con gratitud.

—De acuerdo, Cologne. Esperaré a que lleguen los demás —aceptó con humor su petición tácita.

Se subió a su bastón y luego dejó una mano en el hombro de su bisnieta. Ciertamente, ella le hacía sentir orgullosa, y cada día, más optimista.

* * *

—He tenido un sueño… en parte extraño y, en parte, familiar.

Se dio la vuelta y vio que la mano que sentía en el hombro era la de su prometida. La otra colgaba lánguidamente del brazo escayolado que se sostenía casi a la altura del pecho, colgado del cuello. Aquella había sido la solución por la que el doctor Tôfû había optado unos días atrás cuando, casi a medianoche, habían llegado a su clínica después de la pelea con Kodachi.

La cara del doctor fue todo un poema. Estuvo muy preocupado mientras le arregló el brazo a Akane. Pero cuando terminó y su prometida no se quejó ni una vez, sino que mantuvo una sonrisa de satisfacción hasta el final, dejó de preocuparse. Y al despedirse, en vez de agobiarles con reprimendas o advertencias, tan sólo les deseó una pronta recuperación y que tardaran mucho en tener que volver a pasarse por allí con una herida igual.

Así que Akane consiguió el respeto de una nueva persona esa misma noche.

—¿Quieres contármelo? —la pregunta se había convertido más en una rutina que en una necesidad. Había aprendido que su prometida necesitaba un pequeño empujón para soltarse. Demasiado fuerte, y se sentiría presionada; demasiado flojo, y lo interpretaría como falta de interés. La amaba, pero eso no evitaba que más de una vez hubiera deseado que no fuera tan complicada.

—Ha sido raro…

—Eso ya me lo has dicho —esbozó una sonrisa, tratando de animarla a continuar.

—Ya, ya… Déjame que ordene un poco lo que recuerdo —se dio la vuelta y se quedaron allí, delante de la puerta del baño, en silencio durante unos instantes. Decidió, por experiencias pasadas, que apretar ligeramente su hombro era el gesto que ella necesitaba en aquel momento.

Tras un poquito más, ella se dio la vuelta y le hizo una señal invitándole a pasar al baño. Entraron y cerró detrás de sí, y ella se sentó sobre la lavadora. Ranma prefirió colocarse como una rana sobre el lavabo.

—A ver —comenzó haciendo un gesto de concentración —, lo que me ha resultado extraño de este sueño es que, a diferencia de los otros que he tenido, este ocurría aquí.

—¿Aquí? ¿En el dojo? —eso era una novedad.

—No, no el dojo exactamente —contravino ella con paciencia —. Me refiero a Nerima. Pude ver muchas cosas que son de aquí. Entre ellas, el Cat Café…

—Entonces, ¿eso que tú llamas una "fuerza desbocada que mata" se dirige al Cat Café? —no pudo evitar que algo de preocupación se colara en su voz.

—Esa es la otra cosa extraña. No he visto nada de eso. Sólo he visto a un chico oculto por una capa marrón con capucha, muy desgastada y algo descolorida.

—¿Nada de muerte entonces? —insistió.

—Nada.

Esa vez se controló y no dejó salir un suspiro de tranquilidad delante de ella. Era Ranma Saotome, sí. Pero los sueños de su prometida solían ser lo suficientemente inquietantes como para que incluso él prefiriese que sólo fueran sueños. Ahora ya sólo le quedaba tranquilizarla un poco.

—Kasumi, ¿has visto a Akane y Ranma? —preguntó la voz de Nabiki en el pasillo. Se quedaron callados al instante. No es que estuviesen evitando explícitamente a Nabiki, pero ella era la única que podía saber de alguna manera que unos días atrás habían tenido una cita en la que Akane se había desgarrado un brazo, y no el ensayo de una obra de teatro cómo les habían dicho a todos.

Además, con esa excusa habían explicado el cabestrillo de Akane como una particularidad de su personaje. Les habían explicado que tenían un director de obra muy excéntrico que obligaba a Akane a llevar un brazo escayolado para que se acostumbrara a esa sensación. No sabían que iban a hacer cuando llegara el día del supuesto estreno, pero por ahora no les preocupaba.

—Pues no lo sé. Pero si les encuentras, diles que-

De repente, la puerta del baño se abrió, descubriendo a una desarreglada Nabiki.

—Oh, ¡ahí están! ¡El desayuno está listo, chicos! —les informó Kasumi con una sonrisa.

—Gracias —respondieron los tres a coro.

—No tardéis mucho —dijo mientras se alejaba de vuelta a la cocina.

—De acuerdo —dijeron de nuevo al mismo tiempo.

Entonces, Nabiki cerró la puerta y se apoyó contra ella.

—Si no lo supiera mejor, diría que me habéis estado evitando —a pesar de sus palabras, una ligera sonrisa pícara se formó en su rostro.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —respondió con indignación Akane.

—Para nada —añadió Ranma.

—No pasa nada, no pasa nada —y con la mano barrió su indignación a un lado —. Yo también lo haría si mi primera cita hubiera acabado así —y su sonrisa dejó de ser un pequeño gesto para pintar su cara por completo.

Por supuesto, y a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, aquello consiguió que se pusiera rojo como un tomate, y que su prometida empezara a balbucear negativas incoherentes.

—Hey, he oído que Kodachi se llevó una buena tunda nada menos que a manos de mi hermana pequeña —eso cortó los tartamudeos de Akane, que al instante quedó con una sonrisa algo tonta.

—La verdad es que se merecía que alguien la pusiera en su sitio —continuó —. ¡Pero que no se te suba a la cabeza tampoco, hermanita!

—Nabiki, si sabes que tuvimos una cita, ¿a qué viene tanta amabilidad? —no podía explicarse como, tras cuatro frases, todavía no había salido la cantidad exacta de dinero que mantener aquel secreto les iba a costar.

—Con tranquilidad, Ranma —sonaba… ¿ofendida? —. Digamos que, dada la nueva situación que hay entre vosotros dos, he decidido dejar de ayudaros en vuestra carrera hacia el amor.

—¿¡Qué!? —exclamaron los dos. Sabía perfectamente que su prometida estaba pensando lo mismo que él: "¿¡Ayudar!?".

—Sí —respondió con naturalidad —. Pero ése es un tema para discutir otro día. Ahora lo que quería era decirte algo sobre esos sueños que has tenido últimamente, hermana —de repente, centró toda su atención sobre Akane y su tono se volvió serio.

—¿Cómo sabes tú…? —intervino Ranma.

—No eres el único que ha oído a Akane gritar por las noches, Ranma —explicó rápidamente —. La cuestión es, como te empeñaste en no contárselo a nadie aparte de tu prometido, pues tuve que hacer una investigación por mi cuenta.

—¿Investigación? —repitió Akane sorprendida.

—Sí. Miré los libros familiares, pero no encontré nada. Entonces, Kasumi me contó una historia que solía contarnos mamá —su voz denotaba una especie de melancolía que nunca antes había escuchado en Nabiki —. Una historia muy curiosa. Trataba de una supuesta antepasada nuestra que en la época Edo ayudó a un zorro de nueve colas que le otorgó un poder. El poder, que pasaría de hija a hija, era ver el futuro, pero con una condición: tenía que amar y ser amada de verdad por un hombre.

Ranma y Akane se miraron. Los sueños comenzaron poco después de la boda fallida. Apenas una semana antes de que el meteorito cayera y destruyese la aldea Nujiezu.

—Según la historia —continuó Nabiki haciendo caso omiso de sus miradas —, esta mujer encontró su verdadero amor en el hijo del señor de las tierras que trabajaban. De esa manera, se casó con un hombre de poder al que amaba, por lo que tuvo visiones sobre el futuro en sus sueños. Visiones que le permitieron ganar cientos de batallas, llegando así a la unificación de Japón. Cómo podéis imaginaros, sus descendientes se convirtieron en…

—¡La familia imperial! —exclamó Akane. Ella estaba entusiasmada con la historia, y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja atravesaba su cara. Era obvio que cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con su madre le hacía estar más contenta.

—Eso es —confirmó su hermana —. Por tanto, consulté a un amigo mío especializado en las genealogías de la gente. Si la historia tenía algo de cierta, entonces nuestro apellido debería, en algún momento, llegar hasta la familia imperial.

—¿Y? ¿Llega? —preguntó Ranma impaciente.

—Al parecer, sí —respondió muy seria.

—¿Cómo… Cómo que "al parecer? —Akane estaba tan sorprendida que parecía algo desorientada. Ranma se bajó del lavabo y se puso a su lado.

—Lo raro es que la línea de nuestra madre da cómo "saltos" varias veces durante su historia, sobre todo antes de las grandes guerras —explicó Nabiki —. Se corta en una generación y luego vuelve a continuar tranquilamente. Y eso no es nada común. Pero aún así, sí que existe una conexión entre la familia imperial y nuestra madre.

—Entonces, eso quiere decir que mis sueños son visiones premonitorias, ¿no? —concluyó Akane de manera estoica.

—Sí, eso es.

Entonces, los tres guardaron un oportuno minuto de silencio.

—Debemos avisar a Cologne —declaró Akane. Tenía una mirada de determinación que nunca antes había visto en ella.

—¿Por qué? —ahora era el turno de Nabiki de estar sorprendida —¿Por qué deberías avisar a Cologne? ¿No entiendes las posibilidades que te brinda este poder? ¡Tu antepasada unió Japón gracias a este don!

—¡Nabiki! —le cortó indignada —He visto morir a gente de una manera terrible, y no he hecho nada…

—Tú no sabías… —empezó Nabiki, pero fue cortada al instante.

—¡Eso me da igual! Ahora que lo sé, no quiero perder ni un instante en decírselo a alguien que tal vez sí pueda hacer algo. Si este don ha de servir para algo, entonces debe ser para salvar vidas. Y estoy segura de que nuestra antepasada también se dio cuenta, y por eso buscó el fin de las guerras reunificando el país.

Akane abrió la puerta con ímpetu y dio unos pasos para salir al pasillo.

—¿Eso es lo que vas a hacer con ese don? —Nabiki preguntó con el aire de quién sabe la respuesta a su pregunta.

—Sí, Nabiki.

Y desapareció de la puerta. Él estaba un poco aturdido por la enorme cantidad de información. Su prometida tenía sueños premonitorios, sueños que sólo tendría cuando amara y fuera amada de verdad. Y ahora quería contárselo a Cologne porque tal vez ella pudiera hacer algo para evitar lo que había ido viendo.

—Qué, cuñado, ¿no vas a ir con ella? —a pesar de todo, Nabiki estaba sonriendo. No parecía decepcionada porque su hermana fuera hacer justo lo contrario de lo que ella esperaba, sino satisfecha.

—Sí. Sí, voy para allá —todavía estaba algo atolondrado, pero dio unos pasos hacia el pasillo y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta.

—Nos vemos, Nabiki —se despidió. Creyó oír un "Hasta luego, cuñado", pero no estaba haciendo caso.

Bajó a toda velocidad a la cocina y engulló lo más rápido posible parte del desayuno preparado por Kasumi. Al fin y al cabo, estaba hambriento. Antes de que hubiera podido terminar el arroz, Akane ya había bajado.

—Lo siento hermana, pero Ranma y yo nos vamos hoy pronto para el Cat Café —se disculpó con una rápida sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos —. Desayunaré allí, ¿de acuerdo?

Y sin esperar una respuesta, le cogió por el cuello de la camisa con su mano buena y se lo llevó corriendo en volandas. Poco después, Ranma invirtió los papeles al coger a Akane entre sus brazos y empezar a correr por los tejados de Nerima para llegar antes al Cat Café.

En cuánto llegaron, unos minutos después, notó que algo iba mal. Sentía el ligero picor en su espalda que le avisaba de que un enemigo andaba cerca y tenía muy malas intenciones. Dio una hojeada a las calles, aún con Akane entre los brazos, intentando descubrir algo.

—¿Qué haces, Ranma? Debemos hablar con Cologne —soltó a una confusa Akane y continuó buscando.

—Hay algo que va mal. Busca a Cologne —le ordenó sin dejar de mirar. Se colocó en su posición neutral característica; sea lo que fuere, cada vez lo sentía más cerca.

—¿Ranma?

—¡Vamos, Akane!

Ella entró en el edificio y le dejó solo en medio de una calle vacía. Lentamente se dirigió al patio trasero del Cat Café, tratando de estar atento de cada esquina y cada callejuela que podía ver.

"¿Por qué estará tardando tanto?" se preguntó. Finalmente llegó a la parte de atrás del restaurante, y por un momento dirigió su atención hacia las ventanas para ver si podía descubrir a su prometida o a alguno de sus compañeros de trabajo.

No encontró a nadie y, cuando se giró, descubrió una figura de pie sobre el muro que delimitaba el solar vacío donde habían entrenado tanto. Una rasgada capa marrón con capucha lo cubría por completo y ocultaba su cara, pero sólo conocía a alguien que tuviera tal atuendo.

—¿Ryôga? ¿Qué haces aquí? Cologne nos dijo que te habías escapado buscando a Akari —no respondió, y se imaginó porqué —. Te has vuelto a perder, ¿no? —todavía no hubo respuesta —En fin, este no es el momento adecuado para jugar a los guías, así que…

De repente, Ryôga dio un enorme salto e hizo desaparecer la distancia que los separaba. Y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, sintió un potente dolor en el pecho seguido de otro menos intenso pero más molesto en la espalda. Luego cayó al suelo.

"¿Pero qué demonios?" Se levantó lentamente y respiró profundamente apoyado contra el muro que su impacto había destrozado. Volvió a mirar a Ryôga, al que se le había bajado la capucha, y vio que algo no cuadraba.

—¿Quién eres tú? —gritó con enfado. La verdad es que le daba lo mismo lo que respondiese. Por lo que acababa de hacer se merecía una buena paliza al estilo Saotome, y estaba deseando practicar lo que había aprendido con algo que no fueran maniquís de paja. Pero que llevara la ropa de Ryôga puesta le producía una cierta inquietud. No quería imaginarse como la había conseguido.

La figura continuó en silencio. Al verle la cara descubrió que definitivamente aquel no era Ryôga. Aquel chico parecía tener la misma edad que él y ser chino, aunque su piel era extremadamente pálida; como si no hubiese visto el sol la mayor parte de su vida.

No podía ver mucho más de su cuerpo, pues la capa marrón lo cubría, pero la posición que podía intuir por debajo era tan aparentemente relajada como lo era la suya propia. Así que, o se pensaba muy bueno, o realmente era increíblemente bueno.

—¿Quién demonios eres? —repitió. Pero una vez más, no consiguió una respuesta. Ni siquiera consiguió que se formara alguna expresión más allá de la distante indiferencia en ese rostro extranjero. Puede que tuviera que recurrir a la parte que menos le gustaba de la escuela Saotome Todo Vale.

—¿Qué pasa, es que no sabes hablar ni en tu propio idioma? —se burló de la forma más convincente que sabía. Sin embargo, la única respuesta de su rival fue, de nuevo, hacer desaparecer la distancia entre ellos de un salto. Pero esa vez estaba preparado, así que en cuanto tocó el suelo, tomó la iniciativa y lanzó un puñetazo a su rostro. Su rival lo esquivó agachándose, y él tuvo que retroceder para evitar el puñetazo ascendente con el que él contraatacó. Sin embargo, eso le dio tiempo para concentrar toda su confianza en sí mismo y, al grito de "¡El Rugido del Tigre Gallardo!", expulsar la energía en forma de bola contra su descendente oponente.

El ataque impactó de lleno, y el humo y el polvo levantado por su ataque engulleron a su rival.

—¡Ranma! —se giró y descubrió a Cologne, Akane, Shampoo y Mousse dirigiéndose hacia él.

—¡Cuidado! Acabo de alcanzarle con el rugido del tigre gallardo, pero si ha podido con Ryôga no estoy seguro de que eso le vaya a detener durante mucho tiempo.

Dio un salto hacia atrás y se colocó junto a sus amigos y su prometida. Inmediatamente, todos menos Cologne se pusieron en posición defensiva, incluyendo Akane. Se giró hacia ella y le agarró de los hombros.

—¡No! —dijo muy serio.

—¡Pero…! —empezó a reclamar ella.

—¡He dicho que no! —cortó. Clavó su mirada en sus ojos y vio como en un segundo pasaban el desafío, el enfado, el entendimiento y, finalmente, la aceptación.

—De acuerdo… —aceptó sin mucha alegría.

—Cologne, cuida de ella —pidió con una sonrisa. Tal y como se imaginó, su prometida le mandó una mirada fulminante.

—No te preocupes, Ranma.

—Lo sé— respondió, consiguiendo que Akane recuperara su buen humor.

Se giró nuevamente y vio a su rival. Su capa estaba intacta.

"Maldita sea, ha esquivado mi ataque" pensó. Podía haber jurado que le había dado de lleno, pero de alguna manera lo había evitado. De hecho, el cráter de impacto se hallaba unos pasos detrás de él. Eso no auguraba nada bueno.

—¡Luchad los tres! —Cologne les ordenaba que lucharan juntos —Los tres juntos, con las técnicas legendarias, no tendréis ningún problema para vencerle, aunque separados no tuvierais ninguna oportunidad.

Pero no estaba tan seguro. Un tres contra uno parecía bastante injusto; incluso si su rival le había atacado por sorpresa, ese no parecía el camino correcto.

Sin embargo, un repentino ataque a toda velocidad de su rival que apenas pudo esquivar saltando por encima de él deshizo todas sus dudas. En cuánto tocó el suelo, lanzó una combinación del estilo Saotome de puños y patadas. Fue completamente bloqueada, que era precisamente lo que esperaba. Tras el último puño bloqueado al torso, simplemente se dejo caer al suelo, dejando vía libre a Shampoo a través del espacio que él había estado ocupando, y que pilló a su rival desprevenido, recibiendo un par de golpes de sus chuís(1).

Entonces, un par de cadenas salieron de la nada y ataron de pies y manos al chico antes de que pudiera siquiera recuperarse de los golpes de Shampoo. Se tambaleó un poco y, finalmente, cayó al suelo de culo.

Estaba a punto de dar voz a su preocupación de que aquella no era una lucha justa otra vez cuando oyó al chico revolverse contra sus ataduras. Las cadenas todavía estaban tensas, agarradas firmemente por Mousse, pero el joven empezaba a aflojar su agarre a base de pura fuerza. De repente, contorneándose como una serpiente, salió de un fluido movimiento de las cadenas y se puso en pie.

Ranma miró en dirección a Mousse, que no pudo hacer otra cosa que encogerse de hombros.

—De acuerdo… —comenzó volviéndose hacia su oponente —No eres rival para nosotros tres. ¿Qué tal si te rindes y…

Pero el joven atacó. Y odiaba cuando alguien le atacaba mientras trataba de darle una alternativa a recibir una paliza. Recibió a su contrincante sin moverse de su sitio. Evitó un par de puñetazos rápidos al estómago dando unos pasos hacia atrás, y contraatacó con una patada vertical que no hizo contacto. Su rival dio una voltereta hacia atrás, y en ese momento pudieron estudiarse frente a frente.

Y entonces llegó la sorpresa. Sintió los primeros golpes antes de que pudiera reaccionar a ellos y, para cuando salió de la lluvia de puños rodando hacia atrás, sentía que su pecho y sus brazos quemaban con la sensación de los golpes recibidos.

"Eso parecía un "Kachu Tenshin amaguriken", pero más rápido y fuerte de lo que jamás había creído posible" se dijo mentalmente. Eso cambiaba las cosas radicalmente. Claramente, aquel chino albino había pospuesto demostrar toda su fuerza mientras no fuera necesario.

Volvió a mirar a Mousse y a Shampoo, pero esta vez con un mensaje muy claro. Lucharían con las técnicas legendarias los tres juntos. Estaban pues a punto de poner en práctica lo que habían ido aprendiendo los últimos meses.

Inmediatamente, Shampoo salió disparado como un borrón violeta hacia el chico, que no tuvo oportunidad de evitarle, y cayó al suelo agarrándose el pecho. Ese era un buen truco, pero Shampoo no podría repetirlo muchas veces sin caer desfallecida por el esfuerzo. Al menos, no aún.

Ella paró detrás del caído joven, y se colocó en su postura de espera, una contorsionada versión de su posición amazónica que se asemejaba más a un hombre alcanzado por un rayo que a una postura de combate. Mousse se adelantó unos pasos con las manos en las mangas de su túnica, y Ranma tomó la posición del tercer vértice de un imaginario triángulo isósceles con las manos unidas delante del pecho.

Sin embargo, su contrincante no se detuvo a contemplar esa simetría. Cargó una vez más hacia él, ignorando a Mousse y Shampoo, de nuevo a una velocidad endiablada. No se movió y, en el último instante, levantó su escudo modificación del "Moko Takabisha", mandando a su contrincante volando hacia atrás de nuevo al centro del triángulo.

—¡Shampoo! —gritó. La amazona empezó a correr en círculos alrededor de su rival, que en aquel momento se estaba levantando, hasta que dejó de haber una sola amazona, pera pasar a haber dos, luego tres, y hasta una docena, rondando al chico como un animal a su presa, paralizándole en su sitio.

—¡Mousse! —gritó entonces, y el joven medio pato saltó por encima del corro de clones de Shampoo y aterrizó detrás del paralizado chico. Se concentró un momento y, con suma lentitud, fue tocando ciertos puntos de la espalda de su contrincante. Cuando acabó, el chico pareció perder la fuerza en sus piernas, porque se quedó sentado en una posición extraña.

"Muy bien, tu turno" se dijo. Entonces, él se concentró, y lo primero que sintió fue su cuerpo y la energía que fluía por él. Pudo sentir aún el rastro de los dos ataques energéticos que había realizado esa mañana, pero apartó aquella sensación. Dejó de sentir su energía para pasar a la que le rodeaba. La que había en el aire, en el único árbol que quedaba en ese solar, e incluso la de la tierra que estaba pisando.

Y mandó una chispa a esa energía, que rápidamente se transmitió a la tierra y que provocó que, con un considerable estruendo, una celda esférica de piedra se formara de repente alrededor de su rival, eliminando así cualquier capacidad de lucha que tuviera.

—Bueno —comentó satisfecho —, creo que con esto debería bastar.

* * *

Perfume avanzaba con tranquilidad a través de la entrada principal de la propiedad de los Unryû. Tenía que admitirlo; la idea de entrenar a los animales de granja para que se protegiesen solos le resultaba excepcionalmente inteligente para venir de unos japoneses. Antes, en la aldea, proteger a los animales siempre fue el trabajo que las guerreras menos brillantes habían tenido que soportar.

Ella recordaba bien aquellos largos días de guardia.

"Ella debe estar por aquí cerca" pensó. Recorría un camino de piedra que atravesaba en línea recta la enorme propiedad de la familia Unryû. Debían ser de los mejores en esa extraña arte de la que eran parte. Había árboles de todo tipo —reconoció algunos autóctonos de su patria — y muchos setos recortados con la forma de enormes cerdos que se sostenían en sus patas traseras. Supuso que serían sus campeones más notables.

Entonces vio los dos edificios que dominaban aquel lugar. El que ocupaba el centro del terreno parecía una casa de madera de tres pisos que parecía sacada de un libro de historia. Aunque, pensándolo bien, no desentonaba en aquel lugar. Las tablas de madera reflejaban la luz matinal y le daba un cierto aire de monumento más que de casa.

La otra edificación, adyacente a la primera, debía ser la sala de entrenamiento para los cerdos. Tenía aproximadamente la mitad de altura que la otra, y su base era un poco mayor. Eso representaba un enorme lugar para entrenar.

Su atención se dirigió entonces al jardín arbolado que tenía a su derecha. Los sonidos de una piara en movimiento se iban haciendo cada vez más fuertes, así que se caminó un poco hasta que los árboles le permitieron ver a los animales. Cómo supuso, una persona conducía la piara. Pero, no era una chica japonesa la que la llevaba, sino un hombre de mediana edad con el pelo corto y una chaqueta azul que azuzaba a los animales con una vara flexible.

El hombre levantó la vista de los animales y se fijó en ella. Perfume se tensó; pero él sólo la saludó y continuó guiando a los cerdos, que comían algo del suelo empujándose entre ellos. Toda aquella escena le recordaba ciertamente al cuidado de los animales en la aldea.

Se acercó hasta la sala de entrenamiento, y entró sin llamar. El lugar estaba lleno de aparatos que supuso debían servir para que los cerdos se entrenasen, si bien no podía entender ni la mitad de ellos. Todo era de madera, y las vigas que soportaban el techo poblaban de forma poco oportuna todo el lugar.

—¡OINK! —un cerdo enorme, de unos tres metros, vestido como un luchador de sumo, si no se había equivocado al reconocer la ropa, y con una cinta alrededor de la cabeza, llamó su atención con un respetuoso pero decidido gruñido.

—¡Katsunishiki! ¿Qué pasa? —oyó la voz de una joven proveniente de la espalda del titánico porcino. Entonces, la dueña de esa delicada voz apareció por fin. Era… una niña.

—Me llamo Akari Unryû. ¡Encantada! —recitó al tiempo que hacía una leve reverencia. Llevaba una especie de peto azul de trabajo con tirantes muy al estilo americano, y en una de sus pequeñas manos llevaba agarrada el asa de un cubo lleno de agua. El sudor bajaba lentamente por su frente y hacía que su flequillo castaño se le pegase a la cara.

—¿Tú eres… Akari Unryû? —no podía creérselo. ¡Parecía una niña! Era incluso más pequeña que esa pésima cocinera Akane Tendô.

—Er… Sí, es lo que acabo de decir —sí, claro que debía ser ella. No se equivocaba cuando buscaba a alguien. Pero esa daba igual. Tenía que encontrar a Ryôga cuanto antes.

—¿Dónde está Ryôga? —la expresión de la joven ganadera perdió un tanto de afabilidad. El cerdo con nombre dio un paso hacia ella que no le gustó nada.

—¿Y tú quién eres?

—¡Yo soy Perfume, su mu-

No pudo continuar porque en ese mismo instante se abrió la puerta por la que había entrado y empezaron a entrar como locos los cerdos que había visto antes. Tuvo que saltar y agarrarse a las vigas del techo para no ser aplastada por la marabunta.

—¡Lo siento, jovencita! —se disculpó con tono jovial el hombre que llevaba a los cerdos —No sabía que estabas aquí hablando con mi hija. Por cierto —dijo, y se giró hacia Akari —, cuando termines con Katsunishiki, ¿podrías recoger las bellotas que hayan quedado y llevarlas al comedero?

—¡Claro, padre! Iré ahora mismo —respondió.

Entonces, la chica salió del edificio y ella la siguió. Vació el cubo y se dirigió hacia los árboles. La siguió, notando que el enorme cerdo no las acompañaba.

—¿Qué dijiste antes? Oí que te llamas Perfume, pero no pude oír el resto —preguntó la japonesa con un ligero deje de irritación.

—Er… —pero entonces se lo pensó. Si ahora iba haciendo declaraciones de cómo era la mujer de Ryôga delante de su novia, lo más seguro es que empezaran a pelearse. Y entonces, nunca podría saber si esa chica sabía dónde estaba Ryôga.

No. Aquel no era lugar para la fuerza, sino para el engaño. Necesitaba que confiase en ella. Tenía que hacerse pasar por alguien de confianza. Una amiga.

—Sí, dije que me llamo Perfume, y que soy amiga de Ryôga —fingió una sonrisa amable y se inclinó. Sabía que ésa era una costumbre muy arraigada entre los japoneses.

Su actuación tuvo efectos inmediatos. Akari pasó de ligeramente enfadada a totalmente tranquila en aquel mismo instante. Se dio la vuelta y empezó a recoger bellotas y a meterlas en el cubo.

—Tú debes ser esa amiga china de Akane, ¿no? —respondió con un sonido indefinido, y la chica lo tomó como una afirmación —Nunca me ha hablado mucho de ti. Pero por lo que tengo entendido sois buenas amigas.

Entonces, pareció que de repente había comprendido algo, y se dio la vuelta preocupada.

—Ahora que lo pienso, ¿acaso le ha pasado algo a Ryôga? ¿Es por eso por lo que le buscas?

—¡No! No —negó con calma mal fingida, aunque la joven no debió darse cuenta —. No es él el que necesita ayuda, es Akane… ¡y Ranma! Ranma también necesita su ayuda, así que vine a buscarle aquí…

—¡Oh! Lo siento mucho, pero Ryôga no está aquí —respondió triste —. Estuvo aquí hace un mes y medio. Poco después de la boda fallida de Ranma y Akane, ya sabes. Estaba muy confuso, muy perdido. Hablé con él, pero me dijo que necesitaba buscar algo, él solo. Así que le dejé marchar.

—¿Qué? ¿Dejaste marchar a Ryôga? ¿Sin más? —no podía creérselo.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para controlarse y no gritarle a esa carita indefensa lo que pensaba.

—Quiero decir… Que tú eres su novia, ¿no? ¿No deberías mantenerte siempre a su lado y ayudarle cuando tenga alguna necesidad? —inquirió con toda la inocencia que pudo fingir.

—Ya, entiendo lo que dices… —confirmó pensativa —Pero esta vez no se trata de eso. Él no me necesitaba a mí; necesitaba… algo que yo no tengo y no podía darle, y por eso no evité que se marchara.

—Pero…

—Mira, una novia no tiene que estar siempre al lado de aquel al que ama. De vez en cuando, hay que dejar al otro solo; no todas sus tareas pueden ser compartidas. La intimidad de cada uno es una parte muy importante en una relación. Si se rompe antes de tiempo, puede destruir la relación.

—¡Pero lo que no entiendo es por qué dejarlo marchar! —todo eso de la intimidad estaba muy bien, pero ése no era el quid de la cuestión —Para mí, eso significa que no le quieres.

La expresión de Akari pasó por la extrañeza y el enfado, y finalmente se detuvo en la comprensión. Había descubierto su mentira por no saber contenerse, estaba claro.

—A ti te han dejado, ¿no? —o, tal vez, no había descubierto nada.

—Bueno…

—Mira, en una relación hay que tener confianza en el otro. No puedes tratar de controlar cada movimiento y cada pensamiento, porque eso acaba por destruirlo todo —parecía que recitara las palabras, como si se las hubiese aprendido de memoria —. Y si alguna vez te pide marcharse, déjale ir. Si vuelve no volverá a marcharse. Si no… Bueno, entonces nunca hubo nada especial.

—Pero eso es… tan arriesgado.

—Eso es cierto. Pero así es la vida.

Estaba claro que esa joven ganadera creía en sus palabras. Podía verlo en sus ojos. Y la idea era interesante. Aunque iba totalmente en contra de la forma de pensar de las Nujiezu. Pero dejar que Ryôga decidiese…

Pensándolo bien, si su airen no se había pasado por allí desde hacía tanto tiempo, esa visita estaba siendo una pérdida de tiempo. Lo único que sabía era que el supuesto objetivo de Ryôga era esa misma granja. Tenía dos opciones: o quedarse allí hasta que Ryôga llegase, o intentar encontrarlo en su camino.

—Ahora, ¿quieres contarme qué fue lo que te pasó a ti?

Estaba claro que no se iba a quedar allí, así que lo único que le quedaba era buscar a su airen.

—Uh… Lo siento, creo que tendré que buscar a Ryôga, ya que estos le necesitan…

—¿Y si voy yo? —preguntó preocupada.

—¡No! —respondió alejándose de ella —No. Es Ryôga y eso… ¡Adiós, encantada!

No era su mejor actuación, pero ya estaba harta de aquella japonesita. Salió con paso ligero de la sala de entrenamiento antes de que la joven pudiera decir nada más y desanduvo el camino de piedra por donde había pasado antes. Unos minutos después estaba por fin fuera de la propiedad de los Unryû.

No estaba muy segura de a donde debía dirigirse. Evidentemente, intentar encontrar a Ryôga era casi tan difícil como que Ryôga no se perdiese al ir a su casa. Así que, intentar buscarle no era la mejor opción. Por tanto, lo único que le quedaba era esperar. Pero la cuestión era si allí, apostada en las cercanías de los terrenos, o de vuelta en el Cat Café.

Pero ahora que la Matriarca había abierto por fin los ojos no quería decepcionarla. Y volver sin el único discípulo digno seguramente estaba en la lista de cosas que son una decepción. No, tendría que quedarse allí hasta que su airen consiguiese llegar hasta ella, y entonces, convencerle de que volviese al Cat Café.

Con ella.

Sylphé, sabía que estaban hechos para estar juntos. ¿Por qué no podía él darse cuenta también?

* * *

La caza llegaba a su fin. Atrapado en la celda de piedra hecha a medida, Lǎo-hǔ Lán empezaba a comprender que aquello era el fin.

Estaba evidentemente encantado de que todo fuera a terminar tan pronto. Algunas noches, en su camino hasta allí, como no pudo dormir, se imaginó a sí mismo completando su tarea. Entonces, el monstruo que se la impuso aparecía y le felicitaba por su trabajo, y le sugería que, ya que no le había costado gran cosa hacer aquello, podía hacer lo mismo con otras molestias más al Norte.

Odiaba aquellas pesadillas imaginadas. Las odiaba enormemente porque temía que se convirtiesen en realidad. Pero lo que más odiaba era a sí mismo. Desde el día en que se convirtió en un animal, se despreciaba profundamente. Tanto, que casi se dejó morir.

Ya en Japón, una tormenta le sorprendió. Acostumbrado a su nueva visión, atravesaba un bosque cuando, en pocos minutos, quedó calado hasta los huesos. No había sentido durante su viaje hambre ni cansancio, pero la humedad y el frío empezaron a debilitarle. Pronto, se juntaron con su falta de ganas de vivir y lo dejaron tirado en el suelo. Y, por un momento, aceptó la idea de terminar allí. Al fin y al cabo, aquello encajaría con su nueva condición de animal; muriendo en medio de una zona salvaje, sin nombre ni condición de hombre.

Pero, en contraste con lo que sentía en ese momento estando encerrado, algo en su cabeza le obligó a continuar. Instinto de supervivencia, podría ser. Encontró ropa seca al lado de una tienda de campaña y, como un animal, se hizo con ella sin permiso.

Después de aquello no se volvió a dejar caer en un estado tan lamentable. A pesar de lo deshonroso que pudiera ser, había decidido sobrevivir, así que lo haría hasta el final.

Y el final era precisamente la situación en la que se encontraba. Encontró la fuente de los tres colores. Una parte poco poblada de una urbe que se extendía a través de kilómetros y kilómetros de tierra hasta donde se perdía la vista. La mayor parte era como un enorme plano levemente coloreado de azul, rojo y amarillo. Pero esta pequeña parte resaltaba como una vela en la oscuridad.

Y entonces, este lugar atrajo poderosamente su atención. En cuanto encontró a ese tal "Ranma", lo supo. El rojo que desprendía era tan intenso que parecía el sol durante un atardecer. Aún así, su capacidad de lucha no estaba a su altura, y la decepción se juntó con el miedo. El miedo de que fuera capaz de llevar a cabo su cometido.

Por suerte, aparecieron los demás. El tal "Mousse" y la mencionada "Shampoo" brillaban de amarillo y azul respectivamente. Eran incluso menos poderosos que el primero, pero se combinaban de una forma especial. Había algo más que el simple hecho de entrenar juntos. De alguna manera, los tres alcanzaban un nuevo nivel a la hora de compenetrarse.

Esa compenetración era lo que le había vencido. Eso, y unos poderes que jamás había visto. Intentó moverse una vez más, pero sea lo que fuere lo que había hecho el chico de gafas, era totalmente incapaz de moverse. Pudo ver los destellos de color que cada uno de ellos desprendía al hacer su ataque; disfrutó del espectáculo. E, incluso durante un momento, creyó ver algo nuevo. Como un remolino en los colores que derramaba otro color distinto a los otros tres. Pero tan sólo pudo verlo por el rabillo del ojo, así que no estaba seguro.

De lo que estaba seguro era que no podría huir de esa celda. Tal vez, en un arrebato de misericordia, se les ocurriría sellar la celda de piedra y dejarle morir por asfixia. Pero sería una forma demasiado benévola de huir de todo el sufrimiento. Sin embargo, si no les decía nada, era muy improbable que pudiesen deducir por lo que estaba pasando y cómo quería acabar.

Así que se decidió a contárselo.

—Oh, no. No lo harás —dijo una voz inhumana con un toque de sorna.

Sabía a quién pertenecía esa voz, pero no podía creer que la estuviera escuchando.

—¿Cómo…

—"¿Cómo es posible?" ¿Era eso lo que ibas a preguntar? —se adelantó aún más divertida —¿Acaso creerías que el regalo que te hice no tenía un precio? Menuda criatura tan patética y divertida.

Y se dio cuenta.

—Mis… Mis ojos…

—Sí, tus ojos. No sólo ven el mundo para ti; también lo hacen para mí —entonces, el tono pasó a ser uno de enfado apenas contenido —. Y lo que veo no me gusta.

—Te mandé a esa isla con un simple propósito: matar a unas molestias que allí estaban. ¿Y qué me encuentro?

Estaba tan aterrorizado que no hubiera podido responder aunque hubiese querido.

—Eso, no hace falta que respondas, ya lo iba a hacer yo —continuó con un marcado deje de locura febril —. Pues eso, te veo encerrado en una cárcel de piedra. ¿Pero qué demonios te pasa? ¿Es que quieres morir? ¿Acaso es eso?

Y entonces, sin saber muy bien por qué, respondió:

—Sí, quiero morir.

La voz no dijo nada. Parecía que estaba pensando, cómo si su respuesta le hubiera sorprendido.

—Así que —empezó lenta y calmadamente —, te has pensado mejor nuestro acuerdo. El mosquito ha decidido que sí tiene honor después de todo.

Poco a poco, las palabras fueron cobrando intensidad, como un crescendo, y él seguía sin poder articular palabra.

—Así que prefieres morir, ¿eh? —las palabras resonaban en su cabeza y le producían un dolor insoportable. Quería agarrarse el cráneo, pero todavía estaba inmovilizado —Así que prefieres traicionarme y dejarme tirado, ¿eh? ¡Así que rechazas la oportunidad que te he dado!

Pudo oír como la corta y agresiva respiración de la voz fue calmándose poco a poco dentro de su cabeza. Cuando volvió a hablar, la agresividad se había ido, pero el deje de demencia continuaba allí.

—Debería ir allí y matarte ahora mismo, pero no lo haré. Aún tengo cosas que hacer. Quiero que esta vez nadie pueda detenerme.

—No —continuó tras un momento de deliberación —, no voy a sacarte de tu miseria tan pronto. Vas a llevar a cabo tu cometido. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque esa será la única manera de que puedas acabar con tu triste y patética vida.

—Voy a hacer que tengas el poder suficiente para acabar con esa molestia a la que te has enfrentado. Y cuando hayas acabado, vas a sembrar el terror por toda esa maldita isla —el odio aumentaba en la voz, y sentía como su cabeza iba a explotar con cada palabra.

—Vas a matar a cada hombre, mujer y niño que encuentres, y vas a hacerlo de la manera más cruel que puedas imaginar. Y cuando hayas terminado, me vas a buscar allá donde esté y yo me encargaré de aplastar tu pequeño cuerpo y tu frágil alma hasta que por fin alcances lo que buscas. Y ten en cuenta que estaré vigilándote todo el rato.

—Así que no intentes escapar —continuó, recuperando la sorna con la que se había presentado —, porque no podrás. Sé cada cosa que ves, cada sonido que oyes. Y si no haces lo que te he dicho, nunca morirás. ¿Me has oído? ¡Nunca, pequeño insecto!

—¡Nunca!

Entonces, su cráneo se partió en dos.

O al menos, eso es lo que el dolor le hacía creer. Un dolor terrible e inimaginable, comenzó con la partida de la voz. Procedía de sus ojos y se extendía hacia su cerebro, que le quemaba y le dolía de una manera indescriptible. Y de ahí, se extendía al resto de su cuerpo, como una orden de dolor que recorriese cada uno de sus nervios.

De pronto, recuperó la movilidad. Pero lo único que logró hacer fue curvarse hasta alcanzar una posición fetal, llorando, esperando a que el dolor acabase. Esperó lo que le pareció una eternidad. Durante ese tiempo notó, a través de sus ojos cerrados, que le bañaba una luz azul y ponzoñosa. Una luz fría que no alcanzaba a comprender cómo podía estar viendo.

Loco de dolor, abrió un poco los ojos, descubriendo que la luz provenía de él mismo. De sus extremidades, de su pecho y, sobre todo, de sus ojos. Y entonces, su sufrimiento se dobló, y el grito que no sabía que estaba lanzando alcanzó un nuevo nivel.

No podía controlar su cuerpo, que se doblaba y se arqueaba a merced de un compás de dolor increíble. Y tal y como le pasó cuando obtuvo su nueva vista, cuando pensaba que no podría resistir más y que moriría del dolor, todo paró.

Abrió los ojos, que sentía extraños, y vio su celda de piedra, oscura una vez más. Decidió salir de ella, y en un instante, trozos de piedra rebotaban contra su pecho y su rostro como si fueran de goma.

De nuevo, el animal tenía un objetivo. Y esa vez, no parecía que hubiese una correa que pudiera sujetarlo.

* * *

N.A: (1) Aunque no estoy muy seguro, al parecer este es el verdadero nombre de las armas esféricas que suele llevar Shampoo, y no "bomboris", como había pensado hasta ahora. Siento dejar esto así, pero no podía alargar más el capítulo. ¡Más peleas, revelaciones y la vuelta de un personaje inesperado en el próximo capítulo! Hasta pronto.


	20. sólo un sacrificio más

**Sayonara Amazonas**

* * *

Este es un fic basado en los personajes y situaciones de "Ranma ½", y que por supuesto no me pertenece, y que lo hace a Rumiko Takahashi y todos aquellos a los que haya vendido los derechos. Este conjunto de letras y signos de puntuación no está ordenado con ánimo de lucro, por lo que la denuncia sería una enorme pérdida de tiempo. Y al fin y al cabo, nunca nadie lee el disclaimer, o sea que…

* * *

…**sólo un sacrificio más…**

Akane sintió que podía volver a respirar tranquila. Ranma estaba sentado sobre la celda de piedra que acababa de crear. Una hazaña que, debía añadir, le había sorprendido enormemente.

De hecho, la compenetración que habían demostrado Shampoo, Mousse y él era impresionante. Sentía curiosidad e, incluso, tenía que admitir que estaba un poco celosa. Ése poder era… fascinante.

—Bueno, creo que con esto debería bastar.

Ranma se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia ella. Mousse y Shampoo hicieron lo mismo, y un momento después, Ranma la cogió suavemente por su hombro bueno.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó con la sonrisa que siempre exhibía tras ganar una pelea.

—Sí, Ranma —tenía que admitir que disfrutaba cuando le ofrecía toda su atención. Pero al fin y al cabo, eso era lo normal cuando se estaba enamorada, ¿no?

—Ahora debemos pensar qué hacer con él —indicó Cologne.

—Sí, aunque no se me ocurre qué —terció Shampoo.

—Bueno —intervino pensativo Mousse —, no ha dicho nada durante toda la pelea. Yo diría que no conoce el japonés. Tal vez si lo intentásemos en chino, ahora que está encerrado.

—Yo también creo eso —dijo Ranma mientras la soltaba y encaraba a los demás —. No reaccionó a la técnica Saotome, así que lo único que se me ocurre es que no me estuviera entendiendo.

—¿Te refieres a esa técnica que se basa en insultar a tu adversario desde una distancia prudencial? —Mousse dio en el clavo, y todos eran apenas capaces de aguantarse la risa ante la cara de Ranma.

—Parece sencilla —se defendió —, pero es muy difícil de ejecutar correctame-

Se calló de pronto. Todos le miraron extrañados. Poco a poco, Ranma se giró lentamente hacia su cárcel de piedra, la pequeña esfera sentada en el suelo que guardaba al atacante, y todos siguieron su movimiento. Y descubrieron que una luz azul como no habían visto nunca antes escapaba de ella.

Akane dio unos pasos hacia atrás. No podía creerlo. Otra vez no.

—¡No! ¡No puede ser! —exclamó aterrorizada.

Ranma le dirigió una mirada, pero fue Cologne la que se acercó a ella preocupada.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es lo que no puede ser, niña?

La luz cada vez se hacía más intensa y se filtraba por más y más sitios. La celda se estaba rompiendo.

No podía apartar los ojos de esas piedras que se rompían. Por un momento se imaginó —o, más bien, recordó— el monstruo del que procedía esa luz azul malsana y moribunda escapando de entre esas piedras, fijándose entonces en ellos y lanzándoles su enorme bola de energía, pulverizándoles…

—Akane, ¿qué es lo que pasa? —la voz de la anciana disipó sus imaginaciones y la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

—Yo he visto antes esa luz —todos se volvieron hacia ella con interés, manteniendo un ojo en la fuente de luz —. Fue en uno de mis sueños, hace apenas una semana.

En el rostro de Ranma se dibujó una expresión de comprensión.

—¿"Ése" sueño? —preguntó en voz muy baja.

—Sí, "ése" sueño —el resto la miraron expectantes —. Mm… Hace tiempo que tengo sueños premonitorios. Aunque en realidad descubrimos que eran sueños premonitorios esta mañana. Por eso vinimos tan pronto hoy.

Entonces, la celda explotó, mandando trozos de piedra en todas direcciones y creando una enorme polvareda. Y de ella surgió, envuelto en esa luz que poco a poco iba disminuyendo, al que acababan de encerrar.

Aterrizó con suavidad. Su cabeza colgaba como si no estuviese realmente unida al cuerpo. Cuando les miró, esa terrible luz azul todavía salía de sus ojos y su boca como una macabra versión de una calabaza de Halloween.

Y entonces, con mucha dificultad, como si estuviera buscando cada palabra que decía, habló.

—Soy un… animal con la misión de mataros. Un… monstruo que no es de esta Tierra me ha… dado poder para ello. Mi viaje… empieza con vuestro fin.

Akane recordó el sueño como si lo estuviera teniendo en aquel mismo instante y, finalmente, reconoció al atacante de su prometido.

—¡Lǎo-hǔ Lán! —gritó, y no pudo comprender como era posible que hubiera pronunciado bien su nombre o, incluso, cómo sabía que esa era la pronunciación correcta. El joven se sorprendió enormemente durante un instante.

—Ese no… es mi nombre. Yo no tengo nombre —respondió calmadamente sin mirar a Akane. Sin embargo, ella sí que le miraba, y lo hacía fijamente. Estaba totalmente segura; ese era el chico a través del cual había visto esa masacre en las montañas. Su voz, su reacción al nombre… Era él.

—¿Le conoces? —le preguntó Cologne. Al mismo tiempo, Ranma Shampoo, Mousse y él empezaron a rodearse.

—No exactamente matriarca. Yo… fui él en uno de mis sueños —trató de explicarse. Sin embargo, el rostro de Cologne demostró que no lo había conseguido.

—Tal vez deberías empezar por el principio, ya sabes —ofreció la matriarca.

—Sí, bueno —no podía apartar la vista ni la mente de la batalla incipiente —. Poco antes del meteorito, empecé a tener unos sueños muy extraños. Sueños premonitorios: la dinastía Almizcle, la raza medio-pájaro del monte Fénix, un pueblo de lo que parecían ser vikingos… todos consumidos por un fuego azul antinatural.

Shampoo fue la primera en atacar. Volvió a desaparecer como al principio de la pelea, pero Lǎo-hǔ Lán no se dobló de dolor. Por el contrario, Shampoo apareció rodando por el suelo a su lado hasta que impactó contra la pared del edificio.

—Continúa niña —le apremió la anciana con un extraño tono de voz.

—Sí —apartó la vista de Shampoo y la clavó en Cologne —. Cómo he dicho, hace como una semana, tuve un sueño distinto. Yo era un chico que vivía en una especie de academia secreta de monjes tibetanos. Estaba en una montaña, a mucha altura, excavada en la piedra y era enorme. La cámara principal era lo más grande que yo haya visto en mi vida.

El siguiente en atacar fue Mousse. Lanzó más de una docena de cadenas tratando de inmovilizar otra vez a su rival, pero no pudo. Lǎo-hǔ Lán le devolvió a base de rápidos movimientos todas sus cadenas, y casi fue él el que quedó atrapado.

—Y entonces —continuó —, todos se reunieron en esa enorme cámara. Algo les iba a atacar. Un mal legendario, o algo así. Y decidieron luchar. Pero yo no quería. No quería morir. Y mucho menos cuando Fened-Sor, el maestro de todos ellos, me contó que su madre había dado su vida para traerme hasta allí y que su padre debería estar por ahí en algún lugar.

—Niña, tú no eres él —le recordó Cologne. Akane se dio cuenta de que había empezado a hablar en primera persona.

—Sí, sí. Lo sé.

Ranma estaba combatiendo al joven mano a mano. Con un toque de escuela legendaria, por supuesto. Lanzó una combinación de tres patadas bajas que su rival bloqueó sin perder el equilibrio. Continuó presionándole con puños y patadas giratorias que consiguieron que fuera perdiendo terreno. Y entonces, chocó contra una pared. Una pared que se había levantado del suelo mientras Ranma le atacaba. De esa manera, su prometido pudo asestarle un par de puñetazos al estómago y otro al rostro.

—¡Ánimo Ranma! —gritó con alegría. Su prometido se giró y le sonrió, pero eso le costó no poder esquivar del todo el contraataque de su rival, y recibir un golpe en el hombro.

—Ups…

—Niña, deja a los otros que peleen y termina de contarme tu sueño —volvió a apremiarle Cologne. Empezaba a sospechar que la anciana sabía más de lo que daba a entender, pero continuó de todas maneras.

—Entonces, esperaron que llegara el monstruo. Cuando llegó, trajo consigo la muerte y el azul diabólico que siempre le acompaña. Lǎo-hǔ Lán escapó de la muerte al quedar inconsciente y oculto tras el primer ataque. Cuando intentó escapar, el… ser lo cogió e hizo un trato con él: acabar con alguien en Japón, "unas molestias", a cambio de preservar su vida…

Shampoo ya se había levantado, aunque se agarraba dolorosamente el pecho, y Mousse estaba junto a ella mientras Ranma mantenía a su enemigo ocupado. El chico medio pato hizo un intrincado movimiento con sus manos en el aire que luego repitió en la espalda de su compañera. Una suave luz rojiza apareció en sus manos y, al tocar de nuevo a Shampoo, fluyó hacia ella. De repente, parecía tener más energía, y dejó de agarrarse el pecho. Acto seguido, hizo un signo de agradecimiento a su compañero y se dirigió a ayudar a Ranma.

—Es él, no hay duda —escuchó a Cologne decirse ensimismada.

—¿Qué dice? ¿A quién se refiere?

Cuando la pequeña anciana se volvió, notó como las arrugas que siempre habían surcado todo su cuerpo parecían más profundas y largas que nunca.

—Me refiero al monstruo que has estado viendo en tus sueños —aclaró con un tono vacío de toda alegría —. El que trae ese fuego azul que parece que no es de este mundo. Es él.

—¿Él? ¿Sabe qué es? —preguntó con sorpresa y miedo.

—Sí. Él es… la razón por la que les he enseñado las escuelas legendarias —reveló fijando su vista en los combatientes.

Akane también les miró. Todo empezaba a tener sentido. Que enseñara esas escuelas no tenía nada que ver con dejar su legado o el de la aldea. Eran las únicas armas que podían destruir a esa cosa. Pero eso llevaba a otra pregunta.

—Entonces, lo que sospechábamos era cierto, ¿no? Las escuelas legendarias no pertenecen a las Nujiezu. Nunca se las enseñaste para dejar tu legado. Siempre fueron un arma contra ese ser.

—Últimamente me sorprendes, Akane Tendô —dijo recuperando algo su risa socarrona —. Si no me equivoco, una cierta pelea te ha ayudado a empezar a ser cabezota por los motivos correctos.

—¿Cómo…

—¡Oh! No te preocupes —la cortó divertida —. A lo que me has preguntado: sí. Las escuelas no las crearon mis antepasadas, aunque sí es cierto que siempre han estado en nuestra aldea. Hay una larga historia sobre este tema. Después de esta pelea os la contaré a todos, ¿de acuerdo?

Cologne se giró para observar la pelea, y ella hizo lo mismo.

La batalla se había reanudado un instante antes, y ya era difícil seguirla. Lǎo-hǔ Lán volvía a estar en el centro de un imaginario triángulo, aguantando o esquivando los ataques de Ranma, Shampoo y Mousse. Su prometido estaba enzarzado en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, lanzando combinaciones de puñetazos y patadas que eran totalmente bloqueados. Su incapacidad para atravesar las defensas de su rival se reflejaba en su rostro.

—Pero eso significa… —comenzó a decir para sí —¡que hay una manera de derrotarlo!

—Bueno, Akane Tendô, la verdad…

—¡Lǎo-hǔ Lán! —el chico no respondió, pero le dio lo mismo —¡Lǎo-hǔ Lán! ¡No hace falta que sigas con esto!

—Debo hacerlo si… quiero vivir —declaró sin mirarla. Continuaba luchando con su prometido, empezando a cambiar las tornas. La velocidad de Lǎo-hǔ Lán había aumentado, y cada vez más y más golpes atravesaban la defensa de su prometido. Entonces, Shampoo entró en la refriega atacando por su espalda, marcando unos cuantos golpes antes de que huyera de esa situación desfavorable saltando por encima de Ranma.

—¡No hace falta! —contravino —¡No tiene porque ser "morir o matar"!

Lǎo-hǔ Lán lanzó una patada vertical con tal fuerza que levantó un pequeño círculo de tierra. Ranma la esquivó por los pelos girándose hacia un lado al tiempo que daba un paso hacia atrás. Entonces se dobló hacia abajo como un tallo contra el viento para evitar una serie de puñetazos al pecho. Entonces, se dejó caer del todo en el suelo al tiempo que hacía una tijereta, derribando a Lǎo-hǔ Lán. Los dos recuperaron la verticalidad dando una voltereta hacia atrás.

—¡Tú no conoces al monstruo con el que… hice el trato! ¡No es de este mundo! —chilló irritado, finalmente girándose hacia ella —Si no cumplo, ¡moriré!

Se volvió hacia Ranma y Shampoo y, con un tremendo grito, corrió hacia ellos mientras la luz azul comenzaba a irradiar de él nuevamente. Saltó y juntó las manos con las palmas abiertas hacia ellos.

—¡Cuidado! —les avisó Akane.

Antes de que hubiera terminado de gritar su aviso ya se habían lanzado a los lados. Una bola de energía de más de un metro de diámetro se formó casi al instante delante de Lǎo-hǔ Lán. Y con otro nuevo grito feroz, la lanzó.

No fueron alcanzados por el ataque, pero la fuerza de la explosión los mandó volando a través del solar, aterrizando malamente a varias docenas de metros del punto de impacto. Un cráter de cinco metros de radio y uno de profundidad se descubrió cuando el humo y el polvo se dispersaron.

Akane se obligó a buscar a Lǎo-hǔ Lán con la mirada. El chico se apoyaba en su rodilla derecha y su respiración parecía algo más irregular; se estaba cansando.

Notó algo de movimiento por el rabillo del ojo. Cuando se giró vio que Mousse se dirigía hacia la magullada Shampoo. Tanto ella como Ranma se estaban levantando lentamente. La chica Nujiezu tenía pequeños cortes por los brazos y las piernas, y un par de feas magulladuras bajo el labio y un ojo. Ranma, por otro lado, aunque no tenía tantas heridas visibles, se agarraba el hombro derecho con una mueca de dolor. El brazo le colgaba lánguidamente.

Mousse y Shampoo hablaron durante un momento. Akane no podía oír lo que decían, pero Shampoo no hacía más que negar con la cabeza y señalar a Ranma. Finalmente, el chico que todavía podía moverse sin dificultad dejó caer los hombros y se dirigió corriendo hacia Ranma.

—¡Oh, no! ¡No vas a volver a hacerlo! —avisó Lǎo-hǔ Lán enfadado. Dio un salto y ejecutó una patada descendente hacia Mousse. Esto esquivó terminando su trayecto hasta Ranma de un salto.

—¡Escúchame, Lǎo-hǔ Lán! ¡No sigas con esto! —suplicó Akane. No podía seguir viendo como se dejaba engullir por la oscuridad.

Lǎo-hǔ Lán se volvió hacia ella y dio un atemorizante paso en su dirección.

—¡Deja ya de hablar como si me… conocieses, mujer! ¡Tú no sabes nada…!

—¡Yo sí sé! —le cortó llena de valor —¡Sé exactamente cómo te sentiste cuando te levantaste aquella mañana! ¡Sé que te habías dormido y que pensabas que ibas a llegar a tarde a las clases de la mañana!

La expresión de total sorpresa de Lǎo-hǔ Lán le dio fuerzas para continuar. Tenía algo de tiempo antes de que volviese a ponerse a la defensiva y no quisiese escuchar nada más.

—¡Sé cómo te trataban todos por tu poco interés por los estudios! ¡Y sé todo lo que te importaba Fened-Sor! ¡Y sé…

—¡Basta! No quiero oírte más… No sé cómo… sabes todo eso, pero no importa…

—¡Oh, sí que importa! —intervino Ranma en ese momento. Su brazo ya no le colgaba lánguidamente, y tenía una sonrisa feroz que muy pocas veces había visto en él, y una ligera luz amarilla parecía irradiar de todo su cuerpo. Mousse se apoyaba contra él, al parecer muy cansado. Poco a poco, el viento comenzó a ganar velocidad —¡E importa porque ahora es cuando pierdes!

—¡Shampoo, ahora!

La Nujiezu dio un gran salto, descendiendo con su puño derecho extendido, golpeando un punto a unos centímetros de los talones de Lǎo-hǔ Lán. De repente, el suelo se convirtió en una fuente de piedras y polvo, y Lǎo-hǔ Lán quedó en medio mientras el viento aumentaba más y más en intensidad.

Entonces, cuando su rival estaba aún suspendido en el aire, Mousse lanzó algo parecido a una aguja. Ésta quedó clavada sólidamente en la nuca de Lǎo-hǔ Lán, que al instante dejó de hacer intentos de evitar las piedras.

—¡Variación del Hyriuu Shoten Ha: "el Dragón alza el Vuelo"!

Lǎo-hǔ Lán ya se podía volver a mover, pero era demasiado tarde. El viento se convirtió de repente en un huracán que se formó justo donde él estaba. Durante unos instantes, el huracán convirtió las piedras que el ataque de Shampoo había arrancado del suelo en unos peligrosos rivales para Lǎo-hǔ Lán que le vapulearon por todos lados sin dejarle tiempo a reaccionar. Y entonces, de una manera casi mágica, todo el aire del huracán se lanzó hacia el cielo, abriendo un agujero en las nubes y dejando un vacío en el suelo.

Un vacío que provocó una fuerza de succión enorme, atrayendo a las piedras sueltas alrededor de Lǎo-hǔ Lán hacia él. La consecuencia de todo eso fue que se creó una nueva celda en torno a él hecha a su medida.

Bueno, se hubiera hecho si hubiera permanecido en el mismo sitio. Sin embargo, se adelantó a esa última consecuencia del ataque recibido y, apoyándose en una de las piedras que le habían golpeado, logró evadirse de su nueva prisión.

—¡Maldita sea! —se quejó Ranma.

Se arrodilló e incluso tuvo que apoyarse en las manos para no caer al suelo. Tanto él como el resto de combatientes daban grandes bocanadas y estaban empapados de sudor.

—Tengo que admitir que esta pelea me ha puesto los pelos de punta —dijo Cologne a su lado. Dicha afirmación fue respondida con unos sonidos de disgusto por parte de Mousse y Ranma.

—Tal vez ahora esté más receptivo, niña —sugirió a Akane, ignorando a los dos chicos.

Decidió hacerla caso y se acercó a Lǎo-hǔ Lán. Cuando estuvo a unos pocos pasos de él, continuó donde había sido interrumpida.

—Lǎo-hǔ Lán, sé que no quieres morir, que haces esto porque crees que no hay una alternativa.

—Me he… convertido en un animal —intervino él con el miedo por voz —. En un animal que debe matar para… sobrevivir. Y los animales no tienen nombre. Pero tú sigues… llamándome por mi nombre de ser humano. ¿Por qué me torturas así?

—¿Por qué piensas que has dejado de ser una persona? —preguntó ella.

—¡He hecho un pacto con ese ser… maligno! ¡Me he convertido en una de sus muchas… manos para matar! —respondió desesperado.

—No —rebatió ella —. Tú sobreviviste, y te diste más tiempo.

Él no pudo responder a eso.

—Lo que importa ahora es que utilices el tiempo que has conseguido de la manera correcta —continuó —. Ayúdanos a vencerle.

—¿Quieres decir… que puede ser vencido? —preguntó con una leve nota de esperanza en su voz.

—Así es —respondió con una algo parecido a una sonrisa —. Y cuando lo hayamos hecho, podrás buscar a tu padre, ¿de acuerdo?

Lǎo-hǔ Lán abrió mucho los ojos. Entonces, algo inesperado sucedió. El chico echó la cabeza hacia atrás, doblándose como si le atravesara una enorme corriente eléctrica. Empezó a convulsionarse y a gritar, como si pasase por un dolor terrible. Abrió los ojos, y la luz azul malsana volvía a derramarse de ellos como una visión espectral.

Durante unos instantes, las convulsiones descendieron de intensidad, como si estuviese intentando controlarse.

—¡Necesito algo… puntiagudo! —le pidió entre gritos de dolor. Akane buscó a su alrededor con pánico.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó preocupada Cologne.

—¡Necesita algo puntiagudo! —gritó un poco histérica. La anciana no intentó calmarla; tan sólo se unió a su búsqueda.

—Ahí —llamó su atención hacia una de las cadenas que Mousse le había lanzado al comienzo de la pelea. Una punta de lanza de metal ocupaba su final.

La cogió sin pensárselo dos veces y se la puso en las manos al chico, que aún se revolvía por el suelo tratando de detener las convulsiones.

—Ahí tienes, Lǎo-hǔ Lán. Ahí tienes. Ya… —gritó, y fue interrumpida por un par de súbitos movimientos del chico, seguidos por la desaparición de las convulsiones y de la luz azul.

Se quedó en silencio cuando la sangre salpicó su rostro.

—Lǎo-hǔ Lán… —fue lo único que pudo articular.

—Era la única manera.

* * *

Empezaba a comprender porque la mesa diecisiete siempre estaba ocupada.

Kaiko bebía lentamente un té de varias hierbas que ella misma se había hecho. Una mezcla que su madre le había enseñado a preparar antes de que fuera internada en el colegio. Siempre le recordaba a ella, y conseguía que se le dibujase una sonrisa.

Recorrió el restaurante con la mirada. Todavía era muy de mañana, por lo que apenas había una docena de clientes sentados; Shimamoto y Sayuri eran más que suficientes para atenderles. Por tanto, Kaiko volvió a dirigir su atención a las vistas que la mesa diecisiete, por estar pegada a la pared de cristal (arreglada por segunda vez), le regalaba. Y a los pensamientos que la habían acompañado toda la mañana.

"¿Debería ir allí y… pelear?" se preguntaba. De hecho, había empezado a preguntárselo desde el momento en el que Mousse se fue del restaurante un par de días atrás. Cuando por fin se había dado cuenta que se había enamorado de él.

Porque así, de repente, había descubierto la razón de toda esa confusión, y no había hecho nada. Y normalmente no era así: normalmente, hubiera ido a ese tal "Cat Café", hubiera buscado a Mousse y le hubiera soltado lo que sentía por él. Y luego… bueno, hubiera hecho lo necesario para conseguirlo. Ella era ese tipo de chica segura de sí misma que consigue lo que quiere.

Y sin embargo, allí estaba. Viendo como el sol surgía lentamente de entre las nubes del horizonte y ascendía por el ventanal de su restaurante.

A veces no se entendía ni a ella misma.

—¡Hey, jefa! ¿En qué piensas? —la joven Shimamoto tomó asiento frente a ella, su imborrable sonrisa plantada firmemente en su rostro. Por un momento se preguntó si era humanamente posible dormir sonriendo.

—Shima, querida… —comenzó, forzando a aparecer una leve sonrisa y mirando a los ojos a la chica —Realmente no estoy de humor…

—Es por tu amigo, ¿verdad, jefa? —aventuró rápidamente, dando en el clavo, como siempre.

Dejó de mirarla y volvió a observar el cielo matinal.

—¡Pero jefa! ¡De verdad que no la entiendo! —exclamó con más emoción de lo normal.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó girándose hacia ella con una ceja levantada.

—¡Oh, vamos, no se me haga la inocente ahora, jefa! —apartó su confusión con la mano y la miró como si fuera una hermana pequeña que se estrena en eso de los novios y el amor —¡Llevas coladita por ese chico desde el primer día que le vio! ¡Es obvio!

Mantuvo un sorprendido silencio. La intuición de su camarera era algo fuera de lo común. Y empezaba a sentir algo de aprensión.

—No sé de qué hablas. En realidad… —intentó negar, pero Shima le cortó al instante.

—Jefa… No tiene por qué negar nada —aseguró en su tono más conciliador —. El amor es algo que no podemos controlar. Tan sólo debemos tratar de vivirlo al máximo.

De nuevo, quedó tan sorprendida que no supo qué decir.

—Bueno, ¿y qué me recomiendas? —preguntó al fin, aceptando el hecho de que la chica tal vez le diera un buen consejo.

—Yo creo que… debería hacer como su amiga… ¿cómo se llamaba? ¿Kakino? ¿Akino?

—¿Akane? ¿Qué tiene que ver Akane? —tal vez había sobrestimado la capacidad de aconsejar de su camarera…

—Jefa, cuando Kodachi fue a arruinarle su cita con… el guaperas ese, ella le dio una paliza para que les dejara en paz —le recordó. Movía los puños como si se peleara con un enemigo imaginario.

—Entonces, ¿lo que me sugieres es que busque a alguna chalada y le patee el culo? Porque eso lo hago casi todos los días —contestó con todo el sarcasmo que pudo sacar.

—¡No, jefa! ¡No digo eso! —se defendió —Y además, Kodachi no está chalada; sólo es un poco excéntrica —añadió en voz baja.

—Ya, excéntrica… —rió —Pues recuerda a tu excéntrica amiga que todavía me debe lo que me costó el ventanal nuevo.

—Sí, sí, ya se lo diré —afirmó Shima, por primera vez algo contrariada. Aún así, no tardó nada en volver al tema principal con renovada energía —. Pero a lo que íbamos, a lo que me refería con lo de Akane es que, normalmente, hay que luchar por el que amas.

—Ya, ya… —aceptó a regañadientes —Pero, ¿y si él no quiere?

—La gente raramente sabe lo que quiere —aseveró la chica, dejándola pasmada por tercera vez —. Así que, cuando alguien sí tiene claro lo que quiere, yo creo que merece la pena que empuje y fuerce. Si se niega… bueno, hasta ahí se llegó. Pero tal vez…

Kaiko bajó la mirada hacia su té frío, pensativa. Vio como Shimamoto hizo un gesto de satisfacción y se fue a atender las mesas.

Tenía que reconocer que lo que le había dicho tenía sentido. Tal vez él no lo tuviera claro, pero ella sí; por tanto, él debería saberlo. Tal vez para que le respondiese que no; o tal vez para que la tuviera en cuenta en esa elección. Todavía no tenía clara la razón, pero sentía que debía hablar con él. Pasara lo que pasara.

Una vez más, recorrió el restaurante con la mirada. Cuando localizó a su consejera, cogió la taza y fue hacia ella.

—Shima, ¿puedes hacerme un favor? —preguntó cuando estuvo junto a ella, cerca de la mesa seis.

—Claro, jefa. Lo que quiera.

—Bien. Encárgate del restaurante un rato —pidió. Se quitó el delantal negro de jefa y se lo dio a la sorprendida chica —. Toma. Me imagino que será un rato largo, así que mejor que lleves eso puesto.

Dejó la taza en la bandeja que Shimamoto todavía sostenía y se dirigió hasta la puerta. Al abrirla, se dio la vuelta y dijo a su petrificada camarera:

—Por cierto, ¡gracias!

—De… nada —respondió tímidamente la chica.

Rió. Volvía a ser ella misma.

* * *

—Me parece que os debo una explicación.

Mousse, como Akane, Ranma y Shampoo, se volvió hacia Cologne. Ya recuperados, habían cerrado el Cat Café, y habían trasladado al chico que les había atacado a una de las mesas del restaurante. Ellos estaban a su alrededor, y Cologne estaba de pie en otra mesa cercana.

—¡Por supuesto, Cologne! —dijo Ranma con reproche —Algo me olía mal desde que nos dijiste que luchásemos juntos.

—¿Qué más da eso ahora? —intervino Akane Tendô apenas reprimiendo las lágrimas —¡Debemos curar a Lǎo-hǔ Lán!

—Sí, tienes razón —Mousse se acercó al chico y colocó sus manos a unos centímetros de la ruina en la que se habían convertido sus ojos. Un par de riachuelos de sangre recorrían su rostro como si fuesen las lágrimas de un muerto.

—No, debo mantener mi sacrificio —a pesar de todo, su voz era firme.

—Tonterías —contravino Mousse. Lǎo-hǔ Lán quedó en silencio y él se concentró. No sabía muy bien qué quería explicarles la vieja momia ni qué razón había detrás del ataque del chico; lo que sí sabía era qué sus ojos necesitaban cuidado inmediato. Tal y como había hecho varias veces durante la pelea, sintió su energía vital recorrerle el cuerpo, confinada dentro de sí. Dejó que sus manos tocaran el rostro del herido chico y cerró los ojos.

Sintió su energía vital, y al momento supo que algo estaba mal. No podía describirlo con exactitud, pero parecía como si la energía vital de otro ser rodease la de Lǎo-hǔ Lán. Intentó abrirse paso a través de esa extraña capa, pero lo único que consiguió fue un grito de agonía por parte del chico.

—¡Mousse! ¿Qué haces? —oyó a la voz de Akane Tendô preguntar con cierta aprensión.

—Esto es… extraño —respondió, todavía con los ojos cerrados —. Es como si una capa de la energía vital de otro recubriese la suya. Con esto no puedo curarle.

Abrió los ojos y vio a Lǎo-hǔ Lán suspirar, su rostro lleno de la sangre que había esparcido al intentar curarle. Tenía una expresión de lúgubre determinación.

—Así es como debe ser —sentenció —. Al menos, este… sacrificio evitará que ese monstruo pueda saber qué hacen sus futuros verdugos.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Akane Tendô. Mientras, Mousse cogió unas cuantas servilletas y empezó a limpiarse la sangre de las manos.

—Quiero decir que ese monstruo podía ver lo que yo veía —reveló con furia contenida —. Me lo dijo cuando estaba… encerrado en esa esfera de piedra en la que me confinasteis.

—Fue entonces cuando empecé a sospechar que su… poder sobre mí provenía de mis ojos —continuó —. Así que, si quería ayudaros, debía deshacerme de mi… conexión con ello. Y por eso no quiero que intentéis reparar lo que he hecho.

—Pero… —intentó decir Akane.

—No… Debe ser así —finalizó Lǎo-hǔ Lán.

—Pero… ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Por qué nos has atacado? ¿Y a qué te refieres con eso de "monstruo"? —intervino Shampoo por primera vez. Se había mantenido en silencio hasta entonces, pero cuando por fin habló parecía realmente preocupada.

—Creo que será mejor que yo os lo explique todo —aventuró Cologne, ganándose de nuevo la atención de todos. Parecía un poco molesta, seguramente porque todos se habían olvidado de ella en un momento.

—Eh… como dije antes, ¡deberías! —dijo Ranma.

Cologne les pidió a todos que se sentasen, y eso hicieron. Desapareció por un momento escaleras arriba, y volvió con un frasco que contenía una sustancia verde y viscosa. El frasco llevaba una etiqueta donde se podía leer "410".

—Ah… ¿Champú 410? —inquirió con tono de confusión Shampoo.

—Una fórmula algo modificada. Es para la cicatrización —explicó. Dejó caer unas gotitas de la sustancia en las heridas de Lǎo-hǔ Lán, y éste dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

—Um… Gracias.

—No hay de qué —respondió, y se guardó el frasco entre sus ropas. Entonces, procedió a sentarse en el centro de la mesa en la que esperaban su explicación.

—La verdad es que no sé cómo deciros esto —empezó la anciana con los ojos cerrados. Allí, de pie frente a ellos, Mousse se dio cuenta de que parecía que los años que tenía le habían dado caza en los últimos minutos—. Mi intención siempre fue revelaros la verdad mucho antes, prepararos con más tiempo.

—Sin embargo, tiempo parece ser la única comodidad de la que no disponemos, y aún tenemos bastante que hacer.

—Entonces, ¿porque no dejar los rodeos y entrar en materia cuanto antes? —urgió. A pesar de que veía que la momia se estaba sincerando de verdad, no pudo evitar hacer un comentario ácido. Cologne reaccionó bajando la mirada hacia la mesa, cosa que le sorprendió enormemente.

—Tienes razón, Mousse —dijo —. La verdad, sin más rodeos o mentiras es que, como dice aquí Lǎo-hǔ Lán, hay un ser terrible y despiadado que quiere destruir el mundo.

Hizo una pausa, y el significado de las palabras fue calando en todos. Pero no estaba muy sorprendido: de alguna manera, ese sentimiento que le había acechado en el último mes, el de su muerte inminente, no había hecho otra cosa que aumentar y aumentar según pasaban los días. La revelación de que un ser trataba de destruirlo todo no hacía más que confirmar lo que había estado sintiendo, aunque de una manera un poco más grande de lo que había previsto.

Tampoco Shampoo parecía muy sorprendida. Había un poco de miedo en su rostro, pero sobre todo había comprensión y determinación. Le miró un momento, y una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Respondió con otra igual; en aquel momento no quería pensar en sus problemas con ella y Kaiko, sino tan sólo en ser un buen apoyo.

Ranma y Akane Tendô tan sólo asentían lentamente.

—Bueno, y me imagino que las escuelas legendarias son para detenerle, ¿no?

Cologne alzó la cabeza ante la pregunta que Ranma había hecho despreocupadamente. Entonces se dio cuenta de que todos compartían más o menos la calma que demostraba el chico, y una mueca se dibujó entre sus arrugas.

—Sí, eso es —respondió —. Pero primero, me gustaría que supieses contra qué os enfrentáis.

—Cómo vosotros dos bien supusisteis —y miró a Ranma y su prometida —, cuando Perfume vino no me trajo sólo aquellos libros. De hecho, los libros que habéis estado estudiando llevan aquí desde la primera vez que puse el pie en esta isla. Ella transportó otro conocimiento muy distinto, uno que no necesitaba de libros.

—Ti-Er… —murmuró Shampoo.

—Así es —confirmó asintiendo. Ante el gesto de incomprensión de Ranma y Akane Tendô, se explicó —. Ti-Er es… era la mujer que dejé a cargo de la aldea mientras ayudaba a Shampoo con su… problema —de nuevo, dirigió su mirada a Ranma. El chico se mantuvo en silencio.

—Resulta que Ti-Er tenía poderes psíquicos. Decía que el pueblo al que pertenecía se hacía llamar "Los Empáticos" —todos se sorprendieron ante la revelación —. No era la primera vez que nos topábamos con poderes de ese estilo, pero sí la primera que encontrábamos a alguien que los tenía de forma natural.

—Habla de leer la mente y esas cosas así, ¿no? —quiso aclarar Ranma, aún digiriendo el sorprendente hecho. Mousse apenas podía recordar a Ti-Er: nunca había llegado a conocerla personalmente. Lo único que sabía de ella era por los comentarios de su madre en las cartas que le había enviado.

—Sí —continuó la anciana —, leer la mente y esas cosas. Y una cosa más: proteger información y transportarla. Cómo… un libro cerrado dentro de su cabeza, podía mantener segura información importante para la aldea. Y cuando se acercaba el final, depositó un libro muy especial en la mente de Perfume.

—Eso es lo que ella trajo, ¿no? —aventuró Akane Tendô.

—Exacto. Y antes de que me volváis a interrumpir, os diré qué era: Un retazo de nuestra historia Nujiezu, un hecho que, cómo me di cuenta al descubrirlo, yo no sabía, y que marcaría nuestra cultura.

—Eso significa que tú también tienes esos poderes, ¿no? —aventuró Ranma.

A modo de respuesta, Cologne sacó de entre su ropa un simple medallón plateado. Lo abrió y mostró una pequeña roca que brillaba con luz morada. Entonces, lo volvió a cerrar y se lo guardó.

—La memoria que Ti-Er había guardado, que Perfume había transportado y a la que yo accedí cuando vino ocurrió cuando nuestra aldea acababa de ser fundada…

Cologne empezó a describir una aldea que Mousse jamás hubiera podido imaginar. Según ella, Sylphé, la fundadora y madre de las Nujiezu, llegó a las mesetas de China acompañada de tan sólo un pequeño sequito de apenas quince guerreros y guerreras. Todos excelentes luchadores; todos a sus órdenes.

Cómo muchas de las escribas Nujiezu habían aventurado, Sylphé se instaló en aquel lugar por su cercanía al Zhou Quan Xiang. Rápidamente construyeron cabañas y se aprovisionaron de comida y agua, pero el mítico ayuntamiento no entró en sus planes. Sin embargo, la costumbre que sí instauraron desde el principio fue el torneo de lucha. Eso sí, con una pequeña diferencia: hombres y mujeres competían en igualdad.

Apenas podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Hombres y mujeres, iguales? Eso era algo difícil de creer.

Cologne continuó hablándoles de cómo, un día, una luz cayó del cielo cerca de la aldea. Sylphé, junto a algunos de los mejores guerreros, se acercaron al lugar donde impactó esa luz, y allí encontraron a un hombre. Era alto, llevaba unas ropas extrañas y una expresión de profunda pena se mantenía indeleble en su rostro.

Sylphé, sintiendo el enorme poder que emanaba del hombre, se lo llevó a su casa. Y empezó a cuidar de él, tratando de romper las barreras tras las que se escudaban y saber qué escondía.

Pasaron años, y Sylphé descubrió tantas cosas fascinantes de aquel hombre que había venido del cielo que se enamoró de él. El sentimiento era mutuo, así que se casaron. Sylphé se dispuso a dejar de buscar bajo las capas que el hombre, llamado Erra, todavía mantenía.

Pero entonces, en su noche de bodas, Erra finalmente venció los reparos que le quedaban y confesó lo que aún no había dicho. Explicó a Sylphé cómo provenía del espacio y cómo conocía unas artes marciales imbatibles.

Inmediatamente, los deseos de Sylphé de conocer esas escuelas tomaron el control de su vida. Mandó a su guerrera más fiel y experta que vigilara a Erra en todo momento mientras ella trataba de conseguir a base de caricias que su marido le enseñara su último secreto. Día tras día, Sylphé inventaba alguna nueva estrategia para obtener tan preciado conocimiento.

Sin embargo, los meses volaron, y su marido no hacía más que darle pequeños retazos de información que no le servían para nada. Su vigilancia secreta no daba ningún fruto, así que llevó a cabo estratagemas cada vez más peligrosas. Con el paso de las semanas, Sylphé empezó a poner a su poderoso marido en verdadero peligro.

Y ni siquiera así consiguió lo que buscaba. Casi diez años casada, y aún sin conseguir su propósito, Sylphé tomó la decisión que lo cambió todo. Como su posición de jefa de la tribu, redactó una serie de leyes obligando a que los hombres se inclinaran ante las mujeres y las sirviesen como esclavos. Aun manteniendo sus derechos, los hombres nunca podrían esconder secretos de sus mujeres; perderían en libertad, pero ganarían en comodidad una vez tuvieran una mujer que cuidara de ellos.

Ninguno de sus aldeanos súbditos se quejó ante la nueva situación; ninguno súbdito, excepto su marido. Erra le aconsejó en contra de las nuevas leyes, arguyendo que leyes arbitrarias que oprimiesen al pueblo, por reducido que fuese, terminarían volviéndose en su contra. Loca de odio hacia su propio marido por haberle ocultado tanto tiempo lo que ansiaba, Sylphé desoyó sus explicaciones y le exigió que le revelase las artes marciales imbatibles.

Erra comprendió en aquel momento la razón por las que las leyes habían sido impuestas en primer lugar. Recuperando la expresión que había poseído al ser encontrado, informó a su mujer de que todo aquel tiempo había esquivado sus investigaciones por una razón. Había mantenido en secreto que, poco a poco, había escrito todo lo que recordaba de esas artes marciales, y que pretendía regalarle los manuscritos el día en que hubiesen pasado quince equinoccios juntos.

Ella le acusó de mentiroso, y él reveló de entre sus ropas tres gordos libros encuadernados en piel. Cada uno se distinguía de los otros por un símbolo grabado en su portada. Uno llevaba el de "rayo", otro el de "dragón", y el último el de "volcán". Eran las bases de sus artes marciales.

Sylphé trato de cogerlos por la fuerza, pero Erra no se lo permitió, escapando de sus ataques con una gracia y habilidad que nunca había demostrado. Sintiendo su objetivo cerca, Sylphé, escapando al centro de la aldea, mandó a todos sus habitantes que atacaran a su marido. Sin embargo, ni entre todos pudieron vencer al hombre, que empezaba a demostrar por fin todo su poder.

Entonces, en medio de la batalla, la guerrera más fiel de Sylphé, Or-Ran, usó sus legendarias capacidades y robó a Erra los tres libros. Ignorante del robo, Erra venció a los últimos guerreros y le preguntó a su mujer porque le traicionó de esa manera. Altanera, Sylphé se negó a contestar, tan sólo diciéndole lo mucho que le odiaba por haber sido capaz de ocultarle aquellas artes durante tanto tiempo y cuestionar sus decisiones.

Ante aquello, la expresión de Erra cambió a una de enorme furia y, con un grito de odio hacia todas las mujeres, se convirtió en la misma luz que había caído diez años atrás, y se alzó a través del cielo hasta que desapareció de la vista.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Sylphé endureciese aún más sus medidas contra los hombres. Además, a pesar de todo lo que había forzado a ocurrir para conseguirlos, mandó sellar los libros de las escuelas, aunque decidió guardarlos.

Para ello, ordenó la construcción del edificio que tiempo después sería tomado como ayuntamiento. De planta circular y enorme, palidecía en comparación con el sótano que escondía en sus entrañas. Allí se guardaron dichos libros. Perfectamente preparados para ser olvidados con el paso de los milenios.

—Entonces —comenzó algo aturdida Shampoo cuando su bisabuela terminó de hablar —, todo eso sobre los machos siendo inferiores, cómo animales…

—No creo que sea adecuado aventurar conclusiones viendo sólo un trozo de nuestra historia, niña… —respondió tranquila.

—¿Qué demonios significa eso de "aventurar conclusiones"? —explotó Mousse. No podía creer que hubiera respondido aquello con toda la cara del mundo. Ése recuerdo era la prueba evidente de que todas esas leyes que habían regido su vida eran estúpidas y sinsentido: el resultado de un enfurruñamiento de una mujer inmadura con demasiado poder.

—¡Sylphé no era más que una mujer traicionera y calculadora que se equivocó y quiso vengarse por ello! —continuó con furia —Justo lo mismo en lo que sus leyes supuestamente divinas os han convertido a todas.

—¡Mousse! —le avisó Shampoo nerviosa —¡Deberías mostrar más respeto por la diosa!

—¡No me impor…

Se detuvo. Alguien llamaba a la puerta tocando tímidamente. Ranma, Shampoo y él se pusieron de pie al instante. Tomando la iniciativa, caminó sin prisa hasta la puerta. No se volvieron a oír los toques, pero todos se mantuvieron en tensión de todas maneras.

Agarró la puerta corredera con fuerza. Podía ver la sombra de la figura que esperaba al otro lado en la puerta. Había algo familiar en ella. Y entonces, oyó una voz conocida preguntándose si tal vez se habrían marchado de viaje.

—¡Kaiko! —abrió la puerta y, efectivamente, descubrió a la dueña del Takahashi's. Una expresión de sorpresa estaba dibujada en su rostro. Entonces, una ligera sonrisa apareció y, sin previo aviso, le agarró de la muñeca.

—Tenemos que hablar —dijo, y esperó.

Mousse giró su cabeza hasta que vio la mesa donde había estado sentado. Cologne sonreía un poco, al igual que Ranma y Akane. Shampoo, sin embargo, agarraba fuertemente la mesa con ambas manos.

—¿Qué hacer la chica Rubia? —preguntó indignada la joven Nujiezu.

—¡Así se hace, Mousse! —exclamó Ranma. Akane le miró con desaprobación pero no hizo nada.

—Puedes irte, Mousse —Cologne le miró entre la indignación de Shampoo y la bastedad de Ranma. Y asintió.

Sin tiempo para pensar, pues Kaiko ya había tirado de él dos veces, se dio la vuelta y le dijo:

—De acuerdo. Vámonos.

De nuevo, una sonrisa comedida se dibujó en su rostro, y empezó a correr calle arriba, arrastrándole. Tras recorrer casi media docena de bloques de esa manera, Kaiko dio un giro repentino hacia la derecha, entrando en un parque.

Vio una fuente de piedra en el centro del parque, y el agua que salía de ella lo hacía de la punta de las flechas no lanzadas de unos angelitos. Algunos árboles, mayoritariamente robles, daban cobijo a varias especies de pájaros pequeños y ruidosos. Su viaje acabó de repente en uno de los bancos de madera vieja y hierro algo oxidado que poblaban el lugar.

—La verdad es que tengo una cosa que decirte, Mousse —le confesó Kaiko cuando ella se sentó también. Miraba hacia el lago, el otro punto de interés del parque, donde se reflejaba el sol mañanero con gran intensidad. Jugaba con sus manos sin mirarlas, como si lo hiciese de manera inconsciente, y no podía apartar la mirada de ellas. Cuando le miró, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y paró de inmediato.

—Bueno, tú dirás.

—Aquí va —anunció, y le plantó un beso rápido pero lleno de sentimiento, de necesidad y de seguridad —: te quiero, Mousse.

—Así que más te vale acostumbrarte a mí, porque voy a pasarme por aquí hasta que digas tu parte en todo esto —añadió.

—¿Mi… mi parte? —consiguió murmurar.

—¡Sí! Todo eso de "yo también te quiero" y esas cosas, ya sabes —explicó sonriendo.

—Ah… —fue lo único que pudo responder.

Porque no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Sí, tenía que admitir que le gustaba; pero apenas unos días atrás le había dejado muy claro lo poco que le agradaba la hipocresía que había demostrado. Y ahora le estaba declarando su amor. Era este tipo de comportamiento el que le impedía hacerse una buena idea de las mujeres.

Bajo la intensa mirada de Kaiko, la del sol mañanero de Tokio y la del destino que le acababan de revelar, sintió un pinchazo en el corazón. Una llamada, tal vez, de su futuro, reviviendo una vez más esa sensación difusa y sombría de muerte.

—Ahora mismo no puedo responderte, Kaiko —respondió súbitamente, con prisa —. Ahora mismo hay un montón de cosas que no sabes sobre mi futuro inmediato que… que tal vez hagan que te lo pienses mejor.

—¿Qué? —exclamó indignada —¿De qué demonios hablas? ¡No me voy a echar atrás en esto, eso tenlo claro! No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero a mí me da lo mismo lo de tu maldición. Me imagino que para otros puede ser el tema principal en sus posibles relación, pero yo…

—No, no es nada eso —contravino.

—¿Entonces qué?

—Pues verás, resulta que el meteorito que arrasó mi aldea no era lo que parecía…

* * *

Por un momento, le invadió una sensación que no solía acompañarle muy a menudo. Sintió que reconocía el lugar.

Ryôga palpó con las manos uno de los muchos árboles que le rodeaban. Sus troncos eran muy gruesos, y su corteza, casi gris bajo la tenue luz de la luna, áspera y rugosa, testigo de años de podas. No sabía si naturales o designadas por la mano humana.

Alzó la vista para descubrir sus hojas coníferas. Inmediatamente reconoció el tipo de árbol: eran encinas. Sin embargo, cuando dirigió la vista al suelo no pudo encontrar ni una bellota. Se las hubiera guardado en su mochila y, en caso de necesidad, se las hubiera podido comer en su forma de cerdito negro. Siempre le daban mucha energía y, además, sabían de maravilla.

Usó el "Bakusai Tenketsu" para cerrar el túnel que había creado para llegar hasta allí. Preferiría estar en la granja de Akari, pero al menos aquel bosque parecía ser un lugar agradable para caminar. Al fin y al cabo, las encinas estaban bien ordenadas, y le permitían caminar en línea recta sin dificultad. Ajustándose la bandana, decidió seguir caminando recto, girando al instante noventa grados a la derecha sin darse cuenta.

Recordó, sin dejar de caminar en círculos, el robo que sufrió unos días atrás. Todavía le hervía la sangre. ¿Quién tiene la cara de robarle a alguien que se encuentra en medio de un bosque?

Pero, a la que realmente no se podía quitar de la cabeza era a Perfume. ¿Cómo demonios había conseguido meterse en una situación así? Apenas sabía nada de la chica; ¿quién le mandaría a él darle aquel abrazo y hablarle así de la puesta de sol? Maldijo su vena romántica y aumentó su paso. Notó distraídamente que la oscuridad se hacía cada vez más densa.

Debería haberse guardado todo aquello para cuando estuviese con Akari, o con Akane. Akane… y Ranma. Estaba claro que ese maldito pedante la había… hechizado o algo, porque de otra manera no veía la explicación.

Se detuvo y meneó la cabeza, una sonrisa de incredulidad en su rostro. Empezaba a sonar como ese pesado de Kunô. No. Sabía que Akane amaba a ese atontado desde hacía mucho tiempo. Nunca lo quiso aceptar, y la indecisión del zarrapastroso… Bueno, más de una vez, le dio alas.

Sin embargo, después del lío en Jusendo, estaba claro que sólo era cuestión de tiempo. Nunca había visto a Ranma tan abatido, ni tampoco tan alegre cuando todo se arregló.

Y mientras, él seguía en una posición desconocida para él. Tenía a una Nujiezu persiguiéndole, desoyendo lo que él tuviera que decir al respecto. No se lo contaría a nadie, pero empezaba a sentir remordimientos por ayudar a que Shampoo empezase a perseguir a Ranma. Y no le gustaba nada la sensación.

Finalmente, al girar una vez de más, Ryôga consiguió salir del ordenado bosque. Una casa de dos pisos y un edificio que al momento reconoció como una sala de entrenamiento para cerdos sumo fueron las primeras cosas que vio al salir.

—¡Al fin! —gritó con alivio. Una enorme sonrisa amenazó con partirle el rostro en dos, y despacio, se dirigió al umbral de la casa. Sólo había tres edificios en todo el mundo que él pudiese reconocer: su casa, la de Akari y la de Akane. Y a pesar de la oscuridad casi total, no dudo ni un instante al reconocer la puerta principal, con su porche de madera.

—Ya llego, Akari —se dijo. Antes de llamar, dejó su mochila en el suelo y empezó a rebuscar entre sus cosas de viaje. Sacó unos cuantos regalos que había comprado mientras intentaba llegar hasta allí. Unos pastelitos de Nara, una figurilla de una cerda bailarina de Kioto y una postal decorada de Sapporo. Por suerte, los pastelitos aún no se habían caducado, aunque les faltaba poco.

Ya preparado, fue a llamar a la puerta cuando se dio cuenta de un último detalle. Miró su reloj y vio que marcaba las diez. Era bastante tarde. ¿Qué podía hacer? No estaba seguro de que, si intentaba montar la tienda de campaña al lado de la casa, no se perdiera en el proceso. No. Necesitaba hablar con ella.

Con resolución renovada, dio unos pasos hacia atrás y miró hacia el segundo piso. Sabía que Akari dormía ahí, pero no sabía en qué habitación exactamente. Había una ventana justo encima suyo, así que tomó impulso y saltó hacia ella. Con una mano se agarró al marco, pues en la otra llevaba los regalos, y miró dentro de la habitación.

Sonrió de nuevo. Akari dormía profundamente, acurrucada debajo de las mantas. Sin perder un segundo más, empezó a dar golpecitos en la ventana. Sin embargo, la chica no se despertó. Golpeó más fuerte, pero no hubo cambios. Al parecer su novia tenía un sueño muy, muy resistente.

Ryôga empujó un poco la estructura de la ventana, y pronto cedió.

—¿Um…? —ni siquiera el sonido de la ventana rompiéndose despertó a la chica del todo. El resto de su familia parecía compartir la misma pesadez de sueño.

—Akari, soy yo, Ryôga —se presentó en un susurro desde el marco vacío.

Eso atrajo la atención de Akari, que miró hacia la ventana y abrió mucho los ojos. Salió de la cama de un salto y se acercó hasta él.

—Ryôga, ¡has conseguido llegar! —exclamó.

—Sí… —entonces se extrañó —¿cómo sabía que iba a venir? No llegué a enviarte ninguna carta ni nada por el estilo.

—Ah… esta mañana ha venido la amiga esa china de Akane —explicó la joven mordiéndose el labio inferior —. Pensaba que se llamaba "Champú" o algo así, pero dijo que se llamaba Perfume.

Se quedó rígido. ¿Perfume visitando a Akari? Eso no presagiaba nada bueno.

—El caso es que como vino a buscarte aquí, supuse que te dirigías hacía aquí —concluyó.

—¿Qué te contó, además de que iba a venir? —preguntó comiéndose las palabras.

—Oh, dijo algo de que Ranma y Akane necesitaban tu ayuda, si no recuerdo mal —respondió sin mucha preocupación. De repente, cambió totalmente de expresión para pasar a una de "sabías que" —. Por cierto, creo que a esa chica la han dejado alguna vez. Se volvió como loca cuando le dije que fuiste a buscar ese algo y que yo note acompañé. Por cierto, ¿cómo vas con eso?

Se cayó de la ventana. No porque tal vez había escapado del Cat Café justo cuando Akane le necesitaba. Tampoco se desplomó porque aún no pudiese responder a la pregunta de Akari, aunque se sintiese muy cerca de la respuesta. Su defenestración fue la consecuencia de perder momentáneamente el control de sus extremidades debido a un ataque por la espalda.

—¡Ryôga! —gritó a todo pulmón su novia mientras caía hacia el suelo. Destrozó el techo del porche, después el entarimado del descansillo de la casa y se le escapó el aire de los pulmones cuando impactó contra el suelo.

La verdad es que apenas había notado la caída; de hecho, le había dolido más el grito de angustia de Akari. De nuevo en control de sus extremidades, dio un salto y aterrizó a unos metros de la casa, tirando la mochila hacia el porche en el proceso. Ahí, frente a él, esperaba Perfume.

—Airen, he venido a buscarte —anunció con tono sombrío la Nujiezu.

—¿Por qué me has atacado?

—A veces los machos no sabéis bien qué es lo que queréis, así que hemos de ayudaros —explicó Perfume.

Entonces, Akari abrió la puerta principal de golpe, descubriendo al resto de su familia a su espalda.

—Ryôga, ¿estás bien? —se acercó a él y cogió uno de sus brazos. Entonces, reparó en la presencia de Perfume y una expresión de comprensión se instaló en su cara —¡Tú! ¿Has atacado tú a Ryôga?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué…

—Déjalo, Akari —cortó. No quería que sus dos… pretendientes lucharan entre ellas. No iba a permitir que llegaran a tal extremo. Aunque tenía que reconocer que no sabía muy bien qué hacer.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó, notando vagamente el sudor de su frente cayendo hacia sus cejas. No sabía que estar en medio de una pelea entre chicas pudiera ser tan estresante.

—Pensaba que al menos te habría dicho eso —respondió ácidamente mirando a Akari —. Debes volver conmigo al Cat Café. La verdad es que Cologne se ha dado cuenta de su error al entrenar a Mousse y a los otros, y ahora quiere entrenarte a ti. Gracias a mí, te convertirás en el macho más fuerte que jamás hayas imaginado.

Consideró aquello por un momento. ¿Entrenar bajo las órdenes de la vieja de cara feucha otra vez? Tenía que admitir que gracias a ella se hizo más fuerte. Una vez. Pero no fue ella la que consiguió que venciese a Ranma.

Además, ya no le importaba ser el más fuerte. Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, gente más importante con quién estar. Aunque claro, si se hacía más fuerte, podría proteger mejor a las personas que le importaban…

—Yo… ¿Dejarás a Akari en…

Pero no pudo terminar de hacer su pregunta. De repente, alguien debió accionar la palanca de "hacer miserable a Ryôga Hibiki", porque densas cortinas de agua ocuparon todo su campo visual. El rugir de los truenos y los destellos de los rayos acentuaban la tremenda descarga. Se redujo a su forma de cerdito negro en unos instantes.

—¡Ryôga! —volvió a exclamar Akari a su espalda. Le tomó en sus brazos y pidió a uno de sus familiares que calentase algo de agua.

—¡Tú… Tú has sido maldecido por el Zhou Quan Xiang! —exclamó Perfume. Le apuntaba con su dedo índice, que temblaba de forma incontrolada. Además, los ojos parecían intentar escaparle de las órbitas.

—Ryôga no está maldecido —notaba como Akari también temblaba, pero su gesto era uno de intenso enfado —. En todo caso, es una bendición. No podía encontrar un hombre más perfecto aunque estuvieses toda la vida buscando.

No podía llorar en la forma en la que estaba, pero se sentía capaz de llorar dos ríos de la alegría. Ya habían pasado meses de que la conocía, pero esas espontáneas muestras de afecto y comprensión todavía le inundaban de alegría.

Perfume, mientras, seguía de pie, inmóvil pero temblando, bajo la lluvia. Cuando el familiar trajo una tetera humeante y Akari le dejó en el suelo entre sus ropas, reaccionó.

—¡Me mentiste! —gritó hecha una furia.

—No lo hice —contestó lastimeramente al recuperar su forma original, a salvo de la lluvia en la entrada de la casa —. Nunca se dio el caso de que me transformara cuando tú estabas delante, ni tampoco preguntaste.

—Eso es como si me hubieras mentido —insistió —. ¡Deberías habérmelo dicho cuando te convertiste en mi airen!

—¿Qué es eso de "airen", Ryôga? —intervino Akari.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Estaba siendo arrinconado. Tenía que salir de esa situación cuanto antes. Pero seguía lloviendo. Así que se forzó a actuar.

—No es nada, Akari —odiaba tener que mentirle, pero cada vez se fiaba menos de Perfume. Creía que le había mentido, y si Akane era alguna indicación de cómo podría reaccionar… no quería estar cerca —. Dijiste que Ranma y Akane necesitan mi ayuda, ¿no? Entonces iré a ayudarles.

—Pero Ryôga, ella ha dicho…

—No pasa nada, en serio —reiteró. Tomó su paraguas de bambú y lo abrió aún debajo del tejadillo —. Iré a Nerima. Mi paraguas me protegerá de la lluvia, así que no te preocupes. Llegaré bien.

Realmente no creía que llegaría bien, pero no importaba. Se colocó su enorme mochila a los hombros y dio unos pasos debajo de su paraguas. La lluvia empezaba a remitir, y por suerte no había viento que la empujase. Tal vez sí que podía llegar al Cat Café sin transformarse otra vez.

—Perfume —llamó —. Deberíamos ir cuanto antes. Ya es bastante tarde, así que a saber cuántos días tardaremos si no salimos ya.

La Nujiezu, lentamente, dirigió su mirada hacia él. Su pelo verde y alborotado parecía ser hierba recién regada. Reflejaba los rayos de la luna que, emergiendo de entre las nubes, volvió a aparecer en escena. Además, su ajustado traje marcaba sus músculos, todos en tensión, hasta el último milímetro.

—Tú eres un monstruo —dijo débilmente, dejándose caer al suelo de rodillas —. Pero, tú no puedes ser así… Eras fuerte, noble… Tenías que ser un hombre, uno bueno para mí.

—Yo soy un hombre —dijo acercándose a ella —. Yo… Yo no sé por qué te importa tanto la maldición. Pero, ¿acaso no soy la misma persona que conociste hace ya casi un mes? ¿Hay algo diferente?

—¡Sí! ¡No! No sé qué decir —se rindió vencida —Ahora mismo no sé qué pensar. Esto… esto lo cambia todo.

—Al revés, esto no cambia nada —se acercó un poco más hasta que la cubrió con su paraguas —. No sé cuál es el problema, pero… tenemos una buena travesía por delante.

Ella le miró a los ojos. Él le tendió la mano. La tomó y se incorporó. De repente, dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

—¡No me toques! —chilló con algo parecido a terror.

—Cómo quieras —puede que se estuviera equivocando otra vez, pero le daba igual —. Pero, mientras siga lloviendo, ¿por qué no vienes y caminamos bajo el paraguas? Es grande.

Poco a poco, la Nujiezu se acercó hacia él, hasta que, por fin, entró en el radio protector de su paraguas.

—¿Ves? No pasa nada.

—Sí…

Se giró un poco hasta que vio a Akari en el umbral de la puerta. Parecía dividida entre los celos y la preocupación. Ryôga le hizo una señal para que no se preocupara, para que se metiera dentro de casa. Y luego, sonrió, deseando que sintiese, cómo él, que trataba de hacer lo correcto.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y, lanzándole un beso, se dio la vuelta y cerró la puerta. Se volvió hacia su compañera de viaje. Al fijarse vio una expresión parecida a la de Akari en su rostro. Sin embargo, con ella no sabía sus razones para estar así.

Así que, tendría que preguntar.

—Mientras caminamos, ¿te importaría explicarme qué te pasa con los maldecidos por el Zhou Quan Xiang?

—Bueno —empezó —, es una historia realmente larga.

—Si me permites que guíe el viaje, tendremos tiempo de sobra —rió.

* * *

N.A.: Al final no se ha visto volver a "ese" personaje del que hablé. No importa, porque en el próximo capítulo, la primera escena será suya. Creo. Por otro lado, al fin he publicado esto antes de lo que tenía pensado porque, sinceramente, por una vez que tengo un nuevo capítulo preparado rápidamente, me he dado cuenta que hacer esperar a propósito a los cuatro que leen era un despropósito. En fin, que ya sólo quedan dos capítulos, que gracias por seguir leyendo y que saludos.


	21. al desencadenar el poder

**Sayonara Amazonas**

* * *

Este es un fic basado en los personajes y situaciones de "Ranma ½", y que por supuesto no me pertenece, y que lo hace a Rumiko Takahashi y todos aquellos a los que haya vendido los derechos. Este conjunto de letras y signos de puntuación no está ordenado con ánimo de lucro, por lo que la denuncia sería una enorme pérdida de tiempo. Y al fin y al cabo, nunca nadie lee el disclaimer, o sea que…

_Agradecimientos: A mi beta, que aún no sabe que lo es. Gracias a él, los bloqueos nunca duran más de lo necesario._

**

* * *

…al desencadenar el poder…**

Ukyô aspiró los aromas que flotaban en su nuevamente abierto restaurante.

Lo recorrió con la mirada, dejando que la familiaridad y la seguridad de la imagen le inundaran.

El Utchan's estaba lleno. Más incluso de lo que nunca lo había estado. Al parecer, la gente estaba ya harta de comer siempre comida china. Y es que no había nada como un buen okonomiyaki; algo autóctono del país.

—Uno de gambas, por favor.

—¡Marchando!

Nunca había visto a su nuevo cliente. O, tal vez, nunca antes se había fijado en él. Bajito, de piel morena y rubio, no se parecía en nada a Ranma. De hecho, parecía ser extranjero.

Vertió la masa en la plancha, preparando rápidamente su especialidad y su modo de vida. Volvió a sentirse con suerte cuando el sonido de la pasta cocinándose ocupó su mente: a pesar de estar un mes parada, la plancha llevaba funcionando perfectamente toda la semana. Si seguía así unos días más, podría dejar de preocuparse.

—Uno de gambas, listo —anunció, y volteó el okonomiyaki a un plato que había sacado de la barra. Se lo acercó al pequeño extranjero, y éste le entregó el precio justo.

—¡Gracias! —dijo, y fue a sentarse a una mesa.

Dejó que, por un momento, su mirada siguiese a su último cliente. Apenas podía creerse lo limpio que estaba todo, y tenía que agradecérselo a Konatsu. El mismo día que llegaron le obligó a subir y darse un baño mientras él —o, como aún prefería, ella — se encargaba de adecentar algo todo aquello. Con tanto polvo acumulado, y teniendo que limpiar a fondo hasta el almacén, pensó que pasarían unos días antes de poder colgar en las paredes los nuevos carteles y precios que había preparado.

Sin embargo, cuando salió del baño, el restaurante estaba como nuevo, como si nunca hubiera sido cerrado. Aún así, tuvieron que esperar al día siguiente para abrir, porque no tenían los ingredientes necesarios como para ponerse en marcha.

A pesar de todo, fue un bonito gesto por su parte.

—Ukyô, el sitio vuelve a estar lleno. ¡No hay ni un sitio libre!

Konatsu, ataviado en su mejor kimono, se acercó hasta la barra. Vio como algunos de sus compañeros del instituto Fûrinkan miraban a Konatsu con cierto recelo: todavía recordaban que no era lo que parecía.

Sin embargo, él no les hacía caso. Su atención estaba enteramente fija en ella. Sonreía, y se movía con alegría llevando a cabo su labor como si fuera la persona más feliz del mundo.

—Tienes razón, Konatsu —confirmó con una sonrisa. Cogió la pila de platos que le entregaba y los dejó en el fregadero —. Y gracias a ti, incluso estando así de lleno, todo el mundo está ya servido.

—Sólo es mi trabajo, Ukyô —se ruborizó.

"Tal vez debería doblar su sueldo" pensó. Le estaba pagando diez yenes al día, o sea que se lo podría permitir. Pero… eso era demasiado impersonal. Y además, con lo que le había ayudado durante su viaje, se merecía algo más especial. Tal vez algún regalo, algo que le pudiera gustar.

—De todas maneras, muchas gracias —dijo, consiguiendo que el ninja se ruborizase aún más. Se rio al ver la reacción de Konatsu sin saber muy bien porqué. Entonces, un nuevo cliente, uno muy especial, atravesó el umbral de la puerta apartando las cortinas rojas de la entrada.

—¡Ranchan! —exclamó con alegría.

—¡Hey, Utchan! —Ranma saludó y se acercó hasta ella —¡Estoy hambriento! ¿Puedes prepararme algo?

—Claro que sí —Ranma se sentó justo delante de ella. Miró a su alrededor y descubrió a Konatsu, que entonces se dedicaba a limpiar la barra.

—Hey, Konatsu, ¿qué tal?

—Como en el paraíso, Ranma —respondió. Ranma no cambió su expresión ante la respuesta del joven. De hecho, se acercó a él y le dijo algo que no pudo oír.

—No le voy a contar nada más del viaje de Ukyô, Ranma —y se fue a limpiar una mesa que acababa de quedar libre.

—¿Por qué sigues con eso? —le preguntó al tiempo que le acercaba un plato con su okonomiyaki —Ya te he contado lo que pasó.

—Pero Utchan, estás tan… cambiada —dio un buen bocado al okonomiyaki y continuó —. A veces he llegado a pensar que no eras la misma persona. Y aún me acuerdo de Ken el Copión…

Ukyô sonrió imaginándose la confusión que debía sentir su amigo y prometido.

—Ya lo sé —dijo —. Yo tampoco sabía que iba a pasar; que iba a cambiar de esta manera. Pero así ha resultado. Ahora estoy bien.

—Y me alegro de ello —respondió —, pero… No sé, es como si una parte de ti nunca hubiera vuelto.

—En cierta manera, así es —Ranma se terminó su comida de un mordisco sin dejar de mirarla fijamente mientras trataba de explicarse —. Ni siquiera yo entiendo muy bien cómo pasó, pero se podría decir que una parte de mí… se esfumó.

—Explícate, Utchan.

—Um… —consideró tratar de explicar el cambio que había sufrido, pero al final decidió en contra —Lo único que hace falta explicar es que me debes quinientos yenes por ese okonomiyaki.

—¡U… Utchan! —exclamó escandalizado. Una reacción que había previsto, pero que aún así logró molestarle un poco.

—¡No te voy a decir lo que pasó, pero te estoy mostrando sus consecuencias! —le reprendió —Así que ya te puedes imaginar lo que pasó.

Ranma agachó al cabeza y empezó a rebuscar entre sus bolsillos. Ukyô controló su respiración hasta que, de nuevo, habló.

—De todas maneras… Por ser tú, te lo dejo en cuatrocientos yenes.

Ranma le miró con la confusión pintada en su rostro. Entonces, lentamente, una tímida sonrisa hizo acto de aparición. Juntó el dinero y se lo entregó.

—Hay algo que creo debería decirte —dijo al tiempo que se levantaba de su asiento —. Algo que pasó mientras tú estabas fuera.

A Ukyô le recorrió momentáneamente un escalofrío. Ranma no se mantenía quieto; ni sus manos ni su mirada. Estaba claramente nervioso e incómodo, pero aún así seguía delante de ella, de pie, esperando alguna señal de su parte.

—Continua —logró murmurar.

—Bueno, verás… Después de aquella pelea en el Cat Café contigo, Ryôga y Kodachi…

De repente, un pensamiento cruzó su mente, y preguntó algo que le había estado molestando desde hacía semanas.

—Sí. Y hablando de eso, ¿por qué os estabais abrazando los tres así? Cuando llegué me contasteis lo de las escuelas legendarias y eso, pero aun así, no entiendo…

—Eh… ¡Ah, aquello! —exclamó sorprendido por el repentino cambio de tema —En realidad, no nos estábamos abrazando.

—Pero Mousse dijo…

—Ya, ya lo sé —le cortó con el cejo fruncido —. Pensó que si no negaba esa parte desde el principio, estaríais más dispuestos a escucharle.

—Claramente equivocado —recordaba perfectamente cómo al escucharle decir eso empezó a hervirle la sangre.

—Sí, exactamente —confirmó Ranma —. La cuestión es que, mientras limpiábamos el Cat Café, Shampoo se tropezó y se cayó.

—¿Qué? ¿Se cayó? —le costaba mucho creerse eso.

—Bueno… Confundió el limpiasuelos con la cera, así que, cuando fregó… se convirtió en una pista de patinaje —explicó Ranma sonriendo —. Por un momento, me recordó a Akane.

—Ajá…

—Bueno, pues eso. Se cayó de culo. Mousse y yo fuimos a ayudarla. Él la iba a levantar cuando yo casi me caí también —admitió rascándose la nuca —. Así que, Mousse me sujetaba a mí y a Shampoo. Shampoo intentó levantarse; ella perdió el equilibrio, y lo mismo le pasó a Mousse.

—Y entonces entramos nosotros, ¿no? —terminó. Visto así, nada del otro mundo.

—Sí. Tuvimos que apoyarnos entre los tres —explicó. Entonces, se acercó a ella y habló mucho más bajo —. En nuestra defensa, yo creo que la vieja momia nos hizo algo para acabar en esa situación. Algún tipo de entrenamiento o algo.

—Ya, claro —afirmó con sarcasmo —. Siempre es culpa del entrenamiento.

—Es cierto la mayoría de las veces —dijo defensivamente.

—Vale, vale.

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos. Por fin, Ranma cerró los puños un momento y, después, la miró directamente a los ojos.

—Pensé que debía decírtelo… —comenzó —De hecho, lo pensamos entre los dos.

—¿El qué? —preguntó. La boca se le quedaba seca y sentía que el estómago se le hacía un nudo. Por una parte, no quería escuchar lo que le iba a decir. Por otro lado…, deseaba liberarse por fin de la última parte de la carga con la que había avanzado ese último mes.

—Akane y yo hemos… Podrías decir que hemos empezado a salir —reveló al fin.

—¿Cómo pareja? —ella ya sabía la respuesta, pero hizo la pregunta de todos modos. Quería estar segura del todo.

—Sí.

—Así que… —continuó —, os habéis dicho lo que sentís el uno al otro, ¿no?

—Er… Yo…, sí —respondió sin mirarla a los ojos.

Bien. Ukyô pensaba que estaba preparada para aquello, pero aún así dolió más de lo que se hubiera podido imaginar. Era como revivir los días antes de la boda fallida otra vez, sólo que con más seguridad sobre cómo se sentían y sin un plan de acción fácil de discernir. Se derrumbó sobre barra y dejó de prestar atención a sus alrededores. Podía oír una mezcla confusa de disculpas y súplicas por parte de Ranma, pero no escuchaba qué era lo que decía exactamente.

"¡Eh! ¡Reacciona! ¡Estabas esperando esto desde que entró!", se reprendió mentalmente. Recuperó la compostura y, con un gesto, pidió a Ranma que cesara su incesante y atropellado intento de disculpa y justificación. Cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

Intentó encontrar algunas palabras que dirigirle, pero nada acudía a su mente. Entonces recordó las conversaciones que había mantenido con aquella anciana a la orilla del mar. Recordó todo lo que pasó, todo lo que dejó salir y, sobre todo, una frase que le recitó: "Tal vez no puedas endulzar el mar echando miel en la playa. Pero puedes llevarte cada día un vaso y retirar la sal del mar que ahí puedes encerrar."

—Está bien, Ranchan. No te preocupes por mí —le tranquilizó al tiempo que abría los ojos y los fijaba en él —. No intentaré destruir tu relación con Akane.

—Utchan, muchas gra-

—Pero —le interrumpió alzando la voz —, aún no estoy dispuesta a darte por perdido. Puede que no intente estropear tus citas, pero eso no quiere decir que vaya a desaprovechar las oportunidades que puedan presentárseme.

Ranma se mantuvo en silencio durante un rato. Ella siguió observándole todo el tiempo.

—Siento mucho todo esto —dijo al fin, sorprendiéndola —. Siento haber hecho vuestra vida miserable. Tú, Akane, Shampoo…

—Bueno, eso no se puede cambiar —sonrió —. No se puede cambiar el pasado, así que no merece la pena dejarse arrastrar por él.

Su expresión cambió a una de sorpresa total.

—¡Guau! ¡Realmente has cambiado mucho en ese viaje!

—Sí, podrías decir que sí —corroboró también un poco sorprendida por sus propias palabras.

Poco después se despidieron. Ranma salió del restaurante llevándose con él sus últimas esperanzas de que algún día se convirtiese en su esposo. No había mentido: todavía no se sentía capaz de dejarlo marchar del todo. Pero, aquella conversación había dejado claro que ella no era la única que había cambiado.

—Ukyô…

Ni siquiera se giró para ver a Konatsu. Continuó con la mirada fija en la puerta abierta.

—¿Está bien, Ukyô? —preguntó el ninja.

—Yo… —finalmente, se giró hacia su camarero (más bien, camarera) y una leve sonrisa consiguió dibujarse en su rostro —Sí, estoy bien. Dime Konatsu, ¿cómo van las cuentas?

—De hecho, muy bien —le informó casi brillando de felicidad —. Estos días hemos amasado una pequeña fortuna.

"Perfecto. Tal vez pueda llevar a cabo 'el plan' dentro de poco", se dijo con satisfacción.

—¿A cuánto ascienden las ganancias, exactamente?

—A unos increíbles dos mil yenes.

Ukyô permitió que su enfado inicial se evaporase rápidamente. Definitivamente tenía que aumentar el sueldo de Konatsu. Al final sería mejor para ella que para él.

* * *

Los rayos de sol se colaron entre la persiana, y Akane se quejó amargamente por ello. A pesar de estar despierta decidió seguir descansando un poco más; a ser posible, una semana más.

Y eso que no le gustaba quedarse en la cama más de lo necesario. Pero el entrenamiento que había empezado dos semanas atrás, el mismo día que Lao-hu Lan había llegado, bajo Cologne y Ryôga era inhumano. Ya se podía explicar porque de repente dejó de ser la mejor en Nerima.

Se dio una vuelta más, aplazando el inevitable momento en el que tuviera que levantarse. Y moverse. Sintió unos dolores fantasmas sólo de pensar en llegar andando hasta el baño o la cocina. Tan sólo esperaba que las acciones involuntarias como comer o parpadear no le doliesen.

Entonces, otro pensamiento cruzó su mente: Nabiki. Se quejó nuevamente, con gruñido incorporado. Le gustaba pensar que lo que le había dicho Ranma hacía un par de días detrás del Cat Café era cierto.

—Cologne entrena tu cuerpo y Nabiki tu paciencia —dijo, y se fue a continuar practicando las últimas técnicas de la escuela del Dragón.

Tenía que admitir que tenía razón. Su hermana nunca había sido tan persistente sobre ninguna otra cosa. El instante en el que ponía un pie en casa, Nabiki se convertía en su sombra, molestándola sobre que debería contarle lo de sus sueños premonitorios a la familia. A pesar de lo llena que estaba la casa, siempre conseguía arrinconarla en algún sitio, reprochándole su actitud a una velocidad endiablada.

Finalmente, abrió los ojos. No le dolió, así que se sintió afortunada. Seguidamente, trató de enderezarse. Al momento, dejó de sentirse afortunada. Su abdomen había decidido informarle de lo poco que le gustaba la idea del movimiento a través de unos dolorosos pinchazos. Vencida, se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama. De todas maneras, tenía aún menos ganas de escuchar a su hermana que de moverse. Así que, prácticamente arrastrándose a través de las sábanas, se quedó en una posición en la que los rayos de sol caían sobre la almohada y no su cara y se dispuso a continuar con el sueño reparador que tanto necesitaba.

—Akane, creo que deberíamos hablar —la voz amortiguada de Nabiki tuvo el efecto indeseado de deshacer toda la modorra que había mantenido mientras pensaba en la cama. Consideró por un momento hacerse la dormida, pero tuvo que desechar la idea; si su hermana había llamado a la puerta era porque sabía que estaba despierta.

—Akane, se que estás despierta —añadió. Se tuvo que reprimir para no soltar alguno de los juramentos que había cogido de Yuka. Prácticamente todos lo que se sabía venían de ella, aunque estaba muy lejos de tener el nivel de su amiga. Normalmente demostraba su disgusto de una manera más física.

Odiando cada momento, salió de la cama y se cambió, cuidando de ponerse una camisa de mangas largas, como llevaba haciendo un tiempo. Se dio cuenta de que su habitación era un completo desastre. Todo estaba tirado: sus revistas, sus apuntes, su ropa… Todo tenía un cierto aire a Ranma del todo inconfundible. Se sonrojó y miró a la ventana abierta. Sólo estaban en la fase de citas, pero bueno. Ya se conocían bastante bien, así que la razón por la que no habían avanzado más era por simple timidez.

Se maldijo en voz baja mientras subía la persiana, dejando que el sol entrara por fin sin restricciones e iluminase su desastre de habitación. Sumado al hecho de que apenas tenía tiempo libre con el entrenamiento, Ranma definitivamente había destruido lo poco que le quedaba de su antiguo orden inmaculado. Después de un momento, lo aceptó como una consecuencia evidente de su relación con su prometido.

—¡Oh! Buenos días hermanita. Por cierto, deberías limpiar esto —se giró y vio esa expresión de disgusto en el rostro de su hermana que le ponía de los nervios.

—¡Adelante! ¡Entra sin llamar! —dijo con todo el sarcasmo que su dolorido cuerpo y su adormilada mente le permitieron conseguir. Se sentó en su cama deshecha y su hermana hizo lo mismo en la silla de su escritorio.

—Nabiki, ¿por qué no lo dejas ya? —siempre había oído que la mejor defensa era un buen ataque, así que decidió probar si acaso era verdad —Les contaré cuando yo quiera, ¿vale?

—Yo creo que no —otra estrategia inefectiva.

Akane se levantó y, pretendiendo no oír cada palabra que provenía de su hermana, se dirigió al baño. Se encerró dentro y se apoyó contra la puerta.

—No puedes quedarte ahí dentro todo el día —le informó Nabiki desde el otro lado. Casi podía verla con esa sonrisa que ponía cuando sabía que tenía la sartén por el mango, figurativamente hablando.

—¡Puede! ¡Pero cómo no me dejes en paz puede que no entres al baño en todo el día! —amenazó. Hubo una pausa, y entonces:

—¡Da igual! ¡Te estaré esperando al desayuno! —no se había deshecho de ella, pero al menos había conseguido algo de paz durante un rato.

Escuchó con atención los pasos alejándose de su hermana. Cuando dejó de oírlos, abrió la cerradura y suspiró una vez más. Estaba realmente cansada del mismo teatro cada día. No quería ni imaginarse que pasaría si se enterara de que Ranma y ella ya se besaban con regularidad. Que tenía poderes sobrenaturales: asegurada la paliza diaria para que lo contara; que besaba a su prometido: cobertura en la televisión internacional.

Se dio un baño rápido, sumergiéndose en el agua caliente y vaporosa después de limpiarse bien con agua fría. Sus músculos, aún quejándose por cada movimiento, quedaron en cómodo silencio cuando había pasado quince minutos sumergida. Relajándose por fin, observó su cuerpo durante un rato.

Estaba fortaleciéndose cada vez más con cada día que pasaba. Flexionó uno de sus brazos, sacándolo del agua, y contempló sus músculos tensándose. No solía observarse a sí misma de esa manera, pero entrenar con la intensidad con la que lo estaba haciendo le había hecho fijarse más en su cuerpo.

Finalmente, sonriéndose a sí misma al observar su pecho, terminó su baño. Por fin preparada, bajó al primer piso, hacia la sala de estar.

—¡Buenos días, Akane! —le saludó Kasumi. Sonrió y se sentó a la mesa, donde el desayuno estaba servido. Justo como había temido, Nabiki desayunaba frente a ella, sin quitarle el ojo de encima. El resto de la familia también desayunaba a su alrededor. El único que faltaba era Ranma.

Eso le dio una idea. Devoró con rapidez la mayor parte de su desayuno, y entonces, actuando irritada, dijo:

—¡Hum! Ese zarrapastroso de Ranma… Voy a llamarle para que podamos salir a tiempo hacia el Cat Café.

Se levantó y se giró hacia las escaleras, relajándose. Parecía que iba a poder escaparse sin más.

—¡Oh! No te preocupes hermanita, ya lo he hecho yo —le informó su hermana. Cuando se dio la vuelta, la vio. Comiendo lentamente, sonría con suficiencia.

Se sentó de nuevo a la mesa y se prohibió mirar a su hermana. Estaba enfadada hasta un nivel que no creía posible, pero no le iba a dar la satisfacción de conseguir lo que quería. Continuó desayunando, lentamente, hasta que su prometido apareció en el salón. Se sentó a su lado y empezó a engullir el desayuno a toda velocidad.

Akane terminó y se levantó, lanzando una última mirada a Nabiki intentando hacerla comprender el tipo de cuerda floja sobre la que estaba caminando con su actitud. Su hermana ni siquiera se inmutó. Dejando caer los hombros y soltando un suspiro, se dio la vuelta una última vez y, con los platos que había usado en la mano, fue a dejarlos en la cocina.

—¡Eh, Ranma! ¿Cómo fue la obra de teatro aquella? —oyó a la voz de Nabiki preguntar.

Se le congeló la sangre y se arremangó la camisa. El doctor le retiró la escayola hacía ya una semana, pero aún había una marca muy reveladora en su brazo.

—¿Eh? ¿Uh… Qué obra?

—La que Akane y tú teníais en la escuela —respondió su hermana.

—Er… ¿Ya fue? —respondió Ranma. Akane no estaba segura de si era mejor ir y ayudar a Ranma o escapar poco a poco y confiar en que su prometido pudiera hacer lo mismo por sus propios medios.

—¡Oh! ¿Y cuando fue? ¿Y por qué no nos avisasteis? —preguntó su padre. Parecía que las cosas se estaban descontrolando: el resto de la familia se había unido a la conversación.

—Er… Fue… Esto, hace tres días —respondió su prometido murmurando.

—Pero, hace ya una semana que Akane se quitó la escayola falsa… ¿No dijisteis que el director de la obra quería que la llevase todo el tiempo? —preguntó Nabiki inocentemente. Al entrar de nuevo en el cuarto de estar, con la manga de nuevo en su sitio, pudo ver la expresión de total satisfacción de su hermana. Sin embargo, nadie la vio entrar, porque la atención de todos estaba puesta en Ranma.

—Es cierto, es cierto… —decía Genma mientras asentía.

—¿No nos estarás ocultando algo, Ranma? —finalizó su hermana.

Para entonces, Ranma ya había caído en su error, y no podía dejar de moverse nervioso en su sitio. Miró con pánico a su alrededor preparado para hacer una salida fugaz en cualquier momento.

Tenía que hacer algo. Y tenía que hacerlo rápido. Pero si seguía evitando el tema, Nabiki conseguiría mostrarlo de mala manera. Pero no estaba haciendo nada malo.

—Es cierto, Ranma y yo os hemos estado ocultando algo —su declaración tuvo el efecto deseado de atraer la atención de todos. Se acercó hasta su prometido y se sentó a su lado. A pesar de que los focos ya no le apuntaban a él, una nueva ola de nerviosismo lo recorrió cuando, por debajo de la mesa, le agarró una mano.

—¿Akane…?

Fijó la vista en su padre, que tentativamente esperaba una respuesta. Genma se mantenía neutral, mientras que Nodoka y Kasumi demostraban una cierta preocupación ante la revelación. Casi sin quererlo, se fijó también en Nabiki. Curiosamente, su hermana ya no estaba sonriendo. Bueno, en realidad sí que sonreía, pero era de una manera totalmente distinta a lo que esperaba. Parecía… genuina.

—Yo… Sí. Ranma y yo nunca tuvimos que actuar en una obra de teatro —reveló —. La escayola que he estado llevando era, de hecho, real.

Varios gritos del tipo "¿Qué?", "¿Cómo es posible?", "¡Akane!" y similares ensordecieron cualquier otro sonido durante unos instantes. Cuando fue posible restaurar algo de calma, su padre ya dejaba escapar un par de débiles ríos de lágrimas mientras Kasumi le aseguraba que todo iba a estar bien, aunque su expresión de preocupación era mayor. Tal y como la de la señora Saotome y su marido. Nabiki no había cambiado su expresión.

—¡No pasa nada! ¡No pasa nada! —trató de calmar a su padre —Ya me he curado. Además, valió la pena.

—¡Más vale que te expliques, jovencita! —exclamó entonces Nodoka, una cierta cantidad de enfado mezclándose en su gesto —¡No decirnos que estabas herida! —y girándose hacia su hijo, continuó con un peligroso brillo en los ojos —¡Y tú, hijo mío! ¡No creo que sea muy masculino dejar que hieran a tu prometida!

—¡Pero fue Akane la que eligió luchar sola! —se defendió su prometido.

—¡Mi pobre hija! —se lamentaba su padre.

—Eso no es apropiado, Ranma —contraatacó Nodoka.

—¡Basta! —gritó. Una vez más, toda la atención recayó en ella.

—No creo que sea muy educado…

—Hermanita, no deberías…

A pesar de lo que amaba a su hermana y a Nodoka, las interrumpió de nuevo:

—Nodoka, Kasumi, ya está —dio un fuerte golpe a la mesa al apoyar su mano libre, y el silencio se adueñó del salón. Viendo los gestos más bien enfadados después de su súbita muestra de rebeldía, se giró hacia su prometido. A pesar de sus constantes movimientos involuntarios, se puso firme cuando sus miradas se cruzaron. Asintió una vez, serio, y continuó mirando a sus padres.

—Tengo dos cosas que contaros —comenzó después de un último suspiro de resignación. Sabía que les iba a llevar un buen rato conseguir una situación que les gustase, pero, al menos, estaban seguros de una cosa: se tenían el uno al otro para aguantar lo que fuera.

—Primero, Ranma y yo estamos saliendo —ante la falta de reacción de la familia, añadió: —. "Activamente".

Eso provocó una nueva serie de gritos. Esa vez, sin embargo, eran de celebración y alegría. Incluso Nodoka se olvidó momentáneamente de cualquier queja respecto a la masculinidad o el respeto. Hubo, sin embargo, una frase de Nabiki que escuchó claramente a través de la algarabía.

—No ha sido tan difícil, ¿verdad?

Finalmente, tras amenazar tres veces con marcharse de casa si intentaban casarles sin su permiso, Akane procedió a relatar lo ocurrido en el Takahashi's. Se dio cuenta de que Nodoka parecía más y más triste según iba contando su primera cita en serio, y se hizo una nota mental para preguntarla más tarde.

Su padre casi se desmayó cuando Ranma relató su pelea con Kodachi. Pasaba ratos culpando a su prometido (cabeza de demonio incluida) por el dolor por el que había pasado su hija, seguidos de otros en los que lloraba silenciosamente con una tonta sonrisa pegada en la cara.

—Hay una cosa más que quería contaros —dijo tras hablarles de la reacción del doctor Tôfû y enseñarles la marca en su brazo.

—¿Qué es, Akane? —preguntó Genma.

—Es…

—Seguro que es una tontería, ¿a que sí, Akane? —explicó Nabiki por ella.

—Er… Sí, en realidad es una tontería —confirmó, siguiéndole la corriente a su hermana sin saber muy bien porqué.

—Ah, de acuerdo —dijo su padre.

Un rato después, cuando por fin consiguieron huir de las inacabables preguntas de su familia, Ranma y ella se dirigieron a sus habitaciones para cambiarse e ir al Cat Café.

Cuando volvieron a bajar, Nabiki les estaba esperando al pie de las escaleras.

—¿Por qué me has cortado cuando iba a contarles lo de los sueños? —le preguntó confusa y algo enfadada. Después de haber estado molestándola durante dos semanas, quería una buena explicación.

—Digamos que nuestra familia ya ha tenido suficientes revelaciones durante un tiempo —respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

Akane sonrió también, mucho más abiertamente.

—De acuerdo, gracias hermana —dijo, y se dirigió hacia la salida con su prometido.

—¡Hey! ¿Quién ha dicho que este favor os vaya a salir gratis?

—¡Nabiki! —exclamaron a dúo escandalizados.

—Ya me conocéis —les recordó a modo de respuesta.

—¿Cuánto exactamente? —preguntó vencida.

—Por ser vosotros…

* * *

Otra vez en la cocina fregando. Y otra vez pensando en lo mismo: la transformación de Ryôga.

Perfume se dio un respiro. Dejó la media docena de platos que aún tenía que fregar en remojo y se secó las manos en el delantal. Un sol algo menos luminoso de lo normal se dejaba ver por la ventana de la cocina. Y mientras, en el solar al que daba la ventana, Ryôga tutelaba a las dos japonesas, la mala cocinera y la rubia.

Observó en silencio, aislándose del suave murmullo que le llegaba desde la zona de mesas, como su airen montaba unos maniquís de pelea de madera. Al mismo tiempo, las otras dos trataban de mantenerse sobre una tubería de hormigón con los pies atados. Si no se equivocaba, lo siguiente sería atarlas de pies y manos.

Ryôga trabajaba pausadamente, asegurando bien cada pieza de su creación. Comprobaba cada poco la movilidad de las articulaciones, obligando al aparato a girar cada una de sus partes varias veces a gran velocidad antes de darse por satisfecho.

Era casi imposible pensar que escondido ahí dentro hubiese un cerdito negro. Es decir, no utilizaba su forma maldita de ninguna manera; si acaso, odiaba su condición con una intensidad inconmensurable. De hecho, ni siquiera contaminarse por el Zhou Quan Xiang había entrado en sus planes. Ranma era el verdadero culpable de su condición. Cómo era capaz de tolerarle después de eso era algo que no lograba entender.

—Perfume. Perfume. ¿Hola?

Se sacudió sus pensamientos y miró a la misma pelirroja a la que había dirigido su odio durante unos días con algo menos que desprecio. Llevaba por lo menos media docena de platos sucios en cada mano al tiempo que intentaba secarse el sudor de la frente con la manga del traje.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó con el tono más desafiante que tenía.

—Estos son los últimos platos de la mañana. Después vamos a comer…

—Ya, vale. De acuerdo —la cortó.

Le robó los platos de las manos y los echó sin muchos miramientos con los que aún estaban en remojo. Se giró una vez más hacia la chica, que la miraba con algo parecido a desafío.

—¡Ten más cuidado con eso! —le reprendió.

—Yo soy la que friega, ¿no? Pues entonces, fregaré como me dé la gana.

La chica comenzó a respirar rápidamente y a rechinar los dientes. Pero, no llegó a responder. Soltó un largo suspiro y se marchó sin decir nada. Decepcionándola.

Estaba tan confusa con Ryôga… Recordaba perfectamente lo agitado que estaba cuando le contó sus primeros momentos como cerdito: un panda enorme lo recogió después de que casi se ahogara; entonces, se lo llevó hasta la casa del guía y allí estuvieron a punto de comérselo. No podía culparle por sentirse así tan sólo rememorándolo.

Y es que, a pesar de todo, sus sentimientos hacia él seguían siendo los mismos. Por mucho que buscase, por muchas excusas que formulase, seguía queriéndole. A sus ojos, seguía siendo el mismo airen lleno de contradicciones del que se había enamorado. Seguía siendo terco pero comprensivo, duro pero blando, fuerte pero débil.

Seguía siendo él.

Lo que sería mucho más fácil de aceptar si hubiera sido maldecido por cualquier otra cosa. Pero, ¿el Zhou Quan Xiang? No…

Meneó involuntariamente la cabeza. Era incapaz de avanzar en el tema. Y viendo los platos que se le habían juntado, abrió el grifo y reanudó la única tarea que había conocido en aquel lugar.

Esa misma noche, cuando los únicos que quedaban en el restaurante eran sus hermanas Nujiezu, Mousse, Ryôga y un chico ciego y esmirriado que no conocía que llevaba allí desde que había vuelto, bajó sin hacer ruido de nuevo a la cocina.

A aquella hora no había olores, ni ruidos, ni el sabor a cerdo agridulce y tallarines que le invadía cuando era de día. El silencio era ensordecedor; no le dejaba oír ni sus pasos ni el latir de su corazón. Le presionaba en los oídos como una fuerza real y le obligaba a agudizar el resto de sus sentidos.

Observó de nuevo, a través de la ventana, el lugar de entrenamiento. Tan sólo las sombras ocupaban el solar a esa hora y, como había hecho al bajar a la cocina, se dirigió hacia allí sin preguntarse porque. Cuando abrió la puerta de la cocina que daba a dicho solar, el calor de la noche de Tokio le abofeteó con violencia.

Normalmente hubiera podido aguantar esa temperatura con facilidad. Sin embargo, en las últimas semanas dormir se había convertido en una pelea en vez de un descanso. No podía encontrar la razón a su repentina incapacidad de aguantar el calor; lo que sí sabía es que la noche que tuvo que pensar en medio de la nada con Ryôga la pasó perfectamente.

Tardaron casi dos días en hacer un viaje que de normal llevaría apenas una hora. Y estaba agradecida por ello.

Ese viaje le dio tiempo para contarle a su airen su historia. Tan completa como la recordaba. Con la soledad, la esperanza y la mentira que le habían marcado para siempre. Que la habían hecho comprender cómo funciona el mundo en realidad.

Caminó hasta el único árbol que se mantenía en aquel lugar, rodeado de hormigón y asfalto. De un ágil movimiento, saltó a las ramas interiores y, ahí, se acomodó. Recostada entre las hojas, logró escapar, aunque sólo parcialmente, del sofocante calor que sentía.

Sin embargo, su comodidad física se convirtió en el contrapunto ante su incomodidad mental. Porque al recordar su vuelta junto a Ryôga, otro tema que también mantenía ocupada su mente había reflotado: Cologne.

¡Esa maldita bruja disecada había vuelto a engañarla! Una vez más, le había utilizado para llevar a cabo alguno de sus planes. Pero eso no era lo que más le molestaba; podía entender que la matriarca, la figura de mayor poder de la aldea, podía necesitar esconder sus verdaderas intenciones de la Nujiezu de a pie. Lo que no podía soportar era volver a estar en la más absoluta ignorancia.

—Veo que has encontrado un buen lugar de descanso.

No se cayó. Saltó del susto y quedó colgada de un brazo y una pierna, pero logró sujetarse y evitar un buen golpe. Cuando recuperó la verticalidad dirigió su atención hacia la anciana que encaramada a su bastón mantenía el equilibrio en una rama más alta que la que ella había ocupado.

Se recostó en su dirección y luego desvió la mirada hacia otro lado.

—¿Qué está haciendo a estas horas, Matriarca? —preguntó con respeto fingido. Había utilizado ese tono burlón en las construcciones formales desde que se había dado cuenta de lo débil que se había vuelto Cologne. Sabía que ella lo había captado; sin embargo, el hecho de que dijera las palabras exactas, no importaba el tono, le protegían de cualquier castigo.

Además, siempre le hacía sentir bien hacer rabiar a la anciana, aunque fuera de la manera más insignificante.

—Bueno, yo podría preguntarte lo mismo. Al fin y al cabo, la que viene aquí a escondidas de noche eres tú, ¿no?

No respondió. Ni siquiera se giró para mirar a Cologne.

—Ya más de una semana… En verdad que no entiendo…

—¿Qué quiere? —cortó impaciente. Ella se rió burlona.

—Pues venía a repetirte lo que le dije a Ryôga cuando vinisteis.

Lentamente, volvió a mirar a Cologne. Seguía encaramada a su bastón, equilibrándose en una rama como si nada. Y su sonrisa fantasmagórica resaltaba en la oscuridad como un fuego fatuo. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

—Bueno, ya que se pone, podría explicarme también la razón de este retraso —dijo ocultando su repentina alteración —. No entiendo por qué no pude enterarme al mismo tiempo que mi airen.

"De hecho, desde aquel día ha estado tan distante… Ni siquiera me he atrevido a utilizar las técnicas de siempre", recordó. Eso, junto a su indecisión, le había condenado a observar a Ryôga desde la distancia. Habían sido tres semanas realmente malas.

—La razón por la que no te conté nada era, precisamente, dar un respiro a Ryôga —reveló la anciana.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó indignada —¿Por qué?

—Porque le necesitamos aquí. Y si el chico se siente demasiado presionado, terminará por explotar y huir.

Estuvo a punto de responder, pero no lo hizo. No le gustaba nada lo que había hecho, pero tenía que reconocer que tenía su lógica. Además, estaba consiguiendo las respuestas que deseaba, aunque no fuesen exactamente las que esperaba.

—Entonces, ¿qué es eso tan importante que tienes que contarme?

—Es… Un monstruo de nuestro pasado Nujiezu, de cuando la aldea acababa de ser fundada, ha vuelto. Planea destruirlo todo, y empezó con la aldea.

—Quieres decir que… el meteorito… —aventuró con temor.

—Sí. Destruyó nuestra aldea en un acto de lo que supongo fue inacabable venganza. Y después, continuó con el resto de los pueblos luchadores: la dinastía Almizcle, la gente del monte Fénix, los Shaolines del Himalaya…

—Pero entonces… Shampoo y Mousse… Y Ryôga… —murmuró incrédula.

—Sí. Ellos son la última esperanza. Y las escuelas legendarias sus armas.

—Pero… ¿Y Ryôga? Él no conoce… —entonces, un terrible pensamiento cruzó su mente —¡No serás capaz! ¡No pensarás sacrificarle!

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Qué te crees que soy? —negó con rotundidad y enfado Cologne.

No respondió a sus airadas preguntas, aunque supuso que el hecho de que tal pensamiento hubiera pasado por su mente era respuesta suficiente.

—He estado entrenándole —le informó más calmada —. Intentando aumentar aún más su resistencia, enseñándole técnicas para aguantar cualquier golpe. Ahora mismo podría ponerse en el camino de un Shinkansen(1) y salir ganando. Pero temo que eso no sea suficiente.

—O sea, convirtiéndole en una especie de defensor —resumió también más calmada.

—Sí, eso es.

—Es perfecto para ese papel —comentó aún aturdida.

De nuevo, el silencio se apoderó del lugar.

—Estoy pensando… —aventuró Perfume entonces —¿Ese chico esmirriado y blancuzco…?

—Lo mandó este monstruo con la intención de matarlos. Sin embargo, gracias a Akane Tendô, se rebeló contra él y se unió a nosotros.

Así que la japonesita mala cocinera tenía alguna utilidad después de todo. Cuánto más tiempo pasaba en Japón, más primeras impresiones se terminaban desmintiendo. Era difícil de creer.

—Por cierto, hay una cosa más que quería contarte, Perfume.

Centró de nuevo toda su atención en su matriarca, notando esa vez una cierta falta de energía en el tono de la anciana.

—¿Y qué es? —después de descubrir que había un ser enormemente poderoso que quería destruir la humanidad, pues como que el resto de las revelaciones que se le pudiesen hacer parecían bastante nimias.

—Poco después del meteorito, anulé todos los "Besos de" que estaban en vigor temporalmente.

Por segunda vez, casi se cayó de la rama. Sabía que Cologne había cambiado, ¿pero cómo para anular una de las leyes más fundamentales? Eso significaba que Ryôga… Pero, pensándolo bien, se encontró con su airen cuando llegó a Japón.

—¿Cuándo exactamente hizo eso? Porque le recuerdo que tardé bastante en llegar. De hecho, como ya le relaté, pasé tres días viajando con Ryôga por Japón antes de llegar aquí —explicó con una sonrisa, recordando sus primeros días con su airen. Antes de que todo se volviese tan complicado.

—Ahora que lo dices… —la mujer se quedó unos minutos en concentrado silencio hasta que continuó —De hecho, pensándolo bien, no te afectan.

—Pero no es eso a lo que voy —prosiguió más decidida —. Lo que quería decir es que si quieres que vuelva a hacerlo, podría perfectamen…

—¡No! —exclamó indignada —¡De ninguna manera!

Temblando de ira, descendió al suelo y se dio la vuelta. Ya que el momento de las respuestas había llegado, había una pregunta que tenía que hacer una vez más.

—¿Acaso usted no quiere que Ryôga y yo vivamos como un verdadero matrimonio?

Se dio la vuelta y vio a Cologne descender a unos pasos de ella. Había una expresión de concentración en su rostro surcado de arrugas, y la respuesta se hizo esperar.

—¿Así que le amas de verdad? —inquirió clavando la mirada en sus ojos.

—Sí —respondió manteniendo la mirada.

—Entonces, olvida esto último que te he dicho. Tienes mi bendición.

—Así, sin más…

—Sí. No más trucos. No más planes —aseguró —. Ya conoces la razón por la que ha de seguir aquí. Entiendo por tanto que sabrás actuar en consecuencia. Por lo demás, puedes mantener la tradición hasta donde quieras.

Y con esas palabras, se fue rebotando encaramada en su bastón.

Ella también se fue a la cama. Gratamente sorprendida, pensó, mientras se acostaba de nuevo, en cómo su última impresión sobre el Cat Café acababa de derrumbarse en aquel momento. Y como, tal vez, debía echar abajo otra más que tenía desde hacía mucho tiempo.

A la mañana siguiente, impulsada por su nueva libertad, se coló en la habitación de Ryôga antes de que se despertara. Esperó con paciencia y, cuando el chico al fin se despertó, se abalanzó sobre él con tres semanas de ganas reprimidas.

—¡Argh! ¡Perfume, suelta! No puedo respirar…

A regañadientes, soltó y retrocedió un poco. Tal vez había usado demasiada fuerza, porque Ryôga tenía un extraño tono azulado del cuello para arriba y tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire.

Cuando el chico recuperó su color normal, dijo:

—Perfume, realmente no estoy de humor. Tengo que entrenar y entrenar a Akane y Kaiko…

—Ya lo sé —le interrumpió solemne —. Cologne me lo ha contado todo.

—¿Sabes por qué estoy entrenando?

—Sí.

Abrumados por la seriedad de la conversación, ambos se mantuvieron en silencio durante unos minutos. Ella necesitaba preguntarle algo, pero no sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo. Al final, harta del silencio, se decidió a preguntar directamente.

—Si quieres proteger a Akari, ¿cómo es que sigues aquí?

—Yo… La verdad es que… no sé —confesó a trompicones.

—Supongo que, si estoy aquí es porque, claro, aquí puedo hacer más —continuó algo más seguro —. La vieja momia me está enseñando estas técnicas, y cada vez soy más fuerte. Así que, me estoy preparando lo mejor que puedo. Así que, aunque estoy aquí, en realidad…

Perfume no escuchó más. Todo estaba claro. Ryôga seguía allí, haciéndose cada vez más fuerte para poder proteger mejor. Para protegerla mejor. ¡Era tan evidente!

Al fin y al cabo, las acciones siempre hablan más alto que las palabras. Y el hecho era que allí estaba. En cuánto le había presionado un poco había dejado de apartarla. Viéndose en retrospectiva, había sido tan tonta: si tan sólo hubiera hecho lo que deseaba y le hubiera perseguido como siempre. Tres semanas se hubieran reducido a tres días.

— …por lo que seguiré aquí hasta que sea lo suficientemente fuerte. Aunque me lleve meses —al mirarle vio que el fuego de la determinación ardía en sus ojos. Si no hubiera estado ya enamorada de él, lo hubiera estado en aquel momento.

—¡Oh, airen! Eres tan fuerte y decidido… —lentamente, bajo lo que tan sólo podía ser una mirada de nerviosa anticipación de su airen, se acercó a sus labios preparada para… bueno, lo que pudiese surgir.

Un gritito asustado y la falta de un cuerpo bajo el suyo la trajeron repentinamente a la realidad. Al girarse descubrió que había un agujero en forma de Ryôga donde antes solía estar la puerta.

—Um… ¿Tal vez fui un poco demasiado rápido?

Consideró eso por un momento. El sonido de un par de paredes más derrumbándose llegó hasta ella.

—¡Nah…!

* * *

Viernes por la noche. Tan sólo un par de horas antes de que cerraran. Más entrenamiento planeado para el fin de semana. Y, aún así, Shampoo no estaba deseando que por fin terminase el día.

Dado que el restaurante se había vaciado un tanto, se sentó en la barra que separaba la cocina de la zona de mesas, y cruzó las piernas. Y suspiró. Observó a Ranma, que llevaba unos cuantos platos en cada mano y los iba colocando con pericia delante de los clientes.

El mismo pensamiento que había aparecido siempre que le había observado así volvió a surgir: le había perdido. Ranma ya no podría ser suyo. Y la única razón era que le había dejado por imposible. Se había rendido del todo. Y no había dolor.

Bueno, algo había todavía. Mientras le observaba maniobrar entre las mesas, equilibrando tres platos en tres dedos, sintió un pinchazo de nostalgia. Estaba ahí mismo, apenas a tres pasos de él, a un saludo de distancia. Y sin embargo, nunca le había sentido tan lejos. Y cuando llegase el fin de semana estaría entrenando junto a él. Podría, por accidente claro está, caer encima suyo. Y a la velocidad que podía moverse, cuando llegasen al suelo unas décimas de segundo después, ya estarían desvestidos.

Pero no tenía sentido seguir pensando en esas cosas. Aparcó su mirada en la entrada, y sintió unas ganas enormes de salir a la calle.

—Bisabuela, ¿puedo salir a la calle?

Un momento después, Cologne apareció a su lado. Aún así, no apartó la vista de la entrada.

—¿Te pasa algo, bisnieta? —detectó un ligero toque de preocupación, por lo que meneó la cabeza.

—No. Sólo quiero salir a que me dé un poco el aire.

—De acuerdo, niña —concedió —. De todas maneras, estábamos a punto de cerrar.

Así que, dando las gracias con un asentimiento, se quitó el delantal que solía llevar por encima del cheongsam(2) y se dirigió a la entrada. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver la mirada de preocupación que le dirigió Ranma. Hizo como que no vio nada.

Casi había olvidado el calor asfixiante que se había instalado en Tokio en las últimas semanas. Al principio, sólo había plagado las noches de la ciudad, consiguiendo que el simple hecho de dormir se convirtiera en un nuevo suplicio que nunca había imaginado. Pero ahora, el calor no abandonaba nunca las callejuelas de la ciudad. No había manera de escapar de su agarre agobiante e incluso algo asfixiante. Era como tener un radiador en la nuca y no poder apagarlo.

Empezó a sudar. Alzó la vista, pero sabía que no vería nada más que el resplandor de la ciudad. Aún así, empezó a caminar de un lado a otro de la fachada del restaurante. Salieron unos cuantos clientes, comentando la fantástica habilidad de la camarera pelirroja para hacer su trabajo. Eso consiguió desesperarla aún más, de manera que se dirigió al solar detrás del restaurante, esperando huir por fin de cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con Ranma.

—Bueno, chicas. Creo que es suficiente por hoy.

Se dio cuenta de su error demasiado tarde. En el solar terminaba la sesión de entrenamiento de Akane y Kaiko. Las dos chicas bajaron del ya desgastado tubo de hormigón dando un mortal en el aire y aterrizando con suavidad. Lo que no tendría nada de especial si no fuera porque tenían los pies y las manos atadas. Evidentemente, un mes de ejercicios para mejorar su equilibrio había dado sus resultados.

Ryôga fue el primero en reparar en su presencia. Miró distraídamente en su dirección durante un momento.

—¡Shampoo! —exclamó girándose de nuevo. Tenía esa expresión de temor que desarrollan todos los machos en una determinada situación. Una situación por la que Ryôga no habría pasado nunca, pero a la que Ranma estaba muy acostumbrado. La expresión de cuando dos pretendientes se encuentran.

—¡Oh! ¡Ella! —oyó que decía su némesis. Cuando fijó su mirada en ella, la Chica Rubia miró para otro lado, altiva. Por supuesto, ella hizo lo mismo.

—Bueno, voy a decirle adiós a Mousse y me voy —observó fijamente como se metió en el restaurante y tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no interponerse en la puerta.

Ryôga dijo algo de darse una ducha y siguió el mismo camino que Kaiko a toda velocidad. Ella se quedó allí, imaginando unas cuantas maneras especialmente desagradables de arrancarle cada uno de esos pelos de paja que salían de su estúpida cabeza.

—Eh… ¿Shampoo? ¿Puedes dejar de entrecerrar los ojos un momento y escucharme?

Recorrió a su antigua rival de arriba a abajo con la mirada. Tenía la misma expresión que ponía siempre que quería confraternizar con alguien. Con un desconocido, con un desconocido que quería matar a Ranma, con un desconocido que quería secuestrarla para matar a Ranma… Con cualquiera, vamos.

—No me apetece mucho hablar… —dijo, girándose hacia la entrada del restaurante.

—Venga, Shampoo… ¡Tú quieres hablar! —insistió su antigua enemiga.

—No quiero —respondió encarándola.

—Sí quieres.

—¡No!

—¡Sí!

Akane respiró profundamente. Una vez más, había ganando a la japonesa en otra competición. Satisfecha, se giró una vez más hacia la entrada del restaurante.

—Estás confusa porque no sabes muy bien qué relación tienes con Mousse. Y además estás molesta porque Kaiko está compitiendo contigo y ella lo tiene muy claro.

Se volvió y miró una vez más a Akane de arriba a abajo. Cruzó los brazos y se quedó mirándola, escondiendo su expectación bajo una máscara de ligero interés.

—Yo no te puedo decir mucho. La verdad es que yo también soy una novata en cuánto a relaciones se refiere…

—Yo no soy ninguna novata —corrigió a su interlocutora algo molesta.

—Bueno, ya… Además está la cuestión de que este no es el momento más adecuado, teniendo en cuenta por lo que estáis entrenando…

—¿Hay algún consejo detrás de toda esta monserga? ¿O es sólo una forma de hacerme perder el tiempo? —inquirió empezando a enfadarse.

—Eh, sí. Claro que sí. La única manera de que puedas avanzar en tu relación con Mousse es saber exactamente qué relación tienes con él —sentenció Akane.

Pensó en ello sin variar su gesto de indiferencia. Era el consejo más simple que le habían dado en su vida. No estaba segura de que pudiera considerarse como un consejo siquiera. Era tan básico y evidente que casi parecía imposible no hacerlo.

Pero, por otra parte, tenía toda la razón. Tenía que admitir que desde la noche en que se besaron por primera vez, se sentía bastante atraída hacia Mousse. Incluso podría decirse que se declaró en aquel mismo momento. Así que estaba bastante segura de qué lo que sentía no era un encaprichamiento pasajero; había pasado demasiado tiempo para ser eso.

Por supuesto, él la besó. Y luego otra vez unos días después. Lo que debía significar que le gustaba. Pero también era cierto que desde que la maldita rubia se le declaró y volvió a entrenarse, él había estado mucho más distante. No habían vuelto a besarse, y eso que lo había intentado bastantes veces. Pero él se había mantenido en sus trece y la había estado evitando.

Así que sí, todo se había vuelto confuso en el último mes. Y como era tan bueno manteniéndose fuera de su alcance cuando quería, apenas había podido cruzar palabra con él. Cuando entrenaban, estaba demasiado concentrado. Cuando trabajaban, nunca coincidían en el mismo puesto. Y en los ratos libres, simple y llanamente hacía como que no la oía. Era desesperante.

—Puede que tengas algo de razón —respondió al fin. Vio como una gran sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Akane al instante. Pensó en rectificar con algún comentario, pero al final se decidió en contra. Al fin y al cabo, la había ayudado. Tal vez, incluso, podrían llegar a ser amigas; después de todo, ya no tenían razón para estar enfrentadas.

—Bueno, ya estarán recogiendo. Voy a ir a ver si pillo a Mousse —sin más charla, las dos entraron al restaurante.

Nada más entrar, vio algo que le volvió a subir la bilis. Allí estaba la tal Kaiko, colgada de Mousse sin ningún tipo de reparo. Más que despedirse, parecía que estuviese intentando convencerle de que fuera a su casa.

—¿Por qué no quieres venir? Tampoco está tan lejos. Y además, siempre podemos coger un bus.

—Es que… No entiendo muy bien la razón por la que tengo que pasarme por tu casa.

Aquello era más de lo que estaba dispuesta a aguantar. Cerró los ojos y empezó a concentrarse, a acumular su propia energía vital y aumentar la velocidad de su metabolismo. Iba a coger a esa maldita rubia y la iba a lanzar a toda velocidad contra la pared, a ver si así dejaba de escuchar su inaguantable voz.

Respiró profundamente una vez, otra… y abrió los ojos. Todo estaba oscuro. No había luz, y por un momento pensó qué, tal vez, había tardado demasiado en concentrarse y la habían dejado allí. Entonces la luz se encendió y vio que estaban todos allí, moviéndose tan lentamente que casi parecían que estaban quietos. Kaiko todavía seguía colgada de Mousse como si fuera un salvavidas.

Con su objetivo claro, echó a correr hacia ella. Pero, cuando sólo había dado dos pasos, la luz volvió a apagarse, y se quedó a oscuras. Se detuvo al momento, y notó las primeras molestias de un gran dolor de cabeza que se le venía encima. No entendía que estaba pasando con la luz, pero entonces se volvió a encender, y reanudó su carrera hacia la chica rubia.

Por desgracia, justo cuando iba a saltar por encima de una mesa para ponerse detrás de Kaiko, la luz se apagó. Incapaz de ver la mesa, calculó mal, y acabó volcando la mesa y rodando por el suelo. Perdió la concentración y, rápidamente, todo volvió a circular a su velocidad normal.

—De verdad, Kaiko, que no… ¿Shampoo? —tumbada boca arriba, dirigió su mirada hacia Mousse, que le miraba con una mezcla de sorpresa y preocupación, la misma mezcla que había en su voz.

—Um… ¿Buenas noches?

Tanto él como Cologne se acercaron rápidamente hasta ella, pero se levantó antes de que pudieran siquiera ofrecerle su ayuda. La molestia rubia, sin embargo, observó todo el proceso por el rabillo del ojo.

—¿Qué hacías? ¿Por qué has aparecido en el suelo? —volvió a fijarse en Mousse, que le hablaba entonces con menos preocupación. Como siempre, sus ojos estaban aumentados y distorsionados por sus gruesas gafas. Era como siempre.

—Nada —respondió con toda su altanería —. No hacía nada.

Se zafó de él y de su bisabuela y subió hacia su habitación sin mirar atrás. Ya al otro lado de la puerta, respiró profundamente. Tendría que preguntarle a su bisabuela que había pasado, por qué la luz se iba y venía cada cierto tiempo. Y sobre todo, necesitaba algo para combatir el enorme dolor de cabeza que le había aparecido después de todo aquello.

Mientras se ponía el pijama, pensó que se había comportado de forma bastante irracional. Llevar a cabo una venganza en Japón podía traer grandes problemas. No era una sociedad tan guerrera como la suya, y sus leyes prohibían tomarse la justicia por su mano.

No era algo que compartiese, pero su bisabuela le había dejado bien claro más de una vez la importancia de mantenerse tanto como fuese posible dentro de la legalidad. No querían atraer la atención. Teniendo en cuenta la pelea que debían llevar a cabo, ya podía imaginarse el porqué de tanto secretismo.

Por tanto, si quería vengarse de Kaiko, debía ser de otra manera. Así que, tratando de encontrar una manera aceptable de vengarse, se quedó dormida con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro.

Al día siguiente, Shampoo se despertó totalmente descansada. Fue el día que mejor durmió de lo que llevaba de mes. Se levantó de un salto y se cambió en un momento, poniéndose directamente su ropa preferida para entrenar, una versión más ligera de su típico cheongsam.

"Un buen baño, un buen desayuno… ¡y a entrenar como Sylphé manda!" pensó entusiasmada. Pero, cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró de frente con su bisabuela. Al parecer, estaba a punto de llamarla porque tenía un puño en alto y se equilibraba sin dificultad de pie sobre su bastón.

—¡Buenos días, bisabuela! —saludó con una gran sonrisa —Voy a darme un baño rápido y enseguida estoy abajo.

—Eso está bien, niña —respondió reflejando su sonrisa —. Pero no iba a llamarte por eso.

Un poco sorprendida, se hizo a un lado para permitir a su progenitora entrar. A falta de un sitio mejor, se sentó en el suelo. Frente a ella, y con la agilidad que tanto admiraba, se sentó Cologne.

—Tú dirás, bisabuela.

—He observado que últimamente estás más agresiva que de normal —expuso con cuidado la anciana.

Tuvo que reprimir un gruñido enfadado.

—Tan sólo estoy esperando a la oportunidad perfecta para deshacerme de ese obstáculo rubio —explicó con cierta desgana.

—Ajá…

Sabía qué era lo que venía. Cologne sacó de entre sus ropas su larga pipa de madera y, de un fluido movimiento, la encendió y dio una primera calada. Estaba entrando rápidamente en su modo de dar discursos.

Y, sorprendentemente, no estaba deseosa de escuchar la sabiduría de su bisabuela.

Más sorprendentemente aún, se lo hizo saber.

—Bisabuela, con todo el respeto del mundo, sé lo que estoy haciendo. No hace falta que me aconsejes. Sé cómo debo hacerlo.

Se levantó sin esperar su respuesta. Dado que no hubo ninguna respuesta o si quiera una recriminación, supo que lo había entendido.

Con una curiosa sensación de estar en control en su pecho, se dio el baño que había planeado. Ya aseada y preparada para un nuevo día de entrenamiento, bajó las escaleras. La verdad era que, aunque siguiesen entrenando, ya habían aprendido todo lo que su bisabuela podía enseñarles. Al menos eso era lo que les había dicho.

—No sé qué decir —oyó que decía la voz de Mousse desde la cocina —. Muchas gracias.

—Más que un regalo para ti, es un regalo para mí —aquella era la voz inconfundible de su martirio japonés. Aceleró el paso y apretó los puños.

Reparó momentáneamente en Lǎo-hǔ Lán, que estaba sentado en la mesa más próxima a la cocina, desayunando. Unas gafas de sol oscurecían las terribles marcas que habían quedado de su sacrificio incluso después de que la bisabuela y el doctor de los Tendô le hubieran curado.

Pero lo que realmente le llamó la atención eran las gafas que descansaban sobre la mesa a unos centímetros de un bol vacío. Se acercó un poco, procurando marcar su presencia haciendo algo de ruido, y confirmó sus sospechas: eran una de las muchas gafas de Mousse.

— Lǎo-hǔ Lán, ¿esas gafas…?

—Mousse me ha pedido que se las guarde un momento —respondió rápidamente el chico —. Esa chica que viene a entrenar al parecer le ha hecho un regalo.

Cogió las gafas y, por fin, se dirigió hacia la cocina. Y lo primero que vio fue a Mousse mirándose en la ventana de la cocina. Junto a él, como una polilla revoloteando alrededor de la luz, saltaba Kaiko.

—¿Lo ves? —decía la rubia entusiasmada —Con esto ya puedes olvidarte de esas terribles gafas que te hacían más mal que bien.

Él se giró y sus miradas se cruzaron.

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no le miraron unas gafas enormes que apenas sí podían verla. Le vieron unos ojos todavía bien abiertos, aguamarina, y llenos de sorpresa y admiración.

—Shampoo…

De repente, sintió que no podía aguantar ni esa mirada libre de cristales ni la llamada sorprendida de su nombre. Agachó la cabeza y descubrió esas mismas gafas en su mano. Ahí estaba, precisamente, la seña de identidad de Mousse. La manera infalible de descubrir a su pretendiente más persistente.

Salió de la cocina sin decir nada. Sabía que Kaiko seguía con él, pero es que necesitaba alejarse un poco. Tan cambiado sin gafas; ni siquiera parecía él. De hecho, no había podido reconocer sus ojos. Para ella, aquellos írises aguamarina eran nuevos, extraños. Distintos a los azules y marrones que había conocido hasta entonces.

Una lágrima chocó contra uno de los cristales de las gafas. Descubrió sorprendida que, de hecho, estaba llorando. ¿Qué la pasaba? ¿Acaso iba a perderle porque estaba cambiando?

—No… —murmuró para sí. Se dio la vuelta y, llena de una nueva confianza, se adentró de nuevo en la cocina. Reparó apenas en su bisabuela, que observaba con gran interés la televisión.

—¡Quita tus manos de mi Mousse! —gritó, aguantándose por poco las ganas de echarse encima de la rubia y acabar con ella de una vez por todas.

—¿"Tú" Mousse? —respondió ella entrecerrando los ojos.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. Y también se dio cuenta de que no iba a retirar ni una sola palabra. Estaba perfectamente cómoda con todo lo que había dicho.

—Sí, exactamente. ¿Algún problema? —respondió desafiante.

—¡Oh…! ¡Te voy a…!

—¡Niños! —todos se giraron hacia Cologne. Tenía una expresión rara en el rostro. Como si estuviera a punto de comerse un limón pasado. Y luego tuviera que comerse otros dos kilos para pasar el primero.

—Atended a la televisión. Nos vamos al monte Fuji en cuánto terminéis de ver el reportaje —ordenó, y desapareció escaleras arriba.

Los tres salieron de la cocina y se unieron a Lǎo-hǔ Lán, que escuchaba con interés el informativo que Cologne había estado observando.

—"Hacia meses que habían dejado de aparecer." —gritaba un hombre por encima de lo que parecía ser un viento huracanado. El hombre llevaba gafas, sostenía un micrófono y parecía bastante asustado, a pesar de que estaba dentro de una casa que al parecer se levantaba en la falda de una montaña —"Pero después de tanto tiempo, y de que incluso la comunidad científica expresase su convencimiento de que el fenómeno había terminado, se ha producido un nuevo Advenimiento. ¡Y en nuestro propio país! Es como si nunca hubieran dejado de producirse: la progresión de su color hacia el rojo se mantiene, e incluso podría decirse que ha llegado al máximo. Las luces tiñen de rojo la nieve del monte Fuji, donde este increíble suceso ha resurgido del recuerdo y nos ha recordado la última erupción, hace casi tres siglos, de la montaña. Las medidas policiales no se han hecho esperar y se ha prohibido el acceso a la cumbre, cerrando las cinco vías habilitadas para la escalada, desalojando rápidamente todos los puestos y tiendas. A pesar de todo, como si no hubiera pasado un mes desde la última vez, los seguidores de los Advenimientos se han congregado en la ladera del monte, mezclándose con los curiosos y los que simplemente esperan a que se reabra. Éste ha sido Hideako Anno, y llevaré a cabo entrevistas en cuanto el viento…"

El reportero devolvió la conexión a sus compañeros en el plató, pero la imagen del monte que presidía la ciudad desde la lejanía teñido de rojo se mantuvo varios minutos en su retina.

En ese momento, Cologne apareció de nuevo por las escaleras llevando consigo una pequeña bolsa.

—¿Por qué vamos a ir al monte Fuji? —preguntó con escepticismo Shampoo —¿Acaso nos interesan esos "Advenimientos"?

La anciana tan sólo suspiró y dijo:

—Esos "Advenimientos", como los llaman, son la marca de Erra.

—El momento de desatar las escuelas legendarias contra su creador ha llegado.

* * *

N.A: (1) Shinkansen: Tren de alta velocidad japonés (el famoso "Tren bala").

(2) Cheongsam (o Qipao): El traje típico chino que suele llevar Shampoo, ajustado y que muestra piernas y brazos.

Y el último ya está, al menos, pensado hasta el último detalle. Parece probable, pues, que termine antes de fin de año, tal y como prometí. Seguramente el último sea especialmente largo. Y luego quedará la reescritura del principio. Y la sidestory. Y un posible epílogo. Así que, todavía queda Sayonara Amazonas para un rato. Pero no adelantemos acontecimientos. Disfruten, ¡y gracias por seguir leyendo!


	22. de alcanzar el final I

**Sayonara Amazonas  
**

* * *

Este es un fic basado en los personajes y situaciones de "Ranma ½", y que por supuesto no me pertenece, y que lo hace a Rumiko Takahashi y todos aquellos a los que haya vendido los derechos. Este conjunto de letras y signos de puntuación no está ordenado con ánimo de lucro, por lo que la denuncia sería una enorme pérdida de tiempo. Y al fin y al cabo, nunca nadie lee el disclaimer, o sea que…

* * *

…**de alcanzar el final (I).**

Por fin había llegado el momento.

Shampoo debía estar preparando sus cosas para salir de inmediato hacia el monte Fuji. Su espada y sus chúi estaban sobre la mesa, y ya se había puesto la ropa con la que más le gustaba luchar, que no era sino el cheongsam con el que había encontrado a Ranma en Japón por vez primera. Y ahora, observaba la palma de su mano derecha iluminada por un rayo de luz travieso que conseguía colarse entre las cortinas.

"Al fin ha llegado el momento", pensaba, y no dejaba de repetirse esa realidad. Habían una cierta irrealidad y mucho peso colgando de esa simple frase pronunciada en su cabeza. Sentía un cosquilleo en el estómago que le recordaba a aquellos lejanos momentos de su juventud en los que su bisabuela le insinuaba que estaba a punto de alcanzar la maestría total en el nivel en el que estuvieran entrenando. Entonces, solía aumentar aún más la intensidad de su entrenamiento, deseando con todas sus fuerzas superar ese límite, esa barrera que no la dejaba ser la mejor.

Era algo así como un trance que llegaba a su fin de la forma más destructiva y espectacular que se pudiera imaginar. Iba a luchar contra un ser… No, contra el ser por el que gran parte de las leyes de la aldea que hacían referencia a los hombres se habían escrito en primer lugar. El ser que había obsesionado a Sylphé y había dejado atrás las escuelas de lucha más poderosas de todo el planeta.

"¡Respira chica!", se dijo mentalmente. Era algo difícil de digerir, y tenía que reconocer que sentía algo de vértigo al pensar en todo. Pero aún así, mientras desplazaba su mirada hasta el filo refulgente de su espada, descubrió que lo que dominaba su cuerpo era la anticipación. Se consumía de ganas de entrar en combate, de llevar a cabo el propósito por el que llevaba entrenando tanto tiempo. Por librar al mundo de ese terrible mal y terminar el trabajo que sus ancestros habían empezado tanto tiempo atrás.

Y de poder, así, centrarse en su siguiente objetivo: Mousse.

Se sentía extrañamente feliz. Había una cierta simpleza en pensar así que echaba de menos y que le arropaba con el manto de la familiaridad. Era como volver a estar en control, a tener un papel claro en su vida. Le hacía sentirse cómoda. Le hacía desear seguir adelante. Le hacía sentirse Nujiezu.

Y por ello, se sentía renovada. Tomó la espada de la mesa y dio unos mandobles rápidos pero ligeros al aire. Siguió moviendo la espada con la mezcla de dulzura y veneración que sólo se puede tener por el arma con el que te has entrenado durante años hasta que se ha convertido en una parte más de tu cuerpo. El filo le devolvía destellos de luz, pero no quedaba cegada; había desarrollado un nuevo instinto y, de alguna manera que no comprendía muy bien, sus ojos ya nunca quedaban cegados.

Enfundó su espada y aseguró la funda alrededor de la cintura. Guardó también los chúi. Y sacó entonces las gafas de Mousse. Había subido a su habitación con ellas en la mano sin darse cuenta, y ahora, como la espada, creaban curiosos destellos al reflejar la luz que entraba por la ventana.

No sabía qué hacer con ellas. ¿Debía dejarlas en su habitación o llevarlas consigo? ¿O devolvérselas a Mousse…? No, definitivamente quería quedárselas. Como una especie de recordatorio de lo que le esperaba después de todo aquello. Sí, se las llevaría y, cuando terminase la pelea, se las podría devolver en mano. Y ya de paso aprovechar para lo que fuera.

Bajó entonces al primer piso y se detuvo frente a la mesa en la que estaba sentado Lǎo-hǔ Lán. Desde ahí pudo ver a Kaiko hablando por teléfono con alguien. Aprovechó para observarla a conciencia, para intentar penetrar el exterior y poder descubrir alguna debilidad.

"No parece muy fuerte" evaluó para sí. Vio algunas marcas de entrenamiento, pero eran demasiado recientes: debía haberlas ganado durante este último mes. Más allá de eso, no había nada que mostrase una capacidad siquiera comparable a la suya. En ese sentido, era tal como se encontró a Akane.

Akane. Eso le hizo recordar otra cosa. El carácter. Mousse no era ningún Ranma, pero no pudo evitar imaginar una repetición de sus dos últimos años.

—¿Se puede saber qué es lo que estás mirando, Nujiezu? —se dio cuenta de que no había quitado ojo de Kaiko durante demasiado tiempo, y la japonesa se había dado cuenta.

—Bah, nada que te interese —respondió con genuino desprecio.

—¡Hum! Chica desagradable.

—Mmh…

Ambas notaron entonces a Lǎo-hǔ Lán removiéndose nervioso en su silla, y decidieron con una mirada no muy amable dejarlo ahí. Tendrían tiempo de arreglar sus diferencias más adelante, y al parecer Kaiko necesitaba hacer más llamadas.

Sin embargo, Shampoo había podido comprobar que, una vez más, se enfrentaba a una terca de pies a cabeza.

"Eso… no debería suponer ningún problema" se dijo. Sin embargo, le costaba mucho creérselo. Después de todo, no tenía un buen historial cuando se trataba de japonesas tercas. Y no pudo evitar empezar a jugar con la funda de su espada.

—¿Te pasa algo, bisnieta? —se dio la vuelta y encontró la mirada algo preocupada de su bisabuela. Eso es lo que había conseguido con tanto pensar: ¡preocupar a Cologne!

—¡Qué va! ¿Qué me va a pasar?

—¿Estás segura? Te noto algo… nerv-

—¡Para nada! Yo…

Calló en el instante en que vio la figura de Mousse descendiendo por las escaleras. Lo único que quería aún menos que preocupar a su bisabuela era preocupar a Mousse.

Mousse pasó frente a ellas, saludándolas, y hacia la cocina. Shampoo hizo acopio de sí misma y actuó normalmente. Cuando Mousse estaba fuera de su campo de visión, sin embargo, dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Ya veo… —dijo entonces Cologne. Shampoo le sonrió débilmente—No es normal en ti tanto nerviosismo por un chico.

—¡Lo sé! —exclamó angustiada —Pero es que no puedo evitarlo.

Su bisabuela, tras un momento, le sonrío de esa manera tan suya, y dijo:

—Estoy segura de que su elección será la correcta.

—Espero que tengas razón —contestó asintiendo. Al volver la mirada hacia la cocina, descubrió que Mousse venía hacia ella con una mirada de determinación en sus redescubiertos ojos.

"¿Qué va a hacer? ¿Por qué viene hacia mí con esa determi-"

De repente, estaba siendo abrazada con la mayor ternura que había sentido nunca. Una abrumadora sensación de bienestar la recorrió de arriba abajo, y rápidamente se dejó envolver por el calor que la envolvía.

Sin embargo, para su desencanto, el arrumaco terminó un instante después. Al separarse, buscó su mirada, y la encontró. Preocupada y algo temerosa, pero también sonriente.

"¿Por qué, sin venir a cuento…? Él se ha tenido que dar cuenta. Hablé demasiado alto. Y ha venido… Sabe, porque me conoce, y por eso… Sí, por eso ha venido y me ha abrazado."

Sin poder evitarlo, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, y lo mismo sucedió con Mousse. Cerrando los ojos, se sentía cómoda y relajada, y empezaba a preguntarse si de repente alguien le había puesto una sartén recién usada en los pies, porque sentía arder todo su cuerpo, empezando por los pies y… realmente, sólo sentía calor en los pies.

Al mirar hacia abajo vio unos pies que no eran los suyos. De hecho, estaban por encima de los suyos. Pisándolos.

—¡Hey! ¿Qué demonios…? —miró al frente y, contrariamente a lo que imaginaba, no se encontró a Mousse, sino a una muy enfadada Kaiko.

—¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo? —se concentró un momento y, echando mano de su entrenamiento en la escuela del Rayo, hizo un mortal invertido, lanzando a la japonesa por el aire. Ésta soltó un aullido de sorpresa, pero reaccionó rápidamente y también dio un giro para aterrizar de pie.

—Eso fue ciertamente impresionante —comenzó su rival —, pero no por eso voy a retroceder lo más mínimo. Te estabas poniendo demasiado melosa, así que tuve que intervenir.

Consideró responderla con un puñetazo que no pudiera esquivar, pero sabía que ni Mousse ni su bisabuela querían que se peleasen en aquel momento, así que se contentó con hacer un sonido de desprecio y girarse.

En apenas media hora se había encarado dos veces con la japonesa. Y no podía por ello sacudirse la sensación de enfrentarse otra vez con Akane. No quería tenerlo cuenta, pero las similitudes no le dejaban olvidarse de lo que le había pasado. Volver a perder de esa manera ante una extranjera sería imperdonable.

Así que, no perdería. Era una Nujiezu al fin y al cabo. Tan sólo tenía que ser ella misma, y el resto vendría solo.

—Bueno, jóvenes —se giró y vio a Cologne apagando la tele y dirigiéndose a ellos —. He llamado a Ranma, y se nos unirá en la estación de tren. Así que, en cuanto Perfume y Ryôga bajen, nos pondremos en marcha. Espero que no tenga que dejar a nadie inconsciente en nuestro camino hacia allá, ¿de acuerdo?

Miró de reojo a Kaiko y, un poco a regañadientes, asintió.

¡Qué ganas tenía de vencer a ese Erra!

* * *

Definitivamente, debía contarles lo de las visiones cuanto antes.

Akane permitió por un momento que la placentera sensación del agua caliente rodeando su cuerpo en el furo la absorbiese totalmente. Llevaba semanas pensando en el tema, y tan sólo ahora, al día siguiente de haber tenido una larga conversación con su hermana Nabiki, había conseguido tomar una decisión.

No estaba segura del todo. ¡Ojalá pudiera estar segura de algo, y aún más de eso precisamente! Pero había llegado a la conclusión de que era la mejor opción.

"Al fin y al cabo, si entienden que tengo este don, entenderán mejor que acompañe a Ranma cuando tenga que luchar contra ese Erra", se dijo. Sin embargo, ése era otro tema que aún debían tratar. Para el resto de la familia, Ranma tan sólo estaba aprendiendo nuevos trucos de Cologne porque ésta se los había ofrecido. Explicar que lo que estaba haciendo en realidad era entrenar para salvar al mundo podía volverse peliagudo. Así que, no pretendía tener que hacerlo el mismo día que salvase al mundo.

Se dio cuenta entonces de que los dedos se le habían arrugado mucho más de lo que le parecía razonable, así que salió del agua caliente y se cubrió con una toalla. Por la luz que entraba por la ventana del baño dedujo que el Cat Café debería estar empezando a ponerse en movimiento en aquel mismo instante. Por tanto, todavía tenía un buen rato antes de tener que ir para allá. Y decidió que podría contarle su recién tomada decisión a Ranma.

Con una enorme sonrisa en su cara, se enrolló otra toalla en la cabeza para secarse el pelo, y se dirigió a su habitación. Ya vestida, se encaminó hacia el cuarto de estar, dónde suponía que se encontraría su prometido desayunando.

—"¡En unos minutos, los informativos de Fuji TV les mostrarán el último reportaje de nuestro reportero más aventurero: Hideako Anno! Esta vez, nuestro compañero Hideako se encuentra a unos pocos…"

La voz de los presentadores de informativos era lo único que podía oír desde el pasillo, lo cual le resultó bastante extraño. Una vez que entró en el salón descubrió que tan sólo su padre y sus tíos veían las noticias. Ranma no estaba por ninguna parte.

—¿Dónde está Ranma? —preguntó dirigiéndose a los tres presentes.

—Creo que estaba en la sala de entrenamiento —le respondió su padre sin dejar de atender al televisor.

Un poco extrañada por la repentina atención a la televisión de su familia, giró sobre sus talones y dirigió sus pasos hacia la sala de entrenamiento. "Debería haber pensado en la sala", pensó.

Cuando pasaba por el pasillo exterior que unía el edificio principal con la sala de entrenamiento, recibió de lleno el ataque del calor infernal que ya llevaba más de un mes acosando la ciudad. No tenía ni la menor idea de donde había venido; lo que sí sabía era que deseaba que se fuera cuanto antes. Era tan molesto y fatigoso que se había convertido en un factor a tener en cuenta en su entrenamiento. Le hacía sudar tanto que al cabo de unas horas la camiseta se le quedaba pegada al cuerpo. Además, debía tener algún efecto negativo extra en Ryôga, porque cada poco tiempo tenían que interrumpir el entrenamiento porque el pobre chico se ponía a sangrar por la nariz de manera alarmante.

Al abrir el portón de la sala, se encontró una imagen de las que quería ver una y otra vez durante toda su vida.

Ranma bailaba a través de una complicadísima kata en busca de lo que tan sólo podía ser la perfección. Cada uno de sus movimientos parecía fluir a través del aire. Cada inhalación comenzaba un nuevo compás de cortas pero poderosas exhalaciones que aumentaban la fuerza de los golpes que lanzaba.

Y lo que era más impresionante: lo que estaba presenciando no era sólo el estilo Saotome Todo Vale, sino algo más. Era la mezcla perfecta entre una escuela legendaria del pasado con una moderna corriente de, en verdad, dudosas bases y maestros.

No pudo evitar quedarse mirando a su prometido practicar.

—¡Cómo sigas mirando así de fijamente te vas a volver bizca!

Nada como una lindeza de Ranma para salir de su embobamiento. Pensó por un momento en responderle, pero no quería que aquello degradase en una pelea tonta. Incluso si ahora disponía de una técnica imbatible para acabarlas. Involuntariamente, se humedeció los labios.

No, tenía algo importante de lo que hablar con Ranma, y sería mejor si no le mandaba hasta otro distrito de un golpe.

—Ranma, deja de decir tonterías. Tengo que hablar contigo en serio.

Eso tuvo el efecto deseado, y su prometido se acercó a ella y le invitó a sentarse en el descansillo exterior de la sala de entrenamiento. En cuanto se sentaron, sin embargo, tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para ignorar el pecho descubierto y sudado de Ranma. Por suerte, un poco de relajante respiración calmada fue suficiente para alejar su mente de distracciones que no necesitaba.

—He decidido contarles a todos lo de mis visiones —anunció con determinación.

—Eh… ¿Estás segura? —le cuestionó Ranma —Dijiste que no querías preocuparles hasta que no pasara el peligro de Erra.

—Ya lo sé, ya lo sé —respondió no sin un toque de amargura —. Ahora creo que he hecho mal posponiendo el momento en que se lo contara. Por eso quiero contárselo hoy mismo.

Él le miró directamente a los ojos. Ella trató de hacerle comprender con una mirada que, de esta manera, cuando el momento de luchar contra Erra llegase, su familia sería menos reacia a dejarla acompañarle. O al menos eso esperaba.

—De acuerdo —aceptó finalmente con una media sonrisa —. La verdad es que creo que tu hermana te ayudaría más al decírselo que yo, pero si quieres que te acompañe…

—¡Oh, gracias Ranma! —le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, y por un momento, el calor sofocante de la ciudad pareció desaparecer.

—¡Hey, hey! No creo que quieras hacer eso —le advirtió con una sonrisa, tratando débilmente de escabullirse de su abrazo —. Acabo de terminar de entrenar, ¿recuerdas? Te vas a manchar esa bonita ropa que llevas y luego me vas a echar la cul-

Le calló con un beso antes de que pudiese hacer algún comentario poco afortunado.

—Er… Creo que debería bañarme antes de que hagas el anuncio —dijo entonces aún un poco atolondrado.

Ella le sonrió y se ofreció a acompañarle hasta el salón. Ambos se pusieron de pie y desanduvieron el camino que había hecho un momento antes.

—Me harías un favor si terminaras rápidamente —le dijo ya apoyándose en el armarito cercano a las escaleras donde descansaba el teléfono —. Quiero terminar toda esta mentira cuanto antes.

—De acuerdo. No tardaré nada.

—Gracias —mirando furtivamente a todos lados, plantó un fugaz besó en los labios de su prometido. Con una sonrisa, él se fue escaleras arriba a toda velocidad, y ella permaneció un momento disfrutando de su propio atrevimiento.

Un instante después, justo cuando oyó la puerta del baño cerrándose, el teléfono empezó a sonar.

—¡Yo lo cojo! —dijo en voz alta hacia la cocina. Como había supuesto, la voz de Kasumi salió de allí en forma de agradecimiento.

—¿Buenos días?(1) Residencia de los Tendô —saludó al descolgar.

—¿Akane Tendô? ¿Eres tú? —pudo reconocer la voz cavernosa de Cologne al instante. Sin embargo, el tono extremadamente serio de la Nujiezu le extrañó más de lo que nunca pudo haber imaginado.

—Sí, soy yo.

—Tengo un mensaje para Ranma —dijo simplemente —. ¿Se lo puedes transmitir?

—Sí, por supuesto.

—Erra ha llegado a Japón. Hace unas horas que el último "Advenimiento", como lo llaman en las noticias, ha comenzado a manifestarse en el monte Fuji —la amazona hablaba lentamente, incluso tranquila. De alguna manera, le resultaba casi tan inquietante como el mensaje que estaba recibiendo —. Dile a Ranma que vamos a coger un tren hasta allí, así que le esperamos en la estación en una media hora.

—Así… ¿sin más? —fue lo único que pudo articular.

Tras una larga pausa, consiguió su respuesta.

—Lo siento, pero no hay mucho más que yo puedo hacer, niña —por su tono, se convenció rápidamente de que debía ser verdad —. Asegúrate de que se lleva absolutamente todo lo que le pueda ayudar a vencer.

Hubo otra pausa, y entonces:

—Puede que esta sea la última vez que hablamos, Akane Tendô. Ha sido un verdadero placer batallar contigo. ¡Qué Sylphé te bendiga!

—Esper-

Los tonos monótonos y regulares del teléfono le dejaron claro que había colgado. Y no le había gustado nada el tono con el que había dicho eso de "puede que sea la última vez que hablamos". No le había gustado nada, nada.

Colgó también. A pesar de que fuera lo menos importante, no podía dejar de pensar que se encontraba con una situación de cuidado. No sólo tendría que explicar a su familia lo de sus visiones, sino también convencerles de que huyesen cuanto antes lo más lejos posible y explicarles que tenía que estar con Ranma.

—Relájate… Respira… —se dijo mientras se frotaba las sienes y mantenía los ojos cerrados.

—¿Quién era? —preguntó entonces la voz de Ranma a su espalda, y tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para no saltar del susto.

Se giró, y su expresión debía ser muy mala, porque al momento se le quitó la sonrisa a su aseado prometido.

—¿Quién era? —insistió, mucho más serio —¿Qué ha pasado?

—Era Cologne —respondió al fin, bajando la voz según iba hablando —. Me ha pedido que te diga que Erra está en Japón, en el monte Fuji. Que ha llegado la hora de luchar. Y que te espera en unos veinticinco minutos en la estación de tren.

Ambos quedaron entonces en silencio. Ranma tenía una expresión de lúgubre determinación que creyó no haberle visto nunca antes. Cómo no sabía muy bien qué hacer, le abrazó. Tras una ligera sorpresa al principio, su prometido le devolvió el abrazo con ganas.

—"…Hideako Anno con todos ustedes. He pedido paso porque el viento finalmente ha cedido un tanto y me dispongo a entrevistar a uno de los más fervientes seguidores de los Advenimientos, una persona que ha estado siguiéndolos desde el primero que ocurrió allá en unas apartadas montañas en la provincia de Quinghai, en China. Dígame…"

La potente voz que provenía del televisor los sacó de su abrazo.

—Debemos decírselo ya a todos —dijo entonces mirando a todos lados —. Cuanto antes se lo digamos, antes podrán ponerse a salvo.

—Tienes razón —le apoyó Ranma. Miraba de forma extraña hacia el techo, como si estuviera pensando en otra cosa —. Además, estaré más tranquilo cuando todos estéis a salvo.

—¡¿Cómo? —gritó enfadada —¿Qué es eso de "estéis"? ¡Yo voy contigo!

—¡Baja la voz! —le advirtió entre dientes.

—¡Vale! ¡Pero yo voy contigo! —respondió en voz baja.

—¡Ni se te ocurra! —contraatacó en el mismo tono —Esto es demasiado peligroso como para tenerte por ahí, a tiro de ese Erra.

—¡Yo soy una artista marcial perfectamente capaz! —arguyó enfadada.

—Sí, perfectamente capaz de no hacerte daño al caer al suelo. Y además de eso, ¿de qué más eres perfectamente capaz?

Odió tener que quedarse en silencio.

—Además, según Cologne, el poder destructivo de estas escuelas es tremendo. No quiero ni imaginar lo que le pueden llegar a hacer a alguien que esté por ahí y no pueda defenderse —razonó.

—¡Yo no soy una chica indefensa! —ese comentario le había enfadado mucho. Ya no estaba indefensa; ya no merecía que le trataran como un cero a la izquierda.

Ranma le cogió de los hombros y clavó su mirada en la suya.

—Ya lo sé —empezó con una sonrisa en su rostro —, pero aún así no sé qué puede pasar. Lo más seguro es que esta pelea se enloquezca un tanto. Y lo que no quiero es que salgas herida.

—Lo entiendo —respondió ella, apenas capaz de aguantar su tono de preocupación —. Pero creo que alguna vez me has dicho que eres más fuerte conmigo a tu lado. Y Cologne dijo que te recordara que llevases absolutamente todo lo que pueda ayudarte a ganar.

—Así que voy a ir contigo —resumió acercándose un poco más a él. Como había imaginado, ese movimiento le pilló por sorpresa —, lo quieras o no.

Y le plantó un beso corto, para añadir aún más confusión a su mente.

—De acuerdo, haz lo que quieras —cedió al fin, y le abrazó con grito incluido de satisfacción.

—Bueno, vamos a avisar a la familia —le dijo —. ¿Traes a Nabiki y a Kasumi?

—De acuerdo —dijo, y en unos minutos había arrastrado hasta el salón a Nabiki fuera de su habitación y a Kasumi de la cocina.

Una vez en el salón, tal y como sucedió dos semanas antes cuando estuvo a punto de contarles lo de los sueños, Ranma y ella estaban sentados a un lado de la mesa, juntos, y los demás estaban al otro lado. Nabiki le miraba con especial expectación.

—Tenemos algo muy importante que deciros, ¿verdad, Ranma? —empezó girándose un momento hacia su prometido —Y es muy importante que hagáis lo que os decimos lo más rápidamente posible.

Respiró profundamente, y… fue interrumpida.

—Akane tiene sueños premonitorios, y es algo que viene de familia, y ha visto unas cosas horribles, y lo siento mucho —dijo Ranma a toda velocidad. Se giró para preguntarle qué significaba eso último, pero ya no estaba.

—¡No! —gritó, y se puso en pie de un salto. Miró a todos los lados, y exceptuando a toda su familia extremadamente sorprendida, no pudo ver a nadie más. Antes de que pudiera dar el primer paso en persecución de su prometido, volvió a ser interrumpida.

—¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué significa eso? —vio a su padre más serio de lo que nunca había estado.

—Sí, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Y por qué mi hijo ha desaparecido así? —y esa era tía Nodoka, con el rostro lleno de preocupación.

—Así que, el cuento que nos contaba mamá era verdad, ¿no? —añadió Kasumi al barullo con lo que parecía ser una ligera sonrisa de comprensión.

Se dio cuenta de que debía quedarse y explicarle todo a su familia. Ranma comprendió que no se marcharía dejando así a toda la familia, y lo usó para hacer su escapada. ¡Maldita fuese cuando pensaba!

—De acuerdo —dijo para llamar la atención de todos y para ordenar sus ideas —, os lo voy a explicar todo, pero rápidamente, porque no hay tiempo que perder.

Entonces procedió a hacerle a su familia un somero resumen de lo que había pasado desde la caída del meteorito. Les explicó lo que Ranma y ella habían descubierto de las escuelas legendarias por su cuenta, la confirmación de Cologne, sus recurrentes pesadillas, la investigación de Nabiki y la revelación de la verdad de todo ello, el sueño o trance en el que se convirtió en Lǎo-hǔ Lán, su llegada a Japón y su ataque, la explicación y revelación final de Cologne, el último mes de entrenamiento y, finalmente, la llamada que acababan de recibir de la Nujiezu. Tan sólo dejó de lado la verdadera relación que mantenía ya con Ranma, e incluso obvió la revelación que hizo cuando Nabiki le obligó a hablar de los sueños y al final le dejó no decirlo.

Cuando terminó, se fijó un momento en la televisión. Las noticias ya habían acabado, lo que significaba que habían pasado bastante más de veinte minutos. Ranma ya habría cogido un tren, y su única opción ahora era alcanzarle en la montaña. No iba a ser fácil.

—¡Esa… arpía arrugada! ¡Utilizar a mi hijo de esa manera! ¡Es imperdonable! —los gritos de indignación de Nodoka le sacaron de sus pensamientos. Su tía estaba muy, muy acalorada, y Genma tenía que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para evitar que su mujer desenvainase la katana familiar.

—Pero querida, la bisabuela es una gran artista marcial. Que haya elegido a Ranma para enseñarle una escuela tan poderosa significa que es un chico lo suficientemente fuerte y masculino como para impresionarla —le aseguraba Genma para tratar de calmarla.

—Hum… —Nodoka consideró ese argumento por un momento, y su marido aprovechó para apoderarse de la katana sin que lo notase —Puede ser, puede ser.

Se fijó en Nabiki, que se había mantenido en silencio hasta entonces. Tenía esa mirada de concentración que sólo tenía cuando ponía a trabajar la mayor parte de su cerebro. Sabía que estaba atando cabos que sólo ella conocía o haciendo algún plan; o las dos cosas al mismo tiempo. Pero no parecía dispuesta a compartir lo que estaba pensando por el momento.

—Hermana, ¿tú estás bien? —Kasumi se le había acercado sin que se diese cuenta, y le dio un fugaz abrazo antes de continuar —Quiero decir, con todo eso de las visiones, has debido pasarlo mal tanto tiempo…

—Tiene razón, ¿cómo estás? —se unió entonces Nodoka, ya calmada del todo, pero un manojo de nervios y pena otra vez —¿Y por qué no nos contaste nada?

—Yo… —empezó, pero se dio cuenta de que no sabía qué decir. Ranma se había ido convirtiendo poco a poco en el único apoyo que necesitaba, y de repente, todo se lo contaba a él. Tampoco ayudaba que hubiese pensado que los demás no la iban a creer.

—Simplemente, ha sucedido así —dijo para salir del paso —. Ahora estoy bien, y eso es lo que importa. Y además, tenemos otro asunto mucho más importante que tratar que mis sueños, y es el adonde os vais a ir para que Ranma y yo estemos tranquilos.

—¡¿Qué? —exclamó entonces Nabiki, rompiendo por fin su silencio. Parecía intensamente indignada, y la mirada reprobatoria que le dedicó le resultó vagamente familiar.

—Ni se te ocurra pensar —empezó antes de que pudiera atreverse a responder —, ni por un solo instante, que voy a dejarte ir sola tras Ranma. Más te vale que me empieces a contar contigo.

—Nabiki… —a pesar de que le pareció un gesto muy entrañable, no estaba dispuesta a poner en peligro a su hermana.

—¡Ni Nabiki ni nada! —continuó aún más acalorada —No dudes ni por un momento que voy a ir para allá. Puedo ir contigo o sin ti, tú decides.

No sabía cómo responder ante la actitud de su hermana. Era desconcertante e irritante a partes iguales. Finalmente, tan sólo suspiró con resignación.

—Huy, si nos vamos al monte Fuji, debería preparar unos tentempiés para tomar allí —participó entonces Kasumi, y antes de que pudiera decir una palabra en contra, ya marchaba hacia la cocina recitando todo lo que debía llevar.

—No puedo dejar que vayáis solas —anunció Nodoka, y Akane se echó las manos a la cabeza —. Y tampoco quiero dejar a mi hijo sólo en este momento. Tampoco tú querrás dejarle sólo, ¿verdad, querido?

Se giró hacia Genma, que había empezado a llenar una maleta a toda velocidad, y se le torció el gesto.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —le preguntó Nodoka con un filo peligroso en la voz.

—¿Qué? ¡Eh! —entonces se dio cuenta por fin de lo que estaba pasando, y rápidamente el sudor empezó a recorrer el rostro de Genma —¡Querida! El chico y Akane nos han dicho que nos marchemos. ¿Por qué no les hacemos caso y dejamos que ellos-?

—¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso? —le reprendió intentando sacar su espada de la funda, y acertando a clavarla limpiamente unos centímetros por encima de la cabeza de su marido.

—Pero Nodoka…

—Ya lo ves, hermanita —se giró un poco y vio que Nabiki se había colocado a su lado sin que apenas se notara, y su voz hizo desaparecer la pelea que tenía frente a ella de su mente —. No vamos a permitir que vayas sola.

—Ya lo veo —asintió medio sonriendo y medio exasperada —. Pero a este paso, cuando lleguemos ya habrá pasado todo. Nunca los alcanzaremos.

—Sobre eso —respondió su hermana con una sonrisa de las suyas —, creo que tengo una idea.

* * *

Una vez más, tenía que encargarse del trabajo más pesado.

Perfume resopló otra vez mientras guiaba distraídamente a Lǎo-hǔ Lán. Por qué tenía que hacerlo —o si quiera si llevarle serviría de algo —, ella no lo sabía; la cuestión era que, una vez más, Ryôga estaba fuera de su alcance. O sea, que no podía agarrarse a él y dejar que la llevase a la estación entre sus brazos.

Casi maldijo en voz alta. Pero, Cologne les había avisado de que no hicieran nada raro.

—Ya bastante raro será ver a una anciana guiando con un bastón a un joven perfectamente sano, a dos chicas matándose con la mirada y a un ciego siguiéndolos —había dicho mientras cerraba el Cat Café.

Así que, después de haber hecho caso omiso a ese aviso, haber intentado acercarse a Ryôga y haber recibido una mirada muy seria por parte de la Matriarca, se había contentado con esperar hasta que llegaran al tren, donde no tendrían más remedio que estar todos juntos. Entonces aprovecharía para intimar un poco con Ryôga. Y rápidamente borrar de su mente a esa muñequita japonesa que parecía tenerle engañado de alguna manera.

Con una sonrisa y un asentimiento, tomó la mano de Lǎo-hǔ Lán y le redirigió en la dirección correcta, ayudándole a esquivar a unos cuantos viandantes poco considerados.

—Um… Gracias —dijo el chico algo compungido. Era incluso demasiado tímido alrededor de las mujeres, y en especial alrededor de Akane Tendô, lo que parecía ser una enfermedad común en ese barrio. De alguna manera, esa jovencita creaba a su alrededor un aura de maneras comedidas y suspiros medio escondidos que afectaba también a Ryôga.

Y al mirar hacia delante, se topó con alguien que había luchado, y perdido, contra ese aura. Shampoo se encontraba en plena batalla de miradas con la que se había convertido en su nueva rival, la rubía de ojos de colores distintos.

Era un espectáculo lamentable. Tenían a Mousse agarrado cada una por un brazo, y trataban fieramente de matar a la otra con la mirada mientras caminaban tras Cologne. Mientras, Mousse hacía como que todo eso le incomodaba, aunque en realidad debía estar disfrutando de lo lindo. Sí, tal y como ella le conocía, sabía que estaba disfrutando bajo esa máscara de angustia descontrolada.

Mousse era un aprovechado. Ryôga le había enseñado que las maldiciones no eran exactamente la manera que la diosa tenía de marcar a la gente despreciable. Todavía no podía quitarse del todo esa sensación, pero cada momento que pasaba con su airen le ayudaba a dirigirse en la dirección correcta.

Aún así, conocía a Mousse, y sabía cómo era realmente. Esas dos no se enteraban de nada. Mientras ellas luchaban, él disfrutaría de ellas, terminando sólo cuando sus vidas girasen completamente alrededor de él. Y entonces, cansado de ellas, las echaría a un lado y las dejaría tiradas.

—Son tan idiotas.

—¿Eh?¿Quién es tan idiota? —había pensado en voz alta y Lǎo-hǔ Lán le había oído.

—No, nada —dijo con una sonrisa, aunque sabía que no podía verla —. Cosas mías.

Lo que no llegaba a entender era como Cologne podía permitir esto. Puede que no fuera la mejor Matriarca, pero había que reconocerle que, a la vista de lo que estaba sucediendo, se había comportado de manera intachable, aunque algo arriesgada. Entonces, si estaba en sus cabales incluso bajo toda la presión que había estado soportando estos últimos meses, ¿cómo dejaba que Shampoo persiguiese a Mousse teniendo a su lado a Ranma, que era mucho más fuerte? En un momento así, lo que las Nujiezu necesitaban era lo mejor de lo mejor. Reconstruir la aldea sería una tarea dura e, incluso si no le hacía mucha ilusión, estaría dispuesta a tener hijos de alguien más además de su airen. No podían arriesgarse al desgaste genético.

Una vez más, se fijo en Ryôga siendo dirigido por el bastón de Cologne, y volvió a resoplar. Pero esa vez, lo hizo con resignación. Sabía de sobra que lo que Ryôga, junto con los otros tres, debía hacer era demasiado importante como para dejar que sus impulsos lo pusieran en peligro. Si Erra llevaba a cabo su venganza, no habría… bueno, conseguir a Ryôga sería el menor de sus problemas.

—Hola, chicos —les saludó en ese instante Ranma Saotome sin mucho afán.

Se dio la vuelta y, efectivamente, el japonés aterrizaba de lo que debía haber sido un buen salto justo detrás de ellos. En su rostro había una expresión de triste determinación, y se dirigió directamente hacia Cologne.

—Hey, Ryôga —empezó con un tono mucho más ligero dejando una mano sobre el hombro de su airen —, ¡por fin han encontrado una manera de que puedas llegar a donde quieres ir!

—¡Maldita seas! — Ryôga trató de alcanzarle con un puñetazo, pero Ranma retrocedió sin dificultad, y entonces ambos recibieron un bastonazo de Cologne.

—¡Basta de tonterías! —ordenó cansada —¡Si es que sois los dos iguales!

Ambos se tranquilizaron y todos continuaron caminando. Sin embargo, pudo ver como Ranma observó por un momento a Shampoo de manera extraña mientras esta seguí agarrada a Mousse. Ranma sonrió un poco y se giró, y continuó poniendo a prueba la paciencia de Ryôga mientras continuaban caminando.

Entonces, empezó a pensar en Ranma y Shampoo. Ella era una de las mejores amazonas —la mejor de su edad— en artes marciales. Además, debía reconocer que su físico, y su forma de usarlo, eran también de los mejores. Sin embargo, después de tanto tiempo, no había conseguido conquistar al japonés.

¿Había acaso algo en la forma Nujiezu de conquistar que no funcionaba con los japoneses? ¿Era esto un caso aislado, o también podría ocurrir con Ryôga? Quería conquistar a Ryôga y, sobre todo, no quería tener que esperar dos años a conseguirlo. Por lo tanto, tal vez no estuviese mal hablar con la que había sido derrotada para ver que había pasado. Tal vez podría conseguir algo de valiosa información que le ayudase a descubrir la mejor manera de conquistar a su airen.

Todavía pensaba que no debería haber mucho problema. En cuanto consiguiese pasar algo de tiempo a solas con Ryôga, todas las reticencias que pudiese tener de seguro se desvanecerían. Sin embargo, no era tan tonta como para desaprovechar la oportunidad de asegurarse la victoria.

Así que, lo mejor sería empezar a buscar cuanto antes un buen momento para hablar a solas con Shampoo.

* * *

—"El tren B3, con dirección Ôsaka e intercambio hacia el Monte Fuji en Ôtsuki, está a punto de partir. El tren B3, con dirección Ôsaka e intercambio hacia el Monte Fuji en Ôtsuki, está a punto de partir.(2)"

Mousse soltó un suspiro de alivio al escuchar el mensaje programado de la estación. Lo hizo con mucha discreción para que las dos personas que tenía a los lados adueñándose de sus brazos no le oyeran. No quería enturbiar la tensa calma que se había apoderado de ellas tan sólo unos momentos antes.

Con el mismo objetivo de mantener el status quo, se obligó a seguir mirando hacia adelante. Realmente hubiera preferido no estar en esa situación, pero se había quedado sin ideas en el momento en el que ambas chicas se habían agarrado a él. Sin embargo, hacía un rato había visto a Ranma aparecer delante de él, bromear con Ryôga y, tras recibir un bastonazo de Cologne, seguir andando. Juraría que le había visto mirar a Shampoo de una forma extraña, pero a lo mejor sólo se lo había imaginado.

En todo caso, al ver a Ranma se le había ocurrido que tal vez podría hablar con él y, tal vez, pedirle algún consejo. Desde luego, Ranma habló con él cuando no sabía qué hacer con Akane; ahora, él debía tener derecho a pedirle ayuda. "Al menos, así es como funcionan las cosas con un amigo, ¿no?", se aseguró mentalmente.

Sin embargo, no podría hacer nada hasta que no pudiera separarse de las inesperadas, y suaves, restricciones que habían acomodado sus brazos entre sus respectivos pechos.

Para nada lo estaba pasando mal. Para nada estaba a punto de desmayarse de la impresión y del tacto del… ¡que no iba a pensar para nada porque si no todo iba a ir a peor!

—De acuerdo, niños —escuchó a su derecha, y sintió como Kaiko y Shampoo lo levantaban en el aire y le giraban en esa dirección. Cologne meneaba unos papeles que tenía agarrados con fuerza —, tengo aquí nuestros billetes. Estamos bastante juntos, pero aún así hay un par de sitios que están en un vagón distinto a los demás. ¿Quién-

—¡Yo lo cojo! —corearon Ryôga, Perfume, Kaiko, Shampoo y él al mismo tiempo. Kaiko y Shampoo le miraron y sonrieron; luego se miraron entre ellas y volvieron a poner caras asesinas. Ryôga y Perfume también se miraron: él con una sonrisa nerviosa, y ella, con una sonrisa feroz. Ranma aprovechó para soltar una carcajada. Ryôga intentó acallarlo de un puñetazo, y Cologne volvió a repartirles un par de bastonazo.

—¡Eh! ¡Qué yo no he hecho nada! —se quejó Ranma.

—Viendo como están las cosas —continuó Cologne sin hacer caso a Ranma —, seré yo quien reparta los asientos. ¡Vamos, todos adentro! ¡Vagón dos!

Con cierto nerviosismo, montaron en el tren eléctrico que estaba a punto de arrancar. El tren era, de hecho, totalmente distinto a todo lo que había visto antes. Había imaginado uno de esos trenes de madera y hierro que había visto en los libros de historia, con su locomotora negra que echaba humo por su chimenea. Sin embargo, el tren al que se subió no parecía tener una locomotora. Cada vagón parecía ser exactamente igual al anterior: un enorme rectángulo totalmente rodeado de ventanales y asientos dispuestos de cuatro en cuatro, con un forjado en forma de estante a la altura de la cabeza para dejar el equipaje. Un pasillo demasiado estrecho en el medio y tres pares de puertas deslizantes a cada lado.

Lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza al entrar fue que se estaba metiendo en una enorme lata de sardinas, y no en el pasaje de elegancia y misterio que se había imaginado que eran los trenes. Una lata muy grande, veloz y útil, pero una lata al fin y al cabo.

Ocupando todo el espacio de entrada, subieron los tres, aún agarrados, y se sentaron, apretándose un poco más si eso era posible, en dos de los asientos que Cologne les había indicado. Delante se sentó, primero y con cara de desagrado, Perfume, y luego Cologne. A su espalda, aún riéndose por lo bajo y con un asiento vacío, estaba Ranma.

—Bueno, ya estamos yendo al monte Fuji —comentó Ranma con un tono mucho más serio.

—Sí —coincidió él, y se dio cuenta entonces de que había algo raro con Ranma, como si le faltara algo. Redobló su intención de hablar con él.

—Pero, ¿por qué has de ir tú? —preguntó entonces Kaiko, dirigiéndose a él por primera vez desde que hubieran salido del Cat Café. Parecía realmente afligida, y su mirada era una verdadera súplica. Ranma y Cologne miraron respetuosamente hacia otro lado.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —rió Shampoo con tono de superioridad —Si le pides eso es que realmente no entiendes a Mousse para nada.

—¡Mentira! —exclamó Kaiko enfadada, y pudo sentir como comenzaba el flujo de energía vital de las dos —¡Lo que pasa es que a mí me importa de verdad, no como a ti!

—Chicas, por favor… —trató de apaciguarlas, pero sin éxito.

—¡A mí me importa más que a ti! —contravino Shampoo alzando la voz —¡Tú nunca podrás ser digna de él con todo tu miedo de chica debilucha!

—¡Tú no le quieres! ¡Sólo le quieres de rebote!

—Kaiko, Shampoo, por favor, baja-

—¿¡Pero qué dices! ¡Serás…!

—¡Vosotras dos! —los tres se giraron hacia el pasillo. Allí estaba el revisor, con su chaqueta azul, su sombrero y su cara de pocos amigos. Tenía una lista en una mano y en la otra un pequeño artilugio para marcar los billetes. No hubiera resultado muy amenazador si no fuera porque andaba con la cabeza agachada para no darse con el techo del vagón. Y además, andaba por el pasillo de medio lado para poder pasar; no porque estuviese gordo, sino porque tenía unos brazos que parecían del tamaño de un asiento.

—Bien, ahora que tengo vuestra atención, quiero dos cosas —explicó con lo que debía ser la sonrisa amable de una planta carnívora y la voz de una piedra que ha visto la última glaciación —: los billetes y que bajéis el tono de vuestra pequeña disputa, ya que estáis molestando al resto de los pasajeros.

Cologne salió en su ayuda en aquel momento, entregando los billetes de todos, y pidiendo perdón por la algarabía que habían montado las chicas.

El revisor rio con sorprendente y honesta alegría al ver a Mousse enterrado entre las dos chicas y, dirigiéndose a él, dijo:

—Es bastante difícil amar a una mujer, ¿pero a dos? No te lo recomiendo chaval. Acaba con tus fuerzas.

Y continuó pasillo abajo pidiendo los billetes a los pasajeros.

—Kaiko —empezó en voz baja cuando la impresión que el revisor le había causado pasó por fin —, no tengo elección. Ninguno de nosotros la tenemos. Debemos combatir y vencer. Cualquier otra cosa no es una opción.

"Además, con esto habré cubierto mi última obligación con las Nujiezu y, si no me equivoco, con la vida también" pensó quedamente.

—Tienes razón —respondió Kaiko sin mucha energía.

—Creo que todos deberíamos intentar dormir un poco, para estar totalmente descansados al llegar allí —propuso Cologne mirando a Kaiko, Perfume, Shampoo y Ranma. Sin embargo, cuando le miró a él, hizo un pequeñísimo gesto.

Entendió y, rápidamente, puso en práctica una útil habilidad que había desarrollado gracias a la escuela del Volcán. Y es que, había una cosa curiosa cuando se entendía el flujo de la energía vital, y su capacidad de interactuar con el flujo de los demás.

Empezó a emitir una pequeñísima cantidad de su energía vital especialmente preparada para la ocasión. El flujo era tan pequeño que, de hecho, recuperaba la energía vital más rápido de lo que la emitía. Y este pequeño flujo se introducía, como un perfume, a través de los poros de los que le rodeaban sin que notasen nada.

Poco a poco, el sueño se fue haciendo con las tres chicas. Al mismo tiempo él interpretaba su papel y pareció caer en un profundo sueño. En menos de diez minutos, sin embargo, él abrió los ojos mientras los únicos sonidos que oía a su alrededor eran las respiraciones acompasadas de Kaiko, Perfume y Shampoo.

—Cologne, quisiera hablar con Ranma —comunicó a la Anciana en apenas un susurro. Ella asintió. Con mucho cuidado, se separó de las dos chicas que, aún en sueños, trataban de agarrarse a él y, con aún más delicadeza, las dejó apoyadas la una en la otra. Tan sólo unos sonidos de molestia fue su respuesta a su huída.

—Al final se calmarán un poco —le dijo con una sonrisa Cologne cuando al fin se liberó de ellas.

—Ojalá —dijo para sí.

Sólo tuvo que dar un paso para ponerse a la altura del asiento de Ranma. Se sentó a su lado, en el sitio libre, y descubrió que, de hecho, también estaba durmiendo. Le zarandeó un poco hasta que despertó.

—¡Qué no, Akane! ¡Y si te pasa algo! ¿Qué haría yo entonces?—exclamó medio dormido Ranma, consiguiendo que Kaiko y Shampoo se revolviesen un poco en su asiento.

—¡Despierta Ranma! ¡Y deja de gritar! —le ordenó entre dientes temiéndose lo peor.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? —el chico abrió por fin los ojos, y Mousse le soltó para que se pusiera derecho en el asiento —¿Mousse? ¿Pasa algo?

—No, no pasa nada —respondió en voz baja, y haciéndole un gesto a Ranma para que hiciese lo mismo —Quería hablar contigo sobre… bueno, ya te haces una idea.

Ranma se giró y observó un momento a Kaiko y Shampoo, que seguían dormitando tranquilamente la una apoyada en la otra.

—Ya me imagino, sí —rió, claramente disfrutando de no estar en su posición —. Mejor vamos al otro vagón y les cambiamos los sitios a Ryôga y Lǎo-hǔ Lán. Por si acaso —añadió haciendo un gesto hacia las chicas.

Ambos se levantaron y caminaron hasta el vagón siguiente. Allí, en la segunda fila de sitios desde la puerta de conexión, estaban sentados Ryôga y Lǎo-hǔ Lán.

—¡Hola Lǎo-hǔ Lán! ¡Hola P-Chan! —saludó Ranma con su habitual energía.

—¡No me llames así! —respondió Ryôga, también con su habitual energía, aunque la suya tenía un cierto tinte asesino.

—¿Que no te llame cómo?

—¡No me llames P-… no me llames así!

—Cómo quieras, cerdito.

—Maldito…

—¡Bueno! —una vez más, el revisor que parecía más un bulldozer que una persona les llamó la atención. Ranma, Ryôga y él se disculparon al momento. Él no había hecho nada, pero se disculpó por si acaso.

—¿A qué has venido aquí? —preguntó el chico perdido dirigiéndose a Ranma.

—Mousse y yo vamos a hablar sobre su pequeño problema de chicas, y preferimos que ellas no oigan nada.

Ryôga parecía estar intentando decidirse entre mostrarse sorprendido e incierto.

—La verdad es que sí que ha tenido experiencia en esas cosas… —le escuchó murmurar para sí mismo.

—¿Qué dices? —preguntó Ranma mientras seguía observando al revisor. Esa no podía ser una buena idea, pero no sería él quién se lo dijese.

—Digo que… si vais a hablar de eso… yo también me quedo.

Ranma se giró muy lentamente. La sonrisa que tenía pintada trataba activamente de partirle el rostro en dos, y en sus ojos danzaba una luz extraña y muy molesta.

—¿Tú quieres que yo te hable sobre chicas? —le preguntó Ranma enfatizando mucho los pronombres.

—Creo que sí… —contestó Ryôga rechinando los dientes.

—Tú, Ryôga "yo sé cómo hay que tratar a las mujeres y cuando se den cuenta de cómo soy me amarán" Hibiki, quieres que yo, Ranma "eres un aprovechado y un indeciso travestido además" Saotome, te aconseje sobre problemas con las mujeres.

—Sí… —volvió a responder Ryôga, haciendo tanta presión con sus mandíbulas que si hubiera tenido carbón a mano, se lo hubiera metido en la boca para conseguir diamantes.

—Tú, Ryôga…

—Ranma, ya está, ¿no? —le interrumpió Mousse con tono severo.

—¡Jo! —se quejó girándose hacia él —No puedes pedirme que no disfrute con esto, ¡en serio!

—No pasa nada —intervino Ryôga, un poco más relajado —. Déjale disfrutar. Hay que mantener contentas a las niñas como él cuando no tienen puestos sus preciosos vestidos.

—¡Serás…! —fue el turno de Ranma de apretar la mandíbula.

—¡Akane! ¡Perfume! —exclamó, y al momento los dos que discutían recorrieron el vagón con una mirada llena de temor. Cuando estuvieron seguros de que el objeto de su terror no se encontraba allí, le miraron a él con ansias asesinas.

—Parece que al fin tengo vuestra atención —empezó adelantándose a los otros dos —. A ver, Ranma, ¿vas a ayudarme o qué?

—Sí, sí —respondió echándole una última mirada oscura —. Y si este se quiere quedar, me parece bien, ¡pero que no moleste!

—¡Eh! Que tengo un nombre, ¿sabes? —se quejó Ryôga.

—En realidad más de uno —pudo oír comentar a Ranma, aunque Ryôga no lo debió escuchar.

—¡Bueno! —exclamó Ranma para empezar —Aunque resulte increíblemente difícil de imaginar, y de alguna manera que no me explico, vosotros dos habéis acabado con dos chicas cada uno persiguiéndoos.

Ryôga y él le dejaron claro que no compartían eso de que fuera tan difícil de imaginar.

—Sea como fuere —continuó Ranma por encima de sus quejas —, os encontráis ante una situación que os totalmente nueva, y claro, acudís al único que sabéis que os puede ayudar. Eso se agradece.

—Ni que tuviéramos elección —comentó Ryôga, borrando la sonrisa de suficiencia del rostro de Ranma.

—Si no queréis que os ayude, yo me marcho… —hizo el gesto de levantarse, Ryôga y él le agarraron cada uno de un hombro y le volvieron a sentar.

—Venga, venga —dijo Mousse con tono conciliador —. Ya sabes… que queremos que seas tú el que nos ayude.

—Ves, eso está mejor —se dirigió a Ryôga con gesto de "¡Ves, no es tan difícil!". Ryôga le respondió con uno que prometía mucho dolor si no continuaba de una vez.

—En fin, lo primero es no hacer nada que pueda dar pie a que continúen con su pelea por vosotros —sentenció Ranma mirando alternativamente a los dos —. Eso incluye, pero no está limitado a, ceder en general a sus caprichos, abrazos, ratos a solas (aunque sean incómodos), conversaciones personales y, sobre todo, besos. Evitad los besos, ¡ya que no hacen más que traer problemas!

Vio que Ryôga se iba poniendo más y más pálido según Ranma iba enumerando cosas a evitar. Sin embargo, él perdió el color cuando llegó a lo de los besos, mientras que Ryôga lo recuperó.

"¡Evitar los besos! ¡Ni que fuera tan fácil!" se rió mentalmente. Tenía que reconocer que Ranma estaba en lo cierto; desde aquel beso con Shampoo en el bosque, todo se había complicado más y más. Y entonces estaba el beso con Kaiko en el parque. ¡Maldita sea! Se había complicado la vida de una manera asombrosa. Y todo por dos simples besos.

—Bueno, bueno —continuó Ranma con tono tranquilizador —. En realidad, esto no es lo más importante. Lo importante de verdad es no dejar que otros pretendientes se acerquen… —Ryôga y él miraron a Ranma con los ojos en blanco —, aunque pensándolo bien, vosotros no tenéis ese problema, ¿verdad?

—No nos estás diciendo más que lo que te ha pasado a ti —Ranma se mostró algo ofendido ante el comentario un poco malhumorado de Ryôga, y respondió:

—Bueno, yo trato de ayudaros como bien puedo, y esa es la experiencia que tengo.

—Para eso no me había hecho falta aguantar tu fanfarronería —continuó atacando Ryôga.

—¡Oh, vamos Ryôga, tampoco es que te fuera a ir mejor sin escucharle! —salió en defensa de su compañero de trabajo.

Ryôga admitió que tenía razón y Ranma continuó aconsejándoles.

—Bueno, aquí va mi mejor consejo. Esto es lo que me ayudó a seguir adelante siempre. Cuando nos quedamos atrapados en nuestras formas malditas, o cuando nos vimos involucrados en toda la debacle de Saffrón (3)—ambos esperaban impacientes las palabras de Ranma y éste, curiosamente, había perdido toda la pedantería para dejar paso a una versión mucho más madura de él mismo —. Lo más importante, lo que más claro tenéis que tener, es a quién queréis.

Silencio. Dejó que su cabeza colgase en concentración. Parecía algo tan simple. Sin embargo, había terminado por darse cuenta de que las cosas más simples en apariencia suelen ser las más importantes y complejas. "Saber a quién se quiere… ", repitió en su mente. Parecía tan fácil pensar en el nombre de aquella persona a la que amaba. Empezaba por "Sham-" y acababa por "-iko". Bueno, tal vez no era tan fácil.

Pero quién entonces. Por desgracia, volvía a encontrarse otra vez en el mismo sitio del cuál había partido. Volvía a sentirse como si acabara de regresar al Cat Café de la huída que le había descubierto el Takahashi's. "¿Amo a Shampoo?" La pregunta, meses después, volvió a congelar su mente. Aquella vez respondió con una evasiva. Esta vez, sin embargo, ni siquiera podía responderse. Sólo sabía que, fuera lo que fuera lo que sentía, era más fuerte que aquella vez. Estaba completamente colmado de sus sentimientos por Shampoo. Pero, también, de sus sentimientos por Kaiko. Y por la sensación de su inminente desaparición.

Tres fuerzas que lo dividían y lo bloqueaban. Con la última había aprendido a convivir. Sin embargo, las otras dos aún eran más fuertes que él. ¡Y todavía no tenía respuesta para ellas! ¡Había tanto que considerar! ¡Tanta importancia en cada una de sus acciones! ¿Y si se equivocaba? ¿Cómo podría vivir consigo mismo si se equivocase y terminase haciéndole daño a las dos? Era un miedo demasiado pesado.

Al final, los consejos de Ranma no le habían servido. Pero era bueno comprobar que podía contar con él si lo necesitaba.

—Gracias —dijo alzando la mirada a su compañero.

—Sí, gracias —repitió Ryôga con una sonrisa. Parecía realmente alegre y con más energía. "A diferencia de mí, él habrá alcanzado una decisión", pensó melancólico.

—Voy… a pensar un poco más por mi cuenta —anunció mirando hacia el final del vagón. Entonces se giró a Ranma y continuó —. Díselo a Cologne de mi parte, ¿de acuerdo? Que Kaiko y Shampoo no…

—Ya, tranquilo —contestó Ranma rápidamente —. Pero no te pierdas, ¿eh? ¡Espera! ¡Si el que se pierde es P-chan aquí presente!

—¡Serás…! —pero para cuando Ryôga quiso agarrar a Ranma, este ya se había escabullido hasta la puerta del vagón por la que habían venido y la había atravesado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Aún así, pudieron distinguir su sonrisa llena de autosuficiencia.

—¡Un día le borraré esa sonrisa de la cara! —proclamó Ryôga, y después se lanzó a hacer planes sobre cómo llegar hasta Akari lo antes posible.

Empezó a recorrer el vagón con la mente en blanco, como si fuera en automático. Lo primero que quería hacer era encontrar un sitio en el que sentarse. Pensaría mejor si lo hacía sentado.

Mientras buscaba su sitio libre, descubrió que la mayoría de aquellas personas iban al mismo sitio que él: al monte Fuji. El tema de conversación eran los Advenimientos, y lo que cada uno creía que significaban. No fueron las ganas de contarle la verdad a la gente lo que le invadieron, sino una gran curiosidad. Además, si tenían éxito, nadie tendría porque enterarse. Y él se encargaría de que tuvieran éxito, costase lo que costase.

No, él se llenó de curiosidad al comprobar que no había dos personas iguales en aquellos vagones. De niños acompañados de sus entusiastas padres hasta ancianos que, callados, observaban pasar el país por las ventanas. Extranjeros y nacionales; hombres de negocios y vendedores ambulantes. Todos esperando, quién sabe, una revelación al llegar allí y observar aquellas luces.

Por fin, al final del segundo vagón que había recorrido, encontró un sitio. De los cuatro asientos, uno lo ocupaba un hombre de mediana edad que sonreía a una niña que danzaba torpemente entre los asientos. Al lado del hombre había varias maletas de mano amontonadas que parecían bastante desgastadas.

—Perdone —el hombre se giró hacia él manteniendo su sonrisa —, ¿este sitio está ocupado? —preguntó señalando al que le quedaba enfrente.

—No lo está —se apresuró a responder la niña —, porque mamá no ha querido acompañarnos.

El hombre soltó una carcajada alegre.

—Ahí tienes tu respuesta —le dijo haciéndole un gesto para que se sentara.

—Muchas gracias.

Se sentó con cuidado dedicándole una sonrisa a la niña. Ella se la devolvió, mostrando con orgullo su dentadura aún incompleta.

—Me llamo Naia —e hizo una leve reverencia —. ¿Y tú cómo te llamas?

—Mi nombre es Mousse —respondió con el mismo tono.

—¿Cómo eso que se come?

—Sí, como eso que se come —rió sin ofenderse. Ya se había acostumbrado a ese comentario, aunque nunca se lo habían hecho tan abiertamente.

—¿Y por qué te llamaron así? —inquirió Naia llena de curiosidad —¿Es que les gustaba mucho la mousse a tus padres?

—Bueno, donde yo nací no se come mousse, así que…

—Anda, ¿y de dónde eres?

—Yo… —se dio cuenta de que no sabía qué responder.

"¿De dónde soy?", se preguntó. Podría decir que de China, pero seguramente sabía tanto de Pekín o Hong-Kong como Naia. No, él era de un pequeño pueblo cercano al Zhou Quan Xiang… No. Puede que su familia hubiera vivido allí, y que allí hubiera conocido a Shampoo, pero no podía decir que fuera de allí. Nunca pudo considerar aquel lugar como su hogar, pues nunca nadie le hizo sentir como si aquel fuese su hogar. El único sitio al que podía regresar para sentirse a gusto era su casa, y ese lugar ya no existía.

—Naia, hija, estás empezando a apabullar a Mousse, ¿no ves? —el padre, aún con un ligero gesto de reprobación en el rostro, seguía dando esa sensación de alegría.

—Oh, no se preocupe, señor…

—Fuyoshida Kanao —terminó haciendo una pequeña reverencia, gesto que imitó Mousse —. Como se puede imaginar, ella es mi hija. Una criatura de lo más curiosa.

Hizo un gesto de comprensión y se giro hacia la pequeña Naia.

—Me gustaría responderte, Naia-chan, pero ahora mismo no sé exactamente de donde soy —le dijo tratando de guardar la apariencia alegre.

—¿Cómo se puede no saber de dónde se es? —preguntó extrañada la niña.

Mousse pensó duramente en cómo dar respuesta a esa pregunta, pero no pudo encontrar ni la manera de empezar.

—Es… complicado —respondió finalmente Mousse vencido. Por el gesto de la pequeña supo al instante que había dicho algo que no le gustaba.

—¡Eso es lo que mamá siempre me contesta a todo! —refunfuñó cruzándose de brazos y torciendo el gesto.

—Naia, cariño, ¡no te enfades! —intervino entonces su padre con una sonrisa. Le hizo un gesto para que se acercara. Lo hizo, aunque a regañadientes, y su padre la cogió y se la sentó encima de las rodillas.

—Algunas veces —comenzó su padre mientras le hacía carantoñas en el pelo —, las personas mayores, incluidas mamá, Mousse y yo, no vemos las cosas tan claras como tú.

—Pero, ¿por qué? —insistió Naia —Es muy fácil saber de dónde se es: de allí de dónde naciste —entonces se volvió hacia él y, con gesto de entendida, añadió —. Yo, por ejemplo, soy de mi madre, ya que nací de ella.

Ambos rieron ante aquello, y como Naia no sabía de qué se reían, terminó riéndose también.

—Vale —aceptó al fin Naia cuando dejaron de reírse —, no sabes de dónde eres. ¿Y a dónde vas?

—Hija…

—Eso sí sé responderlo —se apresuró a responder antes de que el señor Kanao sintiese que tenía que frenar a su hija —. Voy al monte Fuji.

—¡Oh! —exclamó ella claramente decepcionada —Nosotros vamos hasta Osaka a casa del tío—entonces recuperó toda su energía y siguió preguntando —. ¿Y vas solo hasta allí? ¿No te acompaña nadie?

—Pues sí que me acompaña alguien. Me acompañan… —entonces se lo pensó un poco, y continuó —Me acompañan todos mis amigos.

Naia abrió mucho los ojos y articulo un "¡Menuda suerte!" lleno de envidia.

—¡Un poco sí, ¿verdad? —rió ante la reacción de la niña —No iría a donde voy si no fuera con ellos, la verdad.

—¿Y cómo son? —preguntó ella intrigada y emocionada a partes iguales, balanceándose sobre las rodillas de su padre —¿También tienen nombres de comida como tú?

—¡No, no! —negó con una carcajada —La mayoría son japoneses como tú, así que tienen nombres normales. Y sobre cómo son… Pues supongo que podrías decir que son muy fuertes, muy nobles, muy impetuosos…

—¡Oh, oh! —Naia se emocionó mucho y se giró hacia su padre, que le devolvía la mirada con una sonrisa y un ligero asentimiento —¡Ésa me la sé! Tú me la enseñaste, papá —se giró hacia él y, una vez más, adoptó esa pose confidencial tan graciosa —. "Impetuoso" significa que es una persona que hace las cosas directamente del corazón, sin pasar por la cabeza.

Él asintió, y no pudo evitar pensar en la definición que Naia había hecho de la palabra. Casi parecía que fuera algo bueno.

—Ahora que lo pienso —continuó ella girándose otra vez hacia su padre —, ¿no somos todos impetuosos? Quiero decir, ¿quién no hace las cosas del corazón antes que de la cabeza?

El señor Kanao se rió, pero él se mantuvo en silencio, ponderando aquellas palabras que habían comenzado tan inocentemente. Poco a poco, sin embargo, le estaban descubriendo algo que, a pesar de sus nuevas lentillas, al parecer le había pasado por delante sin que se diese cuenta.

—Naia, no siempre se pueden hacer las cosas desde el corazón —le explicó con una sonrisa el señor Kanao a su hija.

Y, evidentemente, estaba en lo cierto. Había tantas cosas que considerar, tantos motivos por lo que pensar dos veces antes de actuar y de hablar. La gente cercana a él era demasiado importante como para actuar impulsivamente, sin pensar. Y puede que actuando así consiguiese algunas cosas que quería, pero, ¿a costa de los demás? No era así. Ya no era así.

Ya fuera como un Nujiezu o como una persona que se había hecho una promesa, tenía una forma de pensar y actuar. Lo único que tenía que hacer era elegir entre una de las dos. Y entonces, cargar con lo que cada una conllevaba.

—Pero, ¿por qué no? —insistió la niña.

Pero, ¿y si no tuviera que elegir? Y si hubiera otra manera. De manera que no dudara de dónde es; de manera que, aún con pesar, pudiera elegir; de manera que pudiera, por fin, sentirse dueño de sí mismo y pudiera afrontar la muerte sin ningún remordimiento.

¿Podía vivir, simplemente, según lo que el corazón le dictaba? Y liberarse al fin, de una vez por todas, de los restos de la extinta —y ahora sabía, irracionalmente fundada —cultura Nujiezu. Y liberarse también de una promesa lanzada al viento, tal vez, con más teatro que sentimiento.

—Naia, cariño —empezó una vez más su padre —. Lo importante, al fin y al cabo, no es que hagas las cosas de la cabeza o del corazón. Lo importante es que, hagas lo que hagas, todo lo hagas desde ti mismo, y no desde lo que otras personas crean, o digan, que debes hacer. Que no te dejes llevar por modas o por las apariencias, o por alguna supuesta "conducta mejor" que haya por ahí. Al final, lo importante es que seas protagonista de tu propia vida, ¿verdad Mousse?

Su inclusión en la conversación le pilló de sorpresa e, impresionado por las palabras de Fuyoshida, aún pensando en ellas, respondió distraídamente.

—Sí, tiene toda la razón, la verdad.

—¿Ves, Naia? Eso es lo importante.

—Vale, papá —y dándole un abrazo, le instó a que continuase rascándole la cabeza cariñosamente al tiempo que dirigió su atención hacia el paisaje que pasaba por la ventana.

Y mientras, él continuó pensando en las palabras que el padre le había dedicado a su hija. "'Lo importante es que, hagas lo que hagas, todo lo hagas desde ti mismo…'", se repitió mentalmente. Parecía un consejo de lo más simple. También parecía el tipo de cosa que nadie conseguía hacer.

Y repasando su vida, desde su primera pelea con Shampoo hasta la bizarra situación amorosa en la que se encontraba en aquel momento, se dio cuenta de que, al paso de los años, había dejado de comportarse según lo que le dictaba su propia alma.

Primero, se había dejado subyugar por las leyes de las Nujiezu. Tal vez no había tenido opción y para poder cortejar a Shampoo debía haber hecho lo que hizo. Pero, tal vez, no hubiera hecho falta cerrar una parte de sí mismo para conseguir a su amor. Tal vez hubiera podido buscar otra manera. Tal vez no hubiera tenido que sufrir la humillación.

Pero, cuando se decidió a seguir adelante de esa manera era joven, y no tenía sentido reprocharse por lo que hizo entonces. Sin embargo, después, cuando viajó a Japón, podía haber cambiado. En un nuevo terreno, lejos del ambiente opresivo de la aldea, podría haber buscado un camino distinto, ayudado por su conocimiento de Japón. Y cuando conoció a Ranma, debió darse cuenta de la situación que le favorecía y que se disponía a ayudarle. Tal vez hubiera podido pactar con Ranma una manera de conseguir a Shampoo. Incluso, al principio, el chico estuvo de acuerdo en hacer eso mismo.

Sin embargo, una vez más, no cambió, y continuó siguiendo las leyes que ya aborrecía. Viéndolo en retrospectiva, no podía encontrar ni una razón lógica para su comportamiento. Hizo absolutamente todo lo que no debió hacer.

Y aún así, poco a poco, los cambios que no hizo se hicieron con él. Paso a paso, encontró un territorio común con su rival: Herb y Saffrón (3) resultaron ser los catalizadores necesarios para unas treguas, que si bien momentáneas, también suficientes para fundamentar una amistad, o, más bien, una camaradería.

El último catalizador fue el meteorito, o Erra. Aquello le impulsó a deshacerse definitivamente de las leyes Nujiezu; sin embargo, aún cuando todavía se estaba sacudiendo los restos de aquel yugo, se impuso uno nuevo. Una promesa por la que había vuelto, y desde la que, viéndolo fríamente, todo se había complicado de una manera endiablada.

Y ahora, sentía que el fin de ese viaje se le había descrito como una leyenda que resultaba ser una simple realidad. Había tropezado, por pura casualidad, con la respuesta que tanto había buscado.

"Nada de leyes ni promesas. Tan sólo he de buscar aquello que sienta no haya encontrado. Simplemente, dejarme llevar por el corazón, como cuando me enamoré de Shampoo", se resumió mentalmente, y al momento se sintió más ligero de lo que nunca lo había estado. Y pudo notar que, sin ni siquiera pensarlo, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

—¿Por qué sonríes? —le preguntó la niña con cara de confusión.

—Porque, finalmente, ya sé de-

—"Pasajeros con destino la ciudad de Fujiyoshida, la Línea de Panorama de Fuji o alguna de las líneas del sur del Monte Fuji han de hacer ahora el trasbordo en Ôtsuki. Pasajeros con destino…"

—Ésta es mi parada entonces —anunció Mousse poniéndose rápidamente en pie —. Tengo que irme.

Naia se quejó sonoramente y su padre le apretó el hombro y le dedicó una sonrisa. Entonces, se agachó hasta quedar al nivel de la niña, y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al ver su gesto de obstinación.

—Muchas gracias por todo —dijo, y le dio un beso en la frente —. Yo vivo en Nerima, en un lugar llamado Cat Café. Cuando volváis a pasar por Tokio, buscadme por allí, ¿de acuerdo?

—Um… De acuerdo.

—"Espero todavía estar allí cuando te pases, Naia", pensó Mousse al dirigirse a toda prisa al vagón donde estaban los demás.

* * *

(1): Normalmente, hasta donde yo sé, los japoneses utilizan la expresión "Moshi moshi" para responder al teléfono. Sin embargo, prefiero un texto más correcto aunque pueda ser menos informativo.

(2): Para aquellos que se pregunten si el mensaje es correcto o no: no lo sé. He perdido suficientes horas en intentar comprender cómo funciona el sistema de transporte público japonés, y aún más con dónde demonios están las estaciones. Hasta donde he conseguido entender, ese tren existe, y el cambio sería el más razonable. Eso sí, el número del tren ya ha sido un invento mío, y tampoco puedo asegurar que existiese en la época de la serie (principio de los 90). Finalmente, no he llegado a entender como están las estaciones en Fujiyoshida, así que tampoco puede asegurar nada por esa parte. Si alguien tiene información fiable sobre todo esto, me encantaría corregir esta parte para que fuera coherente con la realidad.

(3): Posiblemente los dos mejores arcos argumentales de todo el manga que, por desgracia, nunca fueron animados. Tal vez por eso no son muy utilizados en el fandom. Realmente son la mejor carta para entender la serie con ese lado algo oscuro que brilló por su ausencia en el anime.

N.A.: Al final he tenido que dividir este último capítulo en dos porque ya se salía un poco de los límites. Había mucho que contar y el tamaño normal de los capítulos de esta historia no daba de sí. Así que queda la segunda mitad de este capítulo, que será aproximadamente como este, a lo mejor un pelín más largo. Nada más, ojalá que les guste. Nos vemos en un poco de tiempo.


	23. de alcanzar el final II

**Sayonara Amazonas**

* * *

Este es un fic basado en los personajes y situaciones de "Ranma ½", y que por supuesto no me pertenece, y que lo hace a Rumiko Takahashi y todos aquellos a los que haya vendido los derechos. Este conjunto de letras y signos de puntuación no está ordenado con ánimo de lucro, por lo que la denuncia sería una enorme pérdida de tiempo. Y al fin y al cabo, nunca nadie lee el disclaimer, o sea que…

* * *

…**de alcanzar el final (II).**

Ranma intentó hacer comprender a Ryôga que no quería hablar con él por enésima vez, y continuó escuchando la conversación que se desarrollaba en los asientos que tenía detrás.

—Os lo digo porque me dais pena. Al final, lo único que conseguiréis de Mousse será un vacío y un montón de odio.

Perfume había estado repitiéndoles eso mismo a Kaiko y Shampoo desde que habían hecho el cambio de tren en Ôtsuki. Cologne, sentada frente a ella y al lado de su bisnieta, no había hecho comentario alguno. Tal vez ella supiera algo que las otras ignoraban…

—Eso es una tontería —contravino Kaiko con un claro deje de exasperación en la voz —. Todos sabemos que odias a Mousse. ¡Se te notó desde el primer momento!

Él y Ryôga, sentados de espaldas a Shampoo y la vieja momia, hacían como que no escuchaban. Bueno, él era el que disimulaba, porque Ryôga no hacía más que darle la murga sobre algo que quería hablar con él. Haciéndole un gesto bastante grosero que le hiciese comprender que quería escuchar, pudo escuchar algo más.

—¡Es cierto, ¿verdad? —exclamó Shampoo con considerable enojo —He visto como miras a Mousse. Le odias.

—Nunca dije que no lo hiciese —respondió sin ni siquiera inmutarse. Esa amazona tenía que estar muy mal para decir que odiaba a alguien de manera tan natural. De alguna manera, le recordaba a alguien.

—Ranma, realmente tengo que contarte —se giró inmensamente molesto, pero vio que Ryôga tenía esa expresión de obstinada determinación, y decidió cambiar de estrategia.

—Vale —aceptó entre dientes —, pero date prisa. ¿Qué quieres?

—¡No tengo nada que contaros! —le llegó entonces la voz de Perfume denotando por fin un sentimiento, pero no precisamente el que esperaba. Sonaba algo acobardada.

—Ranma, después de lo que hemos estado hablando en el otro tren, hay algo que quiero preguntarte —Ryôga parecía muy serio y muy concentrado, algo que no ocurría muy a menudo.

—Si es cierto que Mousse nos hará daño, tienes que contarnos qué te pasó —insistió a su espalda Shampoo también con seriedad.

—Ranma —comenzaba Ryôga a su lado —, tú… lo que sientes por Akane… Vamos, que si no hubieran aparecido por la boda, ¿tú…

—¡Sí, Ryôga! —interrumpió con un silbido de enfado —¡Quiero a Akane!

—Y allí estaba, en una cama tumbado —relataba Perfume con un tono de indiferencia que debía ser fingida —. Yo continué visitándole cada día, sin falta, y sin embargo, nada de lo que hiciese parecía surtir efecto.

—Y Akane… —continuó a su lado Ryôga, y cuando iba a darle un puñetazo en la cara para que se callase, se dio cuenta de que dos riachuelos de lágrimas recorrían su rostro descompuesto —Ella… también…

—Hemos decidido… Entre nosotros, ¿sabes? —se encontró confesando sin saber muy bien por qué —Que… a partir de ahora, sin pensarlo mucho en realidad… Que vamos a ser… pareja formal.

Ryôga se mantuvo en silencio, sin moverse un milímetro.

—Y sin embargo, cuando tú le visitaste por primera vez, ¡por primera vez en dos meses, desde que estaba allí tumbado! —Perfume había perdido cada ápice de calma que había demostrado antes, y estaba gritando como Akane en alguno de sus peores días —Entonces, sin haberle mostrado nada más que desprecio, él salió de aquel estado por ti.

No estaba muy seguro de qué estaba contando exactamente Perfume, pero le daba la impresión de que era algo muy… complicado.

Se giró hacia Ryôga. Todavía seguía igual. Parecía una estatua representando el alma misma de la desgracia. Juraría incluso que había espíritus de la mala suerte revoloteando a su alrededor, dándole el pésame por su actual situación.

—Hombre, Ryôga —odiaba admitirlo, pero parecía que Ryôga necesitaba un apoyo, y sería él quién tendría que brindárselo —, tampoco te obsesiones. Fíjate, ahora mismo tienes a dos bonitas chicas detrás de ti.

—¡Si la dejo, Perfume es capaz de darle el "Beso de la Muerte" a Akari! —lloriqueó el chico sin moverse.

—¡Bueno! ¡Esas cosas al final tampoco son para tanto! —quiso quitarle hierro al asunto.

—¡Si en aquel momento hubiera podido, hubiera matado a Mousse con mis propias manos! —afirmó entonces con mucha rabia Perfume, totalmente ajena a Ryôga y él. Ryôga se echó las manos a la cabeza y dejó escapar un sonido de impotencia —¡Pero no! ¡Había huido detrás de su amor como un perro en celo! ¡Y yo me tuve que quedar allí!

—¡Cómo las deje, Akari se meterá en una pelea de la que no podrá salir! —continuó Ryôga aún más desesperado.

Y tenía que reconocer que, con Perfume, eso podría no ser una exageración. Había visto que clase de artes marciales practicaba. Al principio creyó que eran parte del entrenamiento Nujiezu, pero Shampoo le abrió los ojos: lo que Perfume practicaba era una mezcla propia del estilo Nujiezu, un par de toques de Tae-Kwon-Do y algún supuesto arte marcial tailandés. El resultado era, cuanto menos, brutal.

—Bueno, hombre —dijo sacándose de la mente las imágenes que de repente habían aparecido de Perfume atacando a Akari —, en todo caso, ella no podría hacer nada contra ti, con el entrenamiento que has recibido últimamente.

—Ya, bueno —concedió —, pero lo que me preocupa es cuando no esté yo. ¡Y Perfume sabe dónde vive Akari!

—Todo ese tiempo ahí, sola en la aldea, lo usé para hacerme más fuerte —afirmó con cierta sorna Perfume a sus espaldas. Mientras Ryôga seguía igual de desesperado, lo cual hizo que recurriese a la pregunta definitiva.

—Pero bueno, tú a la que am… quier… A ti quién te gusta es Akari, ¿no?

Entonces, silencio. Esperó a que Ryôga respondiera, pero su rival por temporadas no hacía más que morderse las uñas y mirar a todos lados. Continuamente. A toda velocidad. Y en silencio.

Así que encajó la última pieza.

—¡Tú! ¡Todavía… Todavía no lo tienes seguro! ¡Todavía no sabes a quién…!

—¡Baja la voz, idiota!

—Siempre has estado dándome la paliza porque no me decidía —continuó Ranma, resarciéndose por los últimos años —. Que si deja de flirtear con la una, que si cuidado con lo que haces con la otra, que si decídete de una vez… ¡Eres un hipócrita!

—Es confuso, ¿vale? —respondió Ryôga sin hacer mucho caso a Ranma —Es como si hubiera vuelto a empezar, como volver a tener a un lado a Akane y al otro a Akari. No puedo jugar con sus sentimientos. ¡Oh, Akane…!

Tuvo que darle una colleja para que dejara de delirar.

—Vamos hombre, concéntrate —instó con gesto de aburrimiento. Luego, bajó la voz y continuó —. Es Akari o Perfume, así de claro. Al menos, tú tienes elección. Las dos son civilizadas.

—Le odio —afirmó entonces Perfume, y Ranma y Ryôga se giraron disimuladamente para escuchar mejor —. Le odio ahora y le odiaré siempre. Pero ya he superado las ganas de matarle…

—¡Ves! —susurró Ranma.

—…mientras no se interponga entre Ryôga y yo. Y eso va para todos.

—¡Ya veo! —susurró de vuelta Ryôga echándose las manos a la cabeza.

—Chaval, más te vale que te vayas decidiendo —aconsejó Ranma —. Es lo único que te puedo decir.

—Pues muchas gracias. Has sido una gran ayuda —contestó Ryôga, casi deshaciendo todo a su alrededor con su ironía.

—No hay de qué —excepto a Ranma, al que le rebotó como una gota de lluvia contra el cristal.

—"Próxima parada, Fujiyutsuki. Próxima parada, Fujiyutsuki."

—Esta es nuestra parada —Ryôga asintió y ambos se pusieron de pie. A su lado, las tres amazonas y Kaiko hicieron lo mismo. Cuando el tren empezó a aminorar, Mousse y Lǎo-hǔ Lán aparecieron por la puerta del vagón.

Mantuvieron el silencio, justo al contrario que a su alrededor. El resto de pasajeros empezó a comentar la excitación que sentían al estar tan cerca de los Advenimientos. El bullicio fue aumentando, el tren se fue deteniendo, hasta que, de repente, se hizo el silencio completo. Y el tren se detuvo.

Pusieron por fin pie en tierra, y Ranma comprendió al instante el porqué del silencio.

El monte Fuji estaba sangrando.

Enormes nubes rojizas se arremolinaban en su cumbre, descargando rayos de colores imposibles sobre la nevada cumbre. Y esta nieve, teñida de rojo por el ya célebre fenómeno, parecía un enorme torrente de sangre que se derramaba quieta por las lomas del mítico monte. Un viento infernal lo aderezaba todo para completar la estampa de pesadilla, azotando cada árbol, cada edificio y cada persona con la violencia de un tifón extraviado.

Volvió a fijarse en el resto de pasajeros, y pudo ver el cambio. En sus rostros ya no había jovialidad. No había ganas de descubrir qué se escondía allí arriba. No había paz. Había incertidumbre, ansiedad, rabia, y miedo. Había temor, y más de un niño le lloraba a su padre o a su madre para que volvieran. Muchos volvieron a subirse de nuevo al tren. Sólo unos cuantos decidieron seguir adelante.

—Parece que la gente se está dando cuenta de lo que significan realmente esas luces —le comentó a Cologne por encima del viento huracanado.

—Hasta un muerto se daría cuenta, Ranma —respondió ella ensanchando su boca de forma casi antinatural para sonreírle.

—Deberías empezar a dejar de hacer eso si quieres que la gente deje de llamarte momia diseca…

—Y tú deberías dejar de engañar así a tu prometida —sintió, junto a las palabras de una voz que no podía estar allí, un puñetazo en el estómago que le dejó sin respiración.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí? —se enderezó, y la contempló en toda su furia. El viento la despeinaba una y otra vez, y la forzaba a controlar continuamente su falda. Había reproche en cada gesto, y golpeaba ligeramente con el pie esperando una respuesta.

Había sido un tonto esperando que se alejase de allí.

—Deberías estar alejándote de aquí con tu familia, y la mía —hizo especial hincapié en eso último —, poniéndoos a salvo.

—Bueno, pensé que ese plan no era digno de "la otra" heredera del estilo Todo Vale.

—Maldita marimacho…

—Gallito bocazas…

Se abrazaron. Se besaron también. Y por un momento, lo único que podía registrar su mente era el calor que salía de ella y la fuerza con la que le apretaba contra su rostro.

—Te voy a acompañar —dijo ella cuando se separaron.

—Realmente no creo…

—¿Crees que después de venir aquí arrastrando a su familia se va a dejar convencer con alguna de tus flojas excusas? —de entre la multitud que se alejaba de la estación de tren, Nabiki había aparecido con un gesto de impaciencia.

Detrás de ella fueron descubriéndose, uno por uno, los miembros de la familia Tendô, además de su padre y su madre. Ésta última, en un movimiento súbito, se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarle.

—¡Estoy tan orgullosa de ti, hijo mío!

—Yo… No sé. Gracias… mamá —se sintió muy agradecido, aunque al mismo tiempo algo raro al tener a tanta gente a su alrededor mientras todo aquello ocurría.

—Así que este es el chico del que me hablaste.

Se giró, otra vez, sorprendido. Esa voz era, al mismo tiempo, tan extraña y familiar que, si no hubiera sido por el escalofrío que mandó por su espalda, no hubiera tenido ni idea de quién se trataba.

Junto a Cologne, y como si de dos gotas de agua se trataran, había otra mujer. Tan parecida, de hecho, que si no conociera a la primera muy bien, hubiera podido confundirlas.

—Es tu… —comenzó sin poder creérselo del todo.

—Sí —respondió la matriarca —. Esta es mi hermana gemela, Kan Lohn.

—¡Encantada! —saludó ella, y su voz, mucho más suave que la de su hermana, pero llena del mismo poder, la diferenció de Cologne.

—Ranma, ¿no? —continuó ella—Sí, definitivamente puedo ver porque tienes tantas esperanzas puestas en él. Hay algo dentro de él esperando el momento adecuado para salir.

Dejó de mirarle, y posó toda su atención hacia Shampoo, que se había ido acercando a ella muy lentamente.

—Tú eres… Tú eres —repetía su compañera

—Si no me equivoco —empezó Kan-Lohn tras recibir un gesto de su hermana gemela —, las palabras que buscas son "Tía bisabuela".

Con un chillido de alegría, Shampoo se la echó encima, la agarró en un fuerte abrazo, y empezó a danzar con ella en brazos al grito de "¡Tengo una tía bisabuela!".

—¡Puedes dejarlo en tía, no hace falta que me recuerdes mi edad! —aquello produjo el cese inmediato del bamboleo y una disculpa dicha por lo bajito —Y ahora, bájame.

—De acuerdo —cumplió Shampoo, pero sin separarse de su recién encontrada familia —. Tía, tú sabrás cosas muy distintas que la bisabuela, ¿verdad?

—Nuestro parecido acaba en el físico y en nuestros años como jovenzuelas Nujiezu. A partir de ahí, escogimos caminos diferentes.

—Bien, pues entonces enséñame —declaró Shampoo ilusionada.

—¿Qué? —saltaron las hermanas gemelas, y después el resto.

—¡Sí! Así me haré más fuerte todavía —explicó la Nujiezu, y por un momento Ranma creyó que se había oído a sí mismo —. Además, ahora mismo tengo un pequeño problema, y necesito métodos creativos para acabar con ell… Para solucionarlo.

—Bueno… —Kaiko se adelantó y se hizo sonar los nudillos.

—¡Haya paz! —exclamó Akane a su lado.

—Shampoo… —intervino Mousse.

—Bueno, bueno —Kan-Lohn hizo un excelente trabajo imitando a su hermana y puso una de esas sonrisas —. Ven aquí y dime exactamente qué quieres aprender mientras subimos.

—¡De acuerdo!

Y las dos empezaron a caminar.

—¡Yo me la cargo! —pero Kaiko no pudo avanzar mucho, ya que entre Akane y Nabiki la retuvieron.

—Bueno, deberíamos seguirlas —comentó Cologne —. Y por favor, dejad los juegos de niños pequeños para luego. Tenemos cosas más importantes en las que gastar energía.

Y con eso, siguió los pasos de sus dos familiares, llevándose consigo a Lǎo-hǔ Lán, que andaba un poco perdido con tanto ruido.

—¡Yo me encargaré de que Ryôga no se pierda de camino a la cima! —exclamó Perfume con gran excitación, y antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiese darse cuenta, cogió a Ryôga y empezó a arrastrarle detrás de Cologne y Lǎo-hǔ Lán, bien cerca de su cuerpo.

—Pobre Ryôga… Vamos detrás de ellos, Ranma, no vaya a ser que ésa loca le haga algo — Akane se le acercó y le agarró de un brazo. Se giró hacia su familia, y con voz preocupada, les dijo: —. Deberíais tomar el tren y alejaros de aquí. Por si acaso…

—Confiamos en vosotros —respondió Nodoka —. Os esperaremos aquí.

—Pero Nodoka, cariño —comenzó Genma sudando la gota gorda —, los chicos nos están recomendando que nos alejemos. Si nos quedamos, tan sólo conseguiremos desconcentrarlos.

—¿No confías que nuestro hijo ganará, marido? —se enfadó su madre.

—Bueno, querida…

—No pasa nada —intervino Kasumi trayendo calma a sus padres —. Si estamos todos, la vuelta a casa será más divertida.

Nadie dijo nada después de eso.

Él echó la vista hacia atrás y vio que sólo quedaban Kaiko, aún agarrada por Nabiki, y Mousse.

—¿Vamos? —les preguntó.

Ellos se miraron y asintieron.

—Encontraré la manera de tener un tren preparado para la vuelta —les prometió Nabiki —. Más os vale volver todos vivos, o me deberéis dinero hasta en la siguiente vida.

Comenzaron su camino a la cima.

* * *

La vista era de todo menos esperanzadora. Tenía que ser algún tipo de infierno. Algo así, tan amenazador y terrible, no podía traer esperanza a nadie.

Aún así, mientras caminaba junto a Kaiko por las calles de la ciudad, encontraban gente que salía de sus casas y se dirigía hacia el pie de la montaña, como ellos. No podía entenderlo, aunque pensándolo bien, él dio un giro a su vida por el atropello de un gato.

Andaba, como todos excepto Shampoo y su tía, en silencio.

"Menuda revelación: ¡Dos momias disecadas!", pensó con asombro. Eso sí que era un secreto de familia, y no la receta de un plato familiar. ¿Dónde había vivido Kan-Lohn todo este tiempo? ¿Y qué tipo de técnicas podía conocer ella que no conociese la momia? Miró a su lado, a Kaiko, y el corazón se le hizo un puño. Kaiko no era rival para Shampoo, y no quería le hiciese daño. Estaba en una mala posición porque estaba a merced de lo que Shampoo quisiese hacer. Y eso era justamente lo que Ranma le había aconsejado que nunca debiera dejar suceder.

Continuaron caminando un rato, y cada vez había más y más gente llenando las calles. Al final, la muchedumbre dio paso a la aglomeración, y ésta al mar de personas. Decidieron que había llegado el momento de tomar los tejados y, cogiendo a Kaiko entre sus brazos, subieron al tejado más cercano. Tuvieron que esperar cuando Akane se empeñó en hacerlo sin ayuda de Ranma y casi estampándose contra la pared. Aún así, nada que su prometido no pudiera arreglar descolgándose de la cornisa y cogiéndola en el último momento.

—Como sigamos así mucho tiempo, a Shampoo se la van a comer los celos —comentó Kaiko sonriéndole.

—Ella puede saltar de tejado en tejado (4) sin problemas. Tú no puedes. No hay nada de lo que estar celosa.

—¡Oh! ¡Qué serio te has puesto!

Ese comentario, irónicamente, consiguió ponerle rojo.

—No quiero que haya más peleas entre vosotras —se sinceró —. Y menos aún por mí.

—Y si no es por las personas, por qué otra cosa merece la pena luchar, ¿eh? —contraatacó Kaiko.

Mousse tan sólo asintió.

Las calles habían dejado paso a una enorme avenida en cuesta que desembocaba en uno de los ocho caminos de subida al monte Fuji. Salpicadas entre el mar de personas apelotonado allí había furgonetas de varias televisiones locales e internacionales. Pudo distinguir, gracias a sus lentes de contacto, la furgoneta de Fuji TV, aunque encima no parecía estar el reportero ese que había visto algunas veces hablando de los "Advenimientos".

Finalmente, llegaron al final de la hilera de casas por la que habían ido saltando. Justo delante, la policía había cerrado la subida a la cumbre. Sin embargo, a los lados crecía un bosque bastante frondoso donde no parecía haber guardias. Era de esperar, ya que era un terreno prácticamente impracticable.

Impracticable, claro, para gente normal. Para ellos sería como un paseo por el parque. Así que decidieron seguir por ahí para evitar enfrentamientos innecesarios.

—¡Qué preciosidad! ¡Qué preciosidad!

Se giraron. No volvieron a oír esa voz.

—¡Ah! ¡Pervertido! ¡Hay un pervertido!

—¡Qué botín! ¡Qué botín!

—No puede ser.

Fue Cologne la que se quejó. Los demás estaban intentando discernir al pequeño maestro entre la muchedumbre. De repente, una figura enana, apenas del mismo tamaño que Cologne, emergió de entre la gente con un saco lleno a la espalda. Estaba bastante lejos, y se dirigía rápidamente calle abajo.

—¡Maestro! —gritó Ranma, que se había convertido en chica y tenía los pechos al aire. Recibió una mirada de desprecio de Kaiko cuando quedó mirando los pechos de Ranma un segundo. En realidad sólo estaba pensando que no se había dado cuenta de que se hubiera transformado.

Al instante, Happôsai se dirigió hacia ellos como si hubiera sido disparado desde un cañón.

—¡Venid con papá! —exclamó con júbilo el viejo.

—Ya te tengo —respondió Ranma, usando la velocidad del pequeño abuelo para estamparlo sin piedad contra el suelo del tejado del edificio con la cabeza por delante. Seguidamente, Ranma desapareció con Happôsai aún agarrado con una mano por la cornisa del edificio. Y al cabo de unos minutos, volvió con una esfera de tierra y rocas de un medio metro de diámetro, y de nuevo en su forma de hombre.

—Rápido, unos conjuros contra los malos espíritus (5).

Akane le dio rápidamente unos papeles que Ranma clavó en la esfera, y Cologne hizo lo mismo con otros papeles que se sacó de la manga.

—Es increíble que aún siga cayendo en ese truco.

—¡Tienes toda la razón! —confirmó Happôsai sentado en el hombro de Ranma. Había aparecido de repente ahí y lo único que había podido detectar había sido un ligerísimo cambio en la energía vital del viejo.

Miró a Ranma, y con la confirmación de su mirada, sacó una aguja de acupuntura. La cargó con una versión especial de su energía vital, aproximando a ojo cuánta necesitaría. Asintió, y la lanzó con fuerza pero varios metros desviada por encima de la cabeza de Ranma.

—Ahora sé buen chico y conviértete en chica para tu maestro! —el viejo se puso frente a Ranma de un salto y sacó un caldero de agua. Nadie se movió. Incluso él se detuvo y miró a Cologne. Ella sonrió y le invitó a hacer lo que quisiera con un gesto. Happôsai brilló con irritación.

—¡Vamos, dulzura! —gritó, y lanzó el agua a toda velocidad.

Sin embargo, el líquido se convirtió de repente en una enorme nube de vapor a unos centímetros de Ranma.

—¿¡Qué ha pasado! —el vapor se despejó revelando a Shampoo.

—Mejor no mojes a Ranma —informó al viejo, y volvió a su sitio junto a su tía bisabuela. Aún le resultaba difícil creer que Shampoo pudiera controlar de esa manera su temperatura corporal.

—¡Ya veremos! —exclamó. Sacó otro cubo de agua, saltó por encima de Ranma y lo lanzó, cubo y todo, contra él.

Sin embargo, el viento cogió fuerza de repente y no sólo evitó que el cubo impactase contra un inmóvil Ranma, sino que además lo lanzó contra Happôsai, que no esperándoselo, recibió el impacto, y el agua, de lleno.

—¡Ya estoy harto! —gritó con ojos destelleantes de furia —¡Pensáis que estos trucos significan algo contra mí! ¡Voy a poneros a todos en el sitio que os corresponde: a mis pies!

Y entonces, la aguja impactó limpiamente contra la nuca del pequeño maestro, dejándole petrificado al instante. Ranma volvió a llevar a cabo el proceso de encerrar a Happôsai, aunque lo hizo en una esfera aún más pequeña

—Deberíamos continuar hacia la cima —comentó, y lanzando la esfera al aire un par de veces, continuó: —, aunque no sé qué deberíamos hacer con este viejo verde.

—Deberíamos llevarlo con nosotros —se adelantó Kan-Lohn a su hermana —. Toda la ayuda que podamos tener es poca.

Cologne terminó asintiendo.

—¡Eh! ¡Vosotros! ¿Quiénes sois? ¿Qué hacéis ahí arriba? —todos se dieron la vuelta y vieron a lo que debía ser un periodista, micrófono en mano y un cámara siguiéndole, abrirse paso entre la multitud a toda prisa.

—¡Maldita sea! —se quejó Cologne —¡Ranma, cúbrenos, que no nos vea subir!

—Kaiko, agárrate —Kaiko se dejó coger entre sus brazos. Sólo tuvo que mirar un momento para ver como Ranma levantó de repente una pared en el mismo techo del edificio, cubriéndoles, mientras Akane le esperaba.

Pero, cuando saltó del edificio a los árboles, vio como el reportero, que ya había reconocido como el de los "Advenimientos", hablaba con su cámara y señalaba hacia el bosque.

"Espero que no dé problemas y no se venga detrás de nosotros", pensó para sí preocupado. No mostró nada, evidentemente, pues no quería añadir más peso al que llevaban todos en ese mismo instante. Pero si encima tenían que cubrir a una persona sin conocimientos de artes marciales… No quería ni pensar en esa posibilidad.

—Mousse —le llamó Kaiko entre sus brazos. Iba un poco echado encima de ella, pues el viento movía las ramas por las que se iban apoyando con mucha violencia, y pudo oírla bien aunque habló muy bajo —, ¿estás bien? Estás tan callado que estás empezando a preocuparme.

"Bien, y ahora voy y preocupo a Kaiko", se reprochó mentalmente.

—No es nada, Kaiko —respondió mirando al frente.

—Todavía no sabes mentir, ¿lo sabes? —rio ella sin ofenderse. Trató de justificarse, pero le cortó —No pasa nada. Tienes derecho a estar un poco ido ahora. Sólo te recomiendo que estés de vuelta para cuando hayamos llegado a la cima.

Se pegó un poco más contra él, y no dijo nada más. Se sintió agradecido. Simplemente, la horrible sensación que llevaba meses rondándole se había vuelto más intensa que nunca, y aunque había llegado a aceptarla, aún le resultaba pesada en el corazón.

Tras unos minutos de frenética escalada entre los árboles, alcanzaron por fin a salir del bosque. Apenas tenían otros diez minutos hasta la cima, con la nieve tentándoles a apenas un kilómetro. Volvió su atención hacia el pueblo que habían dejado atrás, y sintió cierto alivio al ver que la mayor parte de la gente, unos pequeños puntitos desde donde estaban, empezaba a moverse de vuelta a la estación.

—¡Vamos! —exclamó Cologne, y todos reiniciaron la escalada.

Cuánto más se acercaban a la cima, más fuerte era el viento. Empezaron a distinguir con claridad la extraña tormenta azulada que se había formado, señalando el punto exacto donde debía estar Erra. Era, tal como había pensado al bajar del tren, el paisaje del mismísimo infierno.

Poco a poco, esquivando más de una roca empujada por el viento colina abajo, llegaron al fin a la cima. Y entonces descendieron por la muerta caldera hasta la figura que se mantenía de pie en su centro.

—¡Al fin! —retumbó entonces una voz cavernosa y sesgada por toda la caldera —¡Al fin mis últimos rivales se presentan ante mí! ¡Y su poder es tan nimio…!

—Ya empezamos… —refunfuñó Ranma.

La figura se giró hacia ellos, y entonces comprendieron por qué Lǎo-hǔ Lán nunca lo llamó hombre. No tenían piel, sino piedra. Medía más de dos metros, tal vez dos metros y medio, y sus brazos le caían casi hasta los pies como si de un orangután se tratara. Además, eran casi tan grandes como sus piernas, y como su cabeza estaba casi escondida entre sus hombros, daba la impresión de ser un enorme monolito de piedra que hablaba. Pero lo peor era su rostro, desfigurado y casi irreconocible, donde los ojos, negros totalmente, estaban casi escondidos por las pétreas mejillas y las sobresalientes cejas. Frente ancha y mentón pronunciado, todo quedaba aún más desequilibrado por un nariz inexistente y una boca que partía el rostro de forma desagradable y casi vertical.

—Toda una belleza —comentó Shampoo en voz baja.

—Esto no es sino un pequeño sacrificio a cambio de la inmortalidad.

—¿Otro de esos? —se quejó Ranma otra vez —Que si soy inmortal, que si no tienes nada qué hacer, que si al final venceré de todas las maneras… ¡Son todos iguales!

—Tan sólo te has enfrentado a otro inmortal, bocazas —tras el comentario de Akane, Ranma optó por el silencio.

—Supongo que habéis venido hasta aquí para detenerme —les dijo Erra sin preguntarlo realmente —. Bueno, aquí estoy. ¿Por qué no lo intentáis?

Ranma, Shampoo, Ryôga y él miraron al mismo tiempo a Cologne, y a una señal suya, se pusieron en posición. Ellos tres tomaron su posición de triángulo, mientras Ryôga quedó entre Ranma y Shampoo.

—¡Apenas puedo esperar para que me ataquéis!

Shampoo fue la primera en acercarse. Simplemente desapareció y volvió a aparecer al lado de Erra. Pudo ver como comenzaba el arco de una patada a las costillas. Entonces escuchó como una explosión, luego otra,, y otra. Durante un rato, explosiones y golpes de aire se sucedieron, hasta que Shampoo apareció de nuevo en su posición inicial.

—¡Eres rápida, joven Nujiezu! ¡Más que yo incluso!

—Mi turno entonces —exclamó Ranma, dando un salto hasta Erra.

—Nuestro turno, mejor dicho —gritó Ryôga, corriendo, pero mucho más lento, hasta Erra también.

A pesar de un quejido inicial de Ranma, rápidamente empezaron a complementarse, consiguiendo conectar con puñetazos o patadas sin mucha dificultad.

—Al final va a resultar que no era muy difícil —comentó Ryôga al tiempo que conectaba un derechazo en el estómago de la mole.

—Ryôga, atrás, ¡aléjate! —le avisó Ranma con tono de preocupación.

—¿Qué?

—¡Vamos!

De un salto, ambos recuperaron la distancia inicial, y volvieron a la situación inicial.

—Es muy duro —informó Ranma en alto —. Los ataques normales no le hacen nada. Necesitamos algo más.

—Si tenéis algo más deberíais haberlo usado desde el principio —intervino Erra con una risa maliciosa.

—Ya veremos —dijo, y sacando unas cuantas agujas de acupuntura de sus mangas, con una mirada a Ranma, las lanzó a los puntos vitales de Erra.

Las agujas hicieron su camino por el aire a través de las corrientes que Ranma había creado entre la tempestad como misiles metálicos cargados de energía paralizadora. Por desgracia, todos esos misiles plateados rebotaron contra la piel de Erra.

—De acuerdo, necesitamos ataques más potentes…

—Simplemente no sois lo suficientemente fuertes —se jactó entonces Ryôga —¡Ved, como se hace, debiluchos!

—¡No, detente!

Pero Ryôga no hizo caso de las advertencias de Cologne, y en un instante se había puesto frente a Erra. El monstruo tan sólo sonreía, y nadie sabía qué hacer.

—Ahora vas a saber lo que es un puñetazo —le informó Ryôga, y echando la pierna izquierda hacia atrás, preparó un tremendo puñetazo que descargó contra el pecho del monstruo. A éste se lo borró la sonrisa e incluso, por un momento, pareció que tendría que retrasar una pierna para mantener el equilibrio. Todos vitorearon a Ryôga.

—¡Ahora es mi turno! —anunció Erra, y Ryôga apenas tuvo tiempo de girarse un poco antes de recibir el puñetazo de respuesta. El chico salió volando directamente hacia Ranma como un misil, que le recibió con habilidad, disminuyendo su velocidad con un par de giros, dejándole finalmente en el suelo.

—¡Mousse, ven! —no tardó en cumplir la orden de Ranma, intercambiando vértices con él.

—Pagarás por eso —prometió Ranma con un deje peligroso en la voz —¡Shampoo!

Dejó a los dos corriendo hacia Erra y centró su atención en el chico malherido. Seguía de una pieza sólo porque había entrenado específicamente para ello. Si no… Tenía el hombro derecho totalmente destrozado, y el brazo le caía lánguido y ensangrentado. Debía haberle dado un poco también en la cabeza, porque le sangraba el oído derecho también y las cervicales se le habían removido como piezas de go en una caja.

Le aplicó unos puntos de presión para relajar las cervicales y para enmudecer el dolor del hombro.

—¡Vuestros golpes son aún de risa! ¿No será vuestro temerario compañero el único que sabe golpear? —rio Erra mientras Ranma y Shampoo revoloteaba a su alrededor, esquivando con aún más cautela que antes golpes que podían ser mortales.

Se concentró una vez más y dirigió su energía vital para que ayudase y organizarse la de Ryôga en el proceso de curación de su hombro. Tras cinco minutos así, Ryôga se podía levantar y flexionaba el brazo con muecas de dolor.

—Pensé que podías curar de todo—comentó guardando una queja más directa.

—No tengo ni mucho tiempo ni puedo usar toda mi energía vital. Aún así, he convertido dos semanas y una operación en cinco minutos. Creo que no está mal, ¿no?

—Cierto, cierto —se disculpó el recién curado —. Gracias. Es que quiero partirle la boca a ese imbécil.

—Ya somos dos entonces.

Justo entonces, notó un terrible temblor. Volviéndose de nuevo hacia el combate, descubrieron a Ranma y a Shampoo que habían aumentado la intensidad de su ataque. Ranma usaba su control sobre el entorno para formar puños de roca y hielo que se lanzaban desde todas direcciones contra Erra mientras él mismo bailaba entre sus ataques y los de Erra, añadiendo más impactos.

Y además, Shampoo había cambiado tácticas, en vez de ser demasiado rápido, se había vuelto dura como el granito y caliente como la lava, y cada vez que golpeaba dejaba círculos calcinados en la piel rocosa de Erra.

—¡Vosotros dos! —gritó Cologne hacia ellos —¡Id a ayudadlos antes de que gasten todas sus energías!

Ryôga fue corriendo al centro de la pelea y él empezó a lanzar armas entre los ataques de los otros tres, intentando llenar todos los puntos posibles de algún elemento ofensivo.

—¡Estoy empezando a hartarme de vuestras cosquillas! —de repente, una enorme explosión de energía procedente de Erra barrió la cumbre, tirándoles a todos varios metros hacia atrás.

Mientras se levantaba de nuevo, observó con detenimiento a su enemigo. Este tipo de ataque no parecían estar afectándole. Pero debía tener alguna debilidad. Todos los contrincantes tenían una. Repasó mentalmente la pelea hasta entonces en su búsqueda, y cayó en la cuenta de algo: en todo el tiempo que llevaban luchando, Erra no se había movido ni un centímetro.

"¡Tengo que tocarle!", decidió en su interior. Las agujas no habían atravesado su piel, pero un contacto directo sí que debería permitirle acceder a su energía vital. Si pudiese reducir la velocidad de su metabolismo, o provocar la pérdida de esa piel que más bien parecía roca, o algo, seguro que los otros tres lo tendrían bastante más fácil para vencer.

—¡Ranma, necesito unos minutos de quietud! —gritó.

Al instante, Ranma retrocedió unos pasos al tiempo que él avanzó hacia ellos. Ranma hundió las manos en la tierra, y rápidamente el suelo se levantó alrededor de Erra, quedando atrapado por completo en unos segundos.

—¿De verdad pensáis que la misma estrategia que no funcionó con mi perro de presa funcionará conmigo? —entonó con dejadez demencial.

De repente, la celda de piedra explotó en mil pedazos. Sin embargo, eso era exactamente lo que estaba esperando, y como ya se había puesto detrás de Erra, dio un salto, se cubrió como pudo la cara con un brazo y con el otro hizo contacto con lo que pensaba era la nuca del monstruo.

Durante un instante, pudo sentir una energía vital. Era extraña, como si no estuviese perfectamente encajada en el cuerpo. Pensó que podría decirse que la energía vital de Erra estaba prácticamente… ¿en sus pies?

Y entonces, todo fue una inacabable sensación de dolor, como si se estuviese quemando vivo desde dentro. Y fue empujado con violencia contra el suelo.

—¡No intentes toquetear mi energía vital! —gritó histérico Erra. Le hubiera gustado alejarse mientras su enemigo chillaba y maldecía, pero esa especie de descarga le había dejado inmovilizado.

—¡Huye Mousse! —gritó Ranma.

—¡No puede! —respondió Erra volviendo a su locura normal —¡No dejo que nadie hurgue en mi energía vital y escape así como así! Así que, despídete. Tranquilo, sólo les llevarás unas horas de ventaja.

Y entonces, el enorme puño de Erra tapó el sol. Durante un segundo, pudo oír a través del vendaval los gritos de todos los que estaban allí con él, y lo único que deseó, cuando por fin había llegado el momento que tanto había sentido esos meses, fue haber sido de más ayuda. ¡Y qué demonios! Deseó que no acabara así. Aún tenía muchas cosas que hacer.

—¡No!

Sus extremidades empezaban a responder de nuevo; tal vez el efecto de su entrenamiento en la escuela del Volcán, tal vez efecto de estar muerto y haber alcanzado la otra vida. Lentamente, miró hacia arriba. Seguía habiendo rayos, y el sonido de los truenos le llegaban en consonancia. El viento seguía siendo casi un huracán, y el poco sol que brillaba seguía ocultado por el enorme puño de Erra. Pero había algo más.

Shampoo aguantando el golpe mortal contra su hombro.

—Ahora ser buen momento para que poner en medio una tierra.

—Creo que lo que quieres decir…

—¡Sal! —le ordenó Shampoo. Mousse asintió, se levantó, y se colocó como si se echara a Shampoo al hombro, respondiendo: —¿Preparada para salir de aquí a toda velocidad?

—Maldita mequetrefe —Erra alzó el otro puño, más enfadado que nunca.

Pero antes de que pudiera descargarlo sobre los Nujiezu, un rayo impactó justo en su cara. Luego otro en su abdomen y otro más en su espalda. Y como venido de la nada, dejando a un concentrado Ranma en la retaguardia, Ryôga le propinó la madre de todos los puñetazos en el hombro del brazo que aún sujetaba Shampoo, liberándola de su presión. Al momento, se apoyó exhausta en Mousse.

—¡Corred! —ordenó Ryôga encarando a Erra, que se giraba hacia él con la risa más macabra que había visto nunca.

Mousse ayudó a Shampoo a poner unos cuantos metros de distancia entre ellos y la pelea que se reanudaba. La dejó suavemente en el suelo y empezó a explorar la zona con la que había detenido el ataque de Erra.

—Saber que doler, ¡eh! —se quejó Shampoo.

—Tu japonés…

—No estar para pensar en esas cosas —respondió cortante. Al obligarla al estirar el brazo, dejó escapar un grito.

—Lo sé, lo sé… —se disculpó —Aguanta un poco, ¿eh? —había aprendido lo suficiente para saber que el color morado que estaba viendo no presagiaba nada bueno. Los huesos parecían estar más o menos bien, por lo que el problema debía ser otra cosa.

Empezó a explorar la herida con su energía vital, y entonces lo vio claro. El puñetazo de Erra llevaba algo más que fuerza desproporcionada: también llevaba una pequeña cantidad de su energía vital que actuaba como… un veneno. No parecía estar atacándole directamente, pero debía ser responsable del mal color.

Intentó arreglar las fisuras en los huesos, pero el veneno reaccionó en el momento en que empezó a canalizar su energía vital, colocándose entre el hueso y sus manos e impidiendo que pudiese curarla. Hizo otro par de intentos, pero el veneno siempre respondía igual. Así que decidió encargarse del veneno primero.

Lo encapsuló en su propia energía vital e intentó retenerlo donde no molestase. Pero su continuo movimiento no le dejaba concentrarse, además de que debía desviar bastante energía vital para contenerlo. Por tanto, decidió que lo arreglaría de otra forma.

—Shampoo, ahora… Esto puede que duela. Aguanta un poco más, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella asintió nada más.

Dobló la intensidad de su encapsulamiento y, tirando con todas sus fuerzas a través de su energía vital, arrancó de cuajo la energía extraña de Shampoo junto a un alarido de dolor. Tan sólo podría imaginar cómo debía haber sentido eso Shampoo, algo así como arrancarle un brazo de cuajo.

Rápidamente, curó tan bien como pudo sus heridas, que ahora sí, empezaron a cicatrizar como debían. Aún así, el hombro sufría lo que debían ser unos efectos secundarios de ese veneno, y tendría que sanar a su ritmo normal.

—Ya estás. Erra había introducido una especie de veneno de energía vital que de alguna manera evitaba hasta la recuperación más básica: ni siquiera los capilares rotos al recibir el golpe sanaban, por eso el color que estabas cogiendo.

—Eso es lo que…

—Sí, he tenido que arrancar esa energía de tu cuerpo, y no es un proceso muy agradable. Lo siento mucho.

—¡Tonterías! —contravino Shampoo, dedicándole una sonrisa en medio de todo aquel caos —Mousse curarme y ahora poder seguir luchando.

—¡Pero tu hombro aún está mal! ¡No he podido curarlo del todo!

—¡Aún tener el otro brazo!

—¡Hay más! —insistió —Pude sentir por un momento la energía de Erra. Era extraña, casi inhumana, pero la que pude notar estaba prácticamente toda concentrada en sus pies. Esa debe ser la razón por la que no se ha movido en toda la pelea.

—¿Y eso que significar? —preguntó Shampoo.

—Eso significa —retumbó entonces la voz de Erra. Un tornado, que sólo podía ser el resultado de un Puñetazo del Dragón Ascendente, se disolvió en una explosión de luz dorada, revelando a Erra sonriendo con satisfacción —que me falta poco para arrancar al fin el corazón del planeta y destruir así este mundo.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Cologne al otro lado del cráter —No puedes hacer eso. ¡Es imposible!

—Imposible para ti, arrugada Nujiezu mortal —respondió con sorna.

—¿Qué es eso del corazón del planeta? ¿Qué significa? —inquirió Ranma con preocupación.

—El corazón del planeta —respondió —es la energía vital de la que dispone el planeta. "Gaia" o "Madre Tierra" son otros nombres que se le da a ese pozo de energía del que viene toda la energía que usamos y adonde va toda la que desprendemos. Si es cierto que puede ser arrancado, significaría la muerte del planeta. Y con él, la muerte de toda la vida que sustenta.

—Pero, ¿por qué todo esto? —continuó —¿Por qué destruir el planeta? ¿Acaso por lo que pasó con Sylphé cuando viniste por primera vez el planeta entero merece ser destruido? ¿Acaso tu raza no conoce la misericordia?

—¿De qué estás hablando, muchacho? —respondió Erra, en apariencia, confuso —No conoces toda la historia, ¿verdad? Nadie debe conocerla, claro. Pues entonces, como regalo a mis últimos contrincantes, os contaré quién era yo, mucho antes de descender sobre aquel pueblo y aquella Sylphé.

—Hace unos cinco mil años, yo era un humano normal y corriente. Aún así, para ser un simple humano, era bastante más astuto que mis congéneres.—

—Por esa razón, ostentaba un rango especial: el de consejero del emperador. Y no de un emperador cualquiera, como los que tenéis aquí. No. Mi antiguo señor colmó de sangre las planicies de Mesopotamia con el arma más sofisticada jamás creada: el arco y la flecha.—

—Yo le aconsejaba sobre cuando era más favorable realizar una batalla o dejar a los hombres descansar. También realizaba conjuros para mantener su salud y la de su familia. Yo no conocía nada de magia, pero sí sabía interpretar la información que le daban sus generales. E incluso tenía algunas fuentes propias que me ayudaban en los momentos cruciales a cambio de una buena suma de dinero. O, simplemente, por mantener la vida.—

—La mayor parte del tiempo, era una vida sencilla y placentera. Aquella comodidad fue el caldo de cultivo de un nuevo sentimiento: la ambición. Sin embargo, respetaba a mi amo, y solía saciar mis impulsos pensando que, a su muerte, podría jugar con sus hijos y, cuando el verdadero heredero se alzase entre los cuerpos de sus hermanos, ser su consejero elegido.—

—Se podría decir que sin ambiciones mayores en mi vida, estaba abocado a ser un humano más que viviría y moriría siempre pegado a la tierra que lo vio nacer. Por suerte, dos hechos cambiaron el rumbo de mi historia para siempre.—

—El primero ocurrió poco después del trigésimo octavo equinoccio de primavera que había vivido…

* * *

Se levantó de la cama hecha a base de cojines y mantas de seda, pero se mantuvo sentado durante un rato. Quería disfrutar de un último momento de descanso antes de que comenzase otro día de su vida.

—Consejero Erra, el señor espera que te presentes en sus aposentos antes de que el sol se haya desplazado del este.

Observó al mensajero durante un instante, decidiendo si merecía la pena castigarlo por ser tan puntual o no. Al final decidió no hacerlo, y le ordenó que le dijese al señor que estaría allí en unos momentos.

—Después de todo, tan sólo he de prepararme —refunfuñó para sí cuando el mensajero se hubo ido.

Rápidamente, llamó a los esclavos, que comenzaron a lavarle y a vestirle sin mirarle a los ojos.

Vivía en la mejor tienda del lugar; exceptuando, claro está, la del señor. Seda de preciosos colores era la único que sus ojos podían ver; el oro y la mejor madera que se pudiese imaginar ocupaban los lugares donde no llegaba la seda. Tenía todos los esclavos que podía necesitar, e incluso algunos extra por si acaso había que prescindir de alguno. Tenía más riqueza de la que podría gastar en varias vidas.

Y aún así, algo faltaba. Un fuego que había hecho de sus noches, de forma progresiva, un largo rato de meditación y planificación. Un fuego con la voz de una serpiente que le incitaba a conseguir más, que espoleaba su ambición y le llenaba la cabeza de imágenes de poder y conquista.

Pero, ¿qué podría hacer él, un simple consejero? ¡Ah…! Si realmente conociese la magia que aparentaba poseer. Entonces no hubiera sido difícil maldecir de alguna manera a su señor, procurar su muerte. O aún mejor, controlar su mente para que, ante todos sus súbditos y su ejército, le nombrase sucesor indiscutible. Cuán fácil hubiera sido entonces.

Sin embargo, tan sólo poseía intelecto y facha. Y ya tenía todo lo que podía obtener con esas dos virtudes. ¿Por qué, entonces, jugárselo todo por una posibilidad tan remota? Iba en contra de toda su manera de proceder hasta aquel momento.

—Señor, ya está preparado —le comunicó uno de sus esclavos.

Se miró en el espejo que el esclavo sostenía ante él con cierta satisfacción. Sus ropajes estaban perfectamente colocados y apuntillados. Salió con brío de su tienda y radiante sol de mañana asaltó sus ojos.

Lo siguiente en asaltarle fue la vista de un ejército de más de dos mil hombres apostados al pie de la pequeña elevación encima de la cual se levantaba la tienda más grande y más opulenta de todo el asentamiento.

Dejando la vista de enorme ejército a su espalda, entró en la tienda del señor.

Nunca se cansaba de observar esa tienda. En su centro tan alta como un roble de cien años, estaba sujeta por un tronco tallado de ese mismo árbol. La tela exterior, tejida a base de pieles de cabra y vaca alquitranadas no es que fuera muy bonita, pero podía resistir cualquier tormenta que descendiese de los cielos.

Esta tela y la estructura que la sujetaban estaban cubiertas de sedas de todos los colores imaginables. El suelo estaba cubierto de innumerables alfombras, todas tejidas a mano en exóticos lugares de las lindes más lejanas de las tierras conquistadas, lugares que jamás había conocido. Y el mobiliario, la mesa y la silla del señor en el centro de la tienda, para que hiciese juego, era todo de roble lacrado en oro.

Formando un pasillo desde la entrada de la tienda al trono del señor, toda su guardia personal se mantenía alerta en todo momento, pues el poder del señor era codiciado y los ataques algo común. El comandante de sus tropas y sus generales más importantes estaban sentados sobre cojines de seda a su alrededor.

Caminó con paso seguro hasta su señor y prontamente llevó a cabo la primera inclinación del día.

—¡Erra! —le dio la bienvenida con una sonrisa —¡No hacía falta que te dieses tanta prisa! Esperaba que disfrutases un rato de tu nueva esclava.

Iriam, claro. Era bella, disfrutaría unos meses con ella, pero como siempre pasaba con sus regalos, terminaría relegándola a trabajo de cocina.

—¡Gracias por su regalo, oh, señor generoso! ¡Pero no hubiera podido haceros esperar más de lo que los dioses ya habían previsto!

—Eso me reconforta —respondió, y al momento su expresión cambió a una de mayor seriedad —. Ahora, sin embargo, tenemos que hablar de un tema más serio.

Momento para mostrarse sorprendido. En realidad, sabía desde hacía meses que quería conquistar las tierras del Este. Por eso el campamento se había desplazando poco a poco hacia la frontera. Lo cierto era que no podía dejar de sorprenderse con el ansia conquistadora de su señor. No eran tan raras, pues, sus propias ansias de dominación.

—¡Mi nueva esposa! —anunció, y el jolgorio inundó la tienda.

—Ah, por supuesto mi señor. Felicidades —otra más para ése siempre creciente redil de cohortes. Qué veía en toda esa parafernalia del casamiento, era algo que jamás podría adivinar.

—¡Tormus, ven aquí! —llamó sus señor, y al girarse, vio a su mujer entrar.

Al momento, entendió porque su señor le gustaba tanto conseguir nuevas mujeres cada equinoccio.

Era lo más bello que había visto nunca. Cada centímetro de su piel, cada rasgo de su rostro, cada curva de su cuerpo. Todo, absolutamente todo de ella, se combinaba de forma perfecta para dejarle sin aliento.

Sin embargo, antes ni siquiera de que pudiera dejar escapar el aire que había inspirado antes de descubrir a Tormus, su señor ya la tenía a su lado.

—¡Ésta es Tormus, y ahora es la dueña de mi corazón! ¡Observadla, pues debéis protegerla como a mí mismo, ya que será la madre de mis hijos! ¡La madre de los futuros emperadores de Mesopotamia!

La madre de sus hijos. Por lo que no hay ninguna posibilidad de poder convencerle de que la convierta en concubina de nadie más. Maldita sea…

—Ahora, mi querido comandante, el que tantas victorias me has dado —y dejó descansar una mano sobre el hombro de su comandante —¡Quiero un último favor de ti antes de que los dioses te llamen a su lado!

—Aún me quedan años de vida, señor, y victorias que ofrecerle —respondió agachando la cabeza el estratega.

—Sí, pero la tarea que te encomiendo no es sencilla. Quiero encontrar más maneras de proteger a mi nueva mujer. Quiero poder defenderla de un ejército entero si acaso hiciese falta.

—¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo puedo convertir a una sola persona, aunque sea mi gran señor, en un ejército completo?

—No te hagas el humilde, amigo mío —bromeó su señor —. Sabes mejor que ninguno de nosotros los secretos de la energía vital, de los chakras y todas esas energías místicas que operan en nuestros cuerpos. Estoy seguro que encontrarás la manera de usar todo ese conocimiento para servir a tu señor.

—Necesitaré mandar emisarios a todos los rincones del mundo, señor —informó ya abstraído en sus pensamientos, seguramente haciendo ya planes para satisfacer al señor.

* * *

—Rápidamente entendí que lo que saliese de aquel viejo sería una fuente de gran poder.

—Y por tanto, esperé —afirmó con una sonrisa macabra —. Esperé a que su comandante terminase su regalo al gran señor. Y cuando me enteré de que había terminado, ordené su muerte y el robo de su póstumo regalo.

—Ése regalo… comenzó Akane asqueada.

—Sí —confirmó el monstruo —. Ese regalo no era otra cosa que las escuelas que llamáis "legendarias". El trabajo de diez años de síntesis magistral de artes marciales hoy en día olvidadas.

—Eres malvado… —acusó Shampoo con rabia.

—Evidentemente. En todo caso, en esos diez años de espera no estuve quieto. Me acerqué cada vez más a mi señor. Mis ansias de usurpamiento habían encontrado en Tormus un objetivo y una excusa al mismo tiempo que las hacía fuertes. Por tanto, con la confianza de mi señor, a la trágica muerte de su comandante, fui elegido por él mismo como protector de Tormus. Así, durante cinco largos años, continué en esa posición mientras aprendía en secreto estas magníficas escuelas, convirtiéndome poco a poco en el hombre más poderoso del mundo. Hasta que un día, ya alcanzado el total entendimiento de estas escuelas…

* * *

Era el día. Nada podía detenerla. Tenía la inteligencia, el poder y las agallas para conseguir lo que su corazón anhelaba: poder y amor. Hoy tomaría el imperio por la fuerza, tomando la vida de su señor y tomando en matrimonio a la madre de sus hijos.

Era el momento de poner fin a su plan. Quince largos años, preparando, midiendo, esperando. Casi tenía el corazón de Tormus en sus manos. Para conseguirlo del todo tan sólo debía demostrar su valía. ¡Ja! ¡Cuando acabase con su marido demostraría su valía!

Luego estaba el tema de los hijos. Seguramente lo mejor era ahogarlos en el río como hacían con las crías del ganado que no valían. Sin embargo, puede que eso fuera demasiado. Puede que fuera a usurpar el poder, pero aún tenía corazón. Matar niños a sangre fría era una crueldad demasiado grande.

Salió a toda prisa de su nueva tienda. La misma vista que hace quince años, cuando todo empezó, le saludó. La única diferencia era que estaban a varios kilómetros (5) al Este de dónde estaban aquella vez. Mismo ejército, misma ciudad ambulante, mismo esclavos incluso.

Se dirigió con paso ligero hacia la tienda del señor. Aunque hubiera podido, no hizo ningún esfuerzo por ocultarse. No tenía sentido ocultar sus intenciones durante más tiempo.

Apartó la cortinilla que mantenía fuera de la tienda a los bichos con fuerza, arrancándola de cuajo. Eso atrajo la atención de su señor, de Tormus y del resto de la guardia.

—¿Erra? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué es lo que pasa? —su señor, aún ignorante de lo que estaba pasando. Sí, estaba claro que llegarían mucho más lejos bajo sus órdenes.

—He venido a probar mi valía, Tormus —pudo ver la sorpresa en sus ojos, y después, la horrible comprensión de lo que se avecinaba.

—¡No! Conocía tus ansias, ¿pero actuar así? No creo que esto sea lo mejor…

—¡Te lo probaré!

Dos de los guardias estaban muertos, con el cuello aplastado, antes de que pudieran darse cuenta. Uno trató de empalarle con su lanza; se la quitó de las manos con el brazo derecho mientras con el izquierdo encerraba a otro en una celda de tierra.

Dando un giro para coger impulso, hundió la punta de la lanza en el costado de su anterior dueño. Se dio la vuelta y, con un par de puñetazos milimétricos, dejó incapacitados a los dos últimos guardianes.

Arrancó la lanza del costado del inconsciente guarda y se giró hacia su señor y Tormus. Sus rostros denotaban horror.

—Hoy comienza una nueva era para nuestros súbditos —declaró con la adrenalina quemándole en las venas —. No más de su pasmosa debilidad e incertidumbre. Con el poder que ahora mismo poseo, conquistaremos toda Mesopotamia, y el resto del mundo también.

—Tú… traidor.

—Valientes palabras del señor que se olvidó de sus súbditos…

—Escúchate, Erra —Tormus dio un paso hacia él. Levantó la lanza, y se detuvo —. Estás delirando Erra. Escúchate cómo has hecho siempre conmigo. Este no eres tú.

—¡No! Éste soy yo, y ahora que no tengo que andar pretendiendo ser quién no soy, me siento más cuerdo que nunca. Toda esta farsa se acaba hoy —y lanzó con perfecta puntería para atravesar el corazón al que durante tanto tiempo había considerado su padre.

—¡No!

Extrañamente, el sonido de la carne siendo desgarrada llegó a sus oídos un instante antes de lo que había calculado. Al mirar de nuevo hacia su objetivo, vio la sorpresa en sus ojos muy abiertos, pero no el dolor de la muerte. La muerte estaba en los ojos de Tormus, que aún se mantenía de pie entre ellos con una lanza atravesándole el pecho.

—¡No! ¡No, no, no! ¡No, ¿por qué?

Pero no importaba lo que dijese, Tormus no abría los ojos. Yacía inmóvil en los brazos de su enfurecido señor, que gritaba órdenes que no lograba comprender, pero que una parte de su cerebro le decía que no eran buenas para él. No podía estar pasando, pero entonces se dio cuenta de una cosa: el alma de Tormus debía estar subiendo ahora al reino de los dioses. Si se daba prisa, tal vez pudiera alcanzarla y traerla de vuelta.

Sí, eso era un buen plan. Salió a toda prisa de la tienda, sin pararse siquiera a pensar en el ejército que tenía delante, y se concentró. Visitaría al reino de los dioses, algo que siempre había deseado, y volvería con ella.

Así que se concentró, y comenzó la ascensión entre los rayos de una incipiente tormenta…

* * *

—Pasé tanto tiempo en los cielos que perdí la cuenta de las estaciones. Y cuando por fin pude aceptar mi pérdida y volví a los mortales, acabé en aquel asentamiento de Nujiezu, como se hacían llamar. Esa Sylphé terminó por robarme la poca esperanza que me quedaba. Y sin nada que me atara, volví a los cielos, donde pensé que residiría hasta el fin de los tiempos. Hasta que decidí que merecía una venganza por toda la injusticia. Y recordando el dolor que esa mujer me infringió, el primer lugar que destruiría sería el de sus descendientes. Ellos pagarían por el pecado de su madre.

—Así que —empezó Ranma sin mostrar asombro por las revelaciones de Erra —, no eres más que otro hombre despechado. Eres igual que Sylphé. Tal para cual.

—¡Yo no soy como esa maldita!

—Aunque ha sido muy interesante —continuó Ranma haciendo caso omiso del iracundo Erra —, creo que es la hora de pararte los pies.

Una vez más, Ranma hundió su puño en la tierra. Luego hizo lo mismo con el otro. Y se quedó en esa posición.

Shampoo y él se acercaron hasta su compañero, a unas docenas de metros de Erra, con cuidado de no ponerse a su alcance, al que le cambió el gesto y comenzó a reír sin ningún tipo de alegría.

—Lo que estás intentando es inútil.

—Ranma, ¡no lo hagas! —le avisó Cologne también —Es demasiado poderoso para que puedas ganarle de esa manera.

—¿Por qué seguís escuchándole? —les espetó Ranma —Veréis lo que trato de hacer.

Entonces, lo sintió. Un ligero temblor que iba ganando en intensidad con el paso de los segundos. Pronto, las rocas sueltas de la cumbre empezaron a moverse, a agitarse y a rodar hacia el centro de la antigua caldera. La poca nieve que había sobrevivido a la tormenta, los huracanes y el frenético movimiento de la pelea empezó a derretirse y luego, a evaporarse.

La temperatura siguió aumentando, pero nadie se movía. Y de repente, una potente explosión señaló el comienzo de la primera erupción del monte, ahora volcán, Fuji en más de trescientos años. Rocas ardientes salieron despedidas, varias fumarolas empezaron a expulsar humo a su alrededor y varios chorros de lava que abrasaba el rostro incluso a distancia envolvieron a Erra. El calor y el olor a azufre les obligó a cubrirse la cara, exceptuando a Shampoo.

—¡Eso es… —empezó Ryôga, personificando el asombro que todos debían sentir.

—¡lo que sabe hacer Ranma! —terminó Akane, que no sabía si reír o llorar.

El magma, que salió como una fuente del recién resucitado volcán Fuji, formó lentamente una especie de manantial infernal, mientras las explosiones y los temblores iban poco a poco debilitándose hasta desaparecer, e incluso los rayos parecieron detenerse.

—¿¡Ya está! —exclamó Kaiko apretando los puños.

—Me temo que no —contestó simplemente Shampoo.

Todos hicieron un esfuerzo para mirar, y al tiempo que los chorros de lava perdían intensidad, la figura de Erra se descubría ante ellos, intacta.

—¡Maldita sea! —no podía creérselo. Ranma acababa de poner en erupción el Monte Fuji. Había traído lava a dónde no la había habido en más de tres siglos. La maldita caldera que tenía a los pies le abrasaba el rostro y conseguía que creyese que el infierno se abría a sus pies.

Y aún así, Erra no hacía más que sonreír.

—Te lo dije, es inútil. Es casi tan ardiente como el frío del espacio —consideró sin mucha preocupación, y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no rechinar los dientes. El malvado debía estar aplicando lo mismo que inventó para sobrevivir al vacío.

Miró a Ranma. Estaba claro que éste último truco había supuesto una gran inversión de energía vital por su parte. Shampoo aún se agarraba el hombro. Ryôga parecía estar igual de enfadado que él, pero había comprendido que atacarle solo era un error que podía salirle muy caro.

De repente, oyó algo extraño. Los rayos que caían a su alrededor, cegándole a veces y erizándole el vello siempre, ya no eran la única causa de los truenos que oía.

Se giró por completo y observó un paisaje muy diferente al que había visto al subir. Enormes brechas se abrían como heridas en la tierra en todas direcciones. A través de las calles, de ríos o de bosques, todas las fisuras parecían tener como origen el propio y ya medio desmoronado, y ahora de nuevo, volcán Fuji.

Ranma, se dio cuenta al volver a girarse, también observaba la nueva destrucción que se abría ante sus ojos, y tuvo una idea bastante clara de lo que estaría pensando, y sobre todo, en quién.

—¡Observad, mis últimos rivales! —retumbó la voz de Erra en toda la cima —¡Observad cómo vuestro mundo se resquebraja y mi plan finalmente se completa! ¡Mi venganza, al fin!

—Así que éste es tu "gran plan" —respondió Ranma como si estuviera hablando de hacer el desayuno —. No vas a ganar el premio a la originalidad. Lo sabes, ¿no?

—Ya veremos si sigues tan insolente cuando tu planeta no sea más que una cáscara vacía sin corazón —respondió Erra riéndose a carcajadas.

—Eso debería sonarte —intervino Shampoo más enojada de lo que la había visto en toda la pelea —, así es como cualquiera te describiría.

—¡Sí, verdad! —continuó riendo Erra ya con tono demencial.

—¡Niños! ¡Concentraos! ¡No bajéis la guardia! —ordenó Cologne desde el lateral junto a los demás, protegiéndolos. Los tres recuperaron las posiciones de combate al oírla —Hay algo raro en su aura. Creo que es un punto débil.

—Has perdido las facultades, mujer Nujiezu. ¿O acaso es la desesperación? —continuó su enemigo recuperando el odio perdido a la demencia, pero aún divertido —No tengo puntos débiles. Sólo tengo más y más poder.

—¡Eso es! —exclamó Lǎo-hǔ Lán —¡Sé lo que es!

—Hombre, el animal que no sabe matar, pero sí importunar a su amo.

—Lo siento en mi cabeza —continuó el chico ciego haciendo caso omiso a las palabras cargadas de odio de Erra —. Aunque no puedo ver, aún siento de alguna manera las energías vitales en mi cabeza. Y cuando me oriento hacia él, lo que siento es una fuente de energía vital. Una fuente ilimitada y confusa de energía vital.

—¿Una fuente ilimitada de energía? —repitió en alto. Eso explicaría sin complicación el aguante supuestamente inacabable y la recuperación tan rápida de las heridas que estaba demostrando. Pero entonces, ¿a qué se estaban enfrentando? ¿A un dios malvado?

—Ningún ser dispone de energía vital ilimitada —le comentó Kan-Lohn al monje tibetano —. Debes estar equivocado.

—No lo está, Nujiezu —rio Erra —. Soy más listo que cualquiera de vosotros, pequeños humanos, y por eso descubrí una manera de alimentarme del Sol. ¿Cómo creéis que sobreviví en los cielos? Es un lugar inhóspito, y no se parece en nada a lo que decían los sabios o los religiosos. Los únicos ángeles que hay son luces frías y distantes que no te escuchan, y sin embargo los demonios te susurran sin parar al oído…

Dejó de prestarle atención. Balbuceaba, se ponía a reír y a gritar con ira. Una vez más, quedaba patente que estaba trastornado. Pero también estaba destruyendo el planeta.

—¡Ranma! —gritó Shampoo por encima del ruido y las palabras inconexas de Erra —Ya lo tengo. Energía infinita, aunque sea vital, ha de conllevar calor infinito.

—¡Sí! ¡Ya sé lo que piensas! —respondió Ranma. Y él también se lo pudo imaginar. Si pudieran encerrar a Erra con toda su energía, debía llegar un momento en el que la energía lo aplastaría o lo carbonizaría. Sería como hacer diamantes del carbón, suponiendo que ese ser se parecía más al carbón y no al diamante, algo dudoso teniendo en cuenta como había ido la pelea hasta entonces.

—Tu plan es ridículo, infantil y está abocado al fracaso —se jactó Erra de Ranma, aunque pudo notar una cierta variación en su energía vital.

Ranma les hizo una señal, y recuperaron su forma de triángulo equilátero.

—¡Rugido del Tigre Gallardo modificado: Campana del Tigre! —gritó Ranma. Al instante, una enorme pompa de energía creció desde las manos de Ranma hasta encompasar a Erra.

El joven Saotome se acercó a Erra lo suficiente como para hacer que éste estuviera en el centro de la barrera de energía.

—Esto no era exactamente en lo que yo estaba pensando —comentó Shampoo tan distraída como él ante la demostración de poder de Ranma.

—¿Cómo es posible? —se preguntó también Cologne. Y a través del espectáculo de luces, pudo ver a Ranma sonriendo compungido.

—Siento haberte mentido, vieja, pero nunca abandoné el Todo Vale —se disculpo el chico —. Puede que haya mezclado algo ambos estilos.

En ese momento y sin previo aviso, dio un alarido de dolor.

—Duele, ¿verdad? —inquirió Erra con sorna —Estás intentando aprisionar una fuente ilimitada de energía. Tu escudo no dudará mucho.

—¡Resistirá! —gritó, y se dio cuenta de que Shampoo hizo lo mismo. Ambos copiaron la posición de Ranma, y colocaron sus manos sobre la incorpórea superficie del escudo. Al instante, éste se volvió más brillante y daba la sensación de ser más sólido.

—Gracias, chicos.

—Juntos… Perderá —afirmó Shampoo, y él sólo pudo asentir.

—Lo dudo mucho —comentó Erra torciendo el gesto —. Cómo ya os he dicho, no se puede encerrar un poder infinito por mucho tiempo. ¿Notáis ya la presión en vuestras manos? ¿Qué tal ahora que se va extendiendo al resto del cuerpo?

No quería ser el que se asustara, pero su rival estaba describiendo exactamente lo que estaba sintiendo y, seguramente, lo que sentían también Ranma y Shampoo dado su gesto de incredulidad. Era una sensación enervante, y se estaba poniendo nervioso. Si alguien tenía que morir para llevarse consigo a Erra, ese debía ser él.

—Moved el triángulo y dejadnos sitio, niños —los tres se giraron y vieron a Cologne, con Ryôga detrás, acercándose a ellos.

—Es demasiado peligroso —respondió Shampoo con gesto negativo.

—¡Todavía no ha llegado el día en el que una bisnieta le diga a una Nujiezu que una pelea es demasiado peligrosa! —exclamó Cologne —¡Moveos de una vez para que formemos un pentágono!

—¿Ryôga también va a ponerse? —fue el turno de Ranma de interrumpir —¡Pero si no sabrá cómo ayudar!

—Que hayas mezclado dos escuelas no quiere decir que tus ataques sean indescifrables —se adelantó Cologne a Ryôga, que parecía querer responder en términos menos amables.

Sin más que objetar, los cinco se posicionaron como vértices de un pentágono. Una vez más, al añadirse más personas, la barrera se volvió más brillante y más sólida. Y lo que era más importante, la extraña presión retrocedió de nuevo hasta la punta de sus dedos, aunque no tardó ni un momento en recuperar su ímpetu de avance.

—¡Eh! No estás solo. Lo sabes, ¿no? —sintió unos brazos rodearle, y casi perdió la concentración. Giró todo lo que pudo la cabeza, y vio aparecer el rostro de Kaiko. Tuvo la presencia de mente de mantener sus manos dónde debían estar.

—¿Qué haces? ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

—Pues empiezo a pensar que destrozar tus sinapsis —respondió ella muy seria —. ¿Qué crees? Ayudarte.

—Pero, pero…

—En serio, míratelo —se apretó aún más fuerte contra él, y calló al instante —. Akane, Perfume y yo, e imagínate cuántas veces va a ocurrir esto, estábamos de acuerdo en que teníamos que ayudaros de alguna manera. Nos sentíamos impotentes. Entonces a Cologne se le ocurrió la idea de pasar a un pentágono y que hubiese dos personas por vértice. También hizo hincapié en que debíamos estar en contacto. Así que… Bueno, la elección estaba clara.

Entonces se dio cuenta. La presión no había desaparecido, pero aumentaba más lentamente. Ahora la compartían entre todos. Y aumentaba tan lentamente que hubiera podido olvidarse de ella y quedarse así, en aquellos brazos, para el resto de la eternidad, descansando de lo que, en su opinión, había sido una dura vida.

—Tenemos que ganar, Mousse —escuchó en su oído volviendo a la realidad —. Tenemos que ganar.

—¡No hay manera de que ganéis! —anunció Erra a carcajadas de locura —¡Podéis encerrarme aquí todo cuanto gustéis, pero el planeta habrá muerto antes de que esta cárcel pueda dañarme!

—¡Ya veremos! —respondió Ranma, y Akane detrás de él asintió.

Las rocas que rodeaban la caldera de lava que Ranma había hecho surgir a los pies de Erra empezaron a derretirse también hasta que lo único que quedó dentro de la esfera de energía fue un infierno de lava particular, alejado en el mismo centro de la tormenta de rayos y truenos que no cesaba.

Siguieron así durante más de diez minutos, y la presión le llegó hasta la muñeca. Y consiguieron que Erra tuviera que arrodillarse y hasta tuviera que apoyarse con un brazo.

—Mis planes pueden ser ridículos e infantiles —gritó entonces Ranma a la forma postrada de Erra —, pero nunca fracasan, ¿has oído?

Pero Erra continuó sonriendo de forma macabra.

Para cuando la presión le llegaba al codo, sólo él sabía que Erra estaba tumbado, aplastado contra el suelo, respirando con dificultad, pero aún sonriente. La energía de la esfera había alcanzado tal concentración que parecía nubes rojas azules y amarillas que se arremolinaban formando una tormenta hermana a la que tenía encima.

—Otra cosa en la que no habéis pensado, mis último rivales —se oyó entonces la voz jadeante de Erra a través de su encierro —, es que si esta cárcel se rompe, mi energía encerrada barrerá todo lo que haya varios valles a la redonda, incluidos vosotros. Perdisteis esta lucha en el momento en el que me encerrasteis.

—¡No me lo creo! —le desafió Perfume, que agarraba con tanta fuerza a Ryôga que, de no ser por su entrenamiento especial, ahora no sería más que un puré de huesos y carne.

—Cree lo que quieras —respondió Erra aún con la capacidad de entonar su risa desvariada —. Eso no cambiará la realidad; como mucho la matizará.

Antes de que la presión le llegara al hombro, tuvo una idea. Estaba claro que Erra era capaz de aguantar la inimaginable presión que toda esa energía vital ejercía contra cada centímetro cuadrado de su cuerpo. Pero, ¿sería capaz de aguantar la misma presión intentando escapar de su cuerpo? Es decir, ¿y si introducían de golpe toda esa energía vital en Erra?

No quería plantearlo en alto. No había duda sobre el destino de quién entrase en la esfera. Y eso suponiendo que había alguna manera de hacerlo sin matar a todo el mundo. Incluso podría ser que quién entrase no tuviese suficiente tiempo para hacer nada.

Pero, al fin y al cabo, el único con el control necesario sobre la energía vital era él. Tal vez Ku-Lohn o su hermana también podrían. Pero sus cuerpos no resistirían tanto como el suyo. No se trataba de saber más técnicas, sino de simple y pura resistencia física. Y él era más joven y fuerte.

La presión seguía subiendo, y pronto ni siquiera se podría atravesar la energía contenida en la esfera, que ya tenía forma de un mar tumultuoso de rojo, azul y amarillo.

Tenía que actuar.

—Tengo un plan —anunció por encima de todos los ruidos. Notó que Kaiko se tensó a su espalda, pero continuó —Creo que la única manera de acabar con esto es que me meta ahí dentro e introduzca toda esa energía en Erra. Puede que la resista sobre él, pero dudo mucho que también pueda contenerla en su interior.

—¿Y si te equivocas? —le cuestionó Kan-Lohn, que apoyaba con fuerza a Shampoo.

—Bueno —comenzó, copiando por primera vez la actitud que más le había hecho enfadar de Ranma: la seguridad ciega —, no creo que me equivoque en esto.

—¿Estás seguro sobre esto? —insistió Cologne, que era apoyada por Lǎo-hǔ Lán —Tan sólo tendrás una oportunidad…

—¡No! —gritó Shampoo, y Kaiko hizo lo mismo en silencio apretándose aún más contra él.

—No puedes hacer eso. No puedes suicidarte sin sentido —le susurró Kaiko.

—No debes morir en esta pelea. Debes acompañarme en las próximas batallas que tengan que venir —argumentó Shampoo usando una antigua fórmula Nujiezu.

—Lo que verdaderamente debemos hacer a toda costa es ganar, ¿no? —contravino. Todos terminaron por asentir —Si eso significa que uno ha de sacrificarse, entonces ése es un precio pequeño en comparación con lo que se salva.

—¡Me niego en rotundo a aceptar eso! —exclamó Kaiko consiguiendo que todos la oyeran —¡No hemos llegado hasta aquí para que vengas ahora con sacrificios estúpidos! ¡Ni se te ocurra!

—Mousse —le llamó Ranma —, tal vez yo pueda… Tengo más resistencia que tú…

—¡No! —le cortó Cologne—Si tú pierdes la concentración aunque sea un solo segundo, esta barrera caerá, y con ella todos nosotros.

—Entonces tal vez yo pueda —intervino Ryôga.

—Si no sabes ni manejar tu propia depresión, Ryôga.

—Ranma, no sabes de lo que estás hablando…

—¡No! —fue su turno de cortar a Ranma —El único que puede hacerlo soy yo —dirigió su atención hacia Shampoo como buenamente pudo. Ella miraba hacia otro lado —. Sólo yo.

—Más te vale sobrevivir de alguna manera —dijo, pero siguió sin querer mirarle.

—Yo… —empezó entonces Kaiko en su oído, aumentando el volumen de su voz con cada palabra —…puede que no sea tan fuerte como vosotros. O puede que sea simplemente egoísta, pero no quiero que hagas eso. No quiero que te sacrifiques así. Creo que es una locura. Creo que tiene que haber alguna otra manera. ¡Debe haberla!

—No hay otra manera —respondió tranquilo.

—¡Entonces me meto contigo! Prefiero meterme contigo que quedarme aquí sola otra vez.

—Ahora estás diciendo tonterías.

—¡No es ninguna tontería! ¡Voy contigo o no vas a ninguno sitio!

—No puedo…

—¡No puedo permitir eso! —exclamó una voz conocida.

De repente, un borrón granate de unos treinta centímetros se encaramó a los pechos de Kaiko.

—¡Qué suavecito! —exclamó Happôsai con increíble juventud.

—¡Maldita sea! —gritó Kaiko —¡Fuera de ahí, maldito troll arrugado!

Pero aunque se movía e intentaba sacudirse al viejo con los brazos, no conseguía nada. Por un momento, Kaiko fue una chica más de ése loco grupo de Nerima al que pertenecía intentando quitarse de encima al pervertido acosador.

—Tan sólo quería un recuerdo —respondió Happôsai haciéndose el ofendido de forma muy teatral —. Esta juventud de ahora no tiene ningún respeto a sus mayores. En fin…

Y con eso, el viejo y arrugado maestro de la escuela Todo Vale saltó, sujetador en mano, por encima de ellos hasta el punto más alto de la esfera de energía. Acto seguido, y para asombro de todos, se introdujo dentro con aparente facilidad.

—¿Qué? —oyeron a Erra preguntarse —¿Qué es esto? ¿Quién eres tú?

—Por intentar destruir a todas las preciosidades de este mundo y sus correspondientes tesoros, vas a ser castigado —juzgó Happôsai con su tono más cabreado.

Al momento, la energía dentro de la esfera se puso en movimiento, girando como un torbellino, cada vez a mayor velocidad. En apenas un minuto, contra todo lo imaginable, la energía había dejado de ser opaca. Por desgracia, la fuerza de lo que estaba ocurriendo dentro había empezado a resquebrajar el escudo y a sentirse fuera.

El viento, que hasta entonces había sido horrible, se convirtió en un verdadero tornado que no le dejaba oír, y apenas ver, nada. Las nubes azules, como atraídas también por ese sumidero de energía, iban cayendo hacia la cima del volcán, y les terminaba de cegar.

Un nuevo temblor de tierra sacudió entonces el lugar en el que estaban, e incapaces de mantener sus posiciones, se tiraron cuerpo a tierra. En un último momento de lucidez antes de que una tremenda ola de energía le hiciera perder el conocimiento, cubrió a Kaiko con su cuerpo y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que eso fuera suficiente.

Y entonces, el fin del mundo.

* * *

_Epílogo_

—"Las familias han comenzado a volver a sus casas tan sólo dos días después del momentáneo renacimiento del monte Fuji como el volcán que fue siglos atrás. Porque sí, ya han pasado dos días desde que los Advenimientos, según es la creencia popular, murieron aquí. Aunque la comunidad científica descarta cualquier tipo de relación entre los fenómenos lumínicos y el violento resurgir de Fujisama, que resquebrajó casi todo el valle que lo rodea y mandó temblores por toda la isla, lo que se comenta en la calle es que de alguna manera estas son las consecuencias de algún tipo de cenit que adquirieron los Advenimientos al llegar aquí. Sin embargo, pudimos vislumbrar a un grupo de jóvenes acompañados de unas especies de monos que se adentraban bosque arriba poco antes de que empezaran los extraños ruidos y empeorar la tormenta en la cima. He prometido siempre buscar la verdad, y en esta noticia en particular, honraré esa promesa hasta las…"

—El Maestro está acabado. ¡El Maestro está acabado! Somos libres al fin.

—¿Podéis callaros de una vez? —se quejó Ranma desde su cama.

La suya era la cama más cercana a la ventana y desde la que se veía mejor la televisión. Tenía a su madre y a Akane sentadas en sendas sillas a su lado, y esa era la razón por la que, de hecho, seguía tumbado en la cama. En el momento en que se fueran, Ranma volvería a ponerse de pie y a quejarse al doctor Tôfû de que no le diera el alta.

—De hecho, yo no supondría tan rápido que Happy haya pasado a la otra vida tan fácil —ese comentario de Cologne redujo considerablemente la alegría de Genma y Sôun Tendô, aunque no los detuvo del todo.

—Ese troll es casi invencible —se quejó, tumbada, Shampoo al lado de su bisabuela. Tenía el brazo en cabestrillo, para ayudar al hombro a sanar, pero por lo demás estaba igual de impaciente por salir de allí como Ranma. A los pies de su cama estaba sentada su tía bisabuela, que continuaba atenta a la televisión.

—No me gusta nada ese reportero —comentó ensimismada.

—No creo que pase nada —respondió Akari, que debía haberse dejado al cerdo gigante en casa y que estaba sentada al lado de la cama donde descansaba Ryôga, la más cercana a la puerta.

O más bien, donde Ryôga intentaba descansar y fallaba miserablemente dada la tensión que debía sentir por su cara y su continua sudoración. Después de todo, Akari había desarrollado la misma mirada que Perfume llevaba dedicándole desde que llegó el día anterior a la clínica, a acompañar a Ryôga en su convalecencia.

Perfume por su parte había redoblado sus esfuerzos por matar con la mirada a Akari. Por ahora no había dado resultado. A pesar de la seriedad del asunto, ni él ni Ranma podían evitar reírse un poco de Ryôga.

—Yo que tú no me reiría mucho —le susurró Kaiko, sentada a su lado, dejando encima de su cama el libro que había estado leyendo —. En el momento en que dejen a Shampoo que se levante, sabes que va a pasar lo mismo contigo, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué? Ahora ya no te hace tanta gracia estar en mi situación, ¿eh? —le susurró Ranma inclinándose hacia él —¡Ja! Yo, por otro lado, al fin he solucionado todos esos…

De repente, con un estruendo, una figura apareció en medio de la habitación. Era Konatsu. Saludó a todo el mundo y entonces se puso muy serio y se dirigió a Ranma.

—Ukyô me ha mandado para decirte que a partir de mañana vendrá todos los días para cuidarte —entonces perdió toda la compostura y su vena más admiradora salió a relucir —. Ukyô me ha estado entrenando para que pueda llevar el restaurante sin que nos vayamos a la ruina. Ha sido muy dura conmigo, y firme…

Eso último creó ciertas imágenes mentales que trató de hacer desaparecer al momento.

—…pero cree que ya estoy preparado. Eso es todo. ¡Adiós!

Y como apareció, desapareció.

—Con que ya habías solucionado todos esos "problemas"… —picó Akane a su prometido, que no hizo más que desaparecer bajo las sábanas.

* * *

Esa misma noche, mientras los demás dormían, él hacía una ansiada pregunta a Cologne.

—Desde el momento en que empezamos a prepararnos para luchar contra Erra, aprendiendo las escuelas legendarias, sentí que yo… no sobreviviría a esa pelea final. Pero lo hice. ¿Cómo…

—¿No te imaginas por qué de repente tuviste esa sensación? A que no me equivoco si supongo que su intensidad fue aumentando y aumentando según pasaban los días —aventuró Cologne.

Tan sólo asintió.

—Tienes que entender, Mousse, que la escuela del Volcán te obligó a entender y manipular tu propia energía vital de una manera que prácticamente nadie en el mundo puede copiar.

—Pero, ¿qué tiene eso que ver con esa sensación, Cologne? Gracias a la escuela, puedo curar o enfermar a los demás. Puedo confundir o hipnotizar, pero no a mí mismo.

—Mousse, ahora conoces la energía vital de las personas como la palma de tu mano. Ese conocimiento ahora es una parte fundamental de ti mismo. Y tú eres tu energía vital —hizo una pausa, pero como no hubo un momento de gran comprensión, continuó —. Tu energía vital es como el agua de un estanque en calma: cuando se lanza una piedra, se ondula y le da una nueva forma. Normalmente, esa piedra serían tus propios sentimientos. Pero te has vuelto tan sensible que ya no hace falta que sean tus propios sentimientos los que den formas a tu energía vital. Puedes vibrar con los sentimientos de los demás.

—Estás diciendo… ¿qué me he vuelto algo así como empático? ¿Qué estaba sintiendo los sentimientos de muerte de otra gente?

—La gente estaba siendo afectada por lo que Erra le estaba haciendo al corazón del planeta. Perdían la esperanza, se volvían más celosos y territoriales. De alguna manera, tú resonaste con ese sentimiento, y tu cerebro lo interpretó como buenamente pudo. Después de todo, no está entrenado para distinguir tus propios sentimientos de los de los demás.

Entonces recordó algo que ocurrió poco después de la destrucción de la aldea.

—Tú me obligaste a aprender la escuela del Volcán cuando te pedí aprender la del Dragón. ¿Sabías que terminaría por adquirir esta… habilidad?

—Yo… creo que estás haciendo demasiadas preguntas. Y ya tienes las herramientas necesarias para obtener respuestas.

—Pero…

—Estoy cansada, y mañana tendremos que abrir el restaurante los que no estamos en cama. Deberías dormir, por eso de acelerar la recuperación.

Saltó de su cama y se fue de vuelta a la habitación vacía en la que dormían en la clínica, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible al abrir y cerrar la puerta.

Apenas podía creerse lo que acababa de decirle, pero estaba contento. Cuando pensó que todo se había acabado se reveló ante esa sensación que tanto le había perseguido durante esos meses. Definitivamente tenía mucho por lo que vivir

Ahora tan sólo era cuestión de decidirse a conseguirlo.

FIN

* * *

(4): Lo que en inglés se conoce como "roofhopping", uno de esos verbos inventados que tanto les gusta crear, y que es algo bastante usado por los artistas marciales de Nerima, aunque sobre todo por Ranma.

(5): Una muy antigua tradición japonesa (y china creo que también), en la que los monjes religiosos tenían el poder de imbuir ciertos símbolos escritos en papel con poder para ahuyentar los demonios, proteger de ellos, etc.

N.A.: Estas notas van a ser un poco más largas de lo normal. Espero que no le moleste a nadie.

Lo primero de todo, sí, es un final abierto. ¿Significa eso que pretendo escribir una continuación? Por todo lo sagrado, ¡no! Todavía tengo cosas que hacer con lo ya escrito, como para ponerme a añadir más cosas.

Segundo, espero que haya gustado el final a los que han leído hasta aquí. Le he dado más vueltas a este último capítulo (y sobre todo la pelea y el epílogo) que a los últimos diez capítulos juntos. Ha sido maravilloso pero extremadamente cansado. Y evidentemente, pasará un tiempo hasta que quiera hacer algo más relacionado con Sayonara Amazonas.

Tercero hay cosas que han quedado evidentemente fuera. Si tuviera que ponerlas todas aquí, incumpliría la norma de que las notas de autor han de ser una cosita pequeñita en comparación con el fanfic o capítulo. Por eso, lo publicaré en el Wordpress cuanto antes. Habrá muchas escenas eliminadas, algún OMAKE y explicaciones sobre cosas que no han aparecido en este último capítulo.

Cuarto y evidente, si hay algún error, sería un gran favor que me lo dijeseis en los comentario o un MP.

Quinto, agradecerle a mi beta-a-veces, que a este paso nunca se leerá esta historia, que me diese su honesta opinión sobre Erra y sus acciones. Básicamente le dio todo un pasado con una simple queja.

Y sexto y también evidente, muchas gracias a todos los que han leído esta historia (extra a los comentaristas). Siempre me hacíais sentir los suficientemente mal como para no abandonar nunca esta historia y esta afición de escribir en general.

Gracias.


End file.
